Early Team
by DeadlyWolf
Summary: The Serpent, the Tadpole, and the Slug shall be lead by the Dog into the light ... Team Seven is forced together at a much earlier age ... How will things turn out? How will things differ? ... What Will change? What will happen? ... Only fate can tell.
1. Disclamer

I can't believe I have to update this but seriously It is stated below.

THE FIRST 30-40 CHAPTERS ARE UN BETA'd

THERE WILL BE BAD GRAMMER, BAD SPELLING, BAD AUTO CORRECTS.

IT GETS BETTER LATER ON.

(Sorry to those that understood this.)

Story is still looking for a beta for early chapters -3/25/13

Been a project since 08 and in my mind since 07. that's four to five years, and I thank all that have continued to read and keep reading my story and I would gladly like to work with a beta to clean up the early chapters and make it enjoyable for all readers to come.

Because their will be many chapters

I wish to make one big disclaimer that will claim.

That I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden or Naruto in any fashion; I do not even own some of the material used in this fic I only own my imagination and the credit for coming up with this fan-fic.

Okay people, Time to let you in on a secret that you seem to not read, One the first 1-30 yes 1-30 suck with grammar and spelling, I DID NOT HAVE WORD AT THE TIME!

I am now going back when I get chances to fix such problems, Please if you really can't stand it feel free to skip forward or just plan stop reading till I get it finished,

I'm no English teacher or even passing English, So don't expect my grammar to be great, I have however improved in a year time of writing, So it will be better than before. Those of you that have put up with my horrible mistakes, Thank you.

Now onto fixing the first 30 chapters.

I also like to point out that you people should understand... There is emotion behind each character... So their will be no bunny humping or random crap. And no ones going to up cheat on someone because they feel horny.

Oh and For the Key

"Talking, Hello, How are you today. I'm speaking to you." Sometimes you might see a word Italic in the middle of a speech.. That is just the character being sarcastic or emphasizing... Dam big word... Meaning they are trying to express the meaning of that word more than the others.

"Thinking, What am I going to eat... I wonder if they have ramen... Should I tell her she's really really really really fat? Hee-hee-hee I love my research." These are talks in Italic... Italic means one person only or inside their heads... Only that person can hear it... However this is different when a demon is talking. Note in Demon Voices section to put it bluntly its thought.

**"Summons/Demons/Evil voices that can be heard by everyone... PUNNY MORTALS I"M GOING TO FEAST ON YOUR FLESH."**

"Summons/Demons/Evil voices/Outside mental voices thoughts. I'm not really going to eat you... Just scare you to kingdom come..." In the case of people that have voicing in their heads... That voice is expressed using bold Italics. Bold representing it is a demon and Italic representing that it is inside the mind only heard by its host. As for the case of Telepathy... Well That borders in Italic and Bold as well because It is an outside voice in the persons mind. I repeat once more. Italic is one person normally in their minds in the case of demons they are sharing a body their for their minds are connected as well.

(Author notes or AN for short: I need to finish this... Hmmm What do you guys think... The writers or beta opinion.)

In the case of Translation it is Bold () Because It is me telling you what it means)

I hope that makes the Key much clearer for you people.

I just was really sick of placing a disclaimer in each chapter and a Key... Now you have it all on one chapter...

The little side story as you can tell has become my main, I will not discontinue the works of my others but... I seem to enjoy the free writing with this fiction.

Please read, Enjoy, Review and post up some idea's.


	2. Arc I: The Situation

Hello there good people and readers... Normally I am constantly writing Angst and really depressing emotional stuff... Well that's because I'm a depressed person by nature however... I can only write so much before it really starts taking an effect on me... So to counter it... Though this will probably end up going angst because I'm going to try my best to follow the story line of Naruto; I am writing something that's... Not so gloomy. This is my first major crack at a real... non depressed/sad fan fic so give me a little break. Also please before you say someone would never do an action or that's way out of character keep in mind... Character think... They come up with plans... I'm not going to relay a whole plan out that moment because it would be a major spoiler... So just try to keep that in mind... Also... I'd like to point out... They know how to survive off the land... Their ninja's well ninja's in training not helpless children.

This Fan fic will play on the close relations of the Team 7 and put emotions... This is also AU and the characters are a little OOC... I'll try to keep to their personalities... But you know things are going to change...

I now have a beta reader however he had not joined till around chapter 30 he is currently reading threw the first parts and beta-ing but I am not rushing him so forgive my spelling, grammar and just plan bad writing. It could be worst after all but

Chapter 1

--

The Hokages office flickers with dim lighting in the late hours of midnight. The room filled with a thick hazy cloud of smoke. It has been exactly 10 years since the day of the Kyuubi no Kitsune attack upon Konoha and the 10th year of Naruto Uzumaki who now lies on the verge of death in the Konoha hospital watched over by none other than the Sannin and torcher master Ibiki.

Now the Hokage is in his offices, debating his next choices his next action. Scare tactics, Punishments, Fines, Warnings even Death. Nothing seems to stop the rage and ignorance of the village towards the boy. He knows he can not break the law of the fourth Hokage the boys father. He knows that to reveal the forth had a son at such a tender and vulnerable age would be a death sentences. But to let things progress as is, is still a death sentences to the boy.

The old Hokage was known as the professor for his uncanning intellect and amazing abilities to solve problems. However this was one time he was wondering if his name was going over his head. Till the academy roster list seemed to catch his wandering eyes. He was supposed to start picking teams for Konoha's graduation.

Each team was supposed to specialize in something Heavy Combat, Search and Rescue, Covert ops, and Relief Assistance. He turned to the class of Naruto Uzumaki He was still one year ahead even though he fail this years test. His eyes seemed to narrow on the names. His mind clicked a solution.

The last Uchiha he was just a grade below Naruto and the answer to his problem with the fox boy. Naruto was destining to be a Heavy Combat squad member and so was Sasuke Uchiha. All he would need is a 3rd member and a jounin captain.

His eyes scanned the paper more looking over the list of females. _Haruno Sakura _Her name is that name that seemed to jump off the old scroll parchment, and her only remaining blood relative was her mother a constant drunk, making all three practically orphans. Now he had his team he would have his jounin captain; The one man that had connections with all three students.

His hand pressed down on the speaker box on the table. "Summon Kakashi Hatake to me! On the double! If he's late he'll loose his Icha Icha collection _Permanently_." He said the last part the only part he knew would get Kakashi in a rush.

"Hai" Responded the box in a swift millitary answer.

Within a few minutes their was a puff of smoke as the Silver haired ANBU stood in the room his eyes still half away the sleepy haze still gripping him tightly. "You called Hokage-sama" The man said with a strong yawn at the end.

The old Hokage nodded his head. "I want you to take a Genin team. Earlier than your supposed too."

The Silver haired ANBU looked at him with questioning and confusion in his mind. "Why?"

The old Hokage exhaled a sigh. "Because I need an excuse to save the life of the Yondaime son."

The ANBU's eyes seemed to bounce awake in a wide stare at the old man. "I didn't know he had a son?" He said with a small hint of surprise even with his ANBU training he was still in shock of such news. He's sensei had a son what is worse is he's in danger of dying.

The Hokage nods. "He does... I want you to take him as your student...You will also take the last Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke for as is the last of the Uchiha blood and wielder of the true Sharingan the counsel will demand so. Also going along will be Haruno Sakura; Her father was also a friend of yours was he not Kakashi?"

Kakashi noded his head. "Hai, He was."

The Hokage nods. "Good, do you object to such a mission?"

Kakashi shakes his head. "No sir Hokage-sama."

The Hokage nods. "Good, you will pick them up tomorrow, Naruto should be out of the hospital by then. You will take them to an old village in one of the towns not far from here. I will have all the information rolled up into a scroll for you by tomorrow."

Kakashi bows. "Hai Hokage-sama."

"One more thing Kakashi" The old man interjected as his eyes narrowed, his face looking even more serious. "If you are questioned about this... Your training the Uchiha this is all for the Uchiha."

Kakashi nods his head. "Hai Hokage-sama."

"Good your dismissed."

--

The old Hokages eyes sag with fatigue as he clenched four tightly bound scrolls he watches the silver haired ANBU walk into the room. His face covered in a simple cloth mask instead of the white dog mask, dressed in nothing more than shinobi pants and a jounin vest looking much like a jounin. (I'm not going to go into details... Its Kakashi you know what he looks like.)

"Ahh Kakashi-san Nice for you to come on time" The old man said with a smile

Kakashi nods his head. "I don't make this a habit. Just till my Icha Icha out of danger."

The old Hokage nods. "I've compiled training scrolls for your young genin, I think you can figure out which one belongs to which just by looking at them."

Kakashi nods his head as he catches the scrolls. "Hai, Pink for Pinky, Yellow for the brat and of course black for Mr. Emo-san."

The Hokage nodded his head with a small smile curved on his lips. "Very interesting names you have for them. You can start by picking up the Uchiha, Then Haruno on your way to the hospital for Uzumaki."

Kakashi noded his head. "Hai, Hokage-sama."

The Hokage smiled and spoke with a soft tone at the eager jounin. "I'll relay several more scrolls please keep me informed on their training. You will refer to the Kyuubi no Kitsune as Naruto's Bloodline. It will clear a few questions up if they every gets suspicious of Naruto's amazing chakra capabilities and healing abilities... All other scrolls are sealed inside your scroll, the silver one."

Kakashi nods his head. "Hai, Hokage-sama, about his father?"

The Hokage places his hand on his pipe removing it for a moment as he chose his next words carefully. "You will not tell him. Some time during your time with the boy I will have Jiraiya teach him the Rasengan. Maybe even have Tsunade teach Sakura Haruno medical jutsu."

Kakashi nodded his head in understanding. "I will do my best Hokage-sama. If I have anything to say about it they will be one of Konoha's greatest squads... The will surely go down in history."

The Hokage grinned slightly he knew Kakashi was going to throw a hook out. "You seem to be getting into this."

Kakashi grinned from behind his mask. "I get free copies of every Icha Icha that will be released... How can I not."

The Hokage chuckled with a slight sway of his head. "You drive a hard bargain but its a deal."

Kakashi smirked perversely as he disappears in a puff of smoke.

The Hokage muses to himself. _"Most would just ask for double pay... That pervert only wants Icha Icha... Hahahaha Amusing."_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_**(AN: I really don't have a name picked out yet... I hope you like things so far... If your wonder how Kakashi knew their personalities... He observed them a little bit over night... Heheheh Research... Just kidding..**_

_**Also.. If you don't like it don't review... I don't give a crap about your flames because in the end... I know one person is happy and likes my story... That makes me happy I just put this up to share I'd end up writing it anyways to get it out of my system... I've done it before in fact I have over 50 or so things like this... I'm sharing this one... Don't say anything if you only have bad things today... But if you point out a flaw/hole in the story or want to add a suggestion... Feel free I'm always listening to the reviews**_

_**This has been sort of beta I am not giving it to much of a glance because I'm focusing more on chapters to come. I hope this doesn't discourage any readers to enjoy the story.)**_


	3. Arc I: Meet the team

Chapter 2

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Kakashi arrives that the deserted ghost district of the Uchiha clan. He goes to the house or well mansion of the last remaining Uchiha

**-Knock, Knock, Knock- **

"Uchiha Sasuke" Kakashi called out from the front door only to receive a "Hn" as his greeting from the dweller of the property.

The door opened up to Sasuke Uchiha. (Honestly folks... You should know what Sasuke looks like I'm not going over his appearances)

"Hn, What do you want" Sasuke said in a rather arrogant tone not one to like being disturbed so early in the morning when there was no school.

"I'm Kakashi and I am you new jounin sensei. You are now part of my team." Kakashi stated rather bluntly to the Uchiha.

Sasuke just glared. "Hn. I'm 10 years old why are they putting me on a team."

Kakashi brushed the back of his head. "Because they recognized the great important and strengths of the last Uchiha; we have to move you too a new team location however" He said lying threw his teeth.

Sasuke seems to smile but to Kakashi it looked more like a proud grin. "Fine, let me pack." Sasuke said as he strolled from the door leaving it open for Kakashi. _"Arrogances is blind... So he's been living alone... I can see the dust on the door to the room his parents where murdered in... I guess I can't blame the kid he was traumatized by his brothers Tsukuyomi." _Kakashi told himself as waited patiently for the Uchiha to pack his bags.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Kakashi arrives with Sasuke at the Haruno residences to what sounds like a complete ruckus.

**-Crash, Whip, Bang, Shatter Bam, Thud-**

Things can be heard thrown around the house as a young girl whimpers out. "Dad stop it stop it Dad."

"Shut up you whinny bitch," And older man shouts out as he seems to sling something around grabbing object and throwing them at the sources of the younger voices.

Kakashi lets out a sigh. "Wait here. Sasuke" Kakashi said as he flickered in the room.

Kakashi eyes seemed to fume at the older man holding a belt as he snapped it at the young pink haired Sakura; Kakashi stepped in the way his hand held up catching the belt as it snaps around his hand he yanks the man off balance launching his fist into the mans jaw clearly breaking it as he knocks the man off his feet.

With a loud thud the man impacted the floor. "Who the fuck are you?" The man said in and enraged tone since he was wonderfully interrupted in his beating then punched in the face by some complete stranger that was meddling in his affairs.

Kakashi seems to glare daggers he was not one that tolerated the abuse of children. "I am Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura new Jounin captain." He said as his hands quickly formed a few hand seals resulting in ANBU barging into the house.

The captain of the ANBU seems to smile as she puts a hand on Kakashi shoulder. "Nice to see you again Hatake." She said sweetly.

Kakashi just glares at the man. "He-" "We already know its almost daily Hatake." The captain said interrupting Kakashi before he could speak, she then proceeded to lift the man up. "This time her mother isn't hear to heal the wounds, you are under arrest Haruno-san." the woman said

At those words Kakashi turned his gaze to Sakura her tiny 10 year old body still trembling and shaking from a mix of fear and shock. The bruises, welts and cuts clearly showed on her skin like a bad horror movie.

Kakashi bent down swatting next to the still frighten girl. "Sakura Haruno, Pack your things we are leaving here." He said as calmly and gentle he could. Only to have the girl finally break down balling up into a ball she began to crying.

Kakashi lets out a small sigh as he watches on helpless to the sobbing girl. Long moments passed until Sasuke knocked on the door before entering his eyes slightly widen at the disaster of the room. "Kakashi-sensei how much longer?" Sasuke said trying to keep an unfazed look on his eyes.

"Sasuke-kun... you're on my team." Sakura said in a wide smile as she quickly rose from the ground brushing her self off and fixing her hair.

_**"Shannaro. Sasuke-kun is such a hottie, Girl get your stuff packed go go go!" **_Inner Sakura shouted motivating Sakura.

"Hai, Let me go pack my stuff just a moment please." Sakura said as her mood performed what seemed like a 180 to Kakashi as she bolted upstairs.

Kakashi let out a confused sigh _"Girl... I just can't understand them and she's defiantly a strange one" _

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Kakashi walked with his two new students as the walked along the way to the hospital Ino and Sakura had a small clash and Ino started ranting and screaming insults passed between both of them over Sakura's early team and being paired with Sasuke. Kakashi sadly couldn't figure out anything other than Pig and Forehead and a string of curse words he was surprised they even knew. At the speed they where shouting those where the only things he could make out.

But now they stood before the hospital door as Kakashi stepped into the room his eyes seemed to twitch slightly. Their sat a completely bandaged Naruto 3 whisker marked scars on each cheek his face almost instantly bolted into his cheeses happy go lucky smile.

"Ne Who are you want do you want?" Naruto said a little causally as he watched the two kids follow Kakashi in his smile grew a little as her recognized his childhood pink haired crush.

"Naruto I don't know if the Hokage told you but you are going to be the third member of my squad." Kakashi said with a serious tone.

Naruto seems to jump up out of the bed "Yatta" forgetting that he was still heavily bandage. The bandaged caused him to tumble on to the floor.

"Hn, Dobe" Is all Sasuke muttered earning a sharp glare from Naruto.

"Kakashi Sensei please tell me he's not really going to be on our team." Sakura asked sweetly only to have Kakashi sigh.

"Yes he is, now come Naruto get your clothes we need to go." Kakashi said strictly as he watched the newest recruit walk over to a cabinet pulling out an orange jacket and pants that looked like they went threw a blender still completely stained with blood.

"Naruto your clothes... They-" Sakura is cut off by Naruto as he walks into the bathroom seemingly ignoring Sakura's statement.

Naruto returns a few moments later in a hedge clearly visible to Kakashi who raises and eyebrow. "I didn't know you knew hedge already Naruto."

Naruto seems to pout slightly.

"Lets just go we'll get you new ones when you pack." Kakashi said as he leads the three of them out of the hospital.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Naruto looks to the sky. "Kakashi why do we need to go to my places?" he wined in protest to the three following him.

Kakashi looked down at Naruto. "I already said you need to pack for the mission."

Naruto frowned he really didn't want them to see his dump of a place. "But I have nothing to pack besides, what's wrong with what I have?"

"Oh come on Naruto stop lying you need to pack clothes and other stuff as well as food." Sakura butted into the conversation and Sasuke just added a slight nod with "Hn"

Naruto shakes his head finally growing impatient. "Look its not that I don't want to pack... I don't have anything to pack..."

Kakashi shakes his head with a sigh. "We are already just about their-" Kakashi word are cut off as he silently fumed inside at the sight of the places it was completely vandalized trashed and broken down.

The words _"Demon, Murder, Monster. Kyuubi brat"_ Where painted everywhere.

"I'll go pack what's left." Naruto said in a defeated sigh leaving a stunned and disbelieving team.

Even Sasuke was in shock whiched forced him to speak. "You don't live here do you Naruto? You're just fooling with us."

Naruto shook his head as he kicked in the door finishing what was left of the half hanging jammed door. "I live here teme. It'll only be a moment but welcome to the Uzumaki... Dump."

Indeed it was only a moment before Naruto returned with his goggles, and a bag with a few ninja supplies and 1/3 filled backpack. "I said I didn't want to come home Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said as he walked in front of the group keeping a large distances between them seemly leading them as far away from his hell hole of an apartment.

Along while later Kakashi stopped turning back he saw a cloud of smoke. Naruto continued walking finally breaking the silences. "I'm surprised they didn't burn it last night now can we go Kakashi-sensei."

"What happened last night?" Sakura asked curiously only to have Naruto give a small smile.

"A really large group of mean shinobi's came and ransacked the place thinking I was the Hokage." Naruto said. "I guess its because I'm going to be Hokage one day." Naruto said with an extremely cheeses grin which no one bought the excuse.

Finally after another long silences Kakashi clapped his hands together. "Okay, Enough of this angsty and silences. We've all had a rough days so lets get going to our new training grounds."

_"Where my Icha Icha will be safe for tardiness again" _He told himself with a small smile

Everyone nodded and Naruto added. "Hokage here I come -ttebayo"

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

The group walked for the whole day and most of the night as they arrive at strange places just outside a nearby Konohagakure village.

The cool night wind shifted threw the deep green trees of the forest rustling the underbrush and slightly spooking the new students the lush green forest opened up to a large field of tall waist high grass that was bending over swaying freely in the wind. The large beaten and worn down house rested against a small mountain and a small crystal clear river seemed to quietly flow past it in a calm peaceful manor not far in the distances. The house seemed to hold an errie abandon look to it. One could easily assume it was a haunted house it looked like it was ready to fall in on itself.

Sakura gasped as she watched the entrancing beauty of the fireflies dancing around the house and field that still had some flowers struggling to live in the tall grass.

Kakashi frowned at the places as they advanced towards it. The large yard seemed to threaten to be over taken by the forest and dense brush. The house was being over taken by the grass he could barely feel the light S path stones that marked the pathway to the house. "Let's get some rest we have a lot of work to do in the morning."

The students nodded as Kakashi opened the door a large bat or bird seemed to jump out while a few rats and rodents scurried about. "This place is a wreck." Kakashi said as he stepped inside.

The structure of the house seemed relatively solid for an abandon house but the windows were broken and the inside wooden parchment doors where all torn and withered; spiders and cobwebs lingered all over the places. The house seemed like a traditional old fashion style house on the inside with a modern front door and outer windows. Kakashi threw his stuff down on the floor that let out a creaking sound.

"My suggestion is we each should clean up this room and sleep here for tonight. Tomorrow we shall clean out our rooms and then check for any structural problems." Kakashi said with a frown. The house was truly in bad shape. It had not been touched for what he guessed was abandon for maybe 15 years he was shocked it was still standing.

Kakashi laid out the basic ninjutsu traps and seals as he unrolled his futon, Sakura on the far side with him in the center. On the other side was Sasuke and Naruto who instead of sleeping on the floor curled up into a ball sleeping in the corner against the wall. Kakashi was going to make a comment but felt everyone was too tired from the long walk and he himself didn't want to complain about Naruto sleeping habits.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_**(AN: Teh, Yeah I probably should have added more reaction to Naruto's places and more questions on behalf the team. We all know Sakura probably would have nagged Naruto but I couldn't get myself too do it. As for Kakashi reaction... What was he going to do in truth? He couldn't go kill everyone that did it and he knew the truth... So he just kept silent and let it pass. Don't worry I'll probably put questions about the place later.**_

_**Well that's all for tonight feel free to review and put any suggestive ideas up. Tomorrow... Shall be Day 1... I have part of day one planned out I'll check reviews when I wake up and we'll see what goes into it.**_

_**I'd like to give a shout out to what seems to be my most common reviews. Spazzgirl, KingKakashi, Gnosismaster, Flying Fox of the Snowy Mountain and a few others... I just can't think of your name spelling...Well I can't get it right so sorry really I am... I'll recheck my reviews and update the shout out later. But thanks to those that read and leave good reviews.**_

_**Later folks)**_


	4. Arc I: Day 1: The House

Chapter 3

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

The warm sun rays peeked threw the patchy ceiling, dusty walls and broken glass windows soothing everyone yet remind them that it was now morning.

Naruto was the first of the group up followed by Kakashi shortly after when Naruto tripped the seal on the door as he left.

Kakashi quietly walked up to Naruto not wanting to wake up the other two students. "Naruto something wrong?" Kakashi whispered quietly to Naruto.

Naruto shook his head. "Nothing Sensei... We should begin cleaning up this place."

Kakashi nodded his head. "Yeah we should...Why don't you look around for a few buckets and bring us some water from that river over their. Catch a few fish for breakfast while you're at it. I'm going to head into town and grab some cleaning supplies as well as some wood and glass for the windows. The first priority to this house should be protection from the elements as well as Nature. Can I trust you to tell the group that I'll be back soon?"

Naruto nodded his head. "Hai"

Kakashi and Naruto left in different directions.

Kakashi walked to quiet yet average town it was no where near the size or business of Konoha but it was indeed a town that was familiar with shinobi's it was actually a city of maybe 500 people. Only a few hours away from the house if Kakashi walked normally however this time he wanted to make sure he could get supplies some lunches and have some time to read the silver scroll the Hokage had left him so he decided to run with a little chakra.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Naruto exhaled a sigh as he tossed a 5th catfish into the bucket. His eyes gleamed around finding many berries and foods for breakfast. He knew he had no actual food other than what he could scavenge for but the others might have brought something.

Naruto Hauled the 4 buckets of water each on the end of a stick over his shoulders as he headed back to the house. _"Well... They don't seem like a bad group... Kakashi-sensei actually seemed to care a little... Sasuke and Sakura... I don't know about them... Sakura always hits me when I get in the way of Sasuke... Well we will just have to play things as they go no uses complaining. Besides I'm going to get training Yatta." _Naruto told himself in his head as he arranged a safe spot for a fire clearing some grass near a tree he pulled away some bark to channel the smoke up the tree skewering the smoke threw its leaves.

He placed the fish on the fire and exhaled a sigh. "20 minutes till their done... Might as well clean and explore a little." Naruto said with a small sigh.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Kakashi sat down in the cafe his eyes gazing over the scroll.

_Hatake Kakashi..._

_By now you have realized the place you are in charge of is abandon and quiet a wreck. It is to be your home for the next 2 years. You will receive scrolls and send scrolls from me and back to me. At the bottom of this scroll is a scroll seal just apply your blood and you will receive your weapons along with several other things such as 260,000 Ryo to cover repairs. Your students have been promoted to Genin so please give them a genin test if they truly fail then we will work our arrangements but as you could tell. We had to move Naruto out fast and Sakura's living conditions where not too great neither were the Uchiha with him being and orphan. _

_Among the sealed supplies is a scroll containing the information on each of their bloodlines but we however unfortunately do not have a lot of information on the Haruno bloodline neither does she know she has one only Sasuke knows of his and of course its not active._

_I must make the rest of this short for I still have to write their training scrolls; May the will of fire burn inside you Kakashi-san."_

Kakashi rubs his head. _"I guess I'll look at the rest later no use unsealing everything in town. I should have enough money on me for supplies and food I need now." _Kakashi told himself as he watched the waiter bring him his breakfast order.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

"Geez, you two really don't like waking up." Naruto said as he held out the fish and berries to Sasuke. "Kakashi-sensei told me to make breakfast since you two were sleeping. Once we're done eating we have to pick rooms and clean them." Naruto said slightly droned.

Sasuke took the fish with a slight glare as he shook more of the water out of his hair. "Dobe you didn't have to throw water on me." Sasuke said with a glare.

Naruto glared back. "Then you should have woken up. I even tried nudging you."

Sasuke glared while Sakura watched comically she managed to avoid the water instead Naruto just nudged her but she ended up slugging him in the face for destroying her dream of Sasuke.

The three of them sat peacefully on the front entrance each with a slight humorous smile of the good mood good weather brings.

"Naruto why did your apartment really have all those writings and why was it so destroyed?" Sakura curiously asked her mind still wracked around the mess Naruto called home.

Naruto just looked down quietly at his food not really wanting to talk about the issue at hand. "I'm not very well liked by some people they mistake me for what I really am not." Naruto said figuring he shouldn't lie.

"What do they mistake you for?" Sasuke was the one to ask this question he didn't want to show it but he actually held an concerned interest for his new team-mate. Though they've become bitter rivals they had always deep down held a small bond with each other both understanding what the meaning of acceptance and loneliness is.

Naruto shrugs. "I don't know but they sure hate it whatever it is" Naruto said as he took another bite into his fish. "I'm being serious. I don't know." He finished with ending the question Sakura was about to ask.

Naruto gave a small smile. "Come one guys lets pick out our rooms I guess we should leave the master bedroom to Kakashi so we have 4 other rooms to choose from."

Sakura nodded her head she had quietly finished her food long before the two boys who ate much more than her.

Sasuke finished up his fish setting aside the leaf it was cooked in he nodded as well. "Good Idea for once Naruto."

Naruto shrugged as he walked into the room.

It didn't take long to decide which room was which.

But the size of the house seemed highly impressive. Once you walked passed the Entrance room it opened up into a 50 foot open roof guardian or dojo. Neither could be understood from the large amount of grass they assumed a small dojo it resembled much like the Hyuga clans with a glass ground instead of dirt. On the left and right side of the training ground where guest rooms but down towards the back where it split into a hallway leading into two directions one leading to where their rooms existed. In the back contained one very large master bedroom fit for the clan head and 4 smaller sized rooms but equally laid out in different manors almost as each room was its own house each held a kitchen, bedroom, living room and open sky room. (Open sky rooms are rooms that are made for tranquility or peacefulness they contain no ceiling and obviously no floor.)

Sakura ended up with the room right beside the bathroom on the other side next to the bathroom was what appeared to be a empty room which the three decided would become the armory and library for their gear and books.

Naruto lead the rest of them even farther back in the 2nd path which lead into a rather large two sided natural hot spring. Deeper lead to the inside of the cave which they decided it was best not to explore and left the doors shut for when Kakashi returned.

Sakura was extremely excited about the hot springs saying that the place would be like heaven once they cleaned it up.

Naruto and Sasuke both agreed with less enthusiasm of the place. They had skipped their original idea that the place might have been the estate of a clan and opted instead it was an old hotel because of it's size and comfort of the rooms.

Though there was only one bathroom besides the master bedroom bathroom in their section which held larger and more secure rooms. The figured they place was abandoned thanks to ether its location or fighting or most likely the death of the owners.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Naruto Sakura and Sasuke each cleaned out their rooms' individually and making note of anything that would need to be patched up later. Though theirs where indeed had pluming none of it worked not even the bathroom plumbing which everyone groaned at the lack of comfort that would have to suffer threw.

Nothing more than dust, dead animal, animal droppings and spider webs seemed to linger in their rooms which was a good relief to everyone as they cleaned out their rooms in time to hear Kakashi announce himself from the main room.

"Yo" Kakashi said causing his voice to echo threw the whole house structure in an eerie hollow way he kind of enjoyed the empty haunted ghost feeling it gave.

Kakashi eyed his dust covered genin that looked like they had all crawled out of a chimney their hair was a complete mess and colored grey from large amount of dust; their clothes could equally match for large dust rags.

"So what's the situation?" Kakashi asked clearly noting that his students were cleaning.

Sakura frowns. "Kakashi-sensei none of the pluming works. But other than that we have an unexplored cave that's sealed up in the back. And the right and left wings are unexplored."

Kakashi nods. "I found out this was an old hotel that was used until the owners passes away during the war the inheritor died leaving no one to claim it so now it is ours all team 7's to do as we please."

The group smiles slightly. "Hey lets get it up and running we could have fun." Naruto said in a cheery voice.

Kakashi nods. "Bring us in some good money if we did. But first we have a lot of repairs." He said as he pulled out a plan scrolls. "This is how we are going to do it... I will install the glass windows. I want you guys to finish cleaning while I do that. Also take a note and make a map of the place on this scroll you will label each target problem with a small red X in the area of the room that you've drawn. Please make it as read able as possible this will be our working blue print."

The team nods their head. "Hai"

Kakashi smiled as he handed over the map. "Good we will eat lunch in 3 hours. I've brought some towels and other cleaning supplies so you can start moping and sweeping down the floors as well get your rooms' spotless then work on mine and finally your way out." Kakashi said pull out another scroll labeled cleaning supplies

Naruto pout with a cute smile. "Why do we have to clean your room sensei?"

Kakashi places his hand over his head holding up a handful of other scrolls. "Because I need to replace the windows as well as some of the damaged outer siding of this place and frankly I'm not quiet sure you can handle such tasks just yet. We'll discuss it later after lunch for now you guys will be working on cleaning and making the house live able. I will work on the repairs."

The group nodded there heads. "Hai Kakashi-sensei"

Kakashi watches them zip back inside as he exhales a sigh. _"I don't think I'm going to get to read any Icha Icha this week."_ he mumbled to himself in disgust as he began his painstaking task of repairing the windows.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

"Dobe you're messing up the map." Sasuke said with a glare as Naruto looks at the map. "Here let me take care of the drawing and marking you and Sakura do the observing." Sasuke said annoyed at how easy Naruto seemed to mess up his lines.

Naruto glares shoving the scroll into Sasuke chest. "Fine!"

Sasuke draws the map while Naruto looks about with Sakura it takes them over 3 hours to cover the one story hotel finding not to much damage other than the aged of time causing some of the wood and broken wooden paper windows and of course bad plumbing everywhere they went.

Kakashi sat down with the group offering up the 3 small lunches he picked in town. "Naruto you can't do clones very good can you." Kakashi said in a serious matter.

Naruto shook his head. "No sensei" Naruto said slightly depressed at his lack of clone ability the same reason he failed the graduation test once already.

Kakashi held up a scroll. "It's because you have such very poor chakra control. However the Hokage told me I should teach you Kage Bunshin. It might be something you can handle and with you massive chakra supply you could make a lot of them but its harder than normal clones."

Naruto smiled and groaned at the same time in a weird fashion. "Awe come on sensei I can't even do normal clones how do you expect me to do more advance clones."

Kakashi just gave one of his solo eyed smiles and tossed a scroll at Naruto. "Learn it Naruto for unlike normal Genjutsu clones these clones are actually solid they a great for stealth and recon as well as mindless choirs like cleaning. The only problem and the major reason this technique is rated S. Is the massive chakra it requires to make just 1 clone. I can only make five clones myself."

Naruto grinned. "Cool so its a super powerful jutsu ttebayo." Naruto shouted out slamming his fist into the air with a large smile.

Kakashi nodded his head handing Naruto the scroll. _"More like a slave jutsu hee-hee-heeh" _He mused to himself.

"You will have the afternoon off to learn the technique. Sasuke and Sakura will help me with repairs I heard its going to rain tomorrow and I'd like to get said repairs done." Kakashi said pointing to the hotel.

Sasuke and Sakura glared at Kakashi. "You mean he gets the whole afternoon off to learn jutsu's and we are stuck doing chores." Sakura rants out to Kakashi pissed that Naruto got lessons over her and Sasuke.

Kakashi nodded his head. "I think of it as constructive mindset. I said the clones are physical which means they can act independently thus if Naruto makes a 1000 or so clones... We have a 1000 Naruto... Think of how much quicker the cleaning would go."

The two of them just gave an "Oh" response while Naruto continued to ignoring them his mind too wrapped up over the scroll as he excitedly reads it.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

The warm summer breeze blows over the exhausted and panting Naruto next to him stands one fully formed Kage bunshin. He can feel the throbbing burn that tingles threw out his arms. "Go to Kakashi-sensei." Is all Naruto said as he looked up at the sky he saw the faint trickle of clouds beginning to roll into the area a sure sign that more where to come and indeed as Kakashi said there would be rain. His whiskers flattened against this face oh how he hated the rain. He enjoyed its feel but the lightening something about the lightning just never sat well with him.

Kakashi placed in another window as Sakura removed the old broken ones. While Sasuke worked on replacing broken pieces of wood. Kakashi watched the Kage Bunshin Naruto approach closer.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted out as he closed in.

Kakashi mused. "Good you did it Naruto." Kakashi said with a small gleam in his eye. "Now make as many as you can and work on clearing out the grass and plant growth inside." Kakashi said flicking one of his kunai at Naruto.

Sasuke and Sakura gasp as the kunai dug into body of Naruto reaping a high pitched frightened squeal from Sakura. "Eek Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura cried out only to have he Naruto clone disappear in smoke leaving a dumbfounded and confused look on her face as she twisted her head at him with her mouth still slightly hanging open. "D-d, W-what just happened to Naruto?"

Kakashi smiled. "It was just a clone now lets get back to work."

Naruto however jolted from the knowledge he had gained from the clone slightly freaked over the kunai part he threw his arms around himself checking to see if he was actually wounded however he quickly grew out of the shock and formed his hands together concentrating his mind. **"Kage Bunshin no jutsu**" Naruto shouted as he crossed his fingers in a t-shape summoning up over 1,000 clones.

He could hear what sounded like glass breaking and three people falling over causing Naruto to smirk with pride. "Alright guys let clean that hotel." Naruto shouted as the clone's began the tedious task of cleaning.

Kakashi mused behind his mask the grin undeniable. "Heh, I didn't think he could make that many. This place will be spotless." Kakashi said with a smile.

Sasuke and Sakura however were still speechless. Here Kakashi said he could only make 5 and Naruto just made over 1,000 as far as they could guess.

"Come now guys. We need to finish up what we can, Cleaning up after a rainstorm is going to be bad enough I know the roof probably leaks I don't want the walls leaking as well we just have 25 more windows and we are done for the day." Kakashi said to Sakura while smiling at Sasuke. "You just have 30 more pieces of siding to replace hurry up Sasuke or you'll be the last and slowest one."

Kakashi words quickly sparked Sasuke into working while Sakura removed the next window.

It took only several more hours before everyone was done. The house was rather clean almost spotless even the hot springs were clean much to Sakura's relief that she wouldn't have to take a bath in the cold river water. Naruto had removed all over grown grass cutting it down to ankle length while destroing most the lush flowers and guardian plants that decorated the places. However despite that set back Naruto had swept, mopped dusted and cleaned every room in the whole place.

Kakashi smiled as he looked over the place with a semi unconscious Naruto groaning and complaining about a heavy migraines slumped over his shoulders. "See I told you Naruto's training would pay off he did what would normally take weeks even a month in just a few hours. Now all we have to do is head to town pick up some more supplies for working inside tomorrow and we shall be able to call it a day."

Everyone seemed to groan. "More work come on sensei don't you think we've done enough." Sakura said complaining. Her arms ached and she could barely feel her legs. Her body felt like a noodle. Sasuke only complaining with a "Hn" But he seemed to be expressing the same thing as he laid on his back looking up at the ceiling.

Kakashi shock his head. "Now come one lets go the less time we waist repairing this place the more time I can evaluate and train you guys." Kakashi said with a smile. In truth he only cared about his Icha Icha reading he was so presently missing out on.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Kakashi led the group around with his nose peered in his book surprising and baffling everyone at how he could avoid tripping and walking into things.

Naruto was acting loud and annoying after he woke up from his killer headache while Sasuke brooded and Sakura swoon each slowly returning to their original personalities despite only having moved in.

Kakashi lead the students around assigning each of them to pick up supplies as he went in search of an electrician and plumber.

Late around night fall everyone meet up at the local cafe which Kakashi had eaten at earlier. Kakashi quickly seal up the supplies and sat with the team his face still buried in Icha Icha.

"We are in luck. Tomorrow the electrician and the plumber will be over to begin working on our place." Kakashi said as he brought the menu to his side still somehow reading Icha Icha and the menu at the same time.

"Yatta They have ramen." Naruto screamed out nearly jumping out of the booth in joy but Sakura knocked him upside the head before he could make too much of a scene.

"Baka sit down quiet down." Sakura said as she smiled over at Sasuke who was acting like a statue while staring at the menu quiet and creepily.

Near the end of the meal which Kakashi frowned at the fact Naruto at nearly 20 bowls of ramen everyone went home enjoying the cool brisk of the evening storm breeze.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Naruto sat quietly staring out the broken paper window of his place looking up at the clouded sky and partly clouded crested moon his had clenching his journal for the first time he was adding a pleasant page. He had actually enjoyed today.

_"Today was my first new day." _Is what Naruto told himself as he leaned back against the wall staring aimlessly up at the sky till his eyelids became heavy and fatigued with sleep.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_**(AN: Phew done... I know I know not as detailed so wonderfully it kind of dulled out a little but Good Dam this was a really long chapter I wanted to keep to one day per chapter. Well I'll try to work on livening the characters personality... Its hard for me to do happy smiling moments...So to tablemono604... I think that's what you felt was off... as I said the characters are a little OOC... Me and Happy don't mix well... So me and doing Naruto or Sakura's matter in a normal situation aren't the best... I hope you guys enjoy the little mix up I did with Sakura family and Naruto's personality... I'm sticking to the fact that Naruto acts like a goofball and has a goofball personality but on the inside he is collected and well thought out... Heh don't worry I'll still keep him goofy and brainless to such things as Girls and other comic things Hee-hee-heeh.**_

_**Oh and Yes this is a NarutoxSakura Fanfic... Its just a little too early to start pulling out the lovey lovey between them... I'll stick to Sakura swooning over Sasuke, Sasuke ignoring her and Naruto swooning over Sakura.**_

_**Tomorrow is a new day... Who knows what will happen... I'm typing this up as I go... I decided its going to a rather long yet entertaining... Post up a few suggestions in what you think should happen who knows if its funny or crazy it might happen... As well... I wonder what could be in the cave muwahahahaha.**_

_**That's all for the next I'd say 4 to 5 hours.)**_


	5. Arc I: Day 2: Reflection

Chapter 4

-------------------------------------------

The sun seemed to shimmer on the sunrise yet its warm rays where blocked clouded by heavy dark clouds of rain which seemed to poor endlessly down on their new living quarters the roof creaked and leaded even with much outer repair and cleaning, it still held its old style appeal something that slightly seemed to sooth Naruto maybe it was the heavy rain or they leaking roof as the drops splash against the floor.

Naruto just wanted to lay back and let the sounds submerge him in tranquility and relaxation. But just like everything it was disturbed with the clashing and rolling sounds of lightning which made his hair stand on end.

It was not so much the explosion or the flashing of lightning but more of an instinctive reaction to it. Something deep inside just told him to escape such sounds.

Naruto exhaled a sigh as he decided to stripped off his outer layer of clothes for he was still wearing the bloody shredded jumpsuit he had worn in the hospital. Sure no one really took the time to change yesterday even Sakura had worn her same outfit. It was kind of gross to think about but they figured if they where going to get covered in dirty. Why bother dirtying up a new outfit.

However for Naruto's condition he had no more spare clothes. He managed to pick up a pair of baggy black pants made of a loose material and a simple white cotton t-shirt but he could not find anything else in the store that fit him or bother with the time to look for more. The simple pants looked more like a pair of sweat pants on him and the shirt walls a little big but Naruto was not one to complain about such problems his mind was else where.

He knew he was too far to actually hear Kakashi words... He wasn't an idiot and Kakashi didn't yell them. He knew that something had to have relayed the information too him. The simple face that he can remember cleaning parts of the house his clones cleaned also registered with his mind.

Slowly the puzzle clicked together in his mind. _"Kage Bunshin is stealth and recon-cense Kakashi-sensei said so... So that means they retain all knowledge before they are destroy Yatta. They are truly perfect for training." _Naruto told himself as he popped the broken door to the sky room of his room. He summoned up four clones. _"Since they're not part of me I won't get any physical experiences from them... But they do use ninjutsu the scroll said that... So I should have them practice the ninjutsu I know while I work on taijutsu... That should be good enough. I'll send a clone to greet Kakashi when everyone wakes up." _

Naruto took off his white t-shirt casting it inside for the pants where made of a water resistances material which allowed them to dry quickly. He places about a dozen clones inside at took 3 with him. He was going to test the potential of his Kage bunshin. Naruto was not much of a thinker but when it came to a fight he certainly new how to think. Kage Bunshin would be his most devastating fighting weapon and one of his most common for the ninjutsu was easy just a few seals.

He took one last glance at the yellow scroll.

_Train with Kage Bunshin... Try mixing them around with other jutsu. Kage Bunshin can perform Ninjutsu and Genjutsu They are physical bodies separate of your body but not your mind."_

That was his first week long assignment from the old Hokage. The old Kage knew that Naruto had very lousy chakra control but an almost unlimited chakra composite.

Naruto settled down into the only basic taijutsu stance he knew some of them he learned back when he used to challenge Sasuke in fights. Since then he's adjusted punches and kicks making them different more controlled to his body and his enemies' reaction like an average fighter. Though he knew it was still a genin level stance it was an unpredictable stance for it did not run off your actions of next steps. He learned from watching everyone fight and from fighting Sasuke. One should not act first but act secondary. React to your opponents moves make them miss you and hit where you want control them like a puppet on strings and the fight will be yours.

Naruto waited for his 4 clones to attack him the first one threw a punch teamed by a seconds sweep kick. Naruto ducked and jumped the punch and kick only to have one of his clones launch another punch. Together they worked fairly well all of them using the same style of controlling making it difficult on Naruto. As he constantly ducked and rolled out of the way moving from spot to spot punching the clones over and over he learned that he could dispel them with a fatal blow.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kakashi eyes drifted about his bed he could hear the thunderous roar of the lightning as he dispelled his silencing jutsu and trap seals. He wanted to spend a nice hour reading his Icha Icha but he knew he needed to inspect the roofs for leaks and help his new charges.

Kakashi hated the fact that he wasn't getting to be lazy on a perfect reading day such as today. But he knew he was far away from the village and his students had very little knowledge of jutsu's to protect them they where far weaker than an average genin team. Plus his average pay as Jounin would not cover raising 3 genin and repairs without driving him broke. The moment he learned it was a hotel he was going to use it as a sources of income; believing that it was one of the many reasons the Hokage sent him to this location.

Kakashi tossed off the sheets looking to his bag he quickly threw on a new clean and fresh copy of his jounin outfit and in an almost instantaneous matter replaces his mask.

Kakashi unrolled the silver scroll placing blood on the first seal out popped the money he safely pocketed away looking over several more scrolls and a few very large scrolls. He set them neatly on the old wood dresser that had managed to survive. For now he just wanted to get things straightened out so his genin managed to hold the place together for customers. Then he would train them.

Kakashi thought for awhile wondering if he should get one of the students to cook or if he should do it himself finally he looked up at the sky and decided against risking lighting fire to the place he would work in the master kitchen that still had no power or electricity and water and it was quiet possible even in this weather the man would come over today to do inspections of the wiring.

But the first of the matters where waking up his students.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kakashi strolled to Naruto's room first it was the closest of room he could feel a heightened chakra pulse coming from the room that told him Naruto was up and possibly using chakra.

However Kakashi hadn't expected Naruto to already be experimenting with Kage Bunshin and sparing in the middle of his room.

Kakashi strolled into the room. "Oi, Naruto I see you're up before me again."

Naruto nodded his head. "Hai sensei, been up for a little over an hour or so now."

Kakashi just nodded his head not really sure how to respond to the statement. "Well, we have to go wake the others up."

Naruto nodded as he dispelled his sparing clones and hoped into the room running his hand threw his blonde hair he quickly slicked the loose water off his hair then grabbed a towel he had managed to pack. "Sure sensei, just give me a sec." Naruto said as he summoned up five more clones that went about stringing up a line for his old clothes to soak in the rain he finished drying and threw the shirt back on. "Let's go"

Kakashi nodded. "We'll wake up Sasuke next."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kakashi mused at himself at how heavy the mighty Uchiha seemed to sleep for a shinobi he was very un aware while sleeping. Something he knew he was going to have to work on. Kakashi motioned Naruto to toss the water on Sasuke.

Sasuke instantly bolted as the water came splashing down on him. "Gayahhhh. DAM IT DOBE!"

Kakashi grinned. "Sasuke I told him too, now dry your self off and meet me in the main entrance. Me and Naruto will go wake up Sakura."

Sasuke nodded his head as he went to his pack to begin cleaning up he began to mutter things like. "Stupid sensei,"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"NARUTO" **BAM **

Sakura launched her fist into Naruto's head nearly knocking him into the ground. Kakashi sighed. "Naruto are you the only one that does not have problems when waking up." Kakashi asked taking note never to wake Sakura up by nudging her.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "No ones ever has woken me up. So I don't know."

Kakashi nods his head. "So it seems you're always awake before me. Regardless let's get going. Sakura meet us out in the main entrances."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kakashi lets out a deep sigh as they arrive around the same time the plumber and electrician arrived. Naruto once again took over making the breakfast for Kakashi as he talked to his two clients. He sighed deeply at the estimated sum it would cost so much to repair the plumbing and the wiring of the house but it was something that needed to be done.

Naruto sever breakfast, making it with some of the food Kakashi had bought while in town yesterday.

After the much needed meal Kakashi eyed everyone in the group a cup of tea still in his hand he motions to the paper, glue and wooden door. "Today you're going to learn how to do patch work on old fashion doors. Sasuke and Sakura you will take our rooms while Naruto does the other rooms with his clones. You will also keep note of each room that has leaks in the roof that way we may begin patching the ceiling on a dry day."

Everyone nodded their head. "Hai sensei"

With all of Naruto's clones each going to a room they where easily able to quickly replace the screenings and doors. But Naruto's ability to hold the clones longer than 20 minutes was unsuccessful and when they dispersed they left him unconscious for at least an hour forcing them to spend a total of 2 hours to repair the room.

Kakashi spent his evening watching over the plumbers and electrons that worked on the house giving the rest of the day off to his students.

Tomorrow they would patch the roof and after that they would explore the caves and begin preparing the house for guest.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sakura linger in her room the depressed mood of the rain seemed to only draw her into a longer stare of her family photograph. She couldn't remember the smiling side of her family but she knew just from the pictures of her mother and father they where a good family. Her father was slain by the Kyuubi no Kitsune while her mother was still pregnant with her.

The lack of his income and her mother's retirement as a shinobi caused their family life to spiral downwards. Out of desperation her mother married to another clan.

Since then her mother just seems to drown herself in sake and any alcoholic drink drinking away what she calls her sin to Sakura's father.

Because of Sakura's mothers lack of emotions towards her new father he treats them like shit. That anger seems to pass down to Sakura always beating others, taking out her pain on others.

She had grown a habit of excluding herself from people that where consider different and people that get her into trouble. The only friend she had was Ino. Ino seemed to be the only one to understand her. Ino parents had taken Sakura in as one of their own in so many ways saving Sakura from the torments of her step father.

Now days like these seem to remind her of the days she would sit around and listen to her mother cry over their real father. Deep down Sakura only wanted a simple escape from the pain, Suicide just wasn't the answer she could bring herself too though it linger on her mind every day she just couldn't bring herself to leave Ino without a best friend and rival. She joined the academy because Ino joined she chased after Sasuke because Ino chased. She never wanted to be left in the shadows never wanted to let Ino down so taking her life was not a good solution in her mind.

She had to admit her playful crush on Sasuke was entertaining she would often find herself wondering whether she was really in love with Sasuke. Her mom would always say. Beauty, Appearances, Money, Wealth, and Fame none of that mattered when you're in love none of it mattered because when you're with the person you love. You are always happy. That was her favorite phrase to blurt out when she was drunkenly reminiscing over Sakura's father.

Sakura rolled around as she looked at the grassy garden she had in her sky room. Naruto had done a fairly decent job trimming it low. He seemed to have spent special care to Sakura's room making sure he didn't clip any flowers unlike the others.

Sakura couldn't understand why Naruto always chased for her. She was mean and cruel to him at the academy even his smile seemed to disturb her. Something about that smile... How he could take her punch like it was nothing but a bump and grin very cheese or smile right after it even while still in pain. It was... wrong and yet it could make you feel at peace and happy.

Naruto had certainly been acting differently since they left Konoha. More quiet more working and serious. He seemed to have kept to himself even. Sakura just assumed and keeps assuming that it's just because Naruto is away from the village and he's trying to impresses sensei. But something deep down keeps nipping at her gut telling her theirs more to Naruto than what appears on the outer shell.

Sakura tucked away the picture of her mom and dad. Sitting up straight she held one solid thought. _"Why am I thinking of Naruto so much lately... He's a baka a goofball and that outfit of his its horrible."_

_**"Shannaro because he's hiding something. He's hiding it better than Sasuke-kun we must find it out we must know his secret." **_Her inner self ranted with a nosy almost Ino style curiosity.

_"He's not hiding anything... He said so himself." _Sakura countered. She knew it was a lie she didn't even know why she was lying to herself but he did say he knew nothing to why the villagers hated him.

_**"Maybe Sasuke-kun knows least it gives us an excuse to talk with him."**_ Her inner self said. She had a point it at least gave her a reason to bug the Uchiha other than to ask him out.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sasuke sat his legs dangling out into the sky room the protective little overwrap shielded him from the heavy downpour letting him look up clearly at the thick dark clouds. Sasuke always loved the rain it could wash way so many things and bring life to fragile creatures once the rain stopped pouring, the shimmering after affects made the world look reborn, it was always filled with vividly warm colors and a peaceful tranquility that melded with the fresh scent of the grass and trees.

He hated company and the rain always seemed to add to the feeling of loneliness and solitude.

He had already changed out of his blue shirt and white shorts opting for something a little more relaxed much like Naruto except he wore a pair of blue colored pants and a black shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back.

Today was a day of leisure for everyone. Naruto and his clones had done a lot of repairs that probably would have taken months. Though they still had a lot to do they could at least spend a little more time relaxing and less time worrying about managing the house like Kakashi had feared. Maybe even tomorrow they could begin training or search that strange cave.

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk a little. He was progressing faster than he had hoped his goals of avenging were coming faster. He was surprised Kakashi had taken him on as a student he truly didn't buy the line Kakashi had given him but he was curious of why his best friend was acting so strange.

He knew Naruto's darker past that the village hated and abused him. It was the majority of a reason why he didn't want to go out with Sakura. Because she was just like the villagers always ignoring him always beating him up for something that wasn't his fault. But he wouldn't admit it to anyone that he cared for his adopted brother. He watched those that had befriend Naruto get shunned and casted away from society

Even the Hokage was disrespected and insulted as a demon lover behind his back. Such things made Sasuke sick and such ignorance made him constantly hate being around people; till he finally became used to the loneliness and the isolation preferring it over the company of others around him.

**Knock, Knock, Knock **

"Sasuke-kun you in their?" Sakura called out from behind the main door.

Sasuke rolled his eyes letting out a sigh. _"Does she always have to bother me? I was enjoying the rain."_ Sasuke told himself as he pulled himself off the floor. "Hn, yeah I am what you need Sakura." Sasuke called back.

"I was wondering if we could... You know talk." Sakura said as she slid the door open to politely speak to Sasuke still not intruding into the room.

Sasuke shrugs. "About?" He said keeping his cool attitude as he walked across the room.

Sakura gaze casted down to the hardwood floor as she spoke her words slightly mumbled. "Naruto"

Sasuke eyes seem to twitch. _"What does she want me to beat him into his sense that she loves me not him. Sheesh this girl is annoying."_ "Naruto bothering you again?"

Sakura shakes her head. "Well... No... Sort of... I just wanted to talk about him."

Sasuke raised and eyebrow "Fine well don't just stand in the doorway come in." Sasuke said as he grabbed a bag of chips off the table.

Sakura carefully walked into the room closing the newly repaired door behind her. "Well do you know any reason why Naruto's acting so strange?" Sakura asked as she watched Sasuke walk back over to his porch sitting down gazing at the clouds.

"He's not acting strange... He's just being himself." Sasuke said as he felt Sakura sit down beside him.

"What do you mean?" Sakura responded.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders a little. "Naruto... He's a person that loves to help people and he's also a person that just wants to be recognized. In the village he uses pranks... Here... He just works. What better way to make us like him than doing a lot of the work for us." Sasuke said smoothly. He knew Naruto had been acting almost opposite to how he acts at the village but he knew Naruto only pulled pranks to get attention a few times though he'd never openly admit it... he joined in.

"I don't understand." Sakura asked.

Sasuke lets out a sigh as he pulls out a chip. "Sakura, you know Naruto's an orphan don't you."

Sakura nodded her head. "It's not like its a secret everyone knows that though he doesn't show it."

Sasuke nodded his head. "Because... Naruto's logic is that what has happened has happened he can't change the fact that he's an orphan he can only smile and accept it."

Sakura nodded again this time will a little more understanding. She used that logic with her fathers' death she had long since stopped crying over his death and accepted it.

Sasuke set the bag aside his appetite not quiet with him anymore. "So he simply tries to get people to acknowledge him and accept him. Unlike you he doesn't have anyone to care for him. Unlike me he doesn't have a clan reputation or title. He is just Naruto in so many eyes he is nothing but another face in the crowd of people. He doesn't want to be a face he wants to be a name a person something that people will tell stories of and smile at. That's all he wants and that's why he dreams of becoming Hokage."

Sakura just responds with a quiet. "Oh" She had not expected Sasuke to literally give her the answers she had sought about Naruto's personality.

"How did you know all this Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked politely now curious of how he knew what he knew.

Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders once again. "Me and Naruto are exactly the same. Both alone... Both wanting something from the bottom of our hearts, I want to avenge my clan and kill my brother. Naruto wants to be accepted and shed his loneliness. Theirs more to us than meets the eye Sakura."

Sakura just sat their in silence as Sasuke stood up. "I'm going to go ask the dobe if he wants to spar. He was bugging me earlier about it."

Sasuke left Sakura in silences he knew that he needed to let his words sink into the pink haired girl.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kakashi leaned against the wall watching his blonde student sparing with his shadow clones while having the others study and practice things with chakra. Behind Naruto's goofy masked he appeared to be a very serious student and an even more serious learner. Kakashi couldn't help but be slightly inspired by the blonde so he taught him a simple chakra exercise to help with his chakra control which even Naruto had admitted he was very horrible at controlling.

The simple academy training exercise of leaf balancing, his guess was Naruto never learned the technique or at least was never given special attention to teaching, for his chakra was below rough it was almost at permanent damage, meaning he would never be able to control it if it wasn't refined. He read his Icha Icha while watching Naruto's strange stances and fighting style that reminded him of a almost savage tribal style yet a very cold and ruthless art to each killing blow, like he was dancing with your mind letting you think he had no style, no training, no plan right up to his lethal blow which even Kakashi was shocked at how precise and keen each punch and jab were not even most Hyuga possessed Naruto raw talent as a shinobi if he had the Byakugan or Sharingan Kakashi was sure he would have quickly been labeled a genius and possibly ranked near Itachi level of talent.

**Knock, Knock, Knock **

"Naruto its Sasuke that offer to spar still open man?" Sasuke said behind the door.

Almost instantly one of the clones opened the door inviting him in.

Sasuke took a look around the room his face showed he was impressed even if he was trying to mask it. "Hn, you look like you've been keeping yourself busy dobe." Sasuke said in an unimpressed tone.

_"That kid good at masking himself." _Kakashi told himself as he observed Sasuke reaction.

Naruto stepped in from the rain. "Teme you made it so you want to spar in the rain or the main entrances it's large enough."

Sasuke pointed to the rain. "It seems soothing today so we will fight in the rain."

Just as Sasuke was about to close the door Sakura appeared behind him. "Can I watch?"

Naruto and Sasuke just nodded.

Sasuke removed his shirt joining Naruto in the rain the water sliding down the young half naked bodies making Sakura's cheeks flush as pink as her hair, Kakashi thought just for a second he saw a drop of blood coming from her nose.

Kakashi smiled. "Well how about we have a friendly competition between you two. I will teach the winner a jutsu."

Naruto and Sasuke seemed to grin. "Perfect eh dobe."

Naruto nodded. "Indeed teme, so sensei what are the rules."

Kakashi closed his book for a moment looking into the eyes of his students capturing there full attention. "Taijutsu only, no jutsu that includes Kage Bunshin; it will be up to Sasuke though if he wants Naruto to dispel the clones that are doing chakra exercising behind me."

Sasuke shook his head "Their fine as long as they don't interfere."

Naruto nodded his head. "Ready when you are Sasuke."

Sasuke begins to circle around Naruto as the two of them seem to rotate over and over, each moving at the speed of the other not letting them get the advantage.

Sasuke would take a step in and Naruto would raise his leg as if ready to make a move.

Kakashi watched in interest. It was almost as if Naruto was calculating the best move to make for each of Sasuke moves a taijutsu stance that relied on your enemies' moves and your ability to counter the moves, truly a pefect yet highly flawed taijutsu, for you could not react well without your opponent making the first move, the first move which could be the last move if your up against a dangerous opponent

Sasuke smirked at Naruto as he took another side step debating how to approach "Still perfecting that taijutsu eh."

Naruto nodded his head waiting for Sasuke to act. "When you get the sharingan I have to be ready right."

Sasuke grinned at Naruto, it would indeed be very interesting once he had his Sharingan. "But you know I'll just counter everything you throw at me."

Naruto nods. "And I'll counter your counters now enough talk let fight."

Sasuke nods as he charges in at Naruto he fakes low as Naruto brings up his shin ready to make a jump up or block a low kick. His right arm hangs high incase of a fake and his left hangs mid ready to block any punches.

Sasuke breaks out of his low charge leaping off his left foot he brings his right down. Naruto blocks with his right arm catching it. Sasuke twists his body slamming down his fist only to have Naruto's left grab it. Sasuke brings in his left what would seem like a impossible move to block but Naruto just as quickly twist his leg away freeing up his right hand the catches the fist now breaking Sasuke moment as he clenches onto Sasuke fist and begins spinning around he slings Sasuke into the air. Right as Sasuke begins heading to the ground Naruto lifts his foot into the air only to have Sasuke block the kick using his arm muscles he twist himself clear of Naruto's fist then yanks on Naruto's foot giving him enough momentum to land a kick towards Naruto chest but amazingly Naruto blocks it with his feet kicking Sasuke off of him and into an aerial roll as he lands on his back he rolls backwards quickly rebounding to his feet.

Sasuke and Naruto stare each other down both panting. "Not bad Dobe you've gotten much better."

Naruto smirks. "I have to thank my clones."

Sasuke takes a deep breath. "You've got even more flexible than I had imagined."

Naruto grinned at Sasuke and mocked him slightly. "Is that a complement?"

Sasuke smirks as he charges Naruto again this time instead of faking low he fakes high coming in low they exchange a serious of blows each landing several punches to one another as Naruto tries to doge and take the openings he rams his fist 3 times into Sasuke face and twice into his gut while Sasuke bashes him five times in the face and once in the gut.

The two of them break way from the fist clash this time Naruto taking the charge he comes in with a high straight down heal drop as Sasuke catches his foot Naruto removes his other from the ground and aims it at Sasuke chest forcing Sasuke ether let go of his current foot or catch the other.

Sasuke catches Naruto's second foot as Naruto quickly brings his knees in much like something curling into a ball or bending over he slammed both his fist into Sasuke shoulders the impact and pain causes Sasuke to release as he pushes off Sasuke using his feet to kick Sasuke in the back like a wild dog leaping off someone.

Sasuke spins around charging at Naruto's back he sweeps out Naruto's leg his fist comes crashing down following landing a hard blow to Naruto's face as he pulls his other fist back this time Naruto manages to roll away hoping to his feet he whips the blood of his lip.

"You're going to be a pain when you get that sharingan teme." Naruto said as he analyzed Sasuke in another game of circle.

Sasuke takes a deep breath. "Yeah but I'll still not be able to take the blunt force you can. Sheesh did you even feel the last punch."

Naruto grinned one of his famous toothy grins. "Nope"

Sasuke glared at Naruto. "I swear you're like a freak of nature when it comes to taking damage Naruto."

Naruto shrugged as they went into another serious of moves.

Kakashi smiled he was quiet surprised that both of them where relying more on the flexibility and momentum of their bodies than the counter and reactions. Instead moving like a dances or highly calculated game of chess responding to each others means of defenses and defending the defense until one was caught in the others trap.

Sakura watched in awe she had never watched them fight before she never knew Naruto could match Sasuke taijutsu so well considering Sasuke the top ranked taijutsu student of the class.

Finally after a long fight Kakashi broke them apart. "Well... I think this is a tie." He said from behind his book his interest was on the fight more than his book but he still enjoyed reading. "I'll teach each of you a bit of taijutsu you have very dangerous styles but if you continue to improve them they can be very strong some of the best taijutsu are styles that rely on the reaction of your opponent instead of your actions. I thought you fought only rashly Naruto."

Naruto grinned as he spiked his hand threw his hair. "A shinobi should be good at deception Kakashi-sensei. If a shinobi lets his enemy think he is rash then he can trick his opponent. How do you think I get the nick name Number one unpredictable ninja? If the enemy thinks I'm going to rush I play distances if the enemy things I'm going to be distances I rush. Never let you enemy know what your next move is. That was the first lesson they ever taught in the academy."

Kakashi nods his head. "Hah, you're right I'll say you had me fooled."

Kakashi watches at the two students walk into the room Sakura actually staring at Naruto and remaining quiet about the fact that he hit Sasuke so many times. Both had black eyes, broken noses and busted lips.

"Well I'll teach all three of you a jutsu. No sense in leaving Sakura out of the training after all she is part of the team."

The two of them nodded.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kakashi pulls a black and a pink scroll from his pocket. "Yesterday I gave Naruto his training scroll. These are scrolls that the Hokage gave me to give to you. Each contains a set number of jutsu and a requirement for each of you. These scrolls you will study on your own." Kakashi said as he tossed the pink scroll to Sakura and the black scroll to Sasuke.

He then pulled out three red scroll. "This one however... Is one I will work from in your own time. They contain exercises of training, Sakura... You have perfect chakra control so chakra control is not your problem. You need to increases your chakra storage however" Kakashi said as he tossed a scroll to Sakura.

"Sasuke, you are pretty well balanced in chakra control and chakra storage. However with your sharingan as a bloodline you should work on your body reaction time as well. I want you to work on not only chakra control and storage but your reaction time." Kakashi said tossing the scroll to Sasuke.

Kakashi then turns to Naruto. "You however Naruto... You by far have some of the worse chakra control in history yet the largest chakra storages, thus... You will work purely on chakra control." Kakashi said as he tosses the last scroll to Naruto.

"Tomorrow I want to give you a test... You see... I have been lying." Kakashi said as he leaned against the wall.

"In truth you aren't my students yet... You aren't even genin yet. Thus I must give you the academy genin test... Then a test to see if your worthy of becoming my team members. I must be able to rely on you at times just like you rely on me... So the final say goes to me whether you pass or not."

Sakura looks at Kakashi slightly mortified. "But Sensei what happens if we fail."

Kakashi sighs. "Simple... I send you back to the village." He said causing all three to stare at him. "If you can't pass my test then you can't be on my team. This mission is for my team only."

Everyone looks down at their scrolls as Kakashi breaks the silences. "I'd advices that you go train now. Tomorrow because it will be a clear day I will give you the test. It could be over anything that you where supposed to learn in the academy."

"Hai" The three say as the rush out of the main entrances and into their rooms

Kakashi smirks. _"Tomorrow will be and interesting day."_ Kakashi mused to himself.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**(AN: Wow... I had originally was trying to make this chapter longer... I ended up making it too long... Well crap happens I may split this chapter later I hope you like the new chapter... I wanted to play a little bit of personality background with the characters... As you can tell Sakura reflected on her home life and how it affect her I tried to keep with her character as best I could even though a lot about her changes, Sasuke reflected on his loneliness and personality. And Naruto reflected on his thoughts... I also wanted to begin working them together as a team... Personally I hate writing about trying to clean and repair a house. Hee-hee-hee Thank you Kage Bunshin... Lol. So now that that's aside I can reflect a certain friendliness and Yes I know... Sasuke is actually acting nice to Naruto.. But if you remember in the beginning... Sasuke was indeed friends with Naruto when they where younger that's why Naruto fought so hard for him in the beginning. Sasuke isn't as dark ether.. He's more... Closed up least that's what I decided on for now. Sakura is also... different... She isn't going to be such a well bitch still a Sasuke loving fan girl but not so abusive though she is going to have to gradually build emotions for Naruto... Yes people this is a NaruSaku fanfic... Sasuke as he stated will not go out with Sakura because of the way she acts so... No SasuSaku. Though they will have friendly moments like talks and maybe a hug or two when they are sad... Things friends do... But nothing more do I make that clear... Heh I have someone already lined up for Sasuke... But I can't tell who... That's a secret.)**_


	6. Arc I: Day 3: Test

Naruto Chapter 5

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

The scent of fresh rain on wet grass overpowers the air as the new day begins. The sun still tucked behind the rainy clouds that had only hours ago finished their down pour. The faint wind mixes with the sound of grumbling stomachs.

Each of the three students stand before Kakashi his single eye watching them ever so closely each groggy and upset over the lack of breakfast and Kakashi somehow being later than he was supposed too.

"I have decided to go ahead and skill the academy test. Instead we will do a survival exercise." Kakashi said with a sudden seriousness to his voice. "You could die so you will attack with the intention to kill or you could be killed."

"The test is a simple one." Kakashi said as he pulled out two bells. "I have two bells, If you get one... You pass... If you don't... You fail it's that simple."

Sakura stared at the bells in confusion. "But sensei there is only 2 bells and three of us."

Kakashi nodded his head. "That's right... Only two of you will pass the other... Will be sent back home."

As quickly as he said that the tension in the air seemed to grow each student refusing to be sent back. They have achieved a once in a lifetime opportunity. Special training escaping their old life styles and becoming shinobi's early.

For Sasuke case failure would mean the wait on his vengeance and being weaker than his team mates.

For Sakura it meant returning to her abusive father and loosing Sasuke.

For Naruto it was returning to an abusive village back to being a goofball and loosing the chance to be on the team with Sakura.

Kakashi gave a smile as he jingles the bells. "Begin you have 3 hours."

As instantly as the words leave his mouth two of the genin scatter while Naruto just stares down Kakashi.

Naruto's eyes scan Kakashi. "Since when have their ever been a 3 squad team besides ANBU's."

Kakashi nods. "It is true all genin to jounin teams are indeed all 4 squads.. But when have students been pulled out two years ahead of class and giving such a chances as this."

Naruto suddenly dashes at Kakashi his mind on grasping the bells as he runs forward he tries to slug Kakashi across the face but Kakashi doges with simple ease. Naruto summons up 40 or so clones all too easy for Kakashi as he beats down the numbers.

Normally Naruto would have rushed in with his clones... But he knew of Kakashi skill level just from observing he could tell. Kakashi wasn't even trying. So instead Naruto lands beside Sakura in the clone confusion.

"Sakura-chan... We need to work together." Naruto said quietly.

Sakura nodded her head. "What about Sasuke-kun."

Naruto looks to Sasuke position. "He'll help us. I don't really care of I go back but we need to at least have two of us get the bells. One on One we are no match we can settle the swabbed of bells later after we completed it don't you think."

Sakura nods her head. "For once I'm shocked Naruto. You have a very good point we can't take sensei on by ourselves...So... we must use team work."

Naruto nods as Sakura and him move over to Sasuke position.

"Dobe, Sakura why are you here?" Sasuke said slightly ticked off the grouped over to his position.

Naruto eyes Sasuke. "Teme, even you can't defeat a Jounin we must work together me and Sakura greed we will figure out who gets the bells when we actually get them."

Sasuke nodded his head. "That is it... Your right Naruto... This test isn't a matter of who gets the bells but rather how we get the bells. He isn't going to make us a 3 squad team he's going to make us a team that ether passes or fails He's testing our skills of working together."

Naruto and Sakura nod. "Would make sense... If we are going to be on a team together we need to work together." Sakura said.

Sasuke nods. "Teh, we should have known from the beginning."

Naruto nods. "Teamwork is the real goal of the test."

Sasuke nodded as he begins drawing in the dirt. "Okay let's make a plan, Naruto you rush him with your clones, Sakura will be a distraction during the clones and I'll play the final touch."

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Kakashi muses to himself. _"So they've figured it out I'm a bit surprised I guess Naruto isn't so completely brainless if you mix him with Sasuke, Though they will still argue over the bells."_

Kakashi watched as the bombarded him with attacks they had achieved the concept of teamwork so Kakashi played by the rules and allowed them to get their hands on the bells.

Now the three of them sat together looking over the bells Sasuke greedily clung to his while Naruto held the other in an almost thoughtless act looked to Sakura her green eyes beginning to swell up with tears "Here Sakura-chan." Naruto said as he tossed the bell over to her. "My dream of Hokage can wait a few years."

The bell actually bounced off Sakura's head as she stood their completely stunned. Naruto had just given up the dream he ranted about so many times for her.

Kakashi frowned. "Naruto you understand your going back to the village now. Your going to have to wait with the rest of the students and return to that life you had."

Naruto look to Sakura and smile. "Course Kakashi, I'll go pack my stuff." Naruto said dropping his head down low.

"Wait Naruto" Kakashi called back.

Naruto turned around in a depressed fashion. "What Kakashi"

Kakashi smiled. "Theirs no need. You pass the test. This test was more than just team work, but willingness to sacrifice for your team-mates."

Naruto smiles a little. "So I get to stay on the team."

Kakashi nods his head. "You do, All Three of you pass."

Naruto leaps into the air. "Yatta Hokage here I come. -ttebayo" within moments he was hugging Kakashi who was trying to shove him off.

Naruto seemed to beam with pride as Kakashi pulled out three headbands. "You three are now officially genin of Team 7."

Naruto was the first to grab the headband followed by Sakura and Sasuke each looking at their headband with a proud smile.

Kakashi looked at his students and smile. "You guys get the day off to train, Go to town. Or relax. Tomorrow we will begin the more serious training."

The three new genin nod their heads as Naruto takes off for the house Sakura nervously trailing behind him her mind still confused on how, why Naruto was so willing to sacrifice he dream for her.

"Naruto wait can I talk to you?" Sakura asked as she caught up with Naruto at the main entrance.

Naruto just flashed her a soft warm smile. "Sure Sakura-chan anything for you."

Sakura gave a small smile back. "Why did you give up the bell to me?"

Naruto just grins. "Because you needed it more than me besides the Hokage position could wait awhile."

Sakura gives Naruto a quick hug before running away to harass Sasuke into going to the town.

Naruto just lingers in the doorway for along time his face still just as flushed as when Sakura had hugged him. Finally snapping out of his trance he walks into the hotel with a big genuine smile on his face.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Naruto summons up several Kage bunshin to begin the chakra exercises as he orders a spare clone to prepare him a cup of ramen. One again he settles down into a taijutsu match.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Sakura walks behind Sasuke as they travel threw the town it didn't take long for Sakura to convince Sasuke to take her into town.

Sakura's eyes scanned over the town it was not a big town nor was it a small town just an average looking village on the outskirts of Konoha no kuni (Land of Fire). It had a mix of items from several different countries and villages.

Sakura would bolt from window to window admiring the wonderful objects on display ranging from jewels to clothes even candy treats.

However Sasuke was less amused he just had one place in mind the blacksmiths. He wanted to acquire some training kunai and check their ninja gears. He knew that only Hidden villages such as Konoha had much better quality ninja equipment. He did not want to wreak his good gear while training.

It would be as Shikamaru put it... Troublesome for Sasuke to go into combat with dull and worn out weapons, not only would it make his fighting harder but put his life at a greater risk. "Hurry up Sakura." Sasuke called out as he shouted over to Sakura who was in a window shopping.

"Okay Sasuke-kun so where are we going." Sakura asked sweetly as she hoped into step beside him hoping she could squeeze out a date with him at least possibly lunch together alone just the two of them.

Sasuke shook his head. "I've already told you the blacksmith." _"Geez, she never gives up... Least she's not as bad as that Yamanka girl"_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Naruto laid back against the hard ground his eyes scanning the stars, the calm cool midnight air blew briskly against his whisker cheeks. Something deep in his gut was beginning to churn and eat away at his mind. Naruto brushes the annoying feeling away as his mind retraces the faces of the Hokage in his ritual visualization of being the next face right next to the Yondaime.

"Dobe, What you up too." Sasuke asks as he strolls over to greet Naruto.

Naruto raised and eyebrow at the encroaching shadow of Sasuke. "Sasuke you don't have to be so secretive with hanging out with me."

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders before laying down next to Naruto. "Thinking of the Hokage mountains again"

Naruto nods his head. "Like always."

Sasuke just stares at the stars. "Hn, what do you think of Kakashi-sensei?"

Naruto grins. "He's a big pervert."

Sasuke chuckled slightly. "That's obvious, but he does seem cool."

Naruto nodded his head. "I wonder what he has behind that mask."

Sasuke chuckled even more as he arched an eyebrow at the blonde. "I bet fish lips"

Naruto shook his head as he changed his vision to Kakashi mask, causing his eye's to glint with curiosity. "Probably a giant scare you saw his missing right eye."

Sasuke nodded his head once again. "Possibly, so what's the first thing you're going to do when you make Hokage."

Naruto grinned. "I'm going to ask Sakura-chan out ttebayo." Naruto shouted with his fist into the air.

Sasuke shared another chuckle with himself, his friend was always so amusing no matter how different Naruto was he wouldn't ever let there social status ever get in the way of his friendship other wise life would just be way to dull. "Still the same Naruto. I swear you're as bad as the fan girls."

Naruto smile turned into a pout as he stopped laughing. "Hey I don't steal her underwear."

Sasuke cheeks blushed slightly as he glared. "Hey I thought we agreed to never bring that up."

Naruto chuckled at his friends' expense. "Dude I still can't get over that. They raided your house... That's just creepy."

Sasuke nodded his head as he shot back a joke. "I've got to watch myself next time I'm back they might just get physical."

Naruto grinned. "Well you said you always wanted to revive the Uchiha clan."

Sasuke eyes twitched and he glared at Naruto. "Not cool."

Naruto waves his hand lazily brushing off the Uchiha sourness. "Hey, Hey Least you know you have an excellent chance at it."

Sasuke nodded his head with a small chuckle he poked back at Naruto. "I guess that's true. You better make the Uzumaki clan big to cover for the Uchiha."

Naruto nodded with a grin. "Of course, wouldn't have any other way man."

Sasuke and Naruto sat chuckling as the reminisced of jokes and old times. "Naruto, I remember that time you painted the Hokage faces. You should have tagged me in on it."

Naruto nodded his head he couldn't have agreed more. "Yeah but your fan girls would have gotten us caught."

Sasuke sighed it was always the fan girls fault. "Man you never let me join in the good pranks."

Naruto laughed. "Sasuke your paint bomb gift to Iruka was the best."

Sasuke nodded. "He tried to blame you so many times, Yet you were with him the whole day."

Naruto face light up in another chuckle. "Those where good times Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded his head and shot Naruto a smile. "There is plenty of more to come dobe."

Naruto points to the sky. "I wonder what they will say of the great Naruto and Sasuke in the future what tales will they tell of us."

Sasuke laughs. "The great Team 7"

Naruto grins. "No... The Amazing Team 7"

Naruto and Sasuke stare up at the sky before finally parting ways for sleep.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

(AN: Okay well... I changed up the bell test pretty great... I needed to spice in another moment for Sakura and Naruto... Yeah I guess you can tell Naruto's a little more serious/smarter than before... He still holds his goofy side I just couldn't express it today...As for Sasuke's OCC he's not really OCCing so much... He was considered Best friends with Naruto well before they became shinobi's as the Flashbacks of Naruto and Sasuke suggest... But Naruto I'll admit is going on the OCC side... Oh and don't forget to add suggestions.

Preview for the Next Chapter.

"Wow Kakashi-sensei this place is huge." Sakura shouted out to have it echo back threw the darkness.

Kakashi smirks. "Now we begin some heavy training... We have a month till our first mission."


	7. Arc I: Day 28: Cave

Chapter 6

----------------------------------------------------------------

The morning was thick with dew and a cold chill of air. The cold temperature of fall was finally enclosing in on the group. They could feel the snow coming in any week now. They had spent a weeks together in constant training. The Hotel still had one surprise left to uncover but it was finally starting to work the old wiring and electricity had been replaced in all but the cave. Even the plumbing was finally working in every room.

Kakashi was feeling it was growing closer to teaching them genin techniques. He decided that their morning routine would be to finally unseal that cave and learn wall climbing in the afternoon.

Kakashi eyed the glass window of his room as he heard a pecking of a bird the nearly weekly bird that the Hokage would send Kakashi ever 4 to 5 days arrived with a very large message.

Kakashi yanked out the scroll immediately releasing the bird as he addressed the scroll.

_"Message from the Hokage:_

_Classification S Rank:_

_Kakashi-san, we are having troubles in the area around your area. Their has been increasing activity of Orochimaru Grass nins. I would like to request you keep an extra eye on the Uchiha for we believe he maybe the target of Orochimaru._

_Aside from that I'm glad to hear that the team is getting along so well you've already promoted them to genin which I have kept logged in my book. I would like to inform you that Haruno Sakura mother Sarah Haruno has decided to clean up her act and stop drinking. She will be stopping by in a month or two if she can keep her act clean she has grown worried for her daughter. If you think Sakura is capable of her mothers visit then I will proceed._

_As for Uzumaki Naruto... The counsel could have cared less now that he's out of the village but in the case of Uchiha Sasuke they are pleased to hear you have taken him as your student. _

_End of Message_

Kakashi lets out a sigh. "I'll send him a message later I guess I'll have to pick up their training if Orochimaru is in the area."

--------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi eye scan over the huge ancient oak doors on the cave the paper seal covers the crack as something that was constructed as a simple lock. Kakashi lifts his hand to the seal. "Kai" He said out loud as the paper burned away on the door.

Naruto and Sasuke each grabbed a door as the musty dank smell came out from the cave overpowering even Kakashi.

Kakashi smirked as he looked inside while the other gasped. "This place is huge!" Sakura shouted out into the darkness.

"Yatta a real training area." Naruto called out as he looked at the area. It was huge indeed, the edges lined with a Bamboo forest giving a perfect seclusion feeling. It was way deeper than anyone had thought as it took them nearly an hour of walking to travel to the center.

Deep in the center of the area existed a large opening where the only light source seemed to shine down on a large 300 hundred year old tree. It was indeed old but it size is what impressed Kakashi, the tree was a Sakura tree **(Cherry Blossom)**. Much larger than any Sakura tree had ever seen, almost as if it was a sacred or spiritual Sakura tree. The Light sparked down on the petals that where in eternal bloom. The warm light and cool temperature created by the mountain seemed to place the tree in an eternal grown with no fall or winter cycles. The faint breeze giving by the incoming hole from the ceiling created a faint cracking noise as it swayed the bamboo. The faint trickling of water also filled the air.

The place was tranquil, peaceful, the perfect places for one to rest their mind and release their spirits. Kakashi finally understood what made this place so calm and soothing why the hotel was built. It was all because of this cave. This cave seemed to give a perfect Spiritual feeling as if you where floating on air. Your soul no longer was bound by your body. The Sakura petals from the tree gave an even greater beauty. This would by far be one of Konoha's great beauties that rivaled their great Sakura tree gardens and Hokage Monument. In his life he had never seen something so tranquil

"Alright" Kakashi called out almost in a tone that Gai would. "We are going to begin some heavy training."

Everyone nodded their head as Sasuke smiled. "This place... It's Amazing... It blocks out everything other than peaces."

Naruto chuckled "I never though I'd hear that from you Sasuke... But I couldn't agree more."

Sakura smiled as she looked at the tree. "I could just linger in here for ever."

Kakashi nodded his head. "Let use begin, I want you two learn how to climb a tree."

Everyone looks at Kakashi strangely as he walks into the distances

"We already know how to climb trees sensei." Naruto shouted out.

Kakashi stops as he arrives at a nearby Sakura tree that lingered among the bamboos. "Without your hands." Kakashi said as he began climbing with only his chakra.

"Whaaa, how are you doing that sensei?" Naruto shouted out pointing at Kakashi.

Kakashi turned around. "Simple. Charka."

Naruto fussy his brows together in a confused look "So your using katra to climb the tree."

Sakura bashes her first with Naruto's head "Its Chakra"

Sasuke look on quietly ignoring is two teammates.

Naruto rubs his head. "How are you doing it sensei?"

Kakashi walks back up the tree. "You concentrate chakra into your feet. Too much chakra and you'll be blasted off, too little and you won't have enough to hold you on and you'll fall."

Kakashi climbs down the tree. "This tree here's big enough for all three of you to train on. Mark how high you get with your kunai each time trying to move a little higher."

The three genin nod "Where are you going Kakashi-sensei." Sakura calls back as she watches Kakashi walk off.

Kakashi smiles a little. "I'm going to go read under that very large tree."

Sakura nods everyone knew what he meant now by large tree. The thing was massive compared to the other Sakura trees that littered the forest of bamboo.

Sakura managed to get the climbing exercise down easy but Kakashi has sent her back saying it would help improve her chakra coils and overall storage if she continued training.

She watched in amusement as Naruto and Sasuke competitively climbed the tree each one getting a little higher.

Naruto even asked Sakura for help. Finally late in the afternoon Sakura laid sprawled out flat on her back complexly exhausted even when the two boys where still going at it. She started to understand what Kakashi meant when he said she had the lowest chakra supply of them all the other two had only broken into a light sweat and heavy panting yet could still go on where she was on the verge of blacking out.

Less than an hour later Kakashi returned with four boxed bento lunches as he sat down handing them to the three sweaty and exhausted students he gives a small smile. "So what have we learned?"

Naruto look to his side of the tree the bark looks like it had gone several rounds against Gai in a taijutsu match. "I have horrible chakra control yet a lot of chakra."

Sasuke looks at his end only seeing a few dents. "I have a balanced control and chakra storage but I am quick to drain my chakra which means I need to improve my control and chakra storage at an even pace."

Sakura just hung her head low her body slowly recovering from her exhausted state. "I have the worst chakra storage but the best chakra control..."

Kakashi nods his head. "Good."

Kakashi opens his boxed meal eating without even removing his mask disturbing the three genin all carrying looks of how is that freaking possible on their faces.

Kakashi set his meal aside for a moment. "After a week of tree climbing exercises I am going to teach you to walk on water with chakra. This will be much harder and much more strenuous than tree climbing exercise. You will do water exercises for a week."

Everyone seems to frown and give a groan about the water exercises.

Kakashi just pick up his food again this time he shuts his eyes. "I've decided Sakura your going to be our medical ninja."

Sakura looked at Kakashi like she had just received the worst insult. "What why?"

Kakashi opened his eyes narrowing his gaze to Sakura. "Simple you have the worst supply and the best control something that makes a perfect medical ninja. Every team must have a medical ninja. Naruto control is too horrible he'd kill people before he'd heal and if we made Sasuke the medical ninja then we'd be wasting his bloodline ability even though it holds great medical talents he is more of a fighter and probably couldn't take sitting still to heal you properly during a battle. Naruto and Sasuke are combat style people you are just not suited for combat you will be much more useful to us as a medical kunoichi. Not to mention medical shinobi are the most important members of the team."

Sakura looks at Kakashi a little confused. "Are they really that important?"

Kakashi nods his head. "Most defiantly, you can save our lives and keep missions from failing before they even start. Poisons are fast and normally kill within minutes we might not have that time to return to the village and get it extracted even more common situation if we get wounded we could die before returning to the village first aid and bandages can only go so far Sakura. Our lives will depend on your skills... Without you we'd just be walking coffins for even the greatest fighters get wounded and one simple wound could be the end of everything."

Sakura lowered her head she does not like the fact that she was insulted and called weaker but she knew it to be true. "I'll be a medical nin."

Kakashi nodded his head.

"Kakashi-sensei what are you going to teach me and teme then?" Naruto said as he sprayed out a mouthful of rice.

Kakashi sighed as he set his empty box aside. "Well Naruto with your massive chakra I believe you are better sorted to seals and elemental ninjutsu. Sasuke with his sharingan is a naturally gifted in Genjutsu and Taijutsu. I will make Sasuke our strategic as well as stealth, Sasuke will teach you taijutsu and you can teach Sasuke and Sakura stealth and evasion.. I will teach you equally in ninjutsu."

"Naruto teach Sasuke-kun and me stealth... You're kidding I mean look at him he's not stealthy at all he wears a jumpsuit that screams kill me and he's louder than an explosive tag." Sakura shouts out in protest

Kakashi shakes his head low. "You know very little about your team do you Sakura. Naruto can out fox any Konoha ANBU that includes me."

Naruto cheek glow slightly from the praise. "Kakashi-sensei you exaggerate."

Kakashi glared. "You could probably get in and out of Konoha without even trying Naruto the only person that you can't seem to escape is Iruka"

Kakashi stood up dusting his pants off. "Well enough talk for now. I was at a very good part in my book. Besides you should be training."

Kakashi slowly begins walking away "Naruto you should teach your team-mates Kage Bunshin. I'm sure by now you've learned its many uses. Whatever experience and knowledge your clones gain it is gained by you once they dispel. It makes years of training happen in only months. It's an S-rank jutsu because of its chakra drain. But Kage Bunshin would provide them excellent training in chakra control and their chakra storage. Sasuke, Sakura be very careful you could die of chakra exhaustion from that jutsu at you current levels. This isn't a competition this jutsu is a serious matter."

The three Genin give out a "Hai"

Naruto lies back in the grass. "I don't get it. I have lots more chakra but I'm still exhausted."

Sakura lies back in the grass followed by Sasuke as they recuperate more before their training. "Naruto that's because you probably have narrow chakra coils."

Naruto looks at Sakura even more confused. "I don't understand."

Sakura sighs. "Naruto there are 4 things that are required for chakra in jutsu. One: A chakra network, without a chakra network you can not live for chakra can not flow throughout your body. The chakra network consists of coils much like veins inside your body but instead of blood they flow chakra threw your body. The smaller your coils are the less chakra that averagely flows threw your body so your body gets exhausted quicker when using your chakra for a continued amount of time.

Two: chakra storage the over all amount of chakra your body has two flow threw it. We ninja have more than average chakra allowing us to perform jutsu and still remain alive. We increases our chakra storages threw physical and spiritual training.

Three Chakra control, Chakra control is how well we can control the chakra threw out or body. The better our control is the better our jutsu, we have gates flowing throughout our chakra network restricting the flow of chakra threw our body. The better control we have the easier to open and closed the chakra gates and the less chakra we waste on jutsu. In the case of tree climbing the better we can manipulate the chakra going to our feet.

Lastly is Manifestation: something that is required to bring the chakra outside our body we use various seals and hand seals in which the chakra is released as a ninjutsu or Genjutsu in the case of seals it can be many things depending on the seal pattern."

Sakura finishes her long lecture as she lets out a sigh. "Didn't you pay attention in class ever?"

Naruto's face remains blank for along time until he scrunches his blonde brows. "I don't really get it still... But I think I understand the concept. When performing a ninjutsu or Genjutsu even body enhancing jutsu. We draw chakra from our body it flows threw our chakra network which is our chakra coils and then manifest itself. Our chakra control is how well we can manage that chakra."

Sakura nods her head with a small smile. "Yep that's the jest of it."

Naruto grins. "Okay... I guess its time I show you Kage Bunshin."

Naruto stands to his feet dusting the dirt off he proceeds to show them the seals and explain the jutsu.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu, Kage Bunshin no jutsu, Kage Bunshin no jutsu, Kage Bunshin no jutsu, Kage Bunshin no jutsu." Sasuke chants over and over his fingers held in the t shaped manor his eyes closed as he chants it for the 100th time. "Kage Bunshin no jutsu"

Naruto scowled as Sasuke and Sakura. "It's been over 2 hours."

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu, Kage Bunshin no jutsu, KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU." Sakura screams the last chant out as a loud poofing noise his heard.

A ghastly deranged and pale Sakura clone forms beside Sakura as she falls on her knees in an instant her breathing grows heavy as she feels like theirs 500 lb on her chests she can barely hear Naruto screaming out. "Dispel, Dispel quickly Sakura-chan."

Sakura winces as she rocks back and forth on the edge of blacking out she places her hands together. "Kai" She mutters out right before the darkness overtakes her.

Naruto lets out a deep sigh of relief as he notices that Sakura is just unconscious.

Naruto eyes dart up to Sasuke still continuing his chant. "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU." Sasuke screams out this time pouring every ounce of his chakra into the jutsu a small poof is hear as a pale sickly looking Sasuke forms next to him. Just as quickly as Sakura, Sasuke falls down onto one knee panting heavy. "Teh, Kai" Is all Sasuke said as he quickly black out the clone poofing away.

Naruto creates two clones commanding them to take Sasuke and Sakura to Kakashi as he summons up a few more clones to help him with tree climbing.

---------------------------------

Kakashi pokes his nose out from behind his books as he watches the two Naruto clones carry Sasuke and Sakura to him.

The clones laid out Sakura and Sasuke. "How'd they do?"

The clone beside Sasuke turns to Kakashi. "Sakura made a clone but it was very sickly looking only partially formed I'd say about 3rd of the way. Sasuke on the other hand just had a pale looking clone he probably just need a small amount more of chakra to keep the clone stable."

Kakashi nodded his head. "Tell Naruto that they are fine I will take care of them now he has nothing to worry about." With his words he flicks a kunai into the clone dispelling him to give the information to Naruto.

Kakashi pulls out two chakra pills from his pouch giving one to Sakura and the other to Sasuke.

Within a few moments Sakura opens her eyes to see Naruto sparkling blue eyes staring down at her. "I'm okay now Naruto."

"You had me worried Sakura-chan." Naruto says in a calm voice not trying to break down.

Kakashi closes his book. "You can go tell Naruto that Sakura is fine."

The clone nods as it dispeled itself with its kunai. Slowly within a few minutes later Sasuke wakes up rubbing his head.

"Teh, How come the dobe can make so many clones and we can't even make one." Sasuke said in a very annoyed tone growling at the fact that Naruto could make hundreds and yet he couldn't make one.

Sakura breaks her silence curiously "Kakashi-sensei how come Naruto can make so many clones?"

Kakashi rubs the back of his head knowing he can't tell them the truth. "Well... You see Naruto is special, a gifted student." He said with a small smile.

Sasuke shakes his head and glares. "No matter how special or gifted someone is they could never have that much chakra unless... Unless they-"

Kakashi cut him off before he could finish his sentence. "They have a bloodline." Kakashi finished it with an eyebrow as if hinting that was Sasuke next words. He knew Sasuke was going to say inhuman but he wanted to finish before he got the idea into Sakura's mind.

Sakura gasped. "Naruto has a bloodline."

Kakashi nodded his head. "Hai, We don't quiet know what bloodline because we don't know his parents. We only know that he has an insane amount of chakra."

Kakashi turns to Sasuke. "Each of you has a bloodline in fact."

Sakura just stares wide eyed ready to pass out. "Y-Y-Yo-You m-e-me" Sakura stuttered out worse than a naked Hinata before Naruto

Kakashi nods his head. "Yes even you Sakura. We know you have your mother bloodline of nearly perfect chakra control however we honestly don't know what your father bloodline is. He was a retired shinobi when he came to the village and all information on his bloodline was lost during the Kyuubi attack. We do know he was one of the only people that where able to hold their ground giving the 4th enough time to slay the Kyuubi. So whatever bloodline if, it was even passed to you is very powerful."

Sakura just sit there with her mouth wide open like a fish gasping for air.

Kakashi rises from the tree. "It's getting late." He said looking at the sky above them the night already encroaching. "Let's call it a day and get some sleep. Let's go get Naruto."

Kakashi walks with Sasuke and Sakura as they find a passed out Naruto lying on the ground Kakashi lifts him up. "He certainly likes to train. Both of you can't mention Naruto's bloodline to him. I will tell him about it when we begin more advance training in a few weeks."

Sasuke and Sakura nod their heads. "Hai"

Sakura looks at the tree its bark almost completely missing the awe of the surrounding just seems to make the tree drive in the feeling Naruto had put into training. The feeling of wanting to achieve to grow to become stronger in order to protect, a feeling that seem to give her comfort.

----------------------------------

(AN: I'm really really, really pissed about this chapter... I had it all finished this afternoon so perfect and a lot shorter... But My comp crashed and I had to redo it... It's late... Very very late... I have to be up early tomorrow and welll... I just figured I'd post this up for you... Sorry if it's bad... Well you've learned a few supprised today... I'm going to start moving at a little faster pace with time.)


	8. Arc I: Day 65: Playing

Chapter 7

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

The cool chilly fall breeze nipped at the red and golden brightly colored tree leaves that light up the Ho no kuni was a land considered to have the most amazing fall seasons ever. But amazing would be a understatement of the century their falls seasons where simply breath taking as the vegetation under went its changing its colors. The weather had growing into the lower nippy temperatures of the closing fall and beginning of winter forcing the team to wear warmer long sleeved clothes. Even during their harsh heavy training they would still wear the warm clothes.

The month progressed quickly for the young genin as they stepped of Kakashi walking on water training to more specific trainings that better suited them and their new specialization.

Naruto and Sakura spent most of their times locked away in their rooms reading scroll after scroll. Kakashi was not good at medical jutsu or written seals, even if he was the student of the Yondaime. But the issues of specialties didn't bother the group much. Naruto hated the hard work and constantan of reading but thanks to his Kage Bunshin he could read and practice several seals propelling him at a rate faster than Kakashi could keep up with.

Sakura however had finally managed to pull off a successful Kage Bunshin didn't have as much advancement as Naruto. Kakashi diligently however would devote any necessary efforts on the few jutsu that Rin had shown him with his sharingan. Slowly with time Sakura was able to heal fish and small animals though she could still only bandage, set and wrap minor injuries.

Sasuke had seemed to progress at the same speeds of Naruto after successfully awakening his sharingan with the training Kakashi had given him he progressed at Taijutsu and Genjutsu with amazing speeds.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

It was growing into a heavy chill as Sakura perked her pink brows above the scroll her eyes scanning the open window debating on the choice of wither to close the window or ignore the cold draft.

She looked down at the scroll with a small sigh. Naruto had once again called off their stealth training calming he was making a break threw on some new experimental seal.

She was beginning to miss their training as her mind slowly drifted away from the medical scroll onto the memory of their first day.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_ Flashback_** -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura stood at the entrance of the cave.

"Alright we are going to play a simple game of tag." Naruto said.

"Tag but that's for children." Sakura whined

Naruto gave a cheeses grin. "Sometimes the most childish games can be the most important Sakura-chan."

Sasuke just give a simple sneer he had yet to achieve his sharingan but he was getting closer at it thanks to Kakashi advice of controlling chakra into his eyes finally telling him to trace fast moving objects as he flooded chakra into his eyes. He was still missing something else but he was getting closer each day.

Naruto grinned. "Two against One"

Sakura on the other hand shook her head. "No Naruto. That's too unfair. We'll defiantly get you."

Naruto nodded his head. "Of course you'll get me. I would hope. But all stealth is, is a simple game of hide and seek Sakura. You try to avoid detection as you move from location to location, Simply avoiding a person hiding your chakra signature and scents as well as your own physical scents and movements. So what better way to learn stealth than performing the basics? Of course I don't expect you to know how to hide yourselves like a jounin or ANBU."

Sasuke actually raises his hand. "Naruto what do you mean by hiding our chakra."

Naruto scrunched his brows and frowned slightly. "Ah, I forgot neither of you know how to hide chakra. It's a chunnin and upper genin skills not quiet taught in the academy until we are seniors and even then they are kind of vague on it."

Naruto places his on the top of his head rubbing his hair. "Well... As you know you can detect someone from their chakra. The more chakra you use the stronger the signature. Because a person can read and detect chakra signatures they can find out the persons location, distance and strength in some cases friendly or foe. Most shinobi simply mask their signatures with a few simple seals however that only lowers the signature to a low level. A person must consciously use their chakra and suppress their signature. It doesn't require chakra control to suppress your chakra more it requires the familiarity with your chakra, your surroundings, and your body movements."

Sakura nodded her head with Sasuke. "So dobe... How do we actually detect a person?" Sasuke asked not sure if Sakura would even ask and he for one knew Naruto could hide well because he was able to avoid ANBU after the many pranks.

Naruto grins. "Each person gives you a certain feeling when you're around them and aura you could call it. That is a person chakra signature... It feels different to each person but in general it never truely changes. The only time a chakra signature can vanish completely is if the person dies or if they are very, very far away. It can never change so the signature you feel for me now will remain that way even when I'm Hokage or 60 years old. It will still remain the chakra signature of Naruto Uzumaki... And that is also why it is called a chakra signature."

Sasuke grins. "Dobe, you talked to sensei about that speech."

Naruto nodded his head as he sheepishly rubs the back of his head. "So I'll sum all this up in my own words. To hide your signature you hide your aura by suppressing it. It's something you have to figure out yourself... I really can't explain it. But to detect someone you search for their signature."

Both Sakura and Sakura nod their heads as Naruto pulls out two wooden kunai and two green scrolls he hands over a scroll to each of them. "These are part of sensei requirements. Because he doesn't trust us with throwing around real kunai at each other while he's gone he wanted me to give you wooden training ones. My objective however is to steal those scrolls from you."

Naruto pulls out his own wooden kunai point to the seal. "Kakashi-sensei also said that if we apply chakra to these kunai then they will leek out a special marking paint that will mark whatever it touches. This way we can successfully hold off each other when we spot each other."

Sakura looks at her wooden kunai. "So basically we are playing ninja. Our mission is to locate and tag you... Or assassinate in real terms while protecting these scrolls... Your mission is to steal these scrolls from us without getting caught."

Naruto nods his head. "Hai, that is correct Sakura-chan. If I steal the scrolls then you must return to the center of the cave and mark the sacred tree with your kunai. Once you mark the tree you have to try and steal your scroll back."

Both nod as Naruto continues. "The same will go for the person that does not hold the scroll. If you get a fatal or disabling blow you must return to the tree and mark it... If you manage to tag me before I get my hands on a scroll then I loose. If I manage to get both your scrolls and bring them back to the tree before being taken out then I win. So basically the marks on the tree will keep count and allow us time to hide while you going to mark the tree. It also kind of represents the boarder of the village. Its gates if you want to think of it that way."

Naruto tucks his kunai away with a large smile. "Kakashi-sensei said he won't be back from Konoha till dark. So we are to do this all day lets hope you can at least catch me."

With those words Naruto disappears into the trees.

Sakura tried to concentrate on the chakra of Naruto only to have Sasuke step in front of her. "Let's go Sakura... We will have to work together to find and him."

After nearly an hour of walking threw the forest of bamboo and Sakura trees Sakura finally get the hang of reading Naruto chakra signature. "I've found him quickly this way."

The two of them arrive at a dense region of bamboo. Sasuke nods his head. "He can hide good... too good. I can feel him in the area... He's close... But-"

"You can't see me Sasuke-teme." Naruto calls out his voice echoes thanks to the very simple voice echoing technique all shinobi's knew from the first year of academy.

Sakura's ocean blue eyes scan the bamboo. Just the way Naruto was able to conceal him self so perfectly sent shivers down her spine. She finally understood what Kakashi meant, Naruto certainly knew how to hide.

"I must say it took you both way to long to pick up on reading chakra signatures... I even had to spike mine." Naruto said from what sounded like a distant yet extremely close.

Sasuke and Sakura both pulled out their wooden kunai placing their backs against one another as they stared into the abyss. The cold weather seemed to create a chilly mist that filled their surroundings. The mist was generated by the cool air meeting the warmer mountain air causing it to condense. It happened mostly at night but with the colder seasons it seemed to always be around like a bathroom during a shower.

"Since you can pick up my chakra signature... Lets see if you can read it when I conceal it." Naruto called out. Suddenly his chakra seemed to drop of the face of the earth.

"Where did he go...? Did he run away?" Sakura asked as panic started to take her over. Sure this was her team-mate her friend. He would never hurt her and this was just training but the un-nerving way he could conseal himself and his chakra spooked her greatly.

"Calm down Sakura its just Naruto don't let his mind games get to you." Sasuke said in a cool voices but even he reflected some of the nervousness.

Then the saw a shuffle to their right as they both turned towards the shuffle they heard a soft yet load voice behind them. "Where are you guys looking? Well I guess I'll take these back the tree and mark a win."

"Holy Shit!" Sasuke said as he spun around quickly whipping his kunai at Naruto who just tosses the scrolls in the air only to be caught by a blonde blur. Naruto vanishes in a puff of smoke. "Kage Bunshin. Fuck! They are so annoying." Sasuke hisses out as he leaps after Naruto was a nervous Sakura in tow. Naruto's sudden approach even if it was a Kage Bunshin had drastically freaked her out.

They arrive at the Sacred tree with Naruto sitting on a branch the scrolls held in one hand the other tucked behind his head. "Hee-hee-hee. That was fun... I loved your guy's reaction to when I snuck up on you. Ready for round two."

Naruto tosses the scrolls back to Sasuke and Sakura as he leapt from the tree into the thick foggy forest of bamboo..

They had spent more than half the day searching for Naruto. They where only able to locate his location when he would grow board and ether send a clone telling them how far he was or spiking his chakra for a few short moments.

In the end both Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto ended up sharing laughs as they spent the rest of their day trading around places. Naruto would join the search with Sasuke or Sakura searching for their other team-mate which ended up in them getting very painted.

Unlike Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura could not sneak around too well and would end up in battles trying to capture the scroll.

When Kakashi finally returned around sunset his face seemed to smile. Naruto was covered in pink and blue paint mostly thanks to the end of the day when they just sat together smearing paint all over each other in giggles. Sasuke and Sakura double teamed Naruto in revenge for spooking them earlier in the day. But Naruto got even revenge on both of them, till it came to an all out paint war.

Kakashi rubbed his head as he looked at the yellow and blue Sakura with squiggle yellow circles on her cheeks and the Yellow and pink Sasuke who contently had a mustache drawn on him in yellow.

"I see you had fun." Kakashi said with a smile.

All three genin nodded. "Hai sensei," They responded in a cheery unison even Sasuke was sporting a smile.

Kakashi pulls off his back overly stuffed with training scrolls. "I'm sorry it took so long but Hokage-sama decided to cram me full of Genjutsu, Medical and Seal scrolls when he heard out what each of you where learning."

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Sakura couldn't help but giggle. They had only had a few others training sessions with Naruto all ending in huge laughs and paint covered faces. But now it had been almost a week since they got to have any fun and Sakura was growing depressed, all she did lately was study her butt off and she was growing board with all the reading.

She wanted fun action, enjoyment and playfulness. Everything a 10 year old would want. Not cramped up in a room reading scrolls.

Sakura was bolted out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. "Sakura-san, Its Kakashi can I come in."

Sakura set aside her medical scroll hopping from her bed she had Kakashi buy last time he was in town she opened the door. "Sure Kakashi-sensei how can I help you."

Kakashi eyes scanned the pink haired girls' room. He already knew what she had inside the room for he had traveled to Konoha several times and each time his students would give him a request list of items the needed or wanted.

"Sakura-san you changed your room around." Kakashi said with a small smile. Sakura's room was the most vivid and colorful. Naruto just had posted of the previous Hokages, and a few random things including a frog poster and a ramen poster but he never moved things around. As for Sasuke room all Kakashi could ever describe the room as was dull and boring he even tried to pick out things for Sasuke but all Sasuke cared to hang in the room was a poster of the Uchiha clan symbol and a few things he had in his old room.

Sakura nods her head as she twirls about in the center her feet bumming into a few unrolled scrolls in her path her floor was littered with unrolled medical scrolls. "Isn't it nice?"

Kakashi nods his head. "Yep, But I have not come to talk about your rooms new style."

Sakura let her arms fall to her side as she walked over to the small three foot high fridge pulling out a bottle of water. "Want one."

Kakashi shook his head politely declining the drink as Sakura took one out for herself. "So what did you come to talk about sensei?"

Kakashi leaned against the wall. "Sakura it's about your mother."

Sakura set her bottle aside and turned angry at him. "What about that bitch." Sakura's eyes twitched slightly. She was not happy with her mother even though she knew her mother loved her she was still not happy with that fact that she allowed her step father beat her and act so well cruel or the fact that her mother was a complete drunk. She still held a firm believe that leaving that house had been the best thing she had ever had happend to her.

Kakashi sighed. "Sakura I've already told you that your mothers sobered up. She's been sober for almost two months. She's really worrying for you she just wants to see you."

Sakura glares her fingers wrapped tightly around the water bottle. "Like I care I don't want to see her." Sakura roars out in an angry tone.

Kakashi nodded his head. "I know, I know but its getting close to Christmas. Are you sure you don't want to see her. It's only going to be her and us. None of us have family."

Sakura grabs the bottle. "I still don't want to see her."

Kakashi walks over to Sakura placing his hand on her shoulder making her look into his eyes. "Sakura, Your mother is trying to improve herself she trying. Don't hold a grudge against her just because she worries for her only daughter."

Sakura lets out a sigh as she loosing her grip a little. "But Kakashi-sensei... I'm finally happy I'm finally starting to get over that hell of my past why, why do you want me to relive that pain just thinking about her makes me think of that man." A soft tear escapes Sakura's now closed forest green eyes trickling down her cheek.

Kakashi nodded his head. "I'm not trying to make you relive the pain Sakura. I am trying to keep you from making a major mistake. Please just give her a chance. She's already proved to the Hokage that she can handle and control herself. Let her prove it you."

Sakura just lets out a shivering sigh as she faintly nods her head. "Fine Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi gives her a smile. "Next time I head into town I'll escort her here."

Sakura nods her head as she watches Kakashi walk out of her room. Once he closes the door she just falls to her knees the thoughts of wither she was making a mistake and the thoughts of her mothers face and that man all seemed to bombard her. Yet she wanted another picture like the picture she had of her mother and father. She just wanted a happy memory of her mother one she could clearly remember that didn't involve a situation of ether of them crying or lying. Something that she could reminisce about with everyone... A new picture to look at a picture with her in it"

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_**(AN: Hey Guys and Girls... I'm in a very... Depressed mood... My personal life with my girl just went south... So I don't know how often I'll be updating... I like working on this story to keep my mind distracted from my heart but in the state I'm in... I can't make many promises on updates... I've been trying to do one a day or one every other day...**_

_**I've decided to speed up the time a little. In this transgression... They went from early November to early December. They have only been together since October 10th and it is now December 14th. Exactly around the time fall end... I think... Where I live we have pretty late falls. So its around that time it starts closing in and snow beings... Anyways I wanted to make Sakura's mom enter around Christmas and still give everyone time to improve on training. I hope I am keeping their skills within training... It... Never really showed Kakashi teaching everyone... Except for the bell test... tree climbing and a few inspiring moments... They never showed Kakashi teaching his students... So well... I'm trying to work that out... Heh, Training scrolls you got to love them... As for an actual mission... I'll come up with something my minds drawn a blank on things to do other than, guard duties, fighting Orochimaru sound shinobi and a few random things... They are still to young I think to do anything really bloody... I believe they need at least a year of training under Kakashi before they get that far...**_

_**Well Leave your ideas and reviews and I'll read them.**_

_**Preview of next chapter.**_

_**"So Naruto what's this new seal you've come up with." Sakura as curiously as she watches the smile on Naruto's face.**_

_**"Well, Sakura-chan... Its a secret... For next chapter but I can tell you... It will make us seem cooler." Naruto said with a wide grin.**_

_**"Dobe, It better be impressive if you skipped out on our stealth training to finish it." Sasuke said in a flat tone.**_

_**Sakura smiles. "yeah Sasuke-kun's right... Things are just to boarding and uneventful currently I'm Sick of these stupid scrolls.")**_


	9. Arc I: Day: 68: Lullby

Chapter 8

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Sakura leaned her stiff back against the wall. Tonight was the one night she could not sleep. Kakashi was to return tomorrow with her mother. Sakura regret the decision yet embraced it. Her heart wanted to see her mother. Yet her mind told her it would be painful and her gut held a bad feeling in it.

Kakashi had told Sakura just how much she had changed yet it did not comfort Sakura one bit. She just closed her jade green eyes taking in a deep breath she slowly opened them starting into the star abyss of the night sky just wishing something would ease her heart.

Sakura didn't know how long she was staring until she heard it. But the song seemed to wash over her in an almost peaceful and relaxing wave.

_"Cherry Blossoms April brings."_

Sakura's ears perked up a little bit _"Am I hearing things." _Sakura thought to herself

_"Up against the clear blue sky." _

Sakura just blinked as she listened to the song it seemed so familiar

_"Mist-like petals gently sigh."_

Again she heard male the voice... It seemed so sad yet so peaceful and happy.

_"Come with me, come with me."_

_"See the sweet cherry trees bloom."_

Sakura couldn't help but felt like she heard the voice singing out to her heart, a voice so familiar.

_"Cherry Blossoms April brings"_

_"Up against the clear blue sky."_

_"Mist-like petals gently sigh"_

_"Come with me, come with me."_

_"See the sweet cherry trees bloom."_

The song repeated itself slowly drawing Sakura into a peaceful state. It was almost as if the song was singing to Sakura. Washing away Sakura's worry and concerns about her mother.

Sakura's lean against the wall seems to fall into more of a slump as she slides down against the wall sitting rather relaxed and a new song seems to sprout from the night.

"_Gentle waves, calling softly, ocean lullaby;"_

_"Rabbit moon glowing silver listens from the sky."_

_"Gentle waves, calling softly ocean lullaby;"_

_"Rabbit moon glowing silver, beckons me"_

_"Goodnight."_

Sakura seems to feel the darkness of sleep enclose on her under the enchanting boys voices. Something about the song the way its sung or who it was sung by just seems to melt her into a relaxed state.

Just as Sakura was about to zone out into her peaceful abyss of sleep she hears the voice pick up another song.

_Can you hear me? _

_The sky is limitless and blue  
The sea is endlessly large  
To you, please remain smiling or else i'll cry_

_You don't have to look around now  
Because everyone are in these hands_

_Wanting to cry, wanting to run  
If you forget happiness then sing  
Light was born and dark was born, the two is together  
Feeling harmonia, telepathy_

_The cloud is white and drifts aimlessly  
The rain isn't black and crying anymore  
When you look up, you'll notice that single line  
Someday, the heart calls hallelujah_

_The wren that searches for an unchanging song  
Can you see that we're all connected with an unseen thread?_

_Feeling lonely, at the brim of being alone  
If you're buried, close your eyes and sing  
Even if we're apart, on that same land,  
Under that mistletoe  
Feeling harmonia, telepathy_

_Can you hear me?_

_To that dreamer, with love  
I will deliver happiness to wherever so sing_

_If you forget happiness then sing  
Light was born and dark was born, the two is together  
The final harmonia, telepathy_

_Can you hear me?_

Sakura could feel her-self slipping lower and lower as the singing repeated. Every second she closed her eyes he would be in the middle of another verse.

Just as she was about to close her eyes for the last time she head. "Sleep tight Sakura-chan."

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Sakura slowly blinked her eye open with a groggy groan. Her back hurt like hell from sleeping against the wall yet it was one of the best sleeps she had ever had. Something about that boy's voice seemed to make her wake up happy and smiling despite her misgivings of her mothers' comings.

But Sakura couldn't help but wonder where it came from. She didn't think Sasuke could or even was possible for him to sing and she didn't ever know about Naruto she had never heard him try to sing. But the voice it sounded so familiar to her. It even knew her name. _"Sleep tight Sakura-chan." _Almost as if it was a specter singing form beyond the grave.

Sakura groggily threw on a fresh clean pair of clothes as she hopped out of the shower her eyes still tiered from the early morning.

But Sakura wanted to find out who was singing if anyone else heard it. She wanted to know where those lullabies and song came from.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Sakura stepped out into the main kitchen of the hotel. It was a very large kitchen that was branched off the side of the main entrance. Entirely wooden and open except for the modern kitchen and appliances that ducked behind the double swing doors of the open dining area.

Sakura saw Sasuke perched on a stool his chop sticks picking at the fish as of to show he was board yet hungry at the same time.

"Sasuke-kun you shouldn't play with your food." Sakura chimed out.

Sasuke just gave a simple "Hn" as his eyes remained fixed on the fish before him.

Sakura slowly strolled up to Sasuke. "I was wonder Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke sets his chops sticks down. "What Sakura, What could it be now." Sasuke said highly annoyed that Sakura was pestering him so very early in the morning. Sasuke had a good reason for being irritated. He hated morning and he hated not eating in peace.

"Did you hear someone singing last night Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked sweetly. She knew better than to disturb the mighty Uchiha breakfast time. Anybody that bother Uchiha Sasuke while he eating breakfast was stuck with him being grumpy all day; Of course that always meant Naruto was stuck with him just for calling him grumpy and boring every morning.

Sasuke just nods his head. "Hai, Peaceful isn't it."

Sakura's face went red for a moment as her eyes widen as overwhelming joy seemed to spread to her. _"Was Sasuke-kun singing to me last night?"_ "Was that you singing Sasuke-kun?" She asked barely keeping her words together and her voice steady.

But just as fast as her joy came it was gone with the shake of his head. "Nope." Was all Sasuke said

Sakura frowned. If it was not Sasuke then who was it, she couldn't believe it was Naruto. The voice was too soft to lulling to be his. But at least she wasn't hearing things.

Sasuke looked too the wooden doors. "Last night was the first night you've heard him sing to you isn't it."

Sakura just nodded her head in confusion. "Does he sing to me ?"

Sasuke nods his head. "Hai, Every night. You'd never expect he could sing so well."

Sakura nods her head but she couldn't figure it out. _"Why can't I figure out who it is?" _Sakura began mentally cursing herself till she figured she might as well ask. "Who was it?"

Sasuke glares at her for a moment. "Who else lives in the place besides you and me? Sheesh sometimes you are dumber than the dobe."

Sakura's face immediately wraps into confusion. "Huh, you don't mean Naruto was the one singing."

Sasuke just nods his head. "Every night he sings to you. A few times he has sung a song or two my way. But yep it's the dobe alright. But don't mention it to his face... He's shy on such matters."

Sakura raises an eyebrow "Shy? Naruto, shy?" Sakura nearly wanted to break out laughing at the thought it was preposterous it was insane. Sasuke had to be pulling her leg.

But Sasuke just nods his head. "Naruto can be a very shy person when it comes to his feeling Sakura."

Sakura nodded her head. "I guess anyone can be shy about their feelings but he doesn't need to be shy about singing."

Sasuke just snorts. "Kami-sama your dim witted Sakura... Regardless don't bring it up with him... Last time I tried he didn't sing for a week... I rather enjoy the peacefulness of the songs they help me sleep."

Sakura was bewildered as Sasuke confession. She just nodded her head. "Hai... I promise I won't."

Sasuke nods his head as he pulls out a wooden kunai and scroll. "Naruto's going to train us again today. He left your breakfast in the kitchen to keep warm. When your done meet us by the sacred tree."

Sakura nodded her head taking the kunai and scroll. They had come to a stage in their training where they all held scrolls trying to steal off one another in playful fun.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Sakura arrives at the sacred tree less than 20 minutes later with Naruto laying in a branch and Sasuke leaning against the trunk in discussion of Naruto's break threw.

"So Dobe, Your saying the seal will allow us to store things on our skin much like a sealing scroll."

Naruto nods his head. "That's the jest of it. All we do is channel a little chakra to the seal instead of blood and out pops a kunai or sword or anything you have sealed."

Sasuke smirks. "I like the sound of it... Chakra instead of blood how'd you pull that off?"

Naruto shrugs. "It just came to me when I was studying chakra sealing scrolls and blood summoning."

Sakura pokes into the conversation. "What you guys talking about?"

Naruto almost immediately hops down from the branch. "Oh Hey Sakura-chan. We where just talking about the new sealing scrolls I finished yesterday. I hope Kakashi-sensei will like it."

Naruto grinned holding up his wrist. "Its a special sealing seal that goes on the skin, but unlike normal seals it uses chakra instead of blood. It also isn't as big or messy as the other one."

Naruto channels a little chakra into his arm as a scroll seems to poof in his hand another poof is heard in his right as a wooden kunai appears. "Pretty cool huh, I'm working on a concealing seal that the great Jiraiya the sannin used to see if I can't make it hidden and give it an element of surprise."

Sakura gives a big smile. "That's totally cool Naruto, You so have to help me set one up."

Naruto nods his head. "I can do it now if you want. It only took a few minutes for me to set Sasuke up."

Sakura shrugs. "Sure if Sasuke doesn't mind waiting for a moment."

Sasuke shakes his head as he poofs the wooden kunai back and forth between his hand with a smirk. "I'm rather amused right now go for it." Poof, poof, Poof.

Sakura rolls her black sleeves as Naruto pulls out a ink brush all the while Sasuke seemed to remain performing the same poofs as he moves the scroll and kunai between hands and just playing around enjoying the seals almost smiling at its cleverness.

Sakura feels Naruto release her wrists. "Okay all done Sakura-chan, all you do to activate it is activate the seal when an object is near it and it will seal that object. I can only seal one object however. I'm still working on the more complex multi item skin seal. This however will give you a slight upper hand. All you do to recover the sealed item is channel chakra into the seal again after you've sealed something and poof you have your weapon... Just like the teme has been demonstrating for the last 10 minutes." Naruto finished with an irritated twitch at Sasuke

Sasuke just grinned. "What can I say... I love it... **Poof, Poof**, No longer do we have to obsesses about carrying our kunai in the open now we can just poof them to our hands almost instantly. It's perfect for stealth and assassination missions... How come no one ever invented it before this is pure genius I love it."

Naruto shrugs. "I don't know... I only found the blood summon seal and the chakra scroll seal. Not to mention grafting it onto skin is another whole complex seal... I asked Kakashi-sensei why no one ever tried he simply said it was far to complex and complicated for an average person to try and design it. He was guessing I was making all my good progress thanks to the clones. He said that if I added the time each clone used up I would understand how long it took to make it."

Sakura decides to ask curiously. "How long?"

Naruto shrugs. "I'd say since I've been working on it for a month almost non stop with over 200 clones.. Probably 20 years or so... About 5 to crack the seals then 5 to reconstruct them then 10 fixing the stupid glitch that allowed you to use chakra without triggering it. So far I've only got it to work on the wrist, forearms and legs."

Sakura gasps. "No wonder no ones ever tried to make it... 20 years is a long time."

Naruto shrugs. "Well I guess we should be thankful to the Kage Bunshin... Though they do give a nasty headache... How many can you two perform?"

Sasuke sneered at the prospect of Naruto's clones. "I've only gotten 4."

Sakura hold up three fingers. "3"

Naruto nods. "Cool... Maybe I'll work on a chakra storage seal next for you guys... I've been tinkering with an idea design since way before I started the wrist seals... But I just can't get a good base or make it smaller... I heard the sannin Orochimaru had cracked the size problem but I don't have his scrolls or information... I also read he used evil and corrupt chakra that destroys the body and mind he's never finished the seal." Naruto finishes with his hand on his chin... "Plus you'd need a massive chakra supply to start the seal to keep it from absorbing all your chakra in the process..."

Sasuke pulls himself of the tree. "Yo, seal master before you start scheming new ideas and ditch our training again why don't you help us out."

Naruto grins. "Yeah good point but Sasuke."

"What" Sasuke responds cool still poofing his kunai.

"Did you just say Yo like Kakashi-sensei?"

Sasuke face faults into a deep depression as a cloud forms over his head. "I did... That perverted bastared rubbing off on me kami-sama dam him."

Naruto and Sakura chuckle as Naruto poofs out his scroll. "Well teme I guess you're it then. Bye, Bye."

Naruto zipped away into the tree with a giggling Sakura.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

The paint fight ended with a loud "Yo" Echoing from the front entrance of the house which was replied with three loud. "Kakashi-sensei"

Sakura was the first to arrive her face still covered in yellow and blue paint. "Hey Kakashi-sensei you won't believe it look what Naruto invented." Sakura chimed out supper cheery as she demonstrated the seal. She had to agree with Sasuke the poofing was cool.

Poof The kunai and scroll disappear before Kakashi

Poof Kakashi eyes nearly popped out of his head as he watched them return to Sakura's hands.

"Amazing... So he finally cracked it." Kakashi said with an over powering proud smile.

"Did what Hatake-san?" Said an older female voice from behind.

"Mommy" Sakura said happy. She didn't know why she was happy if she had to guess it would have been a mix of all the laughs that where spreading around thanks to Naruto new seal and the surprise paint fighting that randomly happened because everyone minds slipped on the new seals and started attacking each other thinking the person was unarmed.

A blue eyed snow white haired woman behind Kakashi smiled. "Sakura-chan. My baby it's so nice to see you again." She said in a tearful voice as she ran and hugged Sakura.

Sasuke appeared moments later after the two finally stopped hugging and Sakura's mother stopped crying.

"Hn, Sakura the dobes still searching for us I think." Sasuke said with a mischievous laugh as he started cackling like a mad man obsessed with the poof of the seal.

"You've got poof addictions Sasuke-kun." Sakura said with a smile as she poofed away her kunai and scroll.

Sasuke chuckled ignoring Sakura's comment while Kakashi just watched Sasuke amusingly poof around the scroll setting his kunai down so he could show off.

Suddenly a whinny voice came out from the blonde behind Sasuke. "She's right maybe I should remove that before you go insane and start saying poof."

"NO, MY PRESIOUS POOF YOU WILL NOT STEAL MY POOF I'LL KILL YOU." Sasuke screamed like a madman at Naruto. Leaving everyone with the thought. _"He's lost it."_

"Okay, Okay, Okay. Fine, I won't touch the seal teme. So Sakura-chan this must by your beautiful mom." Naruto said with a smile as he showed himself with a smile.

But just as quickly as appeared his smile dropped into a frown. "Oh Shi-"

"GOD DAM KYUUBI BRAT." Asami roared out

Suddenly the room erupted into chaos as Sakura's mother flicked out three kunai into Naruto within a blinding speed she was charging at Naruto. "I WON'T LET YOU NEAR MY DAUGHTER YOU MURDER. YOU WON'T DEFILE MY INNOCENT FLOWER."

Within seconds Naruto was sprinting into the cave forest blood dripping from the imbedded kunais leaving Sasuke and Sakura completely stunned. Kakashi managed to tackle Sakura's mother to the ground with a kunai to her throat. "Asami Haruno calm down this instant."

Sakura quickly snapped out of her shock as she hears Kakashi cold voice he looked as if he was about to sever Asami head clean from her neck. "Mom." Was all Sakura could choke out as tears trickled down her cheeks and a knot formed in her throat.

Kakashi turns to Sakura. "Sakura try and locate Naruto make sure he's okay."

Sakura nods her head as she bolts towards the open cave doors knowing that it was probably where Naruto was hiding. She couldn't understand at the moment why her mother had snapped like that or why she called Naruto such foul words or even why she attacked him but her mind didn't care. Naruto was a friend a good friend and a team-mate. She wasn't about to let him hide in a corner and bleed to death those wounds where fatal. All three kunais struck vital points.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Sakura must have searched for over and hour as she tried to trace the faint chakra signature but after awhile it completely died down. She had his general location but she couldn't figure it out. It was as if Naruto had already died. She began to worry even more for the life of her team-mate. Even Sasuke had jumped into the cave searching for Naruto. They had split up hoping they fair better with the results.

Slowly after awhile Sakura came to the sacred tree as she listened carefully she could hear the faint sound of crying. She couldn't locate the source but she was defiant that it was Naruto's crying that she was hearing and it was tearing her up inside. It was her fault Naruto was attacked it was her fault he was crying... All because she allowed her stupid mother to come.

"Naruto, Naruto I know your there come out please." Sakura pleaded.

"Go AWAY!" Naruto sobbed back, he sounded like a frightened animal that had been beaten one to many times no longer trusting anyone.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Sakura pleaded back.

"That's a lie you always hit me." Naruto snapped back. His words sunk deep into Sakura cutting at the very strings of her heart. She never meant for all the punches and calling him Baka to actually hurt him... I was just... her up bringing her way... They where only playful taps unless he pissed her off.

Suddenly the thought hit Sakura faster than she could register. _"Maybe if I sing one of his songs he'll calm down." _Sakura quickly cleared her throat as she soothed her voice into the sweetest tone she could possibly manage.

_"Can you hear me? _

_The sky is limitless and blue  
The sea is endlessly large  
To you, please remain smiling or else i'll cry"_

Sakura could hear the faint crying sounds begin to dull under her soft sweet voice.

_You don't have to look around now  
Because everyone are in these hands_

_Wanting to cry, wanting to run  
If you forget happiness then sing  
Light was born and dark was born, the two is together  
Feeling harmonia, telepathy_

_The cloud is white and drifts aimlessly  
The rain isn't black and crying anymore  
When you look up, you'll notice that single line  
Someday, the heart calls hallelujah_

_The wren that searches for an unchanging song  
Can you see that we're all connected with an unseen thread?_

_Feeling lonely, at the brim of being alone  
If you're buried, close your eyes and sing  
Even if we're apart, on that same land,  
Under that mistletoe  
Feeling harmonia, telepathy_

_Can you hear me?_

_To that dreamer, with love  
I will deliver happiness to wherever so sing_

_If you forget happiness then sing  
Light was born and dark was born, the two is together  
The final harmonia, telepathy_

_Can you hear me?_

"Can you hear me Naruto-kun." Sakura added the strange suffix to her. Of course she didn't feel love towards Naruto but she certainly felt close enough to consider it for use he was a good friend and she didn't want him scared.

"You know... The old man said my mom used to sing that song to me... I've never heard anyone else ever sing it... It was nice... You have a very beautiful voice." Naruto said to her. His tears had stopped but she could still hear the sadness in his voice.

"I'm not going to hurt you Naruto-kun. Please come out." Sakura said a little flushed from Naruto's complement.

"You... You don't hate me?" Naruto said in a scared tone.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Now why would I hate you Naruto-kun. You've never given me a reason more than ticking me off with stupid comments. But that's just a perk of being your friend isn't it."

Naruto's voice seemed to lighten lightly as he heard her words but he was still very hurt she could tell. "You're not going to try and kill me?"

Sakura's heart panged at his words. "Naruto I promise I'm not going to try and kill you. You have my word now come out please."

Naruto hops down from the Sakura tree the kunais still embedded into his body his eyes red and puffy from crying.

Sakura walks over to Naruto embracing him in a deep hug letting him cry a little more. "Hey Sasuke-kun I found him!" Sakura shouted out only to have Naruto flinch and tense a little but he didn't dare break his hug on her... He enjoyed it too much.

Sasuke appeared from the forest slightly panting from his frantic search. "Naruto you okay?" Sasuke asked as he walked closer.

Sakura nodded her head. "Naruto-kun I need to remove the kunais and heal you."

Naruto simply nodded his head. "Hai"

Sakura broke away from the hug the warmth she felt from it was quickly replaced by the cold misty air.

But as Sakura began to remove the kunais with Sasuke they gasped at how the wounded seemed to heal even with Sakura's medical jutsu their was now way Naruto should have been healing so fast... The skin even looked fresh and new leaving no trace of the wound.

Both Sasuke and Sakura looked to one another figured they should get the answer from Kakashi than bombing the still clearly upset Naruto. "Come on Naruto-kun. Let head back to Kakashi-sensei I'm sure he's worried about you he cares two you know."

Naruto just quietly nodded his head as Sakura held his hand tenderly easing him on while Sasuke draped one are on Naruto's shoulder both showing they where their for Naruto.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

(AN: Now that's what I call a nice chapter... Heeh Poof, Poof, Poof... God its got even me addicted... this is bad. Hope you enjoyed the Naruto Sakura moment as well as the crazy Sasuke moment heeheeh MY POOF my precious poof... I sure as hell did. The names of the two lullabies are Sakura and Umi (Vast sea). I wanted you use good real Japanese lullby songs... It was really hard to find translated versions that a man could sing. The song is one of Naruto's songs called Harmonia I believe its an ending theme song in fact... Well as you can tell... I've made Naruto a little happier... He's coming out of his shell... So is Sakura and Sasuke... Though I will not say they all arn't OOC... I can't match their personalities to perfect. As for the man who insulted my English... yes I am fully aware my English sucks... I'm working in word pad and I'm not having this beta... So tough... I though this was a nice chapter it really expressed the innocents of everyone as well as the bond slowly forming... Heeh... I can't get over that kick ass seal I randomly came up with after watching the last managa chapter but I believe Sasuke actually uses blood... reguadless... Its cool... Poof... Lol leave a reviews and suggestion remember I'm open to anything so long as it doesn't divert off the Naruto Sakura... I'd pefer to keep out going back in time and well... Naruto and Sakura dying and coming back... Those are a little too far fetched where I'm trying to keep this inside the relims of possibilities with Naruto. As you know its an AU story.. But I'd like to keep some normality.


	10. Arc I: Day 68: Clans

Chapter 9

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Kakashi sighed as he sat with the Hokage, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Asami. The Hokage had sprinted at super fast speed making it to the Hotel with his ANBU in under two hours.

Kakashi had a long conversation with Asami explaining who Naruto's parents where and everything while Sasuke and Sakura searched for Naruto but Asami still glared daggers at Naruto.

The Hokage exhaled on his pipe blowing smoke into the room. "If I may will you please excuse me to talk with Naruto alone."

Kakashi nods his head. "Hai, you can use the Sacred tree in the cave."

The Hokage raises an eyebrow. "Sacred tree?"

Kakashi nods. "You'll understand its name when you see, it."

The Hokage drops the subject with a nod as he turns to Naruto. "Naruto please come with me so we can talk alone."

Naruto quietly nods his head as he leads the Hokage into the caves.

Kakashi turns to Sakura and Sasuke. "You two are ordered to your rooms. I must talk with your mother for while longer Sakura."

Sakura nods her head. Her concern only grows more and more. First Naruto's apartment, then her mother's savage attack and now the Hokage, just how deep is Naruto's so called bloodline... What's the dark mysterious secret behind it all that her mother would get threaten with death for even talking about it. Though at this point she honestly didn't care about her mom life; She had never truly liked her mom thanks to the drinking and the one chance she gives her to redeem herself she tries to kill Sakura's team-mate.

Sakura and Sasuke notice the two ANBU guards following them. Sasuke stops as he turns to the guards. "Can we share a room?"

The ANBU guard shrug as the eagle mask speaks. "I don't see why not this isn't punishment we just need to keep the area secure for S ranked talks I'm sure you genin can understand."

Sakura and Sasuke nod their heads. It not a secret that secrets must be kept and the only way to ensure privacy in this area is to have someone guard the two genin incase they get nose.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Sakura turns to Sasuke as they sit back looking up at the sunset. "Sasuke-kun... I'm worried about Naruto."

Sasuke raised and eyebrow. "You stopped adding -kun to his name why?"

Sakura shrugs. "I don't' know I see him as a good friend and he's a great guy but I don't have feelings for him."

Sasuke nodded his head. "Hn that's understandable it's as the dobe said... You can't force someone into love... and you can't control who you love or stop loving a person... Regardless I don't think you should stop using the -kun if you enjoy it. Adding -kun to his name doesn't have to mean you love him it is used between friends all the time."

Sakura just blinks as she stares at Sasuke. "When did you become... Not Sasuke."

Sasuke raised and eyebrow. "Not Sasuke... Oh you mean not the constant get the fuck lost I don't give a shit about anything."

Sakura just nodded her head as Sasuke sighs. "Teh, I'm still as annoying, arrogant and cold hearted as ever Sakura... But even I can get concerned for a team-mate and friend."

Sakura nods her head. "What do you thinks going on?"

Sasuke shakes his head and sighs. "I've known about people hating Naruto since long before my clan was massacred... I'd often find him cut up. Bruised or in the hospital with the Hokage watching over him. Nee-san always said that it was because Naruto was careless. He said the village looked to Naruto as a hero. But I'm starting to think less and less on that fact... His apartment was proof enough... I just never thought it was our own villagers would do something so cruel... I highly doubt he fell down stairs every day or ran into the wall and I doubt such matters required the guarding of ANBU and Hokage. I just never made sense till now that is."

Sakura shakes her head. "No... The villagers wouldn't do such a thing... I mean I know they can be cruel and their aren't the best with tempers... But almost everyone I've ever known was kind in the own ways I've only seen my stepdad and mom be cruel..."

Sasuke nodded his head. "I'm not saying it's the whole village Sakura. But your mom is proof enough despite the fact that she seemed to be trying to protect you in her act. But Naruto's bloodline seems powerful... He can heal himself even if the wounds fatal... He has mass amounts of chakra... I know in many countries even in Konohagakure bloodlines are kept hidden because they are feared. Only a few clans actually reveal themselves those are the ones that are easily noticed yet friendlier calmer clans or the powerful beneficial clans that hold influence such as The Uchiha and Hyuga clans... Both are powerful and help make up the back bone of some of Konoha's best fighters the Uchiha clan ran the police force and the Hyuga clan ran patrols and scouting... Since the Uchiha clan however all clans have managed to merge together and ANBU took over as police.

But the other noticeable clans are the Inuzuka used for tracking and patrols as well, the Yamanaka which are master interrogators. Akimichi clan which helps make up the towns judges they are very kind hearted people and always look at things fairly. I also know of the Aburame and Nara clans. Both of which own massive amounts of land and are secluded in away. Nara's own the forest to the north and control all the land in the area they help raise the wildlife for the village. Aburame's work on poisons and helping with a mix of tracking, even detection for the village much like our scouts.

Then if I remember correctly there is your clan Sakura... You're the last blood member of the Haruno but everyone thought your fathers bloodline died with him its low and underestimated clan. You have your mothers as well but like I said your underestimated. No one knows of your mother bloodlines that's why you didn't know; Probably to avoid you from suffering the torcher of the bloodline clan revival laws."

Sakura blinks for a moment. "Bloodline revival clan law?"

Sasuke nodded. "A law I already know to well thanks to my brother... Once a person reaches the rank of jounin and are separated from the jounin or kept on equal rank they are pulled from the shinobi roster and go into the clan revival section. In both our cases we will be forced to marry many people and be used like baby makers."

Sakura clenches her legs against her chest at the mere thought. "That's wrong... That's horrible a person should have the choice of who they marry and who and if they want children with."

Sasuke nods his head. "I agree Sakura. Several Hokage have found loop holes. It was a stupid law created by the counsel of Konoha in the beginning. The only way to avoid the law is ether marry before making jounin for the law against cheating **(Its a law basically punishing people. Mostly shinobi's for cheating on their spouses.)**

Will enact over the clan revival making it impossible for you to have more than one person and that person you'll be married to... Or just never reach the rank of Jounin."

Sakura nods her head slightly but it still doesn't shake of her urge to puke.

Sasuke lets out a deep sigh. "I guess in your case your mom never marked you down as having a bloodline and you are excluded form such a law."

"She is" Said a female voice from behind them.

Both Sakura and Sasuke turn around to see Asami clenching her arm as if she was cold or something. "I've taken every step in giving Sakura a chance at a normal life... I even remarried quickly to in-sure that she would not be selected in the breeding program for my bloodline. Sakura has a clean slate when it comes to her shinobi life unlike the rest of us Uchiha-san."

Sasuke frowned. "Well I'm happy to hear that. You've taken care of her..." He quieted out unsure of how to continue a conversation with the woman that just tried to kill his best friend.

Asami nodded her head. "May I come in."

Sakura shakes her head. "No, Get out of my room."

Asami just steps in regardless of Sakura's words as she keeps her back to her mother. "I hate you... You attack Naruto for no reason."

Asami lets out a deep sigh. "I can't tell you the reason Sakura... But every time I see you I think of your father... You're the spitting image of him if only you had his black hair you'd be him in a girl's body... And every time I see that boy... I see the night your father died... I can not ask for your forgiveness in my crimes I've committed... But I do ask"

Sakura keeps her back to her mother. "Teh, why the hell should I forgive you... You let that man destroy my life and all you did was sit by and drink or cry. Why the hell should I begin forgive you... You bitch get the fuck out of my room."

Asami exhales a sigh as she turns around. "Very well... You're a kunoichi now... You live your own life. However Kakashi would like to see all of us when the Hokage and Naruto return."

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_ Awhile ago_** x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

The old Hokages eyes marvel at the cave the beauty in the trees of bamboo and the elegant flow of the wind sweeping around the Sakura petals that graceful fall from the trees. But his eyes catch the huge gigantic Sakura tree. "Ah, This must be the Sacred tree... I understand now... It simply something you can't put into words... This place.. it gives off a spiritual feeling."

Naruto grins. "You think so too gramps?"

The old Hokage nods his head. "I do Naruto-kun. I do."

The Hokage sits down under the Sakura tree his pipe trailing with a thin line of smoke. "Now let us talk Naruto... I want to tell you something very important."

Naruto sits down and nods his head.

The Hokage smiled but inside he didn't even know were to begin so he let is mind try to talk "What I am about to tell you has been a S-ranked secret to protect you Naruto... As a shinobi you have many unknown and unseen enemies... So only tell those you trust with this information."

Naruto nodded his head as he being to listen intensely about battle with the Kyuubi and the Yondaime and his sealing methods.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Now Naruto waits in the Main entrance with Kakashi and the Hokage waiting on his friends.

"Are you sure you wish to tell them Naruto?" Ask Kakashi in a dead serious voice.

"Tell us what sensei?" Sakura asks as she enters the room.

Naruto turns his eyes but not his face to Sakura. "Something about me"

Asami escorts herself between the Hokage and Kakashi right across from her daughter with Sasuke and Sakura sitting between Kakashi and Naruto with Sasuke sitting the closest to Naruto.

Naruto exhales a sigh. "I've only found out tonight... But first... Do you consider me a good person?"

"Of course we do Naruto-kun." Sakura says in a calm nice tone even under the death glare giving by her mother directed at her.

Sasuke just nods his head with a small smirk. "Hn, Dobe what do you think."

Naruto chuckles as Sasuke response was translated into _Of course I do dobe._

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Sasuke and Sakura just stare at Naruto in a blank response their faces show they are waiting for some sort of punch line even though know its no joke they couldn't believe the shock that Naruto was actually the jailor a human sacrifice to seal off the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Even though Naruto held his normalness and was well alive being Naruto was Naruto no fox could change it but they couldn't believe it as everything slowly clicked into place like the last puzzle piece to a master work of a picture.

Sakura looked at her mom who still held a nervous and angered look in her eyes but she started to understand a little better why her mom was so angry towards Naruto. The thing sealed inside him was responsible for her fathers death. Though she gave no forgiveness to her mom for judging Naruto and considering him to be the Kyuubi.

"Well now everyone here knows." The Hokage said breaking the silence that had formed in the room since the end of the Hokage conversation.

The Hokage smirked a little. "So Naruto-kun. Kakashi said you had been working on a seals. How is it going?"

Naruto frowned as his brows creased. "I need more access to better research scrolls. I've been culling a new pet project of mine but I can not find enough scrolls for the research of it. From the scrolls you and Kakashi had provided me I have created a new special seal. One that makes me worries on Sasuke mental stability... I think he's a madman now."

Sasuke glares only to have Naruto grin. "I'm going to take away your poof Sasuke-teme."

Sasuke suddenly erupts with insanity as he clutches his wrist to his heart. "MY POOF YOU DON'T TOUCH MY POOF."

Sasuke starts to cackle slightly as he poofs a bottle of water he had raided from Sakura's room into his hand and poofs it between hands with slight amusement. "Poof... Hee-hee-heeh Poof my friend."

Naruto slaps his forehead. "Sasuke got issues... Though the seal works fine on Sakura and my self and I see no defect or flaw... Just an obsession in Sasuke case"

The Hokage watches in amazement as Sasuke poofs the water bottle into his right hand tossing it to his left it disappears in a poof only to reappear a few seconds later as he tosses it into the air catching it with his right hand to make it vanish into the seal.

"My, my that is certainly... A very amazing seal you have created." The Hokage says as the others in the room besides Sakura and Naruto stare in awe of Sasuke Poofs.

Naruto nods his head. "I don't know why Sasuke loves it so much... Maybe its because its entertaining to him or because he likes the idea that he can now conceal a kunai and retrieve it nearly instant and can do it for both hands and the simple thought amuses him."

Naruto holds out his wrist. "I'm still working on the seal. Right now I can't get it to hide like my Kyuubi seal you showed me. I had read that Jiraiya the Sannin new of such seal designs that could hide the seal. Right now it's clearly visible as a seal. Regardless of chakra use or not It can also only hold one item at a time. I'm working on a multi summon and numeric summon seal. Each allowing you to summon more than one object into your hand at one time... It would make kunais extremely useful if you could summon up 4 shrunken with one hand and a kunai with the other and flick them away only to summon up another set. That is my true objective with this seal. However just having the means to hide a weapon and summon it to your hand without blood is amazing enough to put into use."

The Hokage nods his head. "Indeed. That kind of seal would be something that every shinobi in the world would want that seal... And it would make moving and even assassinating so much easier... To already have a weapon in your hand when you opponent can't even see it... That's a dangerous seal... It also seems it requires very little chakra."

Naruto nods. "Hai, I've put a small chakra storage into it. The seal requires very little chakra to use unless its a large item. The larger the item the more chakra is required for it of course. But to counter such a problem I've simply aided a small chakra storage you place a little chakra into the storage before sleeping or just relaxing and it will hold that chakra using it for the summon and sealing instead of your actual chakra. Thus making it require no chakra during an actual fight."

The Hokage seems to grin. "You've put a lot of thought into the seals and for such a complex seal it is rather small."

Naruto nods. "This summoning seal is just a pet project of mine. I'm actually working on something much, much more useful to Konoha shinobi's... I will tell you later... I want to keep it a surprise to Kakashi-sensei."

The Hokage nods. "I see. Maybe we can have an actual seal conversation tonight. Jiraiya the sannin a seal master and my student is in town. I think he would be very intrigued and I know he'd love to hear about your knew seal. I'd like to get it into production if possible."

Naruto nods. "As soon as I come up a name."

Sasuke chuckled gladly offering a name. "You should call it poof... Poof... POOF!"

The Hokage and nearly everyone in the room sighed. "Kakashi-san... Maybe I should take the Uchiha to get a brain scan."

Kakashi shakes his head. "No, no that would do no good even if he's mentally insane he's still a good shinobi... Besides... we've already declared him insane along time ago."

The Hokage nods. "Hrm I forgot about that decree that said all Uchiha's where clinically insane."

Everyone's eyebrow twitched Sasuke just had an what the fuck look on his face while he was still poofing the bottle.

Naruto lets out a sigh as he rubs the back of his head. "Gramps what we going to do for Christmas?"

The Hokage shrugs. "In all honestly Naruto it's going to carry out as normal... You always welcome back to the village it's just everyone here kind of has no one left to go to. So I would assume you would want to stay here sleep peacefully and wake up and open whatever gifts you get."

Kakashi nods. "That would be a good idea we could have a team moment after all Sakura's mother is here so it will be between them about them. As for me, Sasuke and Naruto we just have ourselves. So I think we'll be staying here... Be more of a team memory."

Everyone nods in agreement. The Hokage turns to ANBU that had entered the room. "Jiraiya-sama is on his way with Tsunade-sama."

Kakashi claps his hands together getting everyone attention. "Well why don't, we have dinner while we wait on them. I'm sure everyone here's hungry."

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_**(AN: Heeheeh... All Uchiha are decreed clinically insane... Well that is true if you think about the last remaining Uchiha's... Itachi slaughter his clan... and**_

_**Spoiler for those not reading manga.**_

_**Trying to pluck his brothers eyes out like a madman. I'm not going to say anymore the other Uchiha... we'll he's worse than Itachi in the insane department.**_

_**End spoiler**_

_**And well... Who can honestly say that Sasuke on Naruto... Is normal and not insane... Never mind don't answer that I'll get flamed or something... But my point is... Uchiha's are really and truly honestly fucked up in the head.**_

_**Though they are funny.**_

_**Anyhow I had to make this one short and the other one long.. It seemed like a good section to split it... Dam I almost made 3 chapter just working on making 1 chapter... Sighs.**_

_**I decided to go over the clans of Konoha just as a generalize to the story... In Naruto their are clans with bloodline that are feared and other that are accepted... Aka Haku's case... But since they haven't fought Haku they don't have that example.**_

_**Well Sasuke did the explaining and honestly if you ask who he knows this then your not too bright... He's the sole survive of a clan... That means he's the head of the clan which also means he's going to get schooled in such things as clan diplomacy and clan blah blah you know all that completely boring and annoying stuff that clan heads are supposed to know.**_

_**I also wanted to point out the cheating law... Heh I actually think that law might exist in Naruto especially for shinobis if you think about it... An Irate heart broken shinobi or kunoichi could probably cause some serous trouble and kill a few people. So instead they have a just law... However I haven't decided if its just for married people or dating couples as well... I think it will be but... I don't know...**_

_**I also wanted to bring up the law of clan survival and bloodline survival... Don't forget them they will be important later... But mostly... I needed to come up with something to show Sakura's mom is actually a caring mother... She attacked trying to be protective... She's trying to med the wounds as many people call it... I'm doing this because well Sakura's mom... She's a shitty person and all but I don't want to make her out to be a bad person...Not yet at least.**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER**_

_**"Heh... That's Evil... Hehe we got that bitch good didn't we Inner Sakura."**_

_**"FUCK YEAH... All my doing Shannro."**_


	11. Arc I: Day 68: Enter the Sannin

Chapter 10

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Naruto sat in the center of the room his mind and his clones still working on the larger scroll that contained the break down of his pet project the seal. Just to hear that the Hokage wanted his seal to be mass used among the Konoha Shinobi felt like one of the greatest honors he had ever achieved. He knew he could figure out the invisibility solution after he finished the multi containment. He could have sworn he was getting closer. He learned threw the basics that one seal can over lap several seals underneath. It would all wrap into a single seal matter with a masking seal which would be designed it was basic knowledge when working with complex seals. He figured the Kyuubi seal itself on his body alone probably took up a huge human size scroll and if it was all written out on his body probably cover his enter body like a freak. But the seal was designed with a mask seal.

His only problem currently was the logical numerations of the seals. Unlike last time he didn't have issue of natural jutsu and chakra controls activating the seal he simply put more than one seal into a combination of seal. His problem was design a seal to trigger certain seals. When he tried is multi seal all the seal activated.

"Ugh... If only I knew some of seal that sorted chakra threw a channel... I have over two almost three years of seal knowledge in my head... Why can't I figure this out?"

**Knock, Knock, Knock **"Naruto-kun its me Sarutobi, Jiraiya is with me."

Naruto walks to the door opening it. "Hey Gramps... and Jiraiya."

The old Hokage follows Naruto's invitation as Jiraiya proceeds. "Ah so this is how the brats been learning so quickly eh." Jiraiya said as she watched the Kage Bunshin working on the seal scroll while others where trying out new combinations of the seal.

Naruto nods his head. "I've got almost everything finished... I just have the invisibility and actually getting numeric to the seal."

Jiraiya seems to huff. "That's all... Sheesh who ever was your sensei he's a bad teacher... That stuffs more than basic."

The Hokage coughs. "Excuse me Jiraiya... I though I did well with my scrolls... I at least never expected Naruto to go threw more than a years worth of seal knowledge in under a month. So I hadn't exactly added all the basics together. I was a little busy."

Jiraiya chuckles as he rubs the back of his head. "Sorry sensei... I didn't mean to insult you... Its just invisible chakra seal ink works on hiding and even though multi numeric seals is a little more advance its still considered basic because any seals that use more than one sub-seal requires it."

Naruto's face seems to bolt into a rather large smile. "Great then show me the seal... I'd like to get this dam thing finished."

Jiraiya nodded his head as he peered over the blondes shoulder at the seal designed laid out on a large scroll. "So tell me what made you come up with a chakra drawing seal instead of blood drawing. I mean the concept is great and it's been attempted by hundreds even thousands of seal masters I even tried once myself... Everyone just grows impatient because it's a seal you have to constantly test as you move along. It so tedious and annoying, everyone gives up trying to convert blood summoning into chakra, it follows along the lines of summoning contracts.."

Naruto nods. "Yeah... That took over half my time working on this stupid thing. I had to actually break down each seal and study their layouts and different... I was able to tweak them both and make the seal convert over to chakra."

Naruto scratches his head. "As to why I came up with the idea... I did it for my friend Sasuke... He's specializing in stealth and assassination. I remember him complaining about how sometimes when training with Kakashi he had to abandon his kunai in order to start a counter jutsu with his Sharingan."

Jiraiya nods. "So basically your idea was that with this seal he could always have an empty yet armed hand."

Naruto nods. "Then when I started using it I realized all the advantages of it."

Jiraiya grins. "I must say you've impressed me brat.. Not by much but at your age you've created and designed your own special seal that is going to make many shinobi's envy of you... This seal was no easy task I spent 3 years working on it... But I'd say with your Kage Bunshin skills... You've spent much longer."

Naruto nodded. "If my calculations correct from what Kakashi-sensei said... 20 years."

Jiraiya frowned. "Now I know no ones ever going to try to make the seal again from scratch... 20 years to develop a seal jutsu... Even if it's a great tool... Most shinobi nations would give up on the funding required. It's not a killing seal it's just a accessory."

Naruto nodded. "I know and it was hard work to do... But I will say I couldn't be happier with my results of it."

Jiraiya nodded. "Right lets finish this seal for Konoha before we continue our talks."

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Naruto holds up his wrist the new seal completely hides in his skin. As Naruto channels chakra into the first storage a Kunai pops out he flick it to his other hand throwing it into the distance as fast as he can he summons up another kunai, repeating the process a total of 10 times.

Naruto finishes with a big grin. "10's all we could fit... But I must admit... It works like a charm."

Jiraiya nods. "Indeed it does... To bad we couldn't fit more than one storage but you can hold anything you seal into it. Its just when that seal is unlocked everything you put into it is released. So you could store up to hundreds of kunai or needles we just have only 10 slots."

Naruto nods. "Well. We can also apply another seal to the skin as well. As I said I made it a direct channeling seal to activate it you have to channel your chakra to that spot. I did that with the intention of if I wanted to place 3 seals on my arm I wouldn't trigger it trying to trigger others."

Jiraiya nods. "I guess that makes sense you didn't know how to do numeric sealing."

The Hokage finishes his ink writing on one of the scrolls as he seals the large scroll while Jiraiya seals a much smaller 10 inch long scroll. "Okay, We have the master blueprint seal that will allow us to inspect a seal to see if it was tampered or repair it if something goes wrong... You made a pretty solid seal... You needed a few tweaks I took care of those and they are expected at your level of knowledge so no offence brat."

Naruto shrugs. "None taken, I know I'm not a master sealer I certainly don't know everything about seals yet."

Jiraiya just nods his head. "Then we have this scroll." Jiraiya said as he held up the smaller scroll. "This is a simple tattooing scroll we just drape it over the intended spot and it will draw it out on the subject for us."

Naruto nods. "Leave me a copy of the Tattooing scroll one with a tampering lock on it incase its ever stolen. I'm more than positive you know much higher and advanced locks than I do Jiraiya."

Jiraiya nods his head. "Indeed brat... I shall do that. If you want when I get time I'll send you some advanced seal scrolls of seals that sensei doesn't know."

Naruto gives a large grin. "I'd appreciate it very much."

Jiraiya looks at the scroll. "So what's it's name."

Naruto shrugs. "I was thinking of calling it empty hand summoning or for more technical terms chakra accessory summoning. But Since I invented it for Sasuke and well... He wanted to call it poof... Poof will be its slang name and what we call it."

Jiraiya seems to drop his head low. "Poof... Wow... That's disturbed."

Naruto nods his head. "Indeed... But it was his call and he said poof."

The old Hokage exhaled a sigh. "So shall we get down to why I summoned Jiraiya to this place other than that seal, you said you this was a pet project what is your main project."

Naruto exhales a sigh. "Well... I'm sure you have heard of Orochimaru curse seals."

The two nod very quietly.

Naruto leans against the door frame connecting the inside and out of the sky room the door wide open causing half his body to touch the chilled air and the other to linger in the room. "Well it runs off that concept... Sakura-chan was my inspiration for it... She has such low and poor chakra storage. She has good coils and good control. So if I could some how come up with a seal that stores up chakra... Large amounts of chakra just like Orochimaru curse seal. Then releases at her choices she could gain valuable chakra in a fight when she's already drained to her lowest. Much like a chakra pill... I saw after she tried to make a Kage Bunshin and passed out from chakra exhaustion how the pill seemed to restore a large amount of her chakra. That's basically what I want this seal to do... There are just so many complex seals and complications... I can't even figure out where to begin we have body damage just from over using your muscles your chakra can dull pain and you could end up just playing pushing to hard. I haven't even figured out the base or even figure out how to keep the chakra from going spoil and becoming toxic to the body. I have a solution that might work for it might... But then the size of the seals is going to be huge... I don't eve know how Orochimaru managed to shrink his seals so small ether."

The Hokage and Jiraiya eye's narrow. "His seals where wicked... They should never try to attempt to be recreated." The Hokage reasoned with.

Naruto shakes his head. "Your wrong on that gramps... It wasn't the seal that where wicked... In truth I believe their is no such thing as a wicked seal... Only a twisted creator, each seal that is created reflex a bit of their creator am I right Jiraiya."

Jiraiya just nodded his head. "Your right brat... It wasn't the seals that where corrupt but Orochimaru himself... He settled for less and allowed flaws to forum when he should have been remaining on the area longer...The work of a amateur sealer trying to reach the level of master... Someone who allows and accepts flaws in a seal are considered amateurs... Masters are ones that settle for nothing less than a perfect seal with no flaws... That's why we are so few. The Yondaime himself was a seal master. He invented that Kyuubi seal that holds you in. I can proudly say he's a master and so can you... that seal holds fine doesn't it."

Naruto nods his head. "Hai. Thank you Jiraiya."

The Hokage puffs his pipe. "I will talk with the counsel over unsealing the documents containing Orochimaru research. Of course I will be saying it's for Jiraiya to study and crack."

Jiraiya looks at Naruto and gives a sigh. "I guess I could stop by here once a week to help you learn seals. You seem to learn faster with scrolls and written instructions than by mouth."

Naruto nods. "That's because I can have several clones reading the scrolls no matter where the scroll is at in the sequence if I dispel all the clones at the same time I know the full library of the seal. I can learn a whole in-depth sealing lesson in just 6 hours or however it takes for me to read a scroll and memorize it correctly. The more scrolls and the more clones I have the more knowledge and the faster I learn... But dam do they leave one heck of a headache."

Jiraiya chuckled. "This is true... You just should be grateful you can learn so fast your poor team-mates can only construct 4 clones Kakashi can do almost 25 but that is pushing it for him."

Naruto nods. "I'll keep that in mind. But I think we are all advancing very fast for only 10 year olds."

The Hokage nods. "Indeed you are. You possess all the talent of a genin and an almost jounin level in Seals from what it appears."

Naruto flashes a big grin from the praise. "Thanks Gramps. Anyhow what do you want to talk about? As you know my pet project is finished and my main project is pending... So what now?"

The Hokage shrugs. "How's life been here for you Naruto-kun?"

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Sakura lets out a deep sigh as she lets the busty young woman into her room. _"Why the fuck didn't I clean this place earlier I knew my mom was coming... But I didn't expect a dam sannin... Arg."_

The blonde woman smiled at Sakura. "I see you've been doing a lot of study on medical ninjutsu."

Sakura just nods her head. "Hai Tsunade-sama. Kakashi-sensei was the one that got me into it but after long thought and seeing how much my team could rely and depend on me not for my strength but for my skill. I seem to prove more useful to them as a medic than a weak fighter. I can heal their basic injuries... But I'm just starting on poisons."

Tsunade just smirk a small grin. "You know I'm impressed brat. Most kunoichi your age only care about boys and what their hair looks like. But you seem to care more on your skills and helping your team... That's true spirit. I'm sure you'll become extremely useful to your team."

Sakura bows her head in thanks for the praise. "Thank you Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade glances around the room noticing how many scrolls she had actually read threw. "You've done a lot in one month... I was told you where progressing fast... But your progressing at what seems like twice the speed."

Sakura smiled. _"Kage Bunshin rules. hehehe."_

_**"CHA, Fuck yeah it does."**_

_"Hey your back... What the hell."_

_**"Cha... Just thought I'd annoy you... You've been in too good of a mood."**_

Sakura inwardly growls at her inner self. _"Shut the fuck up... Or please at least bug me when she's gone."_

_**"Fine, only because she's here." **_Inner Sakura snarls at Tsunade before stomping off into the back of Sakura's mind.

Sakura smiled slightly. "Well I want to be a top medic the faster I learn and train the more helpful I can be to myself and my team."

Tsunade smirks a little more. "I'm starting to like you a little seem to have real potential and a good reason instead of one of them half-baked reasons everyone feeds themselves."

Sakura bows again. "Thank you Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade just waves a hand as if saying to brush it off like it was nothing. "So you've got a pretty cool place. But since you're a medic and you have peeked my interest... You mind showing me some of your medical skills."

Sakura nods her head. "No not at all Tsunade-sama. What do you want me to demonstrate?"

Tsunade chuckled. "Show me a chakra scalpel."

Sakura gasped. She had just read that this morning. She hadn't even had time to practice it or really study it too hard she just accidently came across it. "Hai Tsunade-sama." Sakura said trying to hide all of her nervousness as she tried to remember the exact order of the seals.

Luckily enough she managed to pull it off as her hand started glowing a deep blue the chakra linger visibly off her hand as if it was in a giant blue flame.

Tsunade was speechless. She was honestly hoping that Sakura didn't know the jutsu Sakura smiled proudly as she dispelled the scalpel knowing if she held it any longer she'd drain herself out of chakra she could already feel a light sweat and her breathing growing harder.

_"Holy shit this brat can perform the chakra scalpel... She must be studying hard her chakra reserves however are just barely strong enough to hold the scalpel. Yet at 10... That should be impossible. Teh this bitch has potential that could equal mine... Possibly rival it or pass it..." _Tsunade thought in her head as she watch Sakura walk over to the fridge retrieving a bottle of water.

Sakura seemed to zone out a little as she looked into the fridge.

_"What, What could you possibly want right now I thought I told you to go away." _Sakura screamed at her inner self who had immediately started bombarding her trying to get her attention once she released the chakra scalpel.

_**" Shannaro I came up with a evil scheme and consider this if we could get her to train us we could be strong and then Sasuke-kun would defiantly notice us."**_

_"Okay I'm listening." _Sakura said she was convinced just at the part of getting stronger she was sick of scrolls anyhow and Tsunade was known for her super strength and Sake obsession... Least that's what every single scroll that was written about her said. She developed this jutsu while hung over or something.

_**"I happen to know Pervert-san brought a bottle of sake back with him to celebrate with the third after we all went to sleep... We could steal one of the bottles and bribe her with it Shannaro"**_ Inner Sakura's eyes held a crafty evil glint to them as her face covered like a scary cartoon.

Sakura just chuckled inwards. _"Teheeheeh, you know... I like that... It's evil... And we could pull off probably thanks to that seal Naruto gave us... But where would he keep it."_

_**"Probably in his room, He's still in the main entrance with your mom and Sasuke-kun. We could do it. I know we could."**_

_"Right its worth a shot."_

Sakura rose from the fridge shutting it. "Umm Tsunade-sama would you excuse me for a moment I need to use the bathroom."

Tsunade nods her head. "Sure"

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Sakura thanked the fact that women take along time in the bathroom as she returned with a bottle of sake tucked neatly in her seal. She was fortunate that she didn't trip to many of Kakashi's seals he had apparently already deactivated most of the motion sensors and warning seals instead he had the door lock and just a few measures to let him know if anyone entered his room. She knew Kakashi would end up finding out it was her that snuck into his room but at least she had a good reason for stealing sake.

Sakura returned with a slight smile as she tried to hold back her giggles. "Tsunade-sama, I have a small question."

Tsunade raised and eyebrow as she heard Sakura choke back on a giggle. "Hmmm what is it brat?"

Sakura smiled. "Would you be willing to help me train in medical jutsu and teach me how to help my teammates?"

Tsunade shook her head. "I'm far to busy besides I have a life and I'm not going to waste it on a brat like you."

Sakura frowned from the rejection. "I heard you like to gamble is that true."

Tsunade grinned. "You have some sort of wager for me."

Sakura nods her head. "Well... I was thinking... If you're not going to willingly train you then you'd be willing to make a bet over training. It will be simple if I win you train me... If I loose ummm I'll pay for a whole night's bill at a bar."

Tsunade eyes flashed with over with pure pleasure and evilness. _"The brat sure knows how to make a bet worth my while." _"I'll accept brat."

Sakura smiled. "Well... Let's make this worth your while... Since I know you love to drink... All the medical scrolls I've read with something about you mention you have a drinking problem."

Tsunade glares at the scrolls on the ground. "Grrrr... I don't have a problem... I just enjoy the taste."

Sakura chuckled. "Well the deal is... If I can get my hands on a bottle of sake before you leave I win... If I can't I loose... Ether way it's a win, win situation for you but once you accept their is no backing out I want you word as a medical kunoichi that you will keep your end of the bargain."

Tsunade smirks. _"No way in hell she's going to win. They probably don't even have Sake in this whole place. Kakashi wouldn't be so stupid their only 10 and shinobi's no less."_

"You've got yourself a deal... I sure hope you have enough money to cover an all nighters at Konoha."

Sakura nearly falls to the ground laughing. "And I hope you are a good teacher."

Tsunade glares. "What you laughing at?"

Sakura stops rolling on the floor as she whips the tears out of her eyes slowly rising. "I really must give that lovable goofball a kiss later." **Poof **A bottle of sake appears in Sakura's hand her face holding a evil smile. "Kakashi-sensei bought it for him and the Hokage to drink tonight after we went to bed... I lied when I said I had to go to the bathroom in fact.. I snuck in his room and stole it."

Tsunade jaw dropped. She had just been evilly out witted by a 10 year old. She played right into Sakura hand. She couldn't believe it. "W-w-wha-what... Nooooooo."

Sakura giggled _"Take that bitch." _

Sakura could hear Tsunade cursing probably everyone in a mile radius could hear her cursing.

"GOD DAM BITCH FROM HELL YOU DEMONIC EVIL INSAIN SYCOTIC CRAZY HELL BITCH... NOOOOOO."

Tsunade grabbed the bottle from Sakura's hand glaring at Sakura as if she was the devil herself.

Tsunade outburst had brought everyone crashing in the room worried and fearful looks on their faces.

"What happened Tsunade?" Jiraiya said as a waves of bloodlust and killing intent rolled of Tsunade like an ocean.

Sakura just grinned like a psycho. "She lost a bet and now she has to train me."

Jiraiya mouth just formed an _Oh_. "Tsunade was never good at winning bets."

"SHUT UP JIRAIYA THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR DRAGING ME HERE." Tsunade roared out at the fleeing Jiraiya, everyone could hear thunderous explosions and pled erupt in the forest and trail off into the distance.

The Hokage raised and eyebrow. "What the hell did you bet her with?"

Sakura giggled. "I'm sorry in advance Kakashi-sensei. But I'll fess up. Well... I bet Tsunade that if I lost I'd pay an entire bar tab... and well if I won she would train me... I also made the bet even more tempting with the wager by making it if I could steal a bottle of sake Kakashi-sensei had bought for you and him tonight before everyone left... heeh, heeh. I had already stolen it before making the bet..."

Sakura looked at the seal on her wrist. "I really, really owe you big for the seal Naruto-kun."

Naruto just looks out in the hallway. "I hope Jiraiya-sensei will be okay."

Kakashi raised and eyebrow. "Jiraiya is teaching you as well."

Naruto nodded his head. "He knows a lot more seals than gramps he said he'd write up some of the seal that gramps don't know and help me with training and of seals and the Kyuubi chakra."

Kakashi nodded. "Something I can't really do... Well I guess that's going to just leave me with Sasuke in specialty training... Hmm but my Genjutsu skills... They aren't great."

The Hokage blinks for a moment. "I know you're not on best of terms with Kurenai but I will tell her to start writing up Genjutsu scrolls for Sasuke... She is a Genjutsu master and well You said you where teaching him strategy and assassination... You seem to be the best at it."

Kakashi nodded his head. "Thank you Hokage-sama."

The Hokage just sighed. "I fear I might be creating a more dangerous team than the Yondaime team."

Kakashi looked off in the distance with a zoned look. "Minato-sensei team was something to be awed of wasn't"

The Hokage nodded. "Now Kakashi you said you had some drinks to discuss about. I could use a good few."

Kakashi nods. "Right this way Hokage-sama."

After Kakashi and the Hokage left it just left the Naruto, Sasuke and Asami in the room.

Sasuke smirked. "You two always seem to get all the luck."

Naruto smiled. "Oh come on teme. You're getting just as good training not to mention Kakashi is the only one that can teach you about your sharingan. Jiraiya is only stopping by once in awhile maybe once a week. Same will probably be with Tsunade as where you get Kakashi all the time."

Sasuke just respond with a trademark "Hn"

"Hey teme lets go have a small spar if you win I'll upgrade your poof to the new and improved multi poof."

Sasuke eyes seem to twinkle a little as he smiled and muttered under his breath. "Poof heheheh Poof."

Naruto just rolled his eyes. _"You've got some mental issues with things that go poof don't you?"_

Sakura moved in silence as she avoided eye contact with her mom till Asami broke the silence. "You know I returned to being a shinobi."

Sakura nodded her head quietly picking up the scrolls on the floor and rolling them up.

"I'm going to get divorced." Asami said hoping to spark any kindness in her daughter.

Sakura just continued to coldly ignore her though she was happy to hear the bastared would be gone she still didn't want to talk with her mother.

"Sakura-chan please... I'm sorry about earlier... I'm sure Naruto is a good boy"

Sakura snapped her green ocean eyes at Asami. "Naruto-kun is a great boy. He's kind and caring unlike some bitch I unfortunately know and have the curse of calling mother." Sakura snarled out the last part her word where as sharp as a poisoned laced kunai.

"You know nothing about my team and you know nothing about me. You're not my mother I can not accept such a disgrace not to father but to all mothers and women for that matter."

Sakura couldn't blame her mother for being grieving or upset about her fathers' death. It was her blind ignorance to her pain and her tears all those years, her mother constant drinking her whole family life. She didn't have to protect that bastared at the price of pain.

"Why can't you just leave me the fuck alone... I'm finally happy finally able to smile for real... I've even been able to sleep without fear... WHY, WHY DO YOU HAVE TO RUIN IT. Get the hell out, Get the hell out of my room."

Sakura felt tears streaming down her face her fist clenched she just wanted to punch something anything to get her mind off the painful memories to take out her emotions in the forum of anger... That is what Sakura Haruno learned from her step father. Anger and anger can be a scary thing. She had learned to stand up to him by being angry its bliss of rage always seemed to dull the pain of his fist or the belt on her skin. But now she couldn't find anything to feed her anger... So instead she just ran into her room to ball up and cry.

The sobs from Sakura's room only seemed to dig the wound deeper in Asami heart. _"I've not only fucked up my life have I?. I'm so sorry I fucked yours up Sakura-chan. I'm really sorry baby... But right now you're not going to accept my apologizes are you... Maybe Kakashi is right... I've finally truly lost her... I betrayed the last chance she gave me by attacking her teammate."_

Asami let out a sigh as she sat down on the couch letting herself sink into the couch in despair, tears quietly streaming down her face. She couldn't even cry properly anymore. The tears came but the sobs remained down. _"That fucking bastared... I hope he dies... Kyoshiro...If your spirit is listening... Please I beg you help me fix what I've wronged with our daughter... I don't think I can take loosing her too..."_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

After awhile silence took over the hotel as the night crept into its silence dark hold on the earth.

Naruto leaned back against the door frame Sasuke and him both had called off the spar after hearing Sakura's outburst to her mother their desire to fight just seemed to dull into nothing more than sorrow for Sakura and just went into the silence. Though Naruto knew what Sasuke was suggesting when he left Naruto's room.

Naruto's mind debated the choice... He could still hear her crying he hated to hear her cry but he didn't want everyone to hear him singing.. It wasn't just the fact that he was shy it was the fact that he sung with his heart his real heart and emotions.

Naruto stole his resolve. He knew just from Sasuke reaction and the way he left that Sasuke was saying sing to her and so he did he dropped into his heart and lifted his mask tracing back to the song that seemed to speak to him about Sakura.

_"Springtime in my heart, Springtime in my heart."_

_"Sakura, Sakura"_

_"Blossom, Blossom;"_

_"Sakura, Sakura."_

_"Cherry Blossoms April begins"_

_"Up against the clear blue sky."_

_"Mist-like petals gently sign"_

_"Fill the air with signs of spring"_

_"Come with me, come with me."_

_"See the sweet cherry trees bloom."_

_"Sakura, Sakura"_

Naruto's voice trailed off as he let the words sink back into his heart and soul his mind trying to figure out the next song to sing until his heart was done crying.

But this time before he could pick up a new song he heard Sakura's sweet voice.

_"Can you hear me?" _

_"The sky is limitless and blue  
The sea is endlessly large  
To you, please remain smiling or else i'll cry"_

_"You don't have to look around now  
Because everyone are in these hands"_

_"Wanting to cry, wanting to run  
If you forget happiness then sing  
Light was born and dark was born, the two is together  
Feeling harmonia, telepathy"_

_"The cloud is white and drifts aimlessly  
The rain isn't black and crying anymore  
When you look up, you'll notice that single line  
Someday, the heart calls hallelujah"_

_"The wren that searches for an unchanging song  
Can you see that we're all connected with an unseen thread?"_

_"Feeling lonely, at the brim of being alone  
If you're buried, close your eyes and sing  
Even if we're apart, on that same land,  
Under that mistletoe  
Feeling harmonia, telepathy"_

_"Can you hear me?"_

_"To that dreamer, with love  
I will deliver happiness to wherever so sing"_

_"If you forget happiness then sing  
Light was born and dark was born, the two is together  
The final harmonia, telepathy"_

_"Can you hear me? Naruto-kun"_

Naruto smiled slightly he couldn't get over the sweet angelic sound of her voice. He felt a little more relaxed and peaceful himself as he sang back.

The two of them sang two one another until Sakura stopped for what Naruto could only tell as her falling asleep.

"Goodnight Sakura-chan." Naruto whispered out as he headed to his bed himself.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

(AN: Long... Yes I know... I wanted to reflect a little more of Sakura's personality for KingKakashi asked why Sakura was acting abusive... It was because she learned that Anger fixes things better than tears or just accepting. She also learned to hit other people to avoid getting blamed... So in all Sakura hits Naruto when she is annoyed because she is angry... and She hit Naruto when he acts stupid or insults someone because she's afraid to get hurt if she doesn't take action...

I hope that answers his question and any questions with that you might have... I though I'd add another Naruto Sakura moment since I've been focusing more on their training and what not... I couldn't help but use the song to finally end this... It was my original plan to Have Naruto sing it to Sakura... Sakura sing it back when he was scared and then He sing to her again and she sings back in an immediate response... Sort of like the start of a closer friendship... You open up more with close best friends than you do friends... But I'm not letting Sakura give up her chase of Sasuke just yet... But it will dull slightly...

I hope you enjoyed these chapters... I hope you enjoyed the little evil moments so far the best is Sakura's trick on Tsunade heheheheheh...

And to think... I started writing with the idea of keeping one chapter ahead incase I wanted to skip a day... I ended up 3 chapters ahead...and no sleep... I guess Shit happens eh.

Oh shit before I forget to mention... I sorry to Say but I have to tone down Sasuke... Insanity of the poof a little I'm starting to let it get a little out of hand... I wanted to poof to be like their lust for power... constantly obsessed with it... But in the end I'm mostly just picking on Sasuke with it if you can't tell... Heh sometimes I really wonder with his arrogance, stupidity and well you know his Sasuke-ness if he doesn't have a split personality or slight craziness... Hehehe thou I like my idea of the poof... Oh yes I do have plans for a Poof crazed Itachi... Hehehehe The Uchiha clan... They love the poof. But the insanity is only temporary... I wanted to add a little humor to this fanfic.

Quick add in of a debate that's been bugging me... Should I rename or start naming the chapters. Chapter:??? or Continue with Days ?:???... Its really eating me... I want something simple but express the movement of time a little


	12. Arc I: Holidays

Chapter 11

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

The next morning was very quiet, the Hokage ended up spending the night and so did Tsunade and Jiraiya after they calmed down.

Jiraiya had convinced Tsunade that it wouldn't be so bad she could train the kunoichi much like Jiraiya was training Naruto.

Now they sat in silence at the dinning hall the Hokages ANBU had prepared the breakfast for everyone. The silence was just unsettling to everyone nether one wanted to bring up what they heard last night thinking they would be declared insane. Kakashi knew of the singing he knew it was his students but he had come to accept that it was away for them to vent emotions instead of talking. He was surprised in Sakura singing but he brushed it off as her wanting to vent like Naruto did.

Sasuke didn't bring it up because he knew of the singers and could clearly tell Sakura didn't want to talk about it and he knew Naruto didn't ever talk about it.

It was Jiraiya that finally broke he silence. "Hey brat you've lived here with your team long enough. Since the question appears to be on everyone's mind... Do you ever hear singing at night?"

Naruto nervously shrugs. "Why would you ask?"

Tsunade glare. "So you heard it too Jiraiya."

Jiraiya nodded his head when finally the Hokage asked. "Kakashi-san who was singing?"

Kakashi face faults as he looks over his genin for a second then shrugs. "I don't know what your talking about we didn't hear any singing."

The group breaks breakfast as the Hokage, ANBU and Sannin prepare to leave.

Tsunade glares at Sakura a little softer. "Well brat, I'll kept my end of the wager I will stop by here every once and awhile and teach you lessons. I'll have my apprentice Shizune write up medical scrolls for you."

Sakura bows her head. "Thank you Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade nods her head turned to Jiraiya who was fishing something out of his pack. "Hold your reins woman... I want to give the boy something."

Jiraiya pulls out a small scroll. "Here you go brat, I took a little time to write up an explanation of the seal I showed you last night and the ingredient and steps to make invisible chakra ink."

Naruto grins taking the scroll. "Thanks Jiraiya-sensei."

Jiraiya rolls his eyes. "You need to learn manors Its Jiraiya-sama to you brat."

Naruto grins. "Sure, Sure whatever you said Jiraiya-sensei."

The Hokage turns to everyone. "Well we must get on the way."

"Wait gramps." Naruto called out poofing a scroll into his hand. "Catch. Consider it an early x-mas present, Since I won't be seeing you this year."

The Hokage catches the scroll looking down at it he can help but chuckle. _Anti paper work jutsu._ His face turns into a large smile. "I'll send everyone and x-mas gift."

Naruto nods as he watches with Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi as the Hokage and sannin vanish into the tree's.

"What did you give him Naruto." Sakura asked dropping the -kun suffex much to Naruto's disappointment.

Naruto scratches the back of his head. "Well... You see he always complained of paper work... Honestly I don't know why the hell they never figured out the real reason behind the Yondaime Kage Bunshin."

Kakashi raised his eyebrow. "Real reason?"

Naruto chuckled. "The Kage Bunshin isn't made for training... Heck it wasn't even made for normal combat... It was made for office work."

Kakashi grinned. "Minato-sensei... He was a crafty one. I always wondered how he managed to hold a personal dating life so well."

The four headed back towards the hotel. "Me and Sasuke will be heading into town... Naruto Sakura if you wish you can create a bunshin and I'll do a little lecturing as we travel."

Naruto nods. "Hai sensei."

Quickly a clone of Naruto appears next to a clone of Sakura. Her breathing a little labored. "I'm still not used to making clones." Sakura said as she steadied herself. "That was over 35 percent of my over all chakra."

Naruto nods his head. "Hey Sakura-chan. want to study together."

Sakura shrugs. "Sure Naruto lead the way."

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

"Yo" Kakashi called out from the main entrance only to have his genin quickly appear before him. "I've returned."

Naruto shouted everyone thoughts out loud. "Finally, its X-mas eve what the hell took you so long."

Kakashi shook off the light power of snow. "Its getting bad out. But I dropped off the gifts like you asked Sakura."

Sakura bowed her head in thanks. She just knew it would please her friend to get a picture of Sasuke in the hotsprings. She originally had the intention of keeping it herself but she seemed to dull on her fan girl obsession. Sure she still swarmed and loved Sasuke and only Sasuke but she wasn't so obsessive. She learned it only pissed him off more and he wasn't going to run away so why nag him constantly.

"So Sakura how is your mom doing." Kakashi asked with a small smile.

Sakura smiled half heartedly. She still didn't like her mom but she didn't hate her mom so much she even went back to calling her mom instead of Asami. "She's doing good. We decorated the x-mas tree."

Kakashi smiles. "Well... can I trust to put the gifts too you guys under the tree or do I have to guard them."

The genin roll their eyes. "Hn I don't know about dobe and Sakura but I won't try." Sasuke said as he walked to the wall leaning against it.

Naruto grinned. "Hey, Hey I'll be good I promise I won't touch them until tomorrow morning."

Sakura nodded her head. "Same sensei."

Kakashi nods. "Very well, any word from Tsunade or Jiraiya?"

Naruto nods. "Hai, Jiraiya-sensei sent me a frog they'll be arriving in late tonight."

Kakashi smiles. "Very well, you guys can continue your training"

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Sakura exhales a large sigh as she walked into her room much to her shock her mom was in the room. Asami had been giving one of the spare rooms yet she always seemed to linger around in Sakura's room.

"Teh, Mom what are you doing in my room." Sakura said in an annoyed tone.

Asami looked to Sakura. "We dear I wanted to talk with you."

Sakura raises one of her pink eyebrows her green eyes glaring at her mom. "What could you possibly want to talk about?"

Asami handed Sakura a cup of tea. "Well... I wanted to talk to you about your training your general direction and all other kunoichi related matters."

Sakura took the cup of tea and followed her mom to the small floor table in the middle of Sakura's main room in her room. "Well what do you want to know?"

Asami sets her tea down. "Well I can see your taking becoming a kunoichi a very serious matter."

Sakura glare point to her head band. "I'm not becoming I am mom."

Asami nods her head. "That's not want I mean Sakura please don't fight with me just hear me out."

Sakura grumbles. "Why should I?"

Asami looks Sakura dead in the eyes. "Look I know I haven't always been there for you and I'm grateful you've given me another chance. So just hear me out before jumping down my throat."

Sakura drums her fingers against the cup taking a sip of tea. "Fine, continue."

Asami exhales a sigh. "Sakura... I've been really worried for you since you've left."

Sakura shrugs. "The enemy can't do anything more than what he did to me."

Asami' eyes casted down. "They could defile you..."

Sakura glared. "Who's said he hasn't for all you know he could have."

Asami eyes dart directly back into the green iris of her daughter. "Oh kami-sama please tell me he didn't please."

Sakura shook her head. "No he tried several times but I'd ether escape or the ANBU would break it up."

Asami eyes dart back down to the table. "Sakura... I can not apologize enough for what I did... If it makes you feel any better I would let you strike me down."

Sakura shook her head, it was an extremely tempting offer but wouldn't take away her pain. "I guess I have to look at things as how Naruto said it... All the past events have lead to the present... The present isn't so bad anymore. Everything is in the past mom let's keep those pains buried."

Asami nods her head. "Thank you Sakura-chan."

Sakura shrugs. "Eh what am I going to do about it...? Nothings going to change what has happened."

Asami nods her head. "You've matured a lot Sakura-chan."

Sakura shrugs. "Living in an abusive home and becoming a kunoichi does that to a person."

Asami nods her head. "I guess it does... You've not only matured but you've grown wiser."

Sakura nods her head. "The first few weeks we where here I did a lot of thinking it is mostly what sensei and everyone said to me... I can't act like a child anymore. They depend on my skill and judgment."

Asami nods her head. "So tell me about your sensei what is he like? He's pretty polite but I doubt I'll get to know him on a personal level."

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Ino skips down to join her family for x-mas morning. "Good morning Mommy." Ino said as she hugged her mom and gave her dad a kiss. "Good morning daddy."

Ino mom chuckles. "Ino dear, Sakura-san sent you an x-mas present."

Ino grins. "So forehead didn't forget after all."

Ino mom hand her the gift. "I wonder what she got me."

Ino opens the package as her face blushes completely red blood dripping from her nose. "SASUKE-KUN EEEEEEEEEE."

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Sakura chuckles as she steps out of the shower. "Huh... I guess Ino got her gift."

Sakura eyes the pure white kimono with a floral design of sakura petals snaking their way around it. "Perfect"

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Naruto exhales a deep sigh his mind still boggled with confusion as he talks with Asami. "So let me get this straight... We celebrate this x-mas holiday... yet no one knows why or when it started."

Asami and Kakashi nod their head. "Yep"

Naruto frowns. "Asami-san your not mad about me giving Sakura-chan a gift are you."

Asami shrugs. "Well... I'm not interlay comfortable with it brat... But in the 2 weeks I've stayed her I've learned you're an important person to her and your not what the rumors make you out to be... But I still don't trust or like you two well."

Naruto nods with a smile. "Least its better than you hating me."

Asami nods. "Where they hell is Sakura..."

Sakura calls out. "I'm here I'm here."

Naruto nearly drops the cup of tea as his eyes scan Sakura. "Wow… you look amazing."

Sakura smiles. "Thanks Naruto" Sakura eyes scan around. "Where's Sasuke-kun."

Naruto points across the room. "Over their by Kakashi-sensei."

Sakura skips over to Sasuke side. "Sasuke-kun what you think of my kimono?"

Sasuke just shrugs. "Hn dose it look like I care."

Sakura face faults. "I had picked it out for you."

Sasuke shrugs again. "That's nice now go away."

Sakura hangs her head low as Tsunade strolls over. "Hey Sakura, I've got a gift for you come open it."

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Everyone slowly opens their gifts smiling at the givers showing thanks. Naruto was surprised the most when he got gifts but for some reason he enjoyed Sakura's boxed set of ramen more than the ninja gear, scroll or clothes everyone got him. Sasuke of course joined Sakura in the food department giving him ramen as well. All his comment was. "Hn I know its a copy but I think you'd like it over the rest of the crap."

When all was said and done they opened the Hokages gifts last.

Kakashi had gotten Icha Icha blanket much to everyone rolling of the eyes trying to ignore the perverted giggles coming from Jiraiya and Kakashi.

Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke all got a hand held music player. With cards attached. _"Who said scrolls had to be boring."_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_**(AN: Well... As you can see... This chapter was dull... I'm not one for x-mas... We don't do gifts in my... existent relatives... Anyways... This chapter was dull but I had to get past x-mas and I don't think everyone would have liked me skipping it... Next chapter is New Years in Konoha...Well I'm off to college good luck everyone.**_

_**Oh as for the hand held music players... Naruto doesn't have alot of technology or so it seems yet they have TV's and what not... I didn't want to dip into technology like we have because its clear they don't have that... So instead of calling them Ipods or something like that they are just called Music players... till I come up with a name that seems... something worthy of Naruto...To answer questions of why no one sees Ninja with music players... Twich They are ninja's okay and its also a distraction to them, expensive and breaks easy... Besides I said this worlds was slightly AU.)**_


	13. Arc I: New Years

Chapter 12

---------------------------

Kakashi's eye scanned the bright lights and decorated banners welcoming in the new year. Paper lanterns and signs decorated the streets music played in the center of Konoha. People where already adorning the streets and partying.

Kakashi had already sent the team to have fun in Konoha. He had given them the simple lie of celebrating new years in Konoha and with friends but it was far from the truth and now his mind weight heavily with the judgment he was going to have to make.

----------------------Flash Back---------------------

Kakashi stood next to the Hokage, Jiraiya and Tsunade sitting in the background to the irate and ignorant counsel bickering and complaining.

"We agreed to let Kakashi Hatake train Sasuke Uchiha. Never the Haruno bitch or Kyuubi!" Screamed one of the counsel.

Jiraiya slammed his hand down. "What the hell does that have to do with me taking Naruto Uzumaki on as an apprentice."

A man wearing glasses adjust them before clearing his throat. "If you take anyone you will take a chunin or genin. We refuse to let you take on such a disgrace to this village to make even more of a disgrace."

Tsunade eyes glare at the man this time she voices her opinions. "WHAT THE HELL ABOUT ME I CAN PICK AN CHOOSE WHO THE HELL I WANT! WHY CAN'T I TAKE SAKURA HARNUNO!"

Another woman stands up. "Because she is unskilled she hasn't even graduated from the academy. She belongs in the village at home."

The old Hokage rubs his head. _"Kami-sama what the hell is wrong with this counsel."_

The arguments just seem nothing more than the counsel wanting to show their dominance over the Hokage's decisions. They where pissed enough that the Hokage had let the last Uchiha join an early team but then to have the sannin want to train the Uchiha's team-mates and not the Uchiha seemed to make the argument worse.

In the end it boiled down to Tsunade slugging out one of the counsels and leaving in a furious rage Jiraiya swearing at every counsel member calling them ungrateful basterds and nearly punching everyone in the face. The sannin where pissed over the fact they couldn't have apprentices they choose but instead they where going to be forced with geniuses and no it alls. Sure Tsunade wasn't proud of the fact Sakura nearly forced her to make her an apprentice in a devilish scheme but she did like the spunk and effort in the girl. And Jiraiya just plain liked Naruto.

Kakashi though was the most enraged but due to his rank he could not go as ballistic as the sannins. Instead he left quietly but for those that new Kakashi he was beyond pissed and they knew to stay out of his way.

It was a fight that had been ensuing since the team was formed. Each week he had to return to Konoha to put up a defense for the team and the Hokage struggled to keep the idea afloat in the counsels mind. But now the counsel was fed up. They feared the last great Uchiha would be captured by Orochimaru because the activity in the area had nearly tripped. They couldn't give a shit about Sakura or Naruto. Only Sasuke so the reason for leaving the village was invalid. He was putting their most valuable shinobi in harms way.

---------------------------------End Flash Back----------------------

Now Kakashi wandered threw the dark streets wondering just how and the hell he was going to tell his teams. _"Sorry we are no longer a team.. In fact you are no longer genin."_

Suddenly Kakashi was yanked out of his thoughts by a jerk on his shoulder as he flung into the alleyway instantly his jonin instincts kicked in as he drew his kunai eye glaring about.

"Kakashi its Tsunade and Jiraiya chill." Jiraiya said as he reviled himself in the glimpse of light.

Kakashi immediately put away his kunai. "Sorry"

Jiraiya shook his head. "its okay... In fact we want to talk to you our students"

Kakashi nod his head. "What"

Jiraiya leaned against the wall Tsunade leaning opposite of him. "We've talked with the Hokage. What's going on is an outrage and a insult to our names so we've got some... punishment in store."

Tsunade continues where he left of. "We are kidnapping our students. We are telling you this because we want you to kidnap Sasuke."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Then won't we be labeled as missing nins and traitors."

Jiraiya shakes his head. "No its going to be blamed on Orochimaru. Listen carefully I'm only going over this once."

------------------------------

Sakura walks down the street in her fancy blue and pink new years kimono Sasuke and Naruto flanking her sides both dressed in their finest formal clothes. The three laugh and smile as the walk done the street all snacking on cotton candy. It was surprising because Sasuke was the one that actually mentioned the snack.

"Oi, Billboard brow." Ino called out from the distance.

Immediately recognizing the insult and voice Sakura spun around on her heel. "Ino-pig."

Ino stopped short with Shikamaru and Choji at her sides their parents had forced them to watch over each other for the festival. "How you been?"

Sakura smiles faintly. "Good, you."

Ino smile back. "Board. Life is so boring-" Suddenly Ino cuts her-self short as she notices Sasuke popping a puff of pink cotton candy in his mouth. "SASUKE-KUN!"

Sasuke head drops. "Dam it. I was having a good time." He said as Ino began drooling and fan girl over him even picking at his cotton candy.

Sakura giggles. "Hey Sasuke-kun come here." Sakura said as Sasuke moved over she whisper in his ear.

"Are you sure that will work Sakura."

Sakura nodded. "Positive."

Sasuke shrugged. "Hn if it keeps her away." He then turned to Ino. "Hey Ino I was thinking of going to the hot springs."

As if Ino was suddenly struck with the male version of sexy no jutsu Sasuke she felt to the ground fainting. The only things where heard was a simple mutter of "Troublesome." From Shikamru and Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto vanished.

"Hn... Sakura... Nice idea." Sasuke sputtered out.

"Wow Sasuke-kun your complementing me."

_**"Shannaro. We're finally getting Sasuke-kuns attention."**_

_"Heeheeh. If only He knew of that photo... I think he'd kill us."_

_**"We will get a complete one, one day he will take that towel off shannaro." **_Inner Sakura ranted before giggling perverted. Sakura just shook her head.

_"Pervert"_

_**"Hey you where complaining when you took it."**_

Sakura just shook away the slight blush as she tried to avoid remembering that day but her inner self didn't let up.

-----------------------Flash Back--------------------

The Hot steam billowed in the male side of the hot springs as Naruto and Sasuke sat across from each other.

"Teme how is training with Kakashi-sensei going." Naruto said as he dipped his shoulder below the water letting the warm water absorb

Sasuke just sneered. "Hn, Maybe if he pulled his nose out of that dam book I'd learn even faster."

Naruto chuckled. "Trust me its better than scrolls speaking of which have you opened them genjutsu ones."

Sasuke shook his head. "No. Kakashi said to wait a bit."

Naruto nods. "Well... I'll say this.. Read and studying it. You can learn it fast but actually performing the jutsu is hell. I'd probably be only a third of the way threw if the seals required actual molding of chakra. Luckily for me and Sakura most of the stuff we learn requires more knowledge than practice."

Sasuke nods back. "Yeah. Genjutsu does require a lot of mental training than chakra but it still runs on chakra manipulation."

**Splash**

Suddenly both Naruto and Sasuke stand up. "What was that?"

**Click**

"What the fuck? "Sakura-chan are you over their?" Naruto calls out as he and Sasuke plunge in the water.

Sakura slowly backs away from her side of the wall her nose slightly bleeding. _"Heeheeheeh. I didn't know Naruto looked so cute too. I can't wait to get this picture developed Ino-pig will be so jealous."_

--------------------------End Flash Back--------------

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan you okay." Naruto said waving his hand in front of the dazed Sakura snapping her out of her memory.

"Huh, Oh yeah I'm fine Naruto." Sakura said turning her lips up into a smile. "Just fine."

Naruto raises and eyebrow. "You sure Sakura-chan... Your nose is bleeding a little."

The statement makes Sakura's blush a deep shade of red. "Yeah, let's go play a few games you want to Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke just shrugs. "Sure."

Sakura turns to Naruto. "Hurry up Naruto."

Naruto just stands still for a moment. _"What the hell was that about."_ He thought before joining up with them.

--------------------------------

Naruto and Sasuke stood at the end of Sakura's street the had both walked Sakura home after raining in every possible activity including the paper candle boats to light in the new year. It was well past midnight as Naruto looked up at the night sky. "Well... Catch you later teme."

Sasuke nodded. "See you tomorrow dobe."

With those words the rivals took off in separate directions. Sasuke to the Uchiha District and Naruto to the slums.

As Naruto arrived he noticed his door was already unlocked something that he didn't do even when he stayed in his Hotel he always locked the door to his room. He slowly drew his kunai his eyes narrowed as he pushed the heavy door open.

"Brat your on no par with me put your kunai away." Said a slightly familar voice.

Naruto lowered his guard slightly. "Jiraiya"

"Keep your voice down brat." Jiraiya said from the shadows.

Naruto nodded his head as he closed the door. "Why are you in my room Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya appeared from the shadow. "Hey Naruto come here I wanted to give you the gift."

Naruto nodded as he walked closer. "Sure, what is it?"

Jiraiya's face frowned. "Forgive me Naruto."

Naruto looked at Jiraiya confused. "Wha-" Naruto couldn't even finish as his vision went black. He quickly fell unconscious from one blow.

"Sorry Naruto but you'll only slow me down this way is faster."

---------------------------------------

(AN:Sorry I haven't updated in awhile I got really into writing and not updating... You should have good 6 chapters after this... I've also decided to start going alittle AU and having alittle more play around with this story... Lol hope everyone joy'd the fangirl moment and Sorry for having Sakura go OOC and actually giving up a picture of Sasuke in a towel... But hey... She's not the old Sakura think more of her 15 year old self... Still liking Sasuke but not completely obsessed.

And what a wonderful cliffhanger whats going to happen next.


	14. Arc I: Escape: Offical Captured Nin

Chapter 13

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Guyh." Is heard echoing threw the dark room. Sasuke opens his eyes to see the pink and blonde blurs of his comrades. "Where am I?" Sasuke said as she rubbed his head.

Sasuke's eyes glare around the dark room his mind in a deep fog as he checks the seal on his arm popping a kunai into his hand he springs loose from his rope bindings. _"The last thing I remember was Kakashi words "I'm sorry Sasuke" What the hell is going on."_ Sasuke asks himself as he watches the medic of the team the pink haired Sakura begin to stir from her sleep.

"Ugh, what the fuck is wrong with that bitch." Sakura mumbles out as she looks down at the unconscious figure of Naruto. "Naruto... Is that you?" Sakura said snapping free of her ropes. She glances her eyes at Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, you too. What's going on?"

Sasuke shakes his head. "No clue Sakura. Wake Naruto up."

Sakura nodded her head waking Naruto up with a bit of medical chakra to his head.

"Dam that fucking basterd." Naruto swore loudly before calming down. "Oh hey Sakura-chan, Sasuke."

Sasuke rolls his eyes shut for a moment. "Let me guess, Jiraiya was the last person you saw."

Naruto nodded his head as Sakura tapped her finger against her chin. "Why the hell would our sensei's knock us out and imprison us?" Sakura said loudly before turning to Sasuke. "That is assuming Kakashi-sensei knocked you out."

Sasuke just nodded his head. "Do you guys have your weapons?"

Both nodded as the proofed kunai's into their hands. "Hai"

Suddenly everyone spins to the dark shadow drawn to it by a friendly voice. "Yo, Its good to see your awake we got to get moving."

"KAKASHI-SENSEI WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS." Naruto shouted out in his loud almost angry tone.

Kakashi waves his hand as he steps closer. "Calm down please lower your voice or you'll be caught."

"Naruto is right what's going on Kakashi." Sakura said still clenching her kunai.

Kakashi swatted closer to the group. "Put it simply. We staged a capture of you three, You are now captured-nins."

"What, WHY MWFAWSFA" Naruto screamed again this time Sakura cover his mouth.

"Let Kakashi-sensei speak." Sakura said quietly.

Kakashi nodded. "Well it was decided by the counsel that basically as the put it... Insulted me and the sannins saying we couldn't train you. Course they had no problem with me training Sasuke. However they refused to let us train you two. In fact as they put it could give a shitless bout trash. So in an act of defiance and well just plan pissed off we kidnapped you."

Sasuke scratches his head. "I think I get it slightly, But doesn't that mean you are now a rouge nin as well as the sannin."

Kakashi shakes his head. "Not so long as I don't get caught. We've already explained to the Hokage. Right now everyone things Orochimaru has captured you three. I am out ahead of everyone in search of you."

The three just blink around. "So where are we sensei?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi let out a sigh. "A cave deep inside the land of Otogakure (Village hidden in sound.). You will be staying here for a few hours. I must make and appearance. Jiraiya and Tsunade will be arriving shortly try to hide as best you can don't make any noises."

"Hai" Respond the three captives as Kakashi vanishes in a flicker.

Naruto scratches his head. "We'll I guess I could put up a few barriers I've learned and we can just sleep."

Sakura and Sasuke nods. "Hn, I'll accompany you we'll block the entrance with some traps as well I've learned quiet a few handy ones that will at least alert us to any movement."

Naruto nods. "Right, Sakura-chan you try to figure out our surroundings better."

Sakura nods. "Hai."

---------------------------------

Tsunade and Jiraiya arrive dodging and avoiding every trap Tsunade ends up landing beside Naruto and Sasuke. "What up brats we've gotta move quickly."

The sleeping figures poof away as Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura appear from the shadows. "Hai."

Jiraiya smirks. "Kage Bunshin and traps. Least you where able to get the upper hand on us but Naruto that seal you set up back their... It wasn't perfect you should refine it better same goes for you hidden traps Sasuke."

Both of them nod as the follow the sannins out of the cave.

------------------------

Tsunade stops on a branch panting slightly. "I'm getting to old for this."

Naruto raises an eyebrow. "What are you talking about, Your in your prime 26 isn't an old age."

Tsunade glares. "Thank you for pointing out how I look."

Naruto just holds a more confused looked on his face. "Naruto Tsunade-sama's actually the same age as Jiraiya, She's in her late forties early fifties."

Tsunade glares. "Shut, It"

Naruto's face just scrunches into confusion. "Huh... You mean... Wow... Obaa-chan."

Tsunade eye twitches. "What did you just call me."

Naruto grins. "Obaa-chan."

Jiraiya breaks the argument. "Shut it we need to meet up with Kakashi."

---------------------------------

Kakashi leans against the tree his breathing strained. _"Shit those tracker nin's a fast thank Kami-sama I have pakkun." _Kakashi told himself as he looked down at pakkun who had his tongue hanging out clearly tired.

Kakashi watches as the figures of his team-mates and the sannin appear from the leaves. "You're early Kakashi." Said Jiraiya

Kakashi nods his head. "We have a major change in plans."

The sannin raise their eyebrows. "What?"

Kakashi lets out a deep sigh. "The Hokage has agreed to blame everything on Orochimaru. Only problem is for the next month our place is on guard incase we sneek away from Orochimaru he thinks that our place maybe targeted by the tracker nin in the search for us."

Jiraiya scratches his head. "Huh, Well this is not good."

Kakashi nods his head. "I agree completely. However the location is only known by the Hokage's 4 elite personal guard and everyone here."

Tsunade grins. "So basically to end everything here. We have to keep on the run for a month. To avoid our hiding place from becoming a major target and us loosing it."

Kakashi nods his head. "Hai, Its been decided by the Hokage that we shall spit up each taking a student to a respected country and hiding out their."

Tsunade nods. "Sure, Why not go by our elemental infinities, Naruto to Sunagakure the wind country, Sasuke to Kumogakure the lighting country and Sakura to the Amegakure the rain country."

Jiraiya lets out a sigh. "This is extremely dangerous."

Kakashi nods his head. "Hai, But it will make us impossible to track along with the fact that we will blend much easier. Jiraiya I believe you have contacts in the wind country."

Jiraiya nods. "I'll figure away to contact your Lighting countries your father made a strong bond with them."

Tsunade looks back and forth chuckling slightly. "Teh, I get it. Amegakure the only country I don't have debits too."

Kakashi nods "No gambling for you Tsunade-sama. However I know Jiraiya will find away to contact you when get gets the time."

Jiraiya pulls the massive scroll off his back. "We'll I believe we should stay away for three and half months. A month to clear our hide out from suspicion and a two month and a half for it to slip into the back of the their minds. We can arrange contacts threw our summons. We will simply have our summons waiting at a check point spot. Since all three of us have summons we can send a summon to the checkpoint spot thus creating a next work easy for us to use if case of emergency contacts. Relying on the word of people is far to risky."

Tsunade and Kakashi nods as Kakashi smirks "So that's how you manage to get information that even village don't have. Summon routes."

Jiraiya nods as he unrolls his scroll flipping threw a hand seals the scroll begins to transform into a map. "Well, We will set it up simple. Their will be two check points. One in our respective country and one at the hideout. We only use the hide in emergency's."

Kakashi nods as Jiraiya circles the map. "Here, Here, Here and Here."

The conversation last for a whole ten minutes as the team breaks away in two.

-------------------------------------------

(AN: And So more training begins and now things get alittle AU and OCC, Hey I said in the beinning it would turn out like and AU and OCC... I just wanted to get alittle more creative and have alittle more fun. Sakura is going to the Water, Naruto is going to Wind and Sasuke is going to Lighting... Heh, Going to be intresting.)


	15. Arc I: Summoning Pact

Chapter 14

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto rolls the ball growing increasingly aggravated. "Agh huh, Hey Stop that Naka." Naruto said to a fox with red furred black tuffs and white snout with a smooth clean patch of white on its chest.(Think of just a regular red fox.) It had been following Naruto around for the last week. Naruto didn't care he actually enjoyed the foxes attention when Jiraiya would sneak away for research, The fox pounced on the ball rolling it back and forth between its paws like a cat.

Suddenly as the ball flops back and forth between the foxes paws it burst. "Hey Naka, Did I ever tell you that your a genius."

_**"Foxes are natural geniuses." **_Said a deep dark voice.

"Huh, Who's their show yourself." Naruto said as he drew out his kunai.

_**"Puny mortal, you can't kill me." **_Said the voice echoing from every direction.

"Want bet. Who the hell are you." Naruto shouted back.

_**"First off... I'm inside you... Secondly hell just shut your fucking eyes." **_The voice said tired of the stupidity of its container.

Naruto was weary at first but after a few minutes did as instructed he was suddenly standing before a large metal cage inside a damp dark sewer system. The water came up half way to his shins. Large red eyes seemed to splice out of the darkness with a deep seated evil grin.

**"So, we finally meet at last Kit." **The large demon fox said from behind his cage.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked still unsure of who he was talking to.

Naruto heard a loud rumbling as the fox glared at him even more. **"Who the fuck am I, Who the fuck am I. I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Lord of the bijuu's king of the demons. That's who the fuck I am! Now cower before me mortal!!!"**

Naruto raises his hand forming a mouth as he moves it up and down like a puppet (Incase you don't understand it's the little hand gesture that you do when someone talking to much).

"Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah. So your the reason my life's been shit and everyone hates me."

The Kyuubi growls a low threaten tone. **"You little shit, you've got some balls."**

Naruto narrows his eyes. "Look, I had just made a breakthrough in my rasengan training thanks to Naka. What the hell do you want your wasting my time."

Kyuubi seems to chuckle slightly. **"Kit, Your not to shabby standing up to me most mortals would cower before me. Heheheh, But if you oh so humble mortal wishes for me to keep him no longer I'll make this simple." **Kyuubi said in a mocking tone as he approached closer to the cage. **"You seem to enjoy taking care of my fox brethren. So I am offering you the chance to summon foxes. I shall only offer this once. You will get the fox contract and be able to summon ninja foxes just like you do with toads."**

Naruto face become ecstatic as he beams a bright smile at the fox. "That sounds so cool. Hell I'll accept but I have two questions first."

Kyuubi looks at the boy with a smile **"Shoot."**

Naruto's face becomes serious. "Why are you doing this? You're a demon and you hate me. This isn't some sort of trick to get out and destroy Konoha is it?"

Kyuubi smirks. **"Regardless of my current predicament. I am still the Fox demon lord and master of all Foxes. Demon and Mortal. I still have a duty to fu-fill in looking after them." **The Kyuubi bashes his claws against the bars. **"And sadly that duty comes before all others including escape and destruction of your village."**

Naruto nods. "I can buy that excuse... It falls along the lines of honor and pride as a fox king and from what I can tell... You got that high and mighty stick shoves so far up your ass I'm surprised I don't see it coming out of your head."

Kyuubi seemed to chuckle a little. **"Heh, ungrateful brat."**

Naruto eyes narrow. "My last question is how is this possible... I mean I already have toads as my summons."

Kyuubi nods. **"Finally a legit question. Your right normally humans can only sign one contract. To sign another would mean giving up their original contract. The reason for this is simple. You need two hands to summon and the summon runs off your blood. However I the knowledge one handed summons thus allowing you to keep your contract with Gamabunta and still summon foxes."**

Naruto nods. "Okay... Cool... That answer the question of how and why... anything else I should know."

Kyuubi smirks. **"Its best to keep our little summoning deal a secret. Of course you may let Jiraiya know since Gamabunta will probably inform him of the contract change. But no one else just think of what everyone might think if they found out you could summon foxes..."**

Naruto nods holding his hand up. "I get it... If knowledge that I can train foxes and summon them to fight for me got out then it would only fuel the fire of people believing I'm you and also put everyone I ever care for in danger."

Kyuubi chuckles. **"Good when you open your eyes I will flash the knowledge of hand seals to summon up the contract along with pumping a little of my chakra into yours. I may not be able to use my blood but my chakra should surface."**

Naruto nods as he slowly opens his eyes to see Naka staring up at him with a curious look on his face. "Mind stepping aside Naka. I need to do something." Naruto said and surprisingly the fox acted like it understood leaping away. _"Huh, He gets smarter everyday. Yesterday he managed to find away to break into my room without me noticing and today he's actually been listening to me."_

Within a few minutes Naruto had the fox contract unrolled and signed in blood before poofing it away. Naruto was actually surprised to hear Naka yelp a low happy tone as if proud.

"Come here Naka." Naruto said as he bent down scratching behind Naka's ear. _"Hey Kyuubi can you here me."_

_**"Yeah Kit, Unfortunately." **_Kyuubi responded.

_"Is Naka a ninja fox."_

_**"Yeah, He's still pretty young but I assume he'll be speaking within the week."**_

_"WHAT! HE CAN TALK." _Naruto nearly shouted out in surprise deafen Kyuubi and hearing a ear stinging scratch of claws against the metal cage.

_**"Kami-sama kit. Not so loud. But yes, Foxes are very intelligent and cunning creatures. We are smarter and more nimble than dogs or wolfs however we have less strength and brute force than Dogs and wolfs. But do to our intelligence we learn fast and we learn how to speak the human language. Least ninja foxes learn how too normal foxes lack the chakra flow in their brains to allow it but you'll learn how to speak fox with time and understand them as well."**_

_"Awesome." _Naruto said as he resumed his chakra training of the Rasengan.

----------------------------------

Naruto sat down next to Jiraiya each sipping a cup of tea. Ironically it was around the same time Naka started speaking in the human tongue that Jiraiya had found out from his toads that Naruto had signed a second contract. Though they couldn't tell which so now it was Jiraiya's turn to start asking questions.

"Naruto, Do you know why I've passed up my peeping to talk with you." Jiraiya said in a serious tone. Sure Jiraiya was a major pervert and would only give up peeping on the girlies for something serious and signing a new summoning contract over toads while still holding it was something of mega importance to him.

Naruto nodded his head as his fox friend Naka strolled into his lap. Naruto gently scratched behind Naka ear. "Yeah, I know why. Gamabunta had his toads inform you I had signed another contract other than toads one they couldn't pinpoint."

Jiraiya nodded his head. "So you already know. Good this will make it clearer. First I want to know what contract you signed and how are you keeping your toad summing. I've seen you summon up a toad just earlier today."

Naruto nodded his head. "I signed the fox contract, I can summon it because I now know one handed summon seals allowing me to hold two summoning contracts. The toad and the fox but I sadly can't sign anymore than that. I would have liked Dogs as well."

Jiraiya chokes on his tea as he sets it down quickly expelling the liquid from his lungs with a hard choking cough. "How did you get the fox summoning contract."

Naruto stops scratching the foxes ears. "Well, The Kyuubi offered it to me and before you make the assumption I made. He is doing it because he said he still holds his duty to the foxes and he deemed me a worthy summoner I believe it to be because the last summoners of the contract are dead and he is imprisoned in me thus making his search for good fox summoners impossible."

Jiraiya nods his head but as he goes to speak Naka speaks up startling Jiraiya into a silence. **"Master. Your a good summoner regardless of what Kyuubi-sama thinks. You treat us foxes right and I believe that to be his real reason even if his arrogance and hate for you and your village won't allow him to accept or believe that he has placed the summoning contract into the hands of another Konoha shinobi... You Konoha shinobi's do seem to have a habit of as best as I can put it... Fucking over the foxes he believe you might be different."**

Naruto eyes seem to spark a little curiosity. "Oh, I didn't know this Naka."

Naka lets out a yawn. **"Well their are only 3 people from Konoha that have ever signed the contract. You, Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage and Uchiha Mandra."**

Naruto blinks. "I don't get it how'd they screw you over."

Naka swats his tall hard against Naruto's head in a swift motion. **"Your a baka at times. Well the Yondaime betrayed us in sealing Kyuubi into a human... Uchiha Mandra well... I can't tell Kyuubi-sama warned me to never to mention his... moment of weakness and... well heartache."**

Naruto scratches the ear of Naka. "You know for my fist official ninja fox your a strange one. You have the abilities to change size and you have telepathy. Kyuubi said that was extremely rare and that telepathic abilities in foxes only come once a decade."

Naka nods his head. **"Kyuubi-sama said that too. But as I said that is why I started following you around. I could read yours and Kyuubi's thoughts I could tell you weren't evil."**

Naruto chuckles. "Well Jiraiya you have your answers and a lot more it seems."

Jiraiya gives a genuine smile. "Well, I have no objections to it. you do seem to treat your fox nice. Gamabunta said you can summon the toads anytime you require assistance especially since you only have one fox under your wing. So I guess the Uzumaki clan will be the new blood clan of Foxes like the Inuzunka and dogs."

Naruto shrugged. "Maybe, For right now I'm just going to stick with my dream of becoming Hokage. If the foxes want to continue with my clan line being their summoners well I leave that choice to them."

Jiraiya chuckles raising his cup in toast. "Well lets toast a a new summoner among our mist. You best treat your foxes right Naruto remember they are just like people they are your comrades and partners."

Naruto nods raising his cup. "Of course."

Naruto and Jiraiya toast as Naka gives a small yip to show his approval instead of speaking.

----------------------------------

(AN: Okay the first thing I should clear up his how the hell Naka is so increddibly smart.. Its because he has the power of telepathy thus he can read minds and learn from other minds instead of just learning on his own he can get all the information he wants from someone's mind. That is one point that is exclusive to Naka. Another is Foxes learns stuff and know stuff even before they even can speak. They only learn how to speak human after having so long of exposure to the language... So you could find an extreamly intellegent fox walking in the woods and it wouldn't know how too talk but you could find a dumb fox in the city and it would... I call it envorment adaption they learn what they need to know to exist where they are. Oh and Naka is actually a young fox... I'm not sure how foxes grow and how big they get threw months and years so just picture him as an average size fox.)


	16. Arc I: Lighting,Water and an Artic Fox

Chapter 15

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi doges in and out weaving around Sasuke's attacks finally leaping away as he hears the familiar sound of his jutsu. "Chidori" Sasuke cries out slamming the chidori in to the rock that was behind Kakashi.

Kakashi smirks. "Good Job Sasuke but it seems two is your limit."

Sasuke looks at the wall his breathing heavy and labored. "What happens if I use it more than two times."

Kakashi frowns. "Sasuke if your force a jutsu when you have two little chakra then it can result in several things, One which is the most common, The jutsu fails and you pass out or even die from chakra exhaustion. Two well two is a gamble the jutsu changes or goes horribly wrong. Nothing good can ever come out of a backfiring jutsu."

Sasuke nods his head. "Hai, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi pulls out a scroll. "I've been working on having you a new blade made something besides a kunai. I trust that with time you'll learn how to mix your elemental charka of lighting into the blade and even create your own jutsu more than what I have taught you."

Sasuke nods. "Hai, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi nods. "Good rest up and we will continue your taijutsu training."

Sasuke nods his head as he lays back on the ground catching his breath. "Kakashi-sensei will I ever be able to perform the chidori more than two times."

Kakashi nods his head as he jumps down from the rock. "Yeah, You'll get up to for eventually your chakra reserves are still very undeveloped."

----------------------------------------------

Sakura's hand where covered in thick crimson blood as she ran from patient to patient. Tsunade had the evil thought of giving Sakura some hands on medical training. She had put it so delicately the day they arrived at the hospital. "Text books teach you but experience trains you."

Now Sakura was running threw so many patient she couldn't count so many had die she quickly lost her ability to morn over the ones she had given treatment too. Her task was keeping the people alive long enough for the OR rooms to free up.

During their rest days Tsunade had taught Sakura the secret behind her super strength warning her that it required a lot more chakra and she had to build up her chakra capacity quickly which working in the hospital seemed to balance out.

Now both of them sat in the rain the blood still splatter on the hands. "Tsunade-sama. Why do we work so hard just to have them die."

Tsunade let out a sigh. "Because we fight for their life. We may loose a few but in the end we save so many. Your skills are improving very fast you seemed to be getting used to the mental feel of the body. Its one thing to study the functions and ways to channel the chakra but to feel it and actually do it is completely different."

Sakura nods her head. "Hai, Greatly different."

Tsunade pats Sakura on the back. "Well, Rest up Sakura we have taijutsu and genjutsu training as well as hospital rounds your going to need to sleep early tonight."

Sakura nods her head. "Hai Tsunade-sama. Just a little longer please."

Sakura's eyes cast away from Tsunade back down to her hands. _"I know, I know with these hands I can protect them... I can save my precious people... My precious team."_ Sakura's mind focused on Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke. before she tightly clenched her hands into fist

--------------------------------------------------------

It was finally ending their 3 and half month mission. Naruto had formed a tight friendship with Naka his fox who only spoke English in private and slowly Naruto was learning the language of fox. Naka was becoming the quick equivalent of Akamaru. Naruto had even learned how to forum the rasengan with assistance clone but he still couldn't master it.

"Naruto we have one more place we must stop at." Jiraiya said as he picked up the pace.

"Where are we going." Naruto asked while Naka walked peacefully at his side.

"Yukigakure (Village Hidden in Snow). I have to retrieve something for you." Jiraiya said calmly.

"Eh, You got something for me Ero-sennin." Naruto said in shock.

Jiraiya's eye twitched. "Gah, Stop calling me that brat. You should be grateful now lets get moving."

---------------------

"Naka, Wait up where are you going" Naruto shouts out into the blinding the cold seemed to chill his bones. Naruto shifts threw the thick snow that seems to accumulate up to 3 feet on the ground. He can barely hear Jiraiya's audible voice shredded by the thick wind whipping threw the air.

"NAKA WHERE ARE YOU!" Naruto shouts out only to hear a shallow distance yip that pierces the air.

Naruto trudges to the snow as he finds a downed tree next to it a snow white fox crushed underneath one of its massive branches. Naka seems to Yip louder and louder telling Naruto to search the fox. And as Naruto scavenges around the bloody body of the fox he finds a young 6 month old snow white fox snuggled against the fur of the older fox. Only a month older than Naka. Naruto quickly scoops the shivering fox into his jacket. "Come on Naka. We have to hurry back to Ero-sennin."

**"Hai, Master will she be okay." **Naka asked almost pleadingly his fox figures show he was concerned for the young fox.

Naruto nods his head. "Hai, If we can get her someplace warm. Its ashamed what happened to her mother. She's been stuck out here in this storm for along time it seems."

Naka nods his head. **"Hai, I could barely pick up her thoughts." **

Naruto laughs slightly as he watches Naka leap in the snow each time landing in a pit of snow having the snow cover him. Naruto scoops Naka into his jacket joining the shivering fox and making him look like he was pregnant. "You're really not made to move in snow Naka."

**"Mferavewa." **Was all Naka muffled out in the tight space of Naruto's jacket.

Finally Naruto can hear Jiraiya calling out his figure just a blinding shivering shadow in the storm. "We need to hurry up. Now thanks to your side trip we have to move in the storm."

-----------------------------

Kakashi arrives a whole day late with Sasuke at his side both sporting ANBU sword however Sasuke's is a long chokuto where Kakashi's a simple yet very strong and dense katana.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura squeals out in her old fan girl voice as she watches Sasuke make cool strides towards the hotel.

"Hn, Dobe here yet." Sasuke said noticing the absence of Naruto.

Sakura shakes her head. "No, He was supposed to arrive before us he's two days late."

Kakashi scratches his head. "Hmm, That's odd. I'm sure he's fine. Jiraiya had mentioned they where going to be traveling to Snow country."

Tsunade nods "Well Kakashi I take it is about time for you to return to your village and file another status report."

Kakashi nods. "Hai, I'll do that after Naruto returns."

Sasuke looks to Sakura with a small smirk. "So how'd your training go."

Sakura giggles. "It went good, You?"

Sasuke smirks slightly. "Good."

Kakashi looks over to Tsunade. "How was things in Amegakure."

Tsunade shakes her head. "Same old same old. They are still in the middle of civil war least the old hospital was up like you thought."

Kakashi nods. "That's nice. Bet they where glade to see you again."

Tsunade nods. "Come let us have a drink."

Kakashi nods as he pulls out his Icha Icha. "Cool."

---------------------------

Naruto walks closer and closer looking down at his two foxes the pure snow white fox. With deep blue eyes compared to Naka's Autumn forest look with deep green eyes she held a snow look.

Jiraiya turns and grins. "Looking Stylish, So what type of fox is Juno."

Naruto shrugs. "Not sure she's still a little to young to tell. She might be a month younger than Naka but she doesn't have the ability to learn nearly as fast as he does."

Jiraiya nods. "Well we are approaching you want to hide the fact that they are your summon ninja foxes and just say their pets or what."

Naruto looks down. "Just pets I know I can summon them to my side but I'd like to keep an eye on Juno she's only 6 months old she doesn't have to much knowledge of the human world according to Naka."

Jiraiya nods. "Aright then."

As the grow closer and closer Naruto can hear the loud call out of Kakashi. "Yo, Naruto. Your back I see." Kakashi yelled out from the entrance door.

Naruto lifts his hand. "Yeah. Sorry I'm late."

Kakashi just gives a smile as he watches Naruto appear from the tree line into the grass he can see two sleek figures moving in the grass his eyes narrow as a kunai appears in his hand. Naruto just shouts out. "Don't, Their my pets."

Kakashi nods his head putting away the kunai. "Pets?"

Naruto nodded as two foxes pounced onto the deck the red fox seems to rub against Kakashi's let as if letting the white fox know he's friendly. "Foxes eh. I thought you where a toad person." Kakashi said calmly

Naruto grinned "Toads are wonderful pets but they aren't something you want climbing onto the bed and sleeping next to you."

Kakashi just gives a simple "Ah" translating into I understand.

Naruto stretches out his arms as the two foxes follow him inside. "Where Sakura-chan and Sasuke. Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi just points to the open cave door. "Training."

Naruto grins as he turns to Jiraiya. "Well Ero-sennin I'm going to go find Sakura-chan."

Jiraiya just twitches leaving a comment of. "Ungrateful disrespecting worm."

Kakashi chuckles. "Like father like son."

-----------------------------------

(AN: Okay just a refreshment.. Naruto still doesn't know who his parents are... You can think of them as having part II skills... Just alot weaker and undertrained... How do you guys like the foxes... I just happened to fall inlove with the idea of fox partners it will also play a nice roll in the story as well.)


	17. Arc I: Feeding Time

Chapter 16

-----------------------------------

Sakura smashes her fist into the ground sending Sasuke leaping back both holding back to avoid destroying their beautiful training ground. Suddenly Sakura freezes in the middle of her attack as she feels a pair of threatening eyes pierce her and Sasuke.

The both flip around looking to the trees they can see a faint bluish glow suddenly Sakura feels something warm a furry brush past her leg as if teasing her. The blue eyes pop from the tree revealing a snow white fox. "Awe look at the cute wolf."

The fox strolls closer clearly aggravated her fangs flash as she pulls back her gums growling almost savagely.

"Juno down she's my friend and team-mate." Says an unknown yet familiar voice as Juno immediately calms down almost as if understanding the command fully the fox sits peacefully on the ground when Sakura notices the red furry fox as her leg brushing past her. It lets out a small yip of excitement.

"Nice job Naka. Looks you win the fish." Said Naruto as he appeared from the tree Juno looking at him with sad blue eyes Naruto almost immediately walks over scratching Juno's ear. "I'll give you one since you where just trying to protect me but Naka showed you she was friendly."

Juno lets out a loud yip as Naruto poof's two fish into his hands tossing them to the two foxes. "Hey Sakura-chan." Naruto said shocking Sakura and Sasuke.

"Dobe those your wolfs." Sasuke said clearly shocked while Sakura just remained speechless.

Naruto nodded. "Hai, and they don't like being called wolfs its an insult. They are foxes."

Sakura looked at the red fluff before her. "Foxes? Why do you have foxes?" Sakura asked almost defensively.

Naruto calls Naka over to him as Juno walks beside him. "Because they are nifty and fun."

Sakura looks at the snow fox that had startled her earlier. "Are they tamed?"

Naruto nods. "Hai in fact they are trained, Juno is still young and hasn't learned everything. You can pet them if you like."

Sakura bends down as the red fox runs its body under her hand much like a cat trying to get a free massage. "Its soft. I expected fox hair to be rough."

Naruto grins. "They are pretty soft a little more rough than cats but softer than a dog."

Suddenly the snow fox leaps at Sakura licking her cheek. "Ahhh help me." Sakura cried out in fear and shock but surprisingly she does not let her training get the better of her and throw the fox off.

Naruto just chuckles. "Juno, Down, Down Juno." Naruto said commandingly only to have the foxes blue eyes stare into Sakura's jade green eyes. After a few moments the fox hops off Sakura landing right next to her she gives a loud happy yip.

Naruto seems to frown. "I see, I see. I never thought she'd do that I'm so sorry Sakura-chan." Naruto said offering his hand to Sakura who was still lying on her back.

Sakura grabs Naruto's hand pulling herself up. "Its okay. Does she do that often."

Naruto looks down at the snowy fox. "I've only had her about two weeks. She's had a fever for the first weak after I rescued her so I really can't say what her personality is like but me and Naka haven't been able to get close to her. She's not very trusting of men it seems."

Sakura looks at the artic fox as it smiles back at her. "She's cute."

Naruto nods. "Hey Sakura-chan if you want you can come by a little later and help me feed her. I think she'd enjoy it." Upon Naruto's words the fox yips again receiving a nod from Naka.

Naruto looks to Sasuke. "Ne, Teme how your trip go."

Sasuke just sneers. "Good, Yours."

Naruto gave a cheesy grin and a thumbs up. "I didn't learn to many jutsu but I learned a lot about my elements and even got a few new surprises in store for our next spar."

Sasuke drops down into a a taijutsu stance. "How about we spar now."

Naruto shakes his head. "Sorry not this time teme. These poor little guys would freak out. They are very sensitive to chakra that's why Juno threatened Sakura. I also just got back I want to rest and get some sleep."

Naruto turns away with a lazy wave. "Stop by around 6 Sakura-chan. That's what time I normally feed them."

Naruto turns to the snow fox. "Come Juno."

"Yip" Was all the snow fox said as he joined Naruto and Naka.

----------------------------------------------

Naruto rubs his eyes as he looks to the clock. _"5:30 eh." _"Naka come here for a moment."

**"You called master." **Said Naka as he hopped onto the bed. Naruto looked to Juno who was sleeping in the corner.

"Yeah... I was thinking... You think Sakura-chan and Juno would get along well."

Naka swished his tall around as his eyes narrowed glowing for a short moment his tail stood up on end before returning to normal. **"Hai master. She's dreaming of the pinky now. Something about that girl seems to remind her of her mother."**

Naruto ruffles his blonde hair. "Well it is Sakura-chan's birthday in a few days and Juno likes her she needs a female companion since her mom died. You said she still scared because of the fur trappers."

Naka nods his head. **"Your call master. She is yours if you wish it give her to your friend and I doubt she'll object. Its your friend that concerns me more."**

Naruto rubs his head. "I'll offer since she's coming over for feeding time. But more importantly earlier you didn't go near Sasuke. I know you've been rubbing on people that you know are friendly."

Naka just swats his tall at Naruto. **"I don't like that boy... He's going to be trouble one day."**

Naruto just grins. "Of course, He's my best friend and a rival. He's going to be trouble everyday. But he's really a good guy."

Naka just hops off the bed. **"Don't forget we need to travel to the tea country sometime next month."**

Naruto lets out a sigh. "I know I've already told Ero-sennin. Why the hell are you so determine to travel to the tea country during the rainiest month of the whole year."

Naka shakes his head swishing his furry tail around. **"Naruto-sama I have not been one to act without thought or just on a gut feeling. But every fox I've talked to has had the feeling, Even Jiraiya-sans toads had a feeling. Nature is telling us to go just as it told me to travel to the wind country or how it lead me to Juno. You can not explain everything with logic and this is one of them."**

Naruto just lets out a jaw popping yawn. "Yeah, I guess your right. I was just curious. Your to dam smart for you own good at times."

Naka grins. **"Kyuubi enjoys the conversational company and talking about fox things. I guess I owe my rapid growth to him."**

Naruto just nods his head. "Yeah I kind of figured next your going to start calling me kit."

Kaka grins a little wider as Naruto follows him out from his bedroom to the main room.

---------------------------------------------

Sakura walks closer to Naruto's room her mind still wrapped with a little worry and confusion. _"Foxes... I know they aren't the Kyuubi but I still don't like them." _Sakura told herself as she knocked on the door she could hear called out

"Come in Sakura-chan." It was the voice of Naruto that called out.

Sakura stepped into his room to see Juno leaping to her side greeting her with a friendly rub. "Eep." Sakura screeched a little startled by the fox.

The fox looked up her with a smile and a twinkle in its. "Yip"

Sakura moved into the room shutting the door behind her. "You should control Juno better."

Naruto walks into the room from the sky room Naka still trailing beside him. "She likes you to much to obey me it seems."

Sakura bends down running her hand threw Juno's fur. "She's so pretty. Where'd you find her."

Naruto rubs the back of his head. "In Kuni no Yuki (Land of Snow). It was the middle of a blizzard and Naka was actually the one that spotted her."

Sakura looks at the white fox that's rubbings against her hand. "I see."

Naruto looks to Naka who nods his head before looking to Sakura. "I understand if you don't like foxes Sakura-chan. But I was wondering... Would you like to keep Juno."

Sakura's eyes widen as Juno stops moving the whole room seemed to freeze in anticipation of her answer. "I...I don't know Naruto...I mean she seems so nice...I.."

"Its okay Sakura-chan." Naruto said trying to console Sakura a little. "I know you've not had a major liking of foxes. Its the same for Juno doesn't like men. But would you be willing to give Juno a chance. She really taken a liking to you it would crush her heart."

Sakura nods her head. "Alright, I don't see a problem with that. I mean your just across the hall."

Juno lets out a happy yip as she continues her pacing of a walk. Sakura smiles a little. "So anything I should know about Juno."

Naruto shrugs. "Well... Nothing important right now. Just keep any traps or weapons hidden."

Sakura raises an eyebrow. "Why."

Naruto walks over scratching behinds Juno's ear making her leg twitch and shake. "Her father was killed in front of her by fur trappers Naka believes it was shinobi fur trappers."

Sakura nods her head. "I see. I take it that's why she doesn't like you?"

Naruto nods his head. "I might have saved her and she very grateful for how I've treated her but she still can't get over the loose of her mom or the murders."

Sakura exhales a sigh. _"Here I was hoping to get over my dislike of foxes by helping Naruto feed them. Now I'm going to have a fox spend the night... Just great."_

Sakura bends down as Naruto motions her to take over the scratching. "Foxes love attention especially around their ears."

Sakura stops scratching as she follows Naruto over to his bag. "So what do they eat?" Sakura asked curiously.

Naruto chuckles a bit. "Well they eat all sort of things and before you ask mostly any type of raw meat but nothing too tough or chew unless ordered too. I normally feed them rabbits or dear sometimes bear and larger prey I happen to stumble across. all though they still prefer to catch and hunt themselves. They love fish so I only give it to them as a reward or treat."

Naruto suddenly glares at Naka. "But that one right their." Naruto points his finger at Naka. "Loves to steal them."

Naka just struts in place as if making the comment of then stop hiding them you idiot.

Naruto pulls out a rabbit tossing it to Sakura. "Their you can give it to Juno."

Sakura nods as she looks at the bunny for a moment and then tosses it up into the air which she gets a surprising reaction of Juno leaping to a crate then leaping in the air snagging the rabbit before it reached its full height. "Wow." Was all Sakura could respond.

Naruto nods. "Hai, They are very agile and smart."

Naruto turns to Naka. "Check this one out." Naruto said grabbing Sakura's attention as he tosses the rabbit up onto the rafters of the room.

"Naruto he's never get that." Sakura said but Naka head glanced around the room as he started jumping from box to box to object moving around the room with a certain swiftness as he lands on one of the support beams he moves his way across with a nimbleness in his feet Sakura knew no human could match he retrieved the rabbit jumping back down to the ground he bowed his head.

"They love it when you give them a challenge for their food. It simulates a hunt for them." Naruto said while Sakura just watched Naka eat the rabbit in awe.

"Wow, They certainly are clever." Sakura said still in shock.

----------------------------------------

Sakura sits up in her bed staring at the artic fox that is nested in a ball at the foot of her bed. Her mind races with the words of her friends and villagers. _"Foxes are bad, The Kyuubi killed your father, He killed so many people. He killed them just because he was hungry he tried to destroy the whole village. The moment a fox is hungry it can turn and devour its master." _Sakura wondered would Juno turn on her and eat her is she let her go hungry for more than a few hours.

**"Foxes arn't like that Sakura." **A small voice came from above in the darkness. **"Foxes are very loyal. They'd rather die than eat their masters. Sure the Kyuubi no Kitsune did attack Konoha and did devour some of you humans but he did it because he wanted vengeance on what you humans had done to his children and his wife. He saw his wife and children slain by leaf shinobi's... If you saw your beloved and your children murdered... Would you just let the people responsible get away with it."**

Sakura dropped her head. "No... I'd kill them in the cruelest and most inhuman way possible."

**"Exactly. Don't miss grudge a fox just because of one foxes actions what he did was wrong but you humans would do the same." **Suddenly a red fox jumps down from the raptors. **"Master didn't want you to find out we are ninja foxes. However Juno is a medical fox. Your a medical nin. You could teach her many things."**

Sakura still clenches her kunai tightly. "You must be Naka. But how are you talking."

Naka swishes his tail around. **"Foxes have the ability to learn many languages including human tongue. As master said... We are very intelligent."**

Naka turns to the sleeping forum of Juno. **"All ninja foxes are special. Each one possess a special skill that their masters can rely on. Hers is medicine." **Naka turns to Sakura **"Do no tell Juno we spoke and please don't tell master we spoke. He fears that if you know we are not just his pets but ninja foxes you'll hate him. You already know of the fox that resides inside him. I believe you can put the rest together."**

The fox turns his back to Sakura leaping around on objects into the raptors. **"I'll speak with you again sometime. But keep our conversation a secret." ** _**"I'm sorry master but she must know its the only way for Juno to protect her."**_

--------------------------------

Naruto rest his head against the wall. "Where did you go Naka."

Naka strolls in from the ceiling beam. **"I just went out for a trot."**

Naruto shakes his head. "I don't buy it."

Naka leaps to the floor. **"Come now I'm a fox. You think I'm going to sit locked up in your room when I can escape."**

Naruto shrugs. "Yeah I guess I shouldn't discreet you so fast. But you best be careful."

Naka nods his head. **"Hai Master."**

---------------------------------------

Kakashi lowers his book as he smiles a little. "Well, Its good to see you three all together again." Kakashi said as he looked to his threw genin shinobi's each sitting under the tree their differences starting to stand out a little more. Sasuke and his isolated habits quietly reading a book on strategies, Sakura and her calm level headedness, constant glancing at Sasuke while reading her medical book and her white fox partner Juno. Naruto and his lively attitude already on his feet his seal book on the ground screaming. "YOUR LATE."

Kakashi lets out a sigh. "Settle down Naruto."

Naruto calms himself as he sits back down. "Hurry up and get to what we are doing today."

Kakashi nods. "Well, Today I'm going to teach you leaf flicker or body flicker jutsu."

Everyone looks at Kakashi with a serious study look. "Why?"

Kakashi scratches his chin. "Ah, Jiraiya-sama mentioned you always ask a question to everything. Well it simple. Right now you guys move slowly and your movements are rather well seen you hold the abilities of chunin but your speed however is genin at best."

Sasuke lets out a small groan. "Ugh, taijutsu training again Kakashi-sensei..."

Kakashi nods. "Hai, Because in essence body flicker does not require any hand signs it is just a person moving chakra into their bodies at speeds the normal untrained eye can not see. It is a simple combination of chakra to your limbs and physical training."

Kakashi pulls out a wooden kunai. "I'm sure you remember these."

Everyone's face turns into a smile. "Good time ttebayo." Naruto shouted.

Kakashi tosses the kunai to his students. "Well since you three are able to catch each other pretty well... Its now your turn to catch me."

Kakashi grins flickering away.

------------------------------------

(AN: Well... Sakura doesn't like foxes but she doesn't hate them. In words she's never really seen many foxes so she's curious of them you could say. But the rumors and words keep her away. Konoha is offically a fox hating place thanks to Kyuubi they fear and dislike all foxes... Now Naruto has a fox and so does Sakura... heeheeh. Now they learn leaf flicker or for more proper words. "Shunshin no Jutsu" I'm not spelling it as Shunshin because well... Its simpler. you guys understand what Body flicker is when I write it so I don't see the point of constantly looking up the spelling to double check it...Thats all for this chapter to the next whoot.)


	18. Arc I: Stranger

Chapter 17

------------------------------------

"Well brat you ready to leave." Said the voice of Jiraiya.

Naruto nodded as he looked back to Sakura Juno sitting patiently at her side. "See you Sakura-chan. Take care of Juno for me."

Sakura nodded. "Later Naruto, I'll tell Sasuke-kun you said bye."

Naruto nodded. "Thanks Sakura-chan. Later." Naruto leaped away into the trees leaving Sakura looking down at Juno.

_"It was nice of Naruto to give me Juno as a birthday present least he didn't forget like Sasuke-kun even Kakashi-sensei got me something so did my mom."_

----------------------Flash Back-------------

"Happy Birthday Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted out loudly as he handed Sakura a rather large gift. "Thank you Naruto." Sakura said sweetly taking the gift when she noticed it was shaking a little.

Sakura set the box down slowly unwrapping it when suddenly the box flew open and out popped the snow white artic fox Juno wearing a beautiful silver necklace in the center of the necklace was a pink gem craved in the shape of a sakura petal. The young fox gave a loud yip as it licked Sakura's cheek. Sakura looked at the pretty necklace and gasped it was beautiful it dangled loosely from Juno's neck she already knew it was for her and not for the fox.

"Thank you Naruto." Sakura said petting the fox then quickly embracing Naruto in a hug.

"Y-y-your welcome Saku-ra-chan." Naruto stumbled out flushed from the hug.

Kakashi appeared behind Sakura. "Hey Sakura sorry I'm so late I had to run back from the village. I've got something from your mom."

Kakashi hands Sakura a scroll. "But first here's something from me." Kakashi said as he pulled out a gift wrapped box.

Sakura snatched up the box setting the scroll aside she gently opens the box preserving the wrapping paper just like she tried to do with Naruto's gift. Her eyes widen almost tearfully as they meet the latest copies of medical books and a romance novel. "Thank you Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said as she hugged her sensei.

----------------------End Flashback----------------

Now Sakura's eyes landed on the sword of her family. The larger top sword was her father's special katana the blade below it was a shorter was a double sided blade that her father had forged for her mother. Each could harness the power of her bloodlines. _"Kakashi-sensei said he's seen my father fight... Maybe he could teach me how to use the swords... Sasuke-kun has a sword."_

------------------------------------

As a week pressed on Naruto kept finding himself staring at the sky. April in the Tea country. _"I'm start to fucking hate this rain." _Naruto told himself it was now the 3rd day of constant rain everything was soaked his body feel like it was creaking with each movement and ammonia wasn't far off. He looked down to his telepathic fox Naka.

"Oi, Naka how much farther."

Naka swishes his tail as if shrugging his shoulders. **"I can't tell maybe half a day."**

Naruto nodded his head he was defiantly not enjoying this trip he hadn't seen Sakura for over 3 months then when he finally got to see her again he had to up and leave. Jiraiya wasn't making the trip much easier Naka was the only thing that kept the trip from being delayed.

------------------------------------------

"Sasuke smoother faster motions." Kakashi said as he dogged Sasuke's sword Sakura was still practicing her swings getting the basic motions still well below a level capable of sparing with Sasuke.

"I'm trying sensei." Sasuke said but the rapid succession of slow to fast smooth to hard where difficult on his body.

"Your reflexes, Remember when moving around move smooth and slow when dodging or blocking quick and fast the serpent style is good for you it utilizes your sharingan perfectly."

Sasuke nods his head. "Hai, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi smiles a little. "Everyone on the team now can perform Kenjutsu... We are definitely becoming a rounded team. Maybe getting into high chunin possibly at the rate of their progression within the year jonin possibly. That might be asking to much of them though."

-------------------------------------

Naruto's eyes scan the brown haired brown eyes man in his late teens around 18 or 19 if Naruto could guess right wearing a long blue gi shirt (think more of a samurai's casual wear. Or Sasuke Part II shirt." and a pair of faded gray pants (Same as Sasuke II.)

The man walked outside the steps two swords hanging from his hip leaving Naruto to wonder if the man was an ex samurai. "Excuse me sir." Naruto said calling the man to a stop. His face smiled upon seeing Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki from the leaf village. I have been expecting you." The man said strolling to Naruto side he bend down petting the fox. "I'm glade my calls reach the ears of your fox friend."

Naruto now looked at the man with great confusion. "You mean your the reason he was so insistent in coming."

The man shakes his head. "No the hand of life guided you. I am one of the many paths that will converge with you in life just as he is one of the many companions that will seek your aid."

Now Naruto became even more confused. "Huh."

The man just chuckled. "Take me to your friends I'll explain on the way. I am really interested in Sakura Haruno she's a strange path."

Naruto just glared at the man like he had five head. "Huh."

**"Just take him Naruto I can read his mind he's got no ill intent."**

Naruto nodded. "Uhhh, Okay whatever you say."

The man just nods. "So how is Jiraiya-sama or Ero-sennin as you call him."

Naruto slightly twitches. "Good, Good." _"Dam how does this guy know about me so well I've never met him in my life... He's creepy."_

Their is a long silence till they meet up with Jiraiya again. "So brat who's the brat."

The man smiles. "Names Kenji Kyoshiro Masumi, Call me Kenji Jiraiya-sama."

Jiraiya raises and eyebrow. "Kenji Kyoshiro... Your that one guy I've heard about."

"That one guy... Oh how humble the mighty Jiraiya of the sannin speaks of me." Kenji says with a thick tone of sarcasm. "E-R-O-Se-nnin." Kenji finished empathizing on each syllable.

Jiraiya twitches. "Sorry, Sorry sheesh your as bad as Minato-san when he doesn't get proper acknowledgement. I'm sorry okay just stop calling me it. Bad enough the brat calls me Ero-sennin."

Kenji shrugs. "He's just speaking what he sees. You are a very perverted old man. In all my travels I have never seen a more perverted man."

Jiraiya raises and eyebrow. "Really... I'm that bad."

Kenji nods. "I'm surprised Tsunade-chan hasn't killed you yet."

Jiraiya chuckles. "I take it you heard about Minato. Any news of Nagato."

Kenji frowns. "Sadly no new news. And yes it was as shame that Minato's path came to an end."

Naruto seems to but in. "You keep talking of paths what the hell do you mean."

Kenji smiles almost a carefree smile. "Well I might as enlighten you on our journey."

Naruto nods. "Come Jiraiya he wants to meet Kakashi-sensei and the team."

Jiraiya nods as he follows them Kenji gives a small whistle as a black fox pops out of the bushes. "Naruto I do believe you have the summoning contract of foxes and raise ninja foxes."

Naruto nods. "Hai, How you know."

Kenji points to the red fox that was trailing him. "Him. But how and why is beyond the point." Kenji motions the fox with a hand. "This here is Sepro. He's a special nin fox. I nicknamed him Shadow and trust me its with good reason. He is very loyal to his masters however he is always more loyal to its previous master than its current. Since you raise foxes I want him to be yours."

Naruto looks down at Sepro. "Why are you giving him to me."

Kenji shrugs. "For one I'm a wolf kind of guy, Two... I have no need for Sepro or not as much need as you will one day."

The fox performs a little bow. **"It will be a pleasure to serve you Naruto-sama."**

Naruto smiles and motions the fox to continue following them. "So Sepro can talk that means he's trained already."

Kenji nods. "He specializes in assassination and shadow stealth moves. The perfect companion for your Sasuke friend."

Naruto raises and eyebrow. "Sasuke?"

Kenji nods. "Well, You've given Juno to Sakura, Naka to you. and Sepro to Sasuke. We don't want to leave little Sasuke-kun out of the group do we."

Naruto looks at Kenji even more confused. "But I thought you said you where giving him to me."

Kenji nods. "Hai, Your his master before Sasuke. You'll understand one day."

Naruto shrugs it off. "Alright now on words with your so call path explaining."

Kenji nods. "Ah, Well I look at life as a walk threw the forest in a goal to reach the city. Their are many ways to reach the city many paths to travel many forks in your road and countless obstacles and dangers. A fallen tree across your path may force you to divert from the straight road it maybe harder, rougher but in the end you'll get back on it. Their can be countless obstacles and countless friends you encounter all traveling down the road of life heading to the city. Some may stick with you till the end of your journey and some may find a shorter path."

Naruto scratches her head. "Hm so what's at the city."

Kenji grins. "The only thing that is ever certain in life to all things."

Naruto gives Kenji a curious look. "What's that."

Kenji puts on a scary face. "Death... It is the one thing no exsistance not even time can escape. Everything travels down a path to death but everyone has their own road."

Naruto nods. "That's... Simple philosophy."

Kenji shakes his head. "No it is simple truth. We are all fated to die but fate and destiny do not decide how we die or when we die. Our time comes when it comes and things happen that are supposed to happen. We always have the choice to divert from the road for a stroll but a stroll can change the outcome of our road."

Naruto just nods. "Ah... I guess that's one way to look at life."

Kenji nods. "Hai, Their are many. So Naruto. This year you'll be turning eleven yes."

Naruto nods. "Hai"

Kenji smirks. "That's nice. How's Kakashi-san is he going to teach you any of the sword style that goes with the Yondaime and his wife swords."

Naruto shrugs. "I don't know Ero-sennin is trying to teach me."

Kenji nods. "Kakashi Hatake will be able to each you better he has every movement logged thanks to his sharingan."

Naruto face goes pale. "What Kakashi-sensei has the sharingan"

Kenji sighs. "Yeah, Its what's under his headband I thought you knew that."

Naruto shake his head. "Nope, I thought he just lost an eye."

Kenji chuckles. "Come I'll tell you more about Kakashi-san."

-------------------------------------

(AN: Well First to clear up Sepro name it is pronnounced Sep-ro. As in Sephiroth... Heeheeh, Yes I was thinking of the FF charicter when I came up with the name... Anyways hope you guys don't get two ticked at the OCC I've added... He's just something to help out with their progress for awhile and teach them a few lessions for later on.)


	19. Arc I: Fox under the cherry tree

Chapter 18

-------------------------------------

"Yo, Who's he." Kakashi asks from the sacred tree his eyes scanning Kenji, Naruto and Jiraiya.

"Kakashi-hentai how can you not remember your old friends. Its me Kenji." Kenji said in an almost hurt voice

Kakashi eye widen. "Kenji... Little 8 year old Kenji?" Kakashi asked in disbelief.

Kenji chuckles as he pats his chest. "My, My I guess I have grown since you last saw me."

Kakashi nodded his head. "Indeed you have your a man now it seems did you ever get interested in girls."

Kenji chuckles. "Hai, Hai. I was married Kakashi-san."

**Thud **Kakashi hits the ground hard as he falls out of the tree. Kenji scratches his cheek with his finger giving an innocent smile. "Is that really that hard to believe."

Kakashi just nods. "H-H-hai, Last time I saw you.. You where terrified of girls you even went so far as claim you where going to make a girl repellent jutsu."

Kenji face turns into a bright smile. "And I successfully created one."

"..." Was all Kakashi could think or say

Kenji points to Icha Icha. "Its called being a pervert."

Kakashi's face faults. "..."

Kenji chuckles. "I'm just joking. But Kakashi-san you need to stop reading them or you'll never get a girl. You've seen what happens to Jiraiya-san."

Kakashi nods and puts the book away. "So why have you come Kenji-san."

Kenji looks around as he eyes the new arrival of Sakura and Sasuke. "Just here to pass along a bit of wisdom."

Kenji lays his back against the tree as Kakashi hops back up to his branch.

Sakura points at the newcomer. "Kakashi-sensei who is this man."

Kakashi looks down to Kenji. "He is... A dear friend."

Kenji smirks as he looks up at the sky threw the hole above him his brown hair seems hide his shimmering hazel eyes. "You know Sakura... You so much like your father."

Sakura's face scrunches. "You mean you knew him."

Kenji nods. "Hai, It was your father that taught me how to use my swords."

Sakura sits down on the ground. "Could you tell me about my father please."

Kenji nods. "I guess I could... It was his wish that one day I pass on his last words to you... They where... Never look at the eyes threw the blindness of the mind look at the world threw the windows of your soul."

---------------------------

Kenji flicks around the center dojo his brown hair swaying swiftly his body seems to remain still yet toying with Sakura her breathing already stressed her body slow and aching. "DAM IT SAY STILL KENJI."

Kenji does as instructed yet upon impact he manages to hold Sakura's sword with just his fingers. "You're not focusing Haruno-san. Fight with what's inside fight on your instincts strike where your heart wants you to strike draw the swing in your mind before you execute it."

Kenji doges another swing over and over as he pops his neck. "Okay Haruno-san, Now try practicing with Naruto-san use wooden swords."

Naruto leaps from the wood and onto the dirt his hands clenching two swords. The double sided Wakizashi (Short Sword) length blade held much like a knife made for slashing the other sword a full length katana held normal but pointed down at the ground is if his wrist was broken.

Sakura catches her breath as she performs a similar hold except her Katana and short sword are in reverse positions.

"Kenji-sensei, I've been meaning to ask you how come mine and Sakura-chan's sword styles are so similar we both duel wield and both have special doubled bladed short swords."

Kenji smirks. "Because the two styles you are learned are actually made to work side by side."

Sakura raises an eyebrow. "Huh, I don't understand."

Kenji lets out a sigh his eyes soften as he sits on the deck of the dojo. "Sakura-san. Naruto-san you are learning the styles called the fox under the cherry tree."

Naruto raises any eyebrow. "Huh?"

Kenji shifts his chin onto his knee. "Its a style created that has no equal, But it is a dance. A dance made out of emotions. The tighter the bond between the lovers the more deadly the dance becomes."

Sakura glares. "Me and Naruto are not lovers and we are not a couple. I love Sasuke-kun get that threw you thick skull."

Kenji chuckles. "The Yondaime and your father weren't ether. Its just a figure of expression Sakura-san. Naruto holds his Katana up showing that he is ready to attack. Ready to take the life ready to kill in order to protect. You hold your katana down as if saying you are ready to defend. Ready to save the life willing to fight to protect. In the style you will notice that Naruto can only attack with his katana just as you can only defend with yours."

Kenji eyes cast the clouds that slowly drift by in the sky his eyes glaze as he seems to space off as if looking at something not truly their. "One will eternally defend and one will eternally attack to protect the life that is precious to you. When you fight side by side. You shall leap to defend Naruto and Naruto shall leap to attack. Naruto can only be harmed if you let him be harmed. You can only kill if Naruto lets the blood splash on your hands. This style was created by The Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze. and Ryoku Haruno."

Kenji let out a long sigh. "Ryoku Haruno was the greatest defensive sword fighter in all of Konoha, Minato Namikaze was the greatest offensive sword fighter in all of Konoha combined they where the Fox under the Sakura tree."

Kenji frowns. "I remember begging them to teach me their styles. I was only 5 when I first picked up my sword. I was slung off my feet and sent tumbling just from the sheer power behind Minato's blows. I couldn't even lay a scratch or make Ryoku flinch when I attacked him. Every time I'd go to attack Ryoku would step in the way countering anything I had then just as he stepped aside Minato would charge into attack sending me flying."

Kenji pulls his two swords off his hip. "The katana is your main blade, Your wakizashi however is made for driving your opponent away. Your katana engages and your wakizashi breaks. Sakura-san when your enemy pounces and you defend you thrust your wakizashi out forcing your enemy to retreat. When Naruto attacks his opponet will block and his wakizashi will break the lock of blades."

Kenji stands up. "But this is only the first lessons of the Fox under the cherry tree. There is so much more to the style. You will understand better as we progress. I will fist teach you the tag team style then I can teach you the individual style."

Kenji looks to Naruto and Sakura. "Now since I've recovered my breath. We shall start again. We will do this all day until you have the basics down."

-------------------------------------

Kakashi eyes Sasuke's progress even Tsunade and Jiraiya have pitched in to help Sasuke. "Your Kenjutsu and Jutsu are becoming much better Sasuke." Kakashi said complementing the Uchiha.

Jiraiya nods. "Hai, Your defiantly on par with Naruto. So how are you liking the team up with Sepro."

Sasuke shrugs. "Its good. Sepro is a little strange but relaxing to know he can spot traps danger better than I can. He's amazing at hiding."

Jiraiya nods. "Hai, It seems so."

Tsunade catches her breath. "Teh, Brat you and that fox make a better team than you think."

------------------------------------------

(AN: I've Had a few problems... My computer crashed and I lost a few chapters so I have to retype them but it won't take too long besides I've given you 8 chapters today... Heeheeheeh, I'm still head of my one chapter a day schedual. Anyhow you'll just have to wait awhile for updates... I hope you like how the stories going so far because... I'm still fresh into and you guys feel free to add a few suggestions... Its an AU so I can put what you guys want in it... But sadly still no make outs of Naruto and Sakura.

But a friend did suggest a good idea... Vote on the facts of should I have Sakura get pregnet before the time skip part at 13 or even just at 15... you know have a kid early... Your guys choices. Vote and if its Yes put in the age you think she should. Echem and Yes it will be Naruto's child lol.)


	20. Arc I: First Blood

Chapter 19

------------------------------------------

Kenji turns to Kakashi his face holding a small humors smile. "Don't worry Kakashi-san they'll be find."

Kakashi frowns. "I don't like this; I have to stay in the village for two weeks. So does Jiraiya and Tsunade."

Kenji nods. "Hai, Hai. You should have known they would come to bring a little suspicion. Be grateful the Hokage caught their curiosity before they sent ANBU."

Kakashi nods. "I guess your right... It's just-"

"Just nothing Kakashi-san; they will be perfectly safe with me." Kenji said cutting Kakashi off with a serious tone.

Kakashi nods his head. "I am trust you Kenji."

Kenji eyes narrow on Kakashi his voice looses his goofiness into one of a pure seriousness. "Kakashi Hatake... I will ensure they are safe even if it cost me my life. NOW GO!"

Kakashi takes the point sharply as he flickers away with Jiraiya and Tsunade.

Kenji turns back to his three charges with a large smile on his face. "Good, Now that he's gone we can have some fun everyone pack your things."

Naruto stares at him in confusion. "But you just said."

Kenji nods his head. "I know what I said Naruto. I said I would make sure nothing bad happened to you but do you honestly think the counsel of Konoha is stupid enough to not follow their suspicions. They are going to send ANBU here with him gone. NOW PACK YOUR THINGS!"

The three quickly scampered off.

---------------------------------------

Kenji exhales a sigh as he slings a small pack on his shoulder he looks at the three genin. "Naruto you have one of them special sealing scrolls." He asked.

Naruto just nodded his head tossing it to Kenji. Kenji catches the scroll with simple ease the scroll was only slightly bigger than his hand smaller than a normal scroll. He unrolls it throwing his bag down he seals it then stuffs it in his shirt. "There we go."

Kenji turns back to the group. "Right, now did you do as I instructed and destroyed every bit of evidence of you being here."

The three genin nodded and Kenji opened the door. "We are going to Otogakure to make an appearance for the surrounding ANBU.. We need to make it look like we are in Orochimaru hands... As for the reason why we haven't fled... Naruto you'll make a strange seal something that acts as a fake control... Something noticeable to the ANBU."

Naruto nods his head. "Hai Kenji-sensei."

---------------------------------------

The squad shifts threw Otogakure leaf ANBU hot on their trails. Kenji points to a nearby waterfall. "In their Move."

------------------------------------

Kenji exhales a small sigh of relief as he looks to the sky. "Phew... Guys if you'll excuse me I need to go use the bathroom."

The three genin nod their head as the continue cooking their dinners.

Kenji looks up at the sky. "Uh" **Cough, Cough Gag Spit **Kenji coughs up another hard cough a little more blood flowing up with the cough. _"Shit I really pushed myself today. Stupid ANBU where fast." _Kenji's soft hazel eyes glared up at the stars. "Teh, I'm not leaving this earth just yet... Sorry you'll have to wait a little longer sweetie."

Kenji whips the blood from his mouth quickly rinsing out the blood with water from the nearby stream.

His ears perk up as he feels the wind shift. _"Shit someone's using a concealing jutsu. The wind was blowing westward... Leaf nin... No we are to deep into Otogakure... It must be his nins." _

Kenji places his hand on his sword his eyes hone to a seriousness loosing their delicate shine he slowly and calmly rises to his feet. "You really want to pick on an innocent ill man... I don't want any trouble."

The nins remain hidden as Kenji makes swifter strides closer and closer to the cave his eyes scanning each trap that lays around. Then finally a dozen kunai's fly towards him he flickers as step back dodging every kunai as the Oto nin's leap out from the trees their swords drawn.

Kenji swiftly and easily doges each attack his hand never leaving his hilt till finally in a swift almost instant motion his sword is unsheathed and slashing clean threw a mans gut severing his spine Kenji spins around before the man even hits the ground he has his sword impaled threw the skull of another nin. Yanking it out he flips backwards dodging a pair of venoms snakes.

Kenji flips his sword around in his hand much to a defensive manor like he had shown Sakura. "I'm sorry but I have to end this quick." Kenji voice was ice cold

In and instant he is body flickering around the nin at a faster paces than the nins can keep up with his sword acting like it was and extension of his elbow using his speed he swings clearing the shinobi's heads without even stopping to swing finally he breaks from the fight dashing to the caves.

--------------------------------

The simmer of the campfire light send an orange glow around the three wounded genin a lifeless body of an Otogakure genin lays on the floor dead. The three Konoha shinobi's each locked in their own fight. Naka and Sepro hold down two shinobi's as Sasuke chidori one while Naruto rasengan the others. Sakura doges swiftly but takes several kunai but still catches three to her arm and one to her chest as she lands a bone shattering punch to the shinobi's chest the force of the blow caused his ribs to crush inwards on his heart killing him.

The three quickly leap back into a defensive position and the shadows of the fire they had successfully killed a total of 4 shinobi's but they seemed to poor into the cave. "Where the fuck are they coming from." Sakura said as she healed the wound on her chest then her arm.

Sasuke shakes his head as his sharingan spins widely in his eyes. "I don't know move." Sasuke spat out as they dogged another barrage of shrunken.

Naruto glares at the entrance. "We are trapped like rats with our backs against the wall. Where the fuck is sensei." Naruto shouted out as he performed another **"Kage Bunshin no jutsu." **Naruto cried out as 25 more clones rushed towards the entrance but all seemed to get annihilated before they made it more than 5 feet out.

Naruto grabs his head. "Dam it, Their is still a lot."

Sasuke moves again. "Watch it here they come."

Suddenly 6 nins fly into the cave as Sasuke draws his sword followed by Naruto and Sakura. "Looks like its Taijutsu from here out I'm running low on chakra." Sasuke said only to have Naruto and Sakura nod their heads in agreement.

Just when it looked like the enemy were coming in for the final blow they seemed to be stopped as loud screams echoed threw the cave slowly the screams stopped as the nins turn around focusing their attention back to the group but before they could move blood erupted splashing on the walls as a figure stood in the center of them blood covering its face it brown hair drenched as it flick the blood away. "Sorry I'm late I got caught up." Said the shadow as it walked closer revealing it was Kenji.

Kenji exhales a sigh as he looks over the three genin their eyes wide their pupils dilated and breathing heavy. Slowly as their minds take in the trained mind slipped away and their minds logged the logic of actually having fought in a life or death fight. Not just fought in it but taken life.

They all seem to move in unison staring at the blood drenched hands.

Kenji sheaths his sword and walks over to the rock he had been sitting on only a few hours ago. "This was your first real fight wasn't it."

Kenji lets out a sigh. "I'm sorry you had to stain your hands on my watch. But blood is a thing that comes with being a shinobi. During your missions you will encounter many enemies and you will have to kill them enemies... You just have to move on otherwise it will consume you."

Naruto is the first to break from his stunned gaze. "Kenji-sensei... I'm sorry."

Kenji raises and eyebrow. "What for."

Naruto looks down slightly fidgeting. "When they first came... I froze."

Kenji raises his hand motioning Naruto to stop talking. "It happens to the best. Just because you are trained to kill all those jutsu in your mind all those lessons and lectures even with the art of killing locked in your mind... You can freeze before a battle... Your not weak or pathetic you have nothing to be sorry for. Your mind just resisted... It shows you have some humanity inside you it shows your human and you have a kind heart."

The words only bounced off Naruto. "But I froze, Sasuke had to rescue me."

Kenji shuts his eyes. "So you froze Naruto... What the hell are you going to do about it... That moment of your path has past. The battle is over. The only thing you can do is unsure you don't freeze again." This time Kenji's voice was harsher almost as if he was angry.

Naruto just nodded his head. "Your right." was all Naruto said as he looked to the wound the shinobi had inflicted with his kunai it was all but healed thanks to Kyuubi. _"I swear I won't be scared again... I won't freeze like that."_

Sasuke breathing slowly calmed shortly after Sakura came out of her zone both looking at Kenji. "Kenji-sensei... what now." Sakura asked her voice still slightly higher than normal.

Kenji points to the exit. "Well staying here would be kind of stupid don't you think."

Everyone nods as Kenji walks out of the cave. "Lets go"

-------------------------------

**(AN: Phew... Wow that fight scene sucked... GO KENJi save the day... Whoot... But awwe Kenji-san is sick... Well onwards to the next chapter Chapter 20... Wow and I haven't even finished to so called first Ark... This is getting longer than I expected... I hope you guys still enjoy it.**

**Okay time to answer some reviews...**

**I was kinda going with the idea of Sakura having a kid after the time skip... I mean it would have been kinda funny if she had a kid to freak Naruto out when he came back... But Yeah I kinda was going with around 15... I think thats good and I point out this age because well Shinobi live short lifes... Not that I plan on killing them... I just want to Naruto and Sakura still doing dangerous missions while trying to take care of a child... Adds some spunk to the idea...**

**As for the man that said Naruto didn't have wiskers... Hey this is my fanfic if I want Naruto to have wiskers... Dam it he can have wiskers... I just thought the girls might have found it cute for Naruto to have wiskers.. They are like cat wiskers they are just his scars only they raise off his face alittle... Ahhh hell I don't know about the wiskers your mind you can choose what his wiskers are like...**

TheDragonMaster1313  
2008-02-14  
ch 10, abuseHey I love your Poof seal!! SO can I use it in a story please?!?!?!?! I'll give you credit and write a section in my story telling mt readers in your story to read your story! In other words: I LOVE IT! XD

:p  
-TheDragonMaster1313

Yes you may use my poof Idea so long as you give me credit... I need to get the poof back... I'm going to save it for when his mind is alittle less stable...Heheheh when he gets back to the academy... MUWAHAHAHAHAH POOF POOF POOF... Yeah I'm obsessed with the poof thing too.. I think its still by far one of my greatest ideas.

Lastly... I've added a chunk of chapters because I wanted to get threw this arc... I'll leave a vote with where the next arc or major part of the story beings... I've deemed it the Kenji arc.) 


	21. Arc I: Traumatized and Comfort

Chapter 20

-------------------------------

Kenji's eyes scan the tree line around them. "Seems we are out of the clear... Lets see."

Kenji pulls out a bingo book. "Let's make a little money while we are here."

"WHAT!" was the cry of Sakura her eyes wide at Kenji.

Kenji raises an eyebrow turning his gaze form Sakura. "What?"

Sakura glares at him. "We just barely escaped death yesterday and today we just barely avoided an ANBU patrol now you want to go head hunting."

Kenji nods his head. "Look, Sakura I understand you're still freaked out from the fight. But this is life. Maybe in a few days we will take a break at a hotel or something on the outskirts of Kaze no Kuni (Land of Wind). But we don't have any money. Besides the enemy is expecting us to flee so it probably has its boarders strengthened."

Sasuke nods his head. "Kenji-sensei is right Sakura. The logical and common response for a village that has received an attack inside its boards is to secure its center to prevent any strikes at its heart and to secure its boards to keep at bay any incoming relief and assistance to the unit that was engaged. Then finally if the unit that was attacking, or under attack in our case escapes the original area they send out tracking nin's to track down the squad."

Sakura crosses her arms and pouts. "Then why the hell are we not out of here."

Kenji grins. "Simple we can't get out without being spotted by Konoha patrols and tracking shinobi's. We technically don't have a village to hide away behind. Thus we have to keep moving and wait until the boarders loosen a little right now the alerts so high that if we approached we'd get caught. For now we linger in the center of Otogakure then we move to Oto no kuni where we will move to Kaze no kuni."

Sakura nods her head. "Fine."

Naruto finally speaks up. "So who's our target."

Kenji grins as he flips threw a few pages. "Hmmm, Hmmm... What about Orochimaru S-ranked missing nin of Konoha one of the legendary sannin."

Everyone's face faults. "YOU"VE GOT TO BE KIDDING." They yell in unison only to have Kenji nod.

"Hai, Hai, I am sheesh. Here this guy Saito wanted for murder and rape." Kenji said point out the picture of the man.

Naruto glares as the picture. "Right lets go."

----------------------------------------

The dark alleyway whispers with faint sounds of tears and please inside groans. As a shadowy figure seems to linger over another.

"My, My are we interrupting something." Kenji said in an ice cold voice wavering between a thirst for the blood of the man and pure disgust of the man; his hand clenching his short sword due to the space.

The shadowy figure of a man turns around. "Who the fuck are you."

Kenji steps into the alleyway Kenji voice became pitch cold "Your death."

Within an instant the man is down his head severed from his body. Kenji turns back to Sakura. "Sakura-san, please treat the woman bruising and... lower region. Naruto you stay with Sakura just to be safe me and Sasuke will go to hand in the bounty."

Naruto and Sakura nod their head as they listen to Kenji's long string of curse words and insults at the head of the man Sasuke dragging the headless body.

Sakura turns her attention to the victim. "Ma-" Sakura words are cut off as a shock registers in her mind the woman was no woman just a simple cowering girl only a few years older than Sakura herself. Her body was covered in bruises her clothes torn lip busted and eyes blackened the man had clearly roughed her up good before raping her.

Naruto took notice of it and removed his jacket walking head of Sakura he seemed almost unfazed by the brutality and cruelty of the scene. Sakura actually was shocked when Naruto looked into her cowering eyes when she couldn't even meet the sad gaze of the girl.

"It's Okay everything's okay now." Naruto softly whispered out as he wrapped the jacket around the girl.

Sakura however remained frozen until Naruto's blue eyes came to her. "Sakura please help her."

Sakura nodded her head her insides twisted as her heart ached for the girl she could easily put herself in the shoes of the girl. The green eyes met green eyes as Sakura began treating the more sensitive bruise unlike Naruto the girl seemed to flick at Sakura.

Sakura couldn't help but take note of how soothing and comforting Naruto could be to the girl. Finally after healing the girls arms, legs and face Sakura turned to Naruto. "Naruto... I just have one more spot."

Naruto nodded his head and turned his gaze away while Sakura began treating the girls' private section. Naruto could hear the soft cries of the girl even the whimper of Sakura he could tell she was extremely uncomfortable after awhile Sakura finally backed away and Naruto lifted the girl up bridal style. "Where your home so we may take you their."

The girl nodded her head. "It's... 713 High street."

Naruto nodded his head as Sakura followed very closely behind him. Naruto dropped her off at the door and let her slip away into the comfort of her home.

"Naruto don't you think we should have taken her to the hospital." Sakura asked.

But Naruto shook his head. "She needs love and comfort not test and questions."

Sakura nods her head her hands still clenching the fabric of her red dress as she feels Naruto wrap his arms around her into a hug from behind. "Sakura-chan you should calm down... So long as you have me around you will never have to worry about such things. I promise on my life that I will never let anything like that happen to you."

Instead of pushing Naruto away and slugging him for such an embrace she just hugs his hands back a small tear trickles down her cheek. "Thanks Naruto... Really Thanks."

Naruto shakes his head. "Their is no need Sakura-chan. friends protect friends. Right?"

Sakura nods her head as she flips around pressing her face into Naruto's chest. "Right"

Naruto just lets his hand rest on her back. _"Sighs, Poor Sakura-chan. She might not have actually experienced it but she certainly is traumatized now that she's seen it."_

Naruto lets Sakura hug him for along time concentrating more on comforting her than the joyous feeling of hugging the love of his life He runs his hand up and down her back rubbing her comfortingly. "Its okay Sakura-chan. Not matter what happens in life I'll always be beside you I promise."

Sakura nods her head as Naruto pulls away looking into her green eyes. "Sakura-chan...I...I" Naruto tries to say his words he wants to tell her he loves him but the mixture of sadness and terror in her eyes just breaks his strength, his hand brushes a loose strand of pink hair out of her face. "I will always be at your side. Friends protect friends and never let anything bad happen to them. I promise I will never let it happen to you now cheer up okay."

Naruto gives a big foxy smile. "Now we should return we don't want Kenji and Sasuke to worry about us."

Sakura nods her head as she clenches Naruto's arm her legs move but her body still shakes in fear her mind telling her over and over that the girl could have been her it would be so simple for another shinobi to paralyze or capture her for their own pleasures she had heard many stories of throughout the villages and even Tsunade told her of accounts. It is the fact that such a thing was so common even among kunoichi at any level and that scared Sakura out of her mind. But Naruto's words seemed to help drive them away. _"I promise I will never let it happen to you."_

----------------------------------

Kenji's eyes softened as he saw Naruto and Sakura approach him. "Good your both okay I was about to start a search for you."

Naruto just looked at Kenji. "We took the girl home to her family."

Kenji nods. "Its probably for the best. We got a good bounty but I'd like to keep up the hunting. Next one... Mitko... Not much but she's somewhere in this city. We need to bring her alive."

-----------------------------------------

**(AN: Well This was a dark chapter... But it was a good NaruSaku moment... How will this play our towards their relationship whoot who knows next up chapter 21.)**


	22. Arc I: Always at your side

Chapter 21

-----------------------------------------

The days passed quickly as they made a fairly good income but the most shocking event was Sakura's clinginess to Naruto. Everyone could easily guess the answer. So without much question Kenji rented three rooms at the hotel instead of four deciding that if Sakura wanted her own room she could switch around with Sasuke and ordered a two bedded room.

Sakura exhaled a sigh as she stepped out of the bathroom her pink hair still towel drying. Her eyes shifted over to Naruto then to Sasuke. "So guys how's this sleeping arrangement going."

Sasuke shrugged. "Ether me or you stays in the dobes room."

Sakura raises an eyebrow. "Huh?"

Sasuke points to the direction of Kenji's room. "Kenji-sensei said that we are mature enough to be able to share a room even with opposite sex."

Sakura shrugged. "I could probably handle staying in my own room." Sakura said trying not to hint in ether direction.

Sasuke shrugged. "Actually I might favor having my own room."

Naruto laid back on his bed shutting his eyes. "We can flip for it. Heads Sakura-chan Tails Sasuke winner stays here."

Sasuke nods as he pulls out a coin flipping it into the air. "Heads" Sasuke said as the coin finished its rolling.

Naruto nods "So Sakura-chan will stay in the room with me."

Sasuke nods. "Alright I'll go unpack my stuff if the dobe annoys you too much Sakura just let me know."

Sakura nods her head. "Thank Sasuke-kun. I certainly will."

Sasuke chuckles. "Try to avoid to much damage to the hotel we have to pay for any damages."

Sakura nods her head as she flops down onto the bed. "Ahh, An actually fluffy bed its so nice."

Naruto nods his head. "I could just lay here forever sleeping on the ground sucks compared to a good bed."

Sakura rises from the bed removing the damp towel and shaking her hair out over he pajamas. "Naruto... Thanks."

Naruto lazily moved his hand "For what Sakura-chan."

Sakura blushes slightly. "For comforting me that night."

Naruto slumps up on the bed. "I just spoke the truth Sakura. Besides its okay to be scared."

Sakura smiles a little. "Night Naruto."

Naruto gives a small laugh back. "Night Sakura-chan."

-----------------------------------------

Sakura slowly opened she could feel the wet streaks of tears that had dried on her cheeks. Her mind still racing with the nightmare. But her thoughts seemed to fade away like the nightmare as her eyes glanced down to the sleeping forum of Naruto slumped over her bed his hand tenderly clasping hers. She figured he must have heard her crying in the night.

_"I really am starting to become a burden... Even to Naruto now." _Sakura exhales a sigh as she gently slips her hand loose nudging Naruto awake. "Naruto wake up."

Naruto just lets a small trail of drool linger out of his mouth. "5 more minutes Sakura-chan."

Sakura exhales a sigh. "Naruto your ramen is getting cold."

Naruto bolts awake. "What, Where is it."

Sakura blushes deeply. "Naruto did you sleep by my bed all night?"

Naruto lightly rubs with a small blush. "Erh...erm... Yeah, You where having a nightmare and wouldn't stop crying."

Sakura hangs her head. "I'm sorry Naruto."

Naruto leans back popping his back as he straightens up. "Its okay Sakura-chan. I said I'd always be by your side."

Sakura looked hesitantly to her hands. "Umm... Thanks...You really do know how to spoil me."

Naruto just sticks his thumb up in a nice guy pose. "Hey that's what friends are for. I'm positive teme would have done the same for you."

Sakura nods her head with a small smile. "But it was you... Thanks."

Naruto rubs his shoulders as he walks over to the bathroom. "How many times to I have to tell you its no problem. If one of us is suffering the others help that's what being friends and a team is about."

Sakura watches Naruto slip into the bathroom her eyes still fixed on her hands. _"Why is he so nice to me all I ever do is yell at him and reject him yet he keeps coming back?" _Sakura eyes fix on the microwave and coffee maker. _"Least I can do is make him a small breakfast or something. Since I already ruined his night." _

Sakura's face frowned a little as she leaps off the bed lightly shuffling over to Naruto's pack she shifts past the weapons, gear, scrolls and clothes. _"Naruto's packs more than I do... I guess that's because he's our teams sealing expert." _Sakura shoves her hand past the clothes as she feels her hand catch on something hard she yanks it out in hopes its one of his ramen boxes.

She pulls out a small black book the corners of it crusted with blood the black leather withered and warn. _"Huh, What's this." _

Sakura's eyes scan the book she flips it open out of curiosity.

_Page 1_

_Old man gave me a journal today... He said its better to write things when you can't express them... Maybe I'll give it a try since this is my first try of such a thing. He also said to treat it like your writing to someone... So does this mean this is my friend... my first friend Yatta." _

Sakura closes the book jamming it back in his pack to respect his privacy. _"Doesn't he even bother putting seals and locks on the thing sheesh its ancient I wonder how far it goes back I know he has way better writing now a days... No No Sakura Its Naruto's its private." _Sakura scolds herself for such thoughts why should she invade Naruto's personal life anymore than she had. After a few more minutes she finds the ramen pulling out a cup of beef she closes up the pack setting up the ramen she starts heating it in the microwave while fixing some tea.

Naruto emerges from the bathroom only 5 minutes later drying off his hair he tilts his head back smelling the aroma of instant ramen. "Sakura-chan did you make ramen."

Sakura nods. "I made it for you its the least I can do after ruining your night and possibly your back from the looks of it." She said pointing to the microwave.

Naruto gave a big bright smile. "Thanks Sakura-chan. You didn't have too."

Sakura shakes her head as she sips her tea. "I wanted too."

Naruto grins as he pops the lid off. "Thanks again." Naruto plows his chopsticks into the ramen getting a mouth full of ramen.

Sakura looks at Naruto eating. _"Kami-sama... he's such a pig... But its kind of cute... No... No Sasuke-kun... Sasuke-kun is the cute one Naruto is the ugly one."_

**Knock, Knock** "Hey Its Sasuke Kenji-sensei wants us on the roof in 15."

Sakura smiles "Okay Sasuke, Naruto I'm going to go take a shower."

Naruto nods. "Okay Sakura-chan."

**(AN: I know I know short chapter oh well... I've got the next one I had to break it here because the chapter would have been pretty long if I didn't... Next chapter chapter 22)**


	23. Arc I: Team Bonding

Chapter 22

---------------------------------------

Kenji sits on the roof the light powdering of snow dusts his thin black shirt and blue jonin pants his brown eyes glazed with a distant look his brown hairs sweeping over his eyes in the cold almost artic wind.

"Kenji-sensei... Aren't you cold." Sakura asked as she arrived on the roof with her team. Kenji's lips where already the discolored shade of blue his skin appear to shake yet hold as if he was already frozen.

Kenji looks up at the team his eyes half open. "Huh, Oh Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke when you get here?"

Sasuke studies his sensei expression. "Lost in thought?"

Kenji pulls out a pack of cigarettes. "Hai, I was just enjoying the snow."

Naruto clenches his arms. "Shit sensei I'm wearing a thick jacket and I'm still freezing. I must be below freezing."

Kenji nods his head. "Hai, it's 10 degrees out with a wind chill below 0."

The group just stares at Kenji "Sensei how the fuck are you not cold."

Kenji shrugs. "It's a simple mind over matter. Instead of ignoring the cold embrace it enjoy the soothing pain of numbness. It will open your eyes."

Naruto frowned. "Ero-sennin said something similar."

Kenji chuckles. "I used to move around so many times but I always enjoyed cold places."

Sakura sat down on the ground hoping it would provide some protection from the wind. "Why sensei?"

Kenji shrugs. "Maybe it's a reminder of this worlds' reality or maybe it's a reminder that I need to keep a cold heart at times."

Naruto sits down next to Sakura "Kenji-sensei why did you call us on the roof?"

Kenji smirks. "Well the reason we are on the roof instead of the rooms is because I enjoy the winter."

Sasuke sits down next to Sakura using the closeness as warm. Sakura on the other hand blushes while desperately struggling to hold back a fan girl squeal as her face blushes. _"Sasuke-kuns rubbing against us Sasuke-kun want our body heat."_

_**"Shannaro. Sasuke-kun's so warm."**_

_"I know."_

Kenji snaps Sakura out of her thought. "But I want us to bond as a team... I can see your already starting." His face curls into a smirk around the cigarette as the three genin blush.

"Let me ask you a question. What do you think your strength is what make your more powerful than the person next to you?"

Sasuke glares a little from the aggravation of close contact. "Hn, My bloodline duh."

Kenji rolls his eyes. "Your bloodline is just a tool Sasuke, It is not a strength, Its your weakness it gives you arrogance and blinds you to the truth around you... you rely on your eyes to much and they blind you from reality."

Kenji places his cigarette back in his mouth. "Think on those words hard Sasuke very hard. Just maybe you can open your eyes before you go blind."

Kenji points to Sakura "You."

Sakura things for a moment before responding. "My gift in chakra control"

Kenji pulls out his cigarette. "Your chakra control could be matched by ether person with enough training. Your gift also makes you lack chakra. Indeed it is your strength but it is not what makes you stronger than Naruto or Sasuke. Think that logic will leave you as the weakest member of your team."

Kenji replaces it for another puff then points to Naruto.

Naruto reflects on his responses of Sasuke and Sakura. "Mines not the Kyuubi or my unpredictability... It's my ability to see the truth from the lies the ability of my spirit my will to live threw the impossible but it does not make me immortal."

Kenji smirks. "Bingo, it seems you've talked to the Hokage before on this. Naruto no matter how strong your opponent is you always seem to come out on top. Not because you posses the Kyuubi, Not because you can be unpredictable but your simple will to live."

Sakura and Sasuke look confused. "But you said makes us stronger than each other."

Kenji nods. "Hai, Your closest friend and your closest love can be your enemy Sakura... A friend can sub come to the darkness and a lover can drift away."

Kenji walks up to the team he then squats down. "Naruto your strength is the will to live and become stronger to protect those precious to you." Kenji places his hands on Naruto's hands as Naruto makes a fist he cups them. "You've endured countless beatings, stabbings burns, starvations, and tragedies that should never befall a child. Things that your team-mates can never comprehend being a jinchurriki has forced you to grow up fast and forced you to become what you are now. You cling to that identity of yours by keeping your childish behaviors around those you trust..." Kenji removes his gaze for Naruto's hands and looks him in the eyes. "It's okay to remove the mask. Its okay to show what really is inside you. If you keep hiding then you'll fall into darkness. Do not fear the Kyuubi let the Kyuubi fear your will to live."

Naruto nods his head as Kenji releases his fist shifting over to Sakura he places his hand over her heart. "Sakura you grew up in a family that was abusive and mistreated you. This has caused you to grow up faster than most and caused you to become unstable. Your strength comes from neither you will to live or your mind those don't make you stronger than Naruto or Sasuke. Your strength comes from your heart your ability to remain loyal to those around you even after they've done the worst. Your strength is your emotions. You will never give up on those that are close to you even if it pushes you into death. Your heart is stronger than you will to live and your heart is stronger than your mind. Don't be afraid to open your heart up to more than one person. You may learn that the person you thought you loved is not the person you truly love. Do not be afraid to put your fist at your side during an argument. They won't solve every problem in fact they can cause more problems than they will solve."

Sakura nods her head as Kenji shuffles to Sasuke; Kenji flicks Sasuke on the forehead with his finger as Kenji places his finger over Sasuke's eyes shutting them. "You Sasuke have grown knowing the love of a real family unlike Naruto and Sakura your childhood started off pure you had a happy family then you had it ripped away in one instant you where told to use your sharingan... your sharingan can see the flow of chakra it can see the physical world in slow motion... Yet it will never see a persons will to live it will never see a persons heart it will never see beyond what's physically there your sharingan won't see the soul crack it won't see the heart cry. It will only see the body tremble. If you rely on your sharingan you will become blind to the heart and soul. You will not be able to bask with them in victory if you leave them. Your sharingan will pull you into the darkness that your brother has fallen into the darkness that is the lust for power the lust to be the strongest of the strongest. You can already feel it seeping from your core telling you to become stronger at all cost telling you to exact revenge but is that truly what you want what your family wants... Tame the darkness of the sharingan and you shall tame the mind, Your mind is what makes you stronger than Naruto and Sakura. Your mind if it can see past the darkness that is your curse then you will see the world in light, The sharingan is only a tool of your mind not the other way around."

Kenji takes a few step back returning to the railing. "You have been training with Kakashi for over a year. Yet he never told you why he trained each of you in your field. He didn't do it just because you possess the natural gifts to each field. He did it because of your true strengths, Sakura you heal people from your heart. Each time you go to heal Naruto or Sasuke you poor every bit of yourself into the task refusing to settle for anything less than a perfect you don't like to see others suffer. Sasuke he trained you in strategy and stealth not because you have the sharingan. But because you have a strong mind you think on every step you make every action you prepare for the consequences. You won't let your team to into something you can logically control or predict whether you admit it or not you don't like to place those that are close to you in danger."

Kenji takes a deep puff and exhales. "Naruto, He did not teach you seals or elemental because of the Kyuubi, he did it because you have the spirit the will to live even when things are at their worst. You are able to do amazing things including control the Kyuubi the strongest of bijuu's king of all demons and you can make it submit to you only because you want to live and protect those dear to you. You will use your seals to protect other from experiencing your pain even when your not around."

Kenji flicks his cigarette into a mount of snow below. "Remember this conversation remember that each of you right now are relying on the other to survive huddling for the strength of the other."

Kenji looks up at the sky. "You have the day of in two days we have to travel back home Kakashi-san will be wanting to see you. I am positive reports have reached leaf that you were spotted in Otogakure. I made sure ANBU saw us those people we hunted where just average nin's they where nins that also posed a threat to Otogakure. So it should look like you where serving Orochimaru. I'm going for a walk."

Kenji flips over the railing backwards shocking the genin as the rushed to watch him perform a back flip landing on his feet as if he hadn't even fallen and walk away.

Sasuke remains quiet. "I'm going to my room."

Naruto and Sakura nod their head. "Same"

--------------------------------------------------

**(AN: Phew... I kinda started rambling I think somewhere during Kenji's speech... Man I lost my trainned though of the point I was convaying ether way... I'll play back later on... Next chapter.)**


	24. Arc I: Advice for food

Chapter 23

--------------------------------------------------

The team had remained in the deep thoughts brought on by Kenji's speech for the whole day keeping oddly quiet even Naruto hadn't spoken much. Instead he just sat on his bed his mind tracing the blank scroll he had stretched out in deep thoughts possibly even conversing with the Kyuubi, Sakura on the other hand keep retracing the words he spoke to her. "_Sakura you heal people from your heart. Each time you go to heal Naruto or Sasuke you poor every bit of yourself into the task refusing to settle for anything less than a perfect job "He's right... My precious people are what make me stronger."_

The words reflected threw Sakura's mind as she stared at her hands and then Naruto glancing between them.

Sasuke however was thinking of the words he said. "Follow your sharingan and you'll end up like your brother..." Sasuke felt every word as it left his lips. "I will not become like my brother I am an avenger his is a murderer I will avenge my clan."

However Kenji was listening from the outside of his room with a sigh. _"You are foolish Sasuke Uchiha a gift from the devil for power is not a gift worth going to the darkness over. You will obtain the power you seek to avenge but it will be a false power that will end up making you weak."_

Kenji moves over to Naruto and Sakura's room knocking on the door. "Naruto, Sakura I'd like to talk to both of you."

Naruto opens the door letting Kenji slip into the room his eyes shifting between the two beds both with scrolls unrolled. Sakura reading her medical scrolls while a clone practices on chakra exercises. Naruto returning to his bed to stare at a blank scroll his mind clearly pondering on what to make.

"It seems you've taken my words seriously." Kenji said with a small smirk of satisfaction.

Sakura look up from her scroll. "Hai,"

Kenji looks to Naruto. "Sakura mind giving me and Naruto a few moments alone."

Sakura nods her head. "Hai. I'm going to go and pick up a few things for dinner Naruto what do you want."

Naruto looks up from his scroll. "Do you have to ask."

Sakura rolls her eyes. "Yeah I should have known I'll pick you up some ramen from the ramen stand. Kenji-sensei do you want anything."

Kenji nods. "Pick me up something random suppose me okay Sakura-san."

Sakura nods as she takes off leaving the two alone.

Kenji sits on the edge of the bed. "Tell me Naruto... What are you thinking."

Naruto mouth curls into a frown. "Sakura-chan... I want to make a new seal for Sakura-chan."

Kenji raises and eyebrow. "What kind of seal."

Naruto traces over the blank parchment. "Something that will protect her."

Kenji pulls out a scroll from his pocket. "This was stolen from Orochimaru's lab. Its a seal design structure that allows a seal to act independent of the users mind. I figured you might want it Naruto. But if you want my best advice... Try talking to Kyuubi demons have many seals including protection seals the use for their mates to keep them safe... Sakura might not be your mate but you can use the same seals to protect her... You just need to readjust them for her... The scroll also contains something called the slips seals jutsu... It allows you to apply a seal by simply taping chakra from your finger on your scroll then transferring the seal into chakra and back to a seal when you tap the target... Very dangerous and special seal. Not even Jiraiya knows of it... Orochimaru was also a seal expert but he specialized in freak seals and seals used in the means of torturing an opposite. You may have to figure out the seal better. I am not an expert."

Naruto nods his head taking the scroll. "Thanks."

Kenji nods. "I'll leave you to talk with Kyuubi and work on a seal I'm going to head in my room."

Naruto nods his head. "Hai thank you sensei."

Kenji leaves Naruto to enter conversation with Kyuubi. _"Kyuubi you heard what he said."_

_**"Yep, I heard kit. We demons do have mate seals."**_

_"Why and what do they do."_

_**"Simple kit, they improve a relationship between demons. It also insures positively that no other being can mate with our mates other than us."**_

_"You mean it prevents things like rape."_

_**"Yes, To us demons sharing your body with someone other than your mate is forbidden its shows that you do not enjoy or respect your mate. Its the highest insult so to insure it does not happen we stronger demons have mate mark seals. Seals that reside on our mates to prevent them from behind violated it can even stop its mate from mating. If the female in unconscious then the male can not mate for the seal protects her. You can only mate if the female apply her chakra into the seal. Its basically like saying yes I want you."**_

Naruto nods his head. _"What else I have a feeling that it goes beyond just protecting from insulting."_

_**"It does kit, It also mixes the mates bloodlines and powers. In my case if I was to give a fox my mate seal she would grow nine demon tails and gain my affinity abilities. In your case she would have the storage of nine chakra tails."**_

_"Wow... But why."_

_**"Offspring kit offspring. It insures that our offspring will be just as powerful as we are. To a demon the only pride higher than our selves and or mates are our offspring. They are our legacy they care our strength and our reputation after we die."**_

_"Well that kind of makes sense... You can have the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune with a very weak mate and even weaker children."_

Kyuubi chuckles. _**"Dam straight."**_

_"Is their anyway I can make it into a seal."_

Kyuubi swishes his tails against the metal bars. _**"Maybe... If your thinking of creating a mate seal for your precious kitten its impossible. Least not in standard ways. You are considered half demon with me inside you so you have your own mate seal. But mate seals are injected by chakra threw a demons fangs. You'd have to bite her neck. If you did that you'd be giving up your abilities to have offspring with any other woman than her."**_

Naruto frowns. _"She's the only one I want..."_

Kyuubi swishes its tails again. _**"You'd need my power and like hell I'm letting you throw it away on a worthless mate like her she would never mate with you kit. Deal with it."**_

_"SHE"S NOT WORTHLESS SHE IS SAKURA-CHAN."_

_**"Chill, Chill Kit. What I mean is marking her would be worthless because not only would you royally screw your chances of having a family but you'd screw your life over too."**_

_"What do you mean."_

_**"The mark is more complex that just offspring and honor. I said it was to better demons relationships. The seal is actually also a means of mental connection. The first step of the seal is to applied it to the skin the second step of the seal is to be applied threw matting were you will be marked. The mental connection allows thought to travel to your mate as well as distress signals you will know when your mate is endangered."**_

_"This mate seal sounds very impressive."_

_**"It is a mark created long, long ago in ancient times before even I was born the knowledge of it is passed down threw demon chakra thus you will know how to mark your mate with the seal without knowing the seal because my chakra is part of your chakra."**_

_"I see... I'm surprised your so forth coming with such information you're actually helping me"_

_**"Foolish mortal, I am not helping you... I just enjoy mating and anything related to mating."**_

Naruto rolls his eyes. _"Ah, So basically your being a big ass pervert."_

_**"Yep"**_

_"I should have known. Might I ask another question related to this topic?"_

_**"Depends."**_

_"What abilities would my mate get if I marked her?"_

_**"Well... She'd get all the abilities I give you, Healing, Chakra and Fox traits like hearing, sight, smell, taste, instinct and possibly more. As well as your bloodline abilities."**_

_"What so I really have bloodline abilities."_

_**"Yeah... I don't know what they are really but I can pick them up in your blood."**_

_"Cool... Okay so now I need to figure out how to fuck to get you to revel the workings of the mate seal."_

_**"Good luck Kit. You'll never get it out of me NEVER!!!"**_

Naruto rolls his eyes as he looks at Naka. "Hey Naka question."

Naka pokes his head up. **"Mate mark?"**

Naruto nods his head. "Hai, I want to make something similar to protect Sakura-chan... Even if Kyuubi won't give it up to me I'd give up anything to keep Sakura-chan happy even if it mean a chance at a family I'd give it up for her."

Naka swishes his tail around. **"I'll try master... No promises Kyuubi is stubborn and I'm not a demon I don't have the mark."**

"Thanks Naka."

Suddenly Naruto's ears bolt up as he hears the door click. "Sakura-chan that you."

"Hai, Naruto... Where you talking to someone."

Naruto frowns a little. "No, No one at all I was just talking to Naka if you count a one way conversation talking."

Sakura rolls her eyes glancing at the red fox. "I guess not here's your ramen."

Naruto smiles. "Thanks Sakura-chan. Next meal is on me."

Sakura smiles. "Okay."

Sakura looks down into her take out of fish and rice. _"Would Naruto really give up a family for me...? I can't believe it... Why does Naruto try so hard just to make me happy?"_

_**"Shannaro I wish Sasuke-kun would do things like that."**_

Sakura gives an inner sigh. _"Yeah I know if only Sasuke-kun could be more like Naruto-kun."_

_**"OMG DID YOU JUST SAY WHAT I THINK YOU DID."**_

_"No, No not at all no I mean it as a friend Sasuke-kun is the only one for us."_

_**"Dam fucking straight Shannaro SASUKE-KUN IS OUR MAN."**_

_"Hai" _

Naruto snaps Sakura out of her inner conversation with a serious stare. "Sakura-chan are you okay you've just been staring at your food."

Sakura snaps up. "Oh, Naruto yeah.. I was just thinking of what Kenji-sensei said."

---------------Flashback-------------

Sakura walks walking down the halls back to the room with the food "Sakura-san." Kenji called out catching her in the hallway.

"Oh, Kenji-sensei here's your food." Sakura said passing it him.

Kenji takes the food with a polite bow. "Sakura-san can I have a quick word with you."

Sakura nods her head "Hai."

Kenji leans against the wall right outside Naruto and Sakura's room. "Sakura-san... What do you think of Naruto?"

Sakura shrugs. "He's a very devoted and caring friend."

Kenji nods his head. "Sakura-san, please don't ever underestimate the value Naruto holds you in... He'd truly give up anything just to see you smile. You where his first friend and he hold you higher than anyone in his whole life... Maybe higher don't ever be afraid to see him at the level he sees you. Don't be afraid to open your heart to him Sakura-san... Those are my words as payment for my food. May they help you in life."

Sakura glares at him. "You're just being a cheapskate."

Kenji grins. "Maybe, maybe you never know what may come from my words Sakura-san. The littlest advice can change the whole future of a person if they heed them..."

Sakura nods her head. "I'll keep them in mind but I still say you're a cheapskate trying to get out of paying for your food."

Kenji chuckles. "That's true I am not going to ever pay you but please heed my words. Bye."

Sakura turns to the door _"Cheapskate." _

**"Mate mark?" **Sakura recognized the voice as Naka almost instantly as she perked her ear towards the conversation.

"Hai, I want to make something similar to protect Sakura-chan... Even if Kyuubi won't give it up to me I'd give up anything to keep Sakura-chan happy even if it mean a chance at a family I'd give it up for her" _"He wouldn't... Would he?"_

**"I'll try master... No promises Kyuubi is stubborn and I'm not a demon I don't have the mark."**

"Thanks Naka."

Sakura enters the room clicking the door to alert Naruto to her entry.

--------------------End Flashback-------------------------

Sakura pops another auto pilot bite into her mouth as she focus on Kenji's words of advice. _"Its as if Kenji-sensei is telling me to try to love Naruto... But I love Sasuke-kun how come he can't see that... Sasuke-kun is a great guy he's handsome, powerful, cool, and wealthy and even has an amazing reputation. Naruto has none of that he looks like a little boy he weaker than Sasuke-kun he's loud and obnoxious even annoying and broker than hell known as a goofball. If I had children with him they wouldn't be anything more special than being know as goofballs no special abilities no kekkei genkei or anything least with Sasuke-kun they'd get the Sharingan... Besides I really love Sasuke-kun."_

Sakura pops another bite into her mouth but she decides for once on her better judgment to heed Kenji's words if anything she could kill him later for her mistakes. "Naruto..."

Naruto pokes his head up from one of his boxes of ramen. "Hai Sakura-chan."

Sakura looks to her bed. "Naruto... Next time I have a nightmare... Please just sleep on the bed okay."

Naruto's eyes widen as he chokes even spits out a little of his ramen. "WHAT."

Sakura looks down at her food self curiously. _"I can't believe I just said that I just offered the permission to sleep next to me only Sasuke-kun supposed to ever sleep next to me.."_

_**"True but... He did look like he was in so much pain when he woke up what's wrong with him sleeping next to us not like he'll be under the covers."**_

_"Right... Its just like when we sleep on trips with tight spaces and our sleeping bags are places next to each other."_

"Naruto what I mean is you can sleep on the bed above the covers so you don't kill your back." Sakura said with a small blush.

Naruto smiles at Sakura rubbing the back of his head. "Thank Sakura-chan but I'll be fine. I honestly don't mind the positions I mean yeah I feel sore for awhile but I'll be okay."

Sakura smiles back _"I should have know he's so modest." _"Okay Naruto I was just letting you know."

------------------------------------------

**(AN: Finally… Well… Sakura's starting to warm up to Naruto… Though yes she is still stuck with the Sasuke thing for a little longer… Just has to be to keep things in paces… Oh please decide on what the hell I should give Naruto for a kekkei genkei I have a few ideas in my head but I'd like to hear what you guys think would be cool… I'm kind a still trying to keep this in the realm of reality but hey if it goes off the wall… Who cares this is fun and its fun to read right. And for you guys that are wondering about the mate mark... I know its not really in Naruto... But it seems like something that would be their... I can't even remember who the hell came up with it or the real parts of it... I just remember its a good name for something that would be used on demon's mates... The 2nd challenge you guys can have its... Figure out who actually came up with the idea of the mate mark... I kinda want to give them credit for inspiring me to use it in so many of my ideas.)**


	25. Arc I: Goodbye my friends

Chapter 24

------------------------------------------

Kenji returned to a very angry Kakashi Hatake as they met outside the house in Konohagakure.

"Kenji-san!" Roars and angry Kakashi he was furious at the reports he got in Konoha of his teams spotting and even engagements.

Kenji just smiles. "Come on you can't baby your genin Kakashi-san they need real life experiences."

Kakashi glares. "Going to the Oto no kunai is getting experiences?"

Kenji smirks. "Hey we killed a few people too."

Kakashi glares. "We noticed."

Kenji pulls out a scroll. "This contains some of the Otogakure secrets that may provide useful. It holds 3 of Orochiamru's secret bases. Now say please and thank you."

Kakashi glare softens. "You're a bastered you promised you'd take care of them."

Kenji raises an eyebrow then glances back at the genin. "Are any of you hurt?" the three genin shake their heads. "See Kakashi-san. They are fine I kept my promise."

Kakashi pops out his book. "I still don't like it Kenji."

Kenji smirks. "What's with this father like attitude... It don't suit the Kakashi Hatake master of reading walk and longest tardy record to date."

Kakashi rubs his silver hair. "Heh, Your right."

Kenji turns to the genin. "You guys train for awhile I'm going to fill Kakashi in on what we've been doing."

"Hai" the respond taking off into the hotel that has become their home for the last year.

-----------------------------------

The dim fires of the candle lit lights of Kakashi's bedroom flicker and dance around the two silhouettes the shadows of the night seem to creep in threw into the room joining the dance.

"Kakashi-san... I'm sure you've noticed it by now." Kenji said his voice slightly weaker and raspy than normal.

Kakashi nods his head. "How much time do you have left?"

Kenji's face faults as he lets out a hard cough. "Not much just a few hours."

Kenji pulls out 4 scrolls each with a name written on them. "Don't open them just yet."

Kakashi looks at the scroll each one with a name. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and finally his name. Kakashi already could guess what the scrolls where. "Can't Tsunade-sama do anything."

Kenji shakes his head. "She could... But I don't want her too... My time has come Kakashi... I want to see her again."

A shadow cast of Kakashi's eyes as he hangs his head low the black strip that replaces his headband at night seemed to sport a wet spot around the rim. "I've enjoy seeing you again."

Kenji smirks. "Teh, I at least get to go on my birthday eh. Teh, I made 20 tonight. Lets drink in celebration not in sadness Kakashi-kun."

Kakashi nods his head as he holds back his tears he offers up the sake bottle and dishes.

Kenji frowns. "Kakashi-kun don't be sad please. You've been like a brother to me I am happy to be spending my last moments with you why can't you be happy too. We shinobi die Kakashi its part of being one. Death and life are and endless cycle we can't break it."

Kakashi sips the sake lightly. "I know Kenji-kun... Its just tonight I loose another person that is precious to me."

Kenji smirks as he knocks back the sake his brown eyes reflecting his age. "But you've gained three new ones."

Kakashi looks down at his cup. "Kenji-kun... Your right."

Kenji smiles. "Dam straight I am. In all my years Kakashi-kun. I've never regretted the loss of a dear friend because I know with their death I gained some thing I gained a bit of knowledge. Knowledge that I got to pass down to others."

Kakashi lets the soft tear trickle down his face. "Do you mind if I visit you on the memorial stone."

Kenji smirks. "I'd be proud and happy Kakashi-kun but you need to start giving better excuses."

Kakashi sighs. "You and Minato always kept telling me that. Get better excuses yet you never yelled at me for being late even during our lessons."

Kenji chuckles. "We don't yell at you because its your way of paying respects to the lives that have given you knowledge. Thanking Obito for saving you from the rockslide and giving you his Sharingan, Minato for teaching you the lessons of life and teaching you that people are all precious. But Kakashi... I don't believe Rin is dead."

Kakashi looks up in confusion. "What do you mean? I've spent years searching for her."

Kenji swirls the sake in the dish. "I don't know... I just get the feeling that she hasn't vanished into the afterlife. You know my bloodline allows me to connect to souls... I can still connect to hers."

Kakashi face brightens a little bit as Kenji sips again. "You may yet again find happiness... These are the words I leave you for my passing... Don't give up... Don't give up on Naruto Don't give up on Sakura don't give up on Sasuke and don't give up on life and one day you may get your reward of happiness."

Kakashi nods his head. "Even when you where young you seemed to hold the wisdom of ages... Thank you Kenji-kun I shall keep those words in my mind."

Kenji smirks. "So tell me how's the old geezer."

Kakashi chuckles. "He's doing great still a little pissed off over your trip to Otogakure."

Kenji laughs. "I had to trick the counsel some how."

Kakashi nods. "I know... Hey Kenji-kun can you tell me about your wife and family."

Kenji grins. "I thought you'd never ask Kakashi-kun. But only if you talk about your recent love affairs I know you've had that thing for Anko."

Kakashi laughs. "Hey who told you about that."

Kenji beams a smile at Kakashi as he sips. "The spirits have eyes Kakashi-kun. I must say from what I heard you love the aggressive type."

Kakashi blushes as he hangs his head. "I don't know what it is about her.. But she's something."

Kenji nods. "Indeed, Your just a weird sometimes I swear." Kakashi lets out a barking laugh as the two seem to laugh and drink together reminiscing about the past and old days. Kenji telling stories of him and his wife and Kakashi exchanging the comedy of Konoha and the latest embarrassments of Konoha's green beast duo Gai and Lee.

"I swear Gai has some insanity problems or maybe that spandex is giving him a bad wedge and that's why he's so loud."

Kakashi chuckles. "I don't know Kenji I think maybe he was dropped off the Hokage monuments as a kid."

Kenji laughs a little harder this time a little blood comes up his windpipe causing him a good cough. "Possibly Cough I must say he's quiet a character cough." Kenji wipes the bits of blood from his mouth.

Kakashi nods. "That's not even the half of things Kenji-kun."

Kenji grits a smile. "Please do tell me more."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenji stares up at the sky from underneath the Sakura tree. His deep hazel eyes seemed to lack the flicker of joy and energy reflecting a man who's seen to much pain and cried too many tears. His whole face sags as if he hadn't slept in years.

_Lay me down in the cold cold ground ...  
Where before many more have gone ...  
Lay me down in the cold cold ground ...  
Where before many more have gone ..._

When they come I will stand my ground ...  
Stand my ground I'll not be afraid ...

Thoughts of home take away my fear...  
Sweat and blood hide my veil of tears ...

Once a year say a prayer for me ...  
Close your eyes and remember me ...

Never more shall I see the sun...  
For I fell...

Lay me down in the cold cold ground ...  
Where before many more have gone ...  
Lay me down in the cold cold ground ...  
Where before many more have gone...

Where before many more have gone ..."

Kenji seems to close his eyes as if drawing his last breaths his voice steels itself but seem to crack and shake. "The Serpent, The Tadpole and the Slug shall be lead by the Dog in the light... Death will bring them to the Darkness... Chains shall rust and crumble... Old Become the New... The Darkness shall consume... The Frog will morph into the fox... The Serpent shall shed its skin into scales... The Slug shall cry it tears in strength... Loneliness and regret shall consume them... And the slug will be forced to choose... Death shall grip them tightly till one is forced to loose..."

Kenji opens his eyes looking up at the full moon in bloom the Sakura trees seem to shift and blossom in the air the petals dance around the night time air. The thick fog disperses in the rain that falls down from the whole leaving a ring around the Sakura tree's hill 10 feet all around.

Kenji sets aside the two swords that had been at his side since the beginning of his journey. "They shall now be returned to their rightful owner... Minato... Kunshina... Thank you for blessing me with such wonderful swords... Now the will be passed to your son... I am truly sorry for all the sins I have made... All the lives I have taken... May I see you in heaven with her at my side... I'm coming...My love."

Kenji stares up at the sky he pulls out two scrolls from his shirt setting one with the swords and unsealing the second scroll as two swords pop into his hands. One seems to have turned to a deep almost black crimson red as the dry encrusted blood sword seems to lay against his shoulders the other a pure clean almost white katana lays across his lap. "Goodbye Kakashi-san, Goodbye Jiraiya-san, Goodbye Tsunade-san, Goodbye Naruto-san, Goodbye Sakura-san, Goodbye Sasuke-san... Goodbye all my friends."

Slowly Kenji's breathing seems to dull into a fade finally resting into a complete stop a faint shimmer of blood on his lips is all that seems out of place on the pure young looking man.

"You went before your time Kenji-san... Now all my old true friends have passed on." Said the voice of Kakashi his eyes linger with a heavy shadow. "I shall lay you in the ground with your wife."

---------------------------------------------------

**(AN: Awe Man I'm such a bad person Sheds a tear I really liked Kenji-san… I killed Kenji-kun… Sighs oh well he served no further use for me… Actually I want to point out that's a real song It's a song that was dedicated in the memory of Sgt. Mackenzie… Irish song… I kind of thought it would fit.. It's called Lay me doone. Yes its Irish… Any ways I thought it might be nice give a little depth to Kenji's death as he waited for his final moments. I couldn't find a better song and its extreamly late right now... actually early anyways if someone wants to come up with a better song just tell me and I'll post in the lyrics... If you've ever heard it though you'll agree it goes with his death... Its also a song in the move We were soldiers... Thats the movie that good me hooked to it this week.**

**On a happy note… Rin might be alive… your choice I kind of like the idea she might be alive... I'd also point out thats the full prophacey... Heh.. Just a sum up of what kinda is happing threw the whole Naruto series and shippuden series I thought it fit it perfectly...)**


	26. Arc I: Funeral End of Arc 1

Chapter 25

-------------------------------------------------------------

All of team 7 except Kakashi where surprised at the show up of people even more surprised when several Kage's from other villages attended the funeral despite the disputing and several villagers from different villages the mans funeral was larger than even a Hokage

The event was covered nothing but light powder of snow which was aided by the priestess of Yukigakure and Amegakura. No expense seemed to be spared for Kenji's funeral

The first person to speak was the Yukikage (Yuki means snow Kage means shadow and its a girl).

"Today a man that has just about touched each individual here has passed way. He died the exact moment as he prophases... He died at 4:35 the same time he came into this world 20 years ago... He leaves behind 3 blessed children... Today I come to this village not because I am a Kage respecting Kenji as a great person... I come just like everyone else here.. I come because it is my way to show my gratefulness' to Kenji-san for changing my life... He was a man beyond his wisdom that seemed to know this beyond our comprehension I shall never forget the words Kenji told me... He showed me that Yukigakure can live and interact with people outside the mountains we hide with... Kenji showed me that we should not be afraid of others for that Kenji Kyoshiro... I thank you from the bottom of my heart."

The next person to talk was the Suna KazeKage. His voice was strong and hard. "Kenji showed us that the people of the sand do not have to fight for everything violence will never solve a problem it will only bring on more violence... In his great wise words... Death only beckets revenge and revenge only beckets death. Murder starts and endless cycle that our children will be forces to suffer threw... To truly live in happiness and peace we must learn to forgive the actions of the old ways. For that lesson we of the sand are indebted to you.. You have improved our quality of life Kenji Kyoshiro."

Another Kage that spoke was the Amekage his voice was allot sadder than the previous ones as he hung his head in shame. "At first I ignored Kenji-sans wisdom mocking him calling him an fool who was two young to understand the world and the reasons we fought our wars... But once I accepted them I began to notice how powerful they where how the simple action of trying to understand the rival factions beliefs and reasons slowly brought less fighting... It was Kenji-san that I have to thank for being Amekage... He helped unit and bring the worst of our wars to an end. He arranged the meetings between Ame and Suna... And now we are at peace for one in over 30 years. Kenji Kyoshiro... We of the Ame no kuni thank you for showing us the path to a better life."

Finally the last Kage spoke the Hokage himself. He cleared his throat to give his thanks. "Kenji Kyoshiro was a man that went before his time a man that grew up before his time... He had a special and amazing gift to touch a persons soul to understand them from the inside. He grew up to a dead father and a dying mother who was so sick that she ended up taking her life to spare the boy suffering of taking care of her. He grew up along for so long until he was taken in by the Yondaime Hokage... The Yondaime passed down to Kenji the lessons he was feared for... Kenji was loved for his gift of helping others and feared for his deadly art of killing... From the age of 5 he killed taking life to protect... He was said to have remembered and understood every kill he made even at that age. At the age of 10 he lost the Yondaime Hokage and Ryoku Haruno... That day he set off swearing to improve the world... He touch the lives of many... So many could say he was blessed by Kami-sama... I believe Kami-sama had nothing to do with Kenji's greatness I believe it was himself his heart and his will that made him great... He leaves this world and his legacy to us the ones that he has passed to advice and wisdom too in hopes that he can improve his life and earn the redemption he seeks. Kenji Kyoshiro... I can speak for all that attend when I say you where truly a man that belongs in heaven... We hope you are smiling down on us from the great sky."

Kakashi was the next and last to stand on the podium. "Kenji Kyoshiro... Kenji-kun as we called each other in private where close friends childhood buddies... I remember hanging out with him and chatting with him under the trees when the Yondaime released the team for a break... he often told me to cherish my friends and never forget their memories... He told me to give Rin a chance and to open myself too her... He told me that life was more important than just a simple task... I learned out only after the death of Obito just how special Rin could become to me.. Just how much I could love one person... It was only after her death that how serious his words where... After Rin passed away I asked Kenji why she went why I should keep on living... He simply told me... Live in their memory... Live in their honor... Live for them. They gave their live for me and I shouldn't throw away what they sacrificed for I should uphold and make it worth something... So now I dedicate myself to those that have giving their lives for others I dedicate myself to never forget the Yondaime, Obito, Rin and Kenji... Everyone here will live a better life thanks to you Kenji-kun."

Many tears where shed for that sad day but many smiles emerged.

**(OMG Finally End of Arc 1… Shit How come I get the feeling this stories going to get around 50 chapters you think about it… Only a year and 3 months have been covered and I still haven't started the time skip…. Sighs…… Or the older age… Or family… This was not supposed to be this long… Ahhh hell who cares I'm enjoying writing it and you guys enjoy reading it. As for All of Kenji's accomplishments… Their just random stuff I made up to make him important… you think about it he walked around for 9-10 years he had to make powerful friends and change quiet a few lives.**

**This chapter was short because it's the end of a arc I'm leaving you guys with a few choices for the next arc…**

**One It begins a few months after the funeral… I guess I'll try to do some fluff stuff.**

**Two: It begins at the end of their training with Kakashi and move to the time of the academy… Precisely about one to two months before the test for fluffy stuff with friend and village things…**

**Three: It starts with them going on another mission thing.**

**Reason I have to add time delay stuff is because personally I think their skills are advancing a little too fast. Sure they could all easily make chunin after just a few months with Kakashi but right now they are almost around upper chunin level if you think about it and their only 10 well 11… Don't want them ANBU strength before they get back to the village… All their friends are still academy students… Though I can settle for jonin level for Sakura is going to be a jonin level in medics Sasuke in stealth and strategy and Naruto in Seals… That's kind of dead give away stuff.**

**But they still need to be able to learn for the 2 year time skip that happens….**

**So all in all… I've gotta do some spacing for their training… **

**After that choice you have the choices of..**

**1.)Should Rin be alive…. Remember I said she possible so its your call.**

**2.)Should we have Sasuke start thinking of Sakura… Not SasuSaku sort of stuff… At least not pass kissing or anything… But you know make it a little harder on Naruto to get her or well blind her from Naruto for awhile… There is still about 2 years till the time skip… I kind of don't want to start a major relationship till after the time skip… And remember this is optional If you guys want I can start it sooner… I'm just throwing out a few choices to keep things open… That way I don't burn myself down or over think idea's.**

**That's about it and I hope you guys enjoyed reading the Kenji arch… Phew… 25 chapters total till it died… Next arc… The arch of… I don't know.**

**Also I'm calling it the Kenji arc to dedicate it to Kenji who played a very major part in the first section. He died and the arc ended into the next one where relationships being to forum and normalcy returns.**

**Well I'm 7 hours behind sleep… I've got to be up and ready for work in 3…. I hope you enjoyed all this… Yesh took longer than I had expected to break and spell check the words… yeah I got a spell checker if you guys haven't noticed… But my grammar still sucks. But a little better.**

**Lol I just relized something funny... I had orignally planned for Kenji to just play a small part and tell the prophacy.. How the fuck did he end up in like 8 maybe 10 chapters... when the hell'd he come back into the story... Wow I forgot when... I'm a horrible author I can't remember what I started off with with this story other than the team starting at age 10 instead of 12... The again... OHHH Yeah now I remember hehehehe you'll love the supprise that comes up... Don't you just love how my mind rambles... Okay I'm going to stop rambling...**

**Okay Points and decisons that have been made... Sakura will have a kid around 15 or 16.. It might be adopted... I like the idea but ether way if its hers... It won't be because she's screaming I want a baby... Its going to be one of those typical... Teen fuck ups lol... I just want to add a kiddy to the story... This thing needs to get a little fluffy soon this age argument is still debatble for a few days... But her having one or adopting one.. Well I kinda won out whatever to 0. **

**I'll take a look at all review for the next couple of days tha is the ones on when the arc starts... All other choices... well they stand open untill the time comes basically... that is why the kid is still debatable.**

**Gah.. I keep coming up with things to add to this anways... I really didn't look over the whole plot so for those of you that might spot a major error or plot hole on my part.. Feel free to point it out... I had to rewrite a few chapers because I lost them and what not when my computer crashed... That is why So I'm worried I might have left our or messed up something major. But I think everyone gets the story flow reguardless. It will just take me like 6 hours to reread all of this fanfic 6 hours I could be spending typing up more. Thats all.**

**Heh... Maybe I should consider a beta for this its getting to be my biggest fanfic.**

**I do want to thank my dedicated readers and those that have helped me inspirte to keep up the writing.**

**THANK YOU ALL and Thank you very very much to those that tell me I'm doing a good job its really wonderful to hear that you enjoy it.**

**Phew enough ANing**

**End of Authers note and Rambling.)**


	27. Arc II: Return

Chapter 26

---------------------------------------------------

"Kakashi-sensei... Your getting slower." Naruto calls out as he flickers his body hiding with a puff of smoke he appears behind Kakashi for a well aimed kick to the head. Kakashi catches it his sharingan activated Naruto comes in with a low punch. Kakashi blocks it with his other hand as Naruto twist his whole body with a smirk.

Just as Naruto goes for another kick Kakashi releases him feeling Sasuke at his back he takes a hard kick to the spine causing him to forget of Naruto only to be reminded with a heavy hit to the head.

Kakashi falls hard still eligible to fight until he sees Sakura descending from the sky he one thought was. _"OH SHIT" _As he rolled out of the way just in time to avoid the death blow and be ensnared on a seal trap of paralyzing jutsu and explosive tags.

"Well, Well... I believe I am beat." Kakashi said with a loud sigh as he struggled against the seal.

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto give him large smug grins. "Dam straight Kakashi-sensei... Team 7 kicked your ass."

Kakashi frowns. "Well took you long enough though."

Naruto releases Kakashi from the seal rolling the trap back into one of his scrolls on his jacket.

Sakura and Sasuke both sat down as Kakashi popped the kink out of his neck. "Go sit with the team Naruto."

Naruto nods his head sitting between Sakura and Sasuke much for Sakura aggravation and Sasuke comfort.

Kakashi hid his sharingan. "Alright you three... I officially declare you have the strengths of chunin in all fields and jonin in your respective areas."

The three boast three large grins but Kakashi holds his hand up motioning them to keep silent. "And our 2 years of training alone are over."

The stop grinning and all three throw on confused looks.

Kakashi holds out a small scroll. "Your still not official shinobi of Konohagakure remember. Your captured nin's head hunting for me" Kakashi said with a small sigh. Since the time Kenji took the three head hunting it had almost become a weekly event for them to go out and hunt no just for money but experiences sometimes they would hunt together or split in teams of two just to gain experience and money.

Naruto nods as he pulls out a scroll. "Kenji-sensei had said that I should create seals that look like Orochimaru something that he would use to control us."

Kakashi nodded his head. "It would be bright idea. Then we can remove them in Konoha."

Naruto nods. "I'll apply it to all of us." Naruto begins flipping threw hand seals as his two index and middle fingers glow he taps it against the scroll pulling the seal away he holds up it and then proceeds to tap Sakura, Sasuke and himself on the back of the neck as the seal forums he returns his fingers to the scroll as the seal reappears on it.

Kakashi walks over to the scroll. "That trick of your is still amazing not even Jiraiya-sama could figure it out."

Naruto nods his head. "It was one of Orochimaru's. This seal also contains a lock on it as well as a release... It's a scroll the counsel can see. Most of the junk is fake because I didn't place chakra in the correct spots when I put it on us but to anyone that didn't know that they'd think it was real."

Kakashi nods as he picks up the scroll. "Well then... Tomorrow we can return to the village... you'll have to begin probation which is expected... Then you can re-enroll in the academy and take your genin test."

The three give bright smiles while rubbing the marks. Kakashi spins on the balls of his feet. "All three of you should have now memorized the lies. Also remember you need to have a cold and distant personality to others except your three... Your supposed to have been held by a evil tyrant in a dark base with your only contact being the people you where forced to kill or your other team-mates."

"HAI Kakashi-sensei." was their trademark response.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi strolled up to the heavy gates of Konoha his three genin bound in ropes with the sannin, a tracking team and a squad of ANBU circled around them. The chunin gate guards quickly recognized it as the retrieval squad.

The counsel members swarmed the Hokage's office making the room stuffy with the added numbers. Shouts and yells for Naruto and Sakura's execution were heard from some of the counsel but the Hokage just showed them away or the Sannin punched them away.

"Look we have the removal seal... We will first lock the seal away while they are on probation then we will remove it. Waiting 2 weeks before removing to insure we don't damage their minds. What will work for one; will work for all no need to execute Naruto or Sakura because you don't like them? If we did then we would have to execute your beloved Uchiha."

A few counsel members huff their protest but Tsunade just cracks her knuckles daring them to say a word.

Sasuke returned to his Uchiha district under the guard of an ANBU squad to begin the repairs and maintenance of his home leaving the team with nothing more than a nod.

Sakura walked threw the streets of Konoha with Naruto as her side. Naruto pointed to the ramen booth and Sakura nodded her head. _"Figures the first place he wants to go is Ichiraku."_

Naruto pulls back the curtain as Sakura slips in first both earning a glance and gasp from Ayame and Teuchi. "Welcome back." Was their greeting only to have it cold shoved back in their face by Naruto.

"Ramen one beef" Naruto said as cold as he could muster.

"Shrimp" Was Sakura's response.

Both eat in silence much to Sakura's surprise Naruto ate quietly and slow. However there wonderful silence was cut short by the banshee screech of Ino's voice

"Oh my Kami-sama Forehead... Forehead... Forehead you're alive... What the hell are you doing with the dobe...? I can't believe it I've missed you" Ino said as she tried to embrace Sakura only to have Sakura land a blow to her gut and Naruto knee her in the face knocking her over flat on her ass.

The ANBU where quick to surround them but Naruto just left the money on the table and walked out of the ramen bar Ino's eyes tearfully stared at Sakura. "S-Sakura..."

Sakura glared at Ino trying to act as dark as she could. "Don't touch me."

Sakura pulled down her collar to reveal the mark. "Only master is allowed to touch me."

Ino face grows even more confused at the mark as she watches Sakura disappear beside Naruto the same mark appearing on his neck. _"Sakura-chan... What have they done to you?"_

-----------------------------------------------------

Sakura frowned on the inside as she noticed Naruto still received the glares and angry stares of the villagers not a single person aside from her mother and Iruka welcomed Naruto back to the villagers.

Naruto stayed with Sakura much to her disappointment they ran into her stepfather his angry and irate protest of Naruto was matched by her mothers countering argument. Sakura decided with Naruto's encouragement to walk down the stares at the arguing group.

"You have no right to come in this house hold you are not my husband." Asami shouted.

"I don't care you can't tarnish my name as well by letting that Kyuubi brat stay." Shouted her step father the two quiet bickering as Sakura walked to the stares her eyes holding an icy glazed look to them.

She walked over to her father mustering some of her strength into a chakra enhances punch she knocked him across the room and out the front door mumbling. "Noisy bastard I'm trying to sleep."

Asami just smiled. "That's nice of you dear but you just broke the door."

Sakura shrugs "Door or more arguing mom…? Your call I was getting a headache."

Asami chuckles as she rubs her daughters head messing up Sakura's pink hair. "Door. What do you and Naruto want for dinner?"

Sakura shrugs. "Whatever convent Naruto still obsesses with ramen though... But we had it for lunch."

Asami nods leaving her daughter to walk back up stairs. _"I know it's all a show but she certainly can be frightful...Broke my dam door."_

------------------------------------------

The Hokage sat in his office as the ANBU came in with a summed up report of the day's activity.

_Naruto and Sakura both assaulted 3 people. Yamanaka Ino for trying to initiate a surprise hugs... She moved to quickly even for us ANBU to interfere...Banshee fan girls... The certainly make the best tracker Nin's_

_Villager 56780 for throwing a rock at Naruto... Response is deemed in self defense ANBU have hauled villager off to Ibiki Morino._

_Haruno Kaiza... Argument with Haruno Asami Daughter: Haruno Sakura sent Kaiza threw the front door. ANBU are tending to repairs... Note to self don't piss of Haruno Sakura._

_All attacks and act seems justified in the eyes of ANBU. Yamanaka Ino was only left with a few bruises in her attacks and giving a warning to not approach by them we handled the villagers and Kaiza only had a broken noise and two black eyes._

_Uchiha Sasuke case: Boring as hell can sum it up... He didn't move from his living room all day just sat playing chess with his sensei Hatake Kakashi till Kakashi left then the Uchiha spent 7 hours poofing a bottle back and forth... We deem him mentally insane... Requesting to please be taken off his case... Poof... It won't stop ringing in my head._

The Hokage chuckled. _"Well seems things are going as planned." _"Thank you, Will you please bring this report to the counsel members so they may have knowledge."

"Hai" The ANBU responded as he vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Heh...Poof." The Hokage mumbled out as he formed a shadow clone to handle the paper work. "That Naruto... He's something."

------------------------------------------------------------

The sunlight broke threw the dusty blinds of Sakura Haruno's bedroom window filling her body with a newfound warmness but even with the rising sun Sakura did not want to move she could feel herself clinging to her warm and rather large pillow. She felt the sun hit the dried tracks of her tears. She knew seeing her father was what caused the nightmare... She smiled slightly as she began to wake up slowly the thumping sound from her pillow seemed to hold her in the melody of sleep as if calling her back to sleep then her eyes poked up as she noticed that pillows don't move or beat and the certainly don't have their own warmth.

Sakura's eyes gazed across the chest of Naruto. He was indeed sleeping on the covers and was where her back should have been but she knew she rolled in her sleep she just couldn't believe she was cuddling Naruto.. More importantly to her she couldn't believe she was still cuddling him. Her mind was racing as if it was being chased by a cheetah yet her body didn't even budge.

Her jade green eyes lingered on the fabric that clung to his chest for along time until she finally gained enough control to quickly shift herself back on her other side placing her back to Naruto she held her eyes wide open. _"Oh My Kami-sama, Oh My Kami-sama, Oh My Kami-sama, Oh My Kami-sama I was just cuddling Naruto... I was just cuddling Naruto... WHAT the FUCK WHAT THE FUCK... I was enjoying cuddling with Naruto."_

_**"Shut the fuck up... Shannaro... I was sleeping... It was so peaceful... warm... WAIT THAT WAS NARUTO... NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, SASUKE-KUN!!!"**_

Sakura and Inner Sakura both wrestled together the fact of Sasuke and that they had thought it was Sasuke not Naruto.

_"Then it's agreed... We never speak to each other about this morning."_

_**"Shannaro... Hell Fucking Yeah... I don't bring it up and you don't bring it up... Sasuke-kun where art thou."**_

_"Ugh don't start that Romeo and Juliet thing."_

"Sakura-chan are you awake?" Naruto asked quietly only to have Sakura nod her head.

"I'm sorry about getting on the bed but you wouldn't stop crying... I tried everyone to get you to stop then you kind of just grabbed me so I sat on the bed I guess I dozed off I'm sorry I'll go now... See you later I think the old man should have my apartment fixed up by now." Naruto said in a hurry as he tried to calm the blush on his cheek

Sakura nodded her head not even bothering to make eye contact as he let out a stretch and a yawn. "That was the best sleep I had though, you have a very comfy bed... Later Sakura-chan."

"Bye Naruto-" Sakura cut herself off before adding her suffix. _"Hey dip shit you're supposed to keeping me from doing that stuff. Remember Sasuke. Sasuke's ours."_

_**"Sorry...I'm still zonked."**_

_"Well he's leaving now."_

Sakura watched as Naruto slipped behind the door she rolled over and stared at her spot as Kenji's words rang in her head. _"Don't be afraid to let others in your heart..." _

Sakura stared at the un open scroll Kenji left her on her night-stand. _"Kenji-sensei... This is your entirely your fault. Me and Naruto are just friends nothing more."_

Sakura snapped herself out of her thoughts as she went into the bathroom to begin her morning ritual of shower followed by breakfast meeting Kakashi then studying.

------------------------------------------------

**(AN: This is to show I'm not dead... I just had to take a small break... More like Force myself to skip writing the begining of the Wave arch you know the first incounters with Zabuza and the two water nins... I wil say they did just like in the series if you must know i just could not repeat could not get myself to right it so I just skipped it but now I'm pushing foward trying not to degrade what quality this has but the whole begining arcs between the academy days and the chunin exames are not really my thing... I am not joking I just can't write them well I do fine with shippudden things and Before... I'm trying to stick with the story plot of the series/manga... I've decided... No Sasuke/Sakura moments I couldn't push myself to make them appear much... I've just grown discusted with the pair I guess... Mostly because Sasuke is a jackass and Sakura well... She a good girl in my view I mean seriously... She might be cruel to Naruto but she's just trying to be loyal to Naruto and hey some guys like agressive girls and it seems Naruto is one of them.**

**This is Arc 2... Before the Skip I guess I'm calling it or something... Anyways is going to kinda zoom threw the academy, waves, chunin exams and linger on the after the exams. You guys will understand... When It gets their.**

**I applogize for keeping you waiting for so long but This story is still alive and still breathing you have nothing to fear I will be posting more chapters later tonight or tomarrow... I'm slowing down on my updates thought... Giving myself time to breath and well post up some one shots keep the mind fresh.**

**As I said sorry for keeping you waiting so long and sorry for rambling. I will post this up now and then... maybe I'll surf some other stories.**

**Oh... I'm giving Sakura a new toy to play with... I though long and hard on it but She might be useful with swords and its going to play a major role with her especially her fathers swords... All three team mates have swords and well... So do Kakashi but his is typical ANBU unless you want me to change it. However her new toy I think all will agree... It suits her and her medical profession.)**


	28. Arc II: Academy

------------------------------------------------

The first two weeks where uneventful thanks to the ANBU keeping everyone except permitted people. Sakura would even get so board to play a few games off chess against Naruto who seemed to somehow win by sheer luck. Everything they played at he won it got to the point that Sakura claimed Naruto cheated and refused to play anymore.

For the two weeks the team only met for lunch or dinner being permitted 5 hours a day together as a team. The ANBU surveillance became a hassle to everyone.

-----------------------------------------------------

Now with the probation wait over the Hokage stood before them removing the seal in front of the counsel and Jiraiya; after another long drawn out conversation between Jiraiya, Hokage and counsel the room finally cleared leaving just the Hokage and team 7.

"Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke... You are now here by re-enrolled in the academy. You still have 2 months of probation left. You have two weeks to catch up on your studies in the academy and graduate as genin."

"Hai" The three respond as Kakashi pulls out his book. "I take it no training till they are genin."

Hokage nods his head. "Yes, remember you three you must suppress your real talents you must appear to be weaker than you are."

The three nod their heads. "Upper Genin chunin level right."

The Hokage nod "From Kakashi's report you could possibly considered Jonin in your fields. You must hold them back."

Naruto looks curious. "Why are we holding back?"

The Hokage rubs the bridge of his nose. "Because the pesky counsel sees you guys as a threat still as well as we would like to keep you undercover. Remember you where supposed to be captured by Orochimaru... You could have easily reveal your skills but then you would have to under go interrogations and Kakashi would be tagged as a traitor and excuted. The counsel won't bother to interrogate genin; chunin and jonin are different they could get information out of shinobi's of that rank."

Kakashi sums up the Hokage responses. "Basically to avoid trouble keep yourselves on the low. If the counsel thinks your weak then they won't even bother wasting their time in learning things from you."

The three nod their head as the Hokage dismisses them but quickly remind them class starts tomorrow.

---------------------------------------

Ino Yamanaka... What could be said about this typical fan girl teen? She was in the best mood possible today she had woken up 3 hours earlier just to fix her hair and clothes. She wanted to look extra special for her Sasuke_-kun. _Today was his first day back along with her ex-friend and rival Sakura Haruno.

Ino wondered what Sakura's opinion was of her now. The last time she meet Sakura she ended up with a hard blow to the gut she would have threw up right then and there had Naruto not kneed her backwards the class dead last and her best friend had walked off leaving her on he ground withering in pain.

Sakura warned her never to touch her again but the way Sakura said it just creped her out. _"Only Master is allowed to touch me." _Those words just creped Ino out and the seal on Sakura's neck didn't help ether...It left her wonder just what the hell had Orochimaru done to her.

Today she was going to try and hit on Sasuke like most girls hoping that she could stir up their jealous arguments over Sasuke.

She strolled out of her house to see Sakura being tailed by an ANBU which seemed to linger over her like a stalker. The ANBU never let her get close to Sakura but as she glanced over she saw the seal on her neck had disappeared.

"Sakura" Ino called out. She really wanted to use Sakura's pet name but she didn't want to push her luck and end up on the ground withering in pain like last time.

Sakura turned her head and cocked an eyebrow and gave an annoyed scowl. "What do you want?" Her voice was cold almost like a dagger it cut into Ino's consciousness reminding her of how distant Sakura was to her.

"Just wanted to say hi"

Sakura turned her head away. "You've said it now go away." Sakura responded. She didn't like pushing Ino like she was but she had to keep up an appearances the last thing she wanted to be is declared a traitor or have her sensei expelled from he village just for training her.

Sakura noticed Ino move closer but the moved in silence or well move one sided Sakura never answered Ino's questions or comments.

----------------------------------------------

Iruka waited outside the academy Sasuke and Sakura at his side personally requested to escort the three students to class as they waiting on Naruto who approached from the distance.

He was wearing a simple pair of baggy dark orange pants and a black shirt which made his blonde hair and blue eyes stand out even more.

"Teh, Seems I'm the only one that wore something new." Naruto said as his eyes glanced over Sakura's red dress and Sasuke old trademark Uchiha outfit.

Both nodded as Sasuke gave a lazy brush of his hand. "I was too lazy to shop for new close."

Sakura rolled her eyes motioning she had the same reason.

------------------------------------------------------

Iruka stepped into the class room with the three members of team 7 trailing behind him all eyes seemed to focus on them. They had been the talk of the town everyone wanted to know how much they changed what Orochimaru had done to them. Naruto was said to have been tortured for his information about the Hokage and Sasuke for information on the village, clans and defenses and Sakura well she was just used as a sex slave. But those where just some of the many rumors that floated threw the ninja village which much like teens gossiping at a mall when it came to rumors.

The three all took seats together in the back of the room both Sakura and Naruto mastering the brooding pose of Sasuke as they focused their eyes on Iruka.

Iruka began his lecture over the history of Taijutsu causing all three to pull out their headphones and listen to music. They where in technical terms royal board and having increasing trouble staying awake threw the lecture.

Sakura glares at each glance sent her way while Naruto dozes off in class and Sasuke broads over only kami-sama knows what yet even during Iruka's boring lectures the class manages to keep their gaze on the team.

The bell finally rings dismissing their first day the class gathers around the team firing off questions left and right.

Sasuke slips away with his many talents of avoiding fan girls leaving Naruto and Sakura alone in the classroom to handle the crowd. _"Dam I need Sasuke to teach me how he does it." _Naruto told himself as he stood up with Sakura. "Sakura-chan... Let's go get some ramen."

Sakura nods her head. "Sure Naruto."

Sakura shoves past a few of the people "Move it."

Naruto follows her gap shoving and pushing to escape the crowd. "Move retards."

"Hahah like we are retards dead last." Said one of the students.

"Dead last and Forehead girl." two of the many students chuckled out starting up a mocking chant from the crowd.

Sakura twitched and eyebrow as she slammed her fist into the desk sending splints of the wood everywhere. "Care to repeat that last comment. NOW BEAT IT BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS Shannaro." Sakura shouted her eyes burning as if they were on fire scaring away the crowd.

Naruto rolls his eyes. "How come they are always targeting us?"

Sakura drops her head low. "Because they are morons Kenji-sensei put it best... People are like stray dogs following their pack to survive picking on loners to prove an existence to themselves to prove they are alive and being accepted in the pack they run with. They have no moral or code just self benefit."

Naruto shrugs. "Maybe one day they'll grow up and change."

Sakura shrugs as she looks at the sky. "With them... I am beginning to doubt it."

Naruto stops. "Sakura-chan don't say that. They are still kids."

Sakura turns to Naruto. "Naruto we are still kids... We went missing for two years when we come back what has changed. How is anything different than it was two and half years ago... How are they any different."

Naruto walks up to Sakura cupping her chin he pulls her jade green orbs to his sapphire blue. "Because we have each other... We aren't loners anymore... We have each other Sakura-chan... That is how we are different... Together me you and Sasuke will bring change together we will rewrite what is written together we shall make Konoha better."

Sakura just stares in Naruto eyes the same flicker of determination and hope burning from his core. "Sakura-chan I will become Hokage and I will make sure children like us never get left in the cold never have to suffer... I don't just want to become Hokage to be recognized I want to become Hokage to show that someone from the bottom can rise to the top and outshine all. If you think people can't truly change then that's like saying I can never make Hokage I can never rise from the bottom... I will make Hokage that is a promise I made to myself and a promise I'm making to you."

Naruto released her chin and turns away flipping his hand around cupping it slightly to motion her to follow. "Well you coming Sakura-chan.. I want to get their before the sun begins to set. Maybe afterwards we can go for a stroll."

Sakura just stood their in a trance not even blinking, Naruto words didn't just carve into her mind but her soul. Her whole body vibrated from his simple speech... It was a side she didn't think Naruto truly had... A side of seriousness and maturity that seemed to command with such a force such a strength that it shook her very core. It was that moment in her mind she knew Naruto Uzumaki would defiantly keep the promise to be Hokage and he would be a fine Hokage. _"If your going to be Hokage then I will become Konoha's top medic... You will not leave me behind Naruto."_

Sakura walked with an extra stride of confidence as she took off to catch up with Naruto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto strolled threw the park with Sakura lingering at his side she didn't even know why she was walking with him she had every intention of running to hunt down Sasuke and annoy him a little but she couldn't seem to gloat on Sasuke.

"Ne Naruto where are we going?" Sakura asked curiously she had been blindly following Naruto threw a strange path in the park.

Naruto just smirks. "You'll see Sakura-chan."

Sakura nodded her head keeping her silence as the wind picked up a little more suddenly she caught the small flickers of Sakura petals blowing in the wind slowly as the walked forward the petals picked up more and more until they came across a whole patch of large Sakura trees.

"WOW... Naruto...It...It's beautiful." Sakura gasped out as she looked at the petals blowing around in bloom. Naruto reached into the air and plucked a petal from the air.

"Not nearly as beautiful as the Sakura beside me." Naruto said with a slight blush on his cheeks.

Sakura could feel her heart skip at his words picking up pace as she blushes a deep shade of red. "Naruto you don't mean that."

Naruto lets the petal float in the air. "Sakura-chan... Your right."

Sakura stopped blush as she felt her heart sink but then he spoke again this time looking directly into her jade orbs. "Nothing could every compare to your beauty not even Kami herself stood in a sea of cherry trees."

Sakura's heart leapt again her eyes focused in Naruto's he held a memorizing gaze in his eyes almost entrancing her like it was genjutsu.

"N-mphmf."

Naruto cuts Sakura off with a deep kiss planting it right on her lips he presses his forehead against hers pulling away his warm breath still tickling on her lips. "Sakura...I...I love you." Naruto said in a deep husky voice.

"I...I love you too Naruto-kun." Sakura mumbled out the best coherent voice she could muster leaning in for another heavy kiss this time deepening it with her tongue as her arms went around his neck pulling herself closer to him.

--------------------------------------

Sakura bolted up from her sheets her breath heavy and labored. _"What the fuck." _Sakura screamed in her head

**Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep. Crack **

Sakura slams her hand down on the clock not even turning an eye to it. _"Why was I dreaming of Naruto-kun... What the fuck... Why do I feel like this... Why is my heart racing... Why can't I dream of Sasuke-kun... Why is it Naruto-kun now?"_

_**"Shannaro.. What's with calling Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun."**_

_"What the hell you're doing it too." _Sakura screeched in side her head out almost letting the words leave her mouth.

_**"Gah what the hell... Dam it."**_ Inner Sakura said in anger.

_"What's going on... Why am I feeling this way for Naruto... I love Sasuke-kun... Don't...I?"_

_**"GASP... Are you doubting your love for the great might UCHIHA SASUKE mega hottie and mystery man."**_

_"I...I...I don't know? Its all so confusing now."_

_**"This isn't happing, We are Sasuke-kun's We love Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun is everything he's the reason we became a kunoichi."**_

Sakura glanced at her clock. _"Shit no time to think about it now I'm running late."_

------------------------------------------------------

"Ne, Sakura-chan... Why have you been avoiding me...Its not because of that accident with Teme is it I swear I was pushed" Naruto said in panic...

Naruto had accidentally been pushed into Sasuke by Ino Yamanaka forcing the two boys to kiss since that day Sakura had been completely avoiding Naruto though she wasn't doing it for that reason but her own she just couldn't figure out what to make of her two team-mates anymore she knew she love Sasuke but she couldn't shake off the strange feeling for Naruto.

Naruto walked into the room his head held up high and why wouldn't Naruto. today he was going to be an official Konoha shinobi today he was going to pass the genin exams.

Sakura turned to Naruto. "I'm not avoiding you Naruto... I just haven't been around where you have you and Sasuke kissing doesn't have anything to do with it."

Naruto pouts not believing it he looks sternly as Sakura only to have her dismiss it and quickly changes the subject. "You ready for the exams we are so total going to ace it."

Naruto gives a thumbs up and a fox grin. "Hell yah... I so total am going to ace this stupid test."

"Uzumaki Naruto watch your mouth." Shouted Iruka who had just happened to step into the room behind him.

Naruto spins around rubbing the back of his head. "Eh hehe. Sorry Iruka sensei."

Iruka nods. "Very well. go take your seat you too Sakura-san."

Sakura nods her head. "Hai Iruka-sensei."

Iruka watches the two students disappear as he walks to his desk. "Alright class today we will have the exams. You will proceed to the next room as I call out your name."

"Hinata Hyuga."

----------------------------------------

Naruto waited idle as Iruka called the students by finally it came to his row first Sasuke was called and of course Sasuke passed with flying colors as was expected of the rookie of the year.

Then Sakura went she passed with flying colors as well returning with the headband in hand and a large smile. "Good luck Naruto."

Naruto just rolled his eyes as Iruka called his name he headed to the next room with Mizuki Iruka following behind him.

"Alright Naruto... All you have to do to pass is create one shadow clone." Iruka said with a proud smile.

"Uhh Sensei... can it be any type... Like Kage Bunshin." Naruto asked very hesitantly but Mizuki shot him down.

"Absolutely not you must do bunshin the simple basic just like everyone else." Mizuki said proudly denying Iruka's protest. "Iruka it's only far that we follow the exact same standers of the other students even if Kage bunshin is a harder clone a ninja must be able to do the basics."

Naruto looked up at Iruka with begging eye. "Please, Please Iruka-sensei."

Iruka shooks his head. "I am sorry Naruto but Mizuki-san does have a good point."

Naruto slumped his head. "I'll try."

Naruto pressed his hands together. **"Bunshin no jutsu."** Their was a quick puff of smoke followed by a deformed dead looking clone that looked worse than Sakura or Sasuke's first attemps at Kage Bunshin.

"You fail Naruto Uzumaki." Mizuki said almost too cheery for Naruto's taste.

"WHAT you got to be kidding... No thats not right... Your wronge look I can do Kage bunshin." **"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU."**

25 Naruto's appeared before Iruka and Mizuki but Mizuki shook his head. "A ninja must be able to perform the basics Naruto no buts about it... If a ninja can't perform a simple bunshin or basic jutsu how is he expected to grow. Sure you can perform Kage Bushin thats nice and all but you still can't perform a basic bunshin."

Naruto dispelled the clones hanging his head low. "H-Hai... I'll go back to class." He said in a deflated depressed tone.

Naruto exited the classroom returning to his seat only to see a brooding Uchiha with a slight smirk and peppy Sakura both happy that the team ways going to become official even if Sasuke wouldn't admit it he had grown to like Naruto and Sakura on his team and he didn't want any others.

"So Naruto did you kill them? How many did you make? Come on tell us I know you can make 100's of clones." Sakura chanted out proud that both her team-mates passed and now where official Konoha genin.

Naruto just frowned. "I failed."

Sasuke eyes widen his brooding look broke into shock as his voice cracked "What your kidding dobe... You've got to be shitting me... You fail at making clones... Your lying I've seen you make 1,000 of them annoying fuckers." Sasuke spat out making the class gasp as he regained his calm look.

Naruto nodded his head. "Kage Bunshin is not a basic clone. All ninja's must be able to perform a basic clone... Basic clones are to pass."

Sakura jaw dropped opening and closing until she finally got the words "YOU- YOU'VE GOT TO BE SHITTING."

Naruto shook his head. "I'm out of here... I'm going to go tell the old man."

Sakura tried to stop Naruto but he disappeared with a shushin before she could reach him. "Naruto...Come back."

Sasuke stood up. "Come on Sakura lets find him."

Sakura nodded her head. "Hai, That's complete bullshit what they did to Naruto."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**(AN: There everyone got to read another chapter…. Sorry if its so dry, boring, flat or whatever you want to call it… I'm just drained today and am to lazy to try and liven it. That was today's update I hope you enjoyed the NaruSaku moment And Gasp OH No is it possible Sakura might be having feelings for Naruto… no it couldn't be she's supposed to be a Sasuke loving whore according to a poll I checked she supposed to be un-loyal, bitchy, ignorant and self centered… Ummm really that description is not Sakura if you look at any actually real bio on Sakura… So that's my reason for the Naruto Sakura love. Anyhow I don't think any of you are arguing on it so I'll get down to it.**

**I've finally finished a lot more so maybe I'll update again but right now… I'm going to eat…. Sleep and pray I have more energy work is sapping me of my creative will power all I want to do is just well blank.**

**I appogize once again if this chapter has deflated the wonders of the story It won't be getting really good again until I can go free rain after the chunin exams which is what I am currently typing up. My reason for this is the whole beginning part of Naruto is not just a major building points for the characters but the side characters, Like Anko, Ibiki, Konohamaru, Then you have Ino, Kiba, Hinata it just if I change to much I'm afraid I'm going to get to many characters out of character and going OOC. Plus I would have to go threw major explaining to each character change instead this way if you've seen or read Naruto you have a basic idea of what and who and even the personality of the side characters. After the time-skip all hell breaks loose because the beginning plot will be set.**

**That's all for today's author notes see you guys later.)**


	29. Arc II: Mizuki Takedown

Chapter 28

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto head dropped low as he kicked a small rock as he walked. _"How the fuck can they fail me just because I can't create a normal clone... That's complete bullshit I could kill Mizuki easy yet I can't be a shinobi because I can't make a plain clone."_

_**"I agree with you kit, that's completely bogus."**_

_"They just don't want me to become a ninja... Now I've let everyone down all because of a stupid fucking bunshin."_

_**"Lets destroy this village and show them what we are made of." **_Roared the Kyuubi hoping he could use Naruto's state of mind to his advantage.

_"Hah, Nice try fur ball but I'm not that stupid besides... There are people that I still like."_

"Hey Naruto" Called out a voice from the distance.

"Huh? Mizuki-sensei what are you doing?"

Mizuki motioned Naruto over. "I am sorry about earlier with the exams... But it's true... I wanted to tell you theirs is another way to pass the exams."

Naruto blinks. "Really you mean theirs another way." On the inside however his mind narrowed at Mizuki _"What are you planning Mizuki-sensei?"_

Mizuki nods. "Hai, but keep it hush, hush if you bring me the scroll that's locked away in the Hokage's office tonight... I'll pass you.. All you have to do is simply bring me the scroll."

Naruto nods. "Hai... I'll do it you can count on me Mizuki-sensei."

Mizuki nods. "Meet me at the edge of Konoha's gates at midnight."

"Hai" Naruto responded as Mizuki took off leaving Naruto to his mind. _"Teh, I'm not that dumb maybe I would have been 2 years ago before I meet Kakashi-sensei and was a stupid outcast."_

"Sasuke, Sakura I know your there." Naruto called out as he leaned against the wall.

"Naruto you're not dumb enough to fall for that are you." Sakura said as she came out from the bushes.

Naruto glared at her. "Sakura-chan honestly do you think I'm that stupid."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You did just fail the genin exams."

Naruto nods. "But it doesn't take a genius to figure out that Mizuki failed me for a reason... He just wants me to steal the scroll so he can run away with it... But why?"

Sasuke shrugs. "Dobe.. I don't even know that... But how did you know he wanted you to fail he could have picked anyone that failed."

Naruto nods his head. "I realize that but I also hold the Kyuubi remember... He hates me just like the rest of the villagers he could kill me without even feeling a twinge of guilt, hell half the town would think of him as a saint... But I know he wanted me to fail because of that stupid bunshin shit... I mean honestly a typical bunshin is so easy to spot that almost no shinobi other than genin use them. They use a form of elemental clones and he was so extremely insistent on me doing a bunshin... and saying I can't even perform Kage bunshin a much higher level even if I did I couldn't pass the test.."

Sasuke nods. "Yeah... you're right..."

Sakura turns around to catch the sight of the dismissing students. "We should see the Hokage about it."

Naruto nods. "Lets go."

-------------------------------------------

The Hokage nods his head. "I agree with you three completely... However I have no evidence and you three... Sadly have just returned from capture so we can't use you as credible witnesses."

Kakashi shrugs. "Hokage-sama why not just let Naruto take the scroll to Mizuki we can plant our ANBU in waiting."

The Hokage nods. "I was going to suggest that Kakashi but thank you... It seems our best bet. We can't take your story but we can't take him when he's caught red handed."

Naruto smirk. "Cool... And about that stupid test."

Hokage nods. "You pass... I never remember the test ever being about so specific about making a simple bunshin if I remember correctly you could make any clone... Besides splitting the team.. That would be stupid."

Naruto bows. "Thanks old man."

The Hokage nods. "Kakashi I'll leave placing a few extra jonin and ANBU to you. We will stage this to make it look real so Naruto you'll have to really steal it a first."

Naruto nods. "Hai"

"Your dismissed."

"HAI"

--------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto waits patiently as his eyes scan over the scroll. _"Huh... I should memories some of these... Chakra seals... Rising Phoenix... Typhoon... Blood clone..."_

Naruto puffs a plan scroll from his wrist and scribbles down several jutsu's he knew they where forbidden he knew its because they are considered to dangerous for a person or came at to heavy of a cost yet he was a seal master if he could put the jutsu into a scroll and add a spring release it like a trap then he could pulls out strong jutsu as a last resort.

_"Rising Phoenix... From what I've read it was a forbidden because of its chakra drain... With the Kyuubi I could pull it off... Same goes for Typhoon I'm a natural wind user... This blood clone... Hmm... It requires a human body... Orochimaru's design... Chakra seals to much damage to the bodies muscles and a constant drain on the chakra supply... Its the Yondaime seal jutsu... Hmm Someone's coming no time to learn more."_

Naruto wraps the scroll up as he proofs his studies into his arm his eyes narrowing on the site of Mizuki. "Naruto why don't you hand over that scrolls now."

Naruto sneers "Why should I hand over the forbidden jutsu scroll over to you."

Mizuki glares. "So you know what it is."

Naruto smirks. "Mizuki I'm not a retard... These are the village secret jutsu's."

Mizuki nods. "Now hand over the scroll."

Iruka shouts out. "No, Naruto don't do it."

Naruto spins his head around to see Iruka. "Iruka-sensei what are you doing here?"

Iruka smiles. "I was worried for you Naruto... I came to help you return the scroll."

Mizuki chuckles. "Oh how precious... Do you honestly think Iruka cares for you Naruto Don't trust him."

Naruto snaps back around to Mizuki. "Why shouldn't I he's been nothing but nice to me."

Mizuki chuckles. "Because your responsible for death of Iruka's parents."

Naruto quickly turns his head back to see a trembling Iruka. "That doesn't matter."

"Naruto do you know why the village hates you... Why everyone beats you everyone wants to kill you." Mizuki chanted only to have Iruka snap back.

"NO YOU CAN'T IT'S FORBIDDEN." Iruka snaps back.

"Its because you... You are the demon... You hold the nine tails Kyuubi no Kitsune in you NARUTO... I WILL KILL YOU." Mizuki summons up a giant shuriken throwing it towards Naruto only to have Iruka jump in the way leaving a stunned Naruto.

"I-I-ruka...why...why" Naruto was now confused he wasn't shocked over the Kyuubi no he was shocked of Iruka jumping in the way. He felt his heart crack and sink to the bottom of his chest. "Iruka-sensei... WHY?"

Iruka smirks. "Because Naruto... Every time I look at you I see myself... Someone who goofs of just to get attention... Someone who grew up without parents... Someone who just wants to be recognized. Sure I hated you at first but when I got to know you I found out I liked you."

Naruto hangs his head. "Iruka-sensei."

"OH HOW CUTE! You try to save the demon child well I guess I just finish you off now" Mizuik chants as he pulls out three kunai.

Naruto lets out a low growl his eyes flicker red. "Over my dead body."

Mizuki chuckles. "Like your going to do anything you demon." Mizuki flicked the kunai towards Iruka and Naruto.

Naruto moves in the way blocking the kunai with his arm he pulls out each one taking the kunai in hand he flicks it back. **"No one hurts my precious people."** Naruto roared out as he bite down on his thumb and flips threw several seals as he the seals on his wrist glows a large puff of smoke appears as Naruto stands ready with his sword. **"I'll end it quick!"**

Mizkui stares at the sword. _"W-W-What...Oh shit." _Mizuki jumps as Naruto sends a blast of air infused with his chakra cutting clean threw the tree he was standing on.

Mizuki watches as Naruto crosses his fingers. **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." **Naruto shouts out as Mizuki lands on a nearby tree.

10 Naruto appears each holding a copy of the sword as the slash around Mizuki barely dodging the swords till the real Naruto pulls out a scroll.

"Under the orders of the Sandaime Hokage... Mizuki you are herby under arrest." Naruto unrolls the scroll as Naka his fox team mate appears before him lunging at Mizuki talking him down he expands himself pinning Mizuki under his weight.

"Just to let you know Mizuiki... I am not the demon... Your the demon... I just hold the Kyuubi and it is my burden to jail the Kyuubi as the human sacrifice selected by the Yondaime Hokage I protect this village... People like you make me sick."

Naruto presses his hand to his ear. "Target secure."

Kakashi appears with Sakura and Sasuke. "Sakura, Iruka-sensei is injured."

Sakura nods as she jumps over to Iruka treating the wound on his back.

Kakashi and Sasuke secure Mizuki. "Good work dobe." Sasuke said with a smile as Kakashi picked up Mizuki. "Right... Sasuke lets go hand in Mizuki."

Sasuke nods as he disappears in a puff of smoke with Kakashi.

"N-N-Naruto." Iruka smiles out.

Naruto gives a thumbs up. "Just hang in their Iruka sensei Sakura the best medic I know."

Naka brushes against Naruto's leg and Naruto nods. "Nice work Naka you may return home."

Naka nods vanishing in a blur.

"Naruto...How?"

"What we spent 4 months with Kakashi-sensei... You expected us to come back with no skill at all come on don't insult us Iruka-sensei."

Iruka nods. "I guess your right."

Sakura whips the sweat from her forehead. "Their good as new Iruka-sensei."

Iruka bows his head in thanks. "Thank Sakura."

Sakura smiles "Its no problem... Healing is my job."

Iruka raises an eyebrow. "I though you wanted to be a taijutsu and ninjutsu specialist."

Sakura shakes her head. "I found my calling as a medic."

Iruka grins. "I'm proud... Say Naruto do you want to get some ramen... My treat."

Naruto grins. "Of course Iruka-sensei... How can I ever turn down free ramen."

"You want to come to Sakura" Iruka ask only to have Sakura places her finger on her lip. "I don't know."

"Awe come on Sakura-chan its free food." Naruto said with a grin as Iruka face dropped into a frown. _"No its called break Iruka's bank account."_

Sakura shrugs. "Eh you have a point lets go Naruto."

------------------------------------

Iruka sits beside Naruto with Sakura on the other side Naruto face in a full smile. _"Just like the old days."_

"Hey Naruto... Earlier you talked with the Hokage didn't you."

Naruto nodded his head. "Hai... He told me that what Mizuki-sensei did was wrong I should have been allowed to use kage bunshin."

Iruka nods. "Naruto close your eyes for a second." Iruka untied his head band. "This should belong to you."

He wrapped the headband around Naruto's head tying it on. Naruto knew instantly what it was as his face smiled even bigger not for the fact that Iruka was declaring him a shinobi but that it was Iruka's headband and Iruka was giving it to him.

"Wow... Thank you Iruka-sensei." Naruto said tapping the headband. "I'm one step closer to my dream ttebayo."

Sakura glared. "Naruto what did I tell you about saying that."

Naruto nodded his head. "Awe come on give me a break tonight's a celebration I am a genin officially."

Sakura smiles. "I guess your right." Sakura sets the bowl of ramen aside. "So I guess that means me you and Sasuke-kun are a official team."

Iruka nods. "Most likely... I'm sure Hokage-sama is going to put you three on the same team."

Naruto nods. "We've got experience and teamwork skill down... I wonder though will they keep Kakashi-sensei as our teacher."

Iruka shrugs. "Not sure about that one."

------------------------------------------

Naruto walks into the classroom brushing off the comments and outburst of his passing as he sat down next to Sasuke and Sakura. Iruka called off the teams and to no ones surprise the three where on the same team with Kakashi Hatake as jonin captain.

Sasuke crosses his arms. "He's late but at least we know why we are called team 7."

Sakura nods. "So we where expected to graduate this year regards of how well we trained."

Naruto bangs his head against the desk. "Here I thought it was some other big heavy reason... Our teams boiled down to our grades and our name was because we where the seventh team."

Sasuke nods. "But Kakashi gave us a speech on teams' abilities."

Sakura rubs her head "Maybe its just the excuse they give average genin after all we where specially trained by Kakashi-sensei and where going to have Kakashi as a genin instructor regardless because we had 2 years with him."

Sasuke nods his head. "She right Naruto we are exceptions to the average rule of genin... We where just giving the team name 7 to blend in. This was an elaborate plan from the moment Kakashi-sensei picked us up yeas ago"

Naruto groans. "Still it sucks to think everything we done in the end boiled down to luck."

Sakura and Sasuke nod. "Yeah... your right for once dobe."

Sakura pulls out a medical scroll. "Well if sensei's going to be late I'm going to take advantage of the time."

Sasuke nods as he pulls out his strategy book. "Eh, Guess your right. Sakura."

Naruto stands up. "That's it this time I'm going to get him."

Sakura looks at Naruto as he walks over placing an eraser in the door. "Naruto what you doing."

"Dobe he's not going to fall for that."

Naruto snickers to himself. "We'll see... Its worth a shot I'm board and sick of reading."

An hour later Kakashi enters the room with his book in hand. "Yo." He said right as the eraser dropped on his head Kakashi just glared at Naruto

The three genin glared back. "Your late sensei." Naruto chucked slightly. "That's what you get for being late again... What excuse you have now."

Kakashi nodded his head. "I was grocery shopping."

Naruto waves his head. "We know it's a lie but you're getting better sensei."

Kakashi smiles. "Why thank you Naruto. All of you on the roof."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The team stands together as Kakashi looks out at them with a small smile. "You know technically we are now first meeting again."

The three genin blink. "Huh."

Kakashi leans against the rail. "Well Now we are officially a team no strings attached you graduated as genin and I was selected as you jonin instructor... If we didn't train for 2 years together this would be our first team meeting."

The three nod their head as Kakashi clears his throat. "Why don't we keep up with tradition a little...? You remember when we first me... I asked you what your names, likes dislikes hobbies and dreams where."

The three genin nod. "Hai"

Kakashi rubs his head. "Lets see how much they changed you first Naruto."

Naruto grins. "Well... Names Naruto Uzumaki. Likes.. Ramen, Training, Seals, Sakura-chan and Missions. I dislike... Perverts, People that are tardy... and people that think I'm the fox demon... Hobbies: eating ramen training studying and learning and creating new seals. Dreams: To be Hokage of course."

Kakashi nods. "You've changed a little Naruto. Now Sakura your go."

Sakura nods. "Sakura Haruno, Likes Blushes Dislikes... Naruto."

"Sakura-chan." Naruto wined out.

Sakura giggles. "Okay, Okay so I'm lying I'm not like that. I'll start over. Names Sakura Haruno, Likes: Training. Healing and blushes Dislikes: People that are baka's and people that think they are better just because they are on a higher social status. Hobbies are: Studying, Training and relaxing. Dreams: To be the best medic in Konoha and blushes"

Kakashi nods his head "You still hold the heart of a teen girl but at least your are serious when it comes down to it. Your turn Sasuke."

Sasuke crosses his arm in his boarding pose. "Names Sasuke Uchiha, I like... My team... Silence... Darkness... and Poof.. I love POOF heheheheh that's it for likes... Dislikes: Just about everything... Hobbies: Training and getting stronger. Dreams: To kill a certain someone."

Kakashi slaps his head against his forehead. "Geez Sasuke... You seriously do have issues. Your getting a little better."

Sasuke nods. "I used to hate them... But Sakura's gotten better not so much fan girl-ing so I can stand her and well Naruto has points for being the inventor of the poof seal."

Sakura and Naruto roll as Naruto mumbles. "Emo bastard all you care about is the stuiped seal."

Sakura on the other hand had another thought on her mind. _"I wonder if I can't make myself into Poof... Then Sasuke would decently love me... Sighs... Sasuke-kun..."_

Kakashi rubs his head again. "Well... Genin test tomorrow.. You guys will pass anyways but I want to see how you've improved again since the first test."

"Hai"

"Oh and Naruto... Don't summon the sword or Naka again... We don't want to draw to much attention to you especially with that sword belonging who it belonged two."

Naruto nods his head. "Hai Kakashi-sensei."

-----------------------------------------------

Kakashi holds out two bells. "This time I'm going to use my sharingan... You have 30 minutes to get the bells."

"Hai"

Kakashi pulls up his headband. "Begin."

Sasuke activates his sharingan as Sakura and Sasuke take the flanks Naruto summons up his Kage Bunshin. Naruto eyes narrow on Kakashi as the faint breeze blows past them Naruto flicks out two kunai's

Kakashi leaps to the side to have Sakura throw kunai from her position forcing Kakashi towards Sasuke who sweep in low with a low leg kick as sharingan copies sharingan making their taijutsu battle almost pointless with punches and kicks being blocked Naruto springs free one of his scrolls as he releases a wave of water jutsu on Kakashi only to have Sasuke use the distraction to charge up his chidori.

Sasuke sweeps in low as Kakashi jumps to a tree near Sakura, Sakura demolishes his tree forcing him to the ground she swings a right and left at Kakashi forcing him to doge the blows cracking and shattering what ever it touches.

Kakashi flips threw several hand seals tagging Sakura with a quick genjutsu as he slips away towards Naruto aiming an even stronger genjutsu at him.

Kakashi directs his attention to Sasuke this time he counters his own creation of chidori with and earth jutsu as he sneaks up on Sasuke using his head hunter jutsu.

Kakashi lets out a sigh. _"They've gotten stronger. Team work and skills alone are enough to take me out..._" Kakashi pops a chakra pill into his mouth as he leaps over Sakura charging punch she redirects the punch at the ground spinning on her wrist she kicks upwards just barely striking Kakashi in the ribs cracking making herself look like a gymnastic that was on a mount. She sweeps her legs around into a roll as she escapes Kakashi's Katon blast.

Naruto escapes the genjutsu looking over at Sasuke and Sakura he quickly dashes to Sakura's aid. "Free Sasuke Sakura. I'll cover him."

Naruto's powers up the rasengan for a direct approach only to have Kakashi avoid it.

The match comes to an end as the buzzer rings. Kakashi smiles. "You certainly gave me a run for my money."

The three genin give wide smiles. "Last time you totally kick our asses."

Kakashi grabs his side. "Urgh Sakura you broke a few of my ribs with that kick mind healing me."

Sakura nods. "Hai."

Naruto sits on the ground. "Hey sensei.. What are we doing for missions."

Kakashi takes a deep breath as Sakura treats his side. "Well today we have off... But because we are on probation mostly D ranked."

The three groan as Sakura backs away. "That's the best I can do sorry I can't take the bruising away but I over did it in the fight."

Kakashi nods. "At least its something.. Sakura keep working on your reserves and pace yourself more."

Sakura nods. "Hai."

Kakashi turns his head to Sasuke and Naruto. "Naruto you still suck at genjutsu, Sasuke you need to not rely so much on your sharingan its not the only think in your arsenal."

Sasuke and Naruto nod as Kakashi poof's away.

Sakura turns to them. "I'm going to go home and rest."

"Same" Responded Sasuke.

Naruto nods. "Maybe we can all meet up for dinner."

Sakura rolls her eyes. "Is food you all think about Naruto."

Sasuke nods. "Sakura you should know by now that's all the dobe thinks about."

Naruto pouts. "Not always... I happen to think about training and other things."

Sasuke motions his hand. "Naruto just follow me if you really have nothing better we can play a game of chess I heard you beat Sakura you might prove useful."

Naruto grins. "Right."

------------------------------

**(AN: I know this is kind of a dry and rough chapters so I'll post up another later tonight early tomorrow just to get past most of this following the plot stuff. Once again yeah the chapter sucked I apologize but it's key for later chapters and of course there are some changes in the plot line.)**


	30. Arc II: Typhoon

Chapter 29

------------------------------

"Blackie Point A" Said Sasuke with a glow growl into his ear piece.

"Pinkie at point B." Said Sakura with a twitch.

"Blondie... Why the hell did I get the farthest point and what the hell is with these screwed up code names. And why the hell is yours the name of the Icha Icha main character?" Naruto screamed threw his ear piece.

Kakashi chuckles. "Did you capture the target?"

"Hai target acquired arg I hate this thing."

"Roger" Kakashi said over the earpiece as he sped to Naruto's location.

Naruto strangles the catch fire dynamo cat. "Dam demon cat."

"Quickly in the cage."

Naruto throws the cat into the metal cage as he whips the bloody from the scratches on his face. "I swear that thing gets worse every time we try and catch him. I'd pity it if it didn't keep trying to kill me."

Kakashi picks up the box. "Let's go report in."

-------------------------------------------

"Very good, Here is your pay... Your next mission will be." The Hokage picks a scroll up from the D rank pile

"NO, NO WAY" Naruto shouts out making an X with his arms. "We've been off probation for over a week and you have yet to give us any real missions what the hell was the point of training us and making us shinobi if you give us baby tasks."

Iruka glares. "Its an honor to serve the Hokage."

The Hokage looks over the three genin all glaring at his hand. "Sakura, Sasuke what do you feel about the missions."

"Hn, boring and a waste of time." Sasuke said putting his words as blunt as possible.

Sakura looked at the floor nervously "Umm... A complete waste of our talents Hokage-sama"

The Hokage removes his hand from the D ranks. "Well... I suppose we can give you a C rank mission."

"Really?" Naruto yelled out much to Sakura and Sasuke's annoyance.

"Yes Naruto really. I believe you can handle an simple escort mission." The Hokage turn to Iruka. "Please go bring in our client."

Iruka nods. "Hai Hokage-sama."

"Your mission is to escort the client to the land of waves and ensure the completion of its bridge. The whole countries economy seems to hinder on this bridge."

The team nods. "Hai"

**Knock, Knock, Knock **

Tazuna walks into the room the fills with the scent of sake as he stumbles around. "These three brats are my bodyguards. They look like children."

Naruto glares. "We may look like children but we are real shinobi's."

Tazuna chuckles. "Hahah, I'm supposed to believe that pipsqueak."

Naruto seems to enter a glaring contest with Tazuna only to have it broken by Kakashi. "Tazuna-san I insure you they are fully qualified to be your bodyguards. I alone should be enough for a simple C rank mission. I am a Jonin of Konohagakure."

Tazuna nods. "Very well."

The Hokage nods. "You will leave when your client is ready."

"Hai Hokage-sama." The team said in unison.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Team 7 strolled outside the gates for the first time in two months as they shift their packs around.

"Right lets go." Naruto shouted out punching the air.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Dobe could you please stop being annoying and get serious."

Kakashi chuckles. "Leave him be Sasuke besides their is no danger for this mission its C rank their is almost no chance of encountering trouble."

Sasuke nods. "Hai Kakashi-sensei."

----------------------------------------------

Team 7 eyes the puddle along the path they walk each preparing a jutsu to counter the so called surprise attack of the nins as they continue walking a pair of chained claws wrap around the figure of Kakashi quickly tearing apart a log the shinobi look on in shock of the replacement jutsu their dash at Tazuna quickly cut short when they suddenly feel swords at their necks as Naruto and Sakura hold them tightly while Sasuke glares at them with his sharingan. "Who sent you? Why did you attack the old man?"

The nin's snarl only to have Sasuke remain emotionless. "You know what my clan's bloodline if known for do I have to make you experience Tsukuyomi." Sasuke said bluffing which seems to work against the two chunin as the weaker one trembles.

"G-G-Gato sent us to kill the old geezer." Said the nin as Sasuke smirked in a cold manor he turned his head to Tazuna.

"You only paid us for a C-rank mission this is now a B ranked." Sasuke snaps his fingers. "Naruto, Sakura deal with the corpses."

"What corpses." The nin asked before his eyes widen. "Wai-" The nin didn't finish his words as Naruto slit his throat followed by Sakura killing the other.

Tazuna froze stiff before the ruthless murder of the two clearly beaten shinobi. Sasuke eyed him up and down before clearing his throat. "Now your going to tell me why you lied to us before we make an example to those that try to get Konoha's nin's killed."

Tazuna gulped as he watched Naruto and Sakura begin to burn the bodies. Sasuke eyes burned into his mind as he began to speak. "We are a poor country we barely had enough for a C-rank it took us months of saving just for a C-rank if we can complete this bride then my country will be free of Gato oppression please we really need the help of you shinobi before he completely bleeds our country dry he's already started selling our women as slaves."

Sasuke just snorts. "Hn, I don't care."

"Awe come on Sasuke lets help them out." Said Naruto as he poofed his sword into his arm "I mean after all it would be a great chance for us to prove ourselves."

"Naruto's right Sasuke-kun besides they sound like they really need our help."

Sasuke sighs. "You guys just don't understand."

They raise and eyebrow. "Understand what."

Sasuke deactivates his sharingan. "Creating the moment"

Naruto sighs. "Drama queen, Lets just keep going."

Sakura nods her head. "Come when you want Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi appears in a puff of smoke. "Well you guys handled everything fine. So are we taking the mission or not."

Naruto grins. "You better believe it they need our help and we need good experience."

Sakura nods her head as Sasuke glares. "Hn don't I get a say in it."

Naruto shakes his head. "No because you don't matter."

Sasuke glares. "DOBE! I'm more important than you well ever be."

Naruto chuckles "Chill teme you can't take a joke can you."

Sasuke intensify his glare as Kakashi pulls out his Icha Icha then its settled. "2 to 1, We are going to continue this mission. Since you said you couldn't afford a B ranked mission we will work out a different payment or means to pay when the mission is complete."

Tazuna bows his head. "Thank you very much."

"Get down." Kakashi shouts out as he pushes Tazuna to the ground while Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura duck below the swirling blade of Zabuza the cackling swordsman leaping to his sword. "Why if it isn't Hatake Kakashi leafs little copy nin." He said in a cocky attitude.

Kakashi rose from the ground with a glare. "Zabuza Momochi demon of the bloody mist, what brings you around to this part of the woods?"

Zabuza leaps from the handle of his sword to a tree branch with his sword gripped firmly pointing at Tazuna. "Hand over the old geezer and I'll be on my way."

Kakashi grips his kunai. "I'm sorry we can't do that."

Zabuza shifts his sword. "Very well." He said as he charged at Kakashi his sword held strongly in his hand forcing Kakashi to block the swing suddenly he feels Sasuke at his side blocking another blade with Naruto's sword threw its gut as it spews water. _"Water clone."_

Zabuza rebounds from his attack positioning himself on top of the nearby pond. "So your brats can fight fairly good as well… This should be more interesting." Zabuza said as he flips threw seals while Kakashi raises his head band activating his sharingan.

"I wouldn't under estimate them." He said as Zabuza charged at him again locking kunai with sword as three water clones appear one slashing at Kakashi while the other two attack Naruto and Sasuke.

Sakura quickly leaps in blocking the clone for Naruto with ease as she plants her foot on the ground using her short sword to trust at Zabuza forcing him to leap back to doge the blow as Naruto charges in for a striking blow he swings with his short sword forcing Zabuza to block as he snakes around to Zabuza back with a swift thrusting motion impales his sword threw Zabuza clones throat.

Sasuke simply finishes of Zabuza with a doge and slash with his sharingan and chokuto.

Zabuza smirks as Kakashi leaps onto the lake to escape his water clone he quickly charges at Kakashi again forcing him to stay on the water as Kakashi throws several sheriken and two kunai taking out the clone Zabuza makes a clean sweep for him only to have Kakashi leaps farther into the lake suddenly a pair of hands clasp Kakashi ankles as two more clones appear one holding Kakashi in place the other performing **Suiro no jutsu **(Water Prison) Trapping Kakashi in a sphere of water.

The real Zabuza turns to the three genin. "My, My you three do possess some talents it's a shame you'll have to die so quickly." He said as he performed several hand seals forming up another set of four clones.

Sasuke kept a smug expression. "Please clones all you can do Zabuza."

Zabuza kept a straight face as his clones dashes at their targets he quickly performed several more seals. **"Suiton: Teppodama." (Water Release: Gunshot) **Zabuza muffled out threw his bandages as he shot the first blast at Sasuke who was locked up with 2 clones quickly taking him down as his body slammed against the tree.

With the two clones freed up they quickly engaged Naruto and Sakura who tried to hold them off but the double team of the clones keeping pressure on them broke their style of blocking and defending forcing them to fight individuatly. Sakura became overwhelimed from the two on one attack their skills in kenjutsu far supassing her they quickly sent her flying with a kick as she crashed to the ground hard the clones dodging towards her to finish her off.

Naruto who saw Sakura fly threw the air quickly flips threw one handed seals as he flooded his chakra into his sword creating a swirling gust of wind around his blade. **"Futon: Teppodama" (Wind release: Gunshot) **Naruto spoke out as his blade shot off four blast of high pressured air at the clones near him and the clones attacking Sakura giving him enough time to yank out his scroll unsealing the scroll he slammed his hand and it down on the ground. **"Futon: Typhoon" **Naruto cried out as he pushed every ounce of his chakra into the seal forcing it to glow as air swirled around it suddenly strong blast of air started blowing from Naruto as the sky poured down rain as if the scroll was creating the perfect setting for a real life Typhoon with gust of condensed wind tearing threw the trees and landscape.

The hash rain blotched out Zabuza vision as he struggled to keep himself from blowing over he quickly flipped threw more seals. **"Suiton: Suijinheki" **He cursed out as he formed a enclosing wall of water around himself shielding himself from the harsh winds that was destroying his clones, heard Naruto mumble out a final jutsu.

"**Futon: Atsugai" **Naruto cried again his voice distorted and skewed in the typhoons winds as a harsh blast of wind shot from his direction towards Kakashi blowing apart the clone in a blast of wind. Slowly the typhoon began to die down Zabuza released his protective water encampment to see a completely altered landscape trees ripped from the ground and tossed like twigs Naruto lingered over the unconscious forum of Sakura holding himself up as best he could his breathing heavy and his vision blurred he prayed Kakashi would be able to finish the fight as he lingered over Sakura drawing just enough chakra to keep himself awake.

Kakashi dashed at Zabuza quickly forcing Zabuza back as Zabuza swings with his sword causing Kakashi to duck under his swing and thrust upwards just barely nicking Zabuza skin enough for force Zabuza to perform another jutsu to drain his chakra even more. **"Suiton: Daibakufu no jutsu." (Water Release: Great Waterfall.)**

Kakashi mimics and cancels out the jutsu just as Zabuza expected using the distance Zabuza began forming another serious of hand seals this time going past the usual 12 that take only a second or two to forum as he chants out the names. "Ox, pig, rabbit,"

Kakashi latches his Sharingan with Zabuza again mimicking the seals he speeds up to catch up with Zabuza leaving his mind racing. _"How can-"_ Zabuza thought was cut off by Kakashi.

"How can I read your seals." Kakashi said finish Zabuza thought he only smirked. "You see Zabuza the Sharingan doesn't just copy an opponents jutsu…." Kakashi finished the fifty fourth seal at the same time as Zabuza calling out the jutsu at the same time. **"Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu." (Water Release: Water Dragon Blast technique) **The water began to spiral in massive columns around both of them as they fluxed their chakra slowly the spiraling pylons of water began to swirl together as a dragon formed at the same time as Zabuza letting out a roar produced by the cracking of chakra the two dragons clashed together canceling each other out in a large explosion of water sending Zabuza and Kakashi flying as Kakashi managed to just barely avoid the fall out tidal wave by leaping to a branch of a tree while Zabuza was unfortunate to get struck went crashing against the tree a look of shock and fear plastered on his face as Kakashi glared down at him his sharingan piercing his core as he stood up using his sword for support Kakashi spoke again. "You see I don't just copy your moves I can predict your future and this will be the last battle you ever face." Kakashi said drawing his kunai only to have two senbon needles fly out of no where striking Zabuza in the neck and sending him crashing to the ground Kakashi walked over checking the pulse of Zabuza to find him dead.

Kakashi shifted his gaze to the trees to see a masked tracker nin waiting on a branch. Kakashi stepped away. "Tracker from the mist."

The figure nodded its head as it jumped down beside Zabuza body. "If you'll excuse me I need to dispose of the body." Said the nin hefting Zabuza onto his shoulder Kakashi nodded his head watching the nin flicker away he turned to the exhausted figure of Naruto and the bandaged forums of Sakura and Sasuke Tazuna behind him he lower his headband.

"I'm… Going to-" Kakashi passed out into the arms of Sakura who laid him on the ground.

"Chakra exhaustion." She diagnosed out loud while still holding her head. "Sasuke, Naruto needs to rest as well for the rest of the trip back you'll have to carry him until he's back on his feet."

Sasuke nodded and responded with a small. "Hn" as Naruto turned to Tazuna. "Lead the way. It will only be a few hours before I'm back on my feet completely but sensei needs a few days rest."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tazuna opens the front door to his shady average home on the outskirts of his town to be greeted by his Daughter Tsunami and Grandson Inari.

"Gramps your home." Inari called out in a smile but as he noticed three figures approaching from behind a fourth slumped between the two males.

Tsunami gasped as she saw the three tiered and exhausted nins with an unconscious team-mate. "Are you okay anything I can do to help?" She quickly asked as Sakura responded.

"We need a place to lay him down." Sakura said shocking Tsunami with her age.

Tsunami quickly drops what she was doing and motions them with her hand. "Yes, yes the guest room this way."

Sasuke and Naruto grunts slightly as they drag the unconscious Kakashi. "Man sensei needs to loose some weight." Naruto snorted out only to have Sasuke smirk at the humor and nod.

--------------------------------------------

**(AN: Phew I just made that fight scene and I'm proud of it... Yeah the new jutsu Typhoon Naruto used threw a scroll because he doesn't have nearly enough control to use it without out a scroll as you can tell its pretty powerful its supposed to be a blanketing jutsu much like Zabuza mist technique only Naruto's can pack a can of hurt in it too and if your wondering just what happened to the clones... big ass trees hit them both Sasuke and Sakura where lying flat on the ground so debre didn't hit them. Naruto still lacks major control of the jutsu... I hope you enjoyed the fight moment because I was quiet supprised it would come out like that heheheh Zabuza and the naughty clones and yes I know Naruto basically owned the fight against Zabuza with his little Typhoon move and nether Sasuke or Sakura did any fighting but if I remember correctly they didn't do much fighting period.**

**Well thats chapter 29... Oh and I am now offically looking for a beta for this... Dam I need to fix my msn so I can talk to my old beta reader.)**


	31. Arc II: New Weapon

Chapter 30

--------------------------------------------------

Sakura enters the room with a cold damp rag and some herbs from her medical supplies. As she places the rag on Kakashi's head she exhales a sigh.

She turns her gaze to Naruto and Sasuke, each leaning on the wall in guard mood, waiting for their sensei to recover. "Is something amiss?"

Sasuke nods his head. "Hai, tracker-nin"

Naruto nods his head. "But sensei checked the vitals."

Sakura blinks. "What are you talking about?"

Sasuke picks himself off the wall reaching into Sakura's pack for a medical needle not much smaller than a senbon. "Simple...the tracker-nin hit Zabuza in the neck with needles."

Sakura nodded her head. "Hai"

Sasuke tossed the needle to Sakura. "I'm no medical expert, but Zabuza shouldn't have died from two needles to the neck. Paralyzed, maybe unconscious, but not dead."

Sakura blinked as she stared at needle. "...hmmm...I don't think he would have...the neck is a soft spot but you would need to hit something more vital than the tendons in the neck to kill him."

Naruto nods. "Hai, me and Sasuke thought it might be poisons...but if that's so, why didn't he destroy the body on site? Me and Sasuke aren't positive, but aren't tracker-nins supposed to destroy the body on site regardless of who is around?"

Sakura shrugs. "It would make sense, but so does destroying it in secrecy...you're right though. It would have to have been a very fast acting medical poison to kill him. Plus it would have to be in the blood stream relatively fast. The lack of blood around the neck area would suggest it didn't hit the jugular or arteries and with his blood pumping as fast as it should have been from all the fighting some signs would have shown."

Sasuke leans against the wall. "So we have a 60/40 percent chance that Zabuza is actually alive."

Sakura clenches the needle. "But...we couldn't even handle Zabuza. You saw what he did to Kakashi-sensei. Naruto just barely held him off to save our asses."

Sasuke snorts. "Hn, I do not like it ether. But Zabuza could be alive and with sensei out of commission we are going to have to fight if he shows up."

Naruto nods his head. "So we need to train."

Sasuke sighs. "If that last battle wasn't proof enough that we have major flaws."

Naruto nods his head. "Hai, both me and you need to think more logically on our moves."

Sasuke nods pointing to Sakura. "And you Sakura, you are good at medical skills. However... your combat skills suck. You are more trained for hospital work than anything."

Sakura growls as she clenches the needle, almost shattering the thin metal. "I know."

Naruto shakes his head. "No, Sakura-chan. He wasn't trying to insult you. Your strength and taijutsu are quite good. Even on par if not better than me and Sasuke. But you only have your super strength as enhanced power unlike Sasuke's Sharingan or my healing abilities. Your sword skills don't aid your medical skills. We need something more distant for you to start with and fall back on your swords. You can't just lock into battle like we can, but I don't know what you should do."

Sasuke sighs. "This is why I'm the tactical planner of our group, it's simple. Haku made a great demonstration...senbon needles"

Sakura blinks for a moment before losing her grasp on the needle. "Its true, even Shizune uses senbon. But Tsunade-sama has never taught me or used them."

Sasuke nods as he poofs his sword into his hand. "Kakashi-sensei never used a chokuto and Jiraiya never used a wind elemental sword like Naruto's... Its something we must gain on our own. We need something more medical related to you than a sword."

Sakura looks at the bent needle in her head. "It's true that we use needles in the hospital."

"If we could combine your medical skills with needles you would become combat grade" Said the sore voice of the silver haired jonin from behind Sakura.

Sakura spun around. "Kakashi-sensei" Sakura said in shock, her voice almost cracked in surprise.

Kakashi grabs his head as he opens his eye looking at Sakura. "Sakura I have been talking it over with Tsunade-sama for quite sometime in fact. She doesn't teach the arts I want to show you but I've seen it used in many of my ANBU missions with fellow ANBU. Especially with medical nins of the group. It's a combination of senbon needles and wires much like a dorkire."

Sakura frowns. "So you agree with them. I need a weapon of some sorts besides a kunai and swords."

Kakashi nods as Sakura helps him lean his back against the wall. "Hai, kunai are almost typical weapons of a ninja. From genin to Hokage, everyone uses kunai. But as you reach the level of Jonin your required to adapt an alternate weapon. You have your swords and they make you dangerous, but they are not made for medical service. You need something that will also aid you in the medical fields."

Kakashi shuffles into his weapons pouch. "Because you are a medical nin you should never be in close combat. You should be a distance weapons fighter." Kakashi pulls out a large group of senbon needles. "They wouldn't stand up to a sword or even a good kunai strike due to their thinness, however" Kakashi hands the needles to Sakura this time more carefully withdrawing his hand from his pouch to reveal two senbon needles with wires. "The ANBU black ops wire is a different story."

He uncoils one of the wires. "These are naturally razor sharp and very hard to break. I mean very hard." Kakashi yanks on the wire with all his strength proving he can't break it. "These alone would hold up to a hard sword strike without breaking, but you wouldn't block like normal weapon unless you were an idiot." Kakashi takes the senbon head. "These are made to either hit a precise spot on the body or." Kakashi throws the needle as he quickly wraps around the neck of Sasuke drawing a little blood from the knick of the sharp wire. "Taking off your opponents head and various limbs."

Kakashi tugs the wire slightly. "You would have to have very sharp chakra control to actually kill someone with the wire." Kakashi loosens the slack on the wire letting Sasuke uncoil himself as he hands the needle over to Sakura. "Both me and Tsunade-sama came to the agreement that if you want to continue being a field medic, especially with a heavy combat unit, you need to be able to hold your ground with more then your fists and medical skills."

Sakura remains speechless as Sasuke rubs his neck in a grunt. "Sensei did you have to use me."

Kakashi chuckles. "Well if I used Naruto I might have killed him. I knew you wouldn't jump out of your skin."

Sakura looks at the needle and wire. "You really think I should learn how to fight with these?"

Kakashi nods his head then points to her wrist. "What do you currently keep in your seals?"

Sakura looks at her wrist for a moment "Some shuriken, kunai, medical supplies and my swords."

Kakashi nods. "Replace some of your shuriken with these wired needles. I only brought two at the moment but when we get back to Konoha I will get you some more."

Naruto raises himself off the wall, bending down to look at the wire and needle. "I remember Ero-sennin warning me about this Sakura-chan. He said if someone is skilled enough they can thread their chakra along the wire using it to cut down seals, trees, and even metal objects. They become very dangerous because you can flow chakra and activate a trap from afar unlike a kunai or shuriken which you would need to hold to channel chakra or pump large amounts into. The only downfall is the wire itself cut the wire and the whole weapons become useless."

Kakashi nods his head. "You're right Naruto. They are one of the top weapons for a kunoichi. Most men can't perform with them because of the high degree of control required. The wire itself is high grade steel, but you're right, unless it has a flow of chakra a simple strength enhanced or chakra enhanced blade could cut, but Sakura has a very fine control and heavy knowledge of poison, vital spots on the body, and knowledge of the chakra system."

Sakura looks at the wire then to her sensei and team-mate. "Okay I understand there are a lot of advantages. What are the disadvantages?"

Kakashi takes in a deep breath as he begins his long speech. "Well the obvious things which make it one of the hardest weapons to use. Intelligence, precision and control; I have told you already is the fact that it is still not a close combat weapon as I've already stated. Without enhancing the weapon itself it wouldn't stand up to much. The needle and wire are too thin. You can hold off a kunai and sword but you'd waste your senbon and a good strike might cut through it all the way. So you need to learn how to channel chakra into the weapon or down the line maintaining a burst or pulse of chakra like a beating heart cuts down the drain significantly compared to a straight drain. So when you would find yourself cornered you would have to sacrifice your senbon and retreat to your sword or kunai."

Sakura looks back down at the needle. "But what about my father's swords."

Kakashi nods. "We haven't forgotten about those. But you must admit Sakura, you're no powerhouse. You have little chakra to perform ranged attacks with it. When an enemy gets close you could discard the senbon and retreat to your sword."

Sakura nods her head. "True"

Kakashi looks at Sakura. "You have two swords and two needles. This is how I see you should fight. First you have your needles which you use for long range. This will keep you from draining your chakra that might be required for medical skills or jutsu and then when you can't use your wire any longer fall back to your swords. Even Kenji-san said your sword style was made for defending not attacking. He had every intention of teaching you how to use needles and wire to go along with your medical skills but he lacked the time so instead he focused on teaching you something only he could, your father's sword style."

Sakura pockets the wire. "Hai, I will train with them."

Kakashi smiles "Good, now someone mind helping me up? I'd like to move around."

"Hai sensei"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi looks around the kitchen as he bows to Tsunami. "Hello my name is Hatake Kakashi."

Tsunami smiles back and bows. "Hello Hatake-san, I'm Tsunami. Is their anything I could help you with?"

Hatake nervously rubs the back of his head. "Err yeah, there is. If it's not too inconvenient, might I manage to get a bite to eat Tsunami-san?"

Tsunami nods her head. "Of course, of course. Just a moment and I'll fix you and your students some lunch. Could you do me a favor and call Inari-kun down."

Kakashi nods as Naruto disappears. "I'll find him sensei." Naruto said.

----------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi quickly finishes the lunch prepared for him with a bow. "Thank you very much Tsunami-san."

The woman shakes her head as Kakashi braces himself on his crutch. "I must take my students to train more. We will be back around evening."

Tsunami nods her head "Very well."

Kakashi eyes Tazuna. "Tazuna-san, please be careful. Zabuza will be bed ridden for a few days but he did not die."

Tazuna flinches. "What I saw-"

Kakashi nods cutting him off with a hand motion. "I know what you saw and I thought so myself until my students pointed out a few obvious facts. He is still very much alive."

Naruto slams his thumb into his chest. "Don't you worry; you have us ninja protecting you."

Kakashi nods. "In the mornings I will go down to watch the construction myself while my students protect your house. I'm assuming that because you are home today you don't have work today."

Tazuna nods his head. "Hai, today is their break. Tomorrow we begin again."

Kakashi nods his head. "Thank you for the information."

Kakashi turns to his students. "Let's go."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi looks to his three students. "Alright, Naruto I want you to work on tree climbing with your clones. Sasuke I want you to work on your taijutsu and chakra reserves with your clones. Sakura you will have to use two clones for practicing with your senbon and you yourself will work on tree climbing to work on your reserves as well."

"Hai sensei"

--------------------------------------------

"Sakura try using it more like a whip. You want the wire to whip around the branch."

"Hai sensei"

"Naruto, Sasuke, you can do much better, why don't you both try sparring on the lake over there. Maybe that will improve your abilities."

"Hai sensei"

_"Heheheh, now I can read more of Icha Icha. I must admit giving Sakura needles was brilliant. They match her perfectly, unlike her fathers swords which require her to be up close and face to face all the time. She had to have a solid stance, now she can bend and flex much like Shizune-san and her knowledge of poisons will make her all that much more dangerous."_

Kakashi turns his gaze to Naruto. _"Naruto isn't doing that bad either, his elemental control is becoming excellent. Soon he will be able to learn raw wind jutsu and combination jutsu. Just maybe he'll learn to perfect Minato-sensei's rasengan or even learn his Hiraishin... though he's going to have a lot more trouble since he doesn't have lighting as his affinity and he still requires the focusing of seals to channel chakra."_

Kakashi turns to Sasuke. _"Brilliant as ever, but he just won't stop relying on his sharingan. I've given him a sword and several jutsu yet he still relies on the taijutsu and sharingan. I'm going to have to start devoting more of my time to him. I think Sakura and Naruto can start growing on their own but he still needs guidance, especially if he's still driven by revenge."_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kakashi-san how nice of you to join us for dinner" Tsunami said as she came out of the kitchen setting up the table.

Kakashi just shakes his head. "Forgive my students, they will be a little longer. Sakura, however, can help you out." Kakashi said gesturing to Sakura who scurries into the kitchen with Tsunami.

------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Sasuke come falling threw the front door. "Dobe," Sasuke snarls out as he crashes to the ground taking Naruto down

"Teme" Naruto grunts out as his eyes glance up to the pissed off Sakura.

"What the hell have you both been doing?" Sakura asked, tapping her foot on the ground with her hands on her hips. "You're late and you look half dead."

Naruto rises himself off the floor rubbing the back of his head. "Err sorry Sakura-chan -" Naruto is cut off by a flying right hook that collides with the back of his head. "Ow, Ow, Ow! I said I'm sorry."

Sakura throws another barrage of punches. "Look what you did to Sasuke-kun, You're both a mess and I'm hungry. Now get in here."

Sasuke slips to the table avoiding Sakura's rage he smirks at the safe escape. _"Poor dobe, I almost feel sorry for him."_

--------------------------------------------------------

"Tazuna-san why is that picture torn?" Sakura asked at she noticed Inari staring at the picture. Her question seems to bring a quiet hush to the table as the three stop talking, leaving a silence until Tazuna clears his throat.

"Sakura-san...you remember me telling you about the man Gato? The one that wants me to stop building the bridge."

Sakura nods her head. "Hai"

"Well...the man in the picture wasn't Inari's father, but you could call him a step father."

Sakura lowers her head, capable of reading between the lines. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude."

"It's okay." Tazuna said only to strike up more confusion for Naruto.

"Eh, what happened I don't understand?" Naruto stated only to have Inari stand up from the table shouting.

"He's dead, just like all of you will be. I don't even know why you bother. He's just going to come and kill you all, You're all going to die! Don't you understand that?"

Naruto shot the kid a glare. "That is why we train, so we don't die."

Tears begin running down Inari's face as he looks at the shinobi. "It doesn't matter how hard you train or how strong you are. He'll kill you, that's how he is."

Naruto sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you. I understand how hard it must be forgive me." Naruto said politely trying to keep the situation on the low and keep respect to Tazuna and Tsunami as Kakashi had been telling him to do. If he wanted to represent Konoha as Hokage one day he would have to learn how to be respectful.

Inari glared. "Sorry, what the hell do you understand about losing someone? About the pain and suffering of oppression from that bastard."

Inari comment strikes Naruto hard as he stands up from the table trying to keep his cool. "Sensei if you'll excuse me I need to take a breath."

Kakashi nods his head but Inari just uses it to his advantage. "Ha, see you running away just like you shou-"

Naruto rears around his eyes blazing red with anger.** "DON'T YOU FUCKING SAY I'M RUNNING AWAY YOU LITTLE BRAT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR CRYING BABY ADDITUDE! STOP CRYING! YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL WE CAME TO HELP YOU! AT LEAST WE ARE TAKING ON GATO LIKE YOUR FATHER! UNLIKE YOU WHO SITS AND CRIES IN A CORNER WISHING FOR THINGS TO HAPPEN! CRYING WON'T GET YOU SHIT LITTLE BOY! IF YOU WANT SOMETHING YOU HAVE TO TAKE ACTION!" **Naruto shouted out meeting Inari's eyes as Inari breaks down crying even more.

"Well I didn't ask you too."

Naruto just glares. "You didn't ask us to, but our Hokage asked us to because your gramps asked us to."

"What so great about being a stupid Hokage, even he would die by Gato's hands." Inari said trying to regain his upper hand.

Naruto glared. "The Hokage is the strongest of our village and that's what I'm going to be one day Hokage."

Inari snorts. "Well it's a stupid dream and a stupid role."

Naruto breaks his glare. "It's not a stupid dream." Naruto lets out a sigh as he spins on his foot zipping away with one final comment. "Don't you ever say I don't understand you know nothing about me you little twerp. You should learn to grow up and stop being a crybaby. Crying won't get you anything."

Naruto left the room as Inari ran out to the back leaving Kakashi to apologize. "I'm sorry about my student."

Tazuna shook his head. "It's quiet alright. Inari had it coming to him. We should be the ones apologizing. Will your student be okay?"

Kakashi let out a sigh "Naruto just needs some time to cool off. Mind if I go have a word with Inari-san though?"

Tazuna shook his head "By all means."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Inari sat looking down into the water behind his house as his feet dangled over the edge of the deck, tears running down his cheeks splashing in the water below

"You know Naruto used to be just like you." Kakashi said as he approached the boy.

Inari looked back. "I don't believe it. How can ninja have hard lives. They get to fight and do whatever they want."

Kakashi let out a sigh. "We don't just do whatever we want. We have to follow a Hokage, besides we aren't born shinobi's."

Inari looks down at the water. "I know."

Kakashi sits down next to the boy using a soft tone. "You know Naruto grew up from the bottom. He was an orphan all of his life he lived on the streets. He's only a ninja because the Hokage took him in and helped him."

Inari looked at the water. "I-I"

Kakashi places his hand on the boys shoulder. "Naruto used to be just like you Inari, until one day he learned that his crying got him nowhere. So he grew up, he told himself he wouldn't let anyone see him cry and he would strive to be the greatest. That is why he wants to become Hokage and crying wouldn't get him the job."

Kakashi stood up. "Maybe you should take a look at yourself, take a look at the things about yourself that you don't like, and fix them. Make yourself better, that's what we shinobi's do, in truth we are no different from you, your mom, or your grandfather. We just lay our lives on the line to help others and serve our Hokage."

Kakashi leaves Inari alone as he sets to returning to the dinner.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(AN: Another Chapter down yay. Chapter 30 now we broke into the 30's. I spent along time thinking about Sakura and weapons and I have kind of feel in love with the idea of her using needles and needles with wires attached. Shizune Tsunade other apprentice and assistant uses needles herself I can't remember who put the idea into my head but I do owe them thanks because its thanks to them I have the near fetish level for Sakura and wired needles… That and the more I thought about it Sakura isn't so much a sword character though she will still be pretty kick ass with a sword just more of a ranged fighter and my final compelling motivation for her using needles is I have some sort of hunch she might actually start using them in the series like Shizune does.**

**So The layout of character specialties falls down to.**

**Sasuke- Sharingan, Chokuto (His massive sword) Chidori and fire techniques.**

**Naruto- Kyuubi, Katana (His fathers sword isn't restricted to just wind however its what he favors because its his natural element.) Kage Bunshin and Rasengan and finally jutsu scrolls.**

**Sakura- Super strength, Senbon needles wired/non wired and medical jutsu she'll still have her sword for things like enclosed spaces and when needles and wire are pointless but its not going to be her major attacking weapon.**

**That's my explanation for now. I'm still looking for a good beta but I'm also going to try and contact my old beta guy for help so apply if you want and I'll see what's what.)**


	32. Arc II: Haku

Chapter 31

---------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto dashes into the field by the forest. His breathing hard and heavy as he comes to a stop. After landing on his knees he begins punching the ground until he falls unconscious from exhaustion.

"You okay sir?" Asked a very feminine voice.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see a girl smiling down at him. The girl wore a pink kimono and had long fine black hair. "Ugh, who are you?" Naruto asked, his eyes meeting the girl.

She smiled back at him. "I'm Haku, who are you?"

Naruto gave a foxy smile. "Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you Haku."

The girl giggles slightly. "What are you doing out here, sleeping on the ground?"

Naruto lifts himself up and as the girl backs away he notices the basket in her arm. "I was just out for a walk."

The girl smiles back. "Oh I see, quite strange to fall asleep while walking."

Naruto blushes slightly in embarrassment. "Err yeah, I guess it is." Naruto reaches behind his head to scratch nervously. "What are you doing here?"

Haku raises her arm that was carrying the basket. "Collecting herbs for my father."

Naruto nods. "That's nice of you, do you want some help?"

Haku shrugs. "Sure, do you know how to pick herbs?"

Naruto nods. "I'm not too great at it, but I might be able to help."

Haku smiles. "Thank you, the help would be appreciated."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura sighed as she woke up, spotting her sensei already gone and Naruto's bag not even touched. _"Naruto didn't return last night. I hope he's okay."_

Kakashi walked in the room. "Oh Sakura, good you're awake. Sasuke's already accompanied Tazuna to the bridge, do you mind helping Tsunami collect groceries for dinner tonight? It's the least we can do to help her."

Sakura nods her head. "No, not at all sensei. Just let me get changed."

Kakashi nods. "Very well."

"Sensei?"

"Hmmm?" Kakashi responded.

"Did Naruto return last night?" Sakura asked, her voice showing her concern.

Kakashi shook his head. "He'll be fine, he's a fine shinobi."

Sakura nods her head. "Hai"

------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto flashes a smile "Is this one?"

Haku giggles. "No that's another weed. Sheesh Naruto, you're horrible at finding herbs."

Naruto gives another fox smile. "Sakura-chan tried to teach me but I couldn't figure it out."

Haku chuckles. "Each plant has a means to identify it."

"Oh" Naruto responded.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura strolled through town, her eyes glancing around the pitiful sight of the town. _"Wow...they really are in poverty." _Sakura told herself as she walked into the market. While looking at the produce that they had to offer she couldn't find even half the supplies on the list or half the amount making her heart twinge in pity.

As Sakura exited the store she felt something pinch her ass. She immediately spun around with a smack but only struck air till she felt the tug of her dress again she look down at the helpless child.

"Miss, miss" The child cried out as the other one held his hands out begging. Sakura quickly fell into a pity mood. _"Well I guess I can go on a diet, they need it more than I do."_ Sakura told herself as she handed over the lunch she had packed.

"Thank you" The little boy said with a smile. Sakura just smiled back. "Don't mention it."

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you." Haku said as she collected the last of the herbs.

"No problem Haku-chan." Naruto said with a smile.

Haku began walking away as she gave him one last smile. "By the way Naruto...I'm a boy."

Naruto jaw dropped as he stood dumb founded. _"Well fuck...I guess I better get back. Kakashi-sensei and the others are probably worried."_ Naruto told himself as he places his hands in his pockets and began walking home

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto groggily opened his eyes, meeting the sun with a blazing glare at it. "Huh, what time is it?" Naruto asked as he rolled out of his sleeping bag. "Oh crap, damn them! They left me behind." Naruto whined as he rushed to hastily get ready.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke, you take Haku, Sakura guard Tazuna. Zabuza you're mine." Kakashi said as he brandished his kunai.

Zabuza chuckles as a thick fog began to roll in. "I won't be taken down that easily. Now we are in my element."

Kakashi activated his sharingan.

--------------------------------------------------

Sasuke found himself trapped in the Ice Mirrors. He quickly activated his sharingan, keeping up with the movements but Haku kept at his back.

**"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu" **Sasuke chanted out as he blew another fireball at Haku, nearly clipping him. _"Damn it! Even with my sharingan he escapes. I need to take out those mirrors.. I only have the energy for one chidori and I need to save it."_

"Time to end this boy." Haku said as he readies six needles. Sasuke dodged three just to fall victim to the next three. But just as they were about to make contact a blonde blur interferes with their path.

"Heh, can't you do anything right teme?" Naruto spat out as he yanked out the needles. "Sorry I'm late."

Sasuke smirked. "No problem, this guy's strong."

Naruto nodded as he crossed his fingers. **"Kage Bunshin no jutsu." **Naruto cried out quickly forming a rasengan. "Let's break out Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded his head as he flipped through the necessary seals for chidori. Naruto's clones make a mad dash at the walls but Haku quickly cuts him down only to have Sasuke emerge from the smoke. The sound of a thousand birds chirps in Haku's ear as he leaps out of the back of the ice mirror as it shatters from the raw chakra attack.

Haku smirks as he watches the missing mirror regenerate before they can escape. Quickly he returns to his dome to a cursing Sasuke and Naruto.

"Fuck teme! They regenerate."

"No shit dobe! I think I can see that." Sasuke responded. Already he was feeling the drain of his chakra from the chidori and sprinting speed.

Naruto flips through a few seals as a scroll poofs into his hands. "Teme light this on fire when I say too."

Sasuke raises an eyebrow, but dares not question Naruto and his seals. Naruto quickly flips through several hand seals while holding the scroll. He stops on ox and unrolls the scroll to a bright shimmer. "Now" Naruto calls out.

**"Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu." **Sasuke calls out as he sends a small fireball at the glowing scroll incinerating it upon contact.

The ashes of the scroll fell to the ground as Sasuke felt another pair of needles pierce the back of his neck. His vision became tunneled and blurred as he heard the screeching of a bird.

Just as he was about to collapse he watched flames sprout from the ashes of the scroll.

Naruto smirked not noticing Sasuke falling over as he kept his vision on Haku. The giant flaming bird rose from the ashes soaring straight into the air with a loud war cry. The first time it hit the mirrors it turned to steam, only melting one mirror then quickly regenerating as the phoenix rose from the ashes once more. This time the flame was darker and burning hotter. As it sorted through the mirror Naruto flexed his chakra controlling the bird as if it was on a leash. He sent it crashing into another mirror only to have it turned to steam.

Naruto repeated this two more times, aiming for Haku each time. As the flame lit to a blue burning phoenix three times is original size it wiped out every mirror with ease. Naruto darted after Haku as he quickly formed seals.

**"Suiton: Suijinheki" (Water Release: Water Encampment Wall) **Haku called out as the water from the mist and river pooled around him in a massive barrier of water stopping the phoenix.

Haku cursed himself as he noticed the flames beginning to burn once more from the pile of ash. _"I need to destroy that pile of ash."_

Naruto chuckled. "The Phoenix rises from the flames of the old, born anew and like every generation it grows stronger from the knowledge of the old. This is the will of fire, you will not escape." Naruto said as he watched Haku close the gap to the ash, quickly spinning past the roaring fireball of the phoenix. Naruto slowly dodged the needles Haku chucked at him, signs of his chakra exhaustion from the technique starting to show.

Haku quickly dowsed the ashes into soot as the massive phoenix roared at his back. Haku leapt off the side of the bridge into the river.

Naruto smirked as he tried to catch his breath. _"Shit 6 times...that's certainly a max."_

Naruto quickly flips around to Sasuke's side, dodging another set of needles thrown at his back. He can see a panting Haku, his eyes clearly enraged. "You certainly are strong Naruto."

Naruto grinned until he looked down at Sasuke. "Sasuke...Sasuke wake up."

Haku brandished the last of his needles. "Your friend Sasuke...is dead"

Naruto's eyes widen as he looks to Sasuke, his breath still and his eyes closed. "No, no!"

Haku walked closer. "Now it's your turn to join him."

Naruto clenched his eyes. He could feel the Kyuubi chakra beginning to consume him. **"NO!" **Naruto let out an animalistic roar as his eyes jolted open. His blue pupils now a blood lusting crimson. **"I will kill you for what you've done!"** Naruto roared out, the red chakra of the Kyuubi spiraling around him.

Haku's eyes widen _"His chakra...no kid should have this much chakra. It's visible. This feeling, this chakra is inhuman."_

Naruto fell on all fours as the fox head of Kyuubi roared over him. He bolted towards Haku. Haku attempted to stop Naruto with his needles but it was to no effect, Naruto just kept bolting at him like a savage beast. His fangs craving, searching, lusting for the blood of Haku.

Naruto sent a hard punch to Haku's face, sending him flying backwards crashing in the distance.

Haku could feel his mask begin to crumble away. He hung his head low. "So this is it. This is the end." Haku told himself as he watched the Kyuubified Naruto enclose on him.

Naruto eyes met with Haku's as he sent the death blow spiraling towards him causing him to stop just inches before his face. "H-Haku-kun."

Haku smiled. "Naruto-kun, finish me."

Naruto shook his head. "Why? Why? Why Haku-kun?"

Haku gave Naruto a tender smile. "I am no longer useful, I'm a broken tool. Finish me Naruto, avenge your comrade, or have you forgotten what I've done to him."

Haku's words were all he needed to get his blood boiling again. His fist clenched tightly as he charged again, ready to deal the death blow. This time Naruto wouldn't hesitate on the kill.

Haku braced for the impact when suddenly he heard the chidori _"I can still be useful to Zabuza-sama." _Before his fist could collide with Haku, Haku disappeared from sight. The fog slowly beginning to lower, revealing the gory sight of Haku impaled through the heart by Kakashi.

The bloody spectacle was soon followed by a dark cackling. "Ku-ku-ku-ku so you lost your little pet, eh Zabuza?"

The battle between Kakashi and Zabuza grinded to a halt at those words as Zabuza turned to see Gato standing on the bridge surrounded by his thugs. "Looks like you still can't finish the job Zabuza. Oh well, doesn't matter. I was going to kill you myself, but it looks like these brats have done the job for me."

Zabuza let out a growl as he turned to Naruto. "Hey kid, toss me that kunai."

Naruto nodded his head, reading Zabuza's expression he tossed a kunai to Zabuza who caught it in his mouth. "I'm sorry Kakashi, but this is what Haku would have wanted." Zabuza said as he leapt away from Kakashi darting through the crowd of thugs as he took Gato out with a quick slashing of his throat.

The bandits looked on mortified for a few moments before their shock turned to anger and hatred. "Well someone's going to pay." Shouted out one of the bandits.

"Let's kill these ninja and pillage the town." Said another, earning a roar from the crowd.

"Not so fast." Said Inari, appearing on the scene with the villagers. "We won't let you."

Slowly a massive crowd of armed villagers appeared behind Inari, joining the front with the shinobi.

The new fresh power was all that was needed to scare away the bandits.

Sakura was the first to bolt to the body of Sasuke as she performed her medical jutsu while sobbing into his neck. "Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun." Sakura cried out as Naruto fell over just a short distance from her as she completely ignored him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Tazuna-san, what are we going to call this bridge?" Asks Tsunami as she lowered her hand watching team 7 disappear in the distance.

Tazuna chuckled "The great Naruto Bridge."

-------------------------------------------------------

**(AN: Well… That's the end of the Wave Arc and yet another demonstration of special scroll jutsu of Naruto. Yeah once again Sakura was no where in the fight and Sasuke didn't do to much and Naruto had a big flashy jutsu. But hey that's how it was and how its going to be I'm still keeping to the story line even if this is AU and messed up. Oh and just a small spoiler everything for this chapter even the small stuff will play majority later on in the fanfic that's because Wave will be revisited later by who and why I will not say.**

**Now chapter 31 is done. Next fight will play more on Sakura I'm still holding off on Sasuke for reasons I'm keeping secret.**

**I've now gotta beta reader for this. And for those wondering why Sakura still hits Naruto the explination is comming but its not because she is annoyed its more because she's uncomfortable with him. Remember back to the part where she had a dream about him.)**


	33. Arc II: Chuunin Exams

Chapter 32

-------------------------------------------------------

Sarutobi, the Hokage, looked over at Kakashi while reading the report. "My, my...this is indeed interesting." He said as he set the report aside.

"Naruto, you understand the Rising Phoenix is considered a kinjutsu." (Death jutsu)

Naruto nods his head. "Hai, it continuously drains the user's chakra until the ash pile is destroyed. I understand that."

The Hokage nods. "You're forbidden to use it unless it's necessary."

Naruto nodded his head. "Okay, whatever you say Gramps."

The Hokage let out a sigh. "I'm serious Naruto, That jutsu is dangerous."

Naruto turned his head away to show he wasn't listening.

"Very well. You're all dismissed. Kakashi, I would like to talk with you however."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

------------------------------------------

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei. Why did you summon us, I thought it was our day off." Naruto whined as Kakashi appeared under the massive redwood arches.

"Pipe down Naruto, and listen up." Kakashi said as he retrieved three papers.

"I want each of you to enter the chuunin exams. You need to fill out these registration papers to properly qualify."

Naruto snatches a form. "Awesome, you mean you're really letting us go?"

Kakashi nods. "You are chuunin level in skill. Why not make it rank as well?"

Sakura looks at the paper. "Are you sure sensei?"

Kakashi nods his head. "I'm sure, but if you don't think you should join then don't. This is your own decision."

Sasuke snatches up the papers. "Sooner this test is over, the sooner we achieve our goals."

Naruto nods his head. "He's right Sakura-chan. Don't start doubting yourself now. You've got two of the best team-mates and two years more experience than all these suckers."

Sakura nodded her head, smiling in thanks to Naruto for the added confidence. "Hai, thank you Naruto."

Kakashi poofs away leaving the three genin alone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was stumbling threw the streets, the chuunin exams heavily on his mind. _"I can't fail. Need to make sure Sakura-chan will be safe. Let's see; Rising phoenix is murderous to all Ice and wind techniques. Then I have Typhoon which is dangerous to all lightening based moves. Problem is my chakra control, for it sucks. I could barely control the phoenix and that drained me to hell. Shimatta. Okay I have 6 hidden pockets in my jumpsuit, one of each element and a blank. Arg...FOX!"_

_**"Kit, shut up and think for once. Stop being paranoid and remember your teammates have strengths as well. You keep in mind your scrolls and specialties and rely on your two friends."**_

_"Fine. I guess you're right -ohff what the." _Naruto looks down to a scrappy brown haired kid. "Oi Konohamaru, watch where you're going." Naruto scowls out.

"Hide me boss." Konohamaru pled.

Naruto raises an eyebrow. "Huh, from who."

"The pink-haired psycho." Konohamaru said with a shiver

"Pink-haired psycho?" Naruto questioned curiously until he heard the angry war cry that made even him shiver.

"SHANNARO! WHERE IS THAT BRAT? I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Sakura shouted out at the top of her lungs.

Naruto gulped and looked down at Konohamaru. "Um-um...you're on your own. BYE." Naruto tried to escape only to feel a glare on his back.

"NARUTO!" Sakura roared out, her temper flaring.

Naruto held up his hands, hoping to avoid a pummeling punch sent by his friend. "S-s-s-Sakura-chan." Naruto quivered out.

Sakura glares. "Hand him over."

Naruto looked down at the shivering boy, then back to Sakura. "W-w-w-What did he do?"

Sakura glared. "He tried to peep on me."

Naruto head turned back and forth between Sakura and Konohamaru trying to decide which judgment to make. "Ne, Sakura-chan he's just a little kid. Please give Konohamaru a break."

Sakura glared. "He's got ten seconds to get lost."

Konohamaru sped away as fast as lighting and Naruto let out a sigh.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "How do you know him Naruto?"

Naruto scratches the back of the head with a smile. "Err...well he is my competition for Hokage. He's also the old mans grandson. I met him awhile back, before we left for Wave."

Sakura nods her head. "If I find out you're the one that gave him the perverted Idea to try and peep on me...I'll kill you." Sakura said the last part with ease as she released her killer intent on Naruto, making him nearly piss his pants with several rapid nods.

"Hey Sakura-chan, I was about to get ramen. Want to come with me? We can talk about the chuunin exams." Naruto asked, hoping to escape the suspicions that lead to pain.

Sakura shrugs. "Sure."

Naruto and head off in the direction Konohamaru went before overhearing a struggle.

"Let me go." cried Konohamaru.

"Maybe you should watch where you're going brat, before I kill you." Said the scruffy black outfit-wearing and purple painted man.

Konohamaru struggled under his grasps as Moegi cried out. "Let him go."

Kankuro flicks out a kunai, holding it to Konohamaru throat. "What you going to do about it?"

"Let him go or I'll kick your ass." Naruto roared out upon enter the scene.

Kankuro shifted his gaze to Naruto and the pink figure that was dawning a pair of gloves. "What are you going to do about it leaf nin?"

"Kankuro ,let him go." Roared the deep deadly voice of a red-haired green eye man from the trees.

Kankuro gave a small shiver as he lowered Konohamaru letting the boy disappear with his friends.

Naruto clutched a scroll in his right hand and a kunai in his left while Sakura held her fist at her sides. "Who are you?" Sakura asked politely.

Gaara shifted his gaze to the pink haired girl. "Sabaku no Gaara." Gaara said releasing as much bloodlust and killer intent as possible.

Naruto and Sakura seemed to glaze their eyes over, showing their equal killer intent and not even flinching at Gaara. "Who are they?" Naruto said his kunai still in his hand.

Gaara turned to them. "My siblings, Sabaku no Kankuro and Sabaku no Temari."

Naruto lowers his kunai. "Uzumaki Naruto."

Sakura turns to them with a bow. "Haruno Sakura."

"Uchiha Sasuke." Came the voice of Sasuke from the other side of Gaara's tree as he revealed himself from the shadows. "You're here for the chuunin exams."

Gaara nodded his head. "Hai, we are."

Sasuke smirked. "It is wise to play nice while in our village."

Gaara rolls his eyes slightly. "Well keep that in mind."

Sasuke leaps down to Naruto and Sakura. "Mind if I join you on that lunch offer?"

Naruto and Sakura shake their heads. "Ne, you're welcome to come along Sasuke."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke sit at the ramen bar, each scarfing down a bowl.

"So let me get this straight, there are three parts to the test." Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded his head. "Hai, I looked into it. The first is a written test, followed by a second survival test in which we are sent into the forest of death with the other remaining teams. Then finally an elimination test."

Naruto sighs as he looks at his jacket. "I really need a chuunin vest."

Sakura raised and eyebrow. "Hm"

Naruto opens his jacket to reveal his scrolls. "Need more pockets. I have six pockets which means I have six direct scrolls. The chuunin vests have ten."

Sasuke shrugs. "You have your wrist seals."

Naruto nods. "I know, but I keep my weaponry there. I'd rather fall back on my hidden weapons when using it."

Sasuke nods. "Sakura what about you?"

Sakura poofs the needle and wire in her hand. "I'm getting better at it."

Sasuke flips a kunai from his pouch, poofing it into his wrist without even catching it. "I've got the timing down on poof finally."

Naruto blinked. "Wait...you mean for the last two years you've been wasting your time on the timing of poof."

Sasuke nods. "I wanted to understand it to the millisecond."

Naruto sighs. "Why didn't you just ask me for the blue print scroll?"

Sasuke bashes his head into the table as Sakura giggles. "Sasuke-kun, even if Naruto's a baka when it comes to scrolls and seals of his own invention its much simpler to ask him for help than trying to learn it."

Sasuke rolls his eyes while grabbing his second helping of ramen. "Yeah, stupid move on my behalf."

Naruto sighs as he sets down his 6th bowl. "So we have the chuunin exams next week. Going to be fun, ne?"

Sasuke and Sakura nod their heads laying their money on the table. "We're out of here for now, see yah."

Naruto nods his head returning to his ramen. "See yah."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto glances up at the door. "301." Naruto glanced out the window and kept on walking ignoring the crowds of people trying to get into the room.

"We're only up two stories." Naruto said as Sasuke and Sakura nodded.

Sasuke snorts. "Child's play genjutsu."

Naruto nods his head. "It seems we are tested even before the test officially begins."

Sakura nodded her head. "Over a hundred contestants. Letting that many through the first part would be hard enough."

As Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura head up the stairs they pass a stoked Hyuga leaning against the wall and a girl wearing a chinese dress her brown hair tied up in a bun.

Naruto glances at the door. "It seems like this is the room."

Sasuke nods his head. "Hn"

Sakura gestured to the door. "Shall we get this show on the road?"

Sasuke and Naruto nodded as the members of nine eyed them carefully.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Ibiki looks down at the blank sheet of paper in surprise. The only paper that seemed to stun him. Someone had passed his test without even giving an answer besides his name. A smirk grew on his face as he glanced out the window towards training ground 44. _"He passed with a blank sheet of paper. Either he's a genius under pressure, or he's a complete failure as a shinobi. I'm expecting great things to come of you Uzumaki."_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto eyes the rest of the group. "Man, she's as bad as Kakashi-sensei. What is she-" Naruto's is cut off as a kunai knick across his flesh.

Anko appears behind him holding the bloody kunai. "What was that about? Comparing me to that silver haired Cyclops?"

Naruto shakes his head. "N-N-Nothing." Anko's tongue licks the blood of the kunai. "Your quite tasty brat. Try not to die and maybe we can have some fun later." She said with a twisted smile as she walked to the front of the gates.

Anko looks over the group. "Well babies, this is where the real fun begins."

Anko holds up a paper. "I want each of you to sign these discloser papers to insure that the village will not be blamed for your death. For you see, behind me is training grounds number 44, or the Forest of Death. You will spend three days inside this forest using any means necessary including elimination to obtain both of the scrolls you require to pass. We have 22 teams. Therefore only 11 of you will get the heaven scroll and 11 of you will get the heaven scroll. To open these scrolls would be to fail your mission. If your opponent is not enough of a challenge, the Forest of death is also crawling with dangerous plants and animals that would love a little fresh prey."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Team 7 waits impatiently at their gate with Kakashi leaning against the gate itself with his Icha Icha in hand. "I don't need to remind you of your restrictions, do I?"

The team shakes their head. "No sensei."

Kakashi nods. "Well...for this part of the test I will allow you to use all your weapons and up to B ranked jutsu's. Keep anything too revealing on the down low. I don't think I need to remind you of the problems if your strength is found out."

The team shakes their head again. "No sensei."

Kakashi closes his book as his ears pick up the opening buzzer. "Well, this is where we part ways. Good luck you three. I'll see you in three days if you live."

Sakura raises a pink eyebrow. "You don't think we will live."

Kakashi shakes his head. "No I think you will, but there are no certainties. I taught you that long ago."

Sasuke grins. "Teh, sensei this stuff is child play to us, even if we are restricted."

Kakashi sighs. "The survival might be child play, but don't underestimate your opponents."

---------------------------------------------------------------

The three genin travel, their foxes trotting through the bushes. Naka in the front, Sepro on the left, and Juno on the right. Each fox keeping an eye out for traps and enemies as the three genin look for a suitable spot for camping.

**"Master, this spot up here is pretty good." **Said Naka as he sniffed the air. Suddenly Sepro raised his tail. **"Scatter! Incoming."** He said as the foxes vanished from sight as Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke place themselves together in preparation of an attack. Time slowly passed as the foxes returned from a quick scouting.

**"They went past us." **Said the voice of the female fox as she swished her white fluffy tail around, earning a scratch behind the ear from Sakura.

"Thank you Juno-chan." Sakura said as she rose from the ear scratch. Sasuke nodded at Sepro in a silent conversation.

Naruto knelt down to Naka. "Hey buddy, I think it's best if we keep you guys blended into the forest incase we start getting stalked, so no more talking unless necessary."

Naka nods his head. "Use telepathy and fox language as a means of talking."

Naruto nods his head. "Hai, we don't know when we will be stalked and if one of us is ever captured they will know nothing about you to mimic you."

Naka nods his head. "Just spike your chakra, three spikes and we will leap into a fight."

Naruto nods his head. "With simple genin I don't think we will need too much help."

Naka turned to his fox friends. **"You heard master."**

**"Hai" **Responded the other two foxes as Juno brushes against Sakura in a cuddling manner. **"Leave your bag open a little tonight, please Sakura-sama."**

Sakura giggles as she scratches Juno's back. "Sure Juno-chan. I'll leave the bottom open, but don't let us down. We will be counting on your skills." Sakura leaned into her ear. "We can't trust the boys, they're clumsy after all." She whispered to earn a fox giggle from the fox as it its blue eyes sparkled with an expression of humor.

**"Talk to you again Sakura-sama." **Juno said vanishing from sight.

Naruto spread his arms out with a yawn. "Naka and the others will collect us dinner. For now let's set up camp and some traps."

Naka vanished with Sepro to gather the dinner while the humans went to work.

----------------------------------------------------------------

The dim flicker of the campfire roared with the crackling of burning wood and smoke. The fire deliberately set openly to lure any genin and keep the creatures at bay. Sakura rested snuggly in her bag with Juno sleeping across her legs inside the bag. Sasuke remain on first watch with Naruto.

"So, teme?" Naruto said starting up the conversation.

"Hm, Dobe." Sasuke responded.

Naruto poked his stick at the fire stirring a burst of sparks. "We don't seem to talk as much anymore."

Sasuke nods his head. "Yeah, we've been wrapped up in training a lot haven't we?"

Naruto nods his head. "Yeah...I kind of miss our talks."

Sasuke snorts. "Hn, dobe, you starting to get old timer on me?"

Naruto glares. "No, I'm serious though Sasuke."

Sasuke sighs. "I guess I have too man."

Naruto pokes the fire a little more "So how goes the whole avoiding fan girls?"

Sasuke sneers. "They've become smarter with age."

Naruto chuckles. "Ouch, at times it sucks to you."

Sasuke points at Sakura. "At times it sucks to be you."

Naruto shrugs. "Ne, I love her. Besides, I'm a masochist, I enjoy it."

Sasuke sighs. "You and your pain fetish."

The two brotherly shinobis sit in idle conversation over things as the fire roars through the blazing night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pineapple-haired man with an IQ higher than most peoples counting skills lingers under the stars. His mind wrapped around one troublesome problem his generous can not tame. A woman's heart, more preferably the heart of a blonde kunoichi, his hand trails over to a ruffling bag of chips.

"Choji" Shikamaru asked not breaking his gaze from the stars as he pulls out a chip.

"Hm what is it Shik?" Choji asked curious as to why his best friend had been silent for most of the night.

"Ino" Shikamaru said with a sigh.

Choji sat himself up. "What about her Shik?" He said hoping that his trouble wasn't over their best friend and 3rd team-mate who was snoozing behind them.

Shikamaru just kept his gaze at the sky. "You like her _too_ don't you." He said choosing to put emphasis on the too to convey his trouble.

Choji frowns. "Hai, I like to her _too."_ Choji said picking up the knowledge that his favorite cloud gazing friend was now a rival for her heart.

Shikamaru finally turned his gaze to Choji. "I really, really like her. But I know you do too man. I don't want to-"

Choji silences him by throwing a bag of chips and meeting his gaze. "We Akimichi have a saying. Those we let open our snacks are those we can never hate. When it comes to Ino neither of us should compete or despise one another, because in the end it is her choice to choose who she loves. We will still remain friends. Now open them chips, this talk is making me hungry."

Shikamaru lets out a sighed "Troublesome" But smiles at Choji for the understanding of the conversation as he pulls open the bag. While handing it to Choji he remembers the reason he had always remained friends with the big boned ninja. Choji had a kind heart; he was just a gentle giant.

Shikamaru turns his gaze to the clouds. "The stars are beautiful tonight, aren't they?"

Choji nods his head. "Hai, which one's the Phoenix constellation." He asked, amused by the fact that Shikamaru knew everything there was to know about the night sky.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(AN: Well Thats another chapter if your wondering just why I skipped so fast threw the first part of the test... Honestly do you want to read about Ibiki and the paper test you already know about it and their where not many ways I could spice it up. Same kinda goes for Anko's introduction just too boaring to really write about besides if you guys want to start getting to the good parts somethings must be skipped though you now have knoweledge they did happen... As for the Konohamaru moment I forgot when it actually happened... Seriously it was sometime durning the begining of Naruto and chunin exames I know that anyways it happened and as for Sakura not killing Konohamaru... I don't know why I had her be nice ether. Lastly if your wondering why choji's being so passive with Shikamaru over Ino... Thats how choji is he's a gentle giant if you will say but don't jump to assumtions untill you've read everything me and my beta both loved my idea thats happening with team 10.**

**Thats all for now the next chapter will answer some questions you might have as well as have some pretty interesting stuff.)**


	34. Arc II: Enter the Snake

Chapter 33

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun rose in the forest of death on the second day of the survival trial. Teams quickly drowned the evidence of any night time activities and travel. As team 7 gathers the scouting information they had Sepro and Naka perform on a few other teams in the nearby location. A few times even performing some sabotage of supplies.

Naruto shifts from the tree bark with a grunt. "So you ate all their food?" Naruto said with a small snicker he wasn't too happy that Sepro and Naka indulged themselves on the enemies' food, but he knew he shouldn't scold the foxes for weakening those that are supposed to be enemies.

Naka nodded his head **"Hai, food and weapons." **He said slightly amused at the troubled reaction on his master's face.

Naruto sighs. "I only wanted weapons taken out. What scrolls did they have?"

Naka shakes his head. "Both had Heaven scrolls. But we smelled snake in the area"

The team frowns, yet another unsuccessful attempt. They wanted to avoid actually fighting at team for a scroll, knowing that the true path of a shinobi was one of stealth and evasion before bloodshed and brute force. Naruto had come to learn that thanks to the many head hunting missions that Kakashi had taken them on in which his loud mouth or hasty actions nearly cost him the life of his team-mates and himself. Sure Naruto was the best at stealth but he never actually used it he was ether to lazy or to rash when checking rooms or looking for traps he could hide like no other and detect things like no normal person could thanks to Kyuubi but he just was to impatient. It wasn't until Sakura nearly died for his stupid mistakes that he really began to focus and understand what Kenji had meant to him all those years ago. _"Surprise is a warriors shadow and underestimating is a warrior's weakness. But stupidity and foolishness will be a warrior's death." _Naruto took those words to heart at times, and this time he was playing very serious. 

"You smelled snake." Naruto said collecting the last of the information.

Sasuke and Sakura raise an eyebrow. "We don't understand."

Naruto sighs. "In my travels, Jiraiya told me many tales of their other team-mate, Orochimaru, and the foxes have come to know his scent as a snake much like mine's a fox because of my bjiuu."

Sasuke poofs the scroll in his hands. "Should we drop out and make a report."

Naruto shakes his head. "No, there's no telling exact what he's up too. It's better if we remain in the competition."

Sakura immediately begins to protest. "But if Orochimaru is in Konoha-"

Sasuke cuts her off with the clearing of his throat. "The dobe's right Sakura. For all we know, the ANBU know he's here. Besides, he could be here for the chuunin exams. We are the best sleeper agents Konoha could afford to have undercover. But we should at least send a message."

Naruto nods his head. "I can summon up a toad. Ero-sennin used them often to relay information to gramps."

Sasuke nods. "From now on we should stay vigilant. For all we know, he could be targeting us."

Sakura nods as she places her fingerless gloves with a metal strip on the back. "I believe Kakashi-sensei would allow us to lift restrictions if we engage Orochimaru."

Naruto and Sasuke silently nod as Naruto summons up Gamakichi. "Gamakichi, tell Ero-sennin and Gramps that Orochimaru has been spotted in the forest of death in Konoha. The foxes are positive on his scent. Don't stop for fly snacks, this is urgent."

Gamakichi salutes with his webbed frog leg. **"Right, I'll get right on it."**

Naruto bows. "Thanks. We are advancing farther into the forest; I'll summon you later for any information from Jiraiya."

The frog leaps away as the team takes of into the threes with added vigilance.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto grabs his stomach, "Stop for a moment." He said earning the halt of the team.

"Naruto what's wrong." Sakura asked.

Sasuke eyes his stomach. "Kyuubi?"

Naruto shakes his head. "No, I need to use the bathroom."

Sakura and Sasuke let out a sweat drop style sigh as Naruto turns to the trees. "I'll be back in ten." He said as he vanished into the tree leaving Sakura and Sasuke to secure the site.

"He couldn't hold it until we stopped to camp." Sakura said with in annoyed tone.

Sasuke shook his head. "You know our dobe."

-----------------------------------------------------

Naruto scrunches his face when he suddenly looks above. "Oh fuck me." He said as his eyes met the cold slithering gaze of a 80 foot python. His eyes look down at his pants still around his ankles, hanging his head in shame. "Dying while taking a crap. Never thought I'd go out like this. Talk about getting caught with my pants down, literally." He said as the snake descended down on him, swallowing him whole in one swift motion.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto lingers inside the snake's stomach. _"I...Really...hate...today!" He said while pulling up his pants. "Stupid snake could have at least let me pull my pants up." _Naruto holds out his hand **"Rasengan" **Naruto shouted out, forming the rasengan and thrusting his arm, punching through the snakes insides. _"I hope this works, otherwise its Kage Bunshin. Talk about something I never planned."_

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey guys." Naruto said as he returned from the tree just barely missing a kunai grazing past his cheeks as a wire wraps around his throat.

"Whoa, whoa. It's me." Naruto cried out as he met the glare of Sakura and Sasuke

Sakura pulls the wire tightly. "Bullshit, Naruto always spikes his chakra five times before entering." She said _"And Naka sniffed you out." _Was her true reason, but she wasn't about to reveal their aces just yet.

Naruto raises his hand near the wire as Sasuke glares at the man, meeting his eyes. "Who are you?" The Naruto imposter goes to put his fingers on the wire only to have Sakura pump chakra and pull it tighter.

With the fiercest tone that she could muster she growled out at the man. "Touch it and you'll loose your head." 

The figure removed his from the wire covering his eye as he let out a dark chuckle. "Feisty, feisty, no need to be hasty. I wouldn't want you hurting yourself" 

Slowly he moves his hand to his eye the pink skin tears away just above the eyebrow, as pale white skin and the piercing dark serpent eye of Orochimaru seems to scream into the daylight. In an almost instantaneous motion Sakura and Sasuke begin to tremble. The eye glared out inhuman amounts of killer intent right into their very cores, shaking them with the horrendous images of their death with just the paralyzing fear his eye entrances.

Slowly and sinisterly he draws two kunais. "Even the hardest of shinobi's fall to my hypnotic serpent's eye. You did well to resist so well, but its as strong as Tsukuyomi. Ku-ku-ku-ku."

Orochimaru flipped the kunais at the two, aiming for Sakura's vitals and enough to paralyze Sasuke. The kunais glide through the air until two blurs, one black and one white, appear to hinder and stop the kunais before they reach their intended targets as the teeth of Sepro and Juno snarl and snap at Orochimaru, only lessening as the third fox appears.

**"Juno, Shadow, get them out of here to recover. I'll handle snakey." **Said the orange fox as it fluffed its tail out at the cackle of Orochimaru.

"Oh how cute, stuffed animals have come to play."

Naka sniffs the air as he enlarges himself to nearly 10 feet in height. **"You smell of Hachibi no Hachimata. Why? He was sealed long after you were born."**

Orochimaru cackles. "You're quite the inquisitive little fox. Maybe I should take you in for experimentation."

Naka lets out another low growl and a snap of his fangs. **"I might not be able to defeat you snakey, but I can certainly be annoying until support arrives."**

Naka dashed at full speed, nearly moving twice as fast as a typical shinobi shushin, leaping for one of Orochiamaru's limbs but only getting a mouthful of air as Orochimaru was too quick on his feet and dodged the lunge.

Naka bounds off the tree with a graceful leap as he avoids the gaze of Orochimaru in fear of his snake eyes affecting even him. 

Several leaps back and forth and Naka does nothing more than leak a bit of drool on Orochimaru. His ability to read minds completely useless without being able to lock eyes. _**"Shit, Kyuubi-sama help me against Hachibi no Hachimata, please." **_Naka begged his mortal fox lord through the demon connection he had slowly been building since the first encounter he ever had with the nine tailed fox in Suna._**"**_

_**"Hachibi no Hachimata eh..." **_Grumbled the mighty fox lord inside Naka's head, surprising him a great deal that Kyuubi had been able to make a connection, but he could taste the chakra in the air. _**"Naka you're going to have to release the training I've been giving you. We'll deal with the Kit later. He's kinda having a troubled issue with an overgrown snake. We'll be there soon, just a minute or two."**_

_**"Hai, Kyuubi-sama."**_ Naka replyed as he closed his eyes and planted his feet on the ground. He clenched his teeth, bearing the pain, as he forced every ounce of chakra he had and trained to contain for nearly two years. His body slowly became immersed in a blue glow _**"Damn it is so much harder than when I was stealing master's chakra as there isn't enough here to spark it. I'll have to do it myself."**_Naka told himself as he pushed harder and harder, finally getting the chakra to dim to a dark purplish glow before finally lightening to a pink then lastly an orange. Naka could feel his fur burning under the heat of his fox chakra; until finally it sparked into a hue of red as a second tail erupted from his back and his eyes opened to a deep glowing red. **"Now play time is over!" **The mighty fox roared out.

Orochimaru stood their quiet, baffled that an ordinary ninja fox was capable of not just holding enough chakra to encase its whole body, but to actually be capable of turning it from a natural chakra to a corporeal chakra and finally to a demonic chakra and hold it. In truth the feat itself scared Orochimaru. Naka had actually been able to turn himself into a two tailed demon fox, a mini Kyuubi. "Quite impressive little ninja fox."

Naka lunged, this time his tail clipped Orochimaru's side, sending him flying threw a tree and skidding on the ground. Orochimaru smirked as he saw the fox bound back for another swing. This time he dodged and slung a kunai, striking Naka in the back but the large fox did not ease his attack. Instead he sped up even more, his fangs ripping into Orochimaru's arm, tearing it clean from his body. The limb dangling from his jaws.

Orochimaru grunted from the discomfort and pain as a snake reared its head out of the socket lunging at Naka only to have the fox jump into the air and Orochimaru's jaw sling wide open.

The air filled with a loud yelp and the sickening sound of metal cleaving threw flesh as the Kusanagi sticks out of Ochimaru's mouth with a massive 10 foot tall fox impalled on the tip straight through the chest and hefted high in the sky. Orochimaru tosses the fox high and to the right, slinging him far from the battle. _"Foolish fox, you should have noticed the poison on the kunai long before you tried ripping me to pieces. You would have made a good experiment." _Orochimarutold himself as he retracted the Kusanagi, cursing the fox for slowing him down and even costing him a bit of chakra.

-----------------------------------------------

Sasuke and Sakura lay on guard, their bodies still trembling from the effects of the serpent's eye, as every artic hair on Juno's body stood up at the feeling of the chakra shift. **"Shit, Naka is in trouble." **She cursed out, her eyes reflecting concern for the orange fox. The same fox that had convinced her beloved master that foxes were not all evil. She growled low as she felt it settle. **"Sepro, are they awake?" **She asked rearing her head around to Sakura and licking her cheek in desperation until she finally earned a reaction.

"Juno-chan, Juno-chan, stop it." Sakura giggled out as she pushed the fox away, but when Sakura's green eyes met with the crystal clear blue eyes of Juno they didn't reflect playfulness or affection, only worry and concern. "What's wrong Juno?" Sakura asked only to have Juno shift her attention to the direction they came from, that's when they heard it.

A loud high pitched sound that made everyone's heart drop. A fox yelp, a yelp that cried out pure pain as the figure of Naka was impaled through the chest and rose into the sky, its two tails gripping the blade but the mighty fox was still sliding down from gravity until Naka was flung from the sword.

Sakura shifted her gaze back to Juno, only to find her already gone. Sakura's heart ached for her little companion. Naka was a close friend to Sakura, but she knew nothing of how to heal a fox. She needed to focus on the human part of the team.

Sasuke poofed his sword into his hand. "Sakura there's nothing we can do for Naka right now. We need to focus on Orochimaru, he's coming our way."

Sakura nodded as she poofed her sword into hand. She did not know what to do against the freak of nature, only that she will not give up. That's when Sepro spoke. **"What ever you do, do not meet his gaze. Look at anything other than his eyes." **Said the black fox as he bolted at the rustling of leaves, only to be slammed away into a tree, breaking his spine and forcing him to disappear in a puff of smoke.

Orochimaru came cackling out of the underbrush. "Ku-ku-ku-ku, those foxes are quiet annoying. Little blacky thought he could sneak on me with a simple clone move." Orochimaru held up his prize of one black fox, then tossing it before the feet of Sasuke and Sakura. "Now let us end this."

Orochimaru said as a large snake appeared behind him, charging like it was on a spring loaded mechanism that was just released. Sakura turned to leap away, but Sasuke just stood there still frozen stiff. She didn't even have enough time to sprint to his side and save him, the snake was moving too fast. She watched in horror as the snake came closer and closer, only to come to a sudden stop as a blonde haired object blocked its path. Two kunai in hand grips on the snake as he skidded across the ground.

**"Teh, Teme what's wrong?"** Naruto said in a deep low growl **"You scared of an overgrown garden snake?" **Naruto asked, his eyes snapping open to reveal the red glow of Kyuubi. **"Scaredy-Cat." **He mocked Sasuke, earning a shaky "Hn" from the great Uchiha, drawing him out of his state.

Sakura watched in awe as Naruto whipped up an Odaama Rasengan, right in the snakes face, obliterating it as Sasuke drew his Chotuko. She leapt to their side, her father's sword in one hand, her other clenched tightly into a fist.

Together the three pounced on the sannin, using the same tactics they once used against Kakashi, only this time every blow was intended to be fatal.

Naruto stopped just feet before Orochimaru as Sakura and Sasuke continued. Sakura whipped her sword at the head of Orochimaru, forcing him to duck and then leap back from Sasuke's chidori as Naruto yanked out a scroll, after unsealing it he called out its jutsu. **"Kokuangyo no Jutsu" (Bringer of Darkness Technique.) **Sakura and Sasuke bound backwards as fast as they could, barely missing the streak of a powerful genjutsu that submerged Orochimaru in complete darkness. The three quickly closed in to slash and destroy Orochimaru. His blood spills on the ground, covering the three, but Sasuke looks at the body

"That was too easy." Sasuke said when suddenly he felt a pain on his neck. He quickly turned his head to see the eyes of Orochimaru glaring at him. His fangs buried deep into Sasuke's neck as he slowly pulled himself away just in time to evade Naruto's swing. "Fuck! A clone! He used a copy of himself."

Sasuke grabs his neck, struggling to keep his balance as Orochimaru sweeps by, flipping threw seals. **"Fuka Hoin" **(Five Element Seal) Orochimaru called out as he slammed his hand on Naruto stomach, quickly shutting down Naruto's flow of chakra from the Kyuubi and disrupting his own, knocking him into a coma. Without a moment's hesitation Orochimaru leg sweeps into Sakura's gut, knocking her into a nearby tree as Orochimaru grabs Sasuke's wrist preventing him from summoning any weapons.

"I know you seek power Uchiha. Power that I can give you. Seek me out, and I shall grant you the power you seek, the power to avenge your family and destroy Itachi." Orochimaru said before vanishing, leaving the Uchiha to faint from the pain of the newly formed curse seal.

------------------------------------------------------

**(AN: Well I hope you enjoyed the new things, Yes Sasuke got the pretty curseal, He just isn't Sasuke without it now is he what will he do will he remain with the bonds of his team or go to Orochimaru. Thats only for future chapters.**

**And No if your wondering Kyuubi is not Naka, Naka is Naka a ninja fox but just like Kyuubi he can build up chakra enough to sprout a tail only animals that have and can control charka also known as Ninja animals can sprout tails, Jinchurriki's are half animal because of the Bijuu but their tails are chakra unlike Naka's his is a real tail its also only half as strong as a Bijuu.**

**More of that will be explained when Kyuubi explains it to Naruto.**

**I can only think of that as the major topic that you'd have questions over for this chapter but come later I'll try to answer more questions of yours. Sorry for the wait had final I needed to finish.**

**Also I relize I made a mistake with the team names I'll go fix that its just I was reading another fanfic where they had them as team 10 and it mixed me up problem fixed and you have another chapter to read yay.**

**To answer Some reviews..**

**Q:Yea whats happening with Sakura. Is she still goin through the denile stage?**

**A: Yes, She is still denying her feelings for Naruto, She is trying to stay loyal to her crush with Sasuke he is kinda like her first love even if its just a crush it still counts as a strong feeling she doesn't want to abandon it and jump to another guy thats not Sakura's personality both in this fanfic and in the actual Managa she's a very loyal person or atleast it seems that way to me, Besides I think if she just jumped on Naruto it would be weird like a normal person feelings develop over time her ones for Naruto are starting to surface more and more but she still holds loyal to believing she is inlove with Sasuke. I hope that answer your question.**

**Q: A good story, but why is Naruto still allowing Sakura to beat the crap out of him whenever she feels like it? The way you've written these characters, there's no way he would put up with this abuse. For the love of Kami, have Naruto grow a backbone and quit taking her shitt!**

**A: To answer that, She is beating him for several reasons: One, Naruto diserves it sometimes. Two: I said early on she learn to express herself in uncomfortable situation threw anger and abuse because of her father. Three, She is using the abuse as a means of covering up her blushing and emotions towards Naruto, if your a normal person the last thing you think about when a fist is aimed at your face is hey is she blushing and falling inlove with me no most of the time you think Oh shit this is going to hurt.**

**As for why Naruto takes it... He likes the pain she's not sending him threw walls like she could be doing its more affectionet hitting sort of. Just enough to make him wince and leave a bump but light enough for it to distract him from whats actually going on. **

**Lastly to answer it all... Sakura is well a emotionally confusing person and I don't think she would be Sakra without the commanding temper she has and Naruto is a half demon he likes aggressiveness Heeheeheeh.**

**Thats all I can See for now. Please keep reviewing and throwing idea my way I have so many in my head but its always nice to hear other peoples idea and suggestions sometimes you can improve the plot greatly I admited it before but the foxes wheren't my idea the person that wrote the Return of Namikaze was the creater or well the base idea of the foxes.**

**Also my beta reader is now going threw the lower chapters, Don't worry he'll keep beta-ing current chapters as the same rate but the older chapters will be getting covered soon.**


	35. Arc II: Promised to never give up

Chapter 34

------------------------------------------------------

Sakura slowly recovers consciousness. As she bats her eyes slowly, her vision clears to see the unconscious forms of her teammates. She struggles to move, but finds her lower half paralyzed from the waist down. _"Shit!" _Sakura exclaimed to herself, as she checked her body finding that the collision of the tree had fractured her spin and broken several ribs. She quickly flips through the necessary hand seals to begin restoring movement to her body and repair her spine so she wouldn't have permanent damage. All the while cursing herself at her lack of being useful to Naruto and Sasuke.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura replaces the rag atop of Sasuke's head with a fresh cool rag and checking his vitals before moving over to repeat the process for Naruto. Afterwards moving over to her log seat, desperately trying to keep herself awake, hoping Juno or Naka would show up to allow her some sleep. Her eyes sag heavily as she desperately tries to survive her second day of non stop surveillance. _"Sasuke-kun... Naruto... Please be okay, Juno and Naka will show up soon." _She told herself as she looked at the feverish form of Sepro curled up against Sasuke. His body slowly recovering from the damage dealt by Orochimaru. 

He had all four legs in splints and his body was wrapped in bandages as best she could. Now she only prayed that like her teammates he would pull through. Sakura popped open a cup of instant ramen, smirking at the thought that Naruto would probably be awe struck and pissed at the fact that she was eating his ramen. But she was too exhausted to eat anything else, and it only required boiling water which she already had ready.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura did not notice the tripping of her traps, nor the snapping of twigs. Not even the rustling of bushes was noticed as she struggled with the threat of sleep consuming in the peaceful yet fatal binds of unconsciousness. That's when she felt the chakra sources and heard the voices. She quickly cursed herself for allowing them to get so close. She grabbed a kunai as she spun around at her three intruders.

"She looks so cute." Said the Grass shinobi with the holes in his hands.

Sakura snarled as she still struggled on keeping her eyes open, slowly the adrenaline began to awaken her, but it was not nearly fast enough for her taste.

"Let's play a little game." Said the man with the spike on his forearm, smiling at Sakura. "We each get 5 minutes to do whatever we want with the little cherry bitch." He gave a wicked grin as the Kunoichi shrugged her shoulders, followed by the other shinobi.

Sakura cursed herself as the other man walked forward. The cheers of his teammates dulling to her ears. "Beat the pompous bitch down Zaku." said the kunoichi.

Sakura snarled at the boy. "I won't let you near them." Sakura spat out as she pushed chakra into her legs, moving as fast as her body would allow before making a few seals **"Bunshin no jutsu." **She cried out in desperation as two clones easily appear beside her, charging with her as she attacked Zaku head-on. He took down the clones with ease, just avoiding her kunai.

Sakura was fighting on raw adrenaline, the battle with Orochimaru combined with the tending to her wounds and sleep deprivation left her at a near powerless and brain dead level. If she pushed too much chakra at once she would surely damage her coils or possibly kill herself from chakra exhaustion. She warmed up with another set of bunshins, this time drawing more chakra to awaken herself. The clones simple genjutsu were quickly taken out as she took a full charge herself, receiving 3 kunai one to her chest and two to her arm as she jammed her kunai into his side, biting down on his arm with all the strength she mustered to hold on as he began smashing his fist into her head. If Sakura was half awake she would have cursed and belated herself for doing something so extremely foolish and stupid; it was a simple genin tactic.

Suddenly Sakura felt her hair receive a harsh tug as she was hosted off Zaku by the kunoichi of the group.

"Thanks Kin" Zaku said, ramming his fist hard into Sakura's chest causing her to cough up a mouthful of blood.

Kin yanked on Sakura's hair, holding in a death grip "Dosu why don't you have the honors of finishing this little bitch off." Kin said as Dosu walked over, flipping threw several seals only to be interrupted.

"Dynamic Entry" Cried out a green spandex wearing man with a bowl cut and bushy eyebrows. His foot slamming into the side of Dosu face, only to have the nin rebound on his feet.

The spandex wearing man stood there. "Names Rock Lee and on the honor of the lovely Sakura-san I shall defeat you with my amazing power of youthfulness." Lee cried out at the chuckles of the three.

Lee engaged Dosu with his lighting fast taijutsu, pummeling the man with several punches only to be caught in the side by Zaku's air cannons.

--------------------------------------------------

The fight between Lee, Zaku and Dosu was fast and hard as Lee took several blows from the sound nins until finally being forced to resort to unwrapping the bandages on his arms. He landed a hard kick to Dosu's gut, forcing him into the air he followed up with a second kick, pushing Dosu even farther up into the air. He performed a third high speed kick moving him farther up, his bandages finished unwrapping as he called out his greatest technique as the bandages wrapped around Dosu. **"Primary Lotus." **With those words Lee initiated the pile drive like move on Dosu, keeping him pinned and locked in his arms with the cloth wrapping of his bandages.

Zaku quickly cursed as he flips threw seals slamming his hands into the ground and pumping air to the spot, creating a large cloud of dust and dirt as Lee and Dosu impact the ground.

Sakura watches in horror as Lee struggled to move under the strain of the primary Lotus while Zaku removes his hand from the ground, snapping out several kunai he forces Lee to retreat from Dosu's while side allowing Dosu to recover with nothing more than an extremely bad headache and a crick in his neck which he fixes by popping his neck straight. Dosu channels the chakra into his speaker like arm sending a blast of high frequency sound in Lee's direction.

"GARHAH." Lee cries out holding his ear as blood leaks out Dosu walks over to deal the finishing blow.

Sakura bites her lip was she watches him move closer and closer to Lee, Sakura watched as Dosu picked Lee up with the arm of his speaker attacked, the slow charging of the speaker in his wrist things began to blur and water up as she felt the tears stream down her face.

_"Its all my fault, Lee...Sasuke-kun... Naruto... I've failed them all because I was weak. Pathetic."_ Sakura cried to herself as she watched Lee blast out of the mans hand, rocketing across the area. The man walked over to Lee again. 

_**"Shannaro then why are we sitting here letting ourselves fail?" **_Inner Sakura cried out inside her head. _**"What the hell did we train for? Why the hell did we even become kunoichi's." **_Inner Sakura shouted out as the flash back flew through her mind.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

After Sakura turned six, life became hell at home. Her mom's drinking became worse; her father's abuse went from harsh scolding to physical abuse. She would run to her room to hide and cry but the man would break in and attack her, molest her, and physically assault her. But as she slipped into the darkness and the molesting and assaults became worse, something inside her mind snapped away and Inner Sakura formed in the shell that was Sakura.

When Sakura reached seven she was assaulted, again this time no ANBU were around to save her, in fact there was no one at all. Her father shredded the red outfit that was Sakura's dress, discarding her undergarments he set off in his task of beating and raping Sakura as she dwindled between the conscious realm of the sanctuary of her inner mind and the real world held only by the numbing pain of the ropes around her arms and ankles. She caught only a faint glimpse of her savior. The long flowing pink hair and glowing green eyes of a woman that Sakura had never before seen. She held a strange pink sword in her hand as she impaled Kaiza with a near fatal wound before turning and freeing Sakura from her binds.

"Are you okay?" She asked in a sweet tone.

Sakura nodded her head hesitantly. "H-Hai" 

The woman just smiled at Sakura. "My names Sakura, what's yours?" Sakura asked the young Sakura.

"S-S-Sakura." Sakura responded.

"Make me a promise Sakura-chan." The older Sakura said. "Promise me that you will never give up. Never allow your friends to be hurt. Never believe this curse of a man." She said pointed to Kaiza. "Can you promise me that?"

Sakura nodded her head with a smile. "Hai. Can I become a kunoichi like you?" Sakura said with a smile

The older Sakura just smiled back. "That choice is up to you."

The next week Sakura began attending the Academy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"I promised...I promised I never give up." _Sakura told herself as she watched the man yank out a kunai. Now he was only a few feet from Lee.

"I promised I'd never give up." Sakura screamed out as she poofed her sword to her hand, cutting herself free from death grip on her hair. The kunai at her throat only drawing a little blood, the shocked Kin only able to watch as Sakura bolted to Lee's aid, her hand still clenching the severed pink locks in disbelief.

Sakura held her sword at her side, the blade pointing behind her she charged Dosu. "I promised I would never allow my friends to be hurt." She shouted out swinging her sword not even noticing the glowing of her blade as it slicked through the air, crashing down on the speaker device and severing Dosu's arm off. As the limb falls to the ground Dosu grabs the bloody stump that was his arm.

"You bitch, you bitch!" He cried out in pain and shock.

Sakura suddenly felt something form to her side, there she saw the same Sakura that had saved her so many years ago. The short sword gripped tightly in her possession, its pink glow shimmering.

**"Shannaro! Let's kill these bastards!" **She cried out as her short sword lengthened to a katana, she turned and smiled at Sakura. **"Ready Sakura-chan?"**

Sakura nodded her head. "Hai, Sakura-chan." 

Together they dashed forward, Inner Sakura slicing Dosu clean through the stomach while Sakura chopped his head off like a head of lettuce.

The two Sakuras turned to Kin and with blinding fast speeds they flanked Kin, cutting her arms clean from the sockets. Suddenly Sakura felt dizzy. As she tripped to one knee she realized just how much strain she had put on herself. She had almost no chakra before and then she summoned her inner self, draining her chakra completely. The world spun around her in a haze, the dead body of Dosu laying on the ground only 20 feet away from the armless disfigured form of Kin. 

Suddenly she turned her head ever so slowly to the glowing purple chakra in her peripheral vision, noticing Zaku had his arms held behind him being pulled tightly by Sasuke.

**"You seem pretty fond of these arms." **Sasuke said in a dark eerie voice. **"How about I take them away?" **Sasuke said as he began tearing the arms out of the sockets. The splintering of muscle tissue and popping of bone could be heard as he continued pulling threaten to rip the arms off **"Your hatred is not enough to beat me."** This was not the Sasuke she knew, this was an abomination, something evil.

Sakura made a last ditch effort, dropping her sword she raced to Sasuke, wrapping her arms around him she faintly whispered out. "Don't...don't do it Sasuke-kun.."

Then the world fell black for Sakura, she didn't notice Ino, Shikamaru or Choji appear. She didn't even know they had been fighting. From the looks of it they must have been fighting to protect Lee when she was locked in her flashback. No, all she noticed was how cold she felt against Sasuke. The foul feeling the chakra gave her sending chills down her spine.

**"You kept my promise and called me again." **Inner Sakura said as she let Sakura drift into the unconsciousness of chakra exhaustion and desperately needed sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura awoke to the crackling sound of fire and the sound of three voices.

"She's awakening." Said the familiar voice of Sasuke.

Suddenly she found a pair of blue eyes shoved in her face. "Sakura-chan." Naruto said out his voice cracked with surprise and a mix of worry and relief.

"We need to hurry and continue moving, it's the fourth day tomorrow you need to get a scroll or you'll fail." Said the unknown third voice.

Sasuke nods his head. "We will move as soon as she's okay Kabuto." Sasuke said as Naruto helped her sit up.

Sakura looked around, noticing the absence of Naka and Juno. "Where's Juno?"

"Who?" Kabuto asked, but before Sakura could answer Naruto cut her off.

"I don't know Sakura-chan, she still hasn't returned, neither has Naka. I sent Sepro to Sasuke's place with one of my toads, he's no use to us in our condition."

Sasuke nodded his head with a sigh. "The rest of the exam, it looks like, is up to just us."

Sakura nodded her head as Naruto grumbled to himself. "I'm having trouble with my chakra, I can't even use it with scrolls." Naruto said with depression ringing in his voice. The five point seal had severed the connection with Kyuubi and his natural chakra reserves were nearly back to square one with control thanks to the seal.

Sasuke grumbles to himself, his hand still clenching his neck. "I'm kind of fucked over as well, this stupid seal is murdering my chakra."

Sakura looked at her sword that was lying next to her. "I'm going to need more rest, but I'm still okay."

Naruto and Sasuke nodded his head when Sakura finally asked her question. "Who is he? Why is he here?"

Naruto points at Kabuto. "Sakura-chan this is Kabuto, Kabuto this is Sakura-chan."

Kabuto bows his head. "I'm helping you guys out because I got separated from my team. We already collected two scrolls and it's pointless for me to wander around by myself and get killed when all I need to do is find my team."

Sakura nods her head, accepting the excuse. She looked to Sasuke and he shook his head. "No we still only have one."

Naruto sighed. "Well you rest for a little while longer Sakura-chan. Do you want something to eat first?"

Sakura nodded her head as Naruto passed her some of the instant ramen he was fixing for himself. "I'll make mine again." He said opening another pack before Sakura could protest so she greedily took the fresh ramen and scarfed it down.

"Thank" Sakura said before devouring another bite and swallowing. "You" She finished.

Kabuto raises an eyebrow. "You should be more careful Sakura-san, you had a severe case of chakra depletion. You've been out most of the day."

Sakura sighs and nods her head. "Hai, thank you for the heads up."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto grunts as they walk forward. "We're in a genjutsu." He announces as he slings his kunai at a nearby centipede for the 2nd time.

"Kai" Sasuke and Sakura mouth out followed by Kabuto and Naruto.

Sasuke's eyes scan the area. "They're around here somewhere."

"Watch out." Kabuto said as he yanked Sasuke down with him, receiving a nasty wound on his arm from the flying projectile.

Naruto's ducks with Sakura as another kunai comes in from nowhere.

"Where the fuck are they?" Sakura cries out as she poofs her sword into her hand. "Naruto do you think you could manage to pull off one of your lower level Futon"

Naruto shakes his head. "Not without the chance of the seal backfiring right in my face, it's too risky."

The team of 4 dodged another hail of kunai. "Shit, we're surrounded." Kabuto said as he flicked a kunai into the bush, only to have another hail sent at them. As they desperately try to avoid the kunais, Naruto and Sasuke flick several shuriken into the trees until finally a wave of Amegakure (Village hidden in the rain) shinobi with clones appear around the ground.

Naruto lets out a feral growl. "Sasuke any guess which ones are real."

When Sasuke shakes his head, Naruto shifts his gaze to Sakura who just holds up her sword. "No clue."

Naruto nods as he slams his knuckles together. "Right well just have to plow through them all."

**"Taju Kage Bunshin no jutsu." (Multiple Shadow Clone) **Naruto shouts out as 25 shadow clones appear. "Right boys, destroy them." Naruto shouts out as half transform into weapons.

As clones battle clones, the rain nin appear to heal. No matter what wound is inflicted, they keep returning over and over again. The shadow clones fall victim to the strange water like clones.

**"Taju Kage Bunshin no jutsu." (Multiple Shadow Clone) **Naruto calls out again as he refills the dwindling ranks of his shadow clones. Sasuke and Sakura desperately struggled to hold off the clones, but more kunai come flying from all directions, one striking Sasuke in the leg. As he falls to a knee he rips the kunai out and he swings his chokuto clean through one of the clones only to have its inside piece back together like water and reforming.

"What the hell are these things?" Sasuke asked as he leapt back, falling back to more desperate measures. Despite the painful effects of the curse seal draining away his chakra, he flips through seals. **"Katon: Hosenka no jutsu." (Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique) **He calls out his best fire jutsu he could use, taking in a deep breath before releasing ten fireballs from his mouth and scorching several of the clones to nothing but vapor. As Sasuke falls to the ground clutching his shoulder from the searing pain that even the Katon pulled forth he could feel the seal throbbing and threatening to consume his body. "Argh." He cries out in pain as Sakura rushes to his side, hacking away at the gathered clones

"Sasuke-kun." She calls out approaching with her hand already glowing green from the medical technique.

Sasuke grunts. "Its that strange mark Orochimaru put on me. I'll be fine Sakura." He said as Naruto flipped through more seals.

**"Taju Kage Bunshin no jutsu." (Multiple Shadow Clone Technique) **Naruto shouted out, forming 50 clones. Half gather around Sakura and Sasuke while the other half leap into the fray unarmed and fighting as strong as they could.

Naruto's fist bash through the water-like clones, his breath growing harder and harder. As he feels his normal chakra drain away, he huffs before falling back to Sasuke, Sakura and Kabuto.

Sasuke watches the clones battle the clones. "Naruto I got a plan."

Naruto raises and eyebrow. "Hm?"

Sasuke nods. "Can you do that shadow clone and hedge again?"

Naruto nods his head. "Just 10 more clones before I'm exhausted."

Sasuke nods. "That's good enough. This is the plan." Sasuke said as he moved to Naruto's ear and whispering carefully.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The last of Naruto's clones disappear as Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kabuto are on their knees panting heavy luring the enemy nins out from hiding to deal the final blow to the wise and worthy ninja. As the leader walks forward shuffling from the brush she suddenly feels a cold chill run up his spine as he meets the harden sapphire eyes "Surrender." Naruto said as the fake clones of them disappeared.

The leaders' eyes widen as the clones vanish. "H-How?" He asked stunned that they fell for such a amateur trap.

Naruto smirked. "You where too distracted by the other Kage bunshin me and Sasuke realized that for all the clones you had only 4 Kage Bunshin where being destroyed at a time that's when we learned you weren't among your clones but the bushes."

Sasuke nodded. "We took advantage of your genin mistake, you should have never come out a ninja picks the patch of the quick and silent kill over the loud a flashy, your arrogance lead you to come out and finish us. Even Chunin are smart enough to send clones when they have the perfect hiding spot."

Sakura smirked hold the kunai tight against her victims throat. "Hand us over your scroll."

The leader held up his scroll Naruto quickly snatched the earth scroll "Catch Teme." Naruto said flipping it back to Sasuke.

Sasuke caught it. "My, my it seems your ambush back fired into a pay off." He said at as he motioned for Kabuto to begin tying up the shinobi. "Don't worry we'll send someone to retrieve you. Just keep alive till then." He said was a devilish smirk.

Once the men where tied the group collected a few of the stray kunai and walked off leaving the tied up rain shinobi's and a campfire to keep the creatures at bay.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(AN: Well Their you have all the suprises so far for the chunin exams. If your wondering why Naruto hasn't removed the seal on himself its because he can't he doesn't have enough control he'd most likely fuck up his own seal holding in the Kyuubi thus he doesn't want to risk it untill he's talked with Jiraiya. Just figured I'd point that out.**

**I know the battle with the sound nin was messy and probably not in correct order but its been so long since I've actually seen about it and I wasn't keeping to its line. But everything happened, Ino, Choji and Shikamaru summoned up courage to actually fight, Lee came to Sakura's rescue, Sasuke went crazy and Sakura stopped him and well my added bonus, Sakura unlocked her inner self her bloodline to manifest. **

**I know that the Inner mind of Sakura manifesting itself as a 2nd person is way over done but thats not all of her bloodline, I've spiced up that idea alot but I'm not going to spoil it just letting you know its more than a second fighter for Sakura much much more.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.)**


	36. Arc II: Prelimes

Chapter 35

--

Kabuto left to rejoin his team at the tower, leaving Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura at the plaque as Sakura read off the words.

_"If you lack heaven seek your ancestors spirits, if you lack earth run through the fields." _

Naruto holds up the Earth scroll while Sakura holds up the Heaven. "So which one of us should open which?"

Sasuke sighs. "I'm the medium, Naruto you're the Earth, Sakura you're the Heaven."

Sakura nods. "How did you figure that? How do you know it's not opposites?"

Sasuke shrugs. "I don't, but how do we know it is. For all we know there isn't a pattern. Lets open the scroll we were assigned. Then the Earth."

Sakura nods as she unrolls the heaven scroll followed by Naruto as a large cloud of smoke appears and blurred outline. "Congratulations, you pass." Said Iruka as he stepped out of the smoke.

Naruto raised and eyebrow. "I'm glad it's you and all Iruka-sensei, but why isn't Kakashi-sensei here?"

Iruka grinned. "Well because I didn't think you guys wanted to wait 2 hours after opening the scrolls."

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke just nod their head with a _yep that's Kakashi'_ look.

Iruka points at the motto. "Do you three understand what that motto means?"

They nod their head as Sakura answers. "If you lack Heavens then seek your Ancestors spirits. It means if you lack knowledge then seek the writings inside scrolls, books and lessons people can give you. If you lack Earth then run through the fields, it means you should train your body through physical exercise i.e. running, sit-ups, pushups, sparring and other means."

Iruka nods. "Yep, that and it sounds cool."

The three genin sweat drop and mumble to themselves. Leave it to Iruka to ruin something.

Iruka claps his hands together, like Kakashi, grabbing their attention. "Well, you have an hour left. Why don't you come inside and rest up." Iruka said opening the door."

"Hai" They respond.

--

The old Hokage looks at the crowd of the 10 passing teams. "I congratulate you on passing to the final rounds, but due to the overwhelming amount of successful teams due to the large turn in we shall be holding a preliminary exam."

The Hokage looks over the group. "Those that wish to drop out now, please do so. You will not be called a failure. But many of you need to seek medical attention or rest. So please drop out now if you're not ready to fight again in a one on one match."

Nearly half the groups dropped out leaving only a small handful. After a few moments the Hokage looked to the screen to begin selections.

--

(For obvious reasons of not wanting to bore you to death and the fact that only two fights will be changing, you really don't want to read everyone's fight and I don't want to write everyone's fight. To put it plain and simple, if it was boring to watch when it was out for the anime, it's going to be even more boring to read. Anyhow, I will give a brief description for the fight, Sasuke vs Yoroi, due to the curse seal is forced to hold off on ninjutsu and genjutsu and even kenjutsu due to his lack of chakra at the time and the seal he is forced to Tajutsu and the lions combo you know that jutsu he copied from lee,

Everyone else remained the same except for the two that changed, Naruto and Sakura's fights are a little different because Sakura isn't held back by anything, and well Naruto is much smarter and better than he was so he's not going to win by luck and farting.

--

Naruto leans against the wall talking without moving his lips to his sensei. "Kakashi, I'm up next."

Kakashi gives a slight nod from behind his book. "Yeah, you're still restricted."

Naruto nods. "Hai, I know, but I have the Fuka Hoin seal on me."

Kakashi sighs. "Use my katana." Kakashi said retrieving his sword from his wrist "It's not like the wind sword. You can't copy or infuse your element into it, but it will be better than just bunshin."

Naruto takes the sword. "Thanks sensei."

"Inuzuka Kiba vs Uzumaki Naruto." Announced the exam proctor.

Naruto leapt down to the area to join a spunky looking Kiba. "So Dobe, you ready to show us what you're made of dead last?"

Naruto cringed at the insult. It was different when Sasuke called him dobe, it was just a friendly gesture. But when other people called him it, it would aggravate him. Naruto's eyes narrowed on Kiba. "Shut it Dog face, or I may not be so nice to you on this beating."

The exam proctor stepped back. "Begin"

Kiba snorted holding his nose up high. "Like a dead last like you could do anything. Even if you disappeared your still a dead last. If you ask me I think you should have stayed missing."

Kiba began walking the thin line of Naruto's temper, the only thing that kept him calm and patient was Sakura calling out. "Naruto, teach him a lesson Kakashi-sensei will be proud of."

Naruto exhaled a long sigh as his right hand gripped the katana sheath, nearly breaking it as the metal began to buckle under his strength. Holding it down at his side he spoke up. "Come on Dog face if you think you can touch me then I dare you. **I FUCKING DARE YOU**!" He roared out his eyes clenched tightly as he held back the Kyuubi.

Kiba starting move was fairly simple. He bent down on his hands and small beads of chakra could be seen radiating off his body. **"Shikyaku no jutsu." (Four Legs Technique) **He charged at the motionless Naruto standing with a casual motion, but the moment he neared the range of Naruto's sword, Naruto's hands flew into a blur of motion. Drawing the sword backwards he whipped the blunt side right into Kiba's collarbone, most likely breaking it on impact, sending Kiba flying backwards.

Naruto took a deep breath before opening his foggy blue eyes. "Surprise is a warrior's shadow and underestimating is a warrior's weakness. But stupidity and foolishness will be a warrior's death." He said repeating the line Kenji had told him so many years ago. His eyes met the pissed off looking eyes of Kiba. "Don't underestimate me Kiba, or it will be your last move." He said in a cold fashion holding some of the Orochimaru training attitude he first had when entering the village.

Kiba growled when he handed over a soldier pill to Akamaru. "Here boy, I guess we better start taking the dobe more seriously." He said wincing under the pain of his broken collarbone and fractured shoulder. It was a blow that was seriously crippling him in terms of speed.

Akamaru munched down on the pill as his fur began to change into a deep amber brown color, suddenly there was a puff of smoke and a second Kiba stood next to Kiba. **"jujin Bunshin: (Beast Human Clone) **Kiba growled out as the two Kibas stood on all fours ready to pounce.

Naruto remained calm as ever, thankful for the breathing exercises he had learned so long ago with Kakashi, as he crossed his fingers. **"Taju Kage Bunshin." **Naruto whispered out as over 30 clones of Naruto appeared. Fifteen quickly crossed their fingers. **"Henge" **The said transforming themselves into various types of weapons, each weapon was one Naruto had a good mastery over.

One clone stood, spinning a chained ball attacked to a scythe. He was the first to act, throwing the ball like a cannon ball in hopes he would ether strike or wrap around Kiba, but the dog/human dodged with a flip as another clone acted. Systematically the clones worked with a flawless teamwork that shocked everyone but Team 7.

The greatest benefit Naruto had ever learned for Kage Bunshin was the team work they could pull off. He could keep up a near endless series of attacks. It took him nearly a year in combination training with both Kakashi and Jiraiya to pull of such coordination, however he wasn't expecting Kiba to rebound off the sudden dodge of one of the clones and instead of landing his spin seemed to pick up. **"**_**Tsuga**_**" (Piercing Fang) **Kiba roared out as he began spinning like a cyclone, twisting and turning he aimed himself at the clones destroying 8 before bouncing off the wall and taking out the last 7.

Naruto had to leap to avoid another **Tsuga** from the now freed up Akamaru, his plan to beat Kiba with just clones had backfired. He had never seen such a move to expect it but he knew he should have studied up on the Inuzuka clan which was a major flaw for him. He had no idea what Kiba could pull out.

Within a moment there was a flash and a purple cloud of smoke engulfed him and the two Kiba's. Naruto quickly cursed his luck as Kiba began a new stronger version of Tsuga. **"Gatsuga" (Double Piercing Fang) **

The two began swirling and twisting inside the cloud of smoke, Naruto's visibility was cut down to nothing but his sense of touch with chakra. He cursed himself as he became hard pressed trying to dodge the technique. _"Shit, shit! I'm going to have to try. I'm sorry Kakashi sensei." _Naruto told himself as he sheathed his sword, using the hollowed sheath as a channeling chamber and stirring the air inside the sheet around the blade with as much concentration as he could pour out. He could feel the chakra trying to form a vortex with the air but it just wouldn't mix. His control was too horrible so he did the last thing he could think of, he flung the sheath like a missile at the direction he thought Kiba or Akamaru was at.

The metal sheath crushed against Akamaru sending him hurling out of his transformation and crashing into the ceiling with a hard thunderous crunch. He knew that the blow could have possibly killed the dog and probably broke his bones.

As Akamaru came crashing down he quickly leapt into the air.** "Kage Bunshin no jutsu" (Multiple Shadow Clone Technique) **He summoned up 10 clones as one caught Akamaru while the others caught him and the clone with Akamaru.

His clone landed gently on his feet cradling the limp dog who was letting out whines of pain. Naruto eyes focused on the now extremely pissed Kiba. "Kiba, I would suggest we end this match, Akamaru is seriously hurt badly." He said motioning his clone to take the dog safely. Just as he predicted Kiba went stir crazy over the injured Akamaru, blindly charging at the cloned Naruto forcing Naruto to throw himself in the way taking the full brunt of a **Tsuga **to the gut while forcing as much chakra as he could into himself kicking Kiba into the wall. He fell to his knee from the direct hit his voice filled with anger. "Don't you fucking get it? This is just a fucking exam, your stupid little move would have ended Akamaru's life, he has a shattered spine. He needs a vet NOW not five minutes later when you realize it's too late."

Naruto stood up with his fingers crossed. "Give up and seek help for Akamaru before you regret it. Shouldn't a ninja's number one priority be the health of his own teammates and if I'm correct Akamaru is your teammate. So stop acting like a crybaby by attacking me in a temper because he's hurt, it's only going to make it worse."

Kiba hung his head low raising his hand. "Hai, I Inuzuka Kiba quit."

The proctor nods his head. "Winner, Uzumaki Naruto."

The clone quickly rushed up to Kurenai. "He needs a vet immediately and be very gentle. The slightest bump could permanently paralyze him, if not kill him."

Kurenai took the puppy in her arms like a baby. She could feel how limp the poor thing was as she shushined away.

Kiba hung his head low. "Naruto..."

Naruto just turned his back to Kiba. "Next time, think before you get so hot-headed, you could have killed him."

Kiba just shook his head as Naruto leapt to the side of his team, leaving everyone to just glance back and forth between Kiba and Naruto.

"Yamanaka Ino vs. Haruno Sakura." Was announced as Naruto gave a thumbs up.

"Kick her ass Sakura-chan." Naruto said with a smile and Sakura just nodded her head, leaping down in a graceful step.

"Of course." Sakura said with an innocent smile laced with nothing but pure evil intentions.

Ino glared at Sakura. "Forehead girl." She said getting into Sakura's face.

Sakura smirked. "Ino-pig."

Gekko the proctor let out a cough. "Begin" He said leaping away.

Sakura leapt back immediately, flicking two kunai at Ino who dodged them with ease and countering with her own kunai.

Sakura sprung back, gracefully avoiding the kunai, leaving everyone shocked at how little effort she seemed to put into the fight which only provoked Ino's temper even more.

"Forehead, stop dancing around! I want a serious fight, a real fight between me and you." Ino said shifting her headband.

Sakura nodded her head. "Very well Ino." Sakura said adjusting her headband to her forehead. "A real fight, care to make a wager."

Ino raised and eyebrow. "Over?" She said while adjusting her headband on her forehead.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura said with a smirk.

Ino nodded, knowing Sakura meant this fight wouldn't just be for rivalry, but also for love. Which one was stronger, which one was better, and which would win their Sasuke.

Sakura dawned the leather gloves Tsunade gave her as she slammed her fists together, the visible clash of chakra echoed through the air as her jade eyes locked with the deep azure eyes of Ino's.

The mere motion of Sakura slamming her fists together sent a striking reminder of just how different Sakura had become. Just what was Ino getting herself into? Ino wondered how much Sakura had changed and if her best friend was still inside that outer shell.

Ino drew her kunai carefully, preparing to test new waters with Sakura. All she could think about was how close she was with Sakura before she left. Sakura would share everything with Ino, even her obsession with Sasuke and the hardships of her family life. To Ino, Sakura was a sister and just like sisters they fought petty fights. In Ino's mind, even if Sasuke was a great guy, losing Sakura was more important. At least that much she had come to know and accept. When Sakura left for the first time she felt like half of her self was taken away with her.

She charged at Sakura, her feelings making it difficult to swing her kunai and seriously injure Sakura, even if it was for Sasuke. She cared for Sakura and her heart was torn. Just a mere glance in Sakura's eyes let her know that Sakura felt the same inside. Even if neither would come out and say it, they were like sisters. Something the distance and time couldn't break.

But something happened the moment she looked into Sakura's eyes. She saw the same feelings, but then she saw a smirk on Sakura's lips. It was not one that was kind, neither was the punch that followed up as Ino flew off her feet and into the wall. The blow left her feeling cold and lonely as she glanced into the almost dead jade orbs of her former friend with a trickle of blood running down her mouth. _"You've changed Sakura, is Sasuke really more important than our friendship?"_

Almost as if Sakura was reading Ino's mind she lipped out the word "_No"_. Sakura wasn't fighting for Sasuke, she was fighting for herself. If Ino truly took their friendship seriously, she would take a fight seriously. That's the point she wanted to convey. If they were to fight and hurt their friendship, than the fight had to be serious. Just like the fight right now, anything less would mean their friendship wasn't serious.

Somehow Ino caught the point as Sakura dodged two well aimed kunai, she decided any more medical moves other than super strength would be costly to her cover. If there was one thing she might learn from Orochimaru, medical jutsu was not high on the scale.

Instead she resorted to keeping genin tactics which she knew would end up costing her, and indeed it did as she dodged more shuriken. **"Shinranshin no jutsu." (Mind Body Disturbance Technique)**

Suddenly she felt a blast of something collide with her gut as she felt herself lose control of her body. _**"Give it up forehead girl, this match is mine." **_Ino said inside Sakura head, her jutsu connected perfectly on the genin.

Naruto noticed Sakura's struggle as he watched Sakura raise a hand. He knew of the Yamanaka mind jutsu, which he found disturbing that the user could enter the other person's mind, but then again because he had the fuzball in his head the thought of a third mind inside just didn't seem pleasing. "Don't give in Sakura! You're stronger than her." Naruto called out, giving Sakura enough of a boost to wake up her inner self.

_**"Shannaro! Who the fuck are you bitch!" **_Inner Sakura screamed at Ino from inside her head.

_**"Wh-who the fuck are you? You're not Sakura." **_Ino stuttered out as she looked at the older Sakura with pink hair and glowing eyes.

_**"OUT!" **_Inner Sakura shouted, breaking Sakura free from Ino's jutsu. The forced cancel forces Sakura to suffer the same effects as Ino as she falls to her knees, panting for breaths.

"That wasn't very fun. You shouldn't go probing in peoples' minds Ino." Sakura said while trying to catch her breath.

Ino just glared as she moved to her feet. _"It's now or never."_ Ino clenched her fist as Sakura stood up and began running at Ino.

_"Damn it, so tired. I didn't recover from my chakra exhaustion in the forest and now her stupid jutsu. Gah, I am not having a good week." _Sakura cocked her fist back.

_**"Shannaro! Bash that bitch's face in for invading our personal space. SHANNARO!!"**_ Inner Sakura screamed her war cry, nearly forcing it out of Sakura's lips as she nears Ino while pumping chakra into her arm.

The two kunoichi clash, the sparks of chakra flying from their fists as they impact with each other and at the same time deal each other a knock out blow.

Kakashi cringes. "OH, that's going to hurt when she wakes up."

Sasuke just nods his head. "Hn, she was still exhausted from the forest."

Naruto nods. "Damn, does this mean they both go to the final, or do they both lose."

Kakashi frown. "Both lose. She did excellent though. I'm proud of all three of you, even if she didn't make it to the final round."

--

_**(AN: Yeah, I'm sure most of you are going… Ino Vs, Sakura… that was weak there should have been more for keeping you waiting so long… However I just couldn't get to desire to fight, Sakura is still pretty exhausted in some ways she's lucky to be standing normally chakra exhaustion takes longer than a day to recover from so she has really low supplies. Ino has no talent and if you had watched the fights before… It wasn't so hot, Just a couple of tricks and two straight knock out punches.**_

_**Sorry for the wait but you won't have much more wait anymore I sent 100 pages to my beta and this is the first 9 or 10. Not to mention I'm still typing up more. Because of this reason I'm offering to anyone that's interested in betaing the first 30 or so unbetad chapters the chance to beta them if they feel like it. I would like to get more people reading and sadly yes maybe a few more reviews, Submit your Idea for what happens during the time skips soon time will be running out it is almost upon my writing but lets not spoil what happens next kay.**_

_**Well for now I hope you enjoyed enough chapter of Early Team.)**_


	37. Arc II: Kiba

Chapter 36

--

Sakura grabs her head as she wakes from her unconscious state. Sasuke and Naruto are each on one side of her bed as she hangs her head down. "I'm sorry I let you down guys. I'm a failure."

Naruto places his hand on her right shoulder, patting her back. "You did fine, even Kakashi-sensei said so."

Sasuke nods his head. "You took on Orochimaru. You beat a whole genin squad that were actually chuunin level with almost no chakra and then you took on another team of genin with us, and finally a one on one match with a dear friend. You did great Sakura."

Sakura smiles. "Really? Do you mean that Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke nodded his head. "Hn,"

Naruto chuckles. "It seems you can only get one complement at a time from Sasuke-teme. But hey, you did amazing. You want to go see Juno, Naka and Sepro?"

Sakura nods her head. "Hai, how are they?"

Naruto scratches his head. "Err, I don't really know. I mean, I haven't seen them or gotten a report. Gramps said that Kiba's mom, the vet, found them in the forest after Gamakichi told her."

Sakura frowned. "What's going to happen to them? Ninja foxes are hated in Konoha, are our secrets out?"

Naruto shakes his head. "The Inuzuka clan has agreed to cover us by taking them in as their new units and the whole family has been sworn to complete secrecy."

Sakura frown turns into a smile. "Really?"

Naruto nods. "Hai, I guess them working with animals and being the village veterinarians has made them more friendly to animals, even foxes."

Sakura hops out of the bed. "Right, let's go."

"You sure you don't want to rest? I mean we could be randomly ambushed into another fight" Naruto asked calmly, smirking at the joke of their bad luck.

Sakura shook her head. "I really want to see Juno. She looked really upset when Naka was impaled."

Naruto sighed and nodded his head. "Hai, I want to see Naka too, and I'm sure Sasuke wants to see Sepro. Right?"

Sasuke nodded his head "Well let's go then."

--

Kiba lets out a yawn as he waits outside the veterinary operating room, his heart lingering on a thread for Akamaru. "That bastard, how could he do that to Akamaru? He has no right to act like he understood me."

"But he has every right Kiba-kun." Said the soft, almost sweet, voice of a purple haired woman as she walked out of the operating room. "Akamaru will be fine. He had quite a few severe fractures, but because he was taken here before they got worse, he will make a full recovery."

Kiba face scowls. "How can you say he knows? He did that to Akamaru and you can't even blame him." Suddenly His mother smacked him across the face.

"Just because your opponent isn't fighting with a dog doesn't mean he doesn't have one." She said harshly, when she heard a knock. "Go get the door. I'm going to put Akamaru in the ICU, If you lose your temper again, I'm going to take Akamaru away from you." She said harshly, only to have Kiba nod his head.

"Hai, I'm sorry mom." He bowed to his mom who only sighed in response.

"I don't mean to be harsh on you Kiba-kun, but charging at him while he was only trying to help Akamaru was the stupidest thing you could have ever done. What would you have done if your Gatsuga had connected with the clone? How would you feel if you paralyzed Akamaru? Instead of blaming him you should thank him."

Kiba nods his head as he hears a harder knock on the door. "Now get the door Kiba-kun."

Kiba'a mom disappeared as he walked to the front door. "Hold your dogs, I'm coming." He said while reaching to open the door, only to be greeted by Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke when he had opened it.

"Kiba-san, is your mom home?" Naruto asked politely.

Kiba raises an eyebrow. "What's it too you dobe, she's busy with Akamaru."

Naruto hung his head. "Oh, well can you tell us about the status of three foxes that came in two days ago."

Kiba scowled. "No, now leave." Just about ready to slam the door in their face.

"KIBA!" Yelled his mother from behind him as she smacked him across the back of his head. "I'm sorry about my son Naruto-san, He's still upset over Akamaru, by the way Akamaru is recovering fine."

Naruto gave a bright smile. "I'm glad to here it, I honestly didn't mean to hit him so bad. I was just trying to escape his Gatsuga."

His mom nods. "I know Kurenai conjured up a genjutsu of the fight for me so I saw the whole thing."

"Inuzuka-san do you happen to know about Juno or Naka or even Sepro." Sakura asked, her fear driving her impatience.

Kiba's mom blinks for a moment. "…oh! The foxes, hai, The orange one is still in the ICU. His status isn't too good. The sword pierced his lung and the posion damaged his vital organs as well as broke his spine, The white one is suffering from a very severe case of negative chakra, but she is improving."

"Thank god." Sakura said with a sigh of relief.

"What about Sepro, the black one?" Sasuke requested in an urgent tone.

"His ribs are still recovering, his legs were badly damaged, but he will pull through just fine."

"Can I see Naka, he's the orange one? Please?" Naruto asked in a sad voice as he thought about all his time with Naka. To think that he still teetered on the edge of death left him feeling horrible.

Kiba's mom sighs. "Hai, I need to rest after pulling off the surgery on Akamaru. Kiba you better be on your best behavior and take them to their friends."

Kiba nodded his head. "Follow me." He said apathetically, still not sure what to truly think on the matter. He started feeling guilty, but he still felt angry. His mom was right, but it didn't change the fact that Naruto hurt Akamaru.

--

Naruto scratched behind the unconscious Naka's ear. "You'll pull through in no time boy, just keep hanging in there."

Kiba raised an eyebrow as he looked at the three strongly. "What are these foxes to you guys? I thought they were wild."

Sakura strokes Juno's sleek fur. "They're our partners. Naka and Sepro got into a nasty fight with someone we can't talk about inside the forest of death. We truly thought they where going to die. I'm guessing Juno's the reason Naka is even alive." Juno snuggled against Sakura's hand, showing she was awake yet enjoying the petting.

Kiba looks down at Akamaru that was just a few kennels down. "Naruto...I'm sorry about earlier."

Naruto shrugs. "Eh, don't worry about it. I would have flipped out the same way if I was in your shoes."

Kiba as he walks up to Naruto. "Can we at least be friends."

Naruto nodded. "I'd like that."

Kiba sits down. "So tell me about your foxes. I'd like to hear about them."

--

_**(AN: As a special for tonight and since this chapter is short I will post up another later tonight.**_

_**I'm still looking for someone willing to beta the first 30 chapters to lighten the load for my beta reader. **_

_**Um what to say... Read and Review, I've been reading every review submitted I enjoy reading them thanks everyone for responding.)**_


	38. Arc II: Karokie

Chapter 37

--

"Eh, Kakashi-sensei why are we in the jounin lounge? We aren't jounin, and why the hell are all the chuunin exam teams here?" Naruto asked, noticing everyone was divided into teams.

Kakashi shakes his head. "Don't know. I was ordered to summon you here."

"Late as usual eh Kakashi." Purred the purple haired woman, effectively scaring everyone out of their skins.

Kakashi nodded his head. "Yo, Anko-san. Do you know why you are here?"

Anko pointed to the stage as a puff of smoke appeared, revealing the Sandaime Hokage in his traditional robs. "Welcome all to the annual chuunin exams party." He said with a smile.

Kakashi looks down at Naruto. "Well that answers our question."

Naruto nods his head. "But raises so many more."

The old Hokage relaxes himself. "This year's party will be Karaoke."

Sasuke and Kakashi slump their heads. "Kami-sama, No.." Both glance at the door to see Anko and Ibiki guarding the door.

"Oh no you don't Kakashi. You may have escaped last time, but not this year." Anko winked at Kakashi.

Kakashi looks to Sasuke who looked around with his sharingan. "Even if we managed to make it past Anko and Ibiki, we would have to get past the stationed ANBU."

Naruto hangs his head. "Well this sucks. Maybe we can get out of singing."

"Tough luck brat." Tsunade said from behind him, making him leap out of his skin.

"Obaa-chan? What the hell are you doing here?" Naruto said as he spun around.

"We're here because we wanted to hear the infamous Kakashi sing." Jiraiya said with a snicker.

Kakashi scrowled. "Like hell. I'm getting out of here." Kakashi bolts for the door only to be tackled by Anko who pins him and ties him up. "Now now Kakashi-kun, don't try to escape." She bent down to his ear. "I like it rough after all."

Kakashi shivered before nodding his head. "Hai, I won't! I won't!"

Anko stood him up and patted his head "Good boy."

The Hokage clears his throat. "Alright, anyone else wish to make an escape?" He said in a dangerous and evil tone forcing everyone to stay still. "Good. Now I will tell you the rewards."

"For winning the team elimination match, you will earn an S-class mission pay and two week's vacation." He pauses for a moment's rest. "For the individual competition you will earn two tickets to Konoha's best restaurant, The Silver Moon, but they will be exchangeable for any other restaurant and a B-class mission pay."

Sakura squeals like the rest of the girls. "One of you fools better win and take me to The Silver Moon." She said to her team.

Kakashi and Sasuke sigh. "Why don't you win them yourself Sakura?"

Sakura nods. "I'm going to try, duh."

The Hokage pulls out a remote, revealing the jounin lounge hidden entertainment stage with floor to ceiling speakers and a large screen. With a fast blur the Hokage's technical ninja rig up the Karaoke machine. "The screen will randomly select the first team."

The numbers for the teams begin flipping through the screen for an agonizing amount of time before the first number appears. _Team 8._

Kurenai walks onto the stage with Kiba, Hinata and Shino behind him.

The Hokage takes a seat beside the Sannin and Exam proctors. "Alright, the rules are simple: you must sing using all four members of your squad, you will be judged upon synchronization, energy and style. In the background will be a video of your preliminaries. You may decide the song and begin when you're ready."

Hinata huddles the group together with Kurenai who pulls away smirking. "We'll take Evanesence, Bring me to Life."

The Hokage nods as the song starts playing and the team's video comes on the screen along with a number behind them counting down. Hinata takes the mike in hand as she starts the team off. (Italic has Hinata's voice, Bold has Kurenai, Underline is both Shino and Kiba. If two or more are combined it's more than one person.)

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_  
_Without a soul_

Suddenly Kurenai picks up the chorus **without**

_My spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back...home_

Kiba and Shino take the male chorus (Wake me up)  
_Wake me up inside_  
(I Can't Wake up)  
_Wake me up inside_  
(Save me)  
_Call my name and save me from the dark_  
(Wake me up)  
_**Bid my blood to run**_  
(I can't wake up)  
_**Before I come undone**_  
(Save me)  
_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and __**make me real**__  
Bring __**me**__ to life  
_  
(Wake me up)  
_Wake me up inside_  
(I Can't Wake up)  
_Wake me up inside_  
(Save me)  
_Call my name and save me from the dark_  
(Wake me up)  
_**Bid my blood to run**_  
(I can't wake up)  
_**Before I come undone**_  
(Save me)  
_Save me from __**the nothing I've become**_  
_**Bring me to life**_

(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
**Bring me to life**

_**Frozen inside without your touch,  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead  
**_  
(All this time I can't believe I couldn't see)  
(Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me)  
_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_  
_**Got to open my eyes to everything**_  
(Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul)  
**Don't let me die here**  
(There must be something more!)  
_Bring me to life_

(Wake me up)  
_Wake me up inside_  
(I Can't Wake up)  
_Wake me up inside_  
(Save me)  
_Call my name and save me from the dark_  
(Wake me up)  
_**Bid my blood to run**_  
(I can't wake up)  
_**Before I come undone**_  
(Save me)  
_Save me from __**the nothing I've become**__  
__**Bring me to life**_

(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside!)  
_Bring me to life. _

Hinata held the last word until the music begins to die down and a hush washes over the crowd.

"Damn, way to go Hinata." Naruto calls out with a clap, followed by the rest, causing the team to blush as the total score appears on screen Team 8 scored a perfect 50.

Team 8 stepped off the stage and the screen flipped to team Gai.

They huddled for only a moment as Neji took the mic. "Linkin Park, In the End"

(Neji Lead, Lee and Gai Chorus, Tenten Backup**)**

The song posted up a 40 for team work and effort but they felt the song didn't quite fit Lee or Gai.

Next team was team 10

Nickelback, If Everyone Cared (Ino on main, Choji and Shikamaru and Asuma on chorus and backup)

Ino finished with a proud smile as the score rolled up a 48 she stuck her tongue out at Sakura. "Beat that Forehead."

Sakura sighed. "I don't want too."

Ino nudged her in the side. "What, scared?"

Sakura blows her bangs. "You wish."

The screen finally rolled on team 7, causing the genin and jounin instructor to groan.

"Aw man, rhis sucks." Naruto cried out as he got on stage.

Kakashi just nodded. "Indeed but if we are doing it, why not try to win. I'd like the money, and a vacation sounds nice. What do you guys think?"

Sasuke and Sakura nodded. "If it must be done, why not go all the way?"

"Well then what song are we doing?"

Kakashi thinks for a moment, "Follow or So Cold. Sasuke and Naruto will switch leads while me and Sakura take backup."

"I vote for Follow, it has more spots that we can switch in." Sakura said

Kakashi nodded. "Very well. Then it is Naruto main Sakura second, Sasuke third, and I'll take fourth. We will move with the beat. Sakura feel free to stretch for Naruto and aid him. Make it flashy."

Sakura shakes her head. "No, no that won't do."

"Oi, Hurry up." Tsunade growled out.

Kakashi smiled with his one eye in a U. "We are ready when we are. Don't worry, it will be worth the wait."

"Better be." She grumbled as the team broke up, Naruto holding the mic.

"We'll have Follow Me by Breaking Benjamin."

(Naruto Italic, Sakura Bold, Sasuke and Kakashi Underlined, Combined if it's mixed.)

_I'm losing sight  
Don't count on me_  
_**I chase the sun  
It chases me  
**_  
_You know my name  
You know my face  
You'd know my heart  
If you knew my place  
I'll walk straight down  
As far as I can go!  
_  
_Chorus:_  
_I'll follow you if you follow me  
_**I don't know why you lie so clean**  
_I'll break right through the irony_

_Enlighten me  
Reveal my faith_  
_**Just cut these strings  
That hold me safe**_

You know my head  
You know my gaze  
You'd know my heart  
If you knew your place  
I'll walk straight down  
As far as I can go  
  
_Chorus_

_Cure this wait  
I hate this wait_

_Chorus_

Sasuke ends it with a flick of the hair while Kakashi pulls out his book looking as anonymous as he could while Naruto smirks with Sakura.

They didn't even bother to look at the perfect 50 on the board as they hopped off the stage to a quiet room. Kakashi let out a sigh. "It's quiet now."

Sasuke sighs. "Now I'm going to have a harder time with fangirls."

Naruto leans against his wall. "Eh, how do you think me and Sakura feel? You know we hate singing."

Sakura nods silently as the embarrassment grips her tightly

The Hokage clears his throat before finally breaking the silence. "It seems we have a tie for first place between team 8 and team 7, so we will have a tie breaker."

Team 7 sighs. "Give it our best. Gee thanks Kakashi-sensei." Naruto grounded out while Sakura glared at him. Sasuke just gave an aggressive "Hn"

Team 8 returned to the stage in a huddle.

"Shit! They're good Kurenai-sensei." Kiba said while glancing at Hinata. "You're going to have to pull out a good one Hinata-chan." Hinata nods. "Hai, we are going to have to do a power ballad Kurenai-sensei."

Kurenai blinks. "Hinata, you actually want to do a strong roll? What's gotten into you?"

Hinata blushes as Kurenai gives an "Oh, I see. You're doing this to impress Naruto and stand up Sakura. Very brave Hinata-chan, very brave. I didn't think you'd have it in you. Very well, I will do backup with Kiba and Shino"

Kiba and Shino sigh. "Hello, we don't have high pitched voices. We can't do those songs."

Kurenai glares. "You'll do this or I'll genjutsu you into hell."

"Yes mama" Kiba quickly blurts out seeing the fire behind Kurenai's eyes.

"This is going to be bothersome." Shino commented

"We have no choice, let's do it for Hinata-chan. Do it for the money." Kurenai sighs as she breaks the huddle. "We would like, Within Temptations- See Who I am."

_Is it true what they say?  
Are we too blind to find the way?  
Fear of the unknown  
Clouds our hearts today._

Come into my world,  
See through my eyes.  
Try to understand,  
Don't want to lose what we have.

We've been dreaming  
But who can deny?  
It's the best way of living  
Between the truth and the lies.

Chorus:  
**See who I am,  
Break through the surface.  
Reach for my hand,  
Let's show them that we can  
Free our minds and find a way.  
The world is in our hands,  
**_**This is not the end.**___

Fear is withering the soul  
At the point of no return.  
We must be the change we wish to see.

I'll come into your world,  
See through your eyes.  
I'll try to understand,  
Before we lose what we have.

We just can't stop believing  
Because we have to try.  
We can rise above their truth and their lies.

Chorus x2  
**See who I am,  
Break through the surface.  
Reach for my hand,  
Let's show them that we can  
Free our minds and find a way.  
The world is in our hands.  
**_  
__**This is not the end.**___

I hear their silence  
Preaching my blame.  
Will our strength remain  
If their power reigns?

Chorus x2  
_**See who I am,  
Break through the surface.  
Reach for my hand,  
And show them that we can  
Free our minds and find a way.  
The world is in our hands.**_

This is not the end._  
_

The song nearly brings tears to the judges' eyes as Team 7 huddles in the corner.

"Shit, she pulled a strong song." Naruto said.

Sakura grinded her teeth. "I am not singing for nothing. What the hell are we going to do sensei?"

Kakashi frowned. "We'll have to pull out an even stronger song. Sakura you'll have to lead, Naruto lead last time. We can use their double leader to our advantage, but we need a heavy chorus song."

Sakura bites her lip as Team 8 finishes with a full applause. Sakura read Hinata's eyes. _"Beat that bitch. He's mine; I will not lose to you"_

Sakura took a deep breath. "We will do Evanescence- Imaginary. I'm sure I can bring us to a tie, if not over."

Kakashi nods his head as they approach the stage. "Evanescence- Imaginary."

The Hokage nods his head as he takes note of Sakura taking the lead.

Sakura takes a deep breath as she shuts her eyes, remembering back to the hotel on the border of Kuni no Hi and lets her emotions spill into the song. (Sakura Italic, Naruto bold, Kakashi and Sasuke Underlined)

_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
Cannot cease for the fear of a silent night  
__**Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
The goddess of an Imaginary light**___

In my field of paper flowers,  
And candy clouds of lullaby flowers  
_I lie inside my self for hours_,  
_And watch my purple sky fly over me_ flowers

_I linger in the doorway  
Of alarm clocks screaming, monsters calling my name.  
Let me stay where the wind will whisper to me,  
__**Where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story.**_

_If you need to leave the world you live in,  
lay your head down and stay a while,  
though you may not remember dreaming,  
something waits for you to breathe again._**  
**  
Bridge

_In my field of paper flowers,_  
_And candy clouds of lullaby _flowers  
_I lie inside my self for hours,  
And watch my purple sky fly over me_ flowers  


The team ends in a hush as Sakura takes a deep breath and glares at Hinata. _"Hah, I win bitch."_

The judges whisper among themselves before turning to the crowd. "We must have one more song, we still can't decide." The crowd erupts in cheers.

Sakura clenches her fist. "Naruto...do you think you can play a guitar?"

Naruto nods. "Sakura you're not seriously considering we actually play the song too."

Sakura glares. "Hell yes, I will not lose to a scrawny spoiled bitch."

Sasuke places his hand on Naruto's shoulders. "It's a chick thing man. Just accept it, Hinata called her out and she's not backing down. Besides it could be fun. We haven't tried it since we were hidden with Kakashi-sensei."

Naruto blinks. "Sasuke, are you actually getting competitive?"

Sasuke just looks away. "Hn, Uchihas don't sing, but we also do not lose when called out on our honor. Shino's calling me out, Kiba's calling you out, and Hinata's calling Sakura out. Hell I wouldn't be surprised if Kurenai calls Kakashi out. We have a team honor fight here."

Naruto scratches the back of his head, believing Sasuke was just saying it to cover up the fact that he was actually having a good time. "Honor, honor? Damn it, we are shinobi's not singers. We kill stuff, not play music."

Kakashi chuckles. "I'm actually starting to enjoy it. Besides, I think we could make a good bundle by betting them." Kakashi gave a perverted giggle at Kurenai, earning a deadly glare.

"Kurenai, hold up for a moment." Kakashi said while leaping onto the stage with his team.

"Hmm, what Kakashi? Are you trying to stall?" Kurenai asked. Hinata's singing made her demand she win this fight against the perverted jounin.

"No, no. We want to make a bet." Kakashi said with a smile. "Something to make it more interesting."

Kurenai nods. "State your demands."

Kakashi huddles. "Me and you go on a date, Sasuke gets Shino's glasses, you pay Naruto's ramen bill for a month, and Hinata has to cover two trips to the spa for Sakura."

Kurenai blinks. "Pricy, just a moment." Kurenai huddles with her group and then returns. "Only if Naruto is Hinata's slave for the rest of the tournament, Kiba gets Naruto's pets' first litter, and Shino wants Sasuke's chukuto."

Kakashi nods. "Deal."

Kurenai nods. "Thank you for losing. Now we would like Evanescence, Everybody's Fool"

The Hokage nods as team 7 clears off the stage. Hinata and Kurenai grasp the mike.

Kakashi chuckles darkly in the corner. "This is going to be good."

Naruto nods. "Like candy from a baby."

Sasuke shakes his head. "We don't even know if they will add playing music to our scores."

Sakura shrugs. "I don't care, the bitch is going down."

Hinata begins singing at the top of her lungs with Kurenai matching, shocking team 7 as Kiba and Shino shouts matching the words at the same time.

_Perfect by nature,  
Icons of self indulgence,  
Just what we all need,  
More lies about a world that._

_**Never was and never will be,  
Have you no shame don't you see me,  
**__You know you've got everybody fooled._

_  
_Hinata pointed at Sakura while glaring almost as if singing at her, even bowing to her._  
Look here she comes now,  
Bow down and stare in wonder,  
Oh how we love you,  
No flaws when you're pretending._

_  
__**But now I know she,**__  
__**Never was and never will be,  
You don't know how you've betrayed me.  
**__And somehow you've got everybody fooled._

**Without the mask where will you hide,  
**_**Can't find yourself lost in your lie.**___

I know the truth now,  
I know who you are,  
And I don't love you anymore.

**It never was and never will be,  
You don't know how you've betrayed me.**_  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled._

_**It never was and never will be,  
You're not real and you can't save me.**__  
Somehow now you're everybody's fool._

"Perfect unison...they must have sung this song together before." Kakashi muttered under his breath

The three genin nod. "I wouldn't doubt it. It seems Hinata enjoys singing, Kiba likes Hinata, Kurenai is like an older sister to her, and shino…well I didn't even know he could talk until today." Naruto summed up.

The room applauded as the teams crossed in front of the stage. "You're going down Pervert." Kurenai said while Kakashi just smirked with confidence.

Team 7 hopped onto the stage. "Hokage-sama, may we request instruments?"

Everyone blinks for a moment. "Hai, you may."

**"Taju Kage Bunshin no jutsu." **Four clones of Naruto appeared crossing their fingers **"Henge no jutsu."**

Suddenly the clones transform into instruments as Kakashi picks up his drum sticks. "Alright Team 7. Let's Rock!"

Naruto spins the mike in his hands. "Think we can get some cool light shows old man?"

The stunned Hokage just nods letting an ANBU start up the colorful background monitor as the lights flicker off.

Kakashi throws down some smoke bombs for added effect. "Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park. "Kakashi said as he started the beat, followed by Sakura picking up the tempo, then Sasuke started up, followed by Naruto as they poured themselves into their first real performance.

Naruto started the lines

_Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again_

Sakura and Sasuke pick up as Naruto quiets down

_I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused  
_  
This time it was Sasuke and Kakashi  
_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight_

Sasuke died down and Naruto picked up for him making it Naruto and Kakashi  
_Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again_

Kakashi died down for Sakura to pick up making it Sakura and Naruto

_I dont want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused_

Naruto died down for Sasuke making it Sakura and Sauske

_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight_

This time all four of them sung the verse  
_I'll paint it on the walls  
'Cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends_

_  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
to show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight  
_

As the music died down and the lights came back on they left a roaring crowd and a steaming Kurenai. "That's not fair."

Kakashi giggles. "But you didn't state any rules to our bet Kurenai-chan, besides they haven't decided yet."

The Hokage muttered over with the judges. "We declare Team...7 and 8 the winners."

Both teams hung their heads low. "No fair, who wins?" Naruto said with glares pointed at the old man.

The Hokage sips his tea. "Simple, we are using the first stated rules. Since both teams performed with perfect scores. We just wanted to see how far both the both of you would go. We decided it was a tie after the first song."

Suddenly the judges found themselves on the end of eight pairs of glaring eyes that were promising pain and death. "GET THEM!" Sakura shouted out, diving with Hinata at Tsunade while Naruto and Sasuke double teamed Jiraiya and Shino took Anko using his bugs to mortify the purple haired woman, Kiba pounced on Ibiki and Kurenai and Kakashi charged after the Hokage, destroying most of the stage and judging table as they chased them through the room until the were finally all pinned by the ANBU and fellow leaf genin.

**"I'm going to kill you!"** Naruto raged out. Kyuubi began to slip through until Jiraiya slammed a chakra seal on him, leaving the ANBU to paralyze the rest of the two teams.

The night progressed on and Team 7 and 8 were finally released. Both were bribed with double the team reward.

Kurenai leaned against the wall as Kakashi walked up to her. "Anyhow, I know it was a draw, but if it wouldn't be too much trouble…could I possibly ask for that dinner as friends? I wanted to talk to you about something personal. It's about Rin?"

Kurenai raised an eyebrow. "I thought you moved past her."

Kakashi shook his head. "You know I never moved past her. I only looked at others to ease the pain. But I've come across some information. I just needed some searching to be done, that's all."

Kurenai shrugs. "What kind?"

Kakashi looks around before whispering in Kurenai's ear. "Is it possible for someone to be put into a full memory genjutsu, sorta like Hypnosis but a lot stronger? I mean a lot stronger."

Kurenai nods her head. "It's possible, but they would have to be a genjutsu master. Not even I can perform such feats as memory alteration."

Kakashi sighs. "So it's possible. Thank you."

Kurenai nods. "We'll talk more over that dinner. I'm sure Asuma won't mind, he knows you still care for her deeply."

Kakshi nods. "Thanks, just say you're holding up your end of your bet as a deal with the team."

Kureani nods. "Very well, I understand if you want to keep it secret. Especially with him being a Sarutobi and the recent things you need to keep wrapped up."

"Thank you." Kakashi mouths out as he disappears to his team.

The night raged well into the morning for Konoha as Naruto walked way with the individual prize along with Hinata.

"Sweet, I finally got enough for my own apartment." Sakura said grinning at the S rank pay.

"I'd wait until after the chuunin exams. Right now prices are spiked." Kakashi said with an equal grin.

Naruto holds up two tickets smirking. "Nice, all I can eat Ichiraku." Suddenly Naruto's face slammed into the ground with a seething Sakura over him.

"Like hell you will waste those tickets on ramen."

Naruto rubbed his head. "Ow, I was just joking. I've got plans for these, now if you'll excuse me I need to talk with Kiba."

Sakura frowned. _"Damn it, you better not give them to Kiba. I'll flatten your face in."_

Sasuke just let out a "Hn, let's go. It's late and we need to plan our vacation. Right Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi nods. "Hai, I know exactly where we are going too."

Sakura nods. "Hai"

--

_**(AN: No I don't own the songs ether, Anyhow I hope you enjoyed the extra long chapter, I figured it was a good way for all the teams to get together and relax and express themselves outside the exams for the first time. It also brings out a moment of clash between Hinata and Sakura. **_

_**Don't worry this isn't just some random chapter it will have meaning to it.**_

_**Well hope you enjoyed it.)**_


	39. Arc II: Vacation Starts

Chapter 38

--

Naruto strolled up to the gates of Konoha with his pack secured on his back. To his shock, team 10 was also in the mix. "Wait, why is team 10 with us? I can understand team 8."

Asuma puffed on his cigarette. "I'm covering the cost and the Hokage agreed. It would be beneficial if the Konoha genin all learned together something about their senseis benefiting each team."

Kakashi nodded. "Just go with it Naruto. We are off to Sanctuary of the Spirit."

Naruto blinked. "That's what you named the place?"

Kakashi nodded. "Well it's a fitting name I think."

Sakura nods. "It really has that touch."

"Wait, so you've been to this place?" Asuma said as he readjusted his pack to a more comfortable position.

Team 7 nodded their head. "Hai, you could say that."

--

Team 7 lead the way, making great time with their travels as Kurenai paced behind them and Asuma took the tail of the formation until they arrived at the hotel.

"Kakashi-san, Naruto-san, Sasuke-san, Sakura-san, it is nice to see you again. What brings you here?" Asked one of the workers that was sweeping the porch.

Kakashi bowed to the man. "We have just come to stay awhile. These two groups are on vacation and they are our guests. Could you please get Katsu-san?"

The worker bowed his head, disappearing into the hotel as Kurenai looked around. "Why did you say we were your guests?"

Kakashi had a small proud glint in his eye as he spoke. "We own this place. It's team 7's training facility."

Everyone looked with wide eyes at Kakashi's team while the man reappeared. "Kakashi-sama, it's so nice to see you again. It has been a long time." Katsu said. He was a young man with long black hair and his eyes appeared to be frosted over. He wore a pair of clean brown pants and a white shirt clashing slightly with the typical style of a fancy hotel owner. His attitude and style of dress expressed he doesn't care what others think of him.

Kakashi bowed. "Katsu-san, may my guests and us stay here for awhile?" He said while pointing to everyone

Katsu nods. "Hai, your chambers were left just as they always are. May I ask that your friends follow me?"

Kakashi nodded. "Thank you."

--

Asuma and Kurenai lead their genin to the front desk. As Katsu handed them the sign in book, Asuma asked. "How much will it be for a week?" while pulling out his wallet, but Katsu only shook his head.

"Free of charge. We've been getting plenty of business. Normally we are packed, but the chuunin exams in Konoha have cleared us out. Besides, you're Kakashi's friends." He said while taking away the book and grabbing six keys. "You can each have your own room, Team Asuma is on the right side, Team Kurenai is on the left. Kakashi-san and his team are in the main chambers."

Asuma nodded his head. "Thank you"

--

Meanwhile in Kakashi's room.

Kakashi smiled at his genin. "It is my belief that Hokage-sama is letting us tell our friends our secret. If Orochimaru is really in Konoha then we may be forced to show ourselves, and because we are not fighting any of them in the beginning it is probably okay. So you have no restrictions."

"Sweetness." Naruto cried out as he flipped his hands down and with a poof Naka appeared. The fox, still recovering from his wounds, bowed his head.

**"Naruto-sama, you summoned?"** The fox asked.

Naruto nodded his head. "We have no restrictions here, so I figured you'd want to chill out in my room."

Naka nodded as he limped off to Naruto's room.

Sakura frowned. "I wish I brought Juno."

Sasuke nodded. "Same here."

Naruto grins as he sets his pack on the floor before opening it up. "Come out you two."

Juno leapt out of his bag, nearly knocking Sakura over, then wrapped herself on Sakura's shoulders and yipped with joy causing Sakura to giggle.

Sepro just hobbled out, still healing from his own injuries. **"So we arrived."**

Naruto nodded while Kakashi chuckled. "I thought it strange that Naruto had packed such a large sack when he could just seal it all up."

Naruto grins. "I got a heads up that we might be coming here so I asked Juno and Kiba's mom to heal Sepro and Naka's wounds enough for them to be actually moving around."

Sasuke smiles as he slaps Naruto's back. "Thanks man, I guess I owe you."

Naruto grins as he poofs a wooden dagger into his hand. "How about a little fun for old time's sake."

Sasuke poofs his panting dagger. "Sure."

Sakura suddenly poofs. "You best not be planning to leave innocent little me out of it."

Both boys responded. "Hn, innocent my ass." Was Sasuke's response while Naruto blushes.

"You're not going to try and seduce me into a win again, are you?"

Sakura giggles. "Hey, a kunoichi must use every means to catch her target, even if it means showing a little stomach."

Kakashi smiled at his genin. "It's nice to see you acting like your old selves."

--

"I'm going to get you two!" A yellow and blue Sakura scowls out as she chases down a laughing Naruto and Sasuke who are running for their lives.

"I'd like to see you try Sakura-chan." Naruto called out disappearing with a shushin as he dodged the kunai. Suddenly Sasuke was on her whipping the kunai across her arm drawing a blue streak.

"You shouldn't leave yourse-" Sakura vanished into a poof when Sasuke suddenly felt the kunai at his back.

"What was that Sasuke-kun? Something about leaving yourself open?" Sakura asked innocently as she pulled out another kunai and holding it at his neck while she wrote Sakura on his cheek.

Sasuke scowled as he broke away from Sakura with a glare. "Always writing on me woman, you never change."

Sakura only giggles as she vanishes in a shushin leaving Sasuke to sigh. "Damn you two."

--

Kakashi smiled under his tree as he flipped through another page of Icha Icha. _"It's amazing how different they become when they are set free to enjoy themselves,"_

Kakashi looked up to a hole in the ceiling shining down a beam of light on him. "I'll find you Rin; I'll bring you back...that's a promise. My heart will remain with you as it always has been."

Kakashi turned his gaze back down to his book with a perverted giggle. _"I remember when we tried this position, heheheheheh."_

--

Sakura opened the hot springs door only to be blasted by a shower of steam. As she clutched the towel to her body, she glanced around before stepping over to the hot springs. "Just as I remembered, perfect." Sakura said as she slipped in. She leaned her head back and let out a laugh. "Hey, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, you over there." She called out.

"Oh, so calling the dobe -kun now, eh Sakura." Sasuke responded from his side of the wall.

"Eh, we are on vacation, and besides, I'm in a good mood. Anyone over there or can we talk freely?" Sakura shouted out.

"It's clear over here, Shikamaru went with Asuma. Kiba and Shino said something about checking out the town and Choji is in the kitchen." Naruto responded for Sasuke.

Sakura let out a laugh. "No one's over here that I can tell." Though Sakura honestly didn't even bother searching.

"Damn it Sakura, I can't get your name off my face." Sasuke snarled out, causing Sakura to laugh harder.

"That's what you get. Don't feel too bad, I can't get Naruto's or yours off either." She mumbled out as she moved over to the wall and leaned against it. She could hear Sasuke and Naruto pressing their backs against the wall.

"Sakura-chan did you have to draw cat ears on me?" Naruto pouted out, while the splashing of water could be heard as he tried to scrub it off.

"Give it up dobe. It's pointless; this stuff doesn't wash off for at least an hour. You know that." Sasuke said.

Sakura only giggled more. "Hey I was trying to draw fox ears but you wouldn't sit still."

Sasuke sighed. "I hate this wall. Why couldn't we use the co-ed one?"

Sakura laughed nearly rolling over. "Sasuke-kun, are you being a pervert?"

Sasuke snarled. "No, it's that in the Co-ed one I have my...here it's just not my spot."

Sakura laughs. "Sure, sure. You're just trying to get a look at my goods."

Sasuke slapped the wall. "Dream on Sakura, dream on."

Naruto blinks. "Why the hell didn't we use it? We used it last time we were here."

Sakura shrugs. "I don't know. Maybe because Kurenai and Asuma were more likely to walk in on us and make a big scene and then Kakashi-sensei would have to pretend to scold us over the ethics of separate bathing." _"Plus I still don't know how I feel about you Naruto..."_

"Anyone up for a spar after this?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura just shrugged her shoulders. "Eh, I think we should relax. Besides, I want to spend a little time with Juno-chan."

Naruto just chuckles and smacks Sasuke's shoulder. "I'll take you on teme. Since Naka and Sepro are still recovering, we've got nothing better to do."

"Which dojo are you guys going to fight at?" She asked.

Sasuke sneered. "I think we'll take the outdoor one since we have no restrictions."

Sakura nodded her head. "Well maybe me and Juno will stop by and watch."

Naruto and Sasuke shifted in the water. "Me and Sasuke are going to go get something to eat before we train. Talk to you later Sakura-chan."

"Bye you two." Sakura said while sinking into the water.

After a few minutes a voice came from the other side of the steam. "So I need to scold Kakashi for not scolding you right." Said the voice as Sakura froze and her head plummeted.

_"Oh shit, Kurenai was here."_ "Err, Kurenai-sensei, its not like that. We wear bathing suits and towels. Kakashi-sensei would never let us bath nude" Sakura said. It was true, she wore a two piece bathing suit most of the time especially since the time Kakashi had gotten them. Sometimes she even wore it in the women's bathing section out of fear of more embarrassment.

--

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura where sitting in the co-ed bath together.

Naruto was desperately trying to keep his nose from bleeding as he ogled Sakura while Sakura was doing the same but ogling Sasuke and Naruto. _"Damn, even Naruto looks cute."_

_**"Shannaro! Why didn't we agree to this sooner? Look at that meat."**_

_"Yeah, wait, hey! No, don't start getting perverted on me."_

_**"Too late, heeheeheeh. Besides you're enjoying it too."**_

Sakura blushed ten shades redder as she submerged herself to her shoulders in the water to hide her chest.

After a long conversation the door flies open. "WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE?" Kakashi shouted out in a _you've been busted'_ tone, yet still maintaining his _I don't really give a shit'_ manner.

The three quickly stood up turning to the door. "Kakashi-sensei" They said in unison, each completely freaked and scared of what Kakashi might do, not even seeing the three shadow clones in the steam.

"Shame on you three. You better at least be wearing your bathing suits under those towels." He said in a warning voice.

Naruto grins rubbing the back of his head. "Of course Kakashi-sensei. We aren't that dumb, right guys?"

Sasuke and Sakura nodded their head. "Right."

Kakashi raised his eyebrow. "Oh really,"

Without a moment's pause his clones attacked the three, ripping off their towels to reveal nothing under them. Sakura got an eyeful of Naruto and Sasuke blushing uncontrollably as she tried to cover her body from them. It took them all a while before realizing the embarrassment could be solved by hiding in the water.

The three sat in the water completely silent for over an hour until Kakashi handed them back their towels. "Let that be a lesson to you. I don't care if you share, but you best be wearing something underneath." He said while walking off with an evil smile and a proud glint in his eyes. Sometimes he just enjoyed torturing them a little too much.

--

Sakura's nose bled a little as she remembered the sight of Naruto and Sasuke's naked bodies. But more importantly she learned there was one thing Naruto certainly beat Sasuke in. In fact he might have been twice as big. The though made her blush uncontrollably and that didn't go un-noticed by ether of the girls at Kurenai's side.

Ino squealed. "You did once, didn't you? You saw them naked too."

Sakura blushed heavily. "Err, yeah...Kakashi-sensei caught us one day and as punishment he held our towels hostage for nearly an hour, saying every time he caught us he would steal our towels, so we better wear something under them like at the beach, and the first time we didn't have anything and…" Sakura's blush engulfed her face, threatening to kill her from loss of blood. "Since then we've always worn our bathing suits."

Kurenai glared. "I'll get that pervert, stealing a woman's towel when she's bathing. He's just like his sensei."

Sakura shook her head. "You need to understand Kurenai-san, we are like family. He was just giving us a lesson."

Then something no one expected happened. "Which one's bigger." Hinata asked with a heavy blush.

"Naruto bigger, he's a 10 where as Sasuke's a 5." She said without even thinking, causing Hinata to faint and Ino to squeal. "Shit, I-I-I me-mean I-I-I-I didn't AH fuck!" Sakura hung her head down.

Kurenai crossed her arms and glared. "You three are just perverts."

Ino giggled. "You're just thinking of away to get alone with Asuma-sensei"

Kurenai blushed.

Sakura's eyes caught Kurenai's blush "You can go to the far corner of the cave. There's a small hot spring there, but it's really foggy. It would do fine for your business. As thanks for this information, don't go telling Kakashi-sensei."

Kurenai nodded her head. "I won't say a thing, but if you'll excuse me, I'm kind of interested in what you said earlier about Naruto and Sasuke holding back in their fights."

Sakura nods. "Well we all were,"

Ino glared. "So you weren't trying in our fights, you didn't take me seriously"

Sakura shook her head. "No, no I was trying Ino. It's just we were all very tired from fighting Orochimaru."

"OROCHIMARU!" Kurenai shouted out with wide eyes

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei thinks that's also the reason why the Hokage sent us all here. Because our secrets are going to be broken if he makes a move at the finals."

Kurenai blinks. "You three fought a sannin, and managed to pass the exams as well?"

Sakura nodded. "Hai, in fact we've been training under the sannin. If you want to see how strong we really are, I'll take you to watch Naruto and Sasuke's fight. Just let me get Juno, I really haven't spent much time with her since arriving in Konoha."

--

_**(AN: Yawn I'm going to make this short and get some sleep, For those arguing the Kurenai Asuma paring sorry but they where a real couple in Naruto and Kurenai was pregenate with Asuma's child might be a spoiler for a few people but they are just about at that point in the anime anyways, That is why I am keeping it because it was real. Also for those wondering when the Naruto/Sakura moments are comming just have patients this is a Naruto/Sakura fic but they are still warming up in their relationship. I've also made a small mini lemon of Naruto and Sakura that will be comming soon... Heh, If you guys are growing impatient I can put up my well plan smut lemon or one shot I've been storing on my comp.**_

_**Theirs not much to talk about this chapter sooo thats all for an authors note)**_


	40. Arc II: Tranquility

Chapter 39

--

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto, you have an audiance." Sakura said as she pointed to Kurenai, Ino and Hinata

Kakashi sighed as he entered the room. "I see. Well I'm sure Sakura has already told you. Please don't interfere with the matches; you will bring more harm to yourself and them if you get in the way. Only me and Sakura can jump in."

The group nodded as Kakashi flipped through several hand seals and slammed his hand down on the paper seal on the wall. **"Divine Protection, five sided Barrier." **Suddenly six seals began to glow as the outdoor arena became encased in a barrier. "I can only hold the barrier up for 20 minutes guys."

Naruto and Sasuke nodded. "Hai,"

"BEGIN" Sakura shouted out. As Naruto and Sasuke leapt back a small poof of smoke incased them as they summoned up their swords.

"Ready teme." Naruto scrawled as Sasuke just snorted.

"Hn, here I come." **"Sharingan" **Sasuke called out as he activated his sharingan.

**"Taju Kage Bunshin no jutsu." **Naruto said as he engaged Sasuke with 20 different clones, breaking into what seemed like a casual Taijutsu match, even if it was a high level of punches, kicks, counters and twist.

Naruto kept Sasuke on the balls of his feet as his more advanced style of Kage Bunshins held up to his punches instead of vanishing into puffs of smoke.

Sasuke dodged a sweep kick while releasing another clone back into the pile. He found himself hard pressed to keep up as his back was pressed against the barrier. He punched another clone and locking up with an elbow to another clone, followed up by a knee, only to receive a hard kick that sent him slamming against the barrier like wall.

"Gah, dobe, your coordination with clones is becoming annoying." Sasuke crossed his fingers.

**"Kage Bunshin no jutsu." **Sasuke said as a clone formed near him with its sharingan activated. It bought Sasuke enough time to catch his breath and perform a set of Kaiton seals.

**"Kaiton: Karyu Endan" **A large flame shoot out from Sasuke. It rose to take the form of a dragon as it roared through the air while burning through the clones. It traveled at fast speeds towards Naruto.

Naruto eyed the dragon with careful force as he yanked out a scroll from his jacket while flipping through several seals. **"Suiton: Daibakufu no jutsu." (Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique)**

Water began to gather around Naruto from various locations. As it rises before him into a gigantic spiral he rushed it at Sasuke's fire dragon, destroying it into nothing more than hot steam blasting their faces.

Naruto wiped his forehead. "Phew, that was close-" **"Chidori" **Sasuke cried out, giving advanced warning.

"Oh shit." Naruto leapt away, just barely dodging the lethal jutsu that would have went through his gut. Naruto flips back with a scowl. "I'll have to finish this quick. But I'm sure you'll love this jutsu."

Naruto yanks a red scroll out of his vest while biting down on his thumb. He begins flipping through several seals until the scroll seems to glow and flashes with red. He tosses it into the air just as the scroll started incinerating. **"Kaiton: Six sides of the Immortal Phoenix."** "Rise the will of fire" Naruto commanded as the scroll bursts into flames, showering six different locations.

Sasuke's eyes widen as he sees six birds of fire rising from all around him, all a different color of intensity, "FUCK!" Was Sasuke's only reaction as the birds took flight, with a screech, flying after him. Sasuke could see the very thin strings of chakra connecting to each bird as he sent them after Sasuke.

Sasuke began to run around the field, trying to come up with a means to escape the six hellish birds of fire. **"Suiton: Suijinheki" **Sasuke summoned up a large wall of water to enclose and protect him as one of the birds slammed into the water followed by a second, both turning into nothing more than steam but as his wall came down he noticed the four birds seemingly waiting for their prey to escape the wall of water.

Sasuke lowered his head and raised his hand. "I give."

Naruto nodded as he dispelled the birds, slamming them back into the piles of ash from whence they came, destroying the origin of the birds to prevent them from sprouting again while he looks at his scroll. "Damn, that was a perfect waste of a scroll. I figured you'd put up more of a fight than that against them."

Sasuke sighed. "I wasn't expecting them, and Suiton is not one of my stronger elements. How come the other two didn't return though?"

Naruto smirks. "Because I made it so when the bird vanishes it doesn't reappear without a chakra strand connecting it. I can create up to 10 birds, one for each finger, but six is draining enough on my reserves."

Sasuke nods. "I see," He said, taking note to the much calmer demeanor Naruto had on. "That's a pretty hard jutsu to defend from. Other than escaping under ground, the birds can flank you on any side."

Naruto nodded. "Naturally, that's why I expected you to slip under ground. Why didn't you?"

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. "Just as you said. You expected me to. I noticed during our fight that one of your clones vanished from the originals, meaning one…" He tapped his foot on the ground. "is underneath me."

Naruto grinned "Damn, I really thought I out planned you."

Sasuke tilts his head to the side. "Pffh, Dream on dobe, and if I had known they weren't reoccurring I might have been able to escape them."

Naruto nods. "Probably, or if you could figure out how to cut the chakra strings."

Sasuke shakes his head. "I'd need a seal of the Fuuma clan and I'm out of those."

Naruto gives and "Ah"

Kakashi releases the seals with a clap of his hands. "Good work you two. Though I think you could have put more effort into it Sasuke and Naruto. You still need to work on your reserves. That seems to be your most powerful Kaiton, however it is quiet draining."

Naruto nods. "Hai, Sensei."

"Naruto, if you were planning on ambushing Sasuke underground, what jutsu did you have planned? I didn't think you knew any Doton jutsu other than Jiraiya-sama's swamp of the underworld?" Sakura asked seriously.

Naruto shrugged. "Eh, Rasengan?"

Sasuke sweatdropped. "You mean you honestly didn't have a plan once you got me down there other than Rasengan."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head with a smile. "Hehehehe"

Sasuke glared. "Dobe, I should've known."

Team seven turns to a stunned Kurenai, Ino and Hinata. As the girls just blink Kurenai speaks for them. "When? How? Wow!"

Kakashi sighs. "Naruto here is our seal expert. He has become so proficient that he is able to take any jutsu, even some bloodline jutsu he sees and translate them into a scroll. Sasuke is our strategist, stealth, and assassination expert. His Taijutsu talent is higher than most ANBU, including me. But his true potential lies in the shadow ops and interrogation. Sakura is our team's medic, in fact she is almost on par with Tsunade-sama, in the field she's also our poison expert."

Each takes a bow while Sakura picks up Juno. "We all have foxes, except for Kakashi-sensei, that specialize in our field. Juno is our team's medic, Naka is the team leader and powerhouse, while Sepro, Sasuke's fox, is our team's shadow expert."

Sasuke sighs as he places his hands in his pockets. "Well, I'm getting out of here. I'm going to go head into town and see what's up there."

Naruto shakes his head. "There are no good targets around, we've scared them off."

Sasuke snarls. "I know, but I like to check dobe."

Kakashi tosses a scroll to Sasuke. "Try to locate Asuma-san. He should be in town with them."

Sasuke nods before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

Naruto sighs. "Well, I'm going to rewrite that scroll, see you guys." Naruto said vanishing in a puff of smoke as well, leaving just Kakashi and Sakura.

"Eh, Icha Icha senses are tingling, bye-bye." Kakashi said, vanishing before Kurenai could ask another question.

"Icha, Icha sense...what the fuck, that's your excuse for ditching me?" Sakura shouted at Kakashi as she turned to the three question-filled people with a sigh. "Err, no way I'm going to escape you, am I?" She said with a small deppressed I'm doomed look on her face.

Kurenai shook her head. "Nope."

Sakura sighed as she scratched her fox's ears. "Well, ask your questions."

"When did you learn all this stuff? I mean, for you to be on par with Tsunade you couldn't have learned it within the few months you were in Konoha or with Kakashi." Kurenai said.

Sakura nodded her head sitting down on the grass. "Hai, we didn't. The truth is, Hokage-sama has had us secretly train under Kakashi and the sannins for the last three years. The Orochimaru scene was just a scam for the council due to the outrage that Tsunade and Jiraiya wanted to train barely genin qualified shinobis. With the council subdued into thinking we were captured nins, we got away with all sorts of things including the hunting missions in Oto you heard about."

The four just remained silent until Ino broke it. "Forehead, you mean your cold heartedness was just a show?"

Sakura nods. "Eh, sorta. I've been training to be emotionless because I have the highest emotions of the group, but yeah, it was just as show Ino-chan. I don't really hate you. You're an okay friend...I guess."

Ino glared. "You guess? What the hell forehead?"

Sakura eye twitches. "Ino-pig"

"Forehead"

"Pig"

"Forehead"

"Pig Whore"

"..."

Sakura smirks her victory at the silent Ino. "Don't test me Ino-chan. But Kurenai-san, I thought you knew of the whole thing."

Kurenai rubs her arm nervously. "I did way back when it started, but I kind of fell into believing it was real because the Hokage-sama started saying the scrolls were just in case and he never told me it was you guys. He just said to make genjutsu scrolls that someone could learn off of, that and you guys did very good acting."

Sakura nods. "Thank Kenji-sensei."

Kurenai blinked. "You guys trained under Kenji? The wandering Kenji?"

Sakura nodded. "Hai, for about a year here. He taught us our family kenjutsu and some philosophy and even helped sharpen our skills in our given fields."

Ino sighs. "How the hell did you three get so lucky forehead girl?"

Sakura lowered her head while speaking in a sad tone "We lost our childhood. We aren't the lucky ones. The only family and friends some of us have come to know is this team. I would give up all this training just to wash away the memories of my step dad, and in the case of others I'm sure they'd throw away their ninja careers just for a hug from their parents or someone at all during their childhood." Sakura smiled. "But we've come to embrace that childhood as team seven. We are like the family none of us had."

Sakura sushined away in the silence with Juno in her arms. She had no desire to stay and chat on such a subject. She knew she couldn't talk about Naruto and Sasuke's problems when they weren't around and she didn't want to explain the bonds she held with Sasuke and Naruto. Or the increasingly confusing feelings she was experiencing between the two in the game of tug of war they played on her heart. She knew one was going to be the bond of a brother and one was going to be the love of her life, but she could not decide which one.

--

Sakura exhaled a deep breath as she entered her room and setting Juno on her bed. She looked to the framed pictures of her and her team and saw one of the many now dusty scrolls Kenji said she might need one day laying against the corner beam of the room, just a few feet above her bed that had become her thin shelf, She looked at the center picture of her, Kakashi, Kenji, Naruto and Sasuke. It was taken during one of their trips in town. Beside it was a picture of just team seven and flanking them was one picture of just her and Sasuke when he finally gave into her request for a date to one of the town festivals. The date wasn't anything special, she didn't even get to kiss Sasuke. It was just some time alone together during a party it seemed. Then she looked at the picture on the other side with just her and Naruto. In this one they seemed much more lively together on their date. Instead of getting bored and talking the whole time, Naruto kept the conversation lively with her and entertained her every step of the way. She wondered sometimes if maybe that wasn't the turning point for her feelings deepening for the blonde or that maybe it was just her growing up.

She didn't know, but it was one time she really wished she could figure out her heart. She cared deeply for Sasuke, but it was clear to Sakura that he wasn't planning on returning it anytime soon. She could wait, she knew she could, but the question that got her so much was, did she truly want to wait for Sasuke? She had no clue how long it would take for him, or if he would ever return her feelings. But she knew it would have to be after he resolved his battle with his brother that would bite deeply into his heart. His hate for his brother still preoccupying him, even if it was dulling, it was still what occupied his mind.

Naruto however was a completely different matter. He was waiting on her and he truly cared for her and made her smile no matter what the circumstances were. He just had a sort of glow and touch about him that was calm and comforting, even when he was loud and annoying. Though she had come to see all sides of Naruto: the happy, the sad, the depressed, the funny, and the serious; each side made him whole. But she was still a little scared about what would happen to Sasuke if she gave up Sasuke for him. Could she really see Naruto as more than a friend and be comfortable with it? Or would the thought of leaving Sasuke alone forever haunt her with what if's?"

Sakura tossed herself onto her bed in a heap with a sigh. Coming back to the hotel and smiling with them brought the memories of how happy they are as a family. She feared losing this family. It was truly her only happy family. Even if she repaired her relationship with her mother, she could never fully get over her childhood. The things her stepfather had said and done still haunted her and no matter how much she might beg for forgiveness, it still wouldn't change the fact that at the time she did nothing but drink.

If she made the wrong choice, she was sure her happy little family would tear itself apart. She was sure one would leave them with hate and Naruto and Sasuke both held the idea that once they hated something, they never released that hate.

Sakura let out a muffled sigh into her pillow. _"They're so troublesome. Sometimes I wonder if I should even pick either one of them and instead just run off with some new person. Hah! Who am I kidding? Neither would let me. Hell, I wouldn't let myself. What have you two done to me?"_

Sakura flipped onto her back and let Juno crawl up onto her legs until they both fell asleep.

--

Naruto however was inside his room staring at his master migraine maker of a seal. Even with the information Naka had been slipping to him, the seal was to complex. Everything about the seal was complex. Sometimes he wondered if demons didn't just come up with strange things bending the laws of everything known to man just to get kicks. Hell, he wondered if demons even followed the laws.

Naruto let out a long tired sigh, "I'm getting close, just a couple more months and I will have it. There's got to be a way to make it so it doesn't bind Sakura to me." He said out loud, knowing no one could hear him besides Naka who was sleeping.

Naruto had his walls, floor, ceiling, objects, basically everything possible, rigged with security and silence seals. His room was safer than even the Hokage's office when it came to privacy. Plus the seals didn't hinder anything, they blended perfectly into his room. The only thing that reminded him of where they were was the faint glow when he activated them.

_"Hm, well I am past Orochimaru's scrolls, but there may be something I'm over looking in them. Ugh!"_

Naruto set the 5 foot scroll aside, leaning it against his wall as he rubs his head. "I'm hungry."

--

Naruto enters the dinning room of the hotel only to find Choji sitting at the bar eating a large plate of BBQ pork.

"Hey Choji, is the pork any good?" Naruto asked as he took a seat next to Choji, waiting for the chef to come out.

"Yeah munch best munch I've ever munch had." He wolfed down the pork like a chain eater.

Naruto nods his head "I'll give them a try; you seem to be enjoying them."

--

Naruto was actually awe struck at the human eating machine beside him. Choji seemed to be able to eat nonstop. Naruto only managed to finish a plate and a half whereas Choji was on his sixth plate.

"Choji I have a question, what's your favorite food, from a fellow food connoisseur like myself?"

Choji pauses for a moment. "BBQ pork, but I like all food equally. I think food is all great."

Naruto chuckles. "I should have known."

Choji raises an eyebrow. "What's your favorite?"

Naruto shrugs. "I am not really sure. Ramen is still great for me, but now that I've tried others I don't know, but ramen's definitely near the top."

Choji nods. "I heard you and Sasuke had a good spar. According to Ino, you kicked his ass."

Naruto grins. "Hai, but I think if he went underground he might have beaten me. I only had a Rasengan planned."

Choji thinks. "You should consult Shikamaru. He's a genius, he might be able to help you out with that little problem."

Naruto nods. "Hai, I think I'll do just that. Enjoy the pork."

Choji nods. "Later man,"

--

_**(AN: As you can see it's now staring to become a war inside Sakura's heart, Who will win who will become the brotherly figure and who will come her destine lover... Well There's not much of a choice there this is a Naru/Saku paring however like all wars many battles are fought some are won and others are lost, Will Naruto manage to catch Sakura's heart on the first attempt or will the paths of fate clash into a forceful decisions. **_

_**Next Chapter summery. The rise of a legacy the fall of a king new jutsu are born and the war over Haruno Sakura heart deepens.**_

**_A nice tip to you Naruto fans that are having a hard time watching it, Youtube has ever manga chapter and animecrazy dot net holds every episode of the series all the way up to shippuddens latest release number 54 or 55 I believe, Least they are how I get my helping of Naruto without going mentally insain._**

**_Naru/Saku rules Oh and I'll take up your little contest spazzgirl sounds...Intresting and nosebleeding I've been dying to come up with a reason to release my lemony filled screw up of an attempt at a story... Heheheh the evil kyuubi voice in my head made me do it.)_**


	41. Arc II: Shoji and Pancakes

Chapter 40

--

Sasuke glares at the board. "Check." Shikamaru said for the fourth time.

Sasuke grinds his teeth as he moved his piece out of check by capturing Shikamaru's bishop.

Shikamaru smirked. "And, checkmate. I win again Sasuke."

Sasuke growls. "Damnn you."

Shikamaru nods. "Hey, don't feel bad. You've lasted longer than my own father who taught me the game. Your problem is you don't think with all your pieces Sasuke. You only use your power pieces and ignore the pawns, letting them be sacrificed because they are weak."

Sasuke sighs. "I just can't see the strategy with them, but thank you Shikamaru."

Naruto knocked on the door. "Hey Shikamaru, you in here?"

Shikamaru raised and eyebrow. "Yeah, I am Naruto. Come in, Sasuke is with me too."

Naruto opens the door. "Sup teme?"

Sasuke sighs. "Getting my ass handed to me in Shoji (Chess)."

Naruto grins. "Teh, so you finally found a worthy opponent then?"

Sasuke nodded. "Well I'm sure you came here to talk to Shikamaru about something. I'm going to go feed Sepro and ponder about a way to beat the brainiac."

Naruto sits down on the forfeited cushion of Sasuke. "I need some advice."

Shikamaru sighs. "Shoot. But we do it over a game of Shoji. Sasuke gave me a good run and I want an easy victory."

Naruto studies the board. "I'm not too bright on it. Sasuke tried to explain it to me but I never thought of a playing method."

Shikamaru nods. "That's cool." Shikamaru rearranged the pieces to their starting position. "So what did you want to talk about?"

Naruto nods. "Well, has Ino told you about my spar with Sasuke."

Shikamaru nods as he makes the first move with his knight. "Hai, she has. In fact she wouldn't shut up about it."

Naruto sighs. "It wasn't my best performance. The only way I can seem to finish my battles lately is through raw power and costly finishers like the Six Phoenixes. I drained myself pretty low, I wouldn't have been able to pull out another move if Sasuke destroyed them all and I would have been finished." Naruto makes his move.

Shikamaru moves his piece. "Maybe you're thinking about your fights wrongly. Why do you draw on your chakra for high powered jutsu that cost so much?"

Naruto moves his. "Because...I have a huge amount, very huge."

Shikamaru makes his move, capturing a piece of Naruto's. "Maybe that's just it Naruto. You take your advantage of a huge chakra supply for granted. A person can have infinite chakra and still lose a fight to an opponent with much less chakra that uses a lot of low chakra jutsus. Try to stop thinking about jutsu that require so much power, and put it into a glass."

Naruto moves. "A glass?"

Shikamaru nods while moving his piece. "Hai, judge your chakra and conserve it. Count how much chakra you have left after a jutsu and how much chakra the jutsu will require. It's my guess that you don't do that. You just perform the jutsu and hope it works."

Naruto nods. "Hai, I do." Naruto ponders the board before moving again.

Shikamaru sighs. "You said your dream is to be Hokage, but you will never make that dream if you don't think. A great shinobi must require not only jutsu and skills, but a mind. Hokage-sama told me that, only reversed."

Naruto sighs. "Okay, so I need to start taking my chakra consumption seriously for every jutsu and weighting its effects, both bad and good."

Shikamaru captures another of Naruto's key pieces. "Yeah."

Naruto captures a piece from Shikamaru. "Okay, but as I said, that still leaves me with a problem. All I have are high costing jutsu."

Shikamaru moves his piece. "What about Kage Bunshin and Rasengan? They aren't that high costing are they?"

Naruto nods. "No they're pretty low, I can do hundreds." He moved his pawn again.

Shikamaru sighed as he looked at the board for a long time then back at Naruto. "Why not make jutsu with their bases? You apparently modified your Bunshins to withstand more than one punch. Why not find other uses?"

Naruto nods. "That's not a bad idea, not a bad one at all. With the low cost of Kage Bunshin to me I could use the jutsu more than once."

Shikamaru nods as he moves again, suddenly a voice spoke behind them. "You know why Kage Bunshin was invented Naruto?" Said Asuma as he studied the game Shikamaru was playing.

Naruto shook his head. "No Asuma-sensei, but my guess would be paper work since they keep their memories."

Suddenly Kakahsi spoke up. "Actually it wasn't invented for paper work, but that seems pretty useful."

"Oh?" Was Naruto's response as he made his move.

Jiraiya appeared. "Actually, most of the Yondaime's jutsu are incomplete Naruto."

Naruto raised an eyebrow after turning his attention to his sensei behind him peering over his shoulder in interest of the game. "Really? They seem pretty complete to me."

Jiraiya shook his head as Shikamaru made a move. "Actually, the only complete jutsu was the seal for you know who. But he was an elemental man just like you Naruto."

Naruto moved and captured one of Shikamaru's pieces, getting a grumble from the boy as he moved into his thinking pose. "Really?"

Jiraiya nods as he forms the Rasengan. "The Rasengan is definitely incomplete. He wanted to merge it with his element, lighting. His Kage Bunshin was the same way, and again with his Hiraishin. However his Hiraishin he did come close to managing to finish, but he could not completely. He could never bypass the seals required because he lacked chakra." Jiraiya said as Shikamaru made another move.

Naruto sighed. "So I need to think about completing them?"

Kakashi nodded. "And that's what we are going to spend this month on. When you finish your chess game, I want you to meet someone."

Naruto nodded his head as he moved his piece, causing Shikamaru to enter a thinking pose again. "Alright. Oh, Kakashi-sensei, I was wondering could you teach me that Inner Decapitation you used on Sasuke that one time? Shikamaru pointed out to me that if I could have had my clone perform that on Sasuke while he was holding off the birds, I might have beaten him because his mind was focused on escaping them and not the trap that laid waiting."

Kakashi nods as Shikamaru hesitantly makes a move which Naruto counters. "Check Shikamaru."

Shikamaru grumbles to himself. "Damnn" He entered his thinking pose yet again.

Everyone waited patiently until Shikamaru exits his pose and tips his king over. "Good game Naruto, it seems you win." Everyone's jaw dropped at Shikamaru's statement.

Naruto grinned. "Cool, that was a good game. But why is everyone so shocked?"

Shikamaru eyebrow twitched. "I've never been beating in a game of Shoji in my entire life."

Naruto blinked. "Really? Wow I guess that makes me your first loss"

Shikamaru nods. "Yep, now if you'll excuse me I need to take a nap."

Naruto nods. "So Sensei who's the new guy we get to meet?"

--

Naruto stands before a rather bored looking ANBU with a wood mask covering his face. "This is Yamato." Tsunade said as she pulled off her necklace. "Here, I want you to wear this for your training okay."

Naruto accepts the necklace. "But, why?"

Tsunade smirks. "Because it brings me luck and you need luck for your training."

Naruto looks to Kakashi who snaps his Icha Icha shut. "Today, we are going to see if we can't finish that Rasengan. You already know your element is wind Naruto. So now, we are going to try and incorporate wind chakra into the rasengan."

Jiraiya points to Yamato. "He's here to keep the fox in check. He has the same bloodline as the first Hokage, to control Bijuu."

Naruto nods his head. "So basically, this isn't going to be easy."

Kakashi shook his head. "No. In fact we have to go to the second floor cave we found last year."

Naruto nods. "Hai. Well, let's get this started then."

--

Naruto stands in a very dark cave inside a nine pillar circle with candles lit all around him. He notices Yamato standing beside a rather large pool of water with a dead serious expression on his face. Kakashi just eyes Naruto. "I've already taught you how to control wind through the leaf cutting exercise and the water fall exercise. So now we must try molding wind chakra into chakra. You will possibly need to go one tailed."

Naruto gulps he was just barely getting the first tail under control. "Right."

Naruto crosses his fingers. "I'm going to need clones for this, right?"

Kakashi nods. "Probably. Jiraiya said you needed clones at first to make the Rasengan. This time, not only will you be infusing normal chakra, but you will be adding an element to it."

**"Taju Kage Bunshin no jutsu." **Naruto said as he formed five clones and began to work.

--

Ino sighed as she looked around. She notices Sasuke sitting by the stream and looking into the water "Oi Sasuke-kun, where's forehead girl?"

Sasuke shakes his head. "In town working at the hospital, like she always is."

Ino sits down next to Sasuke. "What you going to do Sasuke-kun? I mean in training for the exams."

Sasuke glared at Ino while scooting away. "Kakashi-sensei is having me work on Taijutsu and speed."

"Oh" Ino said, of course she had no clue what she was going to work on. After her performance with Sakura and seeing the fight between Naruto and Sasuke she didn't know where to begin training. "You want to go out on a date Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke sighed. "No Ino, I'm far too busy training for the finals. I'm paired up against that Gaara guy. Besides, you should really spend more time training to be a strong shinobi than flirting. Look at Sakura, she's a prime example of what you could become if you put the effort into it."

Ino jaw gapped slightly as she glared into the water. _"Forehead still always seems to out do me." _

"Ino don't be pissed at Sakura for being strong. Instead ask for her help. Well I'm outta here. I have to get back to training."

Ino nodded her head "Hai, thank you for talking with me Sasuke."

"Hn, you're the one that talked to me. Besides, Sakura said you'd listen to me before you'd listen to her." Sasuke said as he walked off leaving Ino to stare at her reflection.

_"You really still care about me forehead."_ Ino sighs as she turns her gaze to the town. "Might as go see what she's up to in the hospital."

--

Shikamaru glanced at Choji. "Hey Choji, Ino wants to head to town and Asuma-sensei said we had to go in at least a group of three. You want to come?"

Choji shrugged. "Sure, but why are you going to town Ino-chan?"

Ino gives a half hearted smile. "I want to see what forehead is up too."

--

"Damn it! We've lost him." Sakura said as she wiped her forehead with the back of her arm.

Tsunade sighs as she grabs her apprentice's shoulder. "You did great Sakura; even I couldn't have done better. His injuries were just too great."

Sakura nods. "Hai Tsunade-shishou, but he was a simple villager. He shouldn't have been part of this."

Tsunade sighed while patting her apprentices back. "It's what we call an innocent of war. Those that get hurt when they weren't even supposed to be part of it. Every war has them, the only thing we can do is try our best to save them. Unfortunately this one is another loss."

Sakura sighs. "Yeah, I guess your right Tsunade-shishou. Thanks."

Tsunade shakes her head. "You've got the day off. I believe Ino is waiting in the lobby."

Sakura nods her head. "Hai, thank you Tsunade-shishou."

--

"Oi, forehead why the long face?" Ino asked, noticing the tired and sad expression along with the baggy eyes on Sakura.

Sakura rolls her eyes. "Lost another patient today."

Ino walked beside her friend. "Well, you tried your best didn't you?"

Sakura nods. "Hai,"

Sakura glances at the clock. "Want to get lunch? It is my lunch break now."

Ino nodded her head. "Sure, Choji and Shikamaru went to hang out with Kiba and Shino to train."

--

Sakura grins. "Come on Ino, you have to try the pancakes."

Ino shook her head. "No do you know how much fat is in them? I am on a diet. Shouldn't you be on one too forehead?"

Sakura chuckled. "Live a little, besides we burn it all off during training don't we?"

Ino glared. "Figures."

Sakura glares at the waiter. "If you bring us anything besides pancakes, I'll hurt you. Is that clear?"

The waiter nodded his head. "Hai, two pancake specials coming right up. What would you like on them?"

"Strawberries, butter and... and extra maple syrup." Sakura said with slight drool as Ino glared at her friend.

"And you call me a pig," She turned to the waiter. "What type of toppings."

The waiter nodded. "Well you can have any fruit and any toping."

Ino blinks. "Well...anything fat free"

Sakura glares. "She'll have Blueberry with butter and syrup."

The waiter nods. "To drink?"

"Water" Ino shouts out before Sakura could pile another fat filled object into her lunch.

Sakura sighs. "I'll take some of the house tea."

The waiter nods. "Hai, I will be a few minutes."

Sakura nods. "Take your time." Sakura said. As the waiter disappeared Ino glared.

"Why the fuck did you order for me forehead? I told you I was on a diet. What the hell!" Ino nearly shouted.

Sakura held up her hand. "Sheesh. What's one lunch going to do?"

Ino glares. "Well it will make my thighs look fat, my cheeks puff out, and god I don't even want to start with what it will do to my figure. My ass is going to look huge."

Sakura sighs. "Was I really as bad as you?" She said questioningly as she leaned back.

Ino glares. "What, don't you want to look good for Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura shrugs. "Actually Sasuke could care less about a girls appearance right now. He's not going to care about any girl until his brother's dead."

Ino continues her glare. "So what, doesn't mean you need to destroy your figure."

Sakura shook her head. "Ino life's to short to have it sour, relax. Trust me, your figure will go when it goes no matter how much dieting you do."

Ino frowns as she watches the waiter walks up with two plates of pancakes stacked over a foot high. "Two Pancake specials. One strawberry and one blueberry, enjoy." The waiter said as he left to fetch the drinks.

Ino's jaw dropped as she watched Sakura dive into the pancakes without a care or shame. "FOREHEAD!"

Sakura swallows her bite. "What? Eat and enjoy, besides I'm paying for this so you better not let it go to waste."

Ino glared as she took a small bite Sakura smirked. "Good huh?" Ino just nodded her head.

Sakura chucked as she continued eating and sipped her tea.

After finishing half her stack Sakura slid her plate aside. "Ah, seesh I haven't eaten that much since Naruto's date."

Ino choked on her water. "What! You dated the dobe?"

Sakura nodded. "Hai, I've dated Naruto once and Sasuke once."

Ino's jaw dropped. "How the hell did you get him to take you on one?"

Sakura sighed. "Well he made me promise to take Naruto's offer up on a date. This is the place we came to. He and Sasuke seem to have a love of pancakes."

Ino squeals. "So what was the date like?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Which one? Surprisingly both were great, though Sasuke's could have been...less boring."

"Psh, no date of Sasuke-kun's could ever be boring." Ino said with a glare.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? I'll tell you about it while we kill some time waiting for the waiter to come. Sasuke will kill for your leftovers."

Ino blushed. "You mean he's-" Sakura silenced her with a "don't start that fangirl crap" look.

"Yes Ino, that's why I ordered for you. Since your so keen on dieting, and please whatever you do, don't start that fawning over Sasuke crap. Everyone hates it, especially Sasuke. I think when I stopped doing it is when he started noticing me a little." Sakura said as she stirred her syrup.

--

_**(AN: I know it's a bad spot to stop at, but I had no choice I didn't want to end in the middle of something big and leave you with a cliff hanger, I'll update again tomarrow like usual also on another note I'm still looking for a beta reader for the first 30 or so chapters. I'm wanting to clean it up so more people can enjoy the story and my beta's been trying to keep up with a chapter a day. Got plent of material just not enough time... If only Kage bunshin existed in reality.**_

_**Yes... They are eating pancakes in the middle of the day... Mmmm pancakes... they are good anytime think I'll have some now.**_

_**Next Chapter summery: Festival story and a bad resturant the boys dates.)**_


	42. Arc II: Dates

Chapter 41

--

"Sasuke-kun, please, please go with me to the festival." Sakura asks.

Sasuke rubs his head sighing. "Fine, but on one condition."

Sakura smiles. "Name it."

Sasuke points to Naruto. "You have to take up one of his offers of a date. If I'm taking yours up, you're taking his up. I'm getting sick of the annoying asking."

--

Sakura strolled through the town's small festival celebrating the harvest festival that seemed to be a tradition back when the town was a farming community. She wraps her arms around Sasuke who walks slightly off pace, not really caring to slow down or speed up for Sakura, just walking how he wants.

Sakura tries to pull Sasuke to one of the local booths. "Hn, I don't feel like that one." Was Sasuke's response to most of the stands with sweets.

"Oh come on Sasuke, why won't you eat any." Sakura said trying to hand him a stick of pocky.

Sasuke turns his head. "Because I don't like the taste of sweets. They remind me of my brother." He said slightly dark. He knew Sakura didn't know the reason and he wasn't trying to be a bad date, he just didn't know how to do a date.

Sasuke pointed to a stand. "Let's go to that one." He said pointing to a stand covered with ANBU rip off masks.

Sakura followed him over as he picked up a pink cat mask. "Hn, this one would look good on you" He said trying to entertain her a little

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Neko, hmmm." She put the mask on until Sasuke noticed another mask in the far back.

"Sakura, over here." He said with a slight smile as he lifted up a black fox mask and placed it over his face. "What do you think?"

Sakura giggled as she set aside her cat mask and picked up the pink fox "Hey, they even got a yellow one for Naruto." She said placing the pink on over her face. "We should so get these for him. His birthdays in a few weeks."

Sasuke nodded his head. "Hai, besides the pink looks cute. It blends with your hair and brings out your eyes."

Sakura blushes, thanking the mask for hiding her cherry colored face. "Thanks Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke shrugs. "I think Naruto would agree. Pink masks are definitely your color Sakura." He said, walking over to the register and paying for the three masks.

Sakura leapt to his side with a giggle "I wonder why they have fox masks. Normally you only see fox things in the Kyuubi festivals."

Sasuke shrugged. "Every town has different things I guess. Before Kyuubi attacked the land of fire, he was considered the god of fire and wind. You need good wind to spread the seeds for harvest crops just like you need good sunlight and rain for them to prosper. Some believe Kyuubi was responsible for the breezes and the rain."

Sakura tilts her head. "Rain? Wouldn't that be the water god?"

Sasuke nods. "It's a mix. The water god was the Kyuubi's wife. As the legend goes, the Kyuubi would send his flames to his beloved above letting her know he had spread the seeds in the valleys below and she would respond to him by showering the fields with good rain for prosperous crops. But every country has a different harvest view. Ours, being the land of fire, had the Kyuubi. But that was all before the Kyuubi attacked."

Sakura nodded. "Cool. That's pretty interesting."

Sasuke nodded "Naruto's the one that told me about it. He's been studying up on his tenant for something I couldn't figure out."

Sakura nodded. "Me neither. I think he's trying to achieve what Jiraiya called a balance in which the host and the bijuu are peaceful to one another. The greater the balance, the easier and less harmful the power is."

Sasuke shrugs "No clue. But sounds about right, so where shall we eat?"

Sakura blinked. "You mean you didn't make reservations"

Sasuke hung his head. "No, I didn't."

Sakura sighed. "Well I guess we have no choice. How about a picnic?"

Sasuke nods "Hn, might be nice. Dobe showed me a cool spot you might like."

Sakura raised her eyebrow. "He actually helped you."

Sasuke chuckled. "Sakura sweety...you're the first date I've ever been on and frankly the first girl I've ever not let piss me off. Most of the time you annoy the hell out of me with your fangirling, but you have your good moments. But regardless...I don't look into dating. I have no interest in finding a girlfriend until I complete my goals. You should know by now that I will always put that before anything else."

Sakura sighs. "Yeah, I guess you're right"

--

Sakura sits on her picnic blanket with Sasuke who just blankly stares at her before shifting his gaze to the view of the city. "Hn, not a bad view of the town from here."

Sakura nods her head. "No, it's not"

Their was a long silence between the two. Sasuke knew it was bad to bring up something about Naruto to start a conversation, but he wasn't a social person. Despite him handling the business ends, a date was not business and Naruto would probably kill him if he tried to turn it into business.

_"Remember Sasuke, if you fuck up your date with Sakura-chan I'll kill you, She has been dying for a chance to date you. You better at least make an attempt. Don't half ass everything and ignore her, and above all don't stare at her body or you'll get killed by her." _Naruto's words ran through his head. He was still a little stunned Naruto was so accepting of it, but Sasuke knew it was because he wanted Sakura to be happy. Besides, Sasuke insured him a chance as well with his condition

Sakura finally broke the silence. "What's training with Kakashi-sensei been like?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Hn, not bad. Just more Taijutsu and lightning base jutsu."

Sakura nods "That's cool,"

There was another long silence until Sasuke sighed and broke it "What's training with Tsunade-sama like?"

Sakura sighs she didn't like that question. "Hell on Earth. She's a freaking slave driver."

Sasuke takes the hint to avoid the topic by her quick shoot down. The pause turns into a long silence yet again, until Sasuke finally decided it was getting late. "Come on, Sakura let's get back to the house."

--

"Night Sasuke-kun thanks for the date I really enjoyed it." Sakura said with a blush on her cheeks as she leaned into Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded his head. "Hn, you're welcome. I enjoyed it too Sakura." he turned around and opened his door. "Night Sakura."

"Wait Sasuke-kun." Sakura said hoping he wouldn't forget since she was practically leaning over with her eyes shut.

Sasuke caught onto the signal and kissed Sakura's cheek. "Night"

Sakura frowned. _"Cheek. Ugh! I swear sometimes, it's hopeless." _Sakura shouted at her self before storming into her room.

--

Ino just remains silent. "Cheek? The freaking cheek, and you were half leaned over with your eyes shut."

Sakura nodded her head. "Yeah, the only conversations we could strike up were when we were talking about Naruto oddly enough. It's like without him, everything else we do either sucks, or is boring as hell."

Ino giggles. "Maybe Sasuke-kun's not the one for you"

Sakura frowns as she leans on her elbows. "I've actually been wondering that."

Ino's jaw dropped "What, you're serious?"

Sakura nodded her head. "Well, every time I compare the dates, Naruto always wins. I had a blast with Naruto."

--

Sakura glared at Naruto "Alright Naruto, I promised Sasuke we could go on a date. But no ramen stands or cheap places. I want somewhere nice."

Naruto nods his head "Hai, dress up, okay Sakura-chan."

Sakura nods her head with a grunt as she walks into her room.

--

Naruto knocked on Sakura's door only to have her call out. "Sorry, sorry I'm running a little late. Tsunade-sama gave me the day off and I overslept" Sakura said as she quickly tried to finish fixing her hair. She caught wind from Tsunade that Naruto had booked reservations at the highest class restaurant in town and that it required formal dress.

--

"Whoa, whoa, hold on" Ino said cutting Sakura's story short

Sakura raised an eyebrow "Hm?"

Ino pointed at the floor. "This place is not a fancy high class place."

Sakura nodded her head "Hai, it's not now. If you'd let me continue, you'd find out why we ended up here"

--

Sakura appeared at the door in a dress her mom used to wear when she was Sakura's age. It was a snow white kimono with cherry blossom print under the blossoms with bits of silver thread as if depicting the blossoms blowing in the wind in a scattered pattern across the dress. She had her long hair hanging behind her with a few strands in the front dangling over her shoulders.

"Wow...you look...well I don't think there could be words that could fit how beautiful you look." Naruto said as he scanned Sakura's dress once before returning his gaze straight at her face with a smile.

Sakura blushed as she looked Naruto over. He was wearing a formal dark blue shirt with black lining. His pants, not quite blending with his top shirt, but fitting his style just perfectly, were black with a little bit of dark blue lining near his sandals. The outfit fit loosely, yet securely around his body. His hair was clearly combed and wet but still retained its wild manner, only more appealingly than the bushy way it usually is. "You clean up nicely Naruto."

Naruto smiled. "Well shall we be going my lady?"

Sakura glared at him. "My lady?"

Naruto chuckled. "Well you are my date Sakura-chan. Lighten up a little."

--

Naruto kept Sakura laughing the whole time on the way to the restaurant with either funny comments and jokes, or tales of his pranks on people in Konoha as they arrived at the restaurant "The Samurai Sword".

Despite their reservations and perfect arrival time, the restaurant had annoyingly over booked, forcing them to wait a whole half hour. But Naruto still kept Sakura entertained with stories and jokes, occasionally complementing her on how good she looked in the dress and mixing in conversation over music they had on their music players, even going out for the picture of the date they now had.

Even after waiting a half hour just to get inside, they had to wait another 20 minutes to get a table and 15 minutes to get a waiter.

Sakura glared at the menu finally picking something that looked good. "I'll take the chicken and a glass of water please."

The waiter nodded his head. "Chicken and glass of water, and for you sir?"

Naruto smiled. "I'll take the steak and water too please."

The waiter nodded. "Steak and water, how would you like that cooked?"

Naruto thought for a moment. "Medium well please."

The waiter nodded again. "Medium well. Thank you sir, and have a good evening."

Sakura was slightly stunned, Naruto didn't order ramen and was even using manners. "Why didn't you order ramen?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Please Sakura-chan, this is a high class restaurant. You just don't eat ramen anywhere, besides it's a date."

Sakura nods her head with a slight smile. "Well, you seem to be doing good."

Naruto nodded. "Despite how crappy they were with our reservations?"

Sakura nods "Yeah, that kind of sucked."

Naruto glanced around. "This place is pretty, the colors match nice."

Sakura nodded her head. "Hai, I like that cherry blossom setup they have over there."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah me too, reminds me of the cherry tree in the cave."

--

The waiter arrived with completely screwed up meals for the second time until Naruto finally lost it. "Look, she ordered chicken and water and I ordered a medium well done steak and water. You first bring me an undercooked steak that could have put me in the hospital and the wrong drink and her chicken was burned. Then you screw up again. I am sorry but we can not accept these services. I respectfully request to see your manager."

The waiter nodded his head as Sakura poked the second attempt of a meal. It wasn't even chicken, instead he gave her fish. And she knew she didn't order sushi. She wasn't a huge fan of it and the way they prepared it clearly said that it wasn't supposed to be raw.

The manager arrived and bowed his head. "I'm sorry for the trouble sir."

Naruto shook his head. "It's okay but please may we just get our meals? We haven't been getting anything right. First you mess up our reservations and keep us waiting for nearly an hour then we get bad food. She didn't even order fish, she ordered chicken and I ordered steak not…umm what is this, lamb?"

The manager bowed his head. "Sorry, sorry. I will take these back and have the chef make you new ones free of charge this time."

Naruto held up his hand. "Wait, you're charging us for the screw ups."

The manager nodded his head as Naruto stood up. "Come Sakura-chan, we are leaving. I'm not going to risk them messing up again. I'll pay this time, but don't think we are ever coming here again. I will be talking about this place to the Hokage."

The manager's eyes widen. "You're shinobis?"

Naruto nodded his head. "Hai."

The manager bowed his head. "Please don't close us down, we are sorry. It's just been a bad day, your whole meal is free."

Naruto turns his attention to Sakura helping her up. "No can do. I am sorry sir, but hustling us out our money is something I can not accept."

Sakura nodded her head. "We are sorry sir, but I have to agree with my date."

--

Naruto hung his head as his stomach growled. "I know it's not fancy or formal, but do you want to try a pancake place me and Sasuke found? It's actually got really good pancakes."

Sakura shrugged. "Anything's better than that Samurai Sword place. Ugh, I wanted to kill the waiter, but that manager…I think I might have actually went off on him."

Naruto nodded his head. "Well its over, nothing can change it."

--

Sakura looked over the selections. "Geez, don't they have anything dietary?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Why would you want something dietary?"

Sakura lowered her menu. "Because I'm on a diet."

"Why? You look skinny enough as it is. If you keep dieting then you're only going to hurt yourself." Naruto said in an even tone.

Sakura glared. "Because, I need to keep my looks."

Naruto shook his head. "Sakura-chan, looks don't win your battles. You're a kunoichi. The only thing your looks will get you besides a slight distraction of shinobis is sexual harassment when they're done beating you up. You need to eat to gain your strength. If you were just any other woman I wouldn't argue, but you're my teammate and friend so I'm going to put it to you bluntly. You're a kunoichi, you should worry more about your training and defending yourself than how thin you can get your waist. Besides...me and Sasuke could care less about looks."

Sakura sighed and picked up the menu again. "Fine, I'll get the strawberry pancakes. What are you getting?"

Naruto scanned the list a few times. "You know what, last time I was here with Sasuke I tried the blueberry and I've had chocolate chip and cherry already, so I'm going to go with strawberry too."

Sakura lowered her menu. "How many times have you been here?"

Naruto grinned. "A few times. Every time you're away with Tsunade or busy. Sasuke isn't a big fan of ramen and I'm not a big fan of some of the things he likes for breakfast so we settle on pancakes most of the time."

Sakura nods her head. "Well I hope this place is good."

Naruto nods as they quickly place their orders. "It will be just a few minutes since we always make them from scratch." Said the waiter

Sakura nodded her head. "Why'd you order me the special tea?"

Naruto grinned. "You'll like it, trust me on that."

It only took around ten minutes for the woman to return with two giant stacks of pancakes. "I can't eat all this."

Naruto nodded his head. "You're not supposed to. This place kinda prides itself on its customers not finishing the meal. We'll just take it home and give it to Kakahsi and Sasuke or have it for leftovers tomorrow morning."

Sakura nods her head as she tries it. "Wow, they're so good," She eats another one. "Soft, light and fluffy. Ooh, and are these real strawberries?"

Naruto nods. "All natural ingredients and freshly made."

Sakura eats around half the stack and slides it aside. "Phew, I'm done."

Naruto grinned. "Want to go for a walk and walk some of it off."

Sakura nods. "But aren't we taking this back."

Naruto nods. "We'll swing by this place and pick it up on our way back."

--

Naruto leads Sakura under a cherry tree. "You know I love these." He said catching a petal from the wind.

Sakura nods. "Hai, me too. I used to hang around them when I was little."

Naruto nods. "Hai, same here, but they are that beautiful." He said as he released the petals looking into Sakura eyes. "Nothing could ever beat the Sakura in my eyes right now." He said with a small blush.

Sakura blushed a deep shade of red as Naruto cupped her chin, his sapphire orbs melting into her jade green, his lips just inches from her face, his breath tickling on her lips "Because nothing could match the beauty of an angel."

Sakura leaned in closing the gap with a kiss that was supposed to be just a peck, but she couldn't pull away. It was as if his lips were glue as she shut her eyes while he deepened the kiss, his tongue slipping into her mouth for a french kiss.

When they finally broke apart Sakura became very flushed and red with embarrassment. "Let's get back Sakura-chan, it's getting late."

--

"Night Naruto." Sakura said her face still flushed from the kiss earlier.

Naruto kissed Sakura on the cheek. "Night Sakura-chan."

But before Naruto could escape to his room, Sakura grabbed him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "You're supposed to kiss your date on the lips after saying night. Now you can go."

Naruto blushed and left.

--

Ino squealed as she walked down the street with Sakura. "Wow, you even kissed him? Twice?"

Sakura nodded. "Hai, I mean the last kiss was just a peck. Though if he said something, I probably would have turned it into more." She said with a tint of pink lining her cheeks.

Ino squealed again. "Well, if you want my opinion as a friend, go with the one that you know will keep you happy, not the one you think will keep you happy."

Sakura sighed. "But what if I regret it?"

Ino shrugged. "Try a few more times alone with Sasuke and Naruto. Try to visualize which one will make you happier. That's what my mom always told me. Go for the one with heart, not the one with looks."

Sakura rolls her eyes. "Then why do you chase after Sasuke?"

Ino blushes. "I don't know anymore. Partly because we were so close when we were rivals. We had something to keep us growing strong and building our friendship, even if we yelled at each other our friendship was always based on each others approval, or something. Gah, I don't even know anymore."

Sakura nodded her head. "So if I pick Naruto, are you going to still go after Sasuke?"

Ino shrugs. "Honestly, I don't know. Lately I've been looking at others, but their's so many flaws or turn offs."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "What about Shikamaru?"

Ino shook her head. "Too lazy. I want someone that can give me a run for my money, someone with fire and spunk."

Sakura chuckles. "Someone who will fuck your brains out, then back in again for days until you can't walk."

Ino blushes. "Hey!...Well, shit, yeah kind of."

Sakura grabs her sides. "Sheesh, what about Choji? He's got the heart and he's not lazy like Shikamaru."

Ino shakes her head. "I don't know, he's...well he's just big. I love his heart and he's fun and energetic. But I just can't get over his size. I know its shallow and I know he would do anything to shed the weight. He's often confronted me over it and tried diets with me, but the Akimichi clan are well known for their huge appetites its not something he can help. I would gladly give him a shot if I could just get past that."

Sakura frowns. "It's not really shallow. I'm not staying its good to have a problem with him being large, but it sounds like you've tried to get past it in some form. Can't you just try giving Shikamaru another shot? You know he has to do something with that energy he has other than think all the time."

Ino shrugs. "I think I'm just going to keep gunning after Sasuke-kun for now."

Sakura shrugs. "Suit yourself."

Ino glares. "What's that supposed to mean forehead?"

Sakura sighs. "Well Ino-pig" She said, playfully poking Ino. "It means if I do end up picking Sasuke-kun, then you'll be lonely. I've already had one date with him and he's my teammate so I have more chances than you."

Ino smirks. "But if you go for Naruto then I have Sasuke-kun all to myself, so go for Naruto."

Sakura rolls her eyes. "I wouldn't because you said so, Piggy."

"Forehead"

"Piggy"

"Forehead"

"Piggy"

"Forehead"

"Piggy, that gets fatter every time she says the word forehead." Sakura said poking Ino's stomach.

Ino glared. "Where the hell do you come up with this crap?"

Sakura shrugs. "Kenji-sensei used to insult people he didn't like, or over insult people that insulted him."

Ino sighed. "Good teacher." She said slightly sarcasticly, though she had no way she could call Sakura forhead without insulting herself with the willingness of getting fatter.

--

_**(AN: Phew, Another chapter done... Currently I would like to report that the evil gods of computer's and writing currently hate both me and my beta man Darnod. It's seems everytime we turn on our computers or open the documents our work is gone... Twitch I have to write a special moment over twelve times and it's quiet annoying, Darnod had to rebeta some chapters too; We might just have to make a rant about it if it keeps up lol.**_

_**I know everyone might be pissed about the Sasu/Saku moment but I felt that if Sakura never got a shot with Sasuke she never have something to compare Naruto's with. Don't worry that's really the only Sasu/Saku moment you have to suffer threw and I'm sure you can see the radical diffrences between the Dates.**_

_**You should also take note of a few hints that are scattered about the relationship.**_

_**I aslo know many of you are growing impatent with the Naruto/Sakura fluff being so low but, If you can't tell by now this is a build up, We've gone from Sakura actually hating and disliking to Naruto to her giving her first kiss to Naruto and not killing him and soon it will develop more, Real love takes time to esablish it, real takes even more time to become marrage, Besides they are only twelve and if they didn't test waters with other people they'd never know if it was what they wanted I know it sound's kind of repeatish but I want to make the couples relationship seem real not something thrown together or forced together and I believe because I do that it is some of the reason why you guys read this.**_

_**Well... That's all their is to say about this chapter.**_

_**Next Chapter Summery:**_

_**"Awe come on guys what the hell what big red fluffy thing."**_

_**"It's a plushie."**_

_**New Jutsu reveiled the double edge of Rasengan.)**_


	43. Arc II: Double edged rasengan

Chapter 42

--

**"ARRRRRRR!" **Naruto's Rasengan explodes again as Yamato emotionlessly tackles the clones, crushing them with his wood into nonexistence while holding down one of the Kyuubi tails.

Kakashi sighed. "This is getting pointless."

**"No, I almost got it! I know it!"** Naruto roared while regaining control of his mind. "I just need more chakra in my clones. Let's do it again."

Kakashi glances at Yamato. "Do you think you can continue?"

Yamato nods his head. "Hai, Sempai."

--

Sasuke dodges Asuma's blade, only to have the wind chakra cut across his body forcing him to leap backwards twice. "Shit."

Asuma holds out his trench knives. "Just because you can dodge your opponent, doesn't mean they can't hit you. Especially when you're fighting someone with wind chakra."

Sasuke nods his head as he catches his breath, his sharingan flaring. "I just need to focus more with my sharingan. I know if I can see the chakra used for the wind cut I can dodge it."

Asuma sighs. "Sasuke, wind is free moving. If the wielder is skilled enough they can redirect it. Stop trying to see everything with your Sharingan. It will blind you if you're trying to get stronger."

Sasuke growls. "My sharingan will see it."

Asuma shakes his head holding up his fist. "Let's try again." _"Stubborn idiot."_

--

Sakura slams her fist into the ground, just barely missing Tsunade who kicks her away with a blow to the stomach sending her through a tree.

Sakura quickly heals her stomach before springing back to her feet. "Teh, that's all? I know you have more strength than that."

Tsunade smirks. "Just warming up. Kurenai wants to play to. Personally I think our fights on brute strength aren't enough."

Sakura feels the ground begin to crawl up her legs. _"Shit, genjutsu. I'm not fighting Tsunade, but Kurenai"_

Sakura bites her lip, releasing the genjutsu as she dodges Kurenai's kunai. "Well, you finally broke it."

Sakura glares. "I thought I was fighting Tsunade-sama."

Kurenai smirks. "She thought you could use a change from the normal exercises."

Sakura pulls out her senbon. "Well then, we'll have to make this lesson a spar." Within an instant she flicked the wired senbon, forcing Kurenai to dodge, only to bounce the wire off a tree and snag her arm. But the arm immediately dissolves into a bird as she rips it off. _"Crap, a double layered Genjutsu." _ Sakura slams her hands together. **"Kai"** (Release)

--

Everyone, minus Kakashi, Yamato, Jiraiya and Naruto, sat down for a dinner prepared by the cooks instead of heading out for dinner at a local restaurant and spending a lot of money.

Sakura frowns "Sasuke-kun, do you have any clue where Kakashi-sensei and Naruto went? I haven't seen them all week"

Sasuke shook his head. "No."

Asuma grumbles. "I've seen Jiraiya around, but not Kakashi. Did he go somewhere?"

Tsunade shook her head. "No, he's here. Just doing some special training with Naruto."

Pakkun appears as he tries to catch his breath. **"Tsunade-sama, emergency! Kakashi-san needs your assistance."**

Tsunade sighed, throwing her napkin on her plate. "Excuse me."

Pakkun disappeared with a puff of smoke, causing everyone to frown at Tsunade's disappearance.

Sasuke looks to Sakura. "They're up to something."

Sakura nods her head. "Hai, but they'd tell us if we were meant to know."

Sasuke sighs as he broods. "You think it related to you know who?"

Sakura nods her head. "It's the only time that all three of them keep quiet."

"Who is you know who?" Kiba asks.

Sasuke narrows his eyes. "A big red fluffy thing that we are forbidden to talk about." Sasuke said pointing out to the jounin not to let their students talk any further on the matter.

"Aw, come on guys. What the hell? What big red fluffy thing?" Kiba barked, feeling left out.

"It's a plushy." Kurenai said, causing those that know to look at her like she's insane.

"WHAT THE FUCK SENSEI?" Kiba said, knowing full well that he was being lied to.

Kurenai eyed Kiba. "Did you just cuss at your sensei?" She said with a deadly tone that made Kiba flinch and shut up.

--

Tsunade glares at the blood covered purple splotched limb that is Naruto's arm as she tries to heal it. "That jutsu...is forbidden." She said, narrowing her eyes at Jiraiya and Kakashi. "It's destroyed his arm so bad, not even I can heal it. The damage was done at a cellular level." Tsunade said as she tried to remove the purple splotches first. "He'll have to rehabilitate movement into it, but with the Kyuubi's healing power I believe his arm will be fine in a few years."

"FEW YEARS!" Naruto shouted as he clenched his teeth.

Tsunade nodded her head. "Hai Naruto, your cells need to rebuild. It's just like regrowing your arm with the Kyuubi's healing powers. It's going to take a while, I honestly have no clue how long it will take to heal, or even if its permanent, but I do know for the next two, maybe three, weeks your whole right arm is going to have to be bandaged."

Tsunade finished removing the purple splotches of chakra poisoning and began setting to work on stopping the bleeding and reconnecting what solid muscle he had to bone. "The pain you feel is your body trying to restore the tissue that you turned into soup, I would say a week or two before it goes away."

Kakashi frowns. "Well...Naruto you will have to learn how to use it at a distance, throw it if possible to keep yourself from getting blasted."

Tsunade nods. "Right now it's a double-edged sword, you're hurting yourself greatly."

Kakashi sighs. "Well Naruto, congratulations on completing the Rasengan."

Naruto nods his head, grunting from the pain. "You think you can still teach me that Doton jutsu?"

Kakashi raises an eyebrow. "Why are you insistent on it? Doton is one of your weakest."

Naruto sighs. "Because I need more moves that are earth based in case my enemy flees under ground. I know it's not common for shinobis, and that is exactly why I want to learn it. If I can keep my enemies focused above ground on clones, I could slip under ground and rig up better seal traps and systems. But I need a means to drag them down there, which is where the jutsu come in. "

Kakashi nods. "Hai, Yamato, do you think you could help Naruto out?"

Yamato nods. "Hai."

Kakashi nods "Well Naruto, I'm going to get back to training Sasuke. It's been a little over a week and I need to fix in a couple spars and what not with him."

Naruto nods. "I heard Asuma was pushing him pretty hard for you."

Kakashi nods. "Thanks."

Tsunade pulls out a long strip of bandages. "I just hope dinner's still warm by the time I get back up there."

Naruto grins. "Cool."

Tsunade glares at her necklace. "Don't forget, that's my necklace and I want it back."

Naruto nods. "Hai, now that I've completed it you can have it back. Thanks for the luck Obaa-chan- Ow!" Naruto said as Tsunade tugged on the bandages roughly.

--

Kakashi appears with Jiraiya and Yamato. "Yo," He said, freaking out Sakura who holds a kunai at his throat.

"Why must you insist on trying to scare us?" She growled.

Kakashi held ups his hands. "Hey, hey, I'm innocent."

Sakura pulled her kunai away. "So where's Naruto?"

Kakashi shook his head. "He'll be here soon. Tsunade's still treating his arm."

Sakura frowns. "What happened?"

Kakashi shook his head. "Training accident." He said entering the back of the kitchen to ask the chef to fix up a meal before he left on his break for him, Jiraiya, Yamato and Naruto.

Naruto appears several minutes later with Tsunade holding him up. "Hey guys." He said with a toothy fox smile.

"What have you been up to dobe?" Sasuke said glaring at Naruto.

Naruto glared back. "I'll tell you and Sakura later teme. Why is everyone so nosey about my jutsu?"

"Maybe because you've been so secretive." Shikamaru said, jumping into the conversation. "And it's troublesome, besides we've got nothing better to talk about at the moment."

Naruto sighs. "Bah, I was just working on my elemental jutsu and Kakashi wanted me to keep it secret as an ace up my sleeve for safety. We both realized my jutsu are too big and what not. Not that the jutsu I learned isn't any less." He said while glaring at Kakashi.

Kakashi holds up his hand, a plate in the other. "Hey, I don't know why or how you can't keep your jutsu simple and quiet. Why do you think I made you the teams power house?"

Naruto lowers his head. "Yeah even Kage Bunshin seems to be loud for me."

"Naruto, if you're having trouble with quietness, I could help you." Shino said, spooking nearly everyone.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Really? Cool. Well let's eat. I'd rather not keep everyone waiting."

--

Naruto lay back in his bed, tossing and turning in pain. "ARGH!" He shouts out grabbing his arm. "Damn it."

Naruto stops squirming as Sakura and Sasuke enter his room without knocking until they have already entered his bedroom door. "Naruto, you okay?" Sakura asked from behind the door.

Naruto grunts. "Yeah, just the after effects of my jutsu." He said rising out of his bed. He knew they came so he could talk about it.

He left his bedroom into the living room.

Sasuke blinked. "Geez dobe, looks like you need to change your bandages."

Naruto blinks. "Huh," He looks at his arm, noticing the red splotches of crimson. "I guess I do. Sakura-chan, you mind helping me out?"

Sakura nods, already poofing bandages from her seals into her hand. "What were you doing with Kakahsi-sensei?" She asked as she began unwrapping his arm.

Naruto hissed at the pain. "Trying to infuse my wind element into my Rasengan... We completed it, but it's a double edged jutsu."

Sakura gasped as she finished unwrapping his arm. "What the hell did you do to your arm?"

Naruto wince. "That's the jutsu, and I am almost afraid of what will happen to it's target."

Sasuke turns his gaze away. "If it's anything like your arm, it will definitely be dead."

Naruto grinned. "Heh, it's my first forbidden jutsu I made myself."

Sasuke snorts. "Hnn, what's it called?"

Naruto smirks. "Fuuton: Rasengan, but it's only half complete. I don't think it is made to be held, but more like thrown at my opponent. This is the effect of holding it."

Sasuke nods. "Hn, I must say it's impressive. If you finish that, it's going to be something to fear."

Naruto nods as Sakura finishes wrapping his arm. "There you go Naruto"

Naruto smiles. "Thanks Sakura-chan."

Sakura nods her head before glaring. "If you do something like that again however, I'll seriously hurt you Naruto."

Naruto rubs head with his other hand "Hai, I'll keep that in mind."

--

_**(AN: Yeah, I know it's pretty short but today my birthday and I want to write finish my lemon for the spazzgirl's Contest as well. Don't worry though You'll still have plenty to leave... Sighs, I didn't relieze till now just how long this Arc has become. Bah you know the old saying shit happens eh. **_

_**So lets see, What am I going to talk about, Oh Yes I did call the Kyuubi a plushie... Just couldn't help it.**_

_**Merrrrh lets see nothing else important to talk about but I would like to give a big thank you to all those that have filled my head with added idea's espically wilkins75 for the fox idea of Juno which lead to Naka and Sepro who are taking quiet big roles in ET, But don't think I'm copying his idea people, I'm really just borrowing the name, medical profession and relation to being Sakura most of the Idea's I've borrowed where modified, I still can find the name of the person that inspired the senbon and wire with Sakura anyone knows tell me so I can give them a shout out.**_

_**Next time in ET: The orb of the spirit.**_


	44. Arc II: Blue Orb and Foul Moods

Chapter 43

--

Naruto finally gets some peaces thanks to the pain kills Sakura nearly force feed him. "Ugh this Rasengan is still going to be loud I need something more subtitle"

Naka raised his head. **"Master why not just look into one of the scroll Kenji-sama gave you. He left you a few scrolls to help you train your jutsu."**

Naruto frowns. "Hai, I forgot about them can you retreive them for me Naka?"

Naka nodded his head grabing some of the bloody bandage before leaping through the room till he made his way to the rafters and dipped behind a ledge that was the over hang for the cover to porch in the sky room. He returned a few minutes later with a thick silver scroll with black trim at the ends it had black threds as if the scroll was something very special Naruto never took a good look at it because Kenji always told him hide the scroll with your life and not to dare open it untill he truely needed help with his jutsu.

Naruto took the scroll from Naka mouth. "Let's see if he can help he is one of the few that lectured me over being too recklace."

_To Naruto:_

_Hey Naruto-san if your reading this then your probably trying to figure out how to suprise your enemy better. _

_I've already probably lectured you nearly a dozen times over the color orange and I'm sure you've not listened to me once am I right?_

Naruto just smirked. _"Yeah, You're right and I'm still not going to change my outfit."_

_Well, If your not going to listen to me helping you remain visually undetected I guess I can help you atleast keep yourself from getting your head chopped off._

_Now I've imprinted this scroll with a secret jutsu that will only work if you have achived a level of skill. Your element was wind I do believe so to achieve my lessions of this degree I want you to mold wind chakra into the first seal not normal not mixed but wind chakra _

Naruto unrolls the scroll a little farther noticing a strange picture image of the leaf symbol but as he studied it very very carefully he could see it was a image comprised of many tiny seals it must have taken alteast a month to write all the seals down. _"Huh, I didn't know Kenji-sensei knew seals."_

Naruto molds his chakra placing a small amount getting no reaction he pumps more and more untill he finds himself nearly pumping out a tails level of chakra causing a small blue orb pops out of seal.

Naruto gazed at the sparkly blue orb in confusion he looks at Naka. **"Check the scroll Master?" **The fox said politely.

Naruto looks down at the silver scroll only to notice a new pargraph.

_So... It seems you have manged to mold enough wind chakra into the seal and reach the first tail with Kyuubi while still in control... Because of that I am giving you a special orb that will allow me to continue training you even after I pass away. You see I had known of my death comming since I was born it is part of my faimly kekkei genkei that we are born with weaker hearts than most humans. However I knew that you most of all would need my help one day. So I spent several years learning of the means and finally with a blend of my kekkei genkei I was able to seal part of my soul and mind into this orb. Go to some place you can be completely alone and private... Your open room would do fine I've seen the seals you placed but you'll have to active all the seals if their still up that includes the chakra consealment seals that you've been hiding from everyone so you could work on that little seal for her._

Naruto sighed. _"I know he was too smart for his own good."_ Naruto flipped through a few seals and places his hand on the wall spreading his chakra through a networked system of seals causing all of them to glow and activate including a genjutsu seal for the sky room.

Naruto walks out to the sky room with Naka as he poors his chakra into the orb it slowly glows bright blue as the chakra seems to remold and shoot out of the orb and manifest itself as Kenji.

Kenji smirks. "Yo, How long has it been?"

Naruto's eye twitches. "Erh... Almost a year."

Kenji sighs. "Dam, I've been dead awhile huh?"

Naruto nods. "I hope you don't mind me slightly freaked out."

Kenji shakes his head "No, Not at all I mean you did see me dead and expected me to never return anyways." Kenji pointed to the orb. "Don't tell anyone about this orb its special training for you and you alone not even Kakashi should know about it."

Naruto rubs his neck. "What's with all the secrect lately geez? I had to keep hush about the Futon Rasengan untill after I mastered it and I can't even tell the guys."

Kenji sits down. "Because in a ninja village the more people that know of something the easyer it is to find a weak link and extract it. Kakashi had no way of knowing what effects might come out of the training and with Orochimaru being primed to attack well... It's dangerous."

Naruto nods sitting down. "Hai, I get all that basically keep my trap shut and it could save lives."

Kenji nodded. "Hai, Getting better boy getting better now I want to teach you jutsu's that will help you greatly it very well may change your whole battle style."

Naruto raises an eyebrow. "Hm? Now that sound interseting."

Kenji nods as he takes a deep clensing breath. "You've already profected one of the Yondaime's jutsu the Rasengan or well from the looks of it half profected it."

Naruto nodded his head. "So you agree with me it's not make to be hand held."

Kenji nods. "Hai, Especially wind based for the sheer distruction of wind elements at close range is deadly."

Naruto nods. "Hai"

Kenji closes his eyes. "Kakashi was the choosen one to help you profect the art of the Rasengan... I however have been choosen to help you profect the art of Kage Bunshin."

Naruto eye's narrow. "Choosen?"

Kenji nodded. "Hai me, Jiraiya and Kakashi got together one day and decided who would be best at helping you profect certain jutsu. Kakashi has better elemental ninjutsu than me thus he got the Rasengan. I however have a better tactical mind thus I got Bunshin and Jiraiya has seal knowledge so he got all seal basid jutsu."

Naruto just nods letting Kenji continue.

"Before we begin exactly how many tails of the Kyuubi have you synced with."

Naruto frowns. "One, the first stage the unleashed stage it gives me about a tail or so of chakra but it is still very hard we are working on the true first stage."

Kenji nods. "Alright we shall number them from one to ten. Unleash being ten and all nine tails being one."

Naruto scratches his head. "Why not the normal way?"

Kenji sighs. "Because when you think about it, You start off on ten that means you have nine power levels left before your out of chakra, number 9 first tail, number 8 second tail and so forth when you reach 1 your at your ninth tail and can not go any lower if you go to 0 your dead so its a count down till the fight is over."

Naruto nods. "Ah, I think I get it."

Kenji crosses his arms. "Okay so repeat it back."

Naruto nods his head cupping his chin. "Say I'm fighting just an average skilled genin I am forced to go level 10 but then a chunin appears and I go to 9 I am one less tail of chakra I can not go back to 10 because I've already unleased 9."

Kenji nods. "That is right once the chakra is spent it is spent so it's also a rating of your fatigue level but I do not expect you to get near 1 for a very long time."

Naruto nods. "Alright so lets being the lessons."

Kenji sighs. "Hold your horses Naruto. We shall begin but we need to have another talk on seriousness."

Naruto frowns. "But I'm already careful enough."

Kenji glares. "Naruto, I'm not talking about your team mates rather your self. You see Kage Bunshin was made to make close ranged jutsu long range made to keep real away from the actual battle."

Naruto sighs. "I relized that."

Kenji nods. "A seal master should never be in a battle instead he should be constructing seals and keep his opponite troubled with seals. You can only draw up so many seals in advance and plan so far in advance their are to many varibles of a fight to plan for everything. That is why you carry blanks on you. Kage bunshin was made to keep you from the battle so you could use those blanks."

Naruto nods. "I kinda figured that out but it's hard for me you know I can't sit back and watch fights it's not my personality."

Kenji nods. "I know it's not and besides that is the purpose of Kage Bunshin not what you'll be learning."

Naruto tilted his head. "Huh but you said I'd be profecting it."

Kenji nodded. "Hai, What is the benifit of Kage Bunshin Naruto I mean the benfit that makes it better than any clone."

"It's ablitity to retain information when it's dispelled or destroyed." Naruto said it was the only thing that did truely make it better than water, fire, earth, sand mud or any other form he seen.

Kenji nods. "Hai, and that is Kage Bunshin's true skill knowledge. You keep what it learns and now do you remember what I've said to you about attacking enemies."

Naruto nodded. "Hai, when attacking attack on all six sides think of a box around your enemy they can only move to one of those six sides cover all six and your enemy is trapped."

Kenji nods. "Hai, now when a clone is destoryed you know what happend. This is why."

Kenji points to the ground. "I will teach you **Doton: Dochu Eigyo no Jutsu (Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish Technique) **for a reason. It allows you to hide underground it litterly turns the ground from a solid inmovable object to a movable your own plain of escape. So many ninja fall victum the jutsu becase the only way to get your opponet out is to destroy the ground where their at. But this jutsu unlike most if used right can turn the ground into something like water for you but this requires a heavy control of consentration and hours of focus and mediation."

Kenji sighs. "It will take you about a week to get it down with your skill."

Naruto nods. "So basically my first lession is to open up my six side to free movement."

Kenji nods. "Hai, once you do that you can combind the jutsu with **Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu (Earth Release: Inner Decapitation Technique). **Combinding these two jutsu will make you stealthy. You can have clones distracting your opponite while you finish them off below."

Naruto nods. "Cool."

Kenji nods. "Oh and Naruto."

Naruto raises an eyebrow. "Hm?"

"You should start using clones as your replacements I know you might think it cowardes but it will keep your heads use them as your advance eyes clones are replace able and sacrifical your body is not your clone looses an arm you can create a new one but if you loose an arm." Kenji points to naruto's bandged arm. "You don't get a new one. Think about if a clone was handling the Futon rasengan you wouldn't be in pain you wouldn't even feel the effects you feel right now. advance bunshin are made for double edge jutsu."

Kenji looks to the stars "then finally the last jutsu I will teach you of this lesson is. **Bunshin Daibakuha no jutsu (Clone Exploding Techinque)."**

Naruto eyes glint evilly. "Now that sounds fun."

Kenji nods. "Hai, Combine Daibakuha and Kage bunshin's with your ablitiy to hide underground. You could blanket the area with clones and blow everyting to kindom come then rise from the ground unscaved or if you wanted a less leathal style while your opponite is distracted dogging litteral smart bombs you can pull them under ground with the head hunter the uses for these four jutsu are incredible."

Naruto nods. "Hai, because each clone thinks indepentantly thus they track down their targets and when they explode I know exactly where my opponite is and whats going on thanks to their memories."

Kenji nods. "Hai, That is all I will teach you this session however I do have a question."

Naruto raises an eyebrow. "Hm."

"You haven't openned the scroll I told Kakashi to give you yet have you."

Naruto shook his head. "No, You said open it when I fuck up really really really bad something about faimly or thats what the writing on the scroll says."

Kenji nods. "Hai, Please respect that your free to read any other scroll if you already haven't but that one must remain sealed."

Naruto nodded. "Hai"

Kenji looks at the sky. "Well, I'll show you the proper seals and give you advice on how to perform the jutsu but then I must go back into the orb so take out a pen and scroll. Oh and Naruto."

Naruto raises an eyebrow. "Hmm."

Kenji points to the orb. "You should have it made into a necklace might look good."

Naruto nods. "Hai, I'll consider it."

--

Naruto sighs. "Damnn it." He cursed out as he dropped his ramen into his lap. His skills of eating with his left hand sucked, and his right hand was still screwed over so he couldn't move his fingers.

"FUCK!" He said as he spills more ramen onto his pants. "It was hard enough dressing with my left hand, but now my precious ramen."

"Need help Naruto-kun." Hinata asked, noticing Naruto's distress.

Naruto smiles. "Yeah...if it wouldn't be to much to ask Hinata-chan, could you please help me eat?"

Hinata blushed and nodded her head, struggling on the verge of passing out. "Hai." She squeaked out as Naruto handed her his chopsticks.

_"I'm feeding Naruto-kun! I'm feeding Naruto-kun! I can't believe it."_ She told herself as she jabbed some ramen into Naruto's mouth, making him cough.

"Could you be a little easier Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked as he coughed again. Hinata just nodded her head.

"Hai, Naruto-kun." She said, all the while unaware of the eyes glaring at her back.

Sakura glared at Hinata. She wasn't quite sure why she was so pissed at Hinata, or Naruto for that matter. She just knew she was at a whole new level of angry. For some reason she wanted to beat the crap out of Hinata and steal the chopsticks.

Sakura shook her fist with anger as she stormed off. _"That bitch, Gah! That bitch!"_

_**"Shannaro, get over there and kick that man stealing whore's ass." **_Inner Sakura ranted

Sakura bit back her anger, knowing that if she took it out on Hinata for trying to help Naruto she would only make things extremely awkward and probably make Naruto mad at her.

Instead she would get her revenge, and revenge is a dish best served cold. Sakura glared at Hinata with a look that could kill. _"Just you wait bitch, just you wait."_

Sakura stormed off, hoping to find someone to fight.

--

Unfortunately for Ino, she was the selected target of Haruno Sakura's frustration and rage as she dodges blow after blow with fear of her life.

Sakura's fists grazed across Ino's cheek, drawing blood and shattering the tree behind her, making her shiver with fear as she bolted away while throwing a few kunai. _"Is it her time of the month? Damnn it." _Ino said as she ran away, trying to escape.

Sakura charged at Ino again, putting the rational thoughts of attacking to the wind and launching another chakra enhanced punch and denting the ground.

Ino escapes once again. "Sakura, I think I've had enough."

Sakura growls. "What's wrong piggy? Your fat making you too slow."

Ino's eye twitches. "Bitch!" Ino ducks under Sakura's punch, kicking Sakura in the gut as hard as she could. "I am not fucking fat, flat chest."

Sakura rose up from the ground, charging again. "Some guys don't like big boobs slut." she said while lunching a heavy blow at Ino and getting a glancing blow on her arm. Ino leapt away holding her arm. When she landed she threw another barrage of shuriken.

"Damnn, I don't know how I could have missed your forehead with it being as big as it is." Ino snickered.

Sakura cast aside the kunai with chakra, then she bites on her thumb. **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" (Summoning Technique)** with a puff of smoke a medium sized multi colored slug appears.

**"Yes Sakura?" **The slug asked, Sakura pointed at Ino.

"MAWL THE WHORE!" She shouted.

The slug took in a deep breath spitting out acid at Ino.

Ino dodged the acid spitting slug. _"Damn it, I'm nearly drained." _She told herself as she placed more chakra into her legs to speed up her movements, dodging the slug as Sakura charged in again.

Ino dodges Sakura's fist by backing out of range, which she was finding increasingly difficult with Sakura's anger rising even more as she tried to destroy the annoying slug.

Ino managed to take out the slug, but not before receiving a chakra punch to the gut, sending her flying backwards.

Sakura took in a deep breath as she watched her friend fall to the ground with a loud thud, clearly breaking something in the fall. Sakura quickly rushed over.

"Sorry Ino, I didn't mean to hit you so hard." Sakura said as she began treating Ino's broken leg.

Ino glared. "Didn't mean to? Didn't mean to? You were fucking trying to kill me bitch!"

Sakura flinched. "Sorry, sorry. I'm just pissed off."

Ino rolls her eyes, now she was pissed off. "No shit forehead. Doesn't mean you need to take it out on me. I'm not your freaking punching bag."

Sakura flinched again. "I said I was sorry."

Ino turned her head away. "Whatever. Just heal my leg and help me to the house."

Sakura nodded her head. "Hai,"

--

_**(AN: Hah, I sometimes love writting a bitch Sakura it's... Comical.**_

_**Naruto learned 3 jutsu in this chater and well Sakura got jealious of Hinata Whoot.**_

_**Yeah, yeah I hope I didn't anger no one with bringing back an OOC that was supposed to be dead. But he's not going to play much of a role anymore his time has passed for now.**_

_**Well I do actually believe someone got a request of mixing up Hinata and Naruto... But have no fear... Naruto does not see Hinata that way you'll find out soon enough.**_

_**Heeheeh, Sorry I just can't help but chuckle at the Ino and Sakura spat it felt... Nice since I'm currently still pissed at my computer but and also getting under way with more progress with ET finally.**_

_**Next chapter Summery: **_

_**Shikamaru input: "Women are troublesome..."**_

_**Naruto's input: "I like them feisty."**_

_**Yep so here concludes yet another chapter.)**_


	45. Arc II: InoShika, Kiba question

Chapter 44

--

"Oi Ino, how's the leg?" Shikamaru asked as his teammate limped out of her room.

Ino growled "Sore" She snapped out. It was just like Sakura to go mess up her day, and then leave her with no explanation, only an applogy.

Shikamaru helped her a little. "Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to do something? You know, just me and you."

Ino shrugged. "As long as it's not sparing or training. I've already had my butt handed to me once."

Shikamaru nods. "Want to go shopping?"

Ino raises an eyebrow. Shikamaru offering to go shopping, not to mention with her, was something that did not ever happen. It was the same as him saying the word troublesome was taboo. "Why would you want to go shopping with me?"

Shikamaru shrugs. "You seem in a foul mood, and shopping always cheers you up no matter how troublesome it is."

Ino shrugs. "Sure, but you're going to carry the bags."

Shikamaru sighed. "Sure, as troublesome as it is, maybe I'll do it."

Ino was stunned. No argument for doing work, now she knew something was wrong. "Are you sick or something?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "Just bored, and it might be fun hanging out with you. After all, I can only lay around for so long until I get bored."

Ino nods. "Fine, shopping it is."

--

Ino laid back in the field with Shikamaru beside her and about a half a dozen shopping bags beside him. "You know you're right. Watching clouds is quite fun."

Shikamaru points at another cloud. "That one right there looks like one of those flowers in your shop."

Ino studies the cloud. "Yeah it kind of does, doesn't it."

Shikamaru points at another cloud. "Simba, I am your father." He said while pointing at a cloud that looked like a lion's face.

Ino smirked slightly before laughing. "Hey wait, what does that one look like?" She said pointing to a cloud across from the lion.

Shikamaru winces. "Hmm, pillow."

"Pillow?"

Shikmaru nods his head "Hai, pillow."

Ino let out a yawn, not even realizing that she rolled on top of Shikamaru's chest, using it as a pillow. "Mm, Pillow." She said, slipping asleep.

Shikamaru blushes. _"Women are troublesome, but you seem worth it Ino-chan."_

--

Shikamaru sets down the bags in Ino's room. "There you go."

Ino smiles. "Thanks for everything, I had a fun time Shikamaru."

Shikamaru shrugs his shoulders. "Same here, maybe we can do it again sometime."

Ino nods. "Hai, I'd like that."

Shikamaru walks to the door. "Hey Ino."

"Hm?" Ino asked as she turned her attention back to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru swallowed hard. "Would you like to go out for dinner sometime?"

Ino nodded her head. "Sure, we can even call it a date if you take me to a nice place and dress up."

Shikamaru nods. "Hai, a date it is then."

Ino smiles. "Tomorrow, seven."

Shikamaru nods. "Sure, later Ino-chan."

Ino blushes. "Bye Shika."

Shikamaru shuts the door and sighs. _"I guess I better ask Sakura what nice places are around."_

--

Sakura pounds another stump into the ground as Yamato regenerates it. "You're pretty hostile today Sakura-san."

Sakura nods. "Hai, I hope I'm not being a burden. I know you're supposed to be helping Naruto."

Yamato shakes his head. "Not at all. Naruto can't do any jutsu thanks to his arm being the way it is, so you're basically keeping me entertained."

Sakura smirks. "Well, you want to spar a little? I'm no ANBU, but it has to be better than just standing there and making me poles to punch down."

Yamato shrugs. "Yeah, why not? Tsunade-sama says you have some skills."

--

Shikamaru finds Sakura while she's on break with Yamato. "Hey Sakura." he said.

Sakura glances at him as she catches her breath. "Sup Shikamaru, what do you need?"

Shikamaru takes a deep breath. "You know of any places Ino might like around here? You know for a date, something fancy."

Sakura thinks for a moment. "Well...don't go to The Samurai Sword, but I would say Tea Leaf would be a place she'd enjoy. I've gone there a few times to eat."

Shikamaru nods. "Thanks Sakura, oh and do you know any flower shops around? I didn't see any in town."

Sakura nodded. "Lilly's Flowers is the only one in town, but they're only open from 8 am to around 3 pm."

Shikamaru nods. "Thanks, that's all I needed to know."

Sakura nods. "Sure tell Ino I'm sorry for breaking her leg."

Shikamaru shrugged. "Eh, I don't think she's too mad anymore. I took her shopping."

Sakura nodded. "Thanks, I owe you one."

Shikamaru waved it off and left Sakura to resume her spar with Yamato.

--

Kiba knocked on Naruto's door. "Naruto, are you in there?"

"Yeah, just come in. It's not locked." Naruto called out.

Kiba slides the door open, getting the first glance at the main rooms which were very different and much larger than the guest rooms. "Damn, sweet pad." Kiba said he noticed Naka on the bed. "Um, can Akamaru come in with Naka here?"

Naruto nodded his head as he set the scroll down on his couch and leaned back. "Yeah, Akamaru's not a typical dog and Naka isn't a typical fox. I don't think they'll fight, but if they do I'm sure either Naka will go into the rafter and snooze, or Akamaru will leave."

Kiba nodded. "Cool, come Akamaru." He said as the little dog jumped into his arms receiving a small glance from Naka who returned to napping.

"What are you reading?" Kiba asked as he took a seat on Naruto's couch.

Naruto tossed him the scroll. "Just some shinobi news from Konoha Jiraiya picked up."

Kiba glanced at the scroll before tossing it on the table "Ah, well I came to see what you've been up to since Shino is busy training with Hinata and Choji, Asuma and Kurenai are on a date and well Shikamaru is too, so your the last guy left and its boring around here."

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah, sometimes this place can get like that. So you want to watch a movie or something since I can't train, spar, or well do much of anything that involves my right arm?"

Kiba shrugs. "Sure."

Naruto points over to a cabinet. "They're in there, pick anything out."

Kiba nods. As he walks over he notices a picture of Naruto and Sakura alone dressed fancily, as if on a date. "What's with the picture of you and Sakura?"

Naruto grinned. "It's from a date. Me and Sakura were having a rough date thanks to a stupid restaurant giving us bad service and trying to ripping us off, so during the wait we went and got our picture taken."

Kiba grabbed a movie from the stack. "You like her or something?"

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah, I do. You got anyone you like?"

Kiba nodded his head. "Hai, though she's completely blind for someone else."

Naruto chuckled. "I feel your pain man. Sakura's always chasing Sasuke around and no matter what I do she doesn't notice me. I only got that date because Sasuke helped me out."

Kiba frowned as he popped the movie in. "Got any popcorn?"

Naruto pointed to the kitchen. "There."

"Cool."

"So who's the girl you like Kiba?" Naruto asked lazily, trying to keep the conversation going.

Kiba grabbed the popcorn. "Hinata."

Naruto grinned. "She's a good catch, hope she breaks out of her shell and falls for you."

Kiba nearly tripped as he walked over to the microwave. "You mean you didn't notice?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Notice what?"

Kiba hangs his head. "Naruto you're the one she likes."

Naruto tries to play dumb. "Oh, so that's why she acts so strange." _"Sigh, now I'm in a pickle. At least I know why Kiba is so hostile towards me when she's around."_

Kiba nods as grabs the popcorn. "You don't like her, do you?"

Naruto raises an eyebrow. "Why would I? I like Sakura."

Kiba glares. "She's way better than Sakura."

Naruto nods. "Maybe in your eyes Kiba, but in mine Sakura's the greatest. There's no need to get hostile, but Hinata, well she's just not my type. I like them feisty."

Kiba chuckles. "Yeah, I guess Hinata wouldn't be your type if you like them feisty."

Naruto nods. "Sure she's cute, sweet and calm. A great person, just not what I want; I want someone that won't be afraid to get rough with me."

Kiba nods offering some popcorn. "Here."

Naruto flicks the movie on with the remote and takes some popcorn. "Glad we could work that out."

Kiba nodded. "Sorry for getting all evil on you."

Naruto shrugged. "Eh, it's cool. She's the woman you like, I'm the same way with Sasuke."

Kiba nodded his head and began enjoying the movie.

"So, why did you really come in here? I could tell you were lying earlier." Naruto asked while watching the movie.

"You could huh? Well I figured now was as good a time as any to see if you had feelings for Hinata. You know, check out the competition so to speak."

"Glad I could help, now shut up. I love this part."

--

_**(AN: Well I'm sorry of their is some minor Hinata bashing I'm not doing it deleberately I think Hinata is a great person she my 3rd favorite female Naruto charicter only out ranked by Sakura and well Tayuya of the sound four seems to have managed to make my liking... Don't know why maybe it's her additued but she's kind of cool it could just be that I've watched the sound four moment over 30 times now.**_

_**For all those NaruHina fans I'd like to say sorry your not going to get much maybe enough to spark Sakura's protective side but nothing major. I really don't have a problem with that pairing, Just think Hinata Kiba is much better, Kiba's alot like Naruto and yet diffrent.**_

_**And for those wondering why Naruto likes tough girls, I say it's because of Kyuubi inside him, I don't think he'd do well with submissive girls and Hinata no matter how many people want to dream she's a dominatrix or super agressive woman is not and I think playing that with Naruto's fear of Kyuubi along with the traits Kyuubi has given him in personality he wouldn't want to be the dominate of the relationship in fear of Kyuubi to put it simple, if he was he might be afraid to be himself along with the fear that the one he loves only is with him because she fears him. Sakura well he fears Sakura but I'm not getting into that.**_

_**Least thats one of my reasons for the whole Sakura/Naruto paring.**_

_**Anyhow Onto the summery of the next chapter.**_

_**Chapter 45:**_

_**Sakura: "Why where you looking into my pink hair?"**_

_**Juno: "Because I wanted too."**_

_**Sakura: "So what did you find."**_

_**Juno: "Something Intresting that will be reveiled next chapter"**_


	46. Arc II: Haruno, End of Trainning

Chapter 45

--

Sakura sighed as she finally returned to her room, giving one last glance to the door of Naruto's room. She shut her door and frowned. _"Yamato-san is right, I shouldn't get angry." _Sakura sighed as she walked over to her bed, stroking Juno's ear as she glanced back to the pictures of her dates.

She just couldn't figure out what was going on inside her. She had never been so furious at Hinata in all the time she had known the girl. Hinata had been mostly sweet; sure she was pretty much a bitch at the chuunin party, but she usually all she would see is Hinata's nice side. So why should she get so pissed off when Hinata beat Sakura to chopsticks, it wasn't like he was dating her or something.

Sakura sighed, the more she thought of Naruto slipping from her grasp the more it hurt. She hated the pain, it was worse than rejection, and far more painful was the thought that if they did get together Naruto would be happy with her, far happier than she could make Naruto.

"Naruto" She said with a large degree of depression as she curled up on her bed.

**"Sakura-sama what's wrong now?" **Her little white fox asked her.

Sakura just frowned at the fox, another gift Naruto had given her. Something that made her smile, another thing she loved. Sakura sighed as she prepared to answer. "It's nothing Juno-chan." Of course she knew Juno wouldn't buy it, but it never hurt to try.

Juno blue eyes narrowed on her. **"It's not nothing, but if you want my advice, that Hinata bitch is bad."**

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Hm? Why do you say that? She's kind, nice, sweet, and way cuter than me."

Juno shook her head. **"Yeah, she is. But I can smell that she's also manipulative and dangerous. If you plan on getting Naruto away from her, expect a fight a hard fight. She's liked him since before you left."**

Sakura tilted her head. "And how would you know all this might I ask?"

Juno would blush if a fox could, instead she tilted her gaze away, refusing to meet Sakura's **"I kind of asked Naka-kun to probe her mind. You are our masters, we refuse to let just anybody date you."**

Sakura giggled slightly. "Oh Naka-kun, that's something new. So my little artic fox has a crush on some sly autumn fox?"

Juno looked away again as if blushing. She was just about to turn her whole back to Sakura. **"Err, can we change the subject back to Naruto-sama?"**

Sakura giggled again before nodding her head. "Hai, but I take it that's not just Hinata, but all Hyuuga that make you guys uncomfortable."

Juno nodded her head. **"Hai, they are arrogant people that believe just because they have one of the oldest kekkei genkei that are clearly visible, it gives them the right to rule the place and pull its strings."**

Sakura tilted her head. " Are their older?"

Juno nodded her head. **"Hai, every clan in Konohagakure no Sato has some sort of blood line."** Juno points at Sakura. **"Your bloodline of an inner warrior and pink hair is older than Konohagakure no Sato, but there are two few masters of the bloodline for them to be noticed."**

Sakura blinks as she draws back in suprise. "You mean you know about my bloodline? I haven't been able to conjure up Inner Sakura since the battle in the forest of death."

Juno nods her head. **"Hai, I looked into why you had pink hair and learned about it. So you have summoned your warrior once?"**

Sakura nodded. "Hai, why were you looking into my pink hair?"

Juno glared. **"Because it's only related to one Samurai clan in all of time. The Haruno clan are the only ones who are born with naturally pink hair, There are other means to get the pink hair, but it's not natural."**

Sakura sighs as she looks at her pink locks. "Yeah, I guess it would be kind of stupid to think that bubble gum pink hair was normal."

Juno nearly froze as she caught Sakura's tone. **"No, no, no. That's not it Sakura-sama, I didn't mean like that."**

Sakura glared at Juno. "Sure, sure you didn't."

Juno sighed. **"Look, since you've already summoned it once, maybe I can help you summon it again. I learned a lot about the bloodline."**

Sakura nods. "Hai, that would be nice."

Juno nods her head as she leaps off the bed. **"We'll practice in the cave."**

Sakura nods her head. "Hai"

--

Juno waited under the sacred cherry blossom tree as Sakura appeared rather sluggishly.

"Hey Juno, I've got a question. If my mom has snow white hair, and my father has raven black, how'd I end up with pink?"

Juno chuckled. **"Luck of being the first born girl in your father's bloodline. Your father was Haruno the Samurai, kind of like Kenji-sama, he was neither just a samurai and nor just a shinobi."**

Sakura nods. "So my first born daughter will have pink hair like me?"

Juno nodded her head. **"Hai, but it will not mean she has the bloodline. There is still only a slim chance the power will be passed down, even if you master the jutsu."**

Sakura nods. "Ah, well I kind of figured I got my green eyes from my father."

Juno nodded. **"Hai, your father got his green eyes from his mother, and his mother got them from the bloodline. So it kind of all trickles down, but the notes never said about forced eye color, just hair color."**

Sakura nodded. "Hai, well anyhow, tell me how do I summon my bloodline."

Juno nods swishing her tail around. **"Summon up your father's sword."**

Sakura poofed the katana into her hand. "Okay."

Juno leaps to a tree branch **"Your bloodline comes from a Samurai clan, and so does that sword. That is why it was passed down to you from you father. Now you've had to meet your warrior once in order to begin its awakening. Normally, from the scrolls, you make a deal or a promise that you must uphold until the end of your life. A pact with your bloodline to make it yours."**

Sakura thinks back to the chuunin exams. "I promised to never allow my friends to be hurt and to never believe my step-father's words that I am weak and filthy."

Juno nods. **"Then you can only summon her when you are trying to protect what you care for, only when you are at your lowest and you truly feel weak and pathetic on the inside, when the battle is lost to you. That's when your bloodline roars up for you. It's then, through the action of willing yourself to surpass and the refusal to allow yourself to believe, which will summon her."**

Sakura takes a deep breath. "So I need to remember the feelings I had when I first summoned her and pull from them."

Juno shakes her head. **"Not quite yes, and not quite no. You must not just remember, but re-feel the emotions you felt when you made the promise, as well as the emotions you had when you summoned her. Then, once you truly feel it, you must overcome it and she will appear willing and able to serve beside you."**

Sakura tilts her head. **"I take it there is more to my bloodline than just summoning a second me."**

Juno nods. **"The spirit you summon is not you at all Sakura-sama. It is actually the spirit of a Samurai ancestor. Sure it takes on your clothes, voice, and is comprised of your emotions. In truth, the Sakura inside you, though very much a part of you, is nothing close to you. She has the knowledge of every generation, every style of the sword, knowledge you don't have."**

Sakura shakes her head. "I don't get it. If she was formed because of me, then how come I don't have it? Wouldn't we share memories; we are one in the same?"

Juno nodded her head. **"I guess it would be better to think of her as someone sealed inside you Sakura-sama. She has your memories, but you do not have hers. Your minds are not fused, only your emotions. When you're sad, she's sad, when you're happy, she's happy, and when you're in heat, she is in heat. One could easily believe your minds are connected because of that, but you are not. She has wisdom far beyond any mortal."**

Sakura eyes widen. "Beyond any mortal?"

Juno nods her head. **"Hai, why do you think you can easily answer questions and are always calm during tests or interrogations?"**

Sakura shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know. I just figured I couldn't freak out on tests and interrogations, and I did study a lot."

Juno sighs. **"It is because of her. She told you the answers and kept you calm, despite the situation."**

"Oh," Sakura said hanging her head as Inner Sakura waved victory signs around. _"Stop that."_

Juno swishes her tails, grabbing Sakura's attention again. **"She is the reason you love books, she is a genius. But getting into what she is, is not what I really wanted to do. If you wanted to know about her, you could just converse with her when you summon her."**

Sakura nods. "Hai."

Juno paces on the branch, her eyes focused on Sakura. **"Summoning your bloodline, just like any bloodline, is only the first step. You must learn the samurai mind, the bushido, in so many ways to truly harness her. She is a samurai spirit, when you first summon her she will take on your appearance. When you summon her more powerfully is when you lock in her summon that you can do normally. You summon her in her battle form, what she looked like when she fought long ago. Then you have the third stage where she becomes more than just an ally, but she is merged with you. It is what made the Haruno clan feared during samurai times because you didn't fight two people, but one person in two separate bodies. You will synchronize your jutsu and defenses without even thinking."**

Sakura nods. "I see, but I'm a medic-nin now, not a fighter."

Juno nods. **"Hai, but she can protect you while you heal. She is not limited to your field. You must think of her as yourself, accept her, yet you must acknowledge her as a whole separate entity when she is summoned."**

Sakura sighs. "I have a feeling this is going to take a long time."

Juno nods her head. **"And I have no means to help you other than the information I've gained from Kenji and Kyuubi and I have already told you all I know. Since this place here seems to feel spiritual, you might have an easier time starting up the summoning, but that is all I could say."**

Sakura nods her head. "You know, this has nothing to do with Naruto."

Juno nods. **"True, but it helps you get stronger. Your bloodline is strongest when you in emotional turmoil, and you're definitely in turmoil."**

Sakura sticks her tongue out. "Yeah, thanks Juno-chan."

--

Asuma puffs a bit of smoke as he stretches his arms out, Kurenai yawning beside him while Kakashi sits next to them with a tired expression on his face.

"Must you always do things early Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked rather sleepy.

The old Hokage nods his head. "Hai, now I'm sure by now Asuma and Kurenai have learned the truth about this place."

Kakashi nods his head. "Hai, Team 8 and 10 fully know and understand. They sat down and talked with their students."

Asuma scratches his cheek. "Actually...we haven't."

Kakashi slumps his head. "And why not?"

Asuma shrugs. "They've been excelling in training so much lately. We've just been too busy training to think about it."

The Hokage nods. "Well that doesn't really matter, you can tell them when you want to. The matter is that you two know."

Asuma nods. "Hai we do, and we must say you're tricky devil dad."

The Hokage chuckles. "I'm known as the professor for a reason. But I did not come here just to socialize. I came here to let you know there is only two weeks left before the chuunin exams. Do you feel like your students should stay here until that time or should they go now? There parents understand they are in training, but they don't like the idea of them being near team seven."

Asuma nods his head. "I understand. Kakashi's group has been labeled the snakes in the nest. But if the Sound is going to invade, we must continue pushing ourselves to better."

Kurenai nods her head. "I agree Hokage-sama. Since coming here Shino has nearly doubled in some areas including Tajutsu because of his spars against Sasuke. Kiba and Akamaru are on entirely new levels and Hinata has improved the most. She has begun creating a whole new form to her gentle fist."

Asuma sighs. "Same here, Choji has been putting more and more into his training and Shikamaru has, though he is still as lazy as ever, begun learning more complex versions of his kagemane. Ino, through the help of Sakura, has begun some training under Tsunade-sama."

The Hokage nods. "Well, I guess they should stay then. I'd rather not hurt good progress, but I would like to discuss the Sound war. As you know, Orochimaru is in our village. He engaged not only Kakashi's group, but Anko as well. We can't find him but, as suspected from Jiraiya's spies, there has been movement on our borders to sand and sound."

Asuma sighs. "That Gaara kid's a Jinchuuriki. I know it's already been decided Sasuke is to fight him and Kakashi has been preparing Sasuke…but shouldn't we use our own personal weapon to fight them?"

The Hokage glares. "Naruto is not a just some disposable thing. He is a shinobi, just like we are."

Asuma holds up his hands in front of two heavy glares and a light glare from Kurenai. "I don't mean it like that. I mean Naruto is a jinchuuriki as well; he should have more success in such a fight. It is a fight between monsters and I mean that in no disrespect to Naruto, but we've seen that sand man fight."

Kakashi shakes his head. "No, Naruto has been prepared for such things by Jiraiya, but it is too risky to the seal. If that seal breaks the Kyuubi is out and Naruto is dead. It was already weakened significantly during the fight with Zabuza."

The Hokage nods. "But my son makes a viable point. If Sasuke fails to take him down, Naruto will be the back-up."

Up in the rafters Naka takes notes. _**"It seems they are expecting the snake to come out and play during the final exams. That would be the wisest option; all of Konoha's officials will be in one place. Attacking then would bring the village to ruin."**_

The fox sighs as he curls against the wood before looking to Sepro who is hiding in the shadows nodding his head. They glance at Juno who shakes her head Naka looks back to Sepro shaking his head, the fox just glared. _**"Pff, I am not whipped, she just holds a point. We can't show our hands yet."**_

--

Naruto sighs as he clenches his bandaged hand. _"Finally it's getting better, but I'll have to leave it bandaged for the fight against Neji."_

Naruto walks to his sky room, tapping on the wood. As his seals glow he flips through two handed seals before disappearing into the ground.

_"Kenji sensei said if I continue to flow my chakra I can keep moving while under ground. I need to feel out everything with chakra and string tendrils out like a grid. If they come under I'll know."_

Naruto spikes up his chakra before flipping through seals. _**"**_**Bunshin Daibakuha no jutsu**_**."**_

A clone, mimicking Naruto, rose to the air and waited a few moments before exploding himself.

Naruto sighs. _"That tingles. It's different from normal clones, but I can only do one at a time." _Naruto rose from the ground. "I need to practice it so I can do many."

--

Sakura drops to a knee panting. _"Still nothing."_

Juno sighs. **"You've drained enough chakra in the attempts, rest for now."**

Sakura nods. "Yeah,"

--

Kakashi takes in a deep breath. "Ah, Konoha it's good to be back home."

Naruto sighs. "Sure, I was actually feeling like the hotel's home."

Sakura nods. "Yeah,"

Sasuke grunt. "Hn, tomorrow's the exams. Don't be late you two."

Naruto nods. "Likewise."

--

_**(AN: Their you have it... Another chapter, Sighs. Well let's see... Not much I need to explain accept the foxes don't actually need to speak to each other to comunicate the use body language.**_

_**As for Juno's dislike of Hinata or well Hyuga in general... To tell you that would be a spoiler, but animals have a keen sense to danger and trouble like how dogs and cats are always neverus and parinod before a thunderstorm. **_

_**Next Chapter Summary:**_

_**Neji: "Hn, What? You want to know what happens next."**_

_**...**_

_**Neji: "Fine, I'll tell you the Chuunin exams final is what's next."**_

_**...**_

_**Neji: "Now get lost I'm busy brushing my hair, Hn, Need to keep it smooth and silky."**_

_**... Yeah.. Sorry Couldn't resist it well hope you enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned for more... Early Team tomarrow.**_

_**Oh as for those that pick on my pairng, Kakashi and Rin was a vote, and the others... Well I just like them so if you got a problem with my parings Sasukerulestheworld then stop reading because I love them as that not all the pairings are going to stay as they are, Just like the real world their will be broken hearts and regreatful people. Meh Also**_

_**This is a sort of a poll, Who should I pair Gaara up with, I like that one girl he kind of takes on as his apprentice from Suna :One showned in the Gaara/Akatsuki arc: or maybe just maybe in a creepy freaky way... Anko or Shizune. Anyways I'll let you guys decided though I'll probably go with a girl from Suna.)**_


	47. Arc II: Neji vs Naruto Chuunin exams

Chapter 46

--

Naruto leans over the railing looking out over the crowd. His eyes narrowed at the Hokage's explanation of the rounds. The lords, men, women, and children of the land of fire waiting patiently inside the stands. The ANBU systematically patrolling the crowd.

The faint breeze chills Naruto's face. His eyes linger on the ground as the proctor slowly steps out onto the field, a senbon needle perched between his lips. His tongue lining it slowly as his eyes trace the participants and audience.

His eyes glance to the Hokage who nods his head, giving him the signal to get the exams under way.

Naruto could feel the tension as the final hours to the invasion winded down. Shiranui Genma held up his hand, grabbing the attention of crowd. "We will now begin the biannual Chuunin exams. Will the first participants, Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha'sTeam 7 and Hyuuga Neji of Konoha's Team Gai, please come down to the field."

Naruto bit the inside of his cheek as he steadied his hands, gracefully turning to the stairs. The words of Kakashi still ringing in his head. _"2nd level scroll jutsu only. You're restricted to using only basic swords as well."_

Naruto fingers lace the lightly taunt sealed scrolls in his pockets, glancing at his wrist which contains two ANBU grade swords along with his others. He had psyched himself this whole time for the invasion, but now he was about to lay the key piece down. If he broke his level of skill too soon…if he appeared stronger than his enemies thought…

The battles for him could tumble like dominoes and he would die against his opponents. His eyes lined the crowd, spotting Sakura sitting next to Ino. _"Kakashi's setting up the traps near the border. Good."_

Naruto shuts his eyes dawning the idiotic expression like an ANBU placing on their mask. Despite his outwards smile and hyperactivity, his blood was running cold. His skin was sweating and his hands trembled. "Neji" He said smoothly in a wiry semi-high pitched tone.

Neji looked him square in the eyes, buying his mask. "Hnn, Naruto"

Naruto holds out his fist, still remembering what Neji did to Hinata during the prelims. "I told you before," His eyes glared at Neji. "I will win."

Neji remains silent, activating his kekkei genkei as he drops into his gentle fist form. "That makes this even better. When you find out the true reality, I will enjoy seeing your discouraged eyes."

Naruto lowers his fists dropping into a serious tone. "Stop chattering" He said as a gust of wind stirred the dust around him. "And let's begin"

Genma raises his hand as the tension grows. With the drop of his hand he signals the beginning of the round. "Begin" He shouts, leaping away as Naruto jumps back and out of Neji's divination range.

Kunai knives blaze through the air almost immediately as Neji twists his body to dodge the sharp weapons. Suddenly Naruto slams his hands together. "KAI" the kunai detonates, forcing Neji to abandon his solid stance. Naruto follows up with his fingers crossed, flipping through the two extra seals at an amazing speed. **"Taju Kage Bunshin no jutsu" **He summoned up 5 clones to rush Neji before the man could even get a solid footing. The five solid clones charged in fist drawn back. Neji while bending began pumping chakra into his fingers as he performs the gentle fist taijutsu style of the Hyuuga faimly

****

"Two palm strike"

Neji's fingers slam into the first clone, **"Four palm strike" **The second clone was gone. **"Eight palm strike" **The third, **"Sixteen" **The forth was gone. **"Thirty two." **Neji's fingers finished closing off the chakra networks of Naruto's clones, finishing them in a puff of smoke.

Naruto absorbs the information of Neji's stance carefully as he smirks, this time flipping through more seals for either his advanced or normal kage bunshin. **"Kage Bunshin Daibakuha no jutsu." (Multiple Shadow Clone Exploding Technique)** Five more clones rush at Neji. Unknown to the deadly smart bombs circling around him, he quickly activates his divination. **"Hakke Rokujuuyonshou" (Dvination Feild, 64 Strikes)** Neji calls out as he charges the first clone with a two palm strike, only realizing the mistake after landing a blow to the heart as the clone dispels with a large explosion, triggering a relay of the others. Neji quickly falls back on his most effective and costly jutsu. **"Hakkeshou Kaiten" (Divination Whirl)**

Naruto eyes narrow. _"If I defeated him without getting hit it would be bad." _Naruto crossed his fingers again. **"Kage Bunshin no jutsu." **five more clones flanked Naruto as he charged forward into the dust and debris.

Neji kept his spin until the last explosion was over, only to find himself continuously locked in a taijutsu spar almost as good as Lee's. Not having time to recover from his spin, Naruto managed to land a hard blow knocking him into his frontal clones which were now behind Neji.

The clones snap kicked Neji in the back, sending him pinballing towards the third clone which punched him in the gut and sent him back to the real Naruto who went to finish him off.

Neji hand extended out countering Naruto's punch and wasting no time, he began a new divination. **"Hakke Rokujuuyonshou" (Divination Field, 64 Strikes)**Neji hammered away at Naruto, ignoring the clones that rushed in as he sped up the divination. **"Four, Eight, Sixteen, Thirty two, Sixty four." **Neji shut down all of Naruto's chakra points as he spun around with a raw punch to one of the clones, dropping into a sweep kick at another and as he dodged a punch he leapt up, upper cutting the clone.

"Hakke Two strikes"

Seeking his chance Neji flipped out of the deadly ensnarement to the back of Naruto's clones. **"Hakke Two strikes" **Neji called out as he hit two clones in the back, dispelling them leaving Naruto with only two clones left that he managed to dispel yet again. **"Four strike" **

With the last two clones down and Naruto lying on the ground Neji caught his breath. "Teh, how does it feel?" Neji straightened himself up, drawing the chakra away from his eyes. "I hit all 64 tenketsus in your body. You can't even stand up."

Naruto growled at himself as he struggled to move. _"Shit, I should have thought about this before I charged in." _Naruto winced as he gripped the ground, struggling to breath yet along move. "Damn it" Naruto cursed out as he brought himself to his knees, wiping the blood from his lip. "It's quite annoying."

Neji directed his attention to Naruto with shock. "How?"

Naruto grinned. "It will take a lot more than a few sissy pokes to keep me down." The crowd seemed to roar for Naruto as he got onto his feet, only to have Neji sweep in with extreme speed, thrusting his palm directly at Naruto's chest with deadly force and sending Naruto tumbling backwards. "You should stay down dropout."

Naruto winced, his vision was so blurry he could barely make out his own hand from the ground. "Why should I do that?"

Neji glared. "Your destined to lose this match. A drop out like you can never beat a genius."

Naruto lifts himself to his knees once more. "Do you enjoy hiding behind the cowardness of believing everything is destiny and fated to happen." Naruto said with a solid voice.

Neji visibly twitched as he turned to Genma. "If you wish to keep him alive I would end it now for him. Because from now on, I intend to _kill _him."

Genma just rolled his eyes. "Teh" _"Arrogant brat"_ Was all Genma thought as Naruto rose from the ground to his feet.

"Let me guess, you're going to tell me I'm now fated to die unless he steps in. Everything's fated, everthing's destined. THAT A BUNCH OF COWARDLY BULL SHIT!" Naruto said while clenching his fist. "No one is destined to do anything."

Neji glared. "You're wrong. From the day we are born our destinies are already decided for us."

Naruto spat on the ground with a smug expression. "Teh, from the day we are born eh? What makes you believe that?"

Neji grab his head band, beginning a long speech about the Hyuuga clan. Naruto grins once he's finished. "Well then, I'll have to change all that when I become _Hokage_."

Neji descends into his gentle fist. "A drop out like you will never make Hokage. Just like you'll never win this match. You can't even use your chakra."

Naruto hand twitches. Neji was right, he couldn't use his chakra. He couldn't use his scrolls, or even the seals on his wrists. But Naruto didn't need _his _chakra to win this match. He had another chakra he could draw on. "Bah, you keep talking like you know everything because you're a Hyuuga. Just because you're special and carry a burden. But you're not alone and you're wrong that no one understands you...I understand..." _"I understand burdens all to well" _He told himself in his head Naruto as he took a deep breath.

Neji glares down Naruto. "What would someone like you know of burdens?"

Naruto slammed his hands together closing his eyes. _"Time to pay up big boy"_

The Kyuubi chuckled in his head, humoring Naruto with his chakra. Naruto began to glow, Kyuubi's chakra rumbling through his system exploding his tenketsus open like water breaking through flood gates as it began surging through the air, tendrils of red chakra whipping about him. "Enough talk, time to end this."

Naruto dashed at Neji, only to find a kunai thrown by the Hyuuga. With a simple side step and the enhanced speed of Kyuubi Naruto flickered away, leaping to the stadium wall before throwing his own shuriken back at Neji who countered with his own shuriken, deflecting three of them while catching the last three with his fingers and slinging them back at Naruto.

Naruto leapt away, just barely dodging the sharp stars as he poofed two ANBU blades into each hand, leaping with them at his side he dashed at Neji as fast as he could.

The dark haired boy only had mere seconds to brandish two kunai, infusing them with his own chakra to block the lethal blows in another **"Hakkeshou Kaiten" (Divination Whirl)**

__

"Damn, this is going to hurt"

Naruto told himself as the blades crossed in the spin.**The resulting clash of Kyuubi's chakra and the chakra from the whirl was enough to equal five explosive tags at close range.**

Naruto flew into the air, shutting his eyes as he came crashing down into a smoldering pile. _"I've got no choice." _Naruto crossed his fingers. **"Kage bunshin no jutsu" (Shadow Clone Technique)** Naruto burrowed under ground, leaving a clone in his hole.

Naruto flew his chakra out into the dirt, waiting for Neji to step near him. The instant he felt Neji overtop of him he slung himself up from the dirt, upper cutting Neji in the chin. _"Damn it, stay down or I'll have to drag your fucking ass under ground." _Naruto shouted in his head.

Much to his prayer Neji remained motionless on the ground. The match was over with Naruto only revealing that he could make clones explode and that he had a lot of chakra.

"Winner, Uzumaki Naruto"

Naruto smirked, flicking the blood from his fingernails onto the ground. "There's no such thing as a permanent fate, or destiny for we can always change it with our bare hands, molding our futures into what we wish for." He said while walking to the resting area.

--

Ino glances at Shikamaru over and over until Sakura finally taps her on the shoulder. "Ino, if you're going to stare at him, why don't you just ask him back out?"

Ino pales. "You know?"

Sakura rolls her eyes. "Please he asked me for advice on places you might like. Plus, ever since that date you've been blushing around him and smiling a lot. If you like him so much, ask him about it. He's probably just nervous."

"Wow, I knew Naruto was strong, but I still didn't expect him to beat Neji."

Sakura nods. "He's full of surprises, besides Naruto would never give up."

"Oh, now who's crushing?" Ino teased Sakura, who blushed.

"No it's not like that. I still love Sasuke-kun. It's just Naruto has earned my respect and confidence in his skills."

Ino sighed. "We both still love Sasuke. Yeah that's the story of the century." She said sarcastically. Thanks to Sakura's mixed emotions for Sasuke, she was still having mixed emotions between Sasuke and Shikamaru.

--

"Winner Sabaku no Temari"

Naruto glares. "Why did you give up Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru sighs. "She had me beat three ways. I could have drawn it out, but soon my shadow jutsu would have been useless and I would have lost anyway. Sometimes it's better to cut your losses, rather than to blatantly lose your life or the life of others in a battle that is already lost."

Naruto turns his head. "Then why don't you learn anything besides that shadow jutsu?"

Shikamaru shrugs. "Too lazy. Besides, I'm not used to fighting in places like this. Konoha is filled with trees that make shadows."

--

**__**

(Well, I figured you would rather not be board to death with Shikamaru's match, Sure he might have grown stronger but Temari would still beat him I think, besides this was all about Naruto and Neji fight, Yes I didn't at Neji speech about the branch faimly... I figured it's boaring, you already know the story, his father was killed blah blah blah slave to Hyuga head faimly.

Next chapter: Name of Naruto's sword

Naruto: "Man, You serious, why me."

...

Naruto: "Fine, Next chapter is about Me and Baki and the invasion. Happy now?"

...

Naruto: "I'm off to have my ramen."

Well, thats all for todays chapter.)

"Hakke Two strikes."


	48. Arc II: Invasion Begins, Clash of Wind

Chapter 47

--

Sasuke appears with Kakashi in a leaf flicker right before he would be disqualified. "Sensei, I do believe we cut it close."

Kakashi nodded his head. "Hmm, I think we made it with good time."

Sasuke nods his head as he turns to Gaara. "Sabaku no Gaara."

Gaara lets out a blood thirsty growl. "Uchiha Sasuke."

Kakashi disappears in a puff of smoke, leaving the proctor to start the exam.

--

Naruto leans against the rail. "You're late sensei, you missed my fight." He was rather disappointed and almost bitter at the fact that Kakashi had missed his fight, but he didn't let it show.

Kakashi nods his head. "So how'd you do?"

Naruto grins. "Looks like me and Sasuke will be facing off because I won. Now all Sasuke has to do is beat Gaara."

Kakashi nods. "Keep on your guard Naruto."

Naruto nods as he turns his attention back to the ball of sand that is now Gaara. _"What will you do Gaara? When will you strike?"_

_**"Shukaku is ruling that boys mind." **_Kyuubi pointed out.

Naruto nods his head. _"Like you try to do."_

_**"Hey I'm trying to escape, not cower in your body like he is."**_ Kyuubi pointed out with a fierce growl, only to have Naruto pat his stomach. _"Of course. Of course. The Kyuubi no Kitsune would never try to take over my puny mortal mind and make me a blood lusting killing machine, that's so below him."_

The Kyuubi claws at the bars with a thunderous growl. _**"Kit, don't get full of yourself."**_

_"Look, we don't have the time for mindless chatter and squabble." _Naruto said, paying close attention to Gaara as Sasuke charges in with his chidori, only to have a bone chilling shriek erupt from the ball.

Sasuke yanks away with a horrified look in his face as Naruto's eyes narrow. "So, Shukaku was trying for form." Naruto accidentally said out loud as he watched the sand collapse around Gaara, stopping the transformation.

Kiba glances at Naruto. "Shukaku, what the hell is that?"

Naruto glances to Temari. "The demon sealed inside her brother." He said in a cold monotone as his whole personality seemed to perform a 180 from the happy loud manner.

Temari freezes under the glare. "You know?"

Naruto nods. "Surrender now. Or perish with your brother." Naruto said poofing his sword into his hands, but before he could trap Temari a large explosion tears through the air from the Kage box. "Gramps." Naruto said, taking his attention away from Temari and allowing her to escape to her brother's side.

"Damn it! Naka, Sepro, Juno, go to the borders where you smelled that concentration of sand nin. I believe it was a summoning circle."

**"Hai" **The three foxes said. appearing from the ceiling before disappearing in a blur.

--

"Man, we are so unlucky to be posted as watch guards" Said a Jounin guard inside the tower wall. "I wanted to see the chuunin exams.

"Don't complain." Said the jounin beside him. "There are two Chuunin exams every year. You'll have plenty of other chances to watch."

The guard sighed. "But this time, that kid from the Uchiha Clan is participating and I can't watch that...I'll be regretting this until I die."

The three foxes arrive on the roof just as an explosion rips through the ground, causing a noticeable tremor. **"You two, Hokage-sama is engaged in a battle with Orochimaru. Secure the villagers, forget about the border."**

The jounin look at the foxes. "Who are you, you damn foxes?"

Naka glares. **"Don't argue. The men up there are summoning. Fall back to the inner walls; the villagers' lives are more important."**

Sepro turns to the men, speaking in a soft yet cold voice. **"I will lead you to point B. Juno-san will help the wounded. Let's go."**

Naka splits off into the woods in a desperate charge to stop the summoning before the snakes rise.

Sepro glares at the jounin. **"We don't have time for you to stand there, this is a war."**

Juno disappears in a white blur besides Sepro in a black blur, both running with just enough speed that the jounin can light the warning signals and keep up.

--

"Gaara" Temari said as she and Kankuro tried to ease the pissed off Gaara.

"I'll kill you." Gaara said as she stumbled forward.

Kankuro moves into Gaara's path. "There is no point in fighting him anymore."

Temari nods. "Don't forget our mission!"

Gaara stumbles forward, shoving Kankuro out of the way. "Get out of my way." Gaara said as he moved closer, only to have Baki jump in the way.

"What are you three doing?!" He commanded. "The missions already commenced."

Gaara glares at Baki as Shukaku rants inside his mind, forcing him to grab his head in pain.

Shiranui Genma appears beside Sasuk,e who holds a cold look as Naruto appears on his side. "Sasuke, it's Shukaku." He said in a low tone.

"Hm?" Genma turned his attention to Naruto.

Naruto glared. "He's used up most of his chakra trying to turn into a complete possessed form, but Sasuke canceled it." Sasuke turned his gaze to Genma. "Go help the others, raise the alert and begin evacuating everyone."

Genma nods his head. "Hai," He said, disappearing in a blur leaving Naruto and Sasuke to stare down Baki

Baki shifts his gaze to his students. "Gaara is the sands trump card, We must have Gaara fight no matter what. You three, temporarily get away from here and treat Gaara's wounds. Once Gaara's Chakra recovers, we will resume the mission."

Kankuro lifts Gaara with Temari's help. "I understand."

"What about you Sensei?" Temari asks.

Baki turns his attention to Sasuke and Naruto. "I'll stop these guys."

Sasuke glare,s his sharingan piercing Baki "You think you're going to have it your way."

Baki remains unnerved. "I will make it happen."

Sasuke and Naruto glare at him, waiting for the slightest movement.

"GO!" Baki shouts

Naruto sighs. "Seems like the chuunin exams end here."

Sasuke nods. "So it seems."

Naruto glares at Baki. "We need to get past him and stop Gaara from transforming."

Sasuke sighs. "Hn, I know dobe."

--

Ibiki glares at the direction of the smoke. "Sir, should we go as reinforcements?"

Ibiki shakes his head. "No, not till we know the situation."

"Sir" Said a chuunin as he appeared beside Ibiki. "One-hundred Sand nin have invaded from a whole made in the east gate by a giant snake. A fox seems to be holding it at the gate, but Sound and Sand nin have been pouring in."

Ibiki nods. "Leave the first and second here, the rest go to the east Gate."

"HAI!" Said the nins as they disappeared.

--

Naka leaps away from the snake's tail. _"Shit, at two tails it's still too tough." _Just as he leaps back, a barrage of Katons hit the snake followed by explosive tags pushing it back outside the gates.

"They're not getting any farther than this. Push the snake back." Shouted one of the squad leaders.

--

Kakashi and Gai stare down the squad of sound shinobis. "They have quite a number of people."

Gai nods. "We were too careless. On top of that, they have Hokage-sama...Kakashi, look inside the field."

Kakashi turns his gaze. "Hm?"

"Orochimaru." Sakura said as her eyes focused on the pale man inside the four wall encampment

The tense silence is broken as Sakura's eyes dart towards the field. "Sasuke-kun?" _"Huh? Where did he-" _Sakura tilts her head to the side, just barely evading a kunai as Kakashi throws a counter kunai, killing the sound shinobi.

"Sakura" He said with a slight smile. "Mind helping us reduce their numbers? But you can continue day dreaming if you like." He said with a humorous tone.

Sakura nods as she poofed her kunai into hand, blocking another sound nin as she poofs her sword into her other hand, impaling him quickly before poofing it back into the seal. As she changes between weapons she is dodging and flipping around the sound nin before coming back to back with Genma. "You're definitely not your average gennin, Haruno-san."

Sakura nods her head. "Thank you Genma-san. Now keep alive, will you." She said with a humorous tone, much like Kakashi's. As she breaks away she could hear him mumble.

"Truly you're his student, always with the calm facade and laughing while fighting."

--

Baki's eyes narrow on Sasuke, who was slightly fatigued from the battle with Gaara. However Naruto was his problem. The boy seemed much more energetic and skilled than he had been warned. The other problem for Baki against Naruto, was they were both of the wind element.

**"Kaze no Yaiba" **Baki's hand seems to distort and swirl as wind collects in his hand, forming a blade.

Naruto's eyes narrow on Baki. "Teme, go after Gaara. Leave him to me." Naruto poofs his sword into his right hand and a scroll into his left. "GO!" Naruto shouted out. Within an instant he had the scroll unwrapped around his sword as the sound of chakra clashing could be heard ringing out.

"Impossible." Baki sputtered out as his wind sword was blocked by Naruto's sword, wind seeming to swirl around the blade concentrated by the scroll.

Naruto just coldly stares down the man. "This is the Yondaime Hokage's greatest legacy to me, Fuujin Katana" **(Fuujin Katana mean Wind God's Katana).**

Naruto presses down on the back of his sword, pushing back against Baki. **"Fuuton: Daitoppa" **(Wind Release: Great Breakthrough). The wind explodes from the small space between Naruto's blade and Baki's sword, creating a suicidal blast of wind exploding around them, tossing them both back. But Naruto quickly recovers without a scratch thanks to the Kyuubi's healing powers as he skids backwards then charges forward.

Baki curses to himself as he dodges Naruto's blade. The surrounding air pressure cutting into his arm. Naruto smirks. "For a wind user, you certainly lack skills in fighting with wind. Just because you dodge my blade, doesn't mean you escape unharmed."

Baki glares at the kid. "You're too cocky brat." He said flipping through hand seals. **"Kurogane" (Iron Body) **Baki's skin seemed to dull as the wound closed over with a hardened metallic-like substance.

Naruto flips back. **"Kage Bunshin no jutsu."** He said summoning up a clone and sending it after Baki, only to have him leisurely block the strike with his sword. Naruto winces at the data sent back by the clone. Not even his wind chakra managed to pierce his skin.

_"Shit! It's an earth based jutsu...noise suggests metallic coating. Fuck, I can't harm him physically so my sword is useless."_ Naruto returns his sword to his hand, glancing at his bandages. _"Rasengan is my strongest ninjutsu without seals." _

Naruto forms the spiraling sphere in his hand. As the swirling ball rotates around, he eyes Baki, carefully studying for any weak spots to use against the jounin.

Baki rushes at him again with his kunai drawn as Naruto runs forward with his own kunai deflecting Baki's swing. He slams the rasengan into the chest of Baki and a small crack forms but quickly heals over. Naruto finds himself out matched by the jounin's Tajutsu skills as the sand nin's kunai pierces his chest just to the side of his lung.

Naruto winces as he leaps back, breaking the engagement. "I told you not to get cocky brat."

Naruto grinds his teeth as he rips the kunai out of his chest, the wound quickly healing over. "Pff, like a wound like this would stop me." Naruto yanks out a silver scroll.

"I was testing your iron substance. Now the real fun begins." Naruto flips through seals while holding the scroll, charging up the scroll.

Baki quickly reacts as he charges at Naruto, only to have him vanish in a puff of smoke Baki's eyes widen. "Clone! But when?" He screamed as the sound of chirping birds filled the air.

**"CHIDORI!" **Naruto shouted out as he dashed forward with the lighting blade in hand, the silver scroll lying on the ground.

But despite Naruto's best effort, the tunnel vision of the chidori caused him to miss Baki's vital organs and instead pierce his shoulder.

Baki hisses as the jutsu sparks through his body, crimson red blood pooling down his arm. He came eye to eye with the crimson gaze of Naruto. **"I don't get cocky, I get serious"** Naruto flipped through several one handed seals.

**"Kanashibari no Jutsu" **(Temporary Paralysis Technique) Naruto's hand tapped Baki's neck as he pulled his arm out of Baki's chest.

"Naruto" Kakashi said as he leapt down, his hand raised only to have Naruto stop him.

"No Kakashi-sensei. This one should live. He has information we could use. Besides, there's been enough bloodshed. As Kenji-sensei said, you should only kill if necessary."

Kakashi nods his head, lowering his kunai. "I see you copied chidori into a scroll."

Naruto grinned. "I needed a lighting based jutsu incase I ever came against earth based" He smiled. "Chidori was the only thing that came to my mind at the time."

Kakashi nods his head. "Sakura and Shikamaru went ahead to help Sasuke against Gaara."

Naruto nodded. "I'm on it." He said, disappearing towards their direction as Kakashi reinforced the paralysis jutsu before turning to block another shinobis attack."

--

_**(AN: For those wondering why Chidori was more effective than Rasengan, Lighting is strong against earth elementels, I looked it up. Yes, Alot is simiplar to the show for the next chapter. But I mean come on I can't kill Gaara he's important but things will also be diffrent.**_

**_I should outline this real fast, For those that don't know the real definition of Katana in japanises it means Greatsword. So Fuujin Katana really means in english Wind Gods great sword. Katana is a term given to a curved 25-27(Might be 29) inch long blade that is expertly made. So you often seen alot of blades called Katana because it means Great sword or sword of Noblity, Aka that term comes from the Samurai class that used to weild it and thus why I named Naruto's sword wind god's katana._**

_**Next Chapter: Showdown of Demons clash between summons)**_


	49. Arc II: Showdown of Demons

Chapter 48

--

**"Die Uchiha Sasuke!" **The half formed Shukaku-Gaara shouted as he leapt to deal the final blow to Sasuke. But Sakura leaps in the path, her kunai held tightly. Gaara's eyes lock with hers as he leaps at her. **"Get out of my way!" **He demanded as his sand arm rips forward, pinning Sakura to a tree, the force of the impact knocking her out.

"Sakura-chan." Naruto shouted out as he leapt to the scene, grabbing the unconscious Sasuke as he sped past Gaara. Gaara held his head, suffering through the flooded torments of memories.

Naruto clenches his jaw. _"It's those eyes"_

"Sasuke-kun...Naruto" Sakura mumbled out from her unconscious state.

**"What are they to you?" **Gaara asked in a crazed voice.

Naruto stood up, his eyes flicking between red and blue. "They're..." Naruto's eyes settled on blue as he kept his cool "my friends. Don't you dare hurt them anymore." He said while grabbing his kunai from his weapon pouch, only to have Gaara put more pressure on the sand holding Sakura to the tree.

"GAhhh" Sakura cried out in pain as the sand crushed her tightly.

**"What's wrong? I thought you said they were your friends."** Gaara smiled at him. **"Come."**

Naruto charged in, only to have Gaara's tail knock him away. _"Shit this is really turning bad. That freaking tail and sand is as hard as Baki Kurogane armor."_

Naruto glared at Gaara as he started to cackle **"Heeheeheeh. So you fight for another. That is why you guys are so weak...you don't need a reason to fight. Only the winner can feel the value of his existence. Now, forget about your stupid friends and fight only for yourself."**

Naruto grinned. "Stupid...friends..." He felt his control over Kyuubi slowly weakening as the demon tried to force his chakra into Naruto's system via the anger.

**"People who bring unnecessary emotions into battle should just die."**

"You just keep saying what you want." Naruto grounded out as he charged at Gaara.

**"You guys do not know the true meaning of being strong." **Gaara said, mocking Naruto.

**"SHUT UP" **Naruto roared out, the Kyuubi's chakra influencing him, only to have Gaara toss him back with his tail again while grabbing his head.

**"What's wrong? Come at me, or do you not care about your important friends?"** He said tightening the grip on Sakura even more.

"Sakura-chan." _"Damn it, I can't do shit while he has her hostage"_

**"This is why you are weak." **He said, crushing Sakura even tighter against the tree.**"I only fight for myself." **Gaara said as the sand began to expand on his body, slowly releasing its connection from Sakura but still pinning her to the tree.

**"The sand on this woman won't be released until you defeat me. Not only that, the sand will constrict her tighter as time passes by and eventually kill her." **Said the now nearly fully formed Gaara. Naruto growled at him.

**"Sand Shuriken." **Gaara roared out, bringing the fight to its full power and forcing Naruto to leap away with Gaara charging after.

Naruto leapt back, putting even more distance as he stared at the rock hard sand body. _"Damn it."_ Naruto glanced at his bandaged right arm. _"There has to be another way."_

Naruto watched as the sand crunched tighter. _"I have to find a weakness." __**"Taju Kage Bunshin no jutsu." **_Naruto cried out as he dashed at Gaara again.

**"Mugen Sajin Daitoppa" (Wind Element, Infinite Sand Gust storm."** Gaara took in a deep breath as several sand mouths formed on his body, pulling in air and exhaling it as a sand storm, destroying Naruto's clones and tossing him back.

**"Sand Shuriken" **Gaara released a pulverizing wave of sand projectiles on Naruto again and again, throwing him backwards.

_"Damn it, damn it." _Naruto said as he stood up. _"I have one explosion tag left. Maybe I can use that since I can't risk the forbidden jutsu yet. But where...where would the sand be weakest..." _Naruto studies Gaara's body. _"The base of the tail has to be it. That's the last place the sand covered."_

Naruto rushed forward, summoning clone after clone on Gaara until he made it around with a kunai. **"Thousand years of pain" **Naruto cried out, ramming the explosive tag wrapped around a kunai into Gaara's ass.

Naruto felt Gaara's tail toss him into the air but he only smirked. "Boom"

The explosive seal tore Gaara's sand away as Naruto crashes to a tree thanks to the help of Sasuke.

"Oi Naruto, you better rescue Sakura, and once you rescue her take her and run." Sasuke said as he tried to catch his breath."

"Sasuke?"

"I can buy some time... I've already lost everything once... I never want to see an important friend die in front of me again." Sasuke said as he stood up.

"Important friend?" Naruto whispered in disbelief. It wasn't the Sasuke he knew, Sasuke never admitted they were friends. In fact it was his first time admitting it. "I see, that's right." Naruto said clenching his first. "We must use every means to defeat him."

"Naruto" Sasuke said as he turned to his team-mate.

Naruto shut his eyes, unwrapping the bandage around his arm. "You rest Sasuke. I still have one jutsu up my sleeve." He said while crossing his fingers. **"Kage Bunshin no jutsu."** Naruto said as two clones formed beside him. His right hand began swirling the wind chakra with his rasengan. "I didn't want to use it. Not with its cost, but I will never let my precious people die." The Rasengan began to take shape as three points of greenish white points spun around it.

**"FUTON RASENGAN" **Naruto cried out as he leapt at the still forming Gaara with all his strength, driving the rasengan into Gaara's sand form and knocking them both into the ground as the Rasengan detonated in his palm.

The explosion created a blinding light and a screeching howl that blinded and deafened the surroundings as Naruto stood in the crater over a nearly exhausted Gaara who used every last bit of his sand to shield himself.

"Give it up, you've lost." He said as his arm dangled at his side, his eyes slightly sagged. "There's no need to die, you've lost."

Gaara eyes slowly open _"I can't lose...no...I will not lose. I will kill you Uzumaki Naruto." _Gaara shouted in his head as Shukaku flooded his body with chakra, tossing Naruto back against a distant tree as Shukaku emerged from the crack **"Sabaku Taiso" (Desert Imperial Funeral) **Gaara said, incasing Naruto in sand.

Naruto dripped blood on his hand from his right arm. _"Shit, this is the same thing he used on fuzzy brows and I can't clone out of it. But I need to scatter it to the wind. Maybe I can pull enough chakra for Gamabunta." _"Here goes nothing."

Naruto flipped through the seals. **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" (Summoning technique)**

Gamabunta broke the sand as he squinted at the bloody figure on his head. **"Oh, this is a shocker. Hmm, what's wrong with your arm brat?"**

Naruto sighed as he controlled his breathing. "Forbidden jutsu, and it didn't even finish him off."

Gamabunta nodded as he glared at Shukaku. **"Well, time to take out the trash." **Gamabunta said while drawing the dagger from his side and releasing a large puff of smoke from his pipe as he lowered his dagger to his hip. **"Hang on tight."**

Gamabunta dashed at Shukaku with amazing speed as he leapt into the air landing right before Shukaku, bringing the dagger down and cleaving the sand bijuu's arm clean off.

Shukaku chuckles. **"This is interesting" **He shouted out with an almost pleasure-filled tone** "This is interesting Uzumaki Naruto. For entertaining me, I shall reward you." **Gaara said as he appeared on Shukaku's forehead.

Naruto bite his lip. "Shit this is bad Gamabunta very bad."

**"Tanuki Neiri no jutsu" (Forced Sleep Technique) **Gaara said as he put himself into a coma.

**"Yatta! I'm finally out here!" **Screamed Shukaku in a high pitched tone. **"Finally I've found someone I want to fight."**

Gamabunta and Naruto flinch slightly. "Gamabunta, any clue on how to beat him?"

The Toad boss nodded. **"We must wake up the medium."**

Naruto clenched his one good hand. "Can you get near him?"

**"Fuuton Renkuudan" (Wind Element, Compressed Air Blast)**

Gamabunta leapt into the air, dodging the large air bullet

**"Suiton Teppoudamna" (Water Element, Gun Bullet) **Gamabunta sprayed a blast of concentrated water to counter the second air blast as he tried to grab the tanuki, only to have his slippery webbed hands slide off the mud.

**"Fuuton Renkuudan" (Wind Element, Compressed Air Blast) **Gamabunta leapt over the air blast before launching his own attack.

**"Suiton Teppoudamna" (Water Element, Gun Bullet) **The water missile missed Shukaku as the bijuu fired another blast of air.

**"Fuuton Renkuudan" (Wind Element, Compressed Air Blast) **This time the bullet struck Gamabunta on the chin.

"Damn it, we need to get a hold of him."

**"Not in my state, I'm going to need something with Fangs and Claws."**

Naruto nodded as he focused his mind. "Got something." He said he forced his right hand into the shape of the required seal "Henge" said Naruto as he added his chakra with Gamabunta, transforming them into the nine tailed fox demon Kyuubi.

The transformed Gamabunta latched onto Shukaku. **"Now Brat, I can't hold him for long."**

Naruto nodded, leaping onto Shukaku. As he landed on the forehead of Shukaku the sand demon desperately tried to restrain him with sand shackles. But Naruto manages to squirm with his mind and head butt Gaara awake, dispelling the sand. Gamabunta, running out of chakra, vanished in a puff of smoke leaving the two Jinchuuriki to fall.

Naruto glared at Gaara. Taking in a deep breath he inched himself closer with his chin. _"I can still finish this fight." _He said inching closer.

"Don't get near me." Gaara shouted out as he watched in horror as Naruto moved to him.

"The pain of being alone..." Naruto lifted his head looking at Gaara. "is completely out of this world, isn't it?" Naruto moved his leg, inching himself closer. "I don't know why...but I understand your feelings so much. It actually hurts." He said while moving himself closer "But I...I have people who are important to me now." Naruto lifted himself to his knees as he shut his eyes, concentrating the last of his chakra into the seal on his chest. "I won't let you hurt my precious people. If you do...I'll stop you, even if I have to kill you." Naruto said, opening his eyes as he moved closer.

"Why?" Gaara asked. "Why can you do this for strangers?"

"My loneliness…that hell...they saved me from it. And they acknowledge my existence. They're important to me. That's why." Naruto said as he inched himself, finally in range for his kinjutsu. The seal hidden under his jacket reacting with the chakra.

"You can stop now, Naruto" Sasuke said as he appeared beside Naruto "Sakura is fine now." Sasuke turned his gaze to Gaara. "He must be out of chakra, since the sand holding Sakura has released her."

Naruto nodded his head. "I...see" He said as he pulled the chakra away from the seal, aborting the lethal self destruction jutsu. He let his head hit the ground. "I need a nap." He said before fading unconscious.

With Naruto falling unconscious, Temari and Kankuro leap down glaring at Sasuke. Temari's hand tightly holding her fan. "Don't fight them...let's stop"

Kankuro turned his attention to Gaara. "Gaara" Gaara just smiled slightly. "I understand." Kankuro said bowing his head to Gaara as he lifted him up before disappearing.

Sasuke glanced down at Naruto, smirking slightly. "Remind me never to take the chuunin exams again. I can't keep doing this shit." He said, lifting Naruto up onto his shoulders as he leapt to Sakura's direction. "It's too troublesome." He smirked. _"Damn, I've been playing to much chess with Shikamaru."_

--

_**(AN: I would like to point out right off the bat that Kinjutsu means death jutsu for those that are wondering what the diffrence between Kenjutsu and Kinjutsu are. one is weapons other is death. Jutsu lable Kinjutsu require life or souls to work, Most require the users sacrifice however their are a few that don't require the user just a soul, Orochimaru resurrection jutsu would be a good example but reguardless. They revolve around Death, Naruto's self destruction seal is kinjutsu because it would kill him.**_

_**I hope this chapter didn't bore everyone it's not my best fight scene, However it was crucial just like every other chapter that you've had to suffer threw with boaring repeats of chapters hugging the naruto plot.**_

_**And if those of you are wondering about the thousand years of pain it's really called that, and I just couldn't resist it their was logic behind it but I mostly did it because it's hilarious**_

_**And those not creative enought to figure out how a weapon that can destroy everything on a celluar level with tiny wind like needles didn't pentrate sand, Because sand is solid mostly a composite break down of rock, Air can not move threw rock so the wind didn't go threw due to the strenght of Gaara's special sand that can be harder than steel.**_

_**Also those that are wondering why it's called Futon Rasengan and not Futon: Rasenshuriken is because they are two very diffrent techniques. Futon Rasengan is hand held created before he could manipulate it into a throwing object which is the Futon Rasenshuriken. I double checked these facts with the manga and anime.**_

_**With all that out of the way I can go back to the summary, I just didn't want to get alot of reviews with questions about that stuff.**_

_**Next chapter: Mournful veils of tears.**_

_**Kenji: "The leaf that burned in the fire falls to the ground and with it the last remaints of light, light that slowly fades away like the dropping sunset submering them in darkness. Now they must take their first unprotected steps in the cold, dark world of life. Heavy hearts and sadden eyes will weigh down the ninja's and rust their bonds... But will they remain as one in the darkness or stumble apart, scattering to the winds."**_


	50. Arc II: Veils of Tears, Aftermath of War

Chapter 49

--

Naruto leaned back in his hospital bed, staring at the raindrops that fell from the sky. They didn't seem calm or wet, just cold and dark. Sad like his heart. Nothing in his world could ease the pain in his heart, not even the pain in his arm could take his mind from it. He had lost one of his most important people.

The man who had acknowledged him before all others. The man who had placed him into the academy. The very same man that inspired him to become Hokage. "He's dead." he mumbled to himself out loud. The word vibrated through his heart with an icy chill.

--

A seven year old Naruto was walking up the Hokage monument. "Hokage-sama why do you always spend so much time with me?" The young Naruto asked, questioning why such an important man would waste his time on someone as unimportant as him.

The Hokage looked down at smiled from his hat. "Because we are family."

Naruto tilted his head. "Hm? We are?"

The Hokage nodded. "Not by blood, but we are because of the village. This whole village is my family Naruto."

Naruto eyes looked around when they were on top of the Hokages' heads. "Wow... Really?"

The Hokage nodded his head. "Hai, I have sworn to protect this village, and in exchange they have become family to me."

Naruto smiled a little. "So you spend time with me because we are family?"

The Hokage nodded, pressing lightly on Naruto's back. "Let's continue walking."

Naruto waited for a moment as he looked over the village. "I'm going to be Hokage, you better believe it gramps. I will one day and then I can protect my family." He said while shoving his fist into the air.

The Hokage chuckled. "Oh, is that so? Well then we will have to get you started in the academy and make you a shinobi won't we?"

Naruto grinned. "Believe it." he said, catching up with the Hokage.

--

Naruto shut his eyes, springing loose the tears he held back. "I'm going to be Hokage…" he sniffed. "that's what I told you that day Hokage-sama. The day I refused to call you by any other name than gramps."

Naruto grabbed his outfit. _"I'm...sorry I couldn't protect you too gramps."_

--

Today was the day of the Hokage's funeral. Beside her sat her black funeral dress, but she could not bring herself to wear it. She didn't want to acknowledge the first person to help her out of her pain had fallen. Again she blamed herself, just as she blamed herself for her father's death.

_"I could have done something...I could..."_

_**"You couldn't have done anything and you know it."**_

_"I could have."_

_**"What? It's as Kenji-sensei told us, 'Great people die, but never fade. Remember those great people through the memories and changes they gave us."**_

Sakura nodded her head. _"Hai...I will remember him." _She told herself, picking up her black outfit. _"I will repay the memories he gave me by honoring them."_

Sakura put on her black outfit before glancing at the sky. _"It's going to rain...how fitting."_

She frowned at her two friends both who were waiting on her. "It's going to rain."

"The sky wants to cry as well." Naruto said in a bitter and cold voice as he tried to use his mask, but he could not even mold a smile.

The three stared in silence as a breeze blew over them. Sasuke silently began walking, leaving Naruto and Sakura to stare at each other. Naruto took the first steps and began running with Sakura until they reached him; _as if a haunting premonition of things to come_.

--

"Oi brat, you've been silent way too long." Jiraiya said, glancing at Naruto who was just staring out his window.

"What do you want?" Naruto said rather coldly as he turned his back to Jiraiya.

"Well, I need to go and find Tsunade." Jiraiya said, trying to get something out of Naruto who had been silent for the past week.

"Why? Why are you telling me this?" Naruto said.

Jiraiya grinned. "Because I want you to come with me. As for why we are looking for her…umm, I don't know…maybe because she's been selected as the new Hokage."

Naruto clenched his fist. "So you want me to come with you to tell her to come and die."

Jiraiya walked over to Naruto, smacking him across the face. "Sarutobi-sensei would be ashamed of what you just said. Naruto, you're not the only one in pain over his death. What about Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi? Me? For god sake it was my own teammate killing my sensei, but you don't see me moping around now do you?"

Naruto shook his head. "Hai, sorry Ero-sennin."

Jiraiya patted Naruto's shoulders "Good, now help me. You should find this an honor."

Naruto smiled slightly. "The old bag better be grateful the sixth Hokage is helping her."

Jiraiya chuckled. "What makes you think you're going to be sixth."

Naruto grinned. "Because neither of us will let Obaa-chan die so she's going to be in office until I kick her out."

Jiraiya nodded. "Hai,"

Naruto looked around. "When do we leave?"

Jiraiya moved to the window "This afternoon brat."

--

Kakashi glanced up from his book. "Hey there, you two." He said turning to Kurenai and Asuma. "My, you two get along well."

Kurenai just blushed "Baka, I'm only here because Anko asked me to buy some dumplings for her."

Asuma shrugged. "And what are you doing here?"

Kakashi made a small gesture towards the Akatsuki cloaks "Well, I came to buy an offering, and I'm meeting Sasuke here."

Asuma glanced at the cloaks. "Oh? It's unusual for you to wait for someone. Is it because of the offering for Obito?"

"Obito?" Kurenai asked

"Something like that." Was Kakashi's response as Sasuke closed in.

"Kakashi-sensei, it's unusual for you to be early." Sasuke said with a narrowing eye at the empty seats

"I do it from time to time." He said.

--

Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma glared at Itachi and Kisame as they barely escaped the exploding water clone created by Itachi

Itachi remained emotionless as he shut his eyes. "I will show you why the clan of Uchiha was feared and reputed to be unmatched. The Sharingan...the bloodline limit's true power." **"Mangekyou."** He said opening his eyes slowly

_"Shit this is back." _"You two don't look into his eyes"

Kakashi closed his good eye. "Don't open your eyes, if you do you're dead."

Itachi smirked. "It's true, if you have the sharingan you can resist the Mangekyou Sharingan. But you do not have the bloodline."

Kakashi's world begun to spin as black and red consumed him.

--

"How long can a person like you, who does not possess the bloodline limit, deal with this?" Itachi asked. Kakashi was strapped on a T cross as he pierced Kakashi with his sword.

As Kakashi died in that world he awoke to two Itachi. "In this world of Tsukuyomi, I control space and time...and even mass of objects. Starting now I will stab you with this sword for 72 hours." He said, stabbing Kakashi and killing him again.

When Kakashi awoke he saw himself on the cross as the clones stabbed him. "In this world of Tsukuyomi I control space and time...even mass of objects." He said as the clones stabbed the real Kakashi.

_"Calm down, this is just genjutsu." _Kakashi told himself only to feel himself get stabbed again.

"You don't understand. Just because this is an illusion doesn't mean the pain is fake. How long will your mind be able to handle it?"

--

Kakashi stood around thousands of Itachi clones panting. "71 hours 59 minutes and 59 seconds left." Itachi said emotionlessly.

_"Only...one second from all of that?"_ He whispered to himself as the clones began stabbing him over and over, each impalement felt real to Kakashi as he screamed out in pain

--

Kakashi fell from the world panting. "Ugh," and he fell over

"What's wrong? One second you were talking and then the next you stopped and fell over." Asuma said while holding his knives up.

_"One second? That's all. But he could have killed me, why didn't he?" _Kakashi thought.

"Oh, I'm surprised his mind didn't collapse." Kisame said with a smirk, appearing beside Itachi. "You know using those eyes too much is bad."

Itachi just remained quiet.

"Is Sasuke what you're looking for?" Kakashi asked.

"No," Itachi said as wind clipped his hair. "We are after the Yondaime's legacy."

--

Jiraiya stood at the Hotel next to Kakashi and Kenji. "Kakashi, I am going to take care of Naruto." He said with a serious voice. "I believe the third's decision to make you watch over Naruto was wise. But you may not be able to handle some of the things at the level you're at."

Kakashi turned to him. "What are you talking about?"

Jiraiya sighed. "After Orochimaru left this village, I monitored him. It was clear that he was going to come back to this village one day." Jiraiya turned his head away. "Anyway, I kept an eye on him..."

Kakashi leaned back against the wall. "But?"

Kenji spoke. "He joined a certain organization."

"Organization, any information about them" Kakashi asked.

Jiraiya sighed. "I do not know all the details, but it's called Akatsuki, and consists of nine shinobi. They have not done anything big until recently. They have just been gathering information." He said as he looked to Kenji

Kenji spoke next. "But the problem is the members. Most of them are S-rank criminals in the bingo book...Itachi is one of the members."

Kakashi closed his eyes. "It is hard to believe they are doing volunteer work."

Kenji nodded. "You should know where we are going with this now."

Kakashi nodded. "Hai."

"But Orochimaru has recently left that organization, and right about that time...the organization separated into teams of two and began traveling all over the place, collecting techniques and other things."

Kakashi sighed. "Do you have any hard evidence that one of the things they're looking for is the nine-tails?"

Kenji nodded. "No, but it's a possibility."

"That thing is one of the mystical monsters that possesses ultimate chakra." Jiraiya said.

Kenji nodded. "Very soon he will have to start watching his back and preparing to take them on."

Jiraiya nods. "You watch over Sasuke for now. You will have to teach him how to use the Sharingan as well...I will raise Naruto well."

--

Kakashi rested on the water. "You're after the Nine-tails in Naruto."

Itachi and Kisame flinched slightly." You're in Akatsuki?" Kakashi said.

Itachi frowned slightly. "Kisame, we are taking Kakashi. Let's have the other two disappear."

Kisame nodded as he charged at Kurenai and Asuma.

"Konoha Strong Whirlwind!" Shouted out a loud voice as Kisame went flying back.

Gai grinned picking up the unconscious Kakashi.

--

_**(AN: I know their are a few Itachi fans out their wanting to to know the Gai, Itachi fight but I've decided to pass it up and focus on progressing a little bit, After all their's still alot of chapter left before this Arc ends... I should know... I just finished writting it.**_

_**The shadow had casted over Konoha, **_

_**Next chapter: Cat Toys and Hatred...**_

_**Itachi: **_**"You are weak. Why are you weak?" ... "Because you lack hatred, you are not even worth killing foolish little brother. If you wish to kill me you must hate me, detest me and survive in an unsightly way. Run and cling to life."**

**That's all for this chapter, Sorry it came late I'll update the next in a moment my computers video drives now want to go haywire but lucky me I know how to fix the problem.)**


	51. Arc II: Cat Toys and Hatred

Chapter 50

--

Sasuke sighed as he sat in his house, remembering the empty seat at the sweets shop. _"He's back...he's back and I know it."_ Sasuke told himself as he remembered Itachi's words to him.

_"Underneath the third panel of our fathers bedroom holds the secret to achieving the ultimate level of the sharingan. It was copied from the Uchiha Hideout." _He could remember the foul voice so perfectly. He wanted to destroy the secrets, but now he wasn't sure if he should read it or not.

He clenched his fist. _"I need power to destroy you; I will avenge our clan Itachi."_

--

Naruto let out a loud yawn as he awoke from his 8th day of travel with Jiraiya. "Damn it, how could you lose Obaa-chan Jiraiya?" Naruto grumbled, but the old man was no where in sight.

"Oi Naruto, we are leaving again." Jiraiya said as he appeared in the window.

Naruto groaned. "Again? But we just got to this town."

Jiraiya nodded his head. "Hai, but she's not here."

Naruto grabbed his bag. "Damn it, I never realized how boring it is to be with you without Naka around."

Jiraiya sighed. "Shut up brat,"

Naruto tilted his head back. "Am I going to learn anything cool while you're wasting my time?"

Jiraiya grinned. "Well we could work on your control of elemental chakra and Kyuubi."

Naruto nodded. "I suppose so, but how do suggest we do that?"

Jiraiya held up his hand, holding a cat toy in his hand. "You remember how I taught you the Rasengan right?"

Naruto face drop. "You can't be serious. That's...that's a cat toy."

Jiraiya jingled the plastic ball around. "Hai, inside is a bell. How do you suppose you are going to move the bell?"

Naruto sighed. "Move the ball, duh."

Jiraiya glared. "Brat, this is serious."

Naruto sighed. "If it's anything like the Rasengan, then chakra."

Jiraiya nodded. "Very good, Getting smarter." Jiraiya pulls out a chakra seal and slaps it on the ball. "How about now?"

Naruto blinks. "Hrm...air, right?"

Jiraiya grinned. "Wind to be more precise."

Naruto frowns. "But if the seal absorbs chakra how do I move the bell? I have to infuse my chakra with the air to control it."

Jiraiya nods tossing the ball to Naruto. "That's for you to figure out. Good luck, because it's a migraine harder than Rasengan."

Naruto frowns as he glares at the cat toy. "So I'm supposed to use wind to move the bell…however I need to infuse my chakra into the element to move it. But the seal absorbs any chakra that it comes in contact with."

--

Naruto grumbled at the knock on his door. "What does Ero-sennin want now?" He grumbled while opening the door, only to come fact to face with two black cloaks with red clouds. His face hardened as he looked up.

"What do you want?" He asked, his other hand behind the door gripping his sword. _"Uchiha Itachi…Sasuke's older brother, but why is he here?"_

"To think that this little boy has the Kyuubi within him." Kisame spoke with obvious disinterest of Naruto.

Naruto eye twitched slightly _"Are they after the Kyuubi?"_

"Naruto-kun you're coming with us." Itachi said in his monotone voice "Let's go outside"

Naruto clenched his teeth. _"Kisame of the legendary swordsmen and Itachi. Not good."_ Naruto poofed his sword back into the seal and stepped out into the hallway.

"Hmm Itachi-san, it would be annoying to have him moving around. Perhaps we should cut off a leg or two." Kisame reached for his sword while walking up to Naruto. "Shall I?"

"It's been a long time." Itachi said, stopping Kisame's approach toward Naruto. "Sasuke"

"Uchiha Itachi" Sasuke said with venom in his voice.

"The Sharingan, and he's very similar to you. Who is he?" Kisame asked in curiosity

"My Little brother." Itachi said.

"Uchiha Itachi...I'm going to kill you." Sasuke said as he released the straps on his arms. His sharingan stared at his brother with pure hatred. "Like you said…I hated you, detested you, and just to kill you I've..." The chidori chirped as he yanked down his collar hinting to the curse seal "I've survived."

"Chidori?" Itachi said with a little interest in his voice.

"I'm going to kill you." Sasuke shouted out, charging at Itachi with his chidori. "DIE!"

Itachi remained motionless and then with a simple flick of his wrist he grabbed Sasuke's wrist and slammed the chidori into the wall.

_"Shit" _Naruto cursed as he flooded himself with the Kyuubi's chakra, yanking out a scroll only to have kisame cut the chakra away and absorb it into his sword as Itachi broke Sasuke's wrist.

Naruto cursed to himself as he tossed the scroll away, poofing his sword into his hands. But Kisame moved too fast and swung his sword down on Naruto

With a puff of smoke Jiraiya's armored toad blocked the blow. "You two...don't know me very well. Jiraiya the man is better at winning a girl than at being seduced by one." Jiraiya smirked. "I wouldn't let a woman seduce me with her beauty. When you become great like me, women will go crazy over your own beauty."

Naruto sweat dropped slightly. _"You've got to be shitting me."_ "Yeah right, you'd fuck anything with a pussy that moved ero-sennin. You're just a big pervert."

Jiraiya frowned "Don't call me that in front of people"

"But it's true." Naruto said, glaring at Kisame and Sasuke.

"Heeheehee, your reputation is true to its word." Kisame said, failing to hold back a chuckle.

Jiraiya glared. "So you're after Naruto?"

Itachi nodded. "I see now, you were the source. It is an urgent order by our organization to take Naruto-kun with us."

Naruto and Jiraiya remained still. "I can't hand Naruto to over to you. So I guess I must take you two out here."

"Don't interfere" Sasuke roared out while getting back onto his feet with a struggle. "The one who's going to kill him...is me." Sasuke roared out.

Itachi shifted his gaze to his little brother. "I have no interest in you right now." He said coldly, only to have Sasuke clench his fist.

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke shouted while charging, only to have Itachi's faster reflexes kick him back into the wall.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, preparing to rush over to Sasuke's aid, only to have him glare at Naruto.

"Naruto, I told you not to interfere!" Sasuke hollered, moving back on his feet "I told you before, I've lived until now...for this moment...for this day." Sasuke said, glaring at Itachi with his Sharingan. He poofed his chukuto into his hand, charging at Itachi.

With one hand Itachi grabbed Sasuke's wrist, blocking the chukuto as he kicked Sasuke in the gut, forcing him to drop his sword as he went flying again.

"I'm not through yet...this is my battle." Sasuke said, standing up again.

"Very well" Itachi said as he began walking towards Sasuke very slowly. Sasuke charged at him, only to get a punch to the gut followed by an elbow as Itachi mercilessly beat Sasuke down.

When Sasuke finally fell to the ground Itachi lifted him up by the collar. He looked Sasuke dead in the eye. "You are weak. Why are you weak?" He moved closer to Sasuke whispering in his hear. "Because you lack...hatred."

Itachi smiled slightly as he pulled away, activating his Tsukuyomi.

--

"Is this...could it be." The young Sasuke said as Itachi spoke.

"That is correct, this is our house." He said, appearing behind his mother and father. "You are weak. For the next 24 hours you will wander around hopelessly reliving that day." He said while hacking down his own mother and father, the blood splashing onto the floor as he smiled.

He forced Sasuke to watch him murder every single clan member over and over as he smiled in a twisted manner. "You are not even worth killing foolish little brother. If you wish to kill me you must hate me, detest me and survive in an unsightly way. Run and cling to life."

He tortured Sasuke over and over with the same twisted smile as he replayed the massacre again and again. "I will help instill that drive you need to hate me little brother."

--

Naruto charged after Sasuke, giving Jiraiya the chance he needed as he flipped through seals. **"Kuchiyose: Gamaguchi Shibari"(Summoning: Toad Mouth Trap)." **He placed his hands on the floor, finishing the jutsu.

The walls began to spew the sticky substance of flesh and enclose everything around them inside.

"You're out of luck Kisame and Itachi. You're inside my stomach now. I summoned the stomach of a gigantic toad from the myouboku Mountain's Rock inn. There is no escape."

"Kisame, come." Itachi ordered as the turned down the corridor.

"It's useless. No one has ever escaped from this before." Jiraiya said as he forced more chakra into the jutsu, sending tendrils of flesh chasing after them.

There was a long silence until a large explosion caught Jiraiya and Naruto's attention. "They used Amaterasu." Jiraiya said as he stared at the black flames arranged near the burned hole in the fleshy wall.

Naruto crunched his teeth. "We seem to have a problem Ero-sennin."

Jiraiya nodded his head. "So we do. But they will not be coming back for awhile. Itachi used Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu, he will certainly be drained.

Naruto turned to the walls surrounding the body of Sasuke. "We need to get him back to Konoha."

Jiraiya nodded. "First I must seal up these flames"

Naruto nodded as he pulled out a scroll. "Let me Ero-sennin. You should rest."

Jiraiya nodded as Naruto pulled out a blank scroll and began writing a seal on it before flipping through his hand signs. **"Fuuinjutsu Fuukahouin." (Sealing Technique, Fire Suppressor."**

Naruto slammed his hands on the end of the scroll as he flooded his chakra into the seal while it started absorbing the black flames into the seal.

Jiraiya released his toad's stomach just in time for Gai to perform a dynamite entry on Jiraiya.

Jiraiya sighed as he lifted himself off the ground, fixing his broken nose. "Gai!"

Gai rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry Jiraiya-sama, you see I was looking with my headband and -"

Naruto held up his hand. "We actually don't care. We need you to get Sasuke back to the hospital in Konoha. He suffered psychological damage from the Uchiha. Tsukuyomi as well as several broken ribs."

Gai nodded. "Hai, hand him here I will get his youthful spirit back to Konoha as fast as I can."

Naruto handed over Sasuke. _"Please…be okay Sasuke."_

--

_**(AN: Yes, Pretty short chapter but... Yeah... All those wondering why Sasuke and Naruto went down so easy... This is Akatsuki the big bad evil guys... But mostly because if they didn't then things wouldn't seem right.**_

_**If that's not believe able, Sasuke was to angry to think correctly.**_

_**Next Chapter: Isolation, New Jutsu Revieled.**_

_**Naruto: "... I did it, Hell yeah take that you stuiped cat toy. Whoot go Naruto, Go Naruto you dah man you beat the cat toy."**_

_**...**_

_**Sakura: "Baka" Cover her face in shame. "And I'm supposed to be falling inl ove with him... Fuck... How the hell did this happen?"**_

_**...**_

_**Naruto: "Heeheeh, Because I'm not an asshole bent on revenge and power, I actually care for you Sakura-chan and show it." Naruto let his eyes sparkle. "Besides, I'm cute like a little adorible fox you just can't resist me." Sakura bashed his head in.**_

_**...**_

_**Sakura: "Okay the first was a good point Naruto... Na-ru-to put the stuiped cat toy down Naruto or has Kyuubi truely warped your brain that much."**_

_**...**_

_**Well that was strangly satifying for some reason... Okay anyways yes Naruto will learn his next technique using a cat toy, Come now this is very real and I think that if it was really being taught it might just use a cat toy... I mean dam it. Jiraiya taught him the rasengan with water balloons and rubber balls and it's a pretty kick ass jutsu.**_

_**Oh Just to quickly point out to a reviewer, Kage bunshin might be Naruto's signature jutsu in the first part but it's known by every Hokage, A few ex nin's and most of the jounin population of Konoha, If you've read any shippudden or watched it. You'll notice just how many people know it thus I decided to make Naruto's siganture move for this a little better.**_

_**Exploding Clones... Come now they have all of Naruto's flare and plus some. Only Itachi and Dedrai know how to make clones explode.**_

_**As for Naruto training with large amounts of clones... Yet no using them durning fights is because unlike fights he is actually trying to waste his chakra to train his compasity, I thought I had explained that back in the first arc when he was teaching it to Sakura and Sasuke.**_

**_I hope that cleared up your confusion dude and I hope you enjoy the rest of Early_** **_Team because... If my mathmatical sense is right their are still about 10 chapters till this Arc ends and I've already started working on the timeskip._**

**_Lastly to Rauchster, Nah your review didn't get me down you're pointing out my flaws in respect. Something I do appreiate since I am trying to improve, What get's me are stuiped arrogant flames, People that do not paying attention to the author notes then insulting something because they didn't pay attention. Or simply flaming because they dislike the pairings and those just mostly piss me off because of the reviews stuipditiy. I really don't let bad reviews get to me to much but I won't lie and say they don't... Just like everyone else I have self esteem issues lol... Why do you think I write on FF.N_**

**_But I do greatly enjoy the encouragement many have sent, I probably would have grown tierd of writting ET if it wasn't for people telling me it's great._**

**_My last two notes of the evening are, Still looking for a volienteer beta for the first Arc and basically the chapters 1-30. So please offer the possition is still open who knows if Darnod wants he might let you help him beta the advance it gives you a inside scoop of just what is comming... He has all of Arc II it's just he's got a life unlike me currently who sits and types 100 words a minute and flys threw pages._**

_**The last note: Once Arc II comes to an end... Me and Darnod will probably be taking a break, 361 pages is enough writing, But with anyluck you won't even notice the break because . It's already started for me.**_

_**However the Updates just will not be every day the only reason you have it now is simply because their's so much we can afford to do it.**_

_**I'll update those notes when the end of Arc II comes after all I can't predict the future or my moods I don't want to burn myself out on ET yet I'm not going to hold back if I get into a big writting mood.**_

_**Thats all for today, have a good evening. Oh and party, Early Team has reached it's 50th chapter and it's still rolling on strong.**_


	52. Arc II: Hiraishin and Chuunin Party

Chapter 51

--

Sasuke awoke with Sakura sleeping at the side of his bed. His eyes burned with anger. _"I was weak, I was too weak. What the hell was all my training for? I couldn't even land a blow on him after 3 years of training with Kakashi. I've improved nothing." _Sasuke glared at Sakura. _"I've let them become too close to me. They've clouded my hate. No more." _Sasuke took a deep breath as he calmed himself.

"Sasuke-kun you're awake." Sakura said as she rubbed her eyes.

Sasuke nodded. "Hn, could I be alone Sakura?" He asked in his best monotone voice.

Sakura nodded. "Hai, you're okay right?"

Sasuke nodded. "Hai, I just need to think for awhile."

Sakura nodded as she left the room.

Sasuke glared out the window. Itachi's words painfully ringing in his head_. "You are not even worth killing. Foolish little brother...if you wish to kill me you must hate me, detest me and survive in an unsightly way. Run and cling to life."_

Suddenly Sasuke's shoulder throbbed from the curse seal, reminding him of Orochimaru's words.

_"I know you seek power Uchiha...power I can give you. Seek me out and I shall grant you the power you seek. The power to avenge your family and to destroy Itachi." _

Sasuke clenched his teeth. _"No, I can't go. His power is false. I can do this on my own, I just need to isolate myself and focus on killing him."_

--

Tsunade glanced at Naruto as he tried the third step of the cat toy. He moved the ball in the cat toy, and then a heavier ball inside a cat toy, except this time he didn't have the seal and the ball only reacted to chakra. He wasn't allowed to directly touch it, so instead by combining the wind's movement with his chakra he let the breeze carry it into the ball and move it.

Now he had to remove a heavy lead ball that was inside the cat toy that was the size of his palm. He could move the ball around with his chakra inside thanks to the wind, but he could never move it fast enough to break through. It was impossible and the breeze would only blow through the ball after awhile.

_"Shit, I don't get this. Maybe there's something I'm missing." _He said as he moved the ball around with the air, but it still remained inside it.

"Give it up brat." Tsunade said with a slight slur.

Naruto just grinned. "I'll get it down."

Tsunade chuckled. "Ha, yeah right."

Jiraiya sighed. "You know why we've come right?"

Tsunade nodded. "And I decline."

Naruto's eyes widen. "What, why?"

Tsunade sighed. "Because, Hokages are pathetic."

Naruto eyes narrow into a glare. "What did you just say?"

Tsunade smirked. "They're pathetic losers just like the dream is."

**"Take that back!" **Naruto roared only to have Tsunade down another cup of sake. "And if I don't?"

Naruto clenched his fist, forming the Rasengan. "I'll pulverize you."

Tsunade chortled. "Hah! You, someone who can't even get the ball to fall out of a toy. That's a good joke Naruto."

Naruto glared. "Bitch, I'll show you."

Tsunade laughed, "Fine, I'll make you a wager. If you can make the toy inside the ball jump I'll take it back. I'll even wager my necklace."

Naruto eye the necklace. "Fine, and if I lose?"

Tsunade smirked. "You pay off all my bar tabs."

Naruto nodded. "Deal, because I'm not going to lose."

--

Naruto stared at the ball. It was his last day to figure it out. He could get his chakra into it and even make a breeze around it, but he could not move it enough. He thought long and hard. _"Wait, a seal. If I construct a seal I might be able to move the ball from inside the toy to the palm of my hand with my chakra. I just need to mold my wind chakra then use a seal on my hand...where's my ink brush?"_

Naruto scribbled a seal for Kawarimi no jutsu. Then he concentrated his chakra that was inside the ball around the metal ball. If he was correct he could perform a substitution jutsu with his chakra that was around the ball.

Naruto shut his eyes as he performed the seal required for Kawarimi then opened his palm. With a silent light breeze the ball appeared in his hands.

"HOLY SHIT IT WORKED!" He shouted as he clenched the cursed ball. He brought the empty toy to his eyes, _"Kawarimi, with the element instead of a log. You place chakra into the ball, and then substitute your element instead of your body. That's what all the steps were for. The first for the transfer I needed to harness my chakra outside the ball. Then I needed to be able to move the chakra through the air. Finally the getting past solid objects. So basically I just turned the ball into chakra for a split second and the wind carried it to the seal."_

Naruto pocketed the metal ball and toy into his jacket. "I got to go show Obaa-chan."

--

Tsunade stood over the exhausted Naruto. As she tore off his jacket she noticed the strange lump flatten as an empty toy and ball fell out. "Teh, he really did it. He performed a mini-Hiraishin."

Jiraiya grinned as he picked up the ball. "He's so much like his father it's surprising. But the ball was only half an inch; he has a long way to go before he can perform such tricks."

Tsunade sighed. "You're right and you know what else."

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow. "Hmm…"

Tsunade chuckled. "Hokage can't be a loser's dream because he won the bet."

Jiraiya grins. "So does that mean…?"

Tsunade nodded. "I'll tell him when he wakes up."

--

Tsunade smiled at Naruto. "Well it seems you won the bet." She said, removing her necklace and handing it to Naruto.

Naruto grinned. "Thanks, it's a shame that this lucky thing still can't keep you from losing Obaa-chan."

Tsunade eye twitched as she slugged him across the room. She quickly stormed up to him with a threatening look that made him flinch but she bent down and kissed his forehead. "And that's for proving me wrong. Come let's go back to Konoha."

Naruto smiled. "Right."

--

Tsunade smiled at the 5 newly selected chuunin. "Nara Shikamaru." She said as his father handed him the chuunin vest. "You have been deemed worthy of the title and rank of Chuunin of Konoha no Sato due to your courage and brains shown in the chuunin exams and invasion of Konoha against the sound jounin"

Shikamaru bowed his head, dawning the vest. "Thank you Hokage-sama."

Tsunade turned to Shino. "Aburame Shino" Shino's father hands the vest to the bug user. "You have been deemed worthy of the title and rank of Chuunin of Konoha no Sato due to your exceptional skills demonstrated in the chuunin exams and the invasion of Konoha against Kankuro of Suna."

Shino bowed his head, taking the jacket with a quiet "Thank you" as he dawned the vest.

Tsunade turned a smile to Sasuke. "Uchiha Sasuke" Kakashi handed the vest to Sasuke as a substitute for his parent. "You have been deemed worthy of the title and rank of Chuunin of Konoha no Sato due to the skill and prowess shown in the chuunin exams and invasion of Konoha against the Sabaku team as well as the A class war mission."

Sasuke bowed his headm taking the jacket with a quiet "Thank you." He dawned the vest with his face still in a scowl. _"I could be training, not doing stupid awards' ceremonies."_ He told himself.

Tsunade turned to Sakura who shifted, slightly uncomfortable. "Haruno Sakura" Sakura's mother presented her with the chuunin vest, despite the lingering dispute between the two Harunos. "You have been deemed worthy of the title and rank of Chuunin of Konoha no Sato due to the skill and prowess shown in the chuunin exams and invasion of Konoha against the jounin forces of Suna and Oto, as well as the A class war time mission."

Sakura bowed her head, taking the jacket with a strong "Thank you." She dawned the jacket with a large smile and she was presented by Tsunade a red cloth strip.

"You have also been giving the subtitle of Medical Chuunin. Wear this red band with your hitai-ate proudly Haruno Sakura." She said, handing the red strip over.

"Thank you Hokage-sama." Sakura said with another bow as she untied her head band and replaced the blue with the red before retying it.

Tsunade turned to the last promotion with a smile. "Uzumaki Naruto." She said, smiling as she handed him the jacket in place of his real parents. "You have been deemed worthy of the title and rank of Chuunin of Konoha no Sato due to the skill and prowess shown in the chuunin exams and invasion of Konoha against the Jounin forces of Suna and Oto as well as the A class war time mission against Sabaku no Gaara and his team."

Tsunade turns her attention to the three foxes as she picks up three small animal headbands. "Uchiha Sepro, Haruno Juno, Uzumaki Naka, as thanks for your bravery and loyalty shown to Konoha no Sato during the invasion we present to you the headbands of Konoha's animal core." She handed the headbands to Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke permitting them to tie them onto the foxes.

Tsunade bows to the crowd. "This concludes the chuunin promotions ceremony. Let the party begin!" The mixed crowd of shinobi and villagers gave a roar as the party kicked to a start.

Naruto rubbed Naka's head, the headband around his neck. "Well done buddy."

Naka nods. **"Thank you Naruto-sama."**

Sakura scratches behind Juno's ear, the headband tied around her neck "You did great, you definitely earned this. You kept the death toll from climbing higher than it is. You saved many who would have died."

Juno nods. **"Thank you Sakura-sama."**

Sasuke eyes Sepro, petting him gently. "Nice work. Let's go train some more." Sasuke said, hoping he could use Sepro as an excuse to skip the party.

Sepro nodded his head. **"Hai, as you wish Sasuke-sama."**

Before Sasuke could escape however, Kakashi rubbed his head. "You can go in a minute Sasuke. Let's get a team picture. We don't have everyone as chuunins."

Sasuke nodded as he walked with his two chuunin teammates.

--

"3"

"2"

"1"

"CHUUNIN." Said the photographer as he snapped the picture of Kakashi standing behind his team messing with Naruto and Sasuke's hair while Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke knelt down, messing with their foxes.

With the picture taken Kakashi let Sasuke escape with two copies, one for himself and one for Sepro.

**"Naruto-sama, Juno-chan wants to go for a walk around the village."** Naka said with a blush.

Since it was the first time the foxes were allowed to roam freely Naruto nodded his head. "Sakura, do you have any problem with that?"

Sakura shook her head. "Nope have fun. It's not just our party, but yours as well." She said, letting Juno escape her grasp and leap to the grass.

Naruto smiled as he pulled Sakura over to the rest of the Rookie nine to enjoy the party.

--

Sakura groaned as she held her head, the sun blinding her soft jade eyes. "Ugh," She said as she shifted slightly, wiping the drool off her mouth on the pillow until she felt that everything was out of place, The pillow was moving. It was black, not white. And half of her was naked on the cold ground. Her hand twitched slightly only to noticed that both were gripping something very hard.

Very cautiously Sakura pulled her head back. Her jade eyes resting on the peaceful yet smiling expression of a newly promoted blonde chuunin. She didn't begin to freak out until she saw her hands, or to be more precise where her hands were. Her left was under his black shirt spread out over his six pack, while the other was gripping his still hard member.

That wasn't too bad until he stirred, bringing realization to exactly where his hands where. One was under her shirt cupping her left breast while another already had a finger inside her womanhood. _"What the fuck did we do? Or what the fuck were we going to do?" _She asked herself, holding back a shriek and a smack with willpower that weakened the moment his eyes opened.

"Ugh...Sakura-chan. What are you doing in my bed?" He asked until suddenly his senses came around. Blushing madly he retracted his hands from Sakura's clothing and womanhood.

"Umm...sorry Sakura...I guess we both got too drunk." He said, turning his head away. "Umm...you can let go now." He said with an even bigger blush.

It wasn't for a few seconds until Sakura eyes widen as she figured out what he meant. She had forgotten to remove her hands because she was so freaked out. Quickly pulling her hands away she turned her back to him.

"Umm...I'm going to go home and umm…take a shower. See you this afternoon Naruto."

Naruto nodded. "Hai, see you this afternoon." Naruto said, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Sakura however just kept staring at her hand, white stuff still present on it. _"What the fuck did we do?"_

_**"Mmm, Naruto-kun sure knows how to work those fingers of his." **_Inner Sakura purred out, still on a high from the night before.

_"WHAT THE FUCK DID HE DO?" _Sakura yelled to her innerself.

_**"Pish, you did it too. Oh you have to taste it, it's so good." **_

_"What? No, no way in hel!."_ Sakura roared at her innerself.

_**"You so know you want to. Just one lick, no one's around to see so taste it."**_

_"NO!"_

_**"Come on, you've been dying to find out what a man tastes like ever since you glanced at Kakashi-sensei books."**_

_"But it's Naruto's."_

_**"So?"**_

_"What the hell happened to Sasuke-kun? What the hell happened last night?"_

_**"Meh, maybe I'll tell you what happened last night if you taste it."**_

_"Fine, but you better tell me...I can't believe I'm actually considering this or even doing it." _Sakura said, popping her finger into her mouth and swirling her tongue around it. The substance tasted sweet, yet salty and a little bit tangy. It wasn't bad, in fact she couldn't believe it but she slid another finger into her mouth to get more of the taste. _"Wow...it's not bad. I've never tasted anything like this before."_

_**"Shannaro! I told you, heheheheh, Naruto-kun tastes good."**_

_"Please tell me we didn't fuck him."_

_**"No, he stopped you after you gave him a blowjob."**_

"I WHAT!" She shouted out loud. As a breeze struck her legs she quickly grabbed her panties and black shorts and leapt into the bush. _"I can't fucking believe this." _Sakura said as she readjusted her clothes and left.

--

Naruto however was sitting on a distant tree branch. _"Fox, what the hell? I though you said I couldn't get drunk."_

_**"Hee,Hee,Hee. You were so close to fucking that pretty pink haired slut."**_

_"YOU TAKE THAT BACK! SHE IS NOT A SLUT!" _Naruto shouted in his head.

_**"She's all over your fingers" **_Kyuubi pointed out, slipping in his control as he brought Naruto's hand to his mouth. _**"You can taste her can't you? The sweet nectar." **_

Naruto quickly gained control before Kyuubi could get more than a lick _"Perverted fucking fox! Go AWAY!"_

_**"Okay, but let me remind you who was jumping who last night." **_Kyuubi said as he refreshed Naruto's memory of after the party.

--

Somehow, Naruto didn't know why, who, or how, but he was certain by the way Lee was destroying everything in sight that someone had spiked the punch. Wanting to make sure Sakura wasn't passed out and being taken advantage of he stumbled his way around, eventually finding the pink kunoichi leaning against the wall, her face flushed from the sake.

"Err hiya Na-ru -Hic- to-kun." She said slumping on his shoulders for support.

Yep, she was definitely wasted and he wasn't faring too well himself. "Hiya Sakura-chan let's get you -Hic- home before you get into trouble." He said while wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun. -Hic- Only you are allowed to -Hic- touch me." She said seductively, moving closer to Naruto's side. The close distance and stumbling of either of them didn't help as they passed through the park.

"Naruto-kun -Hic- I need to tell you -Hic- something." Sakura said as she pulled herself against the tree, taking Naruto with her.

"What is it -Hic- Sakura-chan?" Naruto said, resting his forehead on hers.

"I think I'm -Hic- falling for you." She said in a seductive tone.

Naruto smiled slightly. "That's nice Sakura-chan. It -Hic- makes me happy."

Sakura pulled Naruto to the ground. "-Hic- I know what will make you even happier." She said, gripping his crotch.

"Uhh, Sakura-chan -Hic- I don't think we should. You're drunk." Naruto slurred out.

Sakura gave him a warm smile. "But it makes me happy. -Hic- Don't you want me happy?" She asked with a small frown.

Naruto nodded his head, unbuttoning his pants for her as she turned herself around, her ass near Naruto's face as she pushed his pants and boxers down. "Damn, your big Naruto-kun. -Hic- Never seen one this big. I bet it tastes -Hic- great." She said, sloppily gripping his member as she nearly fell over while trying to lean in. Finally she managed to get her tongue to his shaft and gave him a long lick. "You taste amazing-Hic-"

After a few licks and a few moans from Naruto she shook her hips. "Taste-Hic- me. -Hic- Do I taste good?"

Naruto blinked at her ass. He could see the wet spot forming over her pussy. "-Hic- But…"

Sakura cut him off as she sat on his mouth. "Please Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded his head as she stood up, nearly falling over as she pulled down her shorts and panties.

Naruto grinned as she repositioned herself. "-Hey, you are a natural pink -Hic-" He said before his tongue slowly licked over the small pink patch of hair above her pussy. Leisurely he let his tongue lick the folds of her pussy. "You taste great Sakura-chan." He said as he stuck his tongue in deeper, making Sakura moan.

"Mmm-hic-mm don't stop." She said as she slid more of his cock into her mouth, swirling her tongue around its shaft a few times. Suddenly she fell from the shiver of a moan, forcing all 10 inches inside her mouth until she pulled off for air.

Naruto let a moan escape into her pussy every time she would go all the way down until he felt like he couldn't hold it anymore. "Sakura-chan -Hic- going to cum."

His words only drove her to bob her head faster up and down on his pole as it throbbed inside her mouth. "I'm cumming -hic- Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted, trying to give her some warning but she just kept sucking and deep-throating him until he released into her mouth.

Sakura swallowed as best she could before pulling her mouth off his stiffened member. Abruptly she felt a shutter engulf her. "Naruto-kun -Hic- cumming!" She moaned out, arching her back as Naruto buried his face into her pussy. Her walls enclosed around his tongue as she convulsed, her climax releasing a flood of fluid into his mouth.

Naruto licked up each drop of cum before licking the pussy clean like a fox, earning a shiver of pleasure from Sakura. His hand released her hips, letting her crawl back up to his chest and plant a deep kiss on his lips, wrestling her tongue with his.

Sakura pulled away with a smile. "-Fuck me -Hic Naruto-kun! I -Hic want you inside me!" She slurred out as her eyes grew heavier. She was on the verge of passing out as she wrapped her hands around his dick and started stroking him. "I want this. Make me feel good, -Hic- like a woman." She slurred out while stroking it.

Naruto slipped a finger in her pussy and fondled her breast, quickly distracting her thoughts as she stroked him off.

Sakura gave Naruto another sloppy kiss as she released on his fingers. "-Hic- I said -hic- I want this" She said, giving his member another hard tug and sending him over the edge.

Naruto brought her down to his chest, pinning her in his hug. "Not while -Hic- we are drunk. Anytime -hic- but then." He said, passing out with Sakura.

--

_**(AN: Well, To explian why Shino got premoted along with Sakura since nether of them fought in the main tornament was because they both where awake durning the invasion and fought the enemy. I believe that Shino should be promoted due to his fight against Kankuro. Sakura got promoted because of her skill but also because she would have been the only one in team 7 not promoted lol So basically those that where awake and fought got promoted to Chuunin.**_

_**Yes Konoha has an animal core, If you notice nearly every summon they've shown except for the Sannin summons have head bands. Pakkun, Gai Turtle, Kiba's faimly wolves's and dogs with the exception of Akamaru.**_

_**Oh, Hirashin, Yes... It was learned threw a cat toy. I've read so many that deal with it being used with high speed moves and chakra seals and I was like... WTF that doesn't make to much sense, Yondaime was a genious and a seal master if you put two and two together along with thinking about the jutsu and the sealed kunai, You get he must have performed a transfer with the seals stored up chakra. Kaiwami in basic theory... Plus I wanted to be original I was tierd of seeing the gravites, ungodly strenght, and requirement of a bloodline.**_

_**However the jutsu will require large amounts of chakra, very large amounts with excellent control thus why you see no Jounin using the technique. Naruto had been training with thousands of clones on his chakra control for years and he's bearly got enough to control to perform it for a small ball. That is a example of how much control a person would need to transfer their body successfully.**_

_**Lol Yes, I made a mini lemon for you guys alittle screwed up at first... But I'm to lazy to go back and change it.**_

_**Major News: My computer will have to go in for repairs soon, I'm having issues with my onboard video for my laptop and I don't wish to break the warrentee on it, So if you notice a long string of missing updates then that means it's in repair I'm hoping it won't be till the end of classes but I don't know how much longer I can keep it up. But once it goes in it will probably be a good two weeks before I can update again.**_

_**Next Chapter: Hangover**_

_**Pakkun: Yo, Next chapter... Hmmm what can be said... Lots of akward silence between the little ones... Kakashi-sama... I feel sorry for him.**_


	53. Arc II: Hangover after the Party

Chapter 52

--

Naruto sniffed his fingers, the scent of Sakura still lingering. _"Damn it! Now she's going to freaking hate me. Damn you fox." _Unknowingly he began cleaning his fingers in a fox-like manner, savoring the taste. _"We were drunk. She didn't mean any of it." _He argued with himself, but something other than Kyuubi was inside him demanding he get more of the taste. It was the only thing he had ever tasted that topped ramen.

Naruto quickly fixed his pants, leaping back home.

--

Tsunade groaned at her desk. She had one killer hangover, along with half the village. "Shizune." She called out in a mumble.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Shizune said, holding her head with one hand and Tonton with the other.

"Who the hell spiked the drinks?" Tsunade grumbled. She wasn't pissed that the drinks were spiked. She was pissed at all the paper work it was bringing in over parents complaining of their missing children.

"I don't know Hokage-sama. I thought you did it."

Tsunade rolled her head. "Oh...I did, didn't I? Wait...did I?" The punch must have been at least 85 percent alcohol if not 90 so how did she miss it and over drink.

Shizune shrugged. "Don't feel bad. At least you didn't wake up with Gai and Lee on top of you. I feel sorry for Kakashi-san."

Tsunade chuckled slightly. "Poor man, how is he recovering from the mental trauma?"

Shizune chuckled. "He's not doing well. He's been avoiding anything green for the last 6 hours and is in total panic mode."

Tsunade giggled. "Oh, I feel sorry for him."

Shizune nodded her head, glancing out the window.

--

Kakashi had his face buried in an Icha Icha book as his sharingan glanced around. _"Oh god, please don't let him find me. Please don't let him find me."_

"YOSH KAKASH-SENSEI." Lee shouted out only to have Kakashi run away screaming.

"HE'S FOUND ME!"

--

Kakashi snuck into the safest place he knew, one Haruno Sakura's bedroom. If their was anyplace that would keep green spandex wearing people away it was Sakura's.

"Sakura-san." He said, trying not to spook the hung-over kunoichi hiding her face in a pillow.

"What Kakashi-sensei?" She growled out.

"I need to hide from Gai, even Lee." He said with urgency.

Sakura rolled over to face Kakashi with a glare. "Why the fuck should I let you stay at my house?"

Kakashi smiles. "Because I'm your sensei and you're supposed to respect your elders."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Kami-sama, let me guess you woke up under them."

Kakashi nodded. "Hai, I was trying to help Gai catch Lee and well...I guess somehow we all passed out."

Sakura grumbled. "Don't feel bad. I woke up on top of Naruto. Go make me some coffee and I'll set up the guess room."

Kakashi bowed his head. "How exactly did you end up under Naruto might I ask? I thought he was taking you home."

Sakura groaned pointing to the door. "Out, coffee now."

Kakashi nodded holding his head. "Don't have to shout."

--

Sakura held the cup of coffee. "So what happened to Sasuke-kun?"

Kakashi shook his head. "Nothing. He left the party early to train. So you two fell down drunk...interesting. Are you sure nothing else happened?" He said, taking note of her blush.

Sakura glared. "Nothing, God you're more nosey than a father sometimes."

Kakashi grinned. "We've been a team for three years. I just wanted to know if any new couples might be popping up in Konoha-" Kakashi ducked under the chakra empowered sugar packet, only to have it cut some of his spiked hair.

"No, I don't like Naruto that way." Sakura said huffing.

Kakashi nodded. "Thanks for the coffee. But I think I'll crash in the guest room and let you get back to sleeping off the hang over."

Sakura nodded. "Sensei...why are you not at your place anyway?"

Kakashi frowned. "Gai...has my keys."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Not going to ask how, but why didn't you break in?"

Kakashi chuckles. "I could, but now that he has my keys I can't keep him out. I'll have to change the locks later."

Sakura nodded rising from her chair. "Let's agree...never go to another party Tsunade-sama is hosting."

Kakashi nods. "I thought we made that clear at the last Christmas party."

Sakura rolls her eyes. "I had finally forgotten about that."

Kakashi chuckles. "I don't think any of us will forget the day our innocent Sakura-chan turned out to not be so sweet."

Sakura glares. "Hey, Tsunade-sama and Shizune were stripping with me."

Kakashi smiles. "I know, and you still owe Naruto for keeping you from removing your underwear."

Sakura rolls her eyes. "Don't remind me" She grounded out while leaving.

Kakashi just shut his eyes and smiled. _"She's just like you Rin-chan, cute and innocent until the moment she lets herself free. Thank Heavens Anko, Kurenai and Obito were always there to save us."_ Kakashi sighed as he remembered the good old times.

--

Sasuke let out a groan, his patience wearing thin. _"Another fucking D rank mission, I should be training."_ He told himself as he clenched the scroll. His two teammates remained very silent to each other, not even daring to look at themselves.

"What the hell's wrong with you two? You've been quiet for over a week"

Naruto blushed. "N-Nothing Teme. Let's just get this over quickly" **"Taju Kage Bunshin no jutsu."** He shouted, producing enough clones to perform the task.

Sakura however glanced back and forth between Naruto and Sasuke. _"I can't believe I did that to Naruto. Gah...I love Sasuke...meh. Damn it...I was drunk, if I wasn't drunk I wouldn't have done it." _She told herself while eyeing Naruto. She then turned her gaze to Sasuke. _"Ino's right I just need to spend more time with Sasuke. I've been spending too much time with Naruto, that's why I feel this way."_

--

Tsunade let out a sigh as she looked over the team of three again. Yet another mission, but this time it is a B-rank. It was a personal request from a friend in the tea country. "Alright you three, this time you have a B-ranked mission in the land of Tea. Your client is the Wasabi clan head. The mission is to protect his runner for the Toroki Taisha Race. The Delivery of the mission request came under attack by shinobis so there will be hazard pay, but if not for the attack it would be C-rank."

The three chuunin nod. "Why are you sending us? I mean we are chuunin but shouldn't Kakashi-sensei come." Sakura asked

Tsunade folded her hands. "We are short on shinobis. Hatake Kakashi is currently filling A and S class missions. Chuunin are handling B and C sometimes D. Gennin are taking D. You are Chuunin, thus you three will be taking this B ranked mission."

The three bow their heads. "Hai, thank you Hokage-sama." Sakura said while Sasuke just remains silent.

"We'll make you proud Obaa-chan." Naruto said with a smile as they left the office to a glaring Hokage.

--

Ibiki walked off the ship, eyeing Naruto and Sakura. "I will take the wounded. Where are they?"

Sakura points to Sasuke who was lying on a stretcher "There."

Ibiki nodded. "Thank you."

--

_**(AN: Okay well I felt the the Tea country mission was well... not needed to tell the story. I didn't want to make 3 chapters to bore you about Idate story, running and fighting the lightning sword. Yes it happened but no you aren't going to read threw it if I need to use the Tea mission for anything It will just flash back to the points needed. Just know they did do the tea mission.**_

_**Yes I thought the Drunken Lee and Gai moment with Kakashi was funny.**_

_**Next Chapter: Stumbling together... The Cracks.**_

_**Kakashi: Yo, Next chapter... Sasuke falls deeper into Itachi's words and Naruto does a cool jutsu. Sakura worries and I give Sasuke a lecture.. Go me"**_

_**The warning still up, Sorry for the mix up in chapter sumarries. I kinda forgot about this small funny chapter.)**_


	54. Arc II: The Cracking Image

Chapter 53

--

Sasuke's mind raced with anger and depression. All the training he had put forth, all that valuable time wasted, was all for nothing when it came down to it. As he started thinking of Naruto his thinking turned to what beat the enemy. It was not him nor Sakura, but Naruto.

Sasuke scowled at Naruto, who appeared oblivious too it all. How could he be stronger? Someone who engorges on ramen and trips over his own feet. Naruto was a disgrace to shinobi and civilian alike.

Sasuke's scowling however didn't go unnoticed by Naruto, whose eyes narrowed. "Sasuke, why are you pissed at me?" He asked with a little more maturity than he would have liked to put out.

Sasuke just shifted his gaze to the water. "Teh, Dobe." he said, this time actually meaning it as an insult. Naruto was just that, the dead last of the academy. Even if he was smarter and wiser than the academy days, he was still the stupidest of the group.

Sakura finally pulling her hand away from Sasuke says. "You should be fine Sasuke-kun. But I'm going to recommend that you rest for a few days let the wounds heal naturally. That way there is less of a chance of scars. Now rest up Sasuke-kun, I'm going to check Naruto out." Truthfully she just didn't like being near Sasuke when he was moody. Something about him lately worried her. She felt it was better to leave Sasuke to think on his own.

Sasuke growled as he shifted away; leaving a confused Sakura and Naruto to wonder why he was so mad at Naruto.

Naruto whispered to Sakura low enough that only she could hear. "Ne, Sakura-chan...did I do something wrong?"

Sakura shrugged. "I honestly don't know." She whispered back. As Sakura moves alongside Naruto she lets her mind wander back to the party. Every time she is next to Naruto her mind recalls that night. She keeps telling herself it was because she was drunk, but Tsunade often said sake brings out the truth in people. Or maybe it was her guilty conscious getting to her, or maybe it was fear, possibly even desire.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto says, pulling her out of thoughts. His voice was once again serious, something he had let slip through every now and then lately.

"Hm, what is it Naruto?" She asks with a small smile, trying to lighten the ever growing mood that had stirred between them.

Naruto looks down at his hands, keeping his eyes away from her so she couldn't read him. "You're thinking about that night?"

Sakura blushed slightly as she turns her head away in embarrassment. "Hai" she says rather uncomfortably.

"Don't." He says in a far too serious tone for Sakura to understand.

"Why?" She asked, feeling curiosity at the strange mood Naruto was putting on.

Naruto kept staring at his hand. "Because it wasn't supposed to happen and it will never happen again. You belong with Sasuke." Naruto hopped off his seat, casting her a smile. "Just know I'll always be there to hold off that fear you keep locked inside." He said with one of his fox smiles as he walked away, passing the unconscious Uchiha.

Sakura could only sit there, half in surprise and the other half in confusion. Just how did he know that she feared losing herself to some stranger? That she feared becoming a whore just as her father always claimed she was? That she feared becoming that girl they found in Oto; helpless and broken, only a burden to those around her. Sakura's hand trembled slightly as she flexed it slowly. It was scary sometimes how well Naruto could read her. Almost as if he'd seen it before, as if he's felt it as well. Almost as if he connected to her on a different level.

Sakura sighed, her teammate was always full of surprises. Just when she starts thinking she has figured out one piece to his puzzle, several more spring up. She narrowed her eyes on the sleeping Sasuke, giving him a half smile before leaning back against the railing of the boat.

_"Do I follow the old or the new? What I have always wanted, or what has always wanted me?"_ Sakura asked herself as another weight is added to the balance for Naruto's side.

Sakura sighed. "Might as well get something to eat." She told herself, casting a longing glace at Sasuke.

--

Sakura smiled at Sasuke in the hospital bed as she pulled out a bag of apples. "Hey, Sasuke-kun, I thought you might want something besides the hospital food."

_"You're weak, why are you weak?" _Itachi's voice spoke in his mind again_. "Because you lack hatred." _Sasuke clenched his fist as the crimson eyes of Itachi burn in his head.

"Huh? Where'd I put that knife?" Sakura asked rhetorically, glancing around as Naruto appeared behind her pointing it out.

"It's right in front of you." Naruto said pointing to the plate. "Geez Sakura-chan, you getting flustered over Sasuke-teme again?" He joked, chuckling slightly while ignoring the intense glares from Sasuke.

_"Naruto" _Sasuke thought. Each time they were in trouble it seemed like Naruto pulled them out. The Wave mission, Chunin exams, Tea race: he was always the one pulling them out.

_"You are weak, why are you weak?" _rang the voice of Itachi _"It's because you lack hatred." _The taunting words haunted him like a vengeful specter. They had made him soft. They were the reason he lacked hatred. They were the reason he was weak.

Sasuke was only stirred from his thoughts by Sakura politely offering a piece of cut apple. "Here you go, Sasuke-kun." She said.

He turned his gaze to Sakura, his eyes full of hate and vengeance, His hand sprang up and batted it away before he could control himself, sending the plate and apple slices everywhere. As they crashed to the ground his eyes crossed with Sakura. "Don't Touch Me!" He barked out as he glared at Naruto.

Naruto was on his feet in an instant, matching Sasuke's glare. "What the hell has gotten into you teme?"

"Oi, Naruto."

"What is it?"

"Fight me, now." Sasuke said, activating the sharingan.

Naruto tensed for a slight moment as he clenched his fists, glaring into Sasuke's crimson eyes.

Sakura tried to break the tension. "Sasuke-kun, what's wrong? She turned to Naruto. "Naruto, what's wrong?" Sakura looked back and forth. "Why so suddenly?"

Sasuke maintained his glare as he tipped his head. "Follow me." he growled out as he walked over the freshly cut apples, not even sparing Sakura a glance.

Sakura looked back and forth. This was not the friendly rivalry they had, nor the normal mood. This one was a mood of blood and anger. It was wrong and every last fiber of her body told her to stop it.

--

Sakura arrived on the roof to find them chuckling. Despite the tense mood they were laughing. _"Maybe they just have been pent up too much."_

"Dobe" Sasuke called out in a serious tone.

"Teme" Naruto responded equally. Within seconds of finishing his words his sword appeared in his right hand and two shuriken in his left. He flicked them at Sasuke who blocked with two of his own, starting the clash.

They lunged at each other like two mortal enemies. Their swords locked against each other followed by fists flying at each other only to be followed by kicks. Any means to hurt the other was used until Naruto poofed his short sword into his hand, thrusting it at Sasuke who blocked it with his kunai.

"Teme." Naruto growled out.

"Hn Dobe, you're a dead last and you always will be. You'll never beat me, my Sharingan makes it impossible." He said kicking Naruto into the sheets.

The moment Naruto hit the white sheets Sasuke was on top of him hacking and slashing the cloth down, sparing no pity to the things that came in his way.

Naruto bounded back off one of the swings, flipping to the top of the building. His mind racing, his eyes searching within the moment's rest. He descended down onto Sasuke, the wind spiraling around his blade. **"Futon: Renkudan" (Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet" **Naruto didn't give Sasuke a warning as he slammed his sword down, shooting out a blast of condensed air that grazed so close to him that it tore his shirt to ribbons.

Sasuke pounced on the missed shot, his blade aimed at Naruto's head. But Naruto blocked with his short sword right before it could carve into his neck.

Naruto flicked his sword straight up. **"Futon: Renkudan" (Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet) **this time his shot did not miss as Sasuke flew back, crashing into the water tower.

"Teme, stop this!" Naruto shouted as red began to consume his eyes. The more he fought Sasuke, the angrier he got. This wasn't the Sasuke that was his best friend, or even his teammate. This Sasuke was angry and full of hate. This wasn't the Sasuke he wanted to fight

Sasuke chuckled from the water tower. "Ku-ku-ku, you scared or something?" Sasuke stepped out of the towers, his sword glowing from the power of a chidori. "This is something you should admire; I picked it up for Gaara. I call it **Chidori Nagashi"**

Sasuke leapt at Naruto, who blocked the attack by keeping his wind in the sword. But the instant Sasuke got close enough for Naruto to block he released it out like a current.

Naruto howled out as he dropped his wind sword. The electricity spiked through his body. The lack of his katana allowed Sasuke to swing in with his sword but Naruto was able to bounce back, red chakra aiding in his movement.

Sasuke's sharingan narrowed at Naruto who growled. **"You're starting to piss me off." **

Sasuke smirked. "Good."

Naruto crossed his fingers. "Something for you teme." **"Tajuu Kage Bunshin Daibakuha no jutsu" (Multiple Shadow Clone Great Explosions Technique)** Naruto copied himself nearly a hundred times over, each clone packed with enough chakra to explode upon destruction rather than poof away.

Sasuke eyed the clones. "Kage bunshin, That, just like you to use a weak jutsu like that." Sasuke didn't catch Naruto flipping out a scroll as he paid attention to each Kage bunshin. The moment his sword struck one of the clones it was like setting off an entire mind field.

Explosions rippled threw the air one after another. The clones began diving at Sasuke, singing his hair and not giving him time to dodge. The attack was merciless, but above all lethal. Sasuke was trapped in his defense, his sharingan warning him where the next three explosions would appear and hack them down before they detonated close enough to injure him.

Naruto however yanked on a nearly invisible wire connecting him to his wind sword while he was swirling a blue scroll around the hilt of his sword, steadying the control of his jutsu. As the short sword lengthened to the size of a katana he raised it up and just as the last three clones exploded he flicked it down. **"Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu" (Water Release: Water Dragon Blast Techinque" **

Naruto tapped his water sword with his wind sword. As he began directing the dragon he made it bow to his mercy, snaking around the roof top.

Sasuke dodged the dragon its first three passes. _"Damn it, when did he get so good at controlling the elements? He never could control the dragons this well...shit!" _Sasuke swore to himself as he leaps away, dodging another blow while flipping through seals before taking a deep breath. **"Katon: Haryu Endan," (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile." **

Sasuke hurled a fire dragon at Naruto's water, creating a dense steam. Sasuke smirked at he flipped through hand seals again **"Chidori" **The lighting crackled and sizzled on his skin as he dashed at Naruto's blurry vision, unaware of Sakura trying to stop the fight.

Neither Sasuke nor Sakura saw the swishing red two tails of chakra behind Naruto, or the purple Rasengan in his hand as Naruto charged at Sasuke.

Just before Sasuke and Naruto clashed, Kakashi intervened by throwing them at the water towers. Within a moment he had slammed a seal on Naruto's head, cutting off all of Kyuubi's chakra flow and leaving an unconscious Naruto.

Sasuke smirked at the unconscious Naruto. "Hn" _"Dobe can't ever beat me."_

Kakashi's eyes narrowed on Sasuke. "Just what the hell has gotten into you two? Are you trying to kill each other Sasuke?"

Sasuke just shifted his gaze away. "Didn't I tell you to never use that jutsu against someone from your own village?" Kakashi scowled out.

Sasuke shrugged. "We were just sparring"

"Sparring my ass. Get out of here and cool down Sasuke." Kakashi barked out as he walked over to Naruto.

Sasuke just leapt into the air, but as he left he noticed the deep crater scars of Naruto's chakra. _"Damn it" _He told himself as he flipped backwards, landing on an overhang of a building before slamming his fist into the wall. Naruto still had plenty of chakra left to fight. He still had nearly all of the power of Kyuubi to call upon.

Sasuke hunched over as the lack of chakra triggered a throbbing reminder of the curse seal that lingered on his neck. _"Damn him. Damn him to hell." _Sasuke thought as he disappeared.

Kakashi sighs as he watches Sasuke slip away. He glances down at the pink haired girl nearly in tears. He quickly leaps to her side. "Sakura, everything will be fine. It will be like the old days again so cheer up. See you later." He said, leaping after Sasuke.

--

Sasuke leaned against a tree near the Uchiha district. His eyes stare at his clenched fist, half-filled with anger at himself and the other half with anger at Naruto. He lost himself in thought, completely missing the approaching jounin that manages to wrap him in wire.

The one eyed Cyclops jounin frowns at Sasuke as he struggles against the wire, directing his anger towards Kakashi for tying him up. "What's the meaning of this?"

Kakashi just smiled slightly "If I don't do this, you'll run away won't you?" Sasuke just glared at Kakashi. "Since you aren't the type who would sit quietly and listen to lectures."

Sasuke just tilted his head away, earning a serious tone form Kakashi. "Sasuke, forget about revenge." He said while staring at the curse seal on Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke glared daggers at Kakashi. "What?"

"Well, I've seen a lot of people like you. The fate of those who seek revenge is grim and tragic." Kakashi paused for a few moments, glancing around. "You will end up suffering and hurting yourself even more. Even if you do succeed in getting revenge, the only thing that remains is emptiness."

"Shut up, what do you know? Don't lecture me as if you know what it's like." Sasuke angrily spat out, but Kakashi remained unfazed.

"Now calm down."

"Then how about it? Should I kill the most important person to you right now? That way you'll know that what you just said is way off the mark."

Kakashi eyes narrowed. "Well, I won't mind if you do. Unfortunately, I no longer have anybody important to me." The line was only half true. He had Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke. But openly admitting that to Sasuke while he was being a fool was pointless. "They've all been killed already." He said with a smile that slightly weirded Sasuke out, but did nothing to quell the troubled boy's rage. "I've lived much longer than you. I've had a very hard time as well. I know very well how it feels to lose important people. Well, I'll say that we're both unlucky people. That's a fact, but we are not completely out of luck."

Kakashi smile became genuine. "You and I have important friends now, don't we? You understand because you've lost important people. You were given the power of Chidori because you have made important friends." Kakashi released the wire. "That power isn't used against friends or for revenge. You should know what that power is for. Think very carefully about whether or not what I said is off or not."

Kakashi disappeared, letting Sasuke sulk in his own ego and think about just what he was letting himself do.

--

_**(AN: Some maybe wondering where the nickname dobe comes out and the nickname deadlast since they missed the last 2 years of the academy, It's because they started the academy around 7 and Naruto was failure in the academy even then, add that to the fact that he failed the gennin exams as well still kept him with the name dead last, drop out, dobe, failure and looser the latter two not so much.**_

_**Sasuke slowly slips into the darkness his brother had submerged in him as the light slowly fades from his heart and mind will Sakura beable to save him, Will Naruto be able to tame his brother... Or will they crumble and scatter to the wind like falling dirt the the breeze.**_

_**Next Chapter: Walk Away, Crumble of Team 7**_

_**Kenji: Slowly the night encroches, Minds determened, hearts decided, The choice that forever changes the path of Team 7 has been layed before the three, will they wall their paths or will the stray to a new path."**_

_**Sasuke: "Take Sakura home Naruto, Comfort her, Love her, Become Hokage. But don't waste your time on me. Our paths our different."**_

_**Naruto: "But what would be a hokage if he can't even save one of his friends. What would I be."**_

_**Sasuke: "You've be human, that's what you would be... Human." )**_


	55. Arc II: Walk away

Chapter 54

--

Team seven remained rather depressed the rest of the day. Sakura couldn't help but feel that Naruto and Sasuke were falling apart. Naruto couldn't help but wonder just what was becoming of his adopted brother who was falling under the curse seal's influence more and more.

Naruto bit his lower lip hard enough to draw blood as he unrolled Orochimaru's curse seal. He had to figure out a means to break the seal. He had long ago figured out how to deactivate the mind control, but the person had to truly want to give up Orochimaru's grace. This modified sealing didn't work on Sasuke because of the encounter with Itachi. Since then he has let his anger consume him so Naruto couldn't even perform the rest of the steps. In order to change any of it they had to have already accepted the seal into their blood.

He had talked twice with Kakashi and even successfully removed any influencing effect the seal had on Anko, though she never used her curse seal because of the memories it drew. Still, she could now use it without fear of becoming subservient to Orochimaru or being consumed by the darkness it brings to the mind.

He would perform the same task on Sasuke if they had acceptance. According to Anko he had to under go some ritual neither of the sannin nor she knew of.

Naruto sighed as he resealed the large scroll. "I can't do anything without Sasuke wanting to give up its power." Naruto dropped his head. "Teme, you're so stubborn."

Naruto slipped his hands into his pockets and walked outside, his eyes casting to the ground and his mind slipping away into thought. He needed to do something, anything, to regain his best friend.

--

Sasuke lingers on the only exit of Konoha in the middle of the night, his pack tightly secured to his back. His mind rushing with the encounter of the Sound Four. They had easily broken into the village and even easier beaten the crap out of him.

All his training and all of his power meant nothing against them as they toyed with him. They freaking toyed with him! It made him angry, it made him sad, but most of all it made him envious. He wanted that power, he could taste it. All he had to do was meet up with them outside the village.

It was an offer he couldn't refuse. It was just too good and to sweet for him to reject. They were right; he would never gain the power he seeks inside this village.

Sasuke looked up at the pink-haired red-dressed teammate that stood in his path. "What are you doing wandering around here at this time of night?"

Sakura looked down at the road. "Because in order to get out of the village, you have to take this road."

Sasuke just kept on walking. "Go home and sleep."

His words cut into Sakura, bringing tears to her eyes as he walked past, not even glancing at her "Why? Why won't you tell me anything? Why do you always stay silent? Aren't we friends? Aren't we a team?" She asked while turning around, but he just kept on walking. "Why won't you say anything to me?"

"Why do I have to tell you anything?" He stopped in his tracks. "It's none of your business. Stop concerning yourself about what I do."

Sakura hung her head even lower. "You've always hated me, huh? You've always hated all of us for getting in your way of revenge. You always hated when you had to train with us or when we tried to get you to do something fun with us."

Sasuke just remained still. "Hai."

Sakura looked down at the ground, her tears fell to the ground. "It took us so long to get you to join us. Me, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei and you; we all used to have so much fun together laughing and talking. Were all those times nothing to you."

Sasuke just shrugged. "I have only one goal Sakura, one dream and one ambition."

"I know about your clan, but revenge...that won't make anyone happy. Neither you nor I." Sakura cried out.

Sasuke smirked. "Just as I thought...I'm different than you guys. I walk a different path than you guys. I've tried to think that it was my path to do the things we've done up until now. The four of us did things together, but my heart decided on revenge in the end. That's my purpose in life; I can't be like you or Naruto."

"Are you choosing to be alone again? Since we've been together I've learned what having friends is like. What being a family is like. But if you're gone...to me, it'll be the same as being alone."

Sasuke kept his gaze ahead of him. "From here on, a new path will open for all of us."

Sakura took several steps closer. "I... I love you so much! If you stay with me, I'll make sure you won't regret it. Every day will be fun, we'll definitely be happy. I'll do anything for you. So please! Stay Here!" Sakura walked even closer. "I'll help you with your revenge. I'll do something! Anything! So please stay here with me. If you can't stay here then at least take me with you."

Sasuke finally turned his face to Sakura. "You really _are_ annoying." He said walking off, but Sakura ran after him.

"Don't leave. If you do, I'll scream-" Suddenly there was a Kage bunshin of Sasuke behind her.

"Sakura, thank you." He said. With a quick blow to the back of the head he knocked her out, leaving her in the middle of the road

But as Sasuke took off to leave again he felt another shadow behind him. "You here to stop me too? Eh Dobe."

Naruto walked closer, his hands buried in his pockets. "It's pointless to stop you Sasuke. No matter what I say you'll take off. You've only lived for revenge. You won't stay here so long as Itachi lives."

Sasuke smirked. "Guess you're not so dumb after all."

Naruto walked up to Sakura. "But don't think, don't think for one moment, I won't stop chasing you down."

Sasuke turned his back to Naruto. "I wouldn't doubt it for a moment."

Naruto lifted Sakura up bridal style. "I'm giving you until I have clearance. When she wakes up, we are going after you."

Sasuke nodded. "Teh, you're really letting me walk away?"

Naruto shook his head. "No, but Sepro won't let me continue any farther." He said, pointing out the faint shadow in the trees glaring down at him.

Sasuke smirked. "Take Sakura home Naruto. Comfort her, become Hokage. But don't waste your time on me. Our paths are different."

Naruto eye's narrow. "But what would a Hokage be if he couldn't even save one of his friends? What good would I be?"

Sasuke turned his head away. "You'd be human, that's what you would be." Sasuke said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto clenches his fist, looking at Sakura in his arms. "He's long ahead of us Sakura-chan." He glances to the fading illusion that was Sepro. _"Keep a good eye on him Shadow."_

--

Sakura awoke the next morning, tears still streaming down her face as she stared at the pink ceiling of her bedroom. When she tried to move her hand she found a note on it.

_"Sakura-chan, I found you last night. You shouldn't fall asleep in the middle of the road, you could get seriously hurt._

_-Naruto"_

Sakura frowned at the note. Sasuke had just knocked her out and left her. He didn't care about her, her feelings, the team, or anything. He just left her in the middle of the road so he could go off and get his vengeance.

Sakura exhaled a deep breath as she wiped away her tears. _"We've got to go after him. We have to bring him back." _She told herself. She had to bring Sasuke back for herself. She decided that night it was Sasuke she would love. It was Sasuke she would allow her heart to take. But instead of joy and happiness, she was filled with the bitter feelings of pain and loneliness. She hurt badly and that was not the feeling she expected when she finally settled her heart.

--

Sakura found Naruto on top of the Yondaime's head. His eyes showed an unbearable pain and sadness. It told her he knew, he knew Sasuke had left the village.

"You're up." He said, adjusting his pack before he turned and smiled at her. "I'm glad. Me, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Kiba and Neji are going in a few minutes."

Sakura glanced down at the ground. "Why didn't you stop him?"

Naruto sighed. "Because, if we don't give him a chance to feel regret. He will just keep doing it. Keep escaping to leave for power."

"So? We could bring him back." Sakura shouted out.

Naruto sighed as he stood up straight. "The council would have marked us both as enemies. It's only been a few months since the invasion. The council is just looking for an excuse to take us out Sakura. We can't just go running off in the middle of the night. Besides, I couldn't leave you in the middle of the road. Only Kami-sama knows what would have happened to you."

Sakura dropped her head, tears flowing down her face "Hai, you're right."

Naruto walked over to Sakura, wrapping his arms around her. "Don't worry Sakura-chan. I will bring him back. That is a promise of a lifetime, believe it!" Naruto wiped Sakura's tears away as he hefted his pack onto his back. "Obaa-chan wanted to see you, so don't even think about following us."

--

Sakura entered through the large double doors of the Hokage office to see a Tsunade with her hands folded over, waiting patiently for Sakura to enter.

"Good, you've finally arrived." She said in a professional manner, weary to not do anything that might upset the balance Sakura seemed to be upholding so well at the moment.

Sakura bowed her head. "Hai, Tsunade-shishou. Forgive me for being late. I was talking to Naruto before he left."

Tsunade nods. "That's okay. You seem to be holding up well."

Sakura bits her lip. "Hai, he will come back."

Tsunade raised her eyebrow. "What makes you think that?"

Sakura gave Tsunade a look of confidence. "Because Naruto promised he'd bring him back."

Tsunade frowned. "I see. Well Haruno Sakura, I am giving you the day off."

Sakura frowns. "Then why am I not going on the retrieval mission?" It was a sort of stupid question. Even in her distressed state she could figure out a million reasons why she shouldn't be allowed.

Tsunade eyed Sakura with an intense look. "Because I am afraid that if you can't bring him back you'll run off with him. We've already lost one good shinobi, I will not lose another."

Sakura winced. Did Tsunade not trust her enough to return? Who was she kidding, she offered last night to run of with Sasuke. "Do you not trust me?"

Tsunade stood up, knocking her chair back. "No I don't fucking trust you! You offered to run away with him."

Sakura eyes widened. How did she know? Did Naruto tell her? Did Naruto hear her conversation? "H-how did you know?"

Tsunade eye twitched. "You could call it a guess you just confirmed." She said while sitting back down. "But if you must know, I wasn't questioning your loyalty as much as your emotions sweet child. Though I am very ashamed you would abandon your village, not to mention your team to run off with the Uchiha for only Kami-sama knows what fate."

Sakura winced, that was twice today she was told the words only kami-sama knows what. "What do you think would happen if I went?" She said, half curious. After all Orochimaru was her former teammate, but the other half was sheer worry of what Sasuke was getting himself into.

Tsunade sighed. "Well let's see. You're cute so you'd probably be used as a fuck slave and you're a girl so Orochimaru won't touch you himself. But Sasuke probably wouldn't be able to stop the guards from having their way for some extra training. You'd probably be beaten and tortured for fun and just might get a curse seal."

Sakura winced, she didn't sugar coat the words at all. She couldn't say Sasuke would protect her either. She had experienced first hand what he was willing to give up for power. It was like a smack to the face. Why had she not been using her head last night? She could have stopped Sasuke and prevented him from running away, but instead she confessed her feelings and allowed herself to be knocked out cold on the ground. Tears began to leak from Sakura's eyes. "I'm sorry Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade sighed. "It's okay Sakura, The fact is, you need to remember to think with your head and not your heart. That is why I'm not letting you go. You'll thank me one day."

Sakura nodded her head. "I suspect another reason Tsunade-shishou."

Tsunade nods her head. "When Hatake Kakashi returns from his mission, I am sending both of you out with the medical core to follow as backup/ According to the last Intel we received, Sasuke was traveling with a group of sound nin and we expect conflict."

Sakura bows her head. "Thank you for trusting me."

Tsunade sighs. "Please wait at your home on standby until I send for you. Make sure you have all your medical supplies packed. You are dismissed"

Sakura nodded as she left the room.

_**--**_

_**(AN: Okay so the chapters... Defenatly not orginial but now that alot of the lay out is over real fun begins... Yeah sorry for those that wanted Sasuke to stay but he truely has a diffrent path and no it will not be killing them to the end of time.**_

_**Sasuke is going to be as he always was, the outside and loner of the group someone who is distant both physically and mediphorically yet always their at their side... The man of the original cell.**_

_**Yes... I used thank you at the end... It's Sasuke he's not going to say sorry and he's not going to tell her he loves her that's untrue. But for you guys... The reason he says thanks is not just for her offer and attempts to save him but the memories both she and Naruto had given him.**_

_**Kenji: Now the last soul has begun his path into the abyss of the night, forever breathing the stale cold air that surrounds him with dim eyes he shall rise from the ground to the sky and trumpht what he believes he wants but never gaining what he truely desires.**_

_**Next Chapter: Clash of brother shatter of bonds.**_

_**"CHIDORI"**_

_**"RASENGAN"**_

_**-- Okay bear with me on the next chapter, It's alot more intense and action packed... Sadly thats all I could do hell even I didn't want to write the chapter but if he's leaving their needs to be a clash...**_

_**So I go ahead and do a second chapter review for what's after it just so you know what really to look foward too.**_

_**Next Chapter: Reflections of the madding mind, Enter the last straw.**_

_**Unknown: "Oh good is it time for more of that fucking pig slop you've been trying to feed me."**_

_**Naruto: "Anko-chan had the same reaction though she was a bit more of a screamer."**_

_**Oh last note: Computers still completely messed up however, I've begun writing more, All those wondering when the Naruto Sakura fluff is going to begin... Very soon so relax it's comming soon.)**_


	56. Arc II: Trembling emotions

Chapter 55

--

Naruto leapt onto the head of the Shodaime, glaring at Sasuke who was on the Uchiha's head. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned around to face Naruto, the sharingan spinning in his eyes. "This place, it's kind of fitting isn't it Naruto?"

Naruto smirks. "The valley of the end. The battle between Uchiha Madara and Konoha's first Hokage."

Sasuke nodded. "Seems like you've studied your Hokage's at least." Sasuke said, sliding his pack off his shoulders. "So Dobe, how are we doing this?"

Naruto poofed his sword into his hand, his eyes narrowing. "Why won't you come back to Konoha?"

Sasuke spit on the head, poofing his chokuto. "Because that rat hole of a village is weak. If I stay there, I will be weak."

Naruto glared. "That so called "rat hole" is our home."

Sasuke shook his head. "It is not our home. It is your home. My home is with Orochimaru-sama."

Naruto flipped his sword in his hand, tightening his grip. He stops spinning it after a second, his words chosen. "Did you forget that man killed Gramps? The Hokage of our village."

Sasuke snorted. "Fuck the old man."

Naruto eyes flashed red for a moment. "That seal has changed you."

Sasuke smirks. "For the better."

Naruto shifts into his stance. "When I'm done beating the shit out of you, and we get back to Konoha...I'm going remove that seal from you."

Sasuke leaps at Naruto. "Like hell you could beat me dobe. You're a worm, NOTHING!"

Naruto sidesteps Sasuke's swing, coming in for a vertical slash as Sasuke leaps back, the wire slipping around Naruto's body. **"Katon: Karyu Endan" (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile) **Naruto disappeared in a poof the moment the fire struck him.

Sasuke looked around before eyeing the ground. "WRONG!" Naruto shouted out from the air as he descends on Sasuke. **"Descent of the Dragon" **Naruto roared out the name of his kenjutsu as his sword glowed from the chakra. The wind flared around him as Sasuke leapt away, just barely dodging the unblockable and devastating blow. Naruto leaves a huge crater on the head of the Uchiha, rising as if he came down hard.

Sasuke took in a deep breath. **"Katon: Gakakyu no jutsu" (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique) **The fireball shot out from his mouth, scorching Naruto's location only to have the blonde emerge from the ground, rising out of the dying flames.

Sasuke snarled as he resorted to kunai before charging in again, charging up his sword with his lightning element. Naruto leapt back again dodging his blows.

**"Taju Kage Bunshin Daibakuha" (Multiple Shadow Clone Great Explosion) **50 Narutos charged at Sasuke, who only glared at them before slamming his sword into the ground. He flooded it with an immense amount of chakra, popping and exploding every clone that came into the field; while he sniped off each clone that tried an aerial assault.

Naruto wiped his nose. "Damn, you already figured how to counter it. Oh well, we are just getting warmed up." He said while yanking out his green scroll. "This one hasn't been used in a long time. Ne Teme?"

Sasuke glared. He didn't like how Naruto could play with his chakra, but now he had the curse seal to fall back on. If he was correct about the wind jutsu it would be Naruto's most powerful jutsu.

Naruto swiped his hand over the scroll before slamming it onto the ground. **"Typhoon" **The jutsu exploded from the seal, consuming Naruto in a cyclone. The sky darkened followed by a drenching downpour and fierce winds that threatened to rip Sasuke apart.

Sasuke cursed as he fell back to his first level of the curse seal, the circle snapping away and unleashing a flood of chakra into his body as he dodges each of the spiraling columns of air rocketed towards him. The jutsu completely rearranges much of the terrain, gathering broken up trees into the water.

Naruto didn't hold the jutsu long as he dissipated it with a heavy breath. His crimson eyes narrowed on Sasuke. Leaping with immense speed Naruto swung his sword at Sasuke

The metal clanged so hard that the chakra spent in both of them could be seen rippling threw the air as Sasuke's chokuto cracked under the pressure.

Naruto entered a heavy series of punches and kicks at Sasuke, even throwing his whole body into a twist while blocking and countering each punch and kick sent at him. Finally Sasuke shotgunned him back with a hard right hook into the waterfall. Naruto crashed with a sickening crack.

Sasuke smirked when he charged in for the final blow, only to be sent into a block by an air blast sent from Naruto's sword, shattering his chokuto. Sasuke cursed as he threw away the ineffective weapon.

Naruto charged out of the waterfall, the red chakra cloak surrounding him as he bashed Sasuke back, sending him crashing into a distant tree.

Sasuke cursed once more as he leapt onto a log in the water. "Teh, Dobe." he said, wiping the blood off his head. "Lucky shot."

Naruto walked closer, the chakra bubbling off his skin. "Teh whatever, you should put on your headband teme."

Sasuke grunted, slipping on the Konoha head band signifying to both of them that this was no spare, only one person would walk away from this fighto. "Very well, but you won't even scratch lay a scratch on it."

Naruto eyes narrowed as he yanked out a blue scroll from the left side of his vest before Sasuke could even react.** "Suiton: Suigadan" (Water Release: Water Fang Bullet) **The very water Sasuke stood on turned into his own trap. Crushing spikes made of water surrounded him with an escapable speed, forcing Sasuke to shield himself and take the brunt of the water jutsu. Before he could react, Naruto already had another scroll unwrapped **"Kaiton: Six sides of the Immortal Phonix."** Naruto tossed the scroll into the air with a narrowing of his eyes as he yanked out a brown from his left. **"Doton: Yomi Numa" (Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld." **

Sasuke leapt into the air, flipping threw seals. **"Suiton: Suijinheki" (Water Release: Water Wall Encampment) **He called out and nailed all six fire birds with one jutsu.

Naruto dropped to a knee as he caught his breath, cursing at Sasuke. "Teme, now that's just cheap."

Sasuke only smirked at Naruto who chuckled slightly. "But I expected it." Naruto said, yanking out a second green scroll from his left pocket. **"Kamaitachi no Jutsu" (Cutting Whirlwind Technique) **Naruto called out as a gust of wind shot out from the scroll, striking Sasuke as the blades inside the wind slash across his skin, sending him crashing into the statue of Uchiha Madara.

Naruto rose to his feet too slowly as he heard the cracking of lightning. **"Chidori." **

Naruto cursed himself. He should of known that jutsu wasn't enough to keep Sasuke down. _"Fuck, I've nearly exhausted my scrolls and chakra. That swamp was a waste." _ Naruto told himself while on the receiving end of a Chidori. Naruto was just barely recovering enough to pull himself to the side, causing the lightning jutsu to pierce his lung instead of his heart.

Sasuke smirked as he yanked his arm out of Naruto chest. "You did pretty good Dobe. If I was any normal shinobi I would have been long dead." He said, ripping his arm out of Naruto's chest. "But I'm not...I'm your ex-best friend." He said coldly as Naruto's body fell lifelessly into the water.

_"Ex best friend...Sasuke..."_

_**"Heh-heh-heh-heh, you are weak. YOU ARE PATHITIC! Can't you do anything without my help?"**_ Kyuubi roared inside his head as more of his chakra began to pulse through Naruto's system.

Sasuke watched as Naruto's body sizzled and bubbled. His eyes twitched slightly as Naruto rose like an abomination, blood pouring out of his chest wound. His eyes shot open, followed with a solid punch at Sasuke. **"DIE!" **Kyuubi roared out as the blow struck, sending Sasuke flying into the cliff side. Kyuubi was in control of Naruto's body as he dashed at Sasuke with even more speed than Sasuke's eyes could keep up with. Naruto slashed at Sasuke, tossing him about in a fury.

The bloodied Sasuke managed to kick Naruto off him just enough to escape and flip through more seals. **"Chidori." **Sasuke cried out once more as he rammed the lightning jutsu at Naruto, only to be batted away by one of his chakra tails which sent Sasuke skidding across the water.

Naruto punched like a savage animal, wasting no time in driving Sasuke into the water with a punch with such force that it left a hole of air for a few seconds before closing in.

Sasuke spent a few seconds recovering his senses as he flipped through more seals. **"Suiton Hahonryu" (Water Release: Rapid Crasher) **Sasuke gathered water into his hand before launching it at Naruto who leapt away giving him enough time to surface, only to end up face to face with Naruto. He sent Naruto flying back into the Hokage statue with a thunderous punch.

Sasuke charged in only to have Naruto's foot slam into him and send him all the way across the valley.

Sasuke panted as he rose from the rubble, pulling himself into the full transformation of the curse seal. He charged up the chidori for a third time without seals as it glowed a strange black color.

Naruto rose with a glare as he charged up a foul purplish rasengan with the demonic chakra glowing about him.

The two crazed friends dashed at each other.

**"CHIDORI"**

**"RASENGAN"**

They clashed with ferocity and a black light engulfed them. Naruto winced as he felt Sasuke's claw-like hand tear into the open wound that was left by the previous chidori. _"I must bring you back alive." _Naruto told himself as he struck Sasuke's headband.

--

Kakashi and Sakura's eyes glance quickly towards each other. As they felt the overpowering chakra and heard thunderous screeching of chakra they doubled their speed, moving as fast as they could with Pakkun in the lead.

Kakashi recklessly leaps off of the tree branch into the valley below, jumping straight down to the bloody covered blonde blur. Checking the vitals he found a barely perceptible pulse. "Sakura, he needs attention now." Kakashi called out. Sakura was already at his side, working on closing the gaping whole in Naruto's chest.

Her mind didn't think. It didn't even react. All she could think about was the damage escalating through Naruto's body. She had to stabilize him and bring him back to the hospital before they lost him. She healed Naruto's lung and chest wound the best she could before working on the internal bleeding, fractures and broken bones.

Tears streamed down her face. _How could this have happened? Why couldn't Sasuke just come back? Why did he have to put Naruto in such a bad state? It is as if he truly wanted him dead._

Sakura glanced at Kakashi who just clenched the headband. "We've lost a member of our team. Let's not lose another."

Sakura painfully nodded, her head looking down at Naruto with a frown. "He needs to get to the hospital now."

Kakashi scooped Naruto up. "Right, see you in the village." He said, disappearing at high speeds, giving Sakura time to look around.

What greeted her eyes was almost more horrifying than the bloodied sight of Naruto. The valley of the end had been completely transformed. Trees uprooted, statues threatening to topple over from the massive craters that littered them, the cliff side crumbled away.

Sakura bites back her tears, glancing at the direction of the sound border. "We will return you Sasuke-kun." She said before disappearing toward Konoha.

--

Naruto woke up almost two weeks later. His head throbbed, his body ached, and the dim light of the sunset greeted his eyes with a painful glare. Even in the dimming light his ears remained on high alert. The moment he awoke he picked up the opening of a door, He knew where he was, and if he guessed right it was a nurse coming to check in on him. He let out a long sigh until he heard a voice. But not just any voice, her voice.

"Naruto! Oh thank kami-sama you're alive!" Sakura shouted as she dropped her clipboard, running to his side and engulfing him into a hug, confusing the blonde boy.

"Uh, I normally wouldn't protest" He winced under her hug and she quickly released him.

"I'm sorry." She said before picking up her clipboard. "It's just you've been out almost two weeks. We were starting to think you were going to remain in that coma forever."

Naruto just hung his head low. All he could think about was his failure, his weakness. He had Sasuke in the palm of his hand and then...he was gone. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan."

Sakura tilted her head. "Hm? For what"

Naruto clenched his fist. "I failed you...I'm sorry." he gave a wide foxy smile. "But don't worry, I'll bring him back. That's a promise of a lifetime and I never break my promises."

Sakura felt a twinge on her heart. She had declared Sasuke was the one with her heart, but it felt so wrong. Almost like it wasn't supposed to be. "N-"

"So Sakura-chan, what have you been up to?" He said, quickly changing the subject.

Sakura sighed. _"Best leave the topic as is." _"Oh, nothing much. Just the usual, Tsunade-sama decided to bring my apprenticeship into full bloom."

Naruto grinned. "No more scrolls, lucky you."

Sakura smiles slightly. "Yeah, I have all the knowledge but no actual skills. It takes me twice as long to heal someone and Tsunade-sama is worried about my actual combat skills as well."

Naruto cups his chin in a thinking pose. "I think your skills are amazing Sakura-chan. You're no Sannin, but you're defiantly above your rank and age."

Sakura smiles, even blushes slightly. "Hai, thank you Naruto. You're not so bad yourself."

Naruto face faults. _"But it wasn't good enough to bring Teme back."_ "Ne Sakura-chan, you think I could get some water? My throat's kind of dry."

Sakura nodded "Hai, just a second." She said, grabbing the empty cup off the table beside him and going into the bathroom to fill the cup.

Naruto glanced out the window with a tired sigh before returning his gaze to the pink-haired nurse handing him a glass of water. "Thanks Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiles. "No problem, I'm going to go tell Tsunade-sama you've woken up."

Naruto nods as he lies back down in the bed. "Sure."

--

Naruto leaned back against the hard grassy ground deep inside the forest, absorbing the mental knowledge of his clones. He learned over time that if he disperses them one at a time and slowly absorbs their knowledge he won't fall unconscious, but rather suffer a terrible headache and dizziness along with blurred visions if he went fast enough. Normally he would complain about the pain of the headache and blurred vision, but this time he welcomed it. It is his punishment for being weak, for being pathetic, for failing Sakura. He stared at the palm of his hand. He had him, he had him in the palm of his hand but he failed. He could have been stronger, he could have fought harder.

Naruto clenched his fist, catching the image of Sasuke in his hand. Naruto threw his fist into the ground as hard as he could, breaking his knuckles in the process. He began savagely punching the ground, tears escaping his eyes.

_"Weakling, loser, failure. How can she trust you if you can't even keep your promise? How can she love a weakling? How can I be Hokage if I can't even fucking return him?" _He told himself, bashing his bloody knuckles over and over into the dented earth, gritting his teeth to the pain. This was his punishment. His punishment for failing to keep his promise, for failing to save his friend. Those cursed eyes of Orochimaru pierced his mind, mocking him. Mocking all he had strived for and all he had worked so hard for, stripping away everything with a maddening cackle. _"First he took Gramps, then he took Sasuke-teme, He stole my damn family."_ It was Orochimaru's fault Sasuke left, but it was also his fault for failing to stop Sasuke

**"DAMN IT!" **Naruto roared out, slamming the bloody stump that was his arm into the ground again, fracturing his arm and shattering his wrist in the process.

"At least you tried brat." Jiraiya said, closing in on Naruto from the rear. It seemed not to matter what anyone did or said, they couldn't pull Naruto out of his depression or his sense of failure. For the last three days Naruto would train with over a thousand clones, all having them practice control and mediation trying to improve his mind as far and fast as he could while he hid, secluded from everyone.

Naruto glanced up at Jiraiya, trying to catch his breath and calm his anger "You found me."

Jiraiya grinned. "Indeed, you're really bothersome hiding out here."

Naruto glanced at the bloodied dent in the ground. "I failed. I failed him, myself and Sakura-chan."

Jiraiya gripped Naruto's shoulders. "You might have failed this time. But there will be others."

Naruto grinned sadly. "When? When Orochimaru takes over his body, is that when?"

Jiraiya sighed. "My sources say your delay with Sasuke bought him three years, maybe a little more."

Naruto's fists unballed a little. "So, I have three years to get stronger than Orochimaru and Sasuke."

Jiraiya frowned at his apprentice. "You don't have to do this by yourself. What about the pink one? She's strong enough to help you."

Naruto nodded his head. "Hai, Sakura-chan is the strongest kunoichi I know."

Jiraiya crouched down. "We've got one of Orochimaru's personal bodyguards captured. We need your help with her curse seal."

Naruto raised an eyebrow "My help?"

Jiraiya nodded. "Hai, you've become more experienced than even me with the curse seal."

Naruto grinned. "I have?"

Jiraiya nodded. "Yep, maybe one day you'll pass me in greatness. But first..." Jiraiya threw out his fist and struck a pose. "you need to become a marvel of manliness so women will throw themselves at you! Like ME!"

This caused Naruto to burst out laughing, tears flowing from his eyes. "Hahahaha, very funny. Hahahaha, yeah right."

Jiraiya smirked, normally he'd yell at his student about the greatness of his status and the women. But he wasn't exactly blind to the truth; women didn't throw themselves at him. At least not the one woman he wanted and his student surely needed the laugh so he let Naruto slide this time.

Naruto wiped away his tears, sitting back up with a small smile. "Thanks, I really needed that."

Jiraiya sighed. "No problem, now will you be willing to help us with the prisoner?"

Naruto nodded as he stood up, dusting himself off. "Sure, another one freed from Orochimaru's sick grasp and converted to us is another step closer to Sasuke."

Jiraiya patted his student on the back. "Don't ever forget Naruto, you're not alone. I forgot that lesson when I tried to save Orochimaru. Sensei did too, as did Tsunade-chan. You are more powerful when working together than you ever will be alone. No matter how much Sasuke tries he won't ever break the bonds you four hold. Kakashi and Sakura will always be at your side if you let them."

Naruto nodded. It was rare for Jiraiya to give such good non-perverted advice, but when he did Naruto never ignored it. "Thanks Jiraiya-sama."

Jiraiya blinked in shock. It was equal as rare for Naruto to use the proper title or even name when addressing him. "Bah brat, why can't you call me that when we are in public?"

Naruto grinned. "One, it's just the way I am, and two you are the biggest lecher I've ever come to know. People must be warned. Hide their daughters, hide their wives, and hide their lovers because the great Ero-sennin will go after any girl."

Jiraiya slumps his head. He couldn't figure out if that was a complement or an insult to his charm. Knowing Naruto it was likely an insult. "Cheeky bastard." Jiraiya grumbled out as he walked off with Naruto towards the ANBU holding cells.

--

_**(Who's the misterious capture, How will Jiraiya advice help him in the future find out next time.**_

_**Just to let you all know, Yes this is a Naruto Sakura fanfic so relax just a few chapters left untill an explosion**_

_**As for Sakura's degrading moment... Their is a reason she blurted out at Sasuke like that... She's a very emotional girl which will be played out in the chapters to come. Each piece is like a jigsaw puzzle to the picture.**_

_**Well Onto the more pressing matter.**_

_**Right now... My labtop is perminatly down and is begin sent out this saterday to Toshibi or wherever the hell they intend to send it. It's a mix between vista giving me a F-ed up, update that ruined my bios and my video drivers going haywire, I was able to recover my old computer just a few hours ago with ET on it. **_

_**However I'm having a small Keyboard problem, Nothing major just extreamly Fing annoyiong with some keys litterly being tap sensitive and others having to be mashed in, It's a brand new keyboard so Ether I'll return it when I go to work or break it in. However If anything else goes wrong which I'm sure it will since this computers anceint. It's going to have to wait untill I get my paycheck to fix it.oo**_

_**Sorry for the wait you guys know how evil technology can be, I'll also try to post up my oneshot of NaruSaku I had intended for Spazzgirls lemon contest later this weak. **_

_**My current agenda is to freaking get everything smoothed out and working however I'll try to give you the next chapter by tomarrow.**_

_**Next Chapter: Enter the competition**_

_**Kakashi: -Lowers his book for a moment- Right this chapters about a new girl that enters, No not OCC or well she might be alittle OCC but she's a real charicter, Someone that is just perfect at making our Sakura-san blood boil over untill she can't take it anymore. Can the emotionally broken girl handle more problems or will she finally break down, Is it all to much for our pink haired girl to take, the drunken moment, Naruto's promise, Sasuke's leaving, naruto's returned condition, Now a new girl...**_

_**Dam keyboard. Okay thats all for tonight or atleast till this dam thing is fixed ugrrrrrh)**_


	57. Arc II: Conflicting Women

Chapter 56

--

An obnoxious red head yanked against the chains. Struggling just to piss off her capturers, though they had been doing a good job of ignoring her since the pervert had visited her.

Suddenly the sound of the door unbolting and swinging open caught her attention. "Oh good, is it time for more of that fucking pig slop you've been trying to feed me?"

This time however an emotionless blonde walked into the room, his blue eyes were like windows, yet she could not read any emotion behind them. Beside him walked the same pervert that had checked on her before. "I'll leave you to it brat. Do whatever you want short of breaking the prisoner treatment laws."

Naruto nodded. The prisoner laws were more like humanitarian rights, though Konoha had the strictest. They basically stated no sexual assaults or violations of a person, but the prisoner never knew which laws the village followed so the prison guards could try and get away with breaking them, but everyone feared the wrath of the last two Hokage who upheld them with a death penalty for breaking it.

"So, what's your name?" He asked in a monotone voice as he walked over to the small table they used for torture or medical experiments

The red head just spit at him, striking him in the eye. Naruto remained unfazed; there was no way spit would make him run away like a baby. He just wiped it off of him and slammed two scrolls on the table. "You've got two choices, pain or pleasure. Punishment or Reward." He said gesturing to the white and black scrolls.

"I won't tell you shit." The red head said, trying to activate her curse seal.

Naruto sighed. "Very well." He slid the white scroll to the end of the table. "The reward will still be open for you to take anytime." He unrolled the black scroll littered with kanji and strange writing she couldn't make out.

Naruto took a deep breath. "My name is Naruto, what is yours?"

"I'm not telling a shithead like you." The red head said, only to have Naruto place his hands on the scroll. Suddenly her curse seal flared with indescribable pain. The same pain, the same fear, that Orochimaru used to keep her prisoner scorched her body, forcing her to scream out in agony.

"GAAAH, Tayuya Naruto-sama! My name is Tayuya!" She cried out as Naruto removed his hands.

Naruto gave her a twisted smile that creeped her out. The boy was a little younger than her, and the fact that he could drive such intensity of fear into her soul unnerved her. "Thank you. See that wasn't too hard Tayuya-chan." He said in a voice that bewildered her. His tone was soft, kind, and comforting; yet his eyes reflected nothing.

Tayuya bit her lip as he turned the smile into a serious look. "Now Tayuya-chan, I am making you an offer. Inside this white scroll contains the means to release you of your chains to Orochimaru one hundred percent. He will have no control over you what so ever. But for this I want you to tell me everything you can about Orochimaru. We know you were one of his personal body guards, but we also know he controls you through fear and seals. If you don't, you'll just rot in this prison and suffer the tortures of the black scroll until you crack. We have locked away your curse seal. He can not influence or destroy you so you are insured to live a long life."

Tayuya flinched. The boy made a hard bargain, but why should she believe he would liberate her with any means other than death. "Like, I should believe a fuck tart like you. You'll probably kill me once I spill everything I know."

Naruto frowned rolling up the black scroll. "I can give you a taste of freedom." He said, placing his hand on the white scroll. "It is true; you can't trust me from my words alone. If I was in your shoes I wouldn't either. However, wouldn't you give up everything just for a few minutes of freedom and fresh air? A few seconds of a real life."

Tayuya glared. The boy had one hell of a point. She would give up everything down to her virginity, just for a few seconds at a normal life. "Might."

Naruto unrolled the white scroll. "I'll make you a deal. I shall liberate you from your seal and you can spend one hour a day free from this cell. But for each day you will tell us about Orochimaru. Who knows, maybe if you stay on good behavior we can convince Hokage-sama to spring you to house arrest."

Tayuya eyes widen. The boy had to be joking. Why the hell would he do such a thing? "Why? Why are you doing this?" She let herself ask, before she could dash away the false hopes.

Naruto eyes reflected a sadness towards the woman, with a mixture of pity and understanding as well. "Because, because I understand the pain you've suffered. The torment and fears, the simple desire to live a normal life and to have a normal chance. You've lived as Orochimaru's slave for so long and you probably didn't even have a good life before him."

Tayuya just remained silent as the boy flipped through a few seals and placed his fingers on the first third of the scroll. "Okay Tayuya-chan, I'm going to trust you not to bite me or try anything stupid. I will only attempt this once. If you test me, you blow any chance of freedom."

Tayuya nodded as Naruto walked over to her, tapping the seal on her neck. The scroll's writing, containing any binding marks that had been placed on Anko and Sasuke before that, were now on her and turning white. Naruto bent down, releasing the shackles to her surprise. "I wouldn't try to escape or take me hostage. There are over 30 ANBU and two Sannin outside this room. Trying to escape would be suicide. Taking me hostage is even dumber." He said, pointing to the black scroll. "I don't need to be in contact to use that."

Tayuya nodded her head as Naruto returned to the wall and flipped through several more seals before slamming his fist against it. Numerous chakra seals deactivated upon his touch. "Now, I want you to go all the way into your second curse seal form and draw out every last bit of charka until I tell you too."

Tayuya nodded her head as she closed her eyes, submitting to the curse seal. As it flared across her body the strange white symbols flared and glowed in a bright light as they absorbed the chakra slowly. Tayuya transforms all the way into her three horned state. Her eyes narrow quickly because she feels faint as the white seals started absorbing her chakra at an accelerated state.

Naruto watches the seals flare up until they shift red, notifying him that he needed to replace the chakra with a secondary source. He flicked his fingers across the second part of the scroll and tapped them in the center of the ring before walking back over to the scroll. He slammed his hands down and let out a fierce growl that surprised the dizzy girl. He shut his eyes and poured a strange red chakra into the scroll which burst forth and flooded the seal.

Tayuya felt her mind spike and flare with pain. Her eyes threaten to pop out of her head; the pain was the worse thing she had ever felt in her whole life. It felt like she was slowly burning alive, as if the fire was consuming her. **"Release the curse seal" **Naruto said in a low growl.

Tayuya flinched at the change of his voice, but quickly nodded her head. When she retracted the seal a wave of pleasure threatened to consume her, sending ripples threw her whole body. She slowly descended down to the first level, panting and gasping for air. She quickly felt herself fly over the edge into orgasm after orgasm as the seal returned to normal.

Naruto smirked slightly. As his whisker marks retreated he wiped his fingers across the last part of the scroll. He walked over to Tayuya and tapped her neck. "You are now free of the seal. The black scroll won't work on you anymore, but I'm sure we can invent a scroll. Now instead of Orochimaru's chakra in your system, you hold the chakra of the nine tails Bijuu. There are a lot more benefits and changes contributed to it, but the most important is now you won't fall into the darkness of the seal. But with all this power there are still downfalls. You will have a higher anger rate in the curse seal state, as well as increased bloodlust. However this won't threaten your lifespan or health in any means."

Tayuya nodded as she tried to catch her breath. His words swirled around in her head. Her vision was blurry, but she could recognize his hand as he offered to help her up. She took it but was barely able to stand. Her legs wobbled and her whole body felt like it was on pins. She wondered if she was even still a virgin. He didn't touch her, but she certainly had quite a few orgasms thanks to him.

Naruto chuckled at her dazed state. "Anko-chan had the same reaction, though she was a bit more of a screamer." He said smirking. "You think you can walk enough?"

Tayuya nodded her head as Naruto led her to the door. "Obaa-chan, open up. I'm taking Tayuya-chan for a walk."

The door flung open to reveal the busty Hokage who gave him a serious look. "Did it work?"

Naruto nodded his head._"It would have killed her is she didn't want to be free."_ he told himself "Now let's let her taste what we have to offer."

Tsunade nodded her head as she orders several ANBU to follow Naruto and Tayuya.

--

Naruto led the smelly, dirt covered Tayuya outside into the sunlight for her first time in a month. Her eyes winced at the bright light that seared her pupils as she took her first steps out onto the soft rich grass that pressed up against her bare feet.

The rich essences of nature, the gentle cool breeze that blew around her, the twirl of the leaves that were plucked from their branches by the wind, the chirping of the birds, the twist and blend of colors all combined to give Tayuya a surreal feeling deep inside her chest. A feeling of freedom, a sense of being alive. Something she had never felt in her existence whether she was inside Orochimaru's underground lair or in the cold Cells of ANBU. She felt like she existed, like she was really on the earth. She was finally free of her binds and despite the ANBU or Naruto, she felt alive. She felt free, like she was truly part of the world she always watched from afar.

It was invigorating, a sense of wonder seemed to take her soul and lift it high into the sky. She hesitantly took a few steps ahead of Naruto, her eyes tracing the life around her.

Naruto smiled slightly at Tayuya's enjoyment of the world around her. "Come Tayuya-chan, let's go somewhere where we can enjoy everything." He said smoothly as he gently took her hand and took her into the nearby park.

Naruto sat down, relaxing on the bench, just watching Tayuya take in the surroundings around her. "You're awfully quiet Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya frowned. She wasn't quiet because she wanted to, she was afraid he would strip this feeling from her. Give the ultimate desire and tear it away for some sick pleasure just like Orochimaru would do. But something about Naruto told her that he would never do such a thing. Very hesitantly she spoke the question on her mind "Why? Why are you helping me?"

Naruto slumped forward, giving her a look she never expected. It was a look of understanding and a look of loneliness. A look of someone who was forced to peer into the crystal ball of the world from the outside, gazing at it from afar. "Because, I understand." Were his only words as his lips tried to form a smile, but he failed hopelessly. "What's your favorite color?" Naruto said. It would seem like a desperate change of subject, but Naruto just wanted to avoid said confusing topic. In truth he knew nothing as to why he was helping the girl other than Tsunade said he should help her.

Tayuya was quiet a long time, until she finally answered. Something about this boy just made her answer the question. Despite how lame it was or that he just asked to change the subject, she answered. "Green, dark green."

Naruto tilted his head. "Like the forest at night?"

Tayuya nodded. "Hai, exactly like the forest at night."

Naruto chuckles slightly. "Mine's orange."

Tayuya raises an eyebrow. "You're kidding, I could never guess." She said sarcastically, pointing out Naruto's orange pants.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Can I ask you a more personal question?"

Tayuya shrugged. "What's the question?"

Naruto frowned. "Why'd you join Orochimaru?"

Tayuya face faulted as her head dropped to the ground. "Why do you want to know?"

Naruto slumped over. "Because you had to have a reason to join him. I mean, you knew how evil he was didn't you?"

Tayuya shook her head. "I was only 9 at the time. I didn't even know who he was when he took me in."

Naruto sighed. "So you just ended up falling victim to a tragic chance of circumstance?"

Tayuya moved over to the bench, flipping a hand through her tangled long hair. "I guess, I didn't even think about the consequences. I was still morning the loss of my little brother."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Little brother?"

Tayuya nodded her head. "Hai, he was just a year younger than me. He had the cutest face with blonde hair and deep forest eyes."

Naruto turned to Tayuya, "Care to tell me about him?"

Tayuya fidgeted. "I'd rather not. It's something that's personal."

Naruto nodded. "I understand. I'll make you a deal"

Tayuya turned her gaze back to Naruto. "What kind of deal?"

Naruto shrugged. "Well, from what I've learned when you talk with someone, especially a friend, you share things. You tell me about someone special to you, and I'll tell you about someone special to me."

Tayuya chuckles. "What the hell…but why do you want to know about my brother? You're not going to try and resurrect him to torture me like Orochimaru did."

Naruto jaw clenched. "I'd never fucking do that. Besides, if I could resurrect people I'd do my own family before I'd do someone else." he said, trying to keep the anger and pain out of his voice, failing miserably.

Tayuya flinched at his tone. "Sorry, I didn't know you were an orphan."

Naruto shrugged. "I didn't tell you so it's not your fault."

Tayuya sighed. "Well we used to stare up at the sky all the time from under the trees. We talked about how we would lead grand lives. My little bro always said we'd become shinobi together and lead powerful lives, showing all those that called us names and hurt us that we could become great without them."

Naruto blinked before resting his hand under his chin. "I used to say I'm going to be Hokage for that same reason. Just so people would notice me and respect as a human being. So someone would finally acknowledge me and my loneliness would be gone."

Tayuya almost doubled over as she stared at Naruto wide-eyed for a moment before regaining her composure, telling herself he was just saying it to get to her. "You're lying."

Naruto shook his head. "No seriously, ask Sakura-chan or Obaa-chan."

Tayuya corked an eyebrow. "Sakura_-chan? _She your girlfriend or something?"

Naruto blushed heavily. "Err no, not at all. S-she's just a close friend that's a girl."

Tayuya chuckled heavily, noting the blush on his cheeks. She surprised herself when she pushed him over the side of the bench playfully. "But you want her to be, ne?"

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes where nothing but a breeze could be heard. Naruto was just too embarrassed to speak and Tayuya was just too shocked. Here she was, acting playful for the first time in over five years to a boy she met earlier that day.

Naruto finally stood up, brushing himself off. "Well...that was awkward." He said, pointing out the obvious and causing Tayuya to glare and clench her fist.

"Well thank you Mr. Obvious. What are you, fucking dumb?" She tried to hold back the chuckle at the simple innocent smile on his face and the cute pouty look. He was just was too innocent and happy to feel uncomfortable around. "Kami-sama, you're a weird one. Earlier this morning you where a lunatic and just a few hours ago you were depressed. Now you're smiling."

Naruto shrugged with a small smirk at the corner of his lips. "Sensei claims I'm bipolar or something."

Tayuya smirks. "More like split personalities and bipolar."

Naruto shrugged again. "Ne, I don't care."

Naruto talked with Tayuya until the sun began to set. "Well Tayuya-chan, I guess I better take you back to the cells."

Tayuya sighs. "I almost forgot about them...thanks shithead-kun."

Naruto eyebrow raises. "Shithead-kun?"

Tayuya smacks his arm as she speeds in front of him. "Well we are friends, and in my book you're a shithead. Not a chicken shit or cocksucker, just shithead."

Naruto head slumps. "Oh, I see."

Tayuya giggles slightly. "What, you want me to just call you shithead?"

Naruto shook his head. "No, it's fine. It's just strange, that's all."

Tayuya blushed slightly. "Hey, the only reason why I'm calling you that is because you won't stop using -chan."

Naruto grinned. "Well your fun to talk with and I call every girl that's a friend -chan. We are friends, aren't we?"

Tayuya shrugged. "Like fuck if I know. But I would like that."

Naruto nods. "I'd like that too."

--

Haruno Sakura fell back onto her bed, finally letting herself collapse from her double shift. Her feet ached with the sudden calmness, but her heart ached more. She felt empty inside; lonely tears leaked from her jade orbs. No matter how many tears she shed or who she hung out with and what she did...she couldn't shake the feeling that she was the reason her family had crumbled like a dried up leaf, scattered away in the wind.

Tearful puffy eyes glanced at the chuunin picture of team 7. She took a deep breath, settling herself only to break into tears. She hadn't seen Naruto in over a week. The moment he was discharged from the hospital he vanished from her side, not even opening his apartment door to speak with her. The long hospital shifts kept her from searching for him. She didn't even know if Sasuke was alive or dead anymore. It pained her heart how quickly her family had slipped through the cracks of her fingers

Sakura closed her eyes, letting the sad tearful darkness enclose her. She could see them so clearly. She could see their backs as they walked away from her. Her hands desperately reaching out to them, but they were just out of range, just out of the grasps of her fingertips,

_"Sasuke, Naruto" _She mumbled to herself as wet tears streamed down her cheeks. She desperately tried to reach out to them, but no matter how hard she tried they just seemed to slip farther and farther away.

"Why?" She cried out into her silent room, "Why did you leave me?" She sobbed out. Why did they leave her? Why did it ache so badly without Naruto around? The first two weeks she was morbid and depressed. But she never hurt this much. She never felt so empty, so alone. She stared at the mental picture of her team mates. Why did they leave her alone? "Am I that weak? So pathetic that neither of you can stand to be around me?"

Suddenly she felt something wet licking up her tears. She opened her puffy mournful jade eyes, catching the deep sapphire eyes of Juno. The only one that seemed to remain at her side. **"Sakura-sama, you're not weak, nor are you pathetic."** The small white fox said, sitting down by her head as Sakura buried her head into her pillow.

"Yes I am, why else would they leave me? Why else would Naruto avoid me? I am weak, pathetic, a failure at life. I'd be better off dead to them." Sakura cried out, only to receive a hard smack across the back of the head by Juno's tail.

**"Maybe Naruto-sama left because he blames himself? Did you ever think he might be feeling the same way? He had Sasuke-sama in his hands. He was face to face, eye to eye with Sasuke-sama last and he lost him." **The arctic fox said with a slight raise in her voice. She was not happy with her master's moping. She missed spending time with Naka. She was truly afraid to leave her master alone even for a second. Sakura barely ate without someone forcing her to. She barely slept. She was a walking mess, almost like a specter roaming the earth.

Juno leapt off of Sakura's bed. **"If you wish to keep what remains of your family left Sakura, then you need to reach out to them. Especially Naruto-sama, before you lose him for good. He needs you at his side just as you need him."**

Juno was right. She had to find Naruto. She had to find him and tell him that they would bring Sasuke back together. That she would at his side just as much as she needed him at hers.

She wiped away her tears. "Thanks Juno-chan, you're right."

Juno gave Sakura a small hint of a smile. **"You should rest up Sakura-sama. I'm sure Tsunade-sama gave you the day off for your double shift."**

Sakura nodded as she watched the white fox disappear from her room before falling back to her pillow. She only hoped she could mend her wounds with Naruto before they bled too deep.

--

Naruto hands Tayuya a fresh set of clothes, a white shirt and a pair of dark green cargo pants. "Here, I hope they fit."

Tayuya took the clothes with a raised eyebrow. "What's this for shithead?"

Naruto smiles. "I figured we'd try going into town."

Tayuya eyes the clothing before smirking. "What, no bra and panties?"

Naruto nervously scratches the back of his head with a blush. "I err… didn't know your size."

Tayuya raises an eyebrow. "Sure, I bet you're just trying to get a fucking good look at my goods."

Naruto held out his hands, shaking his head in horror. "No, not at all Tayu-chan. Not at all."

Tayuya giggles slightly before slapping Naruto's back. "Chill. I'm just playing with you shithead-kun. In fact it's nice to know that you don't spend your fucking time ogling my curves."

Naruto sighs in relief as he leads Tayuya to the showers, politely waiting on the other side of the wall and keeping his eyes focused away from her.

Tayuya giggles at the shy antics of Naruto. Most men would be trying to steal glances at her showering, yet he doesn't even attempt. She would have guessed he's gay if she didn't know better.

Tayuya towels herself off and quickly dresses. She taps Naruto's back, letting him know she's done. "So where are we going shithead-kun?"

Naruto grins. "I thought we'd walk around the town, then maybe stop at Ichiraku."

Tayuya grins. "Sure, it's a date." She placed her fingers on his lips before he could protest. "After all you'll be paying for everything and it's just the two of us. That makes it a date, but don't get any ideas shithead-kun."

Naruto nods his head, slipping his hands into his pockets. "Wouldn't dream of it Tayu-chan. Besides, you know I like Sakura-chan."

Tayuya giggles slightly. "Hai, though I still don't fucking see why. She's not to fucking smart if she's chasing after that Sasuke-emo cocksucker."

Naruto glares. "Hey, Teme's not...okay so he is pretty emo, but he's not a cocksucker." He said, trying to argue with Tayuya's nickname.

Tayuya rolls her eyes. "Honestly, you said he showed no interest in the slut when you spent 2 years together, and he never cast a glance at another girl. Then he runs of to Orochimaru, a gay pedophile freak of nature."

Naruto stops in his tracks. "Sakura-chan is not a slut. She is an angel."

Tayuya meets his glare. "We'll she's one dumb bitch if she doesn't even see you. You're a great guy. Any girl would kill for you if you give have them half a glance. Geez shithead, you're fucking stupid at times."

Naruto turned his head, grumbling in a low tone. "She's not a bitch either. Teme might be gay, but don't insult Sakura-chan or I'll put you back in that cell." he said in a very cold and dark tone stressing his warning.

Tayuya nods her head quietly. "Hai, I won't insult your beloved Sakura-chan like that anymore shithead-kun."

Naruto glances at the cell doors, waving his pass to the guard who just nods and lets them pass.

--

Sakura's feet tapped against the cold ground. The air felt unusually cold for some reason today. Like a warning or a bad omen. She just couldn't shake the feeling that she should do anything but search for Naruto.

She had searched everywhere today. There was no sign of Naruto, however she had found various hints that he was traveling around town with some new redhead no one had ever seen.

Sakura just laughed it off when one person called them a couple. Naruto would never leave his chase for Sakura. But sadly, even she could tell the laugh was only to mask the bitter pain she felt inside. The thought that she might have lost Naruto's pursuit...

Hurt

It hurt on a level she had never felt before. Why did it hurt her so much when only a few weeks ago she was confessing her heart to Sasuke? Maybe it was the fact that she had only just lost Sasuke. Maybe it was the fact that he was so very close to her.

She didn't know, but one thing she did know was that it hurt to think of him with another woman. It was a very selfish thing, but she didn't want Naruto with anyone but her. She wanted his attention, his magical way of cheering a person up, because when he was around her she couldn't be sad. There was just something about him.

Sakura shook her head clean. No, she couldn't be feeling for Naruto. She loved Sasuke; Sasuke was the one her heart picked that night. The one her voice rang out to. So her heart should be all Sasuke's. She didn't want to think of her troublesome heart. For the last year she had been in a tug of war over her boys. She could spend all day trying to filter through it, but it would only bring more pain, depression, and tears. She knew she loved them both, that much she was sure of. But she was also sure she could only be in love with one. One will be a lover, and the other a brother.

She picked Sasuke. But Sasuke felt so wrong, maybe it was how he left, maybe it was how he was, or just maybe, just maybe she made a mistake.

Sakura shook her head again. _"Damn it, I'm supposed to be focusing on Naruto. Not why I feel this way."_ She told herself as she came to a stop near the ramen booth. Then she heard it, his voice was happy and soft. She could never mistake that voice.

"Tayu-chan, you should have seen his reaction. You would have died laughing." Naruto said with a large chuckle.

Sakura's heart plummeted. He never called another girl -chan unless they were very close.

The red headed woman chuckled slightly as she lowered her chopsticks. "Nice one Shithead-kun."

The woman's insult to Naruto made her confused, an insult with a suffix. What kind of person does that? Her heart was churning, as if her chest had acid inside. She was hurt, confused, happy, sad, depressed. What was Naruto doing to her? More importantly what was he doing with this girl? She had to find out.

So she did the only logical choice, she listened in. But despite her best efforts, her stomach protested with a loud grumble.

"Oi Sakura-chan, come sit down and eat. Ramen, my treat." Naruto said, spotting her standing with the curtain half open.

Sakura smiled slightly. If Naruto was truly on a date he wouldn't have gone and invited her, right? "Well can't argue with an offer of free lunch." She said with a happy tone. It was strange how Naruto could make her feel happy when only a second ago she was in turmoil and on the verge of crying.

Sakura took the only available seat, which happened to be on the other side of Naruto and ordered a veggie ramen. "So Naruto, what have you been up to lately? I haven't seen you around." She said smoothly, hoping to avoid an awkward silence.

Naruto smiled. "Helping show Tayuya-chan around town."

Sakura smiles at the red head. "So you're new to town?"

Tayuya nods her head. "Hai, he's really a fun date."

Sakura smile turned fake almost as soon as the words were out of the woman's mouth. But she raised an eyebrow at Naruto, just hoping she was pulling her strings to get her riled up. "Is this true Naruto? Are you really dating her?" She asked as sweetly as possible, gripping her chopsticks tightly with tremendous strength.

The wood splintered as he reached for the back of his head, giving an uncomfortable laugh and smile while rubbing it. Her heart clenched inside her chest and the world seemed to stop around her. At that moment she was praying, praying she was just in a bad dream.

"Yeah." His words rang through her head like thundering hammers, shattering away her heart and strength as her chopsticks snapped under the pressure she exerted on them.

Naruto's eyes blinked all too slowly at her as she watched him offer up his chopsticks. "Ah Sakura-chan, you broke your chopsticks. Here, have mine." He said politely. The simple offer was all that saved her from breaking down and crying as she set the broken wood aside and politely accepted the offer.

"Thank you Naruto" She said, hiding all hints of bitterness in her voice. _"Why am I so torn up over Naruto dating someone else? I love Sasuke, why am I feeling this way? I'm supposed to be happy for him."_

"Oi, you okay forehead fuck? You've been fucking spacing out." Tayuya hissed out before Naruto could silence her.

Something inside Sakura instantly grew to hate the red head. This woman not only stole Naruto from her, but she had the gall to insult her not just by calling her forehead but forehead fuck. Without even thinking she picked up the thin broken chopsticks and flicked it at the girl behind Naruto's back with every intention of sending the chakra enhanced wooden sliver threw that cherry bitches head.

But to Sakura's dismay, and probably later good fortune because simply killing someone because she called you forehead fuck would never pass with Tsunade, Tayuya caught the object without alerting Naruto to the little deadly spat happening behind his back. She flicked it back at Sakura equally enhanced, causing it to nick across her cheek and draw a sliver of blood and a deep scowl.

If Sakura ever got this woman alone, there wouldn't be enough left for an ANBU investigation. She was giving a full blown glare that had fire and hate behind it.

Tayuya only added more fuel to Sakura's fire as she leaned against Naruto. "Ne Shithead-kun, let's go. You promised you'd take me for a walk through the park."

Naruto nodded, leaving the money for Sakura's, Tayuya's and his meals on the table and waved goodbye to the old man.

Sakura just stared at her reflection in the bowl; too angered and hurt to even respond to the goodbye cast at her, only mumbling a "Yeah, later" to him.

The girl was a kunoichi, the girl was beautiful, the girl had him wrapped around her finger, and above all she deeply angered Sakura far deeper than Hinata or Ino could ever have, and most importantly...she didn't have a flat chest, pink hair or a huge forehead. _"Tayuya...you will suffer for taking Naruto away from me."_ She told herself with serious command as Inner Sakura had flames in her eyes, wearing a commando style outfit with war paint.

_**"Shannaro! We will rip that bitch's tongue out and ram it down her fucking throat!"**_

Sakura had to do a double take at her Inner's anger. Yet as the anger faded away, sadness replaced it. She soon found herself crying into the bowl of soup.

Why was she crying? Well, because the last person that she held so close, the boy that she had held with equal arms to Sasuke, is now fraternizing with another woman. His attention is no longer focused solely on her. It sent a cold chill through her heart.

She had not only lost Sasuke that night, she had lost Naruto as well. Sasuke may have walked out of the village, but Naruto walked out of the family picture

Suddenly the realization that her bowl had been taken away and a pair of wise eyes was lingering on her brought her to raise her head.

Teuchi gave her a frown. "Girl, a heart is something thats doesn't simply lie around waiting." The old ramen chef gave her a strong look. "If you want it, you need to out shine her."

Sakura tilted her head. "Why are you helping me?"

Teuchi chuckles. "Because, he deserves to know you love him. That's all he's chased for in his life. To be loved in a way that that woman won't give him."

Sakura slumped her head. "I don't love him. I love Sasuke."

Teuchi raises an eyebrow. "You mean that Uchiha boy that you confessed to before he left?"

Sakura head shot up. How did he know? Teuchi, catching her confusion, went back to drying a bowl. "Simple Sakura-san, he told me. He was there that night and he heard you proclaim your love to him."

Sakura head dropped as tears ran down her face. "If I picked Sasuke-kun, why do I feel this way?"

Teuchi wiped away her tears from the counter with his rag, catching the girl's eyes. "Did you really pick him, or did the moment pick him Sakura-san? Sometimes we are forced to say things we don't quite mean when we are desperate. You love Sasuke, but how do you love him? That is the real question you should ask. That night when you professed, how were you trying to say it? What if Naruto had been the one walking out of the village? Would you still have said Sasuke?"

Teuchi turned around. "Think about it Sakura-san. It's a simple question. Which one are you not able to live without? That is the one you truly love."

Sakura head slumped against the table. "It doesn't matter, it's too late"

Teuchi gave a hearty laugh. "It's never too late with Naruto-san, Sakura-san. You just need to be very aggressive and make the point very clear, otherwise he won't catch it."

Sakura dragged herself off the stool. "Hai, thank you Teuchi-san."

The old man just remained quiet, working at his task of cleaning and preparing for more customers as if he had never said anything in the first place.

--

_**(AN: Now if you can't quiet see how things are playing out you'll just have to wait untill the confession...**_

_**What does Sakura feel for Naruto... Well thats pretty clear but what's happening between Naruto and Tayuya would be the real question and for those that already see it... Shussh... Don't spoil it heheheheh. **_

_**Next Chapter: Sakura's Heart explodes**_

_**Sakura: "Fuck him, Fuck Sasuke it's thanks to him I almost lost someone very important to me. Naruto, how can I love him when he's taken everything I've given him and thrown it back in my face." **_

_**Naruto: "Because...love is unbreakable Sakura. It's a feeling that never dies, even when the person you love doesn't see you." Naruto runs away with tears in his eyes.**_

_**How will the confession break out. How will it effect them... Find out in the next chapter. yay the moment you've been waiting for is finally upon you.**_


	58. Arc II: Confessions

Chapter 57

--

Sakura clenched her pack tightly in hand. Juno lay on her bed beside her. Sakura was almost jealous of the arctic fox. She had to spend 30 minutes packing whereas all Juno had to do was wake up to be ready.

Sakura was a little cheery this morning. Today she was finally going to get a mission with Naruto. Finally she would get some alone time away from the red-haired slut she so desperately wanted to kill. It was her chance to profess what she really felt about Naruto and how strong she felt.

She had spent three weeks without Sasuke and lived, but the two weeks without Naruto nearly killed her. She hadn't realized how much weight she lost or how bad her condition was until Tsunade had pointed out she was running on the risk of losing the chance to go on the mission.

She was going to make sure that by the end of this mission she had Naruto or Sasuke. One, if not both, would be returning. She was determined to make it so.

"Juno-chan, time to wake up. We have a mission to go to." Sakura said while rubbing the fox's head.

Juno gave a large yawn as she hopped off the bed. **"You're in a much better mood this morning Sakura-sama."**

Sakura smiled. "Because I've got my chance to tell Naruto that he means more to me than a friend."

Juno raised an eyebrow. **"So you love him too?"**

Sakura bites her lip. "Hai, I believe so." She hung her head. "I don't know how, but I love him too. I just hope I can convince him to look at me again."

Juno rubbed against her leg. **"How can he not Sakura-sama? You're a beautiful woman and if he can't see that than he's not worthy of your time."**

Sakura blushes slightly before smiling cutely at Juno. "Your just trying to sly your way into me giving you a fish, aren't you?"

Juno scampered off like a cat caught doing something bad, causing Sakura to giggle slightly. "Fine, I'll give you a fish before we go."

--

Kakashi leans against the wall of his student's apartment. "So you want me to watch over her while you're gone?"

Naruto nods. "She's a very solid source of information on Orochimaru." Naruto replies as he crams his ninja gear into his pack.

Kakashi nods his head. "From what Tsunade-sama told me she's been on perfect behavior."

Naruto nods as he walks over to his scroll rack, pulling out a red scroll. "You will probably never have a need for this." He said while tossing Kakashi the scroll. "But if she gets out of hand just pump the amount of chakra you want to spike through her seal. It's equal to the electricity of three chidoris."

Kakashi blinks as he catches the scroll. "That's…"

Naruto nods. "It's enough to kill her. That is why you shouldn't fill the scroll up. Just 1/10 of its power is enough to make her submit. However, like I said you shouldn't need it."

Naruto turned his back to Kakashi. "You know I'm not proud of it, but Tsunade-sama commanded me to make it." He said, filling up his vest with two of each elemental scroll.

Kakashi nods his head and pockets the scroll. "You know as well as I do she is still a flight risk, as well as a danger of spying or causing harm. We are still recovering from the sound invasion."

Naruto nods his head. "That is the only reason why I'm allowing the scroll to exist." His eyes hardened for a moment. "If she must be terminated, that scroll will do it. But the moment this silly war is over or she's among our ranks I am destroying that scroll. No one should have a leash around their neck."

Kakashi nods his head again. "Well, good luck on this mission."

Naruto glances to Naka and then back to Kakashi. "Don't worry Kakashi-sensei, Naka and Jiraiya will be with us."

Kakashi turns his head to the side. "Who said I'm worrying?"

Naruto smirks slightly. "Thanks sensei, well…" He grabbed his pack flicking it onto his back. "I should be going. Unlike you, I like to arrive on time."

Kakashi nods his head before disappearing in a puff of smoke as Naruto turns to Naka. "Well, are you ready to return Sepro and Sasuke?"

Naka nods his head with a serious expression as he exits the room, his autumn colored tail swishes behind him. **"This time we won't fail."**

--

Jiraiya watches the two chuunin descend down the streets closing in on the gate as he leans against his post, grumbling about how he's stuck babysitting instead of peeping to the guards.

"It's good to see you two aren't taking after your sensei." Jiraiya chuckled out trying to keep a happy manner.

Naruto and Sakura glanced at each other before nodding their heads. "Hai, let's get going. It's time to bring Sasuke-kun back." Sakura said with a strong voice.

Naruto nodded glancing back at the village. "Hai,"

The three of them leapt through the trees on their path to the rice country in silence. A tense silence of deep reflection and sadness.

The two chuunin, who only a few hours earlier were completely psyched about the mission. were both having second thoughts, worries and concerns for their teammate.

Naruto was genuinely afraid of what Sasuke might do to Sakura, and Sakura was afraid of what might happen to Naruto

--

Naruto groaned as he leaned against a sturdy oak tree on the outskirts of the village, Sakura resting beside him.

"How can you put up with him Naruto?" She asked in a tired grumble.

Naruto shook his head. "I don't know. That's yet another village we have been kicked out of thanks to stupid Ero-sennin."

Sakura dropped her head. "I wouldn't be surprised if he starts trying to grope and hit on me."

Naruto chuckles. "That's not going to happen."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "What, you don't think I'm good enough or pretty enough to draw a guy's attention?"

Naruto laughed so hard he almost fell over. "No, no, not at all Sakura-chan. You're drop dead gorgeous. What I mean is he fears Tsunade's repercussion; just think of what she would do to him."

Sakura blushed before breaking into a laugh. "I don't think he'd be alive. I can see it now, The Great Jiraiya of the Sannin's, cut down for hitting on his lover's apprentice."

Naruto chuckles. "So you notice the spark between them too."

Sakura nods her head. "They're so totally head over heals for one another, it's kind of sad."

Naruto nods. "Yeah" he said, sounding almost depressed as he glanced at Sakura.

Sakura slides to the ground. "Naruto...can I ask you a question?"

Naruto raises an eyebrow. "Huh? Sure go ahead."

Sakura sighs. "Do you love Tayuya?"

Naruto stumbled for a moment before falling from his leaning position. "What? What the hell would make you think that?"

Sakura blinked for a moment, _"So he's not in love with her." _"But you've spent every moment of the last two weeks with her."

Naruto nods. "Hai, that's my job."

Sakura tilts her head. "Job?"

Naruto nods. "Hai, I've been keeping tabs on her curse seal and making sure she doesn't pose a threat to the village she wants to join."

Sakura almost fell over. "What, curse seal?!"

Naruto nodded, sliding down to Sakura's side. "Yeah, I mean why else would I be spending so much time with her Sakura-chan? She's the only link we have with Sasuke."

Almost as if the name summoned it, the wind blew over them and left an eerie silence. Both shinobi were suddenly on the verge of tears just thinking of their lost comrade. "I'm sorry Naruto." Sakura mumbled out as she looked at the ground.

Naruto tilted his head. "For what Sakura-chan? It's my fault he's gone. If I had tried harder, trained harder...if I just was a man and hit him with..." Naruto clenched his fist so tightly that his nails dug into the palm of his hand, drawing blood.

Sakura shook her head. "No, it's not your fault Naruto."

Naruto nearly exploded before she could blame herself. "It is not your fault Sakura-chan. You tried your best. You even gave him your heart and it didn't help. You offered everything anyone could ever ask for and he threw it away. All I could offer him was a few words and a Rasengan." Naruto turned his head away, the blood splashing from his palm like tears into the dirt.

_"You're right...I offered it to him and he threw it away." _She turned to the direction Sasuke was supposed to be towards. _"I offered him everything. You wanted me, and yet you still chase after him just to cheer me up. To make me smile even though you know that with his return...he'd have it."_

Sakura stared at the ground as something inside of her broke away. That image of Sasuke in her heart seemed to break away into anger. Anger at him for hurting her, but most of all for hurting Naruto. For trying to kill the boy that was his friend.

He could never return to her heart. He couldn't, because the Sasuke she loved died the night he stepped out of the village gates. "You know what, fuck him..."

Naruto was stunned. "Sakura..-"

Sakura shook her head. "No, no Naruto. I've spent half my life adoring him and the last three years with him." She clenched her fists, crushing the mental image of Sasuke. "And where did it get me huh? Face down in a puddle of mud, that's where. I'm through putting him before everything. I'm through loving him. He can't be anything more than a friend or teammate." Sakura didn't realize tears were steaming down her face, or that her voice was shaking. "It's thanks to him I almost lost someone very important to me. Naruto, how can I love him when he's taken everything I've given him and thrown it back in my face?"

Naruto hung his head, turning away from Sakura. "Because...love is unbreakable Sakura. It's a feeling that never dies, even when the person you love doesn't see you."

Before Sakura could even realize what just happened between them Naruto was gone_ "Naruto...no"_ She quickly went to run after him, only find a wire fly out from a tree and ensnare her.

_"Fuck, I don't have time with this shit." _Sakura grabbed hold of the wire, running her chakra through it, countering the shinobi's chakra as she gripped it with her fingers, not caring if it cut up her hands. She gave it a hard yank, surprising the masked shinobi. Sakura yanked the attacker towards her "I don't have time to fucking deal with you, Shannaro!" She stormed out as she gave the shinobi one hard blow to the chest, breaking a few ribs before running after Naruto

--

Naruto lingered on the tree branch, looking at the setting sun with sad eyes. His insides were locked in so many emotions he couldn't think straight. He was happy Sakura was giving up on Sasuke, but sad at the same time...he was in her shoes...shouldn't he give up as well? All Sakura has ever returned him is a fist to the back of the head

His head snapped up as he heard the snapping of a twig. He sent a kunai whizzing at Sakura who dodged it, but before she could speak he was on top of her with a kunai at her throat. He roughly growled at her.

"N-Naruto" She said as Naruto pulled the kunai away, finally recognizing her. He straightened himself up.

"Sorry Sakura"

Sakura's heart clanged at the bottom of her chest as she heard him speak her name without the suffix. "Naruto...I'm sorry."

Naruto turned his back to her. "Can you leave me alone...? I need to think."

Sakura wrapped her arms around Naruto. "Not until you hear me out. I don't want to lose you too."

Naruto flinched under her hug as he sighed. "Fine"

Sakura buried her tears into his back. "What I meant to say Naruto...Is how can I love a man who gives me nothing, when there is an even better man who gives me everything? That's always at my side. That's always cheering me up, always making me smile and complementing me." Sakura hugged him even tighter. "It's time for me to move on to the man that's always been at my side."

Naruto was speechless, he was confused, yet he was happy. "Sakura-chan?"

Sakura heart leapt at the return of the suffix. "Naruto...I can't breath without you. I can't smile, laugh, _LIVE_ without you." Sakura was now in full blown tears. "You're important to me Naruto. You make me feel things I've never felt before. Please, just give me some time to sort it out. To move away from Sasuke and to get over loving him."

Naruto looked down at the hands wrapped around him before cupping them in his hands. "I'd wait a million years just to know that I could have a chance." Words so true to him yet felt so false at the moment. He had dreamed of this day, dreamed, prayed and wished night and day but... He was not feeling what he expected but the look Sakura gave him forced him to keep it inside behind the false smile.

Sakura smiles, wiping her tears into his jacket. "Thank you Naruto."

Naruto smiles back. "Sakura-chan, we should go collect the food Jiraiya wanted us to get."

Sakura nodded her head, releasing Naruto from her hug. "Hai" She walked silently next to Naruto, her heart thumping against her chest and her mind running at a million miles an hour. _"Do I really love Naruto though?" _She didn't want to make the same mistake she made with Sasuke.

She meant every word of her confession. But she was still scared. She didn't want to lose Naruto as well. She had just about lost him a few minutes ago.

Her inner turmoil sprung forth again. This time it wasn't over whether she loved Sasuke or Naruto, but whether loving Naruto would result in her losing him. Or if it was just like Teuchi said, the moment that caused her confession. She seemed to be doing a lot of confessing right when she was on the brink of losing the people she cared most for. This month had been an emotional roller coaster of loops, one after another.

Her head spun so badly and her heart flip-flopped so much she found herself getting dizzy and sleepy. Before Sakura knew it, she was snuggling against Naruto's chest.

--

Jiraiya eyes gaze across the campfire at the newcomer and the two unconscious chuunin snuggling to each other.

He had only had a brief conversation with Naruto about the girl before he too feel asleep. Jiraiya, not caring for the beating he would get early from his student and the pink-haired Tsunade replica, decided to place them together with a smirk. _"About time those two confessed to each other."_ He couldn't help but glance at his sake bottle and think of Tsunade.

Jiraiya smirked slightly. His mission was complete. Restore a reason to be happy to his student and restore the stability of the family he and Tsunade had begun to embrace.

He leaned back, looking at the night sky. Trying to figure out if they should even bother chasing after the Uchiha. Jiraiya pops the cork before taking a swig of sake. _"Least the brats are finally able to relax."_

--

Naruto grunted as he held his shoulder. "Sasuke's not dead, the teme wouldn't let himself die so easy. Kabuto's just trying to get us off his tail."

Sakura nodded her head as she moved his hand away. "Hai, Sasuke wouldn't die so easy." She said as she began healing the bruising and popping his shoulder back into his joint.

Jiraiya sits down. "Well, I guess we should begin heading back to Konoha."

--

Tayuya taps her foot impatiently. She did not like the silver-haired man. If he wasn't the one evaluating her ability of living outside the cells she might just kill him.

The copy nin enters the cell, twirling a set of keys with one hand and holding a book with another. "Well, congratulations Tayuya. Your information was helpful to us and you have proven yourself to no longer be our enemy. As such our Hokage has granted you the freedom of leaving the cells. However you will be under constant ANBU surveillance for the next 2 years."

Tayuya rolled her eyes. "Geez, thanks for pointing out what I already figured cocksucker."

Kakashi scowls, "Well, let's get out of here, or do you wish to stay in the cell longer?"

Tayuya glares. "Fuck no." She said, brushing off the nice outfit Naruto had bought for her the first day he had taken her to town. As she heads out the door she places her hands behind her head and begins strolling casually. "I take it your taking me to get my chakra sealed with something better than cuffs"

Kakashi nodded. "Hai, you'll go through the whole process."

--

Tsunade smiles at the freshly processed girl. "Well, it's nice to see you out of the rags."

Tayuya grins as she bows her head. "Thank you Obaa-chan" Tayuya dodges the scroll that was in Tsunade's hand as the old Hokage grumbles under her breath about a stupid blonde brat and readjusting his skeletal system.

"If you wish to ever keep in my good grace and not be executed you will show some respect." Tsunade glares at Tayuya who smiles.

"Sorry Hokage-sama, I just couldn't resist."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Tsunade-sama; Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Jiraiya-sama have returned."

Tsunade sighs. "They're back early. Well Tayuya, you're all through here. If you wouldn't mind waiting outside maybe you can have Naruto help you get a place and job in town."

Tayuya bows her head. "Hai Tsunade-sama, thank you very much for the opportunity you've given me."

Tsunade nods her head waving her hand. "You're dismissed Tayuya."

Tayuya left, leaving the door open for Naruto, Sakura and Jiraiya.

Tsunade could read from the lack of a certain raven haired shinobi that the basic mission had failed, but she could tell from Sakura's and Naruto's actions that her real reason for the mission had succeeded. "Jiraiya, you will type up the report please. I'm sure Naruto and Sakura would like to relax and unwind."

Jiraiya nods his head. "Hai, Tsunade-chan."

Tsunade sighs one more time. "Well Naruto, you're friend Tayuya has now been released to be a civilian. She'll be on house arrest for the next two years. Only then will I consider allowing her to join our core."

Naruto nods his head. "Hai, thank you for the information Obaa-chan."

Tsunade waves her hand, brushing them away. "Dismissed." She said while pulling out a bottle of sake.

--

Naruto walks with a very quiet Sakura and an even quieter Tayuya. "Hey Tayu-chan, if you're looking for cheap housing, my apartment complex always has open places."

Tayuya nods her head. "I'll look into it, thanks Shithead-kun."

Sakura just remained very quiet, not even glaring at Tayuya. _"Why am I being so shy around Naruto now. I can't even seem to talk to him without stuttering. Shit! I'm becoming Hinata."_ Sakura blushed as they arrived at her house. "Thanks for walking me home Naruto."

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders. "No problem Sakura-chan, I'd do it anytime, so later Sakura-chan."

Sakura opens the front door. "Thanks, bye Naruto." Sakura shut the door behind her, calling out to let her mom know she was home.

Tayuya grins at Naruto. "You so got her thinking of you."

Naruto shrugged. "Meh"

Tayuya jaw nearly dropped. "Shithead-kun what's wrong?"

Naruto shook his head. "I don't know...something feels off..."

Tayuya raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Naruto slumped his head. "I just can't seem to bring myself to believe it. I love her with all my heart, yet...it didn't feel real when she confessed."

Tayuya patted Naruto's shoulder. "You feel like she forced herself into choosing you instead of letting her heart choose?"

Naruto nods his head. Tayuya just smacks him. "Listen to me Shithead-kun, maybe she forced herself to confess to Sasuke."

Naruto shook his head. "But she's always chased after him, why wouldn't it be real?"

Tayuya slumped her head while shaking it. "Look, she likes you Naruto. I can see it in her eyes and the way she steps. Why don't you tell me what happened later tonight. Right now I want to see the landlord of the place, maybe I can get somewhere to stay."

Naruto nods. "You're welcome to stay at my apartment until you find a place."

Tayuya shrugs. "I'll think about it, the old hag gave me a bit of start off money."

Naruto nods his head. "Cool"

--

Naruto looks up at the number on the door. "Well this is it. I'll leave you be. She's not a fan of me." He said while walking down the hallway, leaving a very self conscious and nervous red head to knock on the door.

--

_**(AN: Yawns and stretches... Been awhile since I've read over it. But there you go Sakura confessed to Naruto... Of course Naruto didn't just dive into it duhhh. I have alittle more dignity to the story... Yes Not extactly full blown Naru/Saku yet but your the ones that wanted them to be around 15/16 when he knocks her up and what not, Plus it's all part of the major plot, Like real relationships the peices don't just fall you have to put them in their place. **_

_**Naruto's not going to be strung around like a whipped child and Sakura's not going to leap from one to the other with no self dout or regreat. **_

_**As for those that think Sakura's being selfish... One she's always thought of both of them as faimly their the only faimly she had for a childhood so reguadless of weither it was Sasuke or Naruto she's going to be protective and selfish of them especially around people she don't know her tiny little faimly is all she has if you put it that way. We've already established she's has jeliousy issues and what not. But to say what needs to be said, Yes she is a selfish person but arn't we all in some ways don't worry she'll get alittle better with that issue. **_

_**As for Naruto, Yes is madly in love with Sakura but he's not a idiot remember he's smarter... actually the word I would pick is more mature mentally, emotionally and instintively. He's also very... inclosed even when it comes to close people, if you noticed the change in his outwoards expression since the 3rds death or even threwout the who story... He holds back alot of emotions and feelings to protect himself. **_

_**Next Chapter: Darkness within the Night.**_

_**A night mare returns from Sakura's past threathing all she has become all she and Naruto had become.**_

_**Inner Sakura: Shannaro... I'm going to kick the living shit out of that mother F-er.)**_


	59. Arc II: The Nightmare Returns

Chapter 58

--

Naruto threw himself back on his lumpy bed with a sigh. _"It still doesn't feel right. I thought I'd be happy, excited, overwhelmed…feel like the whole world is brighter. Yet I feel like nothing's changed. Why? Why do I feel like a silver metal?"_

**"Because nothing's changed Naruto-sama" **Said the autumn fox from a shadow

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? She said she's giving me a chance."

Naka nods his head. **"I mean everyone's still treating you the same. The world still sucks. The only thing that's changed is the fact that she has accepted you where Sasuke once was. She was willing to throw herself at Sasuke and leave you alone. Now she's turned to you only when he's gone."**

Naruto nods his head while looking up at his ceiling "...yeah, that about sums it up."

Naka leaps onto the bed. **"You won't feel secure enough to be happy until she proves that she loves you and not Sasuke?"**

Naruto shifts. "Yeah."

**"Women are annoying and troublesome."**

Naruto chuckles "You've hung around Shikamaru too much. Besides, since when have you had a woman?"

Naka turns his head away. **"I've had one for a while, baka."**

Naruto rolls his eyes. "So who's the lucky girl? Anyone I know?"

Naka shifts his head. **"No."**

Naruto nods his head. "Hey Naka, when are we going to start recruiting more foxes for the summoning scroll? I've added you, Juno's on the subcontract for Sakura, and Sepro never signed."

Naka sits up straight. **"I've been meaning to talk with you about that in fact. I think we should begin here in a few months."**

Naruto sighs. "Question lies, what should we be looking for? More than just medical and shadow foxes."

Naka shrugs. **"Kyuubi-sama hasn't given me the go ahead yet or talked with me."**

Naruto sighs again. "So he's still the boss summon?"

Naka nods his head. **"And he can still be summoned I believe. Though I don't know how it will work with him sealed inside you. He could be completely channeled through the seal and the seal breaks, or the seal could completely holds him back."**

Naruto nods. "Well right now we only have one allowed summoning on the main contract, and that is you. Juno said she'll look for more medical foxes since we drew up a separate medical contract for Sakura."

Naka curls into a ball. **"It's best not to think about it too much Naruto-sama. We can't start searching until Kyuubi gives us permission. And currently he hasn't found any foxes worthy of being on the scroll."**

Naruto grumbles. "I almost forgot he's still ruler of the contract. Even if I'm his jailor I get no say in the summoning contract."

Naka nods his head while shutting his eyes. **"Yep,"**

--

Naruto opens his eyes to the black ceiling. His eyes staring up until he grows bored with looking at his ceiling. Naruto rubs his head "No way in hell I'm going to sleep, might as go out and train." He told himself before yanking off the covers.

--

As Naruto left his apartment complex he could feel a shadow watching him. The shadow didn't seem to have an ill intention, the heartbeat was calm and slow and the spy's movement was more playful and tricky, like a child playing hide and seek.

Naruto sighed as he kept walking, chakra prepared to jump into his seal for a kunai the second he needed it.

Naruto walked into the forest, his mind dancing with the shadows as he felt the encroaching shadow just sitting back and observing him from a distance. Finally Naruto came to the bridge at Team seven's training ground. "Why do you keep following me?"

The figure did not respond and Naruto dashed into the woods with amazing speed.

The figure chased after him, a black cloak shimmering in the wind to reveal thin red hair as she chased Naruto.

--

Naruto lowered his guard as he came to rest at the lake. It was the same lake the village had tried to drown him in one day when he was little. The figure was nowhere in sight and Naruto stepped out onto the lake with a depressed feeling. As he looked up at the sky, the stars already beginning to become cloudy as he shut his eyes, meditating on top of the water. His left hand expertly holding his mother's short sword of water and his right holding the more dominant katana of wind.

His body bent low, in a style similar to the fox under the cherry tree. Yet the style was different in so many ways, incorporating the same motions he had used against Sasuke in his first spar. Despite the logistics and thought out motions of the right hand, the left was sporadic and unpredictable, much like the flow of water.

Naruto clenched his fists as he channeled chakra into the blades, his mind focused purely on the motions of the two swords. The simple predicable yet also unpredibable long and short slashes of an elegant dance with the quick and fast almost gladiator-like jabs and slashes of the short sword.

Naruto still wasn't sure exactly where the style had come from, or why he practiced it so valiantly, but if felt natural to him. One hand tamed and disciplined, holding the essence of the style Kenji had taught him while the other holds a wild almost primitive untamable nature to it.

The blades glow lightly as the chakra shimmers off the seals locked inside both swords. Air begins to collect and blow freely with the swings of the katana while the left short sword seems to splash out water like a series of rain drops.

Occasionally the paths would cross and the wind would chill water droplets into ice.

Naruto focused more and more on the splashing of water, letting it take his mind away as he swept his swords down skimming across the water of the lake in a graceful kneel drop before swinging back up. On return he found himself standing on a lake of ice. The slick surface did not seem to hinder him in the least but in fact improved his style, allowing his feet to slide on the surface and move faster with his left as he jabbed forward at his invisible opponent.

Soon he found himself fighting off more than one of his mental warriors. He was sporadic with heavy locks and Taijutsu forms he had learned over the years, his elbows bent bolting in and out for only a few brief seconds to strike a jab or quick slash while his katana kept up the breeze like motion for blocking the opponent's blade or slashing through the whole body.

The shadow figure watched, entranced by the elegant yet savage performance of Naruto. It was almost mystifying as he stood on top of the ice, moving like a painter or a sculptor with a masterpiece inside his head.

The figure couldn't help but pull out a slender flute to string up a melody along with him.

Naruto didn't resist the melody. He knew of only one person that could play the flute, surprisingly the melody was not fast or even happy. It was soft and filled with a certain sadness that reminded him of a rainy day, a funeral rain or rain on a sad day.

Tayuya played the melody she felt mixed with the movement. The swift gentle sweep of high to low notes that would come out slow and long from the wind blade that was the base, mixed with the sad painful cuts of the short sword. The wind was made to finish what the rain started.

The wind was to blow away the tears. That's what she thought and that's what she played.

Naruto spoke for the first time in an hour. "It's missing something, isn't it?"

Tayuya only nodded her head. She couldn't agree with his statement more. "Hai"

Naruto motioned a leg sweep as he cut in low with his katana while thrusting his short sword up at the attacker's block, slashing and stabbing their chest and throat. "But what? That's what I can't figure out." He said as he released his swords and returned them to the seal on his hands.

"How'd you get out here? Don't you have ANBU watching you?"

Tayuya grinned. "Oh come on, I'm a genjutsu master. You don't think I could create an illusion for the petty ANBU?"

Naruto's tilted his head. "But how, you have your chakra sealed."

Tayuya grinned. "I picked up quite a few tricks in Oro-teme's lair on how to fucking trick people while being in the worst fucking situations possible."

Naruto nodded with a smirk. "I still don't understand how you did it."

Tayuya grinned. "Well, I simply created enough of a distraction for the ANBU to overlook the pillows in the bed."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Tayuya grinned. "Hey, a girl's body is made for distracting you men."

Naruto's head slumped while shaking his head. "I don't want to even ask. Well, I guess we should get back. It's pretty late and I'm actually tired now."

Tayuya nodded. "Yeah, but while we're on the subject, how'd you come up with that style?"

Naruto rubs his head "Well, I had a sensei who was an expert swordsmen. He taught me fox under the cherry tree and somewhere down the line he said the best sword styles are the ones the user makes... I guess he was telling me to stop using it as a book lesson and throw myself into the style instead of the motions he taught me."

Tayuya nods. "So basically the dumb fuck taught you the guides of the style and made you come up with your own finished version."

Naruto nodded. "Eh, I guess you could say that. I mean he did try and teach me and Sakura-chan all of it. It's just he passed away before he could finish teaching us it."

Tayuya nodded her head. "Oh, I see."

Naruto nodded. "So we were left to finish it ourselves and that was my result, but I've made it into a one person style instead of two."

Tayuya nods. "I can see that,"

Naruto sighed. "But it's still missing something."

Tayuya looked to the sky. "It's a beautiful night, I wish it wasn't so cloudy."

Naruto nods. "Hai, but it's going to rain tomorrow."

Tayuya smiles "Hey Shithead-kun, you think maybe we could come out tomorrow when it's clear and enjoy the stars."

Naruto shrugged. "Sure."

Tayuya shakes some of the frost off her cloak as she jumps down from the branch beside him. "Thanks."

Naruto shook his head. "I think I'd enjoy it too Tayu-chan."

--

Sakura sighed as she walked through the dark shadowy hallways of the hospital. Something about the shadows made her uneasy. Even her ninja skills couldn't pick up anything, but she felt as if eyes were on her back, staring at her with lustful and malicious desires.

Sakura nearly jumped and flipped backwards with a kunai in hand as she felt a door creep open, only to feel hot breath against her neck as a hand grabs her wrist while the other slams her against the wall and holds her tightly by the back of the neck.

Sakura struggled, yet the figure seemed to have himself just out of range of her legs and his firm grip on the back of her neck nearly snapped her neck as he pinned her arm in a submission hold behind her back, forcing Sakura to drop her kunai.

Sakura turned her head slightly to get a view of the shadowy figure that was pinning her to the wall, her eyes wide with terror.

Even with the face covered in shadows she could never forget those eyes...those foul eyes, eyes that mocked her very soul. "Hello my sweet Sakura-chan." Her stepfather said as he brought his face close to her ear.

"Have you been a good girl for daddy?" He asked in a twisted tone as his breath made her skin crawl.

Sakura wanted to puke the moment his lips touched her skin. "You still taste so good." Suddenly she felt a jolt of chakra fly through her body. It was the special binding move of ANBU, a full body submission jutsu. She was completely at his mercy.

She trembled in fear as his hand groped her ass from under her dress. "You've gotten bigger sweetie."

Sakura tried to scream out for help as his hands began fondling her, but nothing came out. He had set her up...she was helpless. Powerless against him "Yes, go ahead. Scream my little slut."

Sakura clenched her eyes as his hands tore away at her dress. _"No, no this can't be happening." _Sakura told herself as she tried to deny his return.

She felt his finger part her nether regions. "I think I should make you my slut, my filthy little whore. Don't you think daddy should rape you sweetie?"

Sakura clenched her eyes. _"NO, NO KAMI NO... PLEASE NOT TO HIM... NOT TO HIM!"_

_**"FIGHT HIM!" **_ Her inner self roared out from the depths of Sakura's mind. Her voice filled with defiance and refusal.

_"I... I can't."_ Sakura sobbed out to herself.

_**"So you're just going to let him take our virginity. You're going to believe that sick bastard. You're going to let him win."**_

_"NO"_ Sakura cried out. _"NO, NO, NO I WILL NOT LET HIM HAVE ME!" _

Suddenly she found herself being lifted from the wall by a softer hand. She opened her eyes to another pink haired Sakura smiling at her. **"Oi, we need to get to the old hag. Juno's already casing him."**

Sakura nodded her head, her whole body still trembling as the girl picked her up.

--

Tsunade's doors nearly flew off their hinges. As she flipped up from her bed, her hands gripping a kunai, she wondered just how the hell the figure had gotten past all of her guards.

**"Oi, Hag." **Inner Sakura shouted out as she walked into Tsunade's room, Sakura still trembling in her arms.

Tsunade had to do a double take at the scene until she saw the crying bundle that was her student. "What happened?"

Inner Sakura set Sakura on the floor. **"Haruno Kaiza"** Inner Sakura bowed her head. **"I must return, my chakra is almost depleted."** Inner Sakura said as she disappeared in a shower of cherry petals.

Tsunade dropped her kunai and scooped up the trembling Sakura "Guards!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

ANBU entered Tsunade's room from everywhere, surrounding her. "I demand you place Haruno Kaiza under arrest."

The guards vanished as Jiraiya appeared. "Tsunade-hime, is everything okay"

Tsunade glanced down at Sakura, Jiraiya only nodded his head before vanishing in a puff of smoke. He knew of only one person that could comfort Sakura better than Tsunade.

--

Naruto groaned as Jiraiya and Kakashi broke through his window. "Man, what's gotten into you two?"

Kakashi was the first to shout it out. "Haruno Kaiza attack-" Before Kakashi could finish, both Naruto and Naka were already dressed and Naruto was dashing out of the broken window.

Naka however managed to linger instead of following his angry master. **"Is she okay?"**

Kakashi nodded. "She's with Tsunade and is pretty shaken up."

Naka nodded as she bolted out the window.

--

Naruto could feel the Kyuubi's chakra threaten to spill out of him as he dashed across the village. His eyes filled with bloodlust that was not from Kyuubi.

_**"Master, maybe you should be with Sakura-sama. Leave him to us."**_ Naka said, trying to convert Naruto off the war path.

Naruto grinded his teeth in anger _"No, no that mother fucker will pay! I will kill him! Tear him limb from limb and then cram them up his fucking ass until he's coughing them up!"_

Naka flinched at his master's angry words as he tried to calm Naruto down. _**"Master, he's an ANBU. If you attack him he could very well kill you. Not to mention get you expelled from the village. You need to leave the officials to it."**_

Naruto shook his head. **"I DON"T FUCKING CARE WHAT THEY DO TO ME! I"LL KILL HIM."** Naruto roared out for half the village to hear.

_**"But if you're expelled, who else will protect Sakura-sama?"**_

The autumn fox's words froze Naruto, stealing his anger and leaving him to fall on his hands and knees, punching the ground over and over in anger.

Naka finally stepped near Naruto when he felt it was safe. **"Sakura-sama needs you to comfort her right now. Go to her, me and Juno can handle him."**

Naruto grunts before turning and leaping in the direction of Tsunade's estate.

--

Tsunade fists slammed into the desk. "You cannot do this. He's a repeat offender, and he is guilty."

Danzo scoffed. "Hokage-sama, you have no evidence other than her testimony."

Hisashi nodded his head. "Hai, Danzo-san is correct Hokage-sama. Without hard evidence we cannot charge him with the attempted rape."

Tsunade glared at the Hyuuga leader. "YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER! WHAT IF HE ATTACKED HER?"

Hisashi's eyes flared with anger for a moment. "Do not bring my daughter into this mess. The facts say, yes he's offended against Haruno Sakura, but this is the first rape case and we have no hard evidence to convict him. Maybe if it was abuse we could charge him on belief of past offences."

Tsunade grumbled at the council's decision of letting Kaiza walking free by one vote.

Naruto just hugged the trembling Sakura as tightly as he could as she cried into his arms.

Tsunade sighed as the council dismissed the case while Kaiza just glared at Sakura before walking away, free and clean with only the punishment of a few ANBU to watch him.

--

_**(AN: Terribly Sorry, My Beta is having to send his computer in as well. -Twitches- evil computers, That also compounds with my working third shift so by the time I get home I'm kind of not in the mood to update, We will try to speed you the chapters as fast as we can.**_

_**Just to keep those that have slipped up on the sword styles of the couple, Yes Naruto was actually doing fox under the cherry tree, Remeber Kenji words. as the couple grows tighter the skill grows stronger, Naruto's affinity for wind is his own Nartural affinty And he has the short sword which is made with seals ingraved when the swords mix it is much like a bloodline, The wind and water merge to make ice, The Yondaime wasn't a seal master for nothing and his mother... Well I don't want to spoil anything about her.**_

_**I also thought a fast pace rapiad style fit Naruto like a glove, The savage yet cunning fox that fights chaotic like a hurricane, The soft gracefully flow of the Sakura tree giving life to things around her, shimmering and standing with the storm like a piller of strenght.**_

_**Thats all I can say for their kenjutsu styles, As for Tayuya, She's going to have a few more active roles to line her up for her part, **_

_**As for Sakura's father... I told you he was the abomination of evil and a torment also never stated he was dead or a changed man... He's pure evil just like childmolesters and rapist are... don't worry though... he gets an ending that would make Orochimaru proud.**_

_**You can start to make assumtions if you want... Heeheeh, I love my evil mind at times... never stops adding to the story.**_


	60. Arc II: Comforting Arms

Chapter 59

--

Tsunade patted Sakura on the shoulder. "Sakura, you have the week off. I'm sorry but that's all I can give you."

Sakura nodded her head as she wiped away her tears. "Hai, thank you Tsunade-shishou."

Naruto just hugged Sakura's shoulders. "Don't worry, I'll have Naka watching your back. If he even goes near you he'll rip out the bastards' throat." Naruto grinned a little. "Besides...I'll be watching over you too."

Sakura nodded her head. "Thanks Naruto."

Tsunade gave her student one more hug. "Go home get some sleep Sakura."

--

Juno pressed her ear to the wall of the shadowy building. "You failed." rang the voice of a woman from inside the complex.

"I'm sorry" Said Kaiza Haruno.

"You said you'd break the Haruno slut."

"Just give me another chance Hyuuga-sama."

There was the sudden shift of air and a loud smack ringing threw the air. "Get the job done, or we will kill you." said an unknown female voice that was much, much younger than the woman's.

Juno bit her lip with a snarl as the door suddenly opened, forcing her to run away.

--

Naruto leaned against the shadows of his room, his mind tracing over the seals inside the large scroll. A shadow seemed to cover his face. "What did you learn?"

Juno bowed her head. "I'm sorry, but not much. You know Sepro was better at spying than I am."

Naruto nodded. "Just tell me Juno."

The white fox nodded her head. "It was set up,"

Naruto nodded his head again. "So someone was pulling the strings of the council."

Juno nodded her head. "Probably, he's going to try again."

Naruto bit his thumb as he let out a sigh. "My seal still won't be ready in time."

Naka appears from the shadows. **"We should probably set up a means to kill him."**

Naruto nods his head. "Problem is...who's pulling his strings? They are the real threat, and why do they want to break our Sakura-chan?"

The foxes shook their heads. **"I don't know Naruto-sama."**

Naruto sighed as he wrapped up the scroll. "Keep on high alert." He yanked a scroll off the wall, tossing it at their feet. "If, for some reason, either of you finds Sakura in trouble use that scroll."

Juno swallows it whole. **"Hai Naruto-sama, may I ask what it is?"**

Naruto nodded. "Hai, it's a summoning scroll. I've constructed it from the main Kitsune contract. It should summon me to your location."

Naka bows his head. "Hai, how is she holding up?"

Naruto glanced at the unconscious figure of Sakura. "She'll be fine. She just needs some rest and comfort. Naka, so help me, if she gets hurt I will destroy half of Konoha getting to her attackers so don't fail me you two."

The foxes bow their heads. **"On our lives she will be safe."**

Naruto bite his lip. "Don't interfere unless he does something. If we make our move too soon we will lose everything and have to start over again."

The foxes nod their heads as they vanished, leaving Naruto to brush Sakura's pink hair with a trembling smile. "Soon, my love...soon you'll be free of your fear." He kissed her forehead gently. "Just hold out until then."

--

Naruto sat in Tsunade's office, glaring at the scroll in his hands "Why me?"

Tsunade sighed as she double checked her room. "It's a council order. Not my own."

Naruto nodded his head, letting his eyes narrow. "You believe they are going to attack her while I'm gone?"

Tsunade nodded. "It's clear as day that you guard her like there's no tomorrow. You haven't been less than 10 feet away from her this entire month. With you out of the way he will have an easier chance at getting to her."

Naruto clenched the scroll. "I'll hurry back as quickly as I can."

Tsunade bowed her head. "Please do Naruto. Please do."

Naruto tipped his head. "Do you have any leads?" He said, jumping to her window and preparing to make a Jiraiyaesque exit.

Tsunade nods her head. "Hai, I believe it might have to do with the mounting power struggle in the Hyuuga clan. If Sakura is out of the picture, Hinata is free to move to you which eliminates her as a viable heir, leaving the much stricter Hanabi to rule as clan head."

Naruto bite his lip. "Hanabi takes after her mother, Ne?"

Tsunade nods. "Hai, if Hanabi takes over her father will be ousted and her mother would lead. However this is Jiraiya's guess as we have nothing other than two women ordering him, one is much older than the other and both have black hair. It could truly be anyone. The Haruno clan is small, yet still a clan, and thus hold the dislike and jealousy of many villagers"

Naruto nods his head. "But they control the council so it would have to be someone close. Thanks for the information Obaa-chan."

Tsunade sighs. "You've really grown up brat."

Naruto shakes his head. "No. I just don't joke around when it comes to people I love."

Tsunade smirks. _"So much like his mother and father."_

Naruto was gone without a trace as Tsunade sat back in her chair.

--

Naruto grumbled as he returned to his apartment, his worry mounting as he didn't see Sakura inside the room.

His eyes glanced around, his seals had been sprung, someone had invaded his room.

Suddenly there was a knock on Naruto's door "Shithead, you there?"

Naruto nodded his head. "Hai Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya voice was a little more urgent. "Sakura-san was taken ten minutes ago by that man."

Naruto eyes narrowed. "You know where?"

Tayuya nodded her head. "Hai, I'm sorry I couldn't do anything."

Naruto shook his head, yanking three black scrolls from his wall. "No, it was for the better. You're still under probation. He would have pinned it all on you, He's ANBU and he's smart."

--

Sakura's eyes shifted open as she felt something cut into her upper thigh, her back was crushing against a very rough surface, and she was clearly not inside Naruto's apartment anymore.

"Oh, my precious sweetie's awake." A voice rang out in a twisted tone, making Sakura scowl.

"You won't get away with this." She spat out, spitting in his eye.

Kaiza grinned. "I don't have to. I've already marked you as my little slut. No one will want a worthless whore like you now." He said, pressing the knife to her bare chest. "You're worthless, pathetic, scum."

Sakura winced as he began poking the knife into her skin.

--

Naruto's eyes narrowed from the tree line as he watched Naka and Juno engage the ANBU with a fury and passion of death.

His eyes drew over to the blur on the tree, his fists clenched so hard they threatened to break.

There was Sakura bound to a tree, her legs spread apart for the whole world to see the mark he left inside of her thigh. The word whore cut into her skin, running cross her chest.

"Tayuya, cut her down." Naruto said while tossing a kunai to the girl as he yanked out his black scroll while eying Kaiza

--

Kaiza dodged the two angry foxes with difficulty. As they scattered away the white fox puked up a strange looking scroll and then pressed her paw down on the glowing scroll.

Naruto emerged a second later in a puff of smoke, his crimson eyes burning holes in Kaiza as he yanked open the black scroll. **"Kokuangyo no Jutsu"(Bringer-of-Darkness Technique). ** He quickly ensnared Kaiza in the genjutsu as he pulled out a second black scroll. "Let's see how you like being broken." **"Shikumi no Jutsu" (Death Foreseeing Technique)**

Naruto poofed his swords into his hand. With a deadly growl his whisker marks were thickened. **"For the remainder of your life on this earth, all you will see, feel, taste, smell, think is of your death...over and over...until cut your head off."** He said while leaking out Kyuubi's chakra as he walked closer and closer to the shriveling man.

Naruto clenched the last scroll in his other hand with his wind sword in the other. **"Then, then I will bring you back from the dead and do it again, and again, and again until you cry out; until **_**you**_** break."** Naruto yanked out the black scroll. The forbidden scroll he developed for Orochimaru. **"You will not die until I say you can."**

Naruto blinded Kaiza to the third scroll as he jammed the blade into his arm. "Tell me who you work for."

Kaiza cried out in pain as Naruto hacked him up without even batting an eye as the limbs reattached themselves and the blood returned to his body. The scroll completely regenerated him as Naruto began cruelly torturing him.

Sakura could only smile at the sound of her stepfather screaming as Tayuya cut her down. "You okay forehead fuck?"

Sakura wiped away her tears. "Hai, Juno and Naka managed to jump in before he...you know."

Tayuya nodded, only to grab Sakura's hands as she flipped through her medical seals. "No, not yet. It's some of the only proof you have. Let's go to Hokage-sama."

Sakura nodded her head, glancing to Naruto who only smiled. "Don't worry, the only one that's allowed to kill him is you. Now hurry Sakura-chan."

"Hai"

--

Tsunade arrived on the scene, slightly disturbed by the gruesome methods used by Naruto to torture the man.

"Do you confess, Kaiza?"

The man quickly confessed, pleading for the Hokage to make it stop.

Tsunade turned to Naruto. "That's all I needed"

Naruto yanked away the bloody scroll and tossed a kunai to Sakura. "Finish him off Sakura-chan, you deserve it."

Sakura nods her head as she began torturing him herself.

--

Tsunade peels back the hospital gown she'd given Sakura when she arrived in her office. "You shouldn't scar." She said healing Sakura up.

Sakura just remained calm. "Thank kami-sama he's dead. Finally I can rest."

Naruto grinned "Told you to trust me." Naruto turned down at the foxes. "Good job you two."

Naka bowed his head. **"Sorry we didn't arrive sooner though."**

Sakura shook her head. "It's okay you two. Really, you stopped him from getting what he wanted. Some torture is nothing compared to the relief I feel with his death."

Naruto gave her a one armed hug. "Hai, now you can sleep in peace."

--

Sakura tossed and turned in her bed as she stirred desperately from the repetitive nightmare. When she bolted awake she could have sworn she saw him glaring down at her. _"Damn it...I just can't sleep here anymore."_ She said as another painful memory coursed through her mind.

_"Even in death he taunts me."_ Sakura sighed as she threw off the covers, glaring at the shadows until Juno woke up.

**"Is something the matter, Sakura-sama?"** Juno asked.

Sakura closed her eyes. "No, just can't sleep."

Juno crawled up into Sakura's lap. **"You don't believe he's really gone and that it's really over?"**

Sakura nodded her head. "Hai."

Juno snuggled herself down. **"Well, you always have Naruto-sama, me and Naka-kun. So relax."**

Sakura nodded her head, lying back against the pillow. _"It's over, He's dead, and it's over."_

--

Naruto grabbed his head, groaning at the knock at the door. "Go away."

"Naruto please, it's me Sakura." She said which prompted Naruto to get out of bed and answer the door.

"What is it Sakura-chan?" He said while trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes "Something the matter?"

Sakura suddenly attacked him in a hug, causing him to fly backwards. "Sakura-chan, what's wrong?" He asked as she cried onto his shoulders.

"Can I sleep with you Naruto...? Please?"

Naruto nodded his head "Bad dreams?"

Sakura nodded her head as she crawled off Naruto. "Sure, you can stay all you want. You know my place is always open to you."

Sakura kissed Naruto's cheek, causing him to blush. "Thank you Naruto."

Naruto just grinned, shutting his door after Juno leapt into the room. "What's mine is yours Sakura-chan. I'll take the couch."

Sakura shook her head, wrapping her arms around Naruto's chest. "No, you can take the bed with me." She said with a heavy blush. _"It's the least I can do to thank you."_

Naruto smiled slightly before nodding his head. He was way too tired to argue with her. "Fine"

Naruto flipped through his hand seals, placing it on the seals as he locked down his house again and reactivated the genjutsu concealing his special scroll for Sakura he was so close to completing.

Sakura released him and blushed before scampering to his room.

Naruto just shook his head. _"Sighs, maybe I should ask her to move in. This is the second time in three days she's come to spend the night."_ He told himself while glancing to Naka who seemed rather perky with Juno around, causing him to raise an eyebrow as the red fox swatted at him.

"Naruto, are you coming?" Sakura shouted out.

"Hai" Naruto mumbled out as he grabbed his shirt off the couch.

--

For the second time in Naruto's life he awoke to the pink haired girl that was lightly snoring on his chest. He couldn't help but feel as if he was floating as he stared down at the sleeping bundle of pink wrapped up in his orange and black blanket.

Everything just felt so right, so peaceful. He didn't even want to move as he laid there. He could have sworn he'd seen a white tail lying on top of a red, but he couldn't move enough to spot it for sure and he'd rather not wake his sleeping beauty.

But of course all good things must come to an end, and what could destroy his peaceful morning more than a perverted giggle from the man known only for his weakness of pretty women.

"Ne Ero-sennin, what do you want? Can't you go away?" Naruto asked quietly trying not to wake Sakura.

Jiraiya shook his head. "No, I'm just here to inform you I'm going away on a quick mission, but when I get back you're coming with me on a training trip."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Jiraiya scoffed at Naruto. "First time you've ever complained about training."

Naruto rolled his eyes towards the window. "Ne, can't you see...I don't want to move."

Jiraiya grinned. "Bah, I'll let it slide since you two do look comfy." He giggled out while holding up a picture. "Need to frame this one, but I'm concerned about the fox."

Naruto sighed. "And?"

Jiraiya frowned. "I'd like to help you learn how to control it. The seal has weakened, you can already feel some of his influence like the increased sense of hearing you have when you focus, as well as difficulty holding him back."

Naruto nodded slightly. "Fine, I'll go with you. But we better do more than chakra exercises."

Jiraiya nodded with a giggle. "It will be around 30 months. Tell Sakura that Tsunade-hime gave her the day off too."

Naruto nodded. "Good, now do you mind leaving us alone to sleep."

Jiraiya grinned. "Sleep? Sure, sure you-" Jiraiya leapt away from the red fox that lunged at him with a grumble.

"Thanks Naka" Naruto said shutting his eyes.

Naka only bent his tail slightly and swished it back and forth **"You're welcome." **Though the autumn fox was only doing it because the little white princess of his was awoken thanks to Jiraiya.

--

Sakura slowly stirred her eyes open to see a pair of sapphire gems smiling down at her. "You sleep well?"

Sakura just nodded her head before nuzzling into Naruto's chest. "Mhm"

Naruto smiled. "Well, Ero-sennin said Tsunade-chan gave you the day off."

Sakura yawned "Well let's go get breakfast together."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, or would you rather have my clones bring us something? You seem rather comfy using my chest as a pillow."

Sakura blushed as red as her dress while she rolled herself off Naruto. "Sorry."

Naruto smiled a warm smile that made her heart flutter. "Don't be, I enjoyed it."

Sakura blushed even redder. "Well let's get going Naruto." She stretched out her arms. "I need to get home and change before we go out."

Naruto tilted his head. "Why don't you just move in with me?"

Sakura froze for a moment. "W-w-why would I do that. I mean...I can't."

Naruto shook his head. "Well, at least bring some things over sometime so you have something to change into. Maybe an overnight bag?"

Sakura nodded. "Hai, I'll bring one next time I have a nightmare."

Naruto smiled. "Good."

--

_**(I told you justice would be served on him... If your wondering what jutsu Naruto used to keep him alive it's sort of like Orochimaru rencarnation jutsu... that snakes a sick freak I kind of figured he'd invent something to keep the host alive while he torched them.**_

_**All and all Happy ending Ne?**_

_**Next chapter: The Catapillars Metamorphases.**_

_**Asuma: "Asuma here leader of team 10 of course... Well alot of intresting things are about to unfold within our group... Staring into the water watching each other slip away like tears threw closed eyelids will these be the final days of team 10 or can they pull together. Like the ciggertte between his lips nothing last forever."**_

_**I've got a small poll... Incase those of you haven't noticed... Naruto resembles Tayuya little brother... I want to do a brother sister kind of freindship or close friends.. Nothing like he has with Sakura however a few people did make the suggestion so maybe if you guys wish it I could write in a few one night stands where she joins Naruto and Sakura... But Meh, We haven't even gotten to their's yet... Sorry it's taking so long but I'll make it all worth it when the time comes... So relax and enjoy the story so far... Got some special things comming up.**_

_**And with that poll down... Who should I pair Tayuya up with... She's a unique person and I'd rather not do an OOC.. Got enough of them floating around... Shino is the closest bet... But that's still way off the more I thought of it... She's hard to find one for thats why I'm willing to do a few shots with Naruto and Sakura... Meh your guys call I'm just writing it... Feel free to drop a few idea into your review... I'm almost half way done with part III of course it's just a short arc that covers the basics of what's occured during the 30 month seperation... you guys want me to get to the lemons... I know you do.)**_


	61. Arc II Ending: Suprised and Depatures

Chapter 60

--

Choji leaned against the pillar, looking at the floating bag of chips, _"Ino-chan..."_

Choji promised himself and Shikamaru he wouldn't get upset or jealous over their dating, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get Ino's attention.

He knew the reason. He knew exactly why Ino didn't want to date him. He had the discussion with Ino several times about his weight. Yet as he stared at the half eaten bag of chips floating in the water...another diet had failed.

No matter how hard he tried he could not shed the weight.

"Choji-kun, what's wrong." Asked his father as he walked up the pier. His eyes watched his son depressingly stare at a perfectly wasted bag of his favorite chips.

"Dad, why are we fat?"

His father sighed as he sat down next to his son. "It's just in our blood."

Choji slumped his head before poking his stomach. "I don't want to be fat anymore. I've tried everything and I can't slim down."

His father put his hand on his son's shoulder. "You really hate it don't you?"

Choji nodded his head. "Hai, I've learned to accept that we are big people, but...my heart aches because of my size."

His father's face turned into a frown. It wasn't the first time his son has ever complained about his weight. In fact it was almost a daily struggle for Choji, but this time this time he son looked truely hurt over it. "Son, come with me. I want to show you something."

Choji hesitantly followed his father back into their house.

--

Choji's father took in a deep breath as he opened the underground Akimichi training dojo. In the dim candle lighting his father took out a slip of paper. "Before I can even consider it...I need to know your element."

Choji tilted his head "Element?"

Choji's father nodded while handing his son the paper. "Place some chakra into the paper."

Choji nodded as the paper seemed to crumble into dust, causing his father to smile. "Perfect, just perfect. Choji my boy, you possess all the qualities to learn a whole different type of Akimichi styles."

Choji tilted his head. "Huh? What are you talking about father?"

His father just places his hand on a candle stick, turning it counter clock wise two times before yanking it out and turning it clock wise another 40 degrees before moving it like a dial on a lock until he finally pushed it in, causing the door to fall back and reveal a secret hidden chamber that Choji had no idea about.

"You're the first person since your great grandfather to possess all the qualities for the Akimichi raw jutsu."

Choji tilted his head. "But I thought all of our jutsu were raw."

His father shook his head while picking up his candle. "No my dear boy. All of our jutsu come from this style. Its called the ancient muscle body. You see my boy, we Akimichi have very high appetites because our bodies are made to be large." He said while walking down the stairs. The door quickly closed behind him and Choji.

The stairs winded down for what seemed like forever to Choji until his father spoke again. "We Akimichi are normally content to be fat, because we do not have the raw motivation for the bloodline."

Choji's father lit up the room to reveal a very large and very old dusty gold trimmed scroll. "Our bodies are truly not made to be fat, but instead pure muscle." He said while unrolling the scroll. "Our expansion jutsu, our butterfly wings that require our family food pills also came from this scroll. As you know, when the body burns fat you gain more energy. But what is more powerful than fat is muscle."

Choji stood shocked for a few moments. "Dad, how come we don't practice it?"

Choji's father sat down near the scroll. "Because son, unlike fat, muscle building is harder, more dangerous and time consuming than just eating. This practice is taboo to all those that can accept their weight. But once and a while a child is born that cannot handle the lazier style we now have."

Choji's father bit down on his thumbs, pressing them against the side of the scroll as it glowed and snapped out of the ground. "This scroll decides if you have the will to become a body builder instead of the mass you are now. However...the cost of this scroll has taken many lives."

Choji tilted his head. "I don't understand."

Choji's father's eyes narrowed. "Your great grandfather was the last of the bodybuilders in the clan who perfected the finer arts of the Akimichi clan. However during that time many of our descendents would die from the techniques. As you know; your heart and major organs contain muscle cells. If you lack the muscle in your body it will burn those, leading to death."

Choji's father tossed the scroll to Choji. "Because of that we lost many, including your great uncle. After his death, Grandfather sealed the techniques in a very, very picky scroll. There are several requirements to this style. One you must truly wish to lose the weight, give up your whole way of eating. Two you must commit yourself to rigorous brutal training that's far worse than those you've heard Rock Lee undergoes. And three...you must want it from the bottom of your heart.

I believe you fit into these requirements."

Choji stares down at the scroll. "Hai, I do."

Choji's father nods his head. "Very well, try to open the scroll my son. If it lets you open it then you may learn it. But this room is where you must read the scroll. It cannot leave this room."

Choji nodded his head "Hai, thank you father."

Choji's dad shook his head, leaving Choji to the room. "I just wish to see you happy my son."

--

Shikamaru grumbled to himself as he waited by the dock patiently. Normally he would be the one keeping his dear friend waiting, but yet another day passed and he had not seen Akimichi Choji.

Shikamaru was deeply troubled. Why had his chubby friend been avoiding him? He sat down on the pier hoping that Choji was just late. He had heard that Choji was training more and after Shikamaru horrible performance at the chuunin exams and the horrible mission that forced Asuma to save him.

He really wanted to train with Choji.

Shikamaru stared at the solo figure in the water looking back at him, mocking him, reminding him of the missing figures beside him, reminding him he was sitting alone. He was used to Ino not being around, she was always busy with girl things and working at the flower shop. But Choji, Choji was troublesome to him. Since they were seven or so they had always been together, the best of friends and the closest. Now Choji was drifting away from his side and moving on from the Ino-Shika-Cho trio they had been ever since they became a team.

Shikamaru looked to his right hand as he pulled out a long slender paper object, fiddling it between his fingers. _"You've got me so troubled. What do I do? Stay loyal to Choji or follow my heart and be with Ino-chan."_

Shikamaru eyes glanced around, making sure there was no one around to spot his secret, Only one person knew Shikamaru had taken up the habbit his sensei and father had, and that person was Choji.

Shikamaru exhaled the smoky substance as it clawed its way up to the sky. Throwing himself back onto the pier he glanced at the fading sunset and emerging stars, his hand instinctively reaching for the non existent bag of chips that would always be between him and Choji only to grasp air, reminding him that Choji was not there. _"The world is always spinning around us. No matter how still I stand, the world drifts by and we drift apart." _Shikamaru stared at the amber glowing tip of his smoke as it burned down the cylinder of paper and tobacco.

_"Ino-Shika-Cho, Trio"_ He said as he saw the translution vision of him, Ino and Choji in the smoke. Ever since the Hokage's funeral, ever since the Sound invasion, ever since he became Chuunin they had slowly been drifting away.

Shikamaru and Choji became competitive for Ino's heart, despite the fact that she held it for Sasuke. This damaged their friendship and nearly split them apart when he had success in getting a date and Choji did not.

Shikamaru continued blankly staring at the tip, just wishing the sky would rain down on him to distract him from the quiet blank sound. _"I just wanted to live a simple ninja life, to retire at an old age, get married to an average girl and have a family." _Shikamaru almost had to laugh at himself. _"Yeah right, like that's going to happen." _Even he wasn't dumb enough to think that he could sit back and grow old.

The burning butt that seared his lips was proof enough that nothing lasts forever. Shikamaru spit out the burnt butt and stood up. Today was another day without Choji and tomorrow would probably follow. So long as he was with Ino Choji would be out of reach and so long as he was with Choji Ino would be out of reach.

--

Sakura tossed and turned in her bed, grumbling as she hugged her large pillow. _"Damn it, I just can't sleep" _She swore to herself that she would last at least one night in her bed alone.

Sakura flipped onto her back before letting out an exhausted sigh. _"Why the hell can't I sleep without him beside me?"_

Sakura glanced to the twitching figure of Juno "Can't sleep without him either?"

Juno shifted her head, looking to Sakura with a pleading look.

Sakura sighed. "Sheesh Juno-chan, what have we gotten ourselves into?"

Juno let out a happy yip as Sakura scratched her ear. "Let's go. But what are we going to tell the boys?"

Juno hopped to the floor. **"The same lie you've used all this week."**

Sakura slumped her head. "We are pathetic."

Juno shook her head. **"No, just spoiled." **

Sakura grabbed her pack, slinging it onto her back. "I guess we should get all the time we can before he goes on his trip."

Juno nods her head **"Trip?"** The white fox asked, quite alarmed.

Sakura nodded. "Hai, Juno-chan. Naka-san and Naruto-kun are going on a training trip for about 30 months with Jiraiya-sama. They told you when they told me."

Juno froze for a moment before regaining her composure. **"It must have slipped my mind, let's go."**

Sakura nodded her head. "Let's."

--

Juno pops her head up, looking at the sleeping figures of Naruto and Sakura cuddled together before glancing back down to Naka.

The autumn fox opens his eyes. **"Something wrong Juno-chan?"**

Juno couldn't help but nod her head. She couldn't stall on the matter she had to tell Naka. **"Hai, but first I have a question."**

Naka tilted his head. **"Hm…"**

Juno pointed her nose to the sleeping couple. **"Can you merge their dreams?"**

Naka nods his head. **"Hai, I'm still not very skilled at it, but yes I can merge their dreams."**

Juno smiles slightly as she nods her head. **"I think you should do it."**

Naka sighs as he nods his head. His eyes focus on both of them before relaying their conscious thoughts and melding them back and forth using Inner Sakura and Kyuubi as the channels **"It is done, now tell me what's wrong. Why did I have to do that?"**

Juno sighed as she leapt down to the floor, pacing back and forth.** "Naka, when do you leave?"**

Naka concentrated for a few moments before answering "This Friday, so two days."

Juno bites her lip before sighing. **"Do you remember a few weeks ago?"**

Naka turned his gaze away with a blush. **"Hai."**

Juno turns to face the fox. **"Well, something more happened."**

Naka eyes widen for a moment before he met her sapphires eyes. **"You mean?"**

Juno nodded her head. **"Hai, I lied. I'm not getting fatter."**

Naka leapt to Juno's side, wrapping his tail with hers as he nuzzled his body against hers. **"I'm sure Naruto-sama will let me stay here."**

Juno nodded her head. If she could cry she would, but Naka just licked her cheek and placed his nose under her chin. **"I love you Juno-chan, nothing will break that."**

Juno blushed in a fox manor. **"I love you too Naka-kun."**

Naka glanced at the sleeping couple above. **"Now the two idiots need to realize just how madly in love they are with each other."**

Juno nods. **"Hai, she's too confused I think,"**

Naka tilts his head. "Huh?"

Juno sighs. **"She can't seem to sort out all her emotions. She's afraid to admit it and lose Sasuke-sama for she knows the moment she admits her feelings to Naruto she will never be able to take them back. She's very scared; about Naruto, about Sasuke, and about what the future may hold for them. She doesn't want her heart broken again."**

Naka nods his head. **"It's understandable. It has been less than a month and a half since Sasuke-sama left in that painful manner. He left her without closure, something she desperately needed in order to move on."**

Juno leapt back onto the bottom of the bed. **"Well, we can't rush them anymore than we have."**

Naka jumped onto the bed. **"Hai, this trip will be a good test of their love. For it to grow from a fragile crush to real hard love."**

Juno snuggles up to Naka as she drifts to sleep. **"I wonder what they are dreaming about."**

--

Naruto and Sakura were sitting under a tree, the sun shining down on the couple as they looked down at a bundling in Sakura's arms. A little girl with pink hair and whisker marked cheeks.

"She's so adorable Naruto-kun." Sakura whispered out, careful to not wake the child.

Naruto nodded his head as he hugged Sakura closer. "Hai, it's hard to believe we are really responsible for such a wonderful thing."

Sakura nodded her head as she glanced up at the sky. "It seems like just yesterday I was desperately trying to find the courage to tell you I love you."

Naruto smiled a genuine smile. "I love you Sakura-chan."

Sakura kisses Naruto cheek. "I love you too, Naruto-kun."

Suddenly a loud piercing beeping churned threw the air.

--

Both Naruto and Sakura bolted their eyes open to the sound of the alarm clock as Naka pounced on the button, stopping Naruto from obliterating the noisy object.

Naruto helped Sakura up as he sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Damn it, I was having such a nice dream."

Sakura rubbed her head as she glanced at the clock. "Sorry for ruining it but I have first shift this morning." Sakura said as she glanced around the dark room. The sun hadn't even risen yet and she already had to be up for work.

Naruto nodded his head. "Eh, it's okay. It's probably for the best I'm up early anyways"

Sakura tilted her head. "Why?"

Naruto scratched he chest as he let out a loud yawn. "I have to do a lot of training and preparing for the trip today. I'd rather get it done today and spend all of tomorrow saying bye to everyone."

Sakura nodded her head as she grabbed her bag from the bathroom door and slipped into the bathroom. "I'll be out quick."

Naruto nodded his head. "I'll make some breakfast so take your time Sakura-chan."

--

After Sakura had left Naruto had packed his bags and moved his scrolls into the fire safe vaults for storage and even made duplicates as Jiraiya had warned him to do with the many sealing jutsu and notes he had contracted in the 3 years he had been practicing sealing.

Naruto had made everything ready for the 30 month long trip he would be taking and if for some reason he lost his apartment or if it was broken into his more valuable scrolls would be safe.

Naruto decided to stroll through the town, giving it one last glance by himself before the day winded to night.

At first glance Naruto could have sworn the figure training along with a cigarette in his mouth was Asuma, but as he got closer he noticed it was in fact Shikamaru as the chuunin boy put himself through a pace of kunai throws and traps.

"Oi, Shikamaru." Naruto called out in advance to avoid becoming one of the targets for his kunai.

Shikamaru broke from his kata stance, making the cigarette disappear in a blink of an eye. "Eh Naruto, why are you being troublesome?"

Naruto tilted his head for a moment before realizing Shikamaru was asking him why he was here. "Oh, I'm just out for a walk. As you know I leave Friday."

Shikamaru nodded his head. "Hey, want to have a little spar."

Naruto tilted his head. "What's gotten into you?"

Shikamaru just shakes his head. "It's troublesome, don't let it bother you."

Naruto nodded his head as he broke into a basic taijutsu kata. "Want to wager on this match?"

Shikamaru tilted his head "Hm? What do you have in mind?"

Naruto shrugged. "You tell me what's wrong?"

Shikamaru nods his head before shrugging. "And if I win?"

Naruto shrugs again. "I'll teach you a jutsu."

Shikamaru shrugs. "I guess it's an even deal."

Naruto nods as he crosses his fingers. **"Taju Kage Bunshin no jutsu."** 5 clones form around Naruto, only to be ensnared in Shikamaru's jutsu.

**"Kagemane no Jutsu"(Shadow Imitation Technique) **"Success."

Shikamaru clenched his fingers together. **"Kage Bubi Shibari no jutsu" (Shadow Neck Bind Technique)**

Naruto clones instantly disappeared as the jutsu strangled them into submission while Naruto wrestled, only to have Shikamaru flick out some ninja wire and quickly bind him with an alternative means other than his chakra jutsu.

Naruto sighs. "You think you got me beat?" Naruto coughed out with a smirk as an orange scroll poofed into his hand. Without any seals Naruto infused chakra into his scroll and it began unroll itself without the aid of Naruto.

The scroll erupted as several shuriken and kunai flew from it, forcing Shikamaru to release his shadow hold and leap away. .

Shikamaru sighs as he throws a kunai at Naruto, only to have him disappear with a poof.

Shikamaru entered a thinking pose as the real Naruto finally attacked.

The jutsu were performed at the blink of an eye.

The moment Naruto was nearly at Shikamaru, Shikamaru had a kunai in his left hand while still holding the seal for another **"Kagemane no Jutsu"(Shadow Imitation Technique) **stopping Naruto's Rasengan in his right hand.

Shikamaru quickly brought his left hand down, holding the kunai to Naruto's throat and his right to his face as Naruto mimicked. Naruto's Rasengan pressed so close to his cheek he could hear the chakra swirling around.

Naruto grunted. "I forfeit."

Shikamaru jutsu released itself as he fell to his ass. "Troublesome, if you waited just a little longer I would have run out of chakra."

Naruto nodded. "But, if this was a real fight you wouldn't have wasted time slamming the rasengan into my face or slitting my throat with your kunai."

Shikamaru nodded. "Probably, but why weren't you giving it your all?"

Naruto shrugged. "Eh, I was. I've just never fought you before. I didn't think you could pull off Kagemane so quickly. I thought I had the upper hand."

Shikamaru grunts as he collapses back before looking up. "I wasn't sure if I could pull it off quickly enough either. But ever since the fight with Temari I've learned my jutsu works better at close range instead of distance which I had always been relying on."

Naruto sighs. "Well as I promised I'll teach you a jutsu. But I have no jutsu you could really learn other than Kage Bunshin and I don't even think you have enough chakra to try that."

Shikamaru shrugs. "Probably not, but It could be useful I guess. I mean the jutsu is a physical clone capable of performing jutsu and gathering Information. I'd love to learn it if you'd teach it, as troublesome as that may be."

Naruto nods. "Heh, you're right. It's truly a perfect jutsu for you if you could ever perform it."

Shikamaru sighs. "Just maybe I'll put the effort into getting enough chakra for the jutsu,"

Naruto nods. "Well, this jutsu will make you the fourth person below chuunin to learn it. Most Jounin already know it."

Shikamaru nods as he watches Naruto's hands closely. "For typical bunshin you only need one hand seal, for my second stage which can take damage with the substitution of chakra you must add, Dog, Hare, Boar, Horse and finally Dog again right before the finally seal for the jutsu."

Shikamaru nods. "Cool"

Naruto grins. "You could truly play chess against yourself now."

Shikamaru grins. "Hai"

--

Naruto and Sakura sat at the edge of Naruto's bed like parents waiting for children to fess up a major secret. Juno and Naka had told them both they had something very important to say.

Naka sighed. **"Naruto-sama, Sakura-sama...as you know...there are certain things..." **Naka sighed, dropping his head in shame. _**"I can't believe I'm doing this."**_ Naka told himself. **"That a man and woman do."**

Naruto grinned. "Naka man, I believe me and Sakura understand about sex. So you screwed Juno-chan." The outburst earned a lump upside Naruto's head.

"Naruto show some decency. This is important." Sakura scowled out, not catching Naka and Juno's relief. They truly didn't know how to break the news.

Naruto grabbed his head. "Ow Sakura-chan, I was just pointing out the obvious. They've been a couple for a while now."

Sakura raised and eyebrow at her fox. "Is this true?"

Juno nodded her head. **"Hai"**

Sakura eyes suddenly got wide as everything clicked in her head the moment Juno confirmed it. "Oh my kami-sama, you're pregnant aren't you."

Juno turned around wanting to hide herself under the bed as she nodded her head. **"Hai"**

Sakura let out a squeal. "Oh Juno-chan, that's wonderful. Congratulations."

Juno head perked up. **"You're not mad Sakura-sama?"**

Sakura flicked her hand. "Pssh, why would I be mad Juno-chan. You're three years old. Sure that would seem pretty young in human eyes but Naruto said foxes mature much, much faster."

Naka nodded his head. **"Hai, Master is correct. In fox years we are adults."**

Naruto nodded. "Hai, Kyuubi also sends his congrats."

Naka bowed his head. **"Thank you masters."**

Naruto sighed. "I think I also know why you wanted to talk to us other than the good news, and you can stay Naka."

Naka yipped happily before bowing his head. **"Thank you Naruto-sama. You don't know how much it means to me."**

Naruto just walked over to the fox and scratched his ear. "Bah, what kind of friend would I be if I separated you two now. Besides, your Kits would be over two years old. You would have missed their whole childhood if I kept you away."

Naka bows his head. **"Hai."**

Sakura smiles "Right, we need to celebrate the good news Juno-chan. We also need a baby shower, yes that's a must." Sakura squealed out.

Naka and Naruto rolled their eyes as they left the girls to planning while Naruto went with Naka into the other room to talk more about Naka and Naruto's workings of the training trip.

--

Two days had come and gone extremely fast for Naruto. Now he was at the oak gates of Konoha, bidding farewell to all his friends.

"Well guys, see you in two and a half years." He said while waving to a few people.

But what shocked everyone about the evening was his last goodbye.

Naruto smiled at Sakura as she pulled him into a tight hug. His hands pulled out of his pocket, returning the hug as he wrapped his arms around her neck. "Bye Naruto...-kun"

Naruto blushed slightly as he shook his head, leaning his forehead against hers. "No Sakura-chan, this isn't goodbye. Goodbyes are forever. This...this is see you later. Remember...I am always with you." He said in a low whisper, just barely loud enough for anyone to hear as his hands brushed against her neck and he brought one hand to cup her chin." I promise I'll return Sakura-chan, I'm not abandoning you like Sasuke-teme. I am going to return. I'm just leaving to get stronger for this village, to protect others. But I will return."

Sakura nods her head, not breaking the touch of his forehead against hers. It felt like it was just the two of them, just them and only them. "Hai, Naruto-kun please return in one piece."

Naruto nodded his head. "Of course, that's a promise Sakura-chan."

Sakura blushed as she stumbled on her words, finally taking a deep breath. "Please be safe Naruto-kun... I...I...Lov... You're a very important person to me... Very, very important." She said as she smashed her lips against his, hugging him tightly as tears streamed down her face. _"Why can't I tell him? Why can't I tell him? I practiced all day. Why is it so hard to tell him I love him?"_

Sakura pulled away with a blush. "Please come back safely Naruto. If you don't, who's going to become Hokage?"

Naruto grins. "You're right. You better train hard too Sakura-chan. Because when I come back...we are going after him t_ogether._ Together we will bring him back side by side, even if we have to break every bone in his body and drag him back."

Sakura nodded her head. "Hai, I will Naruto. So watch out."

Naruto grins. "Take care of Naka and Juno-chan."

Sakura nods again. "Hai"

Jiraiya yanked on Naruto's collar. "Alright brat, time to go."

Naruto left with a fleeing glance at everyone before he began to walk on his own, knowing he wouldn't see anyone from the village for the next two and half years.

--

_**(AN: Okay, I made this chapter extra long, A specialty to making you guys and girls wait... This also marks the end of Arc II... With that said... I will update this later I'm sure you want to read the chapter now, **_

_**Anyhow:**_

_**The suggestive M stuff for Tayuya is.**_

_**Tayuya-Shino- One**_

_**Tayuya-Naruto-Sakura- Three (Note: It will still be Naruto-Sakura just Tayuya will be well how shall I put it... Sakura's love rival in which they agressively try to out do one another kind of like Ino and Sakura's friendship. This would make for some intreseting... Lemons. And personally one I find intersting but I could care less.)**_

_**You still have time to post up all your sugesstive thoughts I actually listen to them.**_

_**This poll will be open till Arc IV but I warn you arc III is only going to be 10 or so chapters if that... I don't really want to draw it out, It's simple a breif arc that covers the minor pairings, Naruto and Sakura's parents, Kakashi-Rin and a few other things namely some Sasuke moments to reflect what type of person he's becoming. The rest of the training will be told threw flash backs of part IV when Naruto goes to tell Sakura about his adventures with Jiraiya.**_

_**Also any suggesstions on Sakura's real father the one that died at her birth.. I've recived a few... But this poll will last awhile because I've lost my original idea for him... And No the man that attacked Sakura was her step father, Not her real father her real died around 7 months after she was born.**_

_**Also... I will take suggestive parings for the following people as well.**_

_**Shino: (Maybe Ayame)**_

_**Iruka: (Though I might pair him with Shizune or Anko Heeheeheeh Maybe both)**_

_**Kankuro: (Maybe Ayame)**_

_**Gai:**_

_**Lee: (Though I'm thinking of having an OCC do lee... Or Tenten though thats over done)**_

_**Neji: (If not tenten then a Hyuga Occ maybe... I don't really know.)**_

_**Planly put: I want to have all of the main cast in some sort of relationship for future reasons, No not all faimlys but emotional related things.**_

_**Please take your time in thinking on this and thank you for reading Arc II, The Chuunin arc or whatever the hell I named it in the begining.**_

_**Next up Arc III: Change and Growth.**_

_**(Description: Naruto grows stronger, Learns new jutsu and hidden secrets about his past, Sakura finally comes to accept herself and the man she loves by breaking her fears, Kakashi is reunited with his lost love only to find a shocking suprise can his heart cope after being cold so long. Tayuya relishes in her freedom but wallows in the dark abyess of lonelines desperately trying to fit in. Sasuke well Sasuke looses his mind can his black fox save him or destroy him. Temples Alters, Sacrifices, Toads, Perverts, Erotic dreams written down in one girls diary... The release of Icha Icha Black, All next up in Arc III**_


	62. Arc III Blessing of Sujin truth reveiled

Chapter 61

--

A pink haired medical nin twisted her body out of the way dodging a dangerous blade welded by a spiky haired silver Jounin. As the blade hissed past her chest she reared forward her fist slamming it into the Jounin's face only to have it poof with smoke as the log shatters away in its place

_"Kawarimi no Jutsu" _The pink haired medic thought to herself as she glanced around, almost instinctively leaping off the ground out of the emerging hands of the silver haired Jounin.

The medic's fist clenches tightly as she pulls back pumping her chakra into her fist in her decent she impacts with a crater only to have chakra ripple threw the ground cracking and destroying it into an even larger crater.

Just as quickly as the medic leapt off the ground before she was on her feet holding her kunai tightly and her hands ready to make seals when a large fireball appears out of no where catching it in her peripherals the medic quickly performs her own seals as she leapt onto the lake.

**"Suiton: Daibaku no Jutsu" **She called out as she landed on the water, quickly countering the fireball with a wall of water surrounding her causing the super heated water to disappear in steam.

**"Raikiri" **called out the Jounin as his hand stopped right before the Medic's chest the sizzling cracking of blue chakra faded away as the Jounin patted her on the shoulder.

"My, My, You did good Sakura but you still need to think more on your surroundings, yes the water element was the right jutsu to perform against a fire element given your location, but you did not count on the lake being a higher source of steam. A simple mistake, but a costly mistake."

Sakura nods her head as she crouches down into a taijutsu stance. "Again."

Kakashi held up his hand. "Sakura let's take a break."

Sakura shook her head tightly gripping the kunai. "No, Again"

Kakashi sighed even he could notice the sweat on her forehead and the heavy breathing she was trying to conceal, she was at her limits whether she would accept it or not. "Sakura I'm tired. Lets rest I'm not going to fight you until we do."

Sakura did not head his words as she dashed at him. Kakashi quickly drew his kunai blocking her and grabbing her fist. Something he would have never done with her superhuman strength which would have shattered his hand if she had the energy.

Sakura grunted as she fell forward her chakra giving out in her feet. Kakashi held her up. "You need to rest at times that's part of being a good shinobi too."

Sakura nodded her head as she refocused her chakra to her feet walking over to solid ground as she fell onto her ass trying to catch her breath. "We are getting no where though sensei."

Kakashi sat on the bank next to her. "But we are getting every where Sakura, Tsuande-sama wanted me to teach you how to use your jutsu combat effectively, that is what we are doing. You've become very efficient in applying your medical jutsu and taijutsu into battles."

Sakura slumped her head. "But, I'm sitting here... Just sitting here while they grow stronger and stronger."

Kakashi glanced into the reflective water as if staring at something from his distant past that wasn't there. "Sakura..." He said in a solid yet softer voice than he normally used as if talking to himself. "Things will never be the same; you can not dwindle in the past. They won't wait for you... However," He said with a small smile. "They need to take breaks too they can't train 24/7."

Kakashi stood up. "Right let's get back to training again eh."

Sakura nodded her head. "Hai"

--

A blonde blur seemed to vanish as the disperse of leaves were the only thing that seemed to mark where he once stood in his hand he tightly grips a black kunai brandishing it against several blonde figures. Moving with a swift speed never before seen to the boy he appears behind one blur with no sign, no warnings, no noise only the faint shift in the wind as his kunai pierces the back of the neck. Causing the look a like to disappear in a puff of smoke.

five of the blonde's clones immediately take up the offensive of 5 against one yet the figure seems to doge and avoid every blow with a grace and nimbleness seen only in the high ranking skilled Jounin. Pushing off the ground with a blast of chakra in his feet the blonde flips into the air glints and shimmers of metal flying from his body as 10 kunai fly threw the air striking two of the clones unlucky enough to hit their path.

**"Hiraishin no jutsu" (Flying thunder god technique) **The blonde whispered out in a voice that couldn't even be heard over the breeze of the wind as he appeared behind the three clones in the spot he once stood before his hands shot out more kunai as the shimmering black metal struck home hitting their targets.

Immediately the boy dropped down low whether on instinct or reflex could not be known he shot out two shurikens that struck their targets followed by a poof of smoke. The poof had marked his twenty sixth clone kill as he brandished another kunai into his hand with a puff of smoke his sharp sapphire eyes scanned the bush line as if a predator stalking it's prey waiting for the cornered animal to retaliate in an ambush.

Within an instant his right hand blocked a kunai as his left shot out a shuriken and a three pronged sealed kunai as he disappeared with the kunai.

The clones narrowed their eyes on the real copy of them. Deciding to use an all out method they had always relied on when they where on the loosing end of an enemy to Rush the Real them.

However the boy knew the tactic all to well as his hand instantaneously flicked out traps his left quickly drawing out a massive green scroll from his vest pocket.

**"Typhoon no jutsu." **

The devastating Typhoon tore threw the area with a degree of deadliness as the rain destroyed all cover the blonde flickered about in the ferocious wind attacking the exposed clones.

As the last of his clones proofed away he missed the warning in the peripherals of his eyes as a limb came flying at him connecting with his neck the blonde was slung across the landscape with amazing speed as the typhoon died down destroyed by the loss of thought a white haired man wasted no time in rushing the blond not giving him any chance to counter the off guard blow.

But the blonde was already formulating a backup strategy as the white haired mans fist drove into his gut the intense pain of blow after blow did nothing to ruin his train of thought as his hands sprung out as if loaded on springs grabbing the white haired mans fist he quickly leapt away in the brief pause. The small distance gave the blonde enough time to brandish the swords held inside his wrist.

With a smirk on the blondes face the white haired mans eyes widen as he noticed he was right where the blonde wanted him but before he could reach he felt the slender blade of a katana at his throat. "Game Ero-sennin."

Jiraiya couldn't help but smile proudly at his protégé. "Perhaps I've been taking it too easy on you." The moments the words left his mouth the blonde felt a kunai press into his spine. "You're getting arrogant to think that this old man is that weak."

Naruto grumbled to himself as the clone of Jiraiya disappeared. His sensei was right he should have known Jiraiya would have used a clone he knew just how quick the Hiraishin was he wouldn't bluntly charge at Naruto anymore. Naruto dropped his kunai accepting his defeat. "Sorry Ero-sennin, I guess I got a little careless in my tracking."

Jiraiya shook his head returning his kunai to his pouch. "You did well, that's all for today. Tomorrow I have a surprise for you since your becoming so efficient in the Hiraishin technique."

--

Sakura collapsed back onto the full size bed placed in the center of Naruto's apartment. No one could figure out why she kept coming back to his apartment instead of going with her mom. Perhaps it was a means of motivating herself beyond the brink of exhaustion or maybe it was because his apartment was closer to the training grounds she could give a million excuses to anyone who asked but the real reason the truth she could not hide from herself was that she couldn't stand Naruto being away, His apartment might be closer to the training ground or a place of freedom but the truth was it was the closest thing she had to him being their, his scent, his personality lingered in the semi cluttered apartment complex and Sakura wouldn't have it any other way.

Sakura sat herself up on the bed, Her arms throbbed her joints ached her muscles twitched and her hair was damp with thick beads of sweat rolling down her skin, Not only did she force herself to spend the morning training with Kakashi in combat survival but with Yamamoto the ANBU she had spared with during her training for the chuunin exams. But all the training she pushed herself threw still didn't feel like it was enough. She knew her boys where training twice as hard, twice as fast and twice as much.

They where already so far ahead of her since they went their own separate ways and they would only keep growing

Sakura glanced at her swords leaning against the wall, more and more they seemed to call out to her as if they had a spirit of their own, pleading, and begging her to put them threw their motions. Every time she found herself practicing she'd find herself performing strange moves ones that she had never learned and never thought of, they just came to her flowing out of her like strings pulling her limbs it was a creepy feeling sometimes she swore the swords were possessed.

Sakura glanced down to her limp hand it hurt to curl her fingers it ached threw out her whole body even to raise it, her soft smooth palms where rough and thick not like the average kunoichi. Sakura bite her lip drawing a metallic iron taste as she rose from the bed shaking for a few moments before stealing her balance from the air. She strained to grab the handle of her katana fumbling it every time she tried to hold it up straight. Finally giving into sheer determination she tore away the lower part of her shirt tearing into two strips one for each hand she fastened the blades to her hands. Only to realize she was going to look very suspicious running around the village with her swords drawn.

But that bridge would be another thing to tackle if she got caught for now she wanted to train and she very well couldn't do that inside Naruto's apartment, No she would ruin it, ruin what Naruto had left for her, ruin what keep her feeling like she had a purpose, a meaning to life.

--

Sakura found a nice clearing in the training ground number 7, it was a standard issue training ground containing a forest section, several small ponds and an average size lake made to simulate the fighting conditions an average leaf shinobi might have to face when working outside the village.

She went to the largest pond a lake that was dead center of the forest with at least 10 meter diameter of clearing from the trees.

She exhaled a deep cleansing breath as she started the first patter of motions Kenji had showed her. But as she went to sweep in she found herself making the arcs more graceful and long as if trying to sling dirt or maybe water off her katana while her wakazashi snaked its way around her body moving and bending like it was a flexible branch.

Before Haruno Sakura even noticed her right leg sprung out in a mid air sweep kick as she spun on the balls of her toes her body twisted and turned with a flexibility she didn't know she had, she would swear the figure moving wasn't her but a heel drop only proved to herself that she was the one bending her body as her right heel collided with the water the chakra instead of dispersing the water in a big splash seemed to part it straight down as bedrock of the lake clearly visible now cracked under the pressure.

Sakura became terrified as she leapt off the lake resting on its shore she glanced at her swords with a terrified looking in her eyes, such a powerful kick should have completely drained her of chakra yet she felt just as normal as the moment she stepped out onto the lake.

"That's it" shouted out a woman from the trees, the startled rosette leapt back onto her feet when suddenly she heard the sound of a flute.

The melody she heard was fast, sporadic like the tapping of rain yet not at all soothing more like a raging storm battering against the chaos of war, when suddenly the melody changed it became soft, more graceful and flexible, peaceful almost tranquil and sleepy yet it held a certain strength and dominance that ruled the listener.

Sakura glared at the shadowy flute player till the figure grinned; her grin was unmistakable. "Thanks, Forehead fuck."

Sakura glared at Tayuya. "What the fuck are you doing here you bitch, Your not allowed around the training grounds."

Tayuya leapt down from the trees the grin on her face still shining through despite her choice of foul language. "Well aren't you acting like a cock sucking whore, forehead fuck. You need to be less tense like Naru-chan is."

Sakura's hand clenched the wrapping of her swords painfully as she grinned her teeth but before she could snap out another insult at the redhead Tayuya beat her to it. "Though you seem way behind Naru-chan skills."

Sakura's anger faded into sadness, she just had to point out how far Sakura was behind her team-mates it was a low blow.

"But... I think I can help." Tayuya said as she leaned against the tree. "On one condition."

Sakura raised her eyebrow. "You, Help me?"

Tayuya nodded her head. "Well, You'll be helping me as well, Call it fair trade. You unseal my chakra-"

"NO WAY" Sakura shouted out cutting Tayuya off, but Tayuya just ignored her.

"And I help you catch up to Naruto's Kenjutsu level." Tayuya said smoothly as she closed her eyes. "But I can't do anything with my chakra sealed away"

Sakura eyes narrowed on Tayuya. "Why would you help me and why do you want your chakra unsealed."

Tayuya let out a light sigh. "Simple I want to be able to train and defend myself, I feel weak and vulnerable with all my chakra sealed away." She opened her eyes giving Sakura a firm serious look. "As a woman you should be able to understand why," Tayuya could have said more but she was confident her point was made.

Sakura shut her eyes with a sigh, she knew she was going to regret her decision the moment Tsunade found out, she would not only go after Tayuya's head but hers as well. "Fine, but if you do anything or let anyone find out... I'll kill you personally."

Tayuya nodded her head as Sakura flipped threw several medical seals and walked over to Tayuya tapping the seals along her body that shut off her ability to mold, control and form chakra as the seals vanished the flow of Tayuya's chakra became more normal to her. "Thanks forehead fuck."

Sakura glared at the genjutsu master. "Now uphold your end of the bargain."

Tayuya nodded as she popped her neck and sighed. "Before Naruto left he would often come to this lake to practice, I asked him one simple question. How."

Tayuya's finger lifted pointing to the two blades in Sakura's hand. "He said the swords guided him, He just added the necessary chakra"

Sakura stared at her swords. "That's not much help, you know that right?"

Tayuya rolled her eyes. "No shit, forehead fuck." Tayuya twirled her flute in her hand. "Creating Genjutsu soldiers are my specialty," Tayuya places the flute to her lips and begins playing the firsts verse to her storm song with the addition of her chakra a silloute forms on the water, slowly taking shape into the blonde brat.

Sakura's eyes narrow on the genjutsu of Naruto instantly catching onto Tayuya cruel suggestion, what better way to get stronger than Naruto than beating him. But despite the knowledge that the genjutsu clone couldn't hurt her the way Naruto held his sword seemed to run a chill down her spine her hands began to run a cold sweat.

Sakura charged at the genjutsu her eye widen as the sound of metal clashed against metal. This genjutsu, this clone was solid its wakizashi blurred out in a thrusting speed she could bearly keep sight of as it grazed past her exposed stomach leaving a trace of blood, Sakura quickly flipped backwards his speed, the sense that this was Naruto yet not him chilled her spine, just how powerful had Naruto became,

Before she could even size up his skill the air began shifting around her as her right hand instinctively shot up as water broke the swirling chakra in the air.

Slowly Sakura let herself fall into the patterns of her swords, Her right shot out swiftly as Naruto leapt backwards into the thrust of her left hand something seemed to glaze off the small short sword as it chased after Naruto nearly tripling its length, Naruto deflected her blow as his short sword flipped around in his hand like a make shift kunai his finger wrapping in the small metal loop that dangled its blue tassel, The moment her sword veered off its course Naruto's Katana made an arcing sweep to her neck.

Instead of just blocking Sakura twisted her neck and held her sword allowing the blast of air that followed to graze across the side of her neck. However the moment she blocked she realized her near fatal mistake. Naruto had a clear cut shot at her heart.

Naruto's short sword darted towards her chest with an agonizing speed, Sakura could only wait for the fatal blow or Tayuya's dismissal but her body seemed to instinctively move the short sword twisted against the cloth as it flipped around in her hand the tip pointed towards her body her chakra flowing into the blade as it lengthened, Then to her amazement glowed as a branch sprouted from the sword covering her chest.

_**"Shannaro, Keep you head straight before you kill us both." **_ Inner Sakura shouted as she guided Sakura's feet into a lions crouch and a leg swept out forcing Naruto to put distance between them as she straightened out her swords the free short sword struggled to keep inside her hand as the realization of just how tired her body was she suddenly watched the clone disappeared as Tayuya lowered her flute.

"Oi, Forehead fuck! That's all I can last for and seems so yourself. That was half the speed I saw him using." She said as she tucked her flute into her pocket and leaned against the tree, her face was flush and her eyes sagged she had wasted much of her chakra just concentrating on keeping the flow and getting used to having it back.

Sakura nodded her head as she walked off the lake. _"So you've been controlling me." _Sakura asked her inner self finally able to relax her mind.

_**"Well duh, I'm a Samurai a Kenjutsu master." **_

Sakura slumped her head for her stupidity, she should have known her inner self would subconsciously be able to help her after all she could really annoy her inside her head why couldn't she control her body when wielding swords.

--

Naruto leapt from branch to branch trying to keep with Jiraiya speed as they flew threw the forests, His feet and wrists ached his muscles were sore they had been traveling since well before sunrise at a very fast speed almost as if they were in a hurry to their destination. Jiraiya had promised something special to Naruto today yet, nothing seemed to come only more travel... silent travel at high speeds if Naruto knew any better he could swear they were on a mission or something.

"How much farther Ero-sennin we've been traveling well over 12 hours." Naruto said as he glanced at the shadows that reflected off the sun like a sun dial if his reading skills where anything he could safely say it was 4 in the after noon.

Jiraiya silently reached in his pack without even slowing down he pulled out a map making a change in direction. "Quit complaining brat we should be their by sunset."

Naruto slipped on his branch as his right hand caught another flipping him to another branch. "We need to take a break."

Jiraiya glanced over his shoulders casting Naruto a serious look. "Quit complaining or I won't tell you anything more about your wakizashi" His statement successfully silenced Naruto who had been pleading to know more about the two swords that had been passed down to him.

--

Sakura waited patiently on team sevens bridge in the fading sunset her eyes tracing the three names engraved on the bridge, It was kind of ironic that she was staring at the names once again reflecting through the memories of her team-mates so much like she always caught her sensei doing. If she could see herself now, back then she would have laughed in her own face. They had been through thick and thin, so many different things together they had fought off foe after foe and pushed their bodies to the brink with training and missions. But now she felt like an old person staring at a naive sense of recollection that a sentiment places brought forth to her mind. She never would have guess she would be the one to act like her sensei but looking at the names beside theirs showed he was actually just like them even if he never spoke of his old team. The names that rested beside theirs where the names of the previous troublemaking team that owned the bridge. Team Minato...

Slowly a silver haired figure walked to the bridge no longer wanting to pop out of no where and attempt to surprise his student, she had that look in her eye's that distant look of remembrance, something he often held where ever he looked. "Yo, Sakura all you need now is a copy of Icha Icha I can lone you mine." He said with a slight chuckle.

Normally the rosette would have attempted to slug her sensei but rather than get angry she let out a small laugh and turned her attention to her sensei. "And I'll just burn it"

Kakashi nodded his head; At least some things about his student would never change. "Sakura..." Kakashi said in a shaky voice as he leaned against the ending pole of the bridge. He swallowed the lump in his throat bracing himself to ask a question that he could ask no one else. "I... I need a favor, a real favor" He said shifting his gaze to the small blades of grass near his feet. He a Jounin sensei couldn't even look in his student's eyes for fear of ever regretting asking such a question.

Sakura tilted her head, It was unusual for Kakashi to be shy or intimidated around her of all people normally he was very school and unmoving was finding it hard to ask a simple favor, That's when she knew it wasn't going to be a simple favor, This was a favor that would only be able to be repaid with a favor of equal or greater proportions. "Ask away Kakashi-sensei"

Kakashi let out a sigh as he stole his voice putting it into a mono tone showing no emotions and closing his only visible eye inside he was screaming out his worry for his student, screaming out panic but he knew he could trust her with his life... and that was exactly what he was doing trusting her with his life. "I need you to ask for some vacation time... In Iwa"

Sakura's gaze suddenly shifted away from her sensei to the small creek trickling under the bridge, the gently flowing stream gave a shimmering reflection of her standing on the bridge. "Iwa, we are still very hostile, any leaf shinobi caught within their boarders would be instantly executed and probably used as an excuse for war... Hokage-sama would never approve." She said using a cold logical tone to point out the set guidelines that she knew Kakashi already knew.

Kakashi nodded his head. "Hai... But when a shinobi takes a vacation they do not have to report to the Hokage where they are going only that they are going on vacation and that they plan on holding up the standards required by any shinobi whether in activity or not." Kakashi responded pointing out the openings for his request.

Sakura bit her lip it was indeed a lot her sensei was asking her. It wasn't something she could easily brush off if she made a mistake after accepting such a request they could be killed and a war started... They could even be executed by Konohagakure for treason things with Iwa were on a razors edge to say the least Sakura let out a small sigh. "Will anyone else be coming?"

Kakashi nodded his head he could hear the debating in Sakura's tone, She was never one to rush into things she had a very level head. "Hai, Yuhi Kurenai" Once again his voice was mono toned carrying no emotion as if he was giving a verbal report to the Hokage herself.

Sakura nodded her head her fingers drumming a steady beat on the bridge rail. "Will their be any others."

Kakashi nodded his head. "Mitarashi Anko if she accepts"

Sakura nodded her head again not glancing at Kakashi. "Why did you pick me of all people to ask?"

Kakashi opened his eyes turning his gaze to Sakura for the first time since he asked the question. "Because I trust you with my life Sakura-san, your skills as a medic are second to only the Hokage herself even if you are young you are strong and smart."

Sakura turned her jade eyes to Kakashi meeting his cobalt eyes the silent moment spoke it all, He had her from the moment he asked but his words had sealed the deal. "I shall join you Kakashi-sensei tomorrow I will go and ask the Hokage for the vacation time I was saving up."

Kakashi bowed his head. "Thank You Sakura"

Sakura just shrugged her shoulders and let out a small sigh. "Bah, I can't let my sensei, the man I too trust with my life to walk off and die because he didn't have a medic on his team and sneezed in battle."

Kakashi bowed his head again as he turned to leave Sakura in her peaces. "See you tomorrow Sakura" he said in his normal voice but inside he was swelling with pride of his student.

--

Naruto shook the snow off his jacket, Jiraiya had mentioned nothing about going someplace cold if he had Naruto might have put on an added layer of clothing then again with the long as run they had he probably would have burned up, but still he was fucking freezing. It had been snowing for over 2 hours since they entered the northern part of Kiri that lingered on the boarder of Kumo, They had not been running so fast to make up time but rather they were trying to hit the very small gap in the two forces patrols.

Finally a snow covered abandoned village came through, It had been abandoned for several years that much Naruto was positive, It looked like a fire had raged threw the village long before he was born even. But with the weather of both the lighting country and Mist country the forest was attempting to reclaim its territory at a much faster pace.

Jiraiya exhaled a sigh as they walked down a grass street. "This... Is the place your wakazashi was born."

Naruto's eyes glanced around, why had Jiraiya taken him to such a place? Why did he not just tell Naruto instead of making him run all day? Was their something special about this place more than just his sword?

Jiraiya could feel the questions flowing off his student as they walked towards a temple in the center of the village. "This is... This is the Uzumaki village... The clan of the whirlpool."

Naruto's eye immediately fixed on the back of Jiraiya. Was his Ero-sennin insinuating that his last name was actually his last name, not some random name? He was indeed an orphan but this village if he was any judge was a village destroyed before he was born.

They walked closer to the only building untouched by the fire, the alter of water and wind, the alter of the whirlpool clan. He could see the line where the fire seemed to have been halted most likely by powerful sution techniques.

Jiraiya spoke again as they ascended the stairs into the temple. "This place... Was where your mother lived."

Naruto was silent his mind screaming out a million questions the major was if Jiraiya had infact known his parents.

Jiraiya sighed again as he came to rest at the alter and made a small prayer for the ancestors of the village. "Yes, Naruto I knew your mother" He said in a serious tone lacking his perverted humor he normally used.

Naruto eyes widen as he turned to Jiraiya who just motioned him to make a prayer before they talked.

Naruto did as Jiraiya and offered a prayer to his ancestors as Jiraiya moved behind the alter. "Bring your wakizashi over here."

Naruto poofed his short sword into hand as he appeared beside Jiraiya, The old toad sage straightened himself up a little as he spoke again still in a serious tone. "That sword you hold Naruto is a unique sword, very special to the Uzumaki clan" He paused for a moment contemplating his words. "It is the sword carried by the water priestess... Your mother." Jiraiya places his hand over what appears to be an elaborate seal carved into the stone alter. "Naruto if you wish to know more about the Uzumaki tribe... Offer your blood to the alter with that blade... Offer the blood of a water descendent and she shall guide you down the path of your ancestors."

Naruto held up his right hand up over the alter offering his palm face up as Jiraiya then motioned for him to ram his short sword threw his hand and into the stone. Naruto eyes hardened for a moment as he braced himself for the pain as he drove the blade threw his hand and into the alter.

A blue haze almost like he was falling into a trance surrounded him. The haze blocked out his vision of Jiraiya he could hear the growling of Kyuubi in the back of his mind yet the haze didn't seem to be at all effected by the demon fox as it condensed at the hilt of his blade, The seal shining as his chakra filled blood seeped onto the seal with each drop the image grew sharper and shaper as the outline of a female became solid slowly taking on more and more appearance.

She had a pale silky skin that appeared to be very soft like velvet. Her fire red hair draped down and over her royal blue gown draped around her body held by a pendant that was clipped up above her right breast with the kanji for water inscribed on it, Along her arm where what appeared to be several silver bracelets but Naruto was still to fixed on her face, something deep inside him knew the figure appearing before him the woman that stood on top of the hilt of his sword like a cat standing on the top of a fence was his mother, _HIS _mother. Not some simple priestess or woman but his mother the mother he had searched all his life for, always wondering what happened to her.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open revealing a deep entrancing, mystifying and captivating pair of deep sapphire. It was as if staring into a whole world that lay beyond them.

The figure smirked at him it was a smirk of a proud mother. "You've grown so big Naruto-kun."

Naruto was dead silent for a long time, absorbing the sight of the woman that had given life to him as if the slightest vibration could destroy her image forever. "M-M-mommy"

The woman bent down her feet still balanced on the sword as she brushed a blonde lock out of his watering eyes she had an innocent smile on her face. "Yes, Mommy dear Naruto-kun."

Suddenly and unrepentantly with the nimbleness of a lynx she back flipped off the hilt of the sword and landed on her feet right beside Naruto, Within seconds she had her arms around him embracing him as he cried into her chest. "I'm sorry for leaving you alone, but I couldn't stay... But now I can be with you forever."

"Why? Why? Why mommy?"

Naruto's mother yanked his washizashi out of the stone alter "That my dear Naruto-kun is an answer I must give another time." she looked down at her son hugging him tightly. "For now you must return to your sensei."

Naruto looked up at his mother pleading with her to stay "Please don't leave me"

But she only shook her head. "I must go but I will always be with you my child watching over you..." She said placing the wakizashi in Naruto's hands. "Right here inside Suijin, Just think of me and call out my name and I shall come to you."

She brushed the hair out of Naruto eyes and kissed him on the forehead. "Farewell for now my child."

Naruto reached out to his fading mother. "Wait, what's your name?"

She smiled a fox like smile a smile that could only belong to an Uzumaki. "Kushina, Naruto and Kushina-chan will always love you." She whispered out as she disappeared.

The fog lifted as Naruto looked around to see Jiraiya in the distance sitting on a window ledge staring up at the moon and stars. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you till now, But I promised them both on my honor."

Naruto looked down wakizashi its blade still sticky with his blood this was his most treasured item, he once carried it with equal value of his head band but now... Now it meant so much more to him, this sword wasn't just a sword given to him by his teacher no it was the sword of his clan, the sword that held his mothers spirit.

Suddenly Jiraiya tossed the sheath of the wakizashi at Naruto. "That blade contains more than your mothers spirit Naruto, It contains the pride of the Uzumaki clan as well as the clans most valued and guarded secrets, Guard that sword with your life Naruto and wear it proudly."

Naruto caught the sheath and attached it to his hip, this wakizashi would never be sealed away again, He would let his mother see everything get go to see she would be at his side now.

_**(AN: Wow, This is probably only going to be like 10 chapter long arch, Meh, I hope you like how it's going because it's just getting started, Their is still so many more reveiling events comming,**_

_**Yes I though it nice to seal Kushina away in the sword... It's something new, Everyones making her dead or alive in some crazy unbelieveable way, A real mother would probably never accept the fact their son is dead... Least thats how my friends mom acts when her son died... Anyways I thought this was way more believeable, It wasn't because of the Kyuubi or anything but rather the compile of several things one being a heart condition with you should take note of that... I also thought it creative... If your wondering if you can get a close visual I modeled her off the greek and roman preistess but a closer replica would be the chick off Heavenly Sword... I was stuck at work and they wouldn't turn off the stuiped PS3 comercial so thats how her image was founded lol By the girl from Heavenly Sword.**_

_**Also for those that are wondering what the appearance of their swords are... Secretly... I'm still creating Sakuras's however I will be going into more detail of each sword later...You will get the full image of Sujin later when Jiraiya analizes it and Fujin later too, Sakura's well I went over them once but I may change them up, I applogize for not having a perfectined outline of them but I'm still comming up with Idea's**_

_**Basices, Sujin is Blue and Black**_

_**Fuijin is Green and Black**_

_**Sakura's swords**_

_**They change, Or are changing however, Chrimson and Blackish pink are their colors.**_

_**I'll make more comments and AN later for now I am tierd and I think you want this 2 chapter update up.)**_


	63. Arc III: Trouble in Iwa, Heritage found

Chapter 62

--

Tsunade the Hokage of Konoha sat behind her hardwood desk mulling over her students request form for vacation time.

Her eyes narrowed into the green irises of Haruno Sakura trying to read the expression on her face, trying to get solid proof to void the request. Sakura had gone beyond earning some vacation time and if Sakura was any normal kunoichi she might have not given it a second guess, however this was Haruno Sakura her apprentice the girl that was like a daughter and above that she was the student of Hatake Kakashi the same man that only a few days ago put in a request to use vacation time he had never even touched since the fall of the Yondaime Hokage.

The two of them never touched Vacation request slips as if they were a form of taboo.

However Tsunade had no excuse to void the request other than student and teacher wanted to take a vacation together, hardly a reason to give a counsel that sought out ever means to strip her of power.

Tsunade set down the papers on her desk, crossing her hands she leveled a professional intiminateding glare right at Sakura. "Tell me again the reason you want to take two weeks off."

Sakura didn't flinch an inch knowing if she made one mistake Tsunade would pounce on her like a lion on a fresh gazelle. "I have been training extremely hard these last few months and would like sometime outside the village, Maybe visit a few places Naruto's been too, Find out what he's been up too."

Tsunade nodded her head. "We can't send them messages so how do you expect to randomly find out where they are and surprise them."

Sakura shrugged her shoulders. "I really don't but I feel the time used would be a great means to relax myself and reestablish why I am training so hard, I've been cooped up inside this village for way to long."

Tsunade lowered her head in defeat, the case was rock solid from her point of view she couldn't even shake Sakura into slipping up as she reached across the table and slammed her approval stamp on the document before signing it. "Very well, Haruno Sakura you officially have two weeks vacation from the Konohagakure military core."

Sakura bowed her head but as she went to make her exit Tsunade eyes narrowed on her back. "I didn't dismiss you yet" Sakura spun around to meet her mentors look.

Tsunade made another sigh. "Off the record, you plan on going on a personal mission with Hatake don't you?"

Sakura nodded her head nervously as Tsunade glanced down at the paper she approved. "I just hope you know what you're doing... If you get killed you won't be honored like a shinobi."

Sakura tilted her gaze to the door. "What does it matter how we are buried...? What matters is how we lived Hokage-sama. We can be buried with the honors of royalty yet die full of regret and misery... I'd rather die and be buried in a nameless grave than ever abandon a friends plea for help and live with guilt."

Tsunade jaw clenched for a moment, She could see the determination in her students eyes there was no way she would ever be able to talk Sakura out of going where she was planning on going. "Kakashi certainly knows his words doesn't he?"

Sakura shook her head as she opened the door. "No, Naruto was the one that told and taught me the meaning of those words... He once told us he'd rather die as a curse to this village, rather die a demon than hurt a single one of his precious people."

Tsunade couldn't help but let her lip curl into a proud smirk, _"That boy, even when he's gone he still leaves an unchanging impression on people."_

Tsunade watched her students back slip behind the door praying it wouldn't be the last time she saw her student walk out that door but it was a solid reminder that they could run their own lives.

--

Naruto stared at the shimmering cleaned blade of Suijin he wanted to see his mother again desperately; he still had so many unanswered questions so many things to learn about her and about his clan about his father. Jiraiya sitting on the other side of the fire eating a nice cooked rabbit

Despite her words just call out her name while thinking of her wasn't so simple, she didn't just appear like she said she would. _"What am I doing wrong?"_

"Your doing nothing wrong dear" Said a soft female voice behind him, "I just need time to adjust to the sword and my new container. You must understand it is very hard to be sealed inside an alter then transferred to the blade of Suijin."

Naruto spun around to see his mothers deep blue eyes and warm smile. "Mommy"

Jiraiya tilted his head to the side. "Naruto, you okay? Did... you just call me mommy or something?" he asked from where he was eating his meal quietly for the first time in over a week when Naruto speaks and his only words chosen is 'Mommy'.

Kushina giggled slightly as she looked at the confused Jiraiya, "Hmm so Hentai-senpai is teaching you."

Naruto scratched his head. "Huh? You can't see her Ero-sennin."

Jiraiya shook his head as Kushina placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Naruto-kun dear, No one but you can see me not even hentai-senpai, I don't have enough strength yet to manifest in the material world." Naruto tilt his head with the question as Kushina smiles. "Just think your thoughts dear, I'm sure hentai-sempai won't think your crazy but others might look at you funny.'

Naruto smiled slightly. _"I don't care," _

Kushina looks up at the sky and around the area. "I know a nice place I used to go to when I was a little girl... Let us talk their, I'm sure you've got so many question."

Naruto nodded his head. "Ero-sennin I'm heading out."

Jiraiya nodded his head. "Fine, just be back in time to take your shift, you might be able to stay up all night but sadly I'm not a young as you are."

Naruto nodded vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

--

The full moon hung high over the lake as fire flies danced among the tall grass, A small wooden pier jetted out into the center of the lake at the end sat a woman with red hair her feet lightly tapping the water as it swirls around her, the small vortex of water rising only as high as her ankle.

"We used to play here together when we were younger."

The blonde that sat beside her looked up at his mother with a confused look. "You and who?"

Kushina smiled a small giggle escaping her lips. "Why me and your father of course, No one but our family knew this but we where childhood friends, I knew him long before I ever took the role of priestess."

Naruto nodded his head. "Who is he, how did you meet him?"

Kushina giggled slightly. "Hmm, Here I thought you would have guessed it by now." She said playfully messing up his blonde hair. "Who else in Konoha has blonde hair blue eyes and has something to do with a demon fox."

Naruto froze his eyes widen, It was true blonde hair and blue eyes outside of the Yamanaka clan was not very common, But only one blonde could have anything to do with the Kyuubi. "Y-Yondaime."

A smirk tugged at the corner of Kushina lips as she rubbed his hair making it an even more tangled mess. "Bingo" she said in a cheery tone however she didn't expect the tears she saw running down her sons face. "What's wrong dear?"

Naruto whipped his eyes, He wanted to know why, why he was chosen sure he was told it was because he was special, But why him. "Why, why did he choose me?"

Kushina frowned as she rubbed Naruto's back. "Because Naruto-kun, He loved us and he loved his village both were his family, He could not ask another family to sacrifice what he couldn't but alas he did not know how weak my heart had become when I gave birth to you, He didn't expect to leave you alone, He thought I would still be around for you."

His mother words truly didn't do much to ease the pain he had inside his heart but they did fill the void he had always felt his father the Yondaime did not give him up to live a miserable life, he had only did what any true Hokage and father had done something he could respect.

"You lived a miserable life didn't you Naruto-kun." She said in a sad almost tearful voice to which Naruto could only nod.

Kushina looked down at the water. "I was once told by my mother "All things of the past had to happen to lead to the present and future, you can not have ether without a past. If I had not taken up the life of a priestess after I thought your father died... I would have never met him again, you would never have been born and I wouldn't be sitting here talking with you now. The same can be said for you Naruto, if we were there for you. Would you truly have those that are precious to you? Would you truly have the things that make you, you and would you have been happy without them or the values you have now.""

Naruto looked down at the mirror image that reflected him in the water, He knew if he had a family if he wasn't cursed and thought of as a bane of existence... He would not be the man he was looking at, he would never have been on team seven and most of all he would never understand the true importance of precious people and his dream; He would have been shallower than he was he would probably be as arogant and self centered as the rest of the people in the village but the one he could not stand was... he wouldn't be able to connect with Sakura like he could now.

Kushina sighed as she let the air out of her lungs, "Never the less I am sorry for leaving you my son."

Naruto smiled slightly. "It's okay, but why did you go.'

Kushina placed her hand over her heart. "The process of giving birth to you and an injury I suffered long ago made my heart too weak to continue on... I fled to Suijin temple to have my spirit sealed away into the alter till such a time you would come and release me."

Naruto glanced at the short sword at his hip. "How did you know I'd be the one to come?"

Kushina smiled brightly. "Confidence in you, I knew from the moment I looked into your eyes, you would become a great man and lead a strong life... to do that you would need Suijin and my help."

Naruto looked to his mother, "So, Now you've merged to be one with Suijin."

Kushina nodded her head. "Hai, with the return of my powers to Suijin its powers have increased tremendously." She looked at Naruto with serious eyes. "The one who holds Suijin commands the clan and commands its power." She pointed to the sword. "Never let it fall into the wrong hands Naruto-kun. The future of our family, your clan rest in your hands"

Naruto nodded his head looking intensely at the short sword as Kushina crosses her legs and tilts her head back looking up at the sky giving Naruto a better look at the purple inked lines that adorn her cheek bone like the ancient markings of a wild clan.

"Mom, what's with those markings on your face?"

Kushina eyes sparkled before growing distant. "They are the marking of a priestess, they look like nothing special but in our clan to have even one line was a sign of power and respect." Her hand runs over the three stacked lines on her right cheek that mirror on her left. "However, I have six... because two are from being accepted as a water priestess but even before that time when I was a warrior I wielded Suijin... The sword had been dormant for nearly three decades till it returned for me to wield during the Great War that rampaged our clan."

Naruto smiled slightly as he nodded his head. "Can you tell me more about yourself?"

Kushina nodded. "Hai, but you shouldn't stay up so late, I'm sure hentai-sensei has much planned for you tomorrow and I wouldn't want you falling asleep while we are trying to meditate with Suijin."

Naruto tilted his head. "Meditate with my sword?"

Kushina nodded her head. "Hai, Suijin is not a typical sword, it stores chakra and converts normal chakra into water affinity chakra, Have you ever noticed that you don't feel drained when you uses its abilities"

Naruto nodded his head as his mother tapped the sword. "That's because, it uses the stored up chakra before it ever demands your own chakra. But like storage, the source must replenish the reserves at some point in time and the only way to do that is with meditation and putting the chakra in."

Naruto nodded his head. "How much can it hold?"

Kushina scratches her chin giving a deep thought. "No one's ever gone over the fifth seal in its whole lifetime of existence and that amount was equal to at least five Jounin's worth of chakra. However I believe the seal might have up to 100 or even an infinite amount, You see the sword condenses the chakra into such a pure concentrated form that it actually contains weight, The fifth seal makes it weight five times a much so the more the seal grows the more it weighs, You being a Jinnchurikin and naturally having a large supply of chakra... I can only imagine how far you could get it."

Naruto nods his head as hi mother smiles. "However another reason you need to meditate is so you can react and draw upon my skills further and better, the more chakra I have as well as the more in sync with the user I am, the stronger and better I become... It's said that if we have extremely good sync I can materialize as a real person for short periods of time."

Naruto blinks. "Wait, I feel you how are you not real."

Kushina sighs. "You truthfully feel me inside your mind... I do not exist outside the sword which your blood is signed too... Think of what you did at the alter as signing a summing contract except when you summon me it's into your mind instead of the physical world, In order to move me from your mind to the outside world however you need a strong focus the transition of projection from you mind to the world is quiet a skilled means.. If you where to make a mistake you could cause serious harm to my spirit or your mind..."

Naruto frowned slightly, He understood her point in order to bring her to the world like a summon he needed to be able to focus her power.

--

"3 o' clock east three incoming." Sakura radio over the radio to her team-mates as the sound of steel against steel shattered the air.

Sakura spun off her attackers into a free fall she wasted no time as she flicked her shurikens and landed on a nearby branch, Kakashi was quickly to her aid blocking other attackers' kunai just feet from Sakura.

However nether one of them noticed the silver haired ANBU to the side throwing a kunai until Sakura had just seconds to dodge as the kunai grazed her cheek drawing a thin line of blood.

Sakura wasted not time in drawing back from her engaged target and slamming her fist into the ground creating an earth shattering ripple in the ground as a crater formed she only could smirk at the reaction of the ANBU as the dust settled she stood in her crater with her swords crossed daring the next person to near her.

Even Sakura team-mates where in awe as Anko and Kurenai used the patrolling ANBU stunned reaction to take the offensive,

The silver haired ANBU quickly engaged Sakura her swords bent and swayed in odd directions yet amazingly the female ANBU dogged every blow with just seconds to spare, Sakura growled at her opponent, This one was as good as dodging as Kakashi with his sharingan activated but more at grace with the damnable thing.

Sakura crossed her swords as she narrowed her eyes with a sudden flash of pink a second Sakura stood before her, Ready to take on the ANBU,

"Sakura" Kakashi called out but the pink haired medics eyes lingered only on her target as the two Sakura attacked with an overwhelming tag team sync it was as if they were dancing with the devil. The seemed to bend and twist around each other swinging and trapping the ANBU as the blades slipped across her cheek the cursing under her breath became loud and loud.

Kakashi wanted to help his medical student yet as he rushed into the fight Anko grabbed his shoulder pointing at the distance. "More Incoming Twelve at least."

Kakashi bit his lip concealing his string of curses. _"Fuck, Fucking shit we won't outrun them again."_

"Kakashi-sensei" Sakura called out as she managed to kick her opponent into a tree and let Inner Sakura take over the fight for a few moments as she turned to her sensei. "Go"

Kakashi blinked but she remained steadfast in her place. "Now! Go Now!"

"Sakura..."

Sakura eyes seemed to sparkle at him as she ignored the ANBU in the background dealing with her inner self. "Kakashi-sensei we don't have time to argue, More are on the way and if I'm correct we took this mission to save Rin, You left a comrade behind a long time ago... Now its time for you to pick her up... Return her to where she belongs... Forget about me and go I can hold them off till then." She said in a solid voice.

Kakashi just looked at his student for a few extra second as he turned his back to leap away he whispered out to her. "Thank You Sakura-chan... You don't know how much this means to me... I'm sorry."

Sakura smiled slightly. "Don't be, If it helps you any... I'm poisoned; I wouldn't make it much longer anyways... It's as Kenji-sama used to say... Sacrifice the dying before the living... Now go."

Within an instant the three Jounin were gone leaving only Sakura too the ANBU. "Now, Lets dance just you and me till your buddies come."

The ANBU only responded with a grunt as she charged at Sakura, Inner Sakura getting in the path as she swings her sword with all her strength forcing the ANBU to duck where Sakura thrust in from under Inner Sakura leg as steel bounces of steel. "You should have known by now... That's not the way to block me." The blade bends slightly impaling the ANBU right in the lung as Inner Sakura slammed her sword down on the ANBU cutting across the woman's chest.

**"Well that was easy... But why did you lie to Kakashi-sensei."** Inner Sakura asked as the ANBU lay twitching on the ground.

Sakura let out a sharp painful breath. "I didn't lye... Exactly we are poisoned... But He'd never make it to Iwa to save her and..." Sakura hand clenched her sword. "And it's as he said... He can't live in the past anymore... She's the only way he can escape it we won't fail such a task."

Inner Sakura nods as she smiles at Sakura confidence. **"Took you long enough to figure it out"**

Sakura nodded her head. "Hai... It wasn't the ability to over come something... But what was lost that day."

Inner Sakura smiled. **"Self confidence."**

Inner Sakura tossed Sakura the sword with a pink flash a swirl of chakra engulfed her for only seconds as she reappeared wearing a loose fitting pair of pink and white kimono her hands holding two clever like swords with chains at the end of it two talisman in kanji form. Her hair was long and silky as it flowed in the small breeze her eyes were just a much deeper green but her physical appearance was surprisingly not much different from Sakura other than she had a much older look of a woman in her early twenties and a slightly larger and rounded chest. **"It's been a long time since." **She held up her swords as the Kanji pictographs on the chain shimmered for a moment one for heaven and the other for hell. **"I've gotten to play with them."**

Sakura could only smirk; she was ready for the ANBU that laid waiting in wait for her to make a move. If she was going out... She wasn't going to go down without taking a good amount of them down.

Sakura closed her eyes focusing her mind on the very swords she was afraid of long before, Tayuya had helped her learn one thing important about her swords... To trust them trust them with her life and they would keep it safe... The moment she opened her eyes she noticed she was dodging at least six ANBU. Suddenly her hand glowed as if she was going to use her super strength but instead she listened to the call of her katana brushing her hand across it, a large arch of chakra tore out from the blade.

--

Kakashi winced as he felt a ripple of chakra in the air followed by a trembling vibration... he kept his eyes focused on Iwa despite every trembling call in his body to run to her aid, It was suicide for them to take on three teams yet along on the outskirts of the village but abandoning his student... he couldn't do such a thing.

As Kakashi turned to return to Sakura side, Anko and Kurenai grappled him. "Kakashi-san, you can't." Kurenai said as Anko nodded.

"She's Right baka, if you rush after her then the sacrifice she made will be for nothing, don't throw your life away just because you want to follow her into death."

Kakashi bit his trembling lip as he fist hit the ground with thud. _"Dam it...Kami dam it, I shouldn't have left her."_

Kurenai picked Kakashi up. "Now let's get to Rin and free her... She knew the cost when she took your request we all did... Now let's complete our mission."

Kakashi nodded his head.

--

A woman in her late twenties with long sandy brown hair and earthy brown eyes one covered with a patch stares down at the picture of a girl maybe around 10 with silver hair and blue eyes. "Ayame-chan made ANBU at the age of ten." She said proudly as she turned her attention back to the three figures sitting on her couch.

The third figure stared at the picture perplexed. "Who's the father?" He asked his mind was curious of just who Rin had met, if she had moved on... There were no signs of a male living in the house and yet there had to be a father to have a child.

Rin shook her head. "I don't know... I was pregnant with her before I came to this village."

Kakashi took a deep breath as he looked at his former team-mate. "Ri-" Kakashi stumbled for a moment before recovering. "Kiri, do you remember anything about a village named Konohagakure."

Rin eyes hardened for a moment. "That spawn of the devil village, of course I know of it. Why?"

The three figures flinched for moments before the genjutsued Kurenai stood up using the opportunity to place her hand on Rin's other shoulder so both she and Kakashi had her held down. "Easy now, we just heard you came from their." She said while flipping threw hand seals behind Rin's back. "Think hard, Very hard do you remember anything." She said as she channeled a small yet consistent flow of chakra into Rin.

For a moment Rin's eyes glazed over into a distant almost unconscious gaze as they rolled into the back of her head and her body fell limp. "When she wakes up the seal should be broken."

Kakashi nods as he glances at the pictures. "But... Was it right...? She has a life here."

Anko glares. "Some life, they fucking brain washed her... Sure she has a wonderful daughter and a nice home but the Rin I know would be unhappy here."

Kakashi sighed as he looked down at his former team-mate. _"I hope... This was the right choice... For Sakura's sake."_

--

_**(AN: ... I know Kakashi's Reaction is well... Not Kakashi but I just could not do it right and it was the closest... Yes Rin has a daughter and if you can't figure things out... Your more of a baka then I though... Next chapter... Not so Sakura friendly but Hey their is a wonderful Naru/Saku moment... Really sweet lol... That's all for todays special I'm off to get some sleep... Sleep needed...And Ramen...mmmmmm maybe some spagetto's as well. Lets get these up so you can read them.**_

_**This is a testing beta... As I look over it I can still see some errors but Meh, Spelling seems right and thats good... Somehow Out of the 8 I select almost no one that can beta is online when I am online lol.)**_


	64. Arc III: Seal, Ayame, Deja Vu

Chapter 63

--

Ayame glared at the silver fox before her. "Suzu Finish her." The girl barked at her companion as she held bleeding chest.

The fox only shook her head. **"I can not do that Ayame-sama."**

Ayame glared as she let out another cough of blood. "Why the hell not she's the enemy?"

Suzu turned her attention to the bushes. "I know you're there... I'll make a deal with you... heal my friend... And I'll spare your masters life."

Suddenly the bushes shifted as Juno emerges from the bushes with Naka at her side, the sapphire blue eyes of the artic fox narrow on the silver fox. **"Suzu... Neh?"** Suzu nodded her head. **"Why should we help you...? It is clear we out number... and out class you."**

Suzu tail swished back and forth as her silver eyes narrowed on Juno. **"Because... If you don't... I'll kill the girl."**

Naka let out a sigh as he glanced between the four girls... **"Must we fight?"**

Juno, Suzu and the quickly dying Ayame growled at the autumn fox but his tail only swished from side to side as he sat on the ground. **"None of us are enemies... Ayame-sama smells like a mix of Kakashi-sama and another girl Juno-chan she is not our enemy despite what she's done to Sakura-sama... As for Suzu-san... She only fights for Ayame-sama please just heal the girl so we can go someplace safe to talk... More of her friends are coming in... It would be annoying to take them on."**

Juno growled but never the less listened to Naka as Suzu and Ayame stared at the artic fox with wary eyes. Naka slowly approached the Unconscious blood covered Sakura the twelve ANBU around her all dead six of them burned to a crisp. **"I warn you now Suzu-sama... Touch Sakura-sama and you will not only suffer our wrath... but the wrath of Kyuubi no Kitsune."**

Suzu held her ground. **"I don't care..."**

Juno turned her head as she finished healing Ayame who had fallen unconscious. **"She'll live but she too needs rest, Let us go someplace safe."**

--

The room was dark and quiet, motionless with out a sound as two foxes laid on the bottom of the bed sleeping in shifts. The pink haired teen stirred awake from her slumber caused by chakra exhaustion.

Her first instinct was the freak out but she found herself bound? How did she get bound? But the greater question was how was she still alive all she could remember was a blinding blue light screeching out of her blade... It was so loud yet... So quiet and peaceful almost like time stood still for her, then she blacked out... Now where was she?

A dark voice seemed to loom over her. "So you're awake." The man said in a husky wanting voice, He had no good intentions that much she could tell but she couldn't move, She tried to scream but the cloth in her mouth gagged her cries.

"Your foxes where quiet annoying to get past" said the voice as he strolled over to the side of the bed his rough fingers stroked her cheek. "Who would have thought? Konoha sure has some of the prettiest looking whores." His voice grew harsher with each passing word as he gripped her chin tightly yanking her face to meet his gaze. "But I guess if Ayame-chan won't give me what I want... I can take it from you." His hand drifted down her body. "No one would care what happened to a little leaf bitch."

Sakura felt panic well up from inside her, why was she always the target of lust? Why couldn't she just save herself for the person she loved like she always wanted to do? As the fabric tore away only one thought lingered on her frantic mind. _"You... failed Naruto... Not even you can protect me all the time... I'm sorry... I'm still worthless." _She thought as the man stripped her, time slowly ticked away like the crucial seconds that ticked away to her death accept... this time she wasn't dying... no she would live but she would suffer a fate that was worse than dying. Naruto had failed her he failed to protect her form her fears.

Sakura tried to scream out one more time in protest, one more time in what would seem like it was in vain... But something seemed to shine on her neck a small yet elaborate seal on the bend of her neck. As the man descended down on her the seal seemed to spring loose motivated by her cry as Sakura was plunged into a pure white abyss.

Her eyes frantically shot around looking around, as her body turned about she saw what she expected to never see at that moment... the back of a blonde head... It's messy yet naturally thick and spiked hair began to turn around as her jade eyes met sapphire eyes.

"Ne, Sakura-chan?" He said with a mood breaking smile, Sakura could never cry when he pulled out that happy tone with the fox smile he wore on his face... something about it was always so comforting, always taking her away from the pain and misery she felt. "Why do you cry?"

Sakura arms leapt out at her love as she hugged him tightly. "Naruto-kun." She sobbed into his bare chest ignoring the state they where in all she could think about was the comforting aura he always had about him, the warmth he seemed to give him, The way he was always there... always there even when she was miles away.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her with a slight smile as he rubbed her back whispering softly in her ear. "It's okay Sakura-chan... I promised you didn't I... You should know... I always keep my promises."

Sakura nodded her head as she buried her tears into his chest. "Always"

Naruto kissed her forehead and lifted her chin. "Then don't you cry my cherry angel"

Within seconds Sakura found herself smashing her lips against his wanting nothing more than to prove that he was real, that such a man could exist that she wasn't going insane... How had she over looked him... How could she have ever overlooked him for Sasuke? Sakura didn't know but fuck she didn't care she just wanted him only him at the moment. "I love you Naruto-kun." She whispered softly to him as she broke the kiss.

Naruto face curved into a lip splitting smile. "I love you too Sakura-chan... But you should return... It's time for you to return." His words brought a pang of sadness and remembrance... In the few moments she had completely forgotten what had been transpiring prior to arriving... All she had wanted was to be in his arms... forever.

Slowly he began to fade leaving her in a white light as the light died down the room reappeared with a glow to it as it began to grow darker and darker she could see the surprised, horrified and extremely pissed expressions written on the man's face.

But the expressions didn't last long as another noise filled the room and his eyes bulged out of his head with shock, a blue crackling noise and the ring of the jutsu name hit her ears. **"Raikiri"**

A silver haired man stood behind the figure as the body fell over he tossed it to the ground... Sakura recognized that figure she knew that man, it was her sensei it was Hatake Kakashi

Slowly she became aware of the figures around her the voices started bombarding her like explosive tags.

"Sakura"

"Are you okay?"

"Sakura, Sakura"

"Did he hurt you?"

"SAKURA!"

Sakura shook her head clearing her mind of the fog still lingering from her vision of Naruto.

"Shut up" Sakura shouted out as her voice filled the air as well as her head slowly she regained her bearings.

Kakashi kicked the lump of the man on the ground as he turned his gaze back to his student he noticed a seal on her neck straining to fade back to a black ink and disappear into her skin. "When did you get a tattoo?" he wasn't dumb, he knew it was a seal but from the expression on his students face the spaced out zoned look she certainly hadn't been expecting whatever to happen to happen.

Sakura grabbed her neck as a sense of feeling returned to her, It wasn't painful but it was nether comforting it was as if the seal was reminding her that it existed one thought ran threw her mind and out of her mouth. "Naruto-kun."

The girls at her side all had confused looks on their face including the silver haired ANBU girl till Kakashi strolled over to her side and began to clear them away. "Another time; Rin, Ayame... What do we do with that guy...? I would prefer to destroy him but I'm still undercover all of us are." he said pointing out Anko and Kurenai.

The sliver haired girl stared at the dead corpses of the man she had loved... She had seen his assault... she had heard the rumors... She wasn't dumb she was ANBU her world was spinning around her fast. First she returns home two too strangers sitting in her mothers living room, then she sees the Copy nin of Konoha sitting with her mother in arms and she didn't appear to be in any struggle. Comes back home to find her beloved boyfriend trying to rape the captured leaf Nin. "I...I'll dispose of the body." she responded in a cracked voice but she needed closure she needed to see his body burned and she had to be the one to do it.

--

Tsunade stared at the status report... To say she was pissed would be an understatement... But she was also happy to have Konoha finally recover a ninja that had been missing for 13 years as well as gained Iwa's Silvered Moon Assassin.

The three sharingan implanted ninja stood in the room, Anko, Kurenai and Sakura all gone ordered to report back later for a proper scolding but obviously the Hokage had a much more important matter, A human only has two eyes, yet here stood three sharingan implanted ninja all gaining the sharingan from the deceased shinobi, Uchiha Obito.

"So let me get this straight... When Obito died, He gave his right eye to Kakashi and his left to Rin, as according to his final wishes on the battlefield logged in our records." She pointed out professionally, Tsunade then turned her gaze to Ayame as she crossed her fingers. "This brings me to the question of how you gained the sharingan... You don't have your eyes concealed and they look normal to me."

Rin bowed her head as the Hokage turned her gaze to her. "I can explain that... It's a quiet complex matter, you see." Rin lifted the patch over her eye to reveal the active sharingan mangekyo forum. "It's a very complex matter, when Obito gave me his eye... I kept my old eye incase I managed to destroy the other one or the sharingan went defective... Unlike Kakashi-kun my eye wasn't destroyed... However when Ayame was twelve she went on a mission in which she took a kunai to her eye, instinctively as a mother... I plucked out my sharingan eye and gave it to her and replaced my eye. The problem was when I re-inserted my eye the sharingan reformed, I don't understand because genetically I am not an Uchiha yet I had the ability to turn it on and off like a normal Uchiha... I even had the Mangekyo sharingan permanently transfixed when I activated it... So I tried a small experiment since both where now Sharingan eyes... I switched eye's with my daughter to find out she could do the same thing, Her eye's appear normal because she has my... defective eye I am too afraid to run the risk of damaging her eye's if I keep trading them out."

Tsunade nodded her head even the small experiment was a great risk to the optic nerve of their eyes. "I see, well... This is certainly a trick matter... Iwa has marked you both as Missing nin's and are sure to try and come after our heads never the less out doubt the counsel will abandon two fully developed sharingan eyes too another country and risk loosing the last one they have."

Her eyes traced to her sake door. "For now Konoha will give you asylum until I can clear it with the counsel of Konoha... I'm afraid I can not do much more with our country so close to another great war with Iwa."

Rin nodded her head as she lowered her eye patch. "Hai, I understand Hokage-sama but do you mind if we stay with Kakashi-kun."

Tsunade shook her head. "No you're free to move around to any civilian accessible zone in Konohagakure." She turned her gaze to Kakashi. "You're dismissed until 1800 I need time to decide what the hell to do with you and the other three."

Kakashi nodded his head as he disappeared with his daughter and Rin the moment they were gone Tsunade yanked out her sake. _"What a fucking day."_

--

Sakura stood in her long door mirror as she stared at the spot on her neck where the seal had rested; she managed to brush of the attack of Ayame's boyfriend with an easy mind, Sure she was now even more paranoid but the parting gift Naruto had left with her managed to keep her fears and worries fully suppressed. Though she didn't know if the seal still worked and she didn't have an intention to find out.

Sakura turned her gaze to the sleeping artic fox cuddled with the eight month old foxes, the litter of seven of four girls and three boys had already begun to learn how to speak. Their father resting up for his big journey to find Naruto among the wave country.

The knock on the front door was all but expected to Sakura; Yamanaka Ino had been demanding to hang out with her more since her shifts at the hospital lessened.

Sakura ran her hand threw the back of her hair before walking over to the front door. "Coming Ino-pig."

--

The dimmed candle lit room reeked with the scent of stall sweet and the dimming noise of panting that slowly lessened as the muscle bulging figure laid sprawled on his back staring up at the small picture of team ten tapped on the ceiling.

Akimachi Choji had spent one whole year completely isolated from his friends with the exception of the few days he had come out for the rare missions, His father had arranged and managed everything for him, food, water, sleep even his workout schedule, He was only allowed to show himself under hedge or when it was the darkest of night and he could not be spotted.

Several times he had protested to the highest of his abilities, He missed his team-mates he missed Shikamaru, but most of all he missed the bouncing bust blonde, He wondered how much they had changed how much they had grown.

To say Choji had changed was nothing but the truth... Gone was the fat blobby man that had to struggled when concealing himself for now was a man that was almost pure muscle, his body was covered with the dense protein.

Choji hand reached out for a handful of vitamin enriched dried meat chunks and scarffed down the substance in a blink of an eye, His father stated that if he could manage to fulfill the first stage steps of the scroll he could finally come out into the public eye.

"Just 2,500 more." Choji told himself as he got on two fingers and began counting off his pushups in a hand stance. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5."

--

"Check" was the voice of one Nara Shikamaru.

The click of a chessboard rattled the air. "Check" Said a second Shikamaru.

The genius boy had put every ounce of thought into thought into his last move and yet... The clone... The stupid clone... Or well extremely smart Shikamaru clone that was creating the biggest headache of his lifetime was matching his every move.

"Oi, Bum, Hokage-sama said for you to escort me around not play chess with yourself for the last 13 hours, I want to go out." Shouted an aggravated sand Nin.

Shikamaru tilted his head and crossed his fingers. **"Kage Bunshin no jutsu." ** A clone poofed into existence beside him and took his place at the chess board. "Troublesome woman."

Temari tapped her foot in aggravation; two of the loser was enough but now three. "Let's just go or I'll have to tell Garra-sama you where peeking on me in the baths."

Shikamaru eyes widen as his face paled. "I, I never."

Tamari smirked. "But he' doesn't know that."

"Troublesome" Shikamaru responded, Temari was even more troublesome than his clone in a chess match, He just couldn't beat her she was cheep, evil and most of all sadistic with threats of her overprotective brother she could make him do anything.

--

The wind blew gently in a slight breeze over the grassy fields just below the Hokage monument where Ino and Sakura laid exchanging horror stories of the Godaime Hokage's training methods.

"Then she freaking threw the scalpel at me." Ino chided out as Sakura giggled, Her eyes drifting to the sun, oh had it been a long time since she let herself open to such a level as she remembered a another story to top Ino's she couldn't help but think of all the times Naruto was at her side, reading scrolls next to her, letting her lean against him when she read herself asleep.

"Hey, Ino-chan." Sakura said in a distant dreamy voice.

"Yeah Sakura."

"When did we become so obsessed about Sasuke we failed to notice the little things people did around us."

Ino blonde brows twitched, Sakura was asking a serious question one she couldn't quiet place her finger on, Just when had they started their rivalry when did they actually stop seeing the world that was around them... Just when did they become bitter rivals over close friends. "I don't know Sakura but I'm ashamed it happened."

Sakura nodded her head as she rolled onto her stomach staring up at the Hokage monument. "You really think Naruto could get his face carved up there."

Ino was slightly speechless as the next question but her intuition picked up Sakura's clues faster than her brain could process a snippy response to poke fun at her friend. "Probably, He's quiet a genius at being unpredictable but I think the one thing he will make for sure is Hokage."

Sakura nodded her head as she let out a sigh. "I wonder what he's doing."

"Probably fucking some whore." Said a third female voice known to them as none other than Tayuya.

Sakura sneered at the red head she always had the perfect timing to destroy something special, this time it was her bonding time with Ino, Something they rarely got to ever do. "Flute-bitch what you want."

Tayuya smirked at Sakura's insult. "Not bad forehead fuck, your getting quiet a mouth to match that gigantic forehead."

Ino eyes nearly bulged out of her head as Sakura just casually rolled her eyes flipping Tayuya off and smirking. "Why don't you go fuck yourself with that little flute, It's bigger than any man you'll ever get."

The red head's grin only widen as she leapt in for a lethal blow. "Oh, Is that so... I remember Naru-kun being so much bigger when he fucked me that night on his bed."

Sakura growled in a low threatening tone. "Psh keep dreaming Virgie."

Tayuya flicked Sakura's forehead. "Your one to talk, Your a Virgie yourself."

Sakura eye's danced with a deadly flame ready to yank out her kunai and stab Tayuya, She probably would have tried had Ino not jumped in the way. "Look whoever you are, Leave Sakura-chan alone... Or I'll kick your ass."

The simple outburst from Ino surprised both Ino and Sakura as a fond memory flashed threw their heads.

--

A pink haired girl curled into the fetal position desperately trying to protect a small flower she had picked out for a boy she had a crush on.

"Forehead girl, forehead girl,"

"Look at how big that ridiculous forehead you could draw all of Konoha on It." said another.

"And that ugly pink hair, what is she trying to be a stick of gum."

"Like someone would ever love a girl with a huge forehead and pink hair, you're a freak, a monster." Said another as the older of the girls kicked Sakura trying to get to the flower she was protecting, Knocking Sakura over into the dirt as her foot came down crushing the flower she had desesperatly trying to protect.

With the flower crushed the crowd set their gaze on the pink haired girl when suddenly a blonde girl jumped in front of Sakura. "Leave Haru-san alone." She said as she glared at them.

"What you going to do about it Yamanka-pig." Shot the oldest, Ino charged her swinging her arms around wildly as her managed to land a punch at the girl causing her to fall over and scrape her knee. With the leader gone the rest fled in fear.

--

Ino tilted her head as she raised an eyebrow to Sakura. "Who was that flower for?"

Sakura completely forgot about the flower when Ino had introduced herself, why was she protecting it? Suddenly the memory of seeing a boy crying on the docks earlier picked at her mind. "It's been so long... I know it was a boy... I wanted to get it for him because he was sad and said my forehead looked pretty."

Ino beamed Sakura a smile. "Maybe, we should try to remember who it was."

Sakura nodded her head ignoring Tayuya who could only frown and disappear nether girl noticing the sad left out look in her eyes. _"I don't belong here... Why did you convince me to stay Naru-kun?"_

The two girls ranted on about their memories as Tayuya faded from the dream, returning to her perch on top of the Yondaime's Head where she could do nothing but watch the two girls chatter mindlessly, joyfully.

"Why? Why can't I ever be loved." she whispered out softly as her voice was torn away in the soft wind.

The only real friend she had ever made in Konoha was one Uzumaki Naruto and from what she could see the boy was completely hated except by a select few, even in this bright happy place they still lingered in the shadows... This village to her was cruel, crueler than Orochimaru's lair could ever be. This village showed you what you couldn't have every second, as were in the lair only darkness and undesirable people were their.

Tayuya let her legs dangle of the brow of the Yondaime as she kept her gaze on the pink haired girl and blonde chattering with a laugh as they walked away she couldn't help but let out a tear no matter how hard she fought back her feelings they only served to remind her that even she too was mortal with emotions of a normal person.

"Why does everyone hate me?" Tayuya asked a little louder than she would have liked, nearly jumping out of her skin as a voice from behind her responded.

"No one hates you, they just misunderstand you." Said the voice as Tayuya spun around to slaughter the figure she noticed it was one of Naruto's special people he would often talk about, the man with a large horizontal scar across his nose... Iruka something she kept trying to remember his name but she could not, so she substituted for what she could. "Scar-fuck what are you doing here?"

Iruka tilted his head in confusion before he realized she was referring to him, he decided to do the exact same thing he did with Naruto almost 7 years ago. He sat down beside her and corrected her knowledge of his name. "Names Umino Iruka and you little lady suck at remembering names don't you."

Tayuya's eye twitched slightly as she sighed and accepted defeat, something about this man told her he was liable too. "Hai, Iruka-san."

Iruka blushed slightly, "Please, Please call me Iruka or Iruka-sensei as so many do."

Tayuya nodded her head tipping it back to the sky. "You're Naruto's friend aren't you?'

Iruka nodded his head. "Hai, did you know I meet Naruto for the first time up here?"

Tayuya shook her head. "No, I didn't?"

Iruka chuckled giving off a warm feeling, "He couldn't remember my name either, it was right after the first day of school. He called me Muk-sensei."

Tayuya chuckled least she didn't completely destroy his name. "And?"

Iruka looked at the strange red head. "And, Well I did the same thing today... I sat down and talked with him... We instantly became friends and went out for ramen."

Tayuya frowned... Friends it's something she still had yet to obtain, she had gotten the freedom she gave up with Orochimaru but she had yet to gain any form of acceptance from this village.

"Tayuya, would you like to get some ramen?" Iruka asked breaking her from the thought.

Tayuya blinked several times. "How did you know my name?"

Iruka laughed. "Because, Naruto has told me about you several times, unlike you I don't suck at names."

Tayuya scowled but none the less accepted the free meal from the school teacher.

--

_**(AN: Okay, First off No it's not a Tayuya/Iruka pairing, Iruka is just being nice... I think everyone can tell what type of person Tayuya will be playing, Which will help later with a paring with a certain snake lady and the teacher... though not sure... Secondly.**_

_**Yes Even I notice their are still quite a few errors, I see them but I don't know how to fix them thus why I need good beta readers... I have five minutes left on my lunch break so I'm making this quick.**_

_**Ayame Hatake is actually around the whole young generations age of 14, I'll put up a birthday when I can actually think about it... But she is Kakashi and Rin Daughter but she is about as social as Sai locked in a room with Sasuke. **_

_**Yeah I know the Sakura... Moment was kind of rough but I don't like doing detailed situations and you understand the whole Naru/Saku moment... It would be the moment her heart actually accept Naruto and only Naruto... **_

_**-Cough- I know Tayuya has bad social skills she's supposed to suck at being social and doesn't understand that insults don't mix with making friends... A medium of Sai I decided to add... **_

_**Oh and as for Choji apperance... Think of Armstrong from full metal... He was my modeling Idea becaused I can truely See Choji pulling out some random technique and going this jutsu has been passed down the Akamichi generation for blah blah you get it right... Yes total rip off of Full metal but I just couldn't resist... anyways Things will start to change more entertainment and oh for those getting board... Have no fear you won't be board for long... That is all for my Authors Note... I guess I can say after reading over these chapters... I'm still in need of a good beta soooo send me and email Fanfiction has it... Well off to eat then go back to work...-sighs- I hate work.)**_


	65. Arc III: Crumbling Embraces

Chapter 64

--

Sakura and Ino walked down to the very pier from the memory. It was inside the market district, so many kids came to the small water way area.

A small pillar of smoke climbed into the sky from a figure on his back a blonde girl next to him.

"Then she freaked out over the spider." Shikamaru said, recalling some of the genin missions he had, had.

The blonde girl held her side as she laughed. "Gaara-kun's afraid of spiders too."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at Temari "The great Gaara, afraid of spiders... Yeah right."

Temari got right in Shikamaru's face glaring at him. "What, you calling me a liar."

Shikamaru remained motionless. His eyes narrowed. Keeping a stone cold face as he matched her stare, he placed his finger at the top of her chest and pushed her away. "I am"

Temari growled at the challenge and raised her fist to punch him when her left suddenly gave way, causing her to crash forward into him, her lips pressing into his.

The kiss was all that was needed to shatter the heart of one Yamanaka Ino, who did not care for the surprised look on their faces. First they where laughing, then they where kissing. It was all she needed to assume that she had lost her Shikamaru. As she bolted out of the area with tears streaming down her face, she completely ignored Sakura, darting off to where ever her feet would take her.

--

Sakura watched her best friend flee the scene of the kiss. Unlike Ino she had noticed it was a fumble into an accidental kiss, Shikamaru and Temari were just as surprised as Ino was. Sakura looked over to Ino's direction. It would be impossible for her to catch her friend and calm her down. Ino always took loosing someone very harshly. She wasn't over Sasuke like Sakura had been, but neither had she seen Sasuke's true colors. While Sakura stood there thinking of a means to calm her friend down, a simple "Troublesome" broke her from her thoughts.

Sakura looked to see a very sad, yet embarrassed Temari and a calm, but troubled looking Shikamaru. "Shikamaru you... you should go after her."

Shikamaru shook his head. "I think its best if the three of us stayed here."

Sakura tilted her head along with Temari, who was also confused. Didn't Shikamaru like Ino? "But..."

Shikamaru pointed over in Ino's general direction. "She's running to the only man that can help her right now. Trust me, with time she will be happy if we let her go... Though... I'm going to be in deep trouble later."

Temari still didn't understand. "I thought you liked her."

Shikamaru nodded his head. "I do... But... There is another that loves her too. He is better than I am when it comes to her... I'll find another."

--

Ino grabbed her head. What the hell did she hit, a tree? One moment she was running as fast as she could, The next she slammed into something green and brown, and what she thought was Choji but this was definitely not soft or bouncy. It hurt like hitting a brick wall.

"Ino-chan, You okay," Said the green blur as her world spun around her.

"Choji." Ino whispered out. As her vision cleared, what she saw put her in a state of even more shock. What she had run into was indeed Choji.

"Ino-chan, what's wrong?" Choji asked in an even more concerned voice as he realized the tears weren't coming because she ran into him.

"Shikakunandsandbitchareacouplei'velostshikakun," She cried out, at a million words a second.

Choji bent down, wiping away the fallen girl's tears and lifted her up. "What about Shikamaru and Temari?"

"Kissing," Ino cried out as she wrapped her arms around Choji burying her head into his shirt.

Choji just patted the back of his best friend and sighed. Only 10 minutes out of his house and he already had problems. "Don't worry Ino-chan, I'll make sure he regrets it, but why don't we go inside and have some lunch. My mom will make you some salad," he said with a warm smile that made Ino nod her head. His mom made a mean salad.

--

The three peeping toms sat on a tree branch overlooking a laughing Ino and Choji.

Shikamaru smiled slightly. "See, I told you" He said in a very depressed tone.

Sakura nodded as she placed her hand on Shikamaru's shoulder. "You were right. Sometimes it makes me wonder if you don't have foresight or something... I'll leave you alone now Shikamaru."

Sakura disappeared in a poof of smoke as Temari watched Shikamaru eyes tear up slightly. She wanted to insult the genius, but she wasn't that insensitive. It must have really hurt him to give up the woman he loved and it was all her stupid fault. "Come on Shikamaru, Hokage-sama had some papers for me, I need you to escort me to her office."

Shikamaru nodded giving a fleeting glace, which was caught by his ex chubby friend. It was almost like the passing of a torch, except this was no torch, it was one Yamanaka.

--

Ayame grumbled to herself as her fingers traced the razor sharp edge of her kunai. Her hands twitched for only a second and the kunai was gone, lodged into the tree behind her. She had trained herself to be the best, to be the strongest, to be the fastest. So that she could eliminate every obstacle in her way. Yet, she could not defeat her heart. She hated the loneliness that she felt without someone at her side. Sure her ex was a sick bastard and deserved to die... But he could protect her when she needed to be weak. He was their when she wanted to hide and cry, making sure no one came around her when she didn't want them around. He also helped make her into what she was today.

With him gone, She couldn't cry without worrying someone was around. It wasn't so bad, but she couldn't seem to feel emotions. No matter how hard she tried to express herself, she couldn't show it the right way. Kunai and jutsu were her only expressions, just like the Root ANBU pinned to the tree.

The ANBU melted away into a blob of ink as her Sharingan eye traced the tree line, toying with the ink using ANBU was almost fun. Almost enough to bring out a smile as she flicked a kunai at another one of his clones purposely missing and avoiding the real him.

"Tell. Me. Your. Name," she demanded flicking another kunai, only this time drawing blood.

The emotionless boy dropped from the trees, the small nick across his cheek bleeding. "I don't remember my name."

Ayame tilted her head, "ANBU-san not know his name."

Sai shook his head as he asked his. "Yours?"

Ayame couldn't help but smile slightly at his gesture. At least he understood the basics of conversation. She was positive he knew her name, but she would humor him. "Names Hatake Ayame, Ink-kun."

Ink tilted his head. "Ink-kun?"

Ayame giggled. "Hai, Ink-kun. Since you don't have a name, I will name you after your jutsu. It uses Ink, yes?"

Sai bit his lip. Was he really allowed to go that far into conversation? Danzo-sama said to only watch her to see if she was good enough to become part of his Root. She was definitely good enough. Sai did the next logical thing his mind could process. "I must go." he responded neither giving an answer to her question nor being impolite. He hated being rude.

Ayame nodded her head. "Hai, bye Ink-kun. You are fun to play with, maybe we can do it again sometime."

Sai vanished as Ayame leaned against the tree glaring at her kunai. _"Mother already warned me about them Root., She said they are led by a man named Danzo and that if they ever offer me too join them to shoot them down first chance without a glance... But they are so much like Ten-kun. Cold, Emotionless and strong."_

Ayame sighed and shrugged her shoulders, glancing at the return of her silver fox."And where have you been?"

Suzu only flinched. "The Chuunin Graduation party is beginning."

Ayame slumps her shoulders. _"We better not have Karaoke..."_

--

Sakura stood beside Tsuande with Shizune, on her right. This time she didn't stand on the stage to receive a reward. No, she was standing beside the hokage, ready to pass the aging woman the red medical strips for chuunin that have earned the right to join the ranks. Shizune stood ready with the chuunin vests.

Tsuande called her first. It was no surprise Kakashi's daughter made Konoha chuunin. She was an ANBU before she joined Konoha's ranks. Tsunade quickly handed over the vest to Rin and Kakashi who passed it on to their daughter with pride. Even with Kakashi's mask everyone could tell he held the smile of a father who was proud of his daughter.

Ayame wasted no time as she donned the vest, bowing traditionally and thanking the Hokage for the honor before moving aside with her parents behind her.

Tsunade handed out the vest left and right to the eagerly waiting chuunin, Sakura handed over the red strips for those worthy.

Now there only remained one. A young red-head girl who stood alone, but her eyes shined with a smile as her adopted father returned from shaking the hands of his former students and stood beside her. "Umino Tayuya, I proudly present you with Konoha rank of Chuunin." She passed the vest to Iruka, who placed it on her as Sakura fetched up the last red cloth, her fingers tracing the fabric. In the time the two had started training they had become close friends. Sure, the insults could fly like nothing, but Tayuya was Tayuya. She could still remember the first day she was approached by Tayuya to train her.

--

The wind was blowing gently as Sakura rebounded from the Naruto clone finally able to dispel it with a large blast of water from her sword, leaving her on her knees, blood dripping from her arms and chest. If Sakura was any normal kunoichi, she would be out of any future engagements for quite some time, but she was Haruno Sakura, a very skilled medic. Her hands flew into a blur, then started glowing green as she moved it over the wounds on her body, slowly healing them with her chakra, making them disappear as if they were never there.

Tayuya was amazed and perplexed. One thing they sadly always lacked in Orochimaru core were good medics. Kabuto was an excellent medic, but he was just one man and was never there when they needed him. He was Orochimaru's personal medic and she believed if they had medics like Sakura, the world would certainly be a far worse off place. Something she learned while in Konoha was that medics were one to a team, and unfortunately, her team had yet to pick up a medic.

So Tayuya steeled her nerve and whispered to Sakura under the green glow and hum of her chakra scalpel. "Make me a medic, forehead fuck."

Thus began Tayuya's path.

--

Sakura handed over the red cloth with a sense of pride and worth. This medic was not just any medic trained by neither Tsunade or the hospital. This medic was trained by her personally, and for such a value Tsunade actually was letting her hand over the red cloth to the red-head genjutsu wielder.

"Wear it with pride Tayuya-san," she said politely as Tayuya took the cloth and replaced the blue with red.

"Thanks Sakura-san," she replied and bowed to the crowd leaving Tsunade to dismiss the newly appointed chuunin and begin the celebration.

Hours passed quickly and Sakura kept herself busy admiring all her friends, celebrating and dancing. She could fondly remember the times when she once danced back before they returned with Kakashi to Konoha. Back when they were still team 7. It seemed like such a distant dream. Now her two years of chuunin were up and she was skilled enough to join Jounin or ANBU just like her sensei. The only thing that kept her from taking the evaluation test was the fact that she still waited for Naruto's return. She wanted to join the upper ranks at his side not before, not later.

Sakura was broken from her gaze at the liquid inside her punch by none other than Tayuya and Ayame's leading jounin, Anko Matarashi. "Heya brat," the snake mistress said with a rather polite tone.

Sakura broke from her fascination of her drink and turned her eyes on the purple haired woman. "Yes?"

Anko leaned against the wall. "I heard you denied the Jounin and ANBU evaluations for the second time."

Sakura nodded her head. "Hai, I'm not ready to take it."

Anko tilted her head. "I don't understand, You did an amazing job teaching my student medical ninjutsu. What are you lacking?"

Sakura leaned her head against the wall letting out a sigh from the slight buzz of the punch linned her cheeks. "My team-mates."

Anko shrugged her shoulders lighting up a cigarette next to Sakura, who only glared slightly, too moody to fight it. "What's the big deal about them brats."

Sakura opened her mouth to respond but instead, someone else answered Anko's question. "You just haven't been with your team long enough to understand Anko-san," Kakashi said slipping next to his student and patting her head. "When you truly go through thick and thin, hell and back... no matter how far apart you stand... You always wait for each other and never leave them behind."

Anko shrugged. She wasn't to used to the whole companionship; Ayame, Tayuya and her male student weren't the closest of people. They were all distant to each other and would probably turn on one another if needed. "Tch"

Kakashi sighed. He knew Anko's response was one of acceptance in defeat. "If you're really having trouble trying to bond with your team, use their interest they are all bound to each have one and boys wouldn't work Anko-san."

Anko took the tip and left Sakura's side, leaving the girl to smile gratefully at her sensei who only smiled back. "Don't mention it."

Sakura tipped back and gulped down the spiked punch in one swing before crushing and tossing away her cup. "I'm done here Kakashi-sensei, congratulations on Ayame-chan's graduation."

Kakashi placed his hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Before you go off to barricade yourself into Naruto's apartment for the night, mind taking a small walk? Ayame-chan's already off training and wants to be alone."

Sakura shrugged her shoulders. She trusted her sensei, even if she was drunk, she knew he wouldn't tug her around for nothing... Not on a bad night like tonight, a night that kept bringing up old memories of their team's finer times. With a sigh she let her sensei lead the way.

--

Kakashi took Sakura walking through the oldest section of Konoha, Stopping at a very run down house, a house Sakura immediately recognized as the same house that was in the background picture of her father. "Sensei is this...?"

Kakashi nodded his head. "Hai, Sakura this was the house you were born in. The Haruno clan head house."

Sakura swallowed the knot in her throat as she followed Kakashi into the crumbling structure. "Why are you bringing me here?"

Kakashi sighed. "Sakura. Your father wanted me to wait until you were much older and at least a year into the elite ranks of Konohagakure no sato but... I think you've waited long enough to receive his will."

Sakura tilted her head. If she wasn't drunk, she might have shouted, punched or cried her eyes out. But instead she settled on confusion. "Huh?"

Kakashi sighed as he lead Sakura into the master bed room and kicked over the bed revealing a ash covered loose floorboard. "Mah, I knew it would be here." He said with a slight confident tone as he pulled out a small box no bigger than half the width of his chest. "Sakura, may I present you with your father's personal information on your bloodline."

Sakura blinked. Why was she not given such things by her mother? Why was she only getting it now? "Why?"

Kakashi sighed. He wasn't exactly expecting the question or denying it would come to light. "Because Sakura, your mother was too broken up when he passed to hold it securely. I was worried it might have slipped into the wrong hands and used against Konohagakure... Your father's last wish was to never let it fall into the wrong hands even if it meant destroying and keeping it from you... So I stole it from your mother and hid it here... After a long talk with Tsunade and reviewing the reports of your skill we both decided to hand over his effects to you."

Sakura blinked but eventually took the box as Kakashi gave her another warning. "The box only opens at night time, shut it before dawn or it will be ruined."

Sakura nodded her head, "Thank you sensei."

Kakashi smiled as he walked out of the room. "Well that's my gift as thanks for returning Rin and Ayame to me... I hope you do your father proud Sakura-chan... you've made me a proud sensei."

Sakura blushed at the comment before sitting down on the floor letting the buzz of liquor slowly die away. _"Should I open it now or tomorrow."_

_**"Shannaro, You should open it now, I know that box. Open it, Open it, Open it."**_

Sakura shrugged her shoulders as she flipped open the box suddenly there was a blinding pink light as her inner self stood before her. _"Heeheeheeh,"_

Sakura eye's widened as she found herself no longer inside the abandoned charred house. Now she was in a field of Sakura trees, there where more Sakura trees than her eye could count. It was like a sea of pink petals, but directly over her she could see the strong white glow of the moon shining down on her lighting up the sea of petals. "Where am I?"

Inner Sakura stood before her with a smirk on her face. _**"You... Are in my domain, the place where I live."**_

Sakura clenched her fist. The way her inner self looked at her sent chills down her spine. It wasn't a friendly look, it was more predatory, more blood thirsty and dangerous than the Inner Sakura she knew. "Why am I here?" she asked, clearing away all traces of her sake buzz.

Inner Sakura smiled with venom in her voice, _**"You are here because tonight... Now... We fight for ownership of your body."**_

Sakura eyes narrowed. As Inner Sakura draws closer, shadows seemed to dance over the pink haired woman. "Ownership?"

Inner Sakura lifts an arm as the blade of her black katana with the kanji for death on it shimmered in the night light. **"Yes, Ownership... You see you are my vessel Haruno-san. You are my container but you are not my master. You will never fully control me... Up until you opened the box... I was sealed away inside your mind, inside this mindscape... Waiting till it was broken... Waiting till the day I could return to the world and live again. Up until the seal broke, I could only talk to you, guide you... But I could never control you."**

Sakura flinched slightly as the woman took a few steps forward.** "You see Sakura... We are and always have been... two different beings, two different personalities competing for your body."**

It didn't take long for Sakura to understand just what her Inner self was saying, She was saying the time had come for them to fight. "Very well Saku."

Inner Sakura smirked as she walked closer, the pretty, skimpy, white toga shimmering against the sea of Sakura petals. Sakura, however, stood her ground and faced her inner self. She refused to give up her body, - she still had to be at Naruto's side and help him return Sasuke.

"I'm not going to lose to you," she said rather confidently and foolishly did the only thing she could think of to stand up against her inner self. She charged in pumping chakra into her whole arm.

Inner Sakura however remained motionless, there seemed to be a dance in her eyes as Sakura's fist seemed to miss her. The pink haired girls eyes widened. How could she have missed? How could she have missed at such a close range, with a punch nonetheless. Sakura launched several furious blows but her Inner self remained still and Sakura kept missing.

Suddenly without warning or even an awareness of how she ended up against the tree. Looking up, she saw her Inner self with her foot extended out several yards away. Then it started to click in her mind... She wasn't missing, she just couldn't keep up... Her inner self was moving faster than she could even see or conceive.

Saku chuckled. _**"Now, Now you understand... This match is over... Your body... Is mine."**_

Sakura grunted as she pulled herself up from the tree her vision began to blur against the background of the Sakura petals. Just one hit from her innerself... It had nearly killed her. She was positive nearly half her ribs where broken and had major internal bleeding, and from the blood she was coughing up, a lung was also on the list.

Sakura didn't even see it as she found herself flying through the air again this time impacting the ground with a loud thud. _**"Pathetic... Here I might have been worried... I guess I can tell you... When I get out."**_ She appeared beside Sakura whispering in the kunoichi ear. **"I'm going to enjoy destroying Naruto-kun... I'll use him then force him to watch as I use your friends... oh I'll get so much fun out of your body... That is for sure... I'll be sure to make him watch as I fuck Sasuke-kun, Lee-kun, Kiba-kun. Actually, why not throw a little Kakashi-kun and Jiraiya-kun in there as well... Oh the fun I will have all at his expense."**

Something inside the pink kunoichi boiled away as her eye's flare with rebellion and protest "HELL NO you won't." She threw her broken arm out at Saku amazingly striking her first blow of the match, but the woman turned her head back with a smirk. **"What, you're going to stop me? You'll be trapped in here forever. No one will know the difference from you and me."**

Sakura growled as she bounced onto her feet, ignoring all injuries to her body as she clenched her fist so tight that blood began to leak out onto the ground. "No, No I won't... I'll crush you... This is my body and MY MIND." She cried out as the petals shifted suddenly a strange katana appeared in Sakura's hand, The girl didn't even pause or think; she just swung with all her strength and all her chakra. Her only goal was to destroy this abomination of herself. A blue wave of chakra arched from her sword expanding in size it screeched threw the air and struck Saku, The chakra exploded with the force of several dozen explosive tags, releasing such a bright light that the whole area became nothing but white as Sakura eye's scanned she could still see the shadow of Saku lingering but it seemed to drop to its knee's and howl out in pain.

As the light died down the bloody figure of Inner Sakura appeared on her knees, panting and grunting in pain, but the figure seemed almost smiling, happy for what had occurred. **"Teheeheeh... I guess you pass."**

Now Sakura was extremely confused. "Passed?"What the hell did her inner self mean. Pass? This was a fight, a fight over the control of her body of her life for those she cared about.

**"Yes, passed, silly little Haruno. Look in your hand."** She said forcing Sakura too look down. In her hand she held neither the sword of life nor death, but a sword that seemed to swirl with the two colors like yin and yang, but the kanji talisman at the bottom read Haruno Sakura... Then it clicked.

Sakura had decided to take her life into her own hands. She neither let herself nor anything control her

Inner Sakura rose bare handed. **"We are born free, and we die free but between life and death we have a path to walk, a line that some call fate... But there is no such thing as a destined fate... We control what we are Haruno-san... You might have regained your courage and self confidence while walking on the road... But until now you had yet to regain your own fate Haruno... The life, the path of Haruno Sakura."** Inner Sakura bowed her head. **"But now, now you are strong enough to take what I've been holding onto for you... The life of Haruno Sakura is yours and I am yours to command."**

Sakura didn't even have time to be shocked as the resulting exhaustion of depleted chakra began to consume her as her world turned black she heard Inner Sakura whispering one last line to her. **The move that jutsu you performed... It's name is Getsuga...Tenshoon. The Fang that pierces even the heavens."**

--

_**(AN: Hey, Hey, Hey Finally updated... Sorry it's been awhile again, This time it was my fault... Just been busy at work and all that... Yes I told you before couples come and go they aren't what they seem... Shikamaru and Ino did not last... I found stronger ideas and problems come from another pairing... I'm sure many of you can guess it but then again maybe not their are only a few defined pairings... Also Yes If Kakashi doesn't appear... fatherly... Lol You try dealing with an ANBU daughter and being an ANBU person yourself... Your supposed to have no social skills in the life of father hood... least at first.**_

_**As for the The change of Inner Sakura to Saku... I felt it less complex and easyer to read and write... And the last statement covering the bloodline... This is the stage of mastering her bloodline... yeah I get it not so complex but it keeps on the basices Sakura has always had... confident issues and lacked the ablitiy to stablize her emotions at times... Note the play offs with her childhood, her father, Sasuke, Naruto and now the growth... I thought I did a good job keeping it even and well on track for those of you that have also kind of put the thought together... Yes You could say Saku is kind of like Ichigo Hollow from bleach... I can't help it they appear simplar in so many ways...**_

_**Oh if you are wondering what Choji looks like... Think Armstrong of of Full Metal Alchemist... I'm sorry he just... I can't help but think of Choji and him.. being similar even down to this jutsu has been passed down threw the Akimichi faimly for gernations lol but I won't go that far I just think Choji with muscels and mixing his faimly jutsu... would be devisating. **_

_**Next time on ET -which should be tomarrow or this weekend since it's all beta I just need to author note and double check it-**_

_**Chapter 65: The Darkness of Shinobi life...**_

_**Jiraiya: Ignorance and Innocents of what Shinobi's are can only last so long... Eventually that blindess crumbles and the darkness of our world unfold... We are simple assassins killing and taking life for the greater good of our Hokage... The child games are over... Now you must relizes this simple shadow... Naruto will you survive or will the Kyuubi take you over... Will you shed innocent blood or will you protect it... Are you a murder or a saint?**_

_**Naruto: Is there even a line between the two... We take lives reguardless of the reason it's still taking a life.**_

_**Jiraiya: All flames wither and die eventually... We just are the intruments to put out the flames before there time... Your right there is no diffrence a muder is a murder... Innocent or guilty... They body will rot in the ground.**_


	66. Arc III: Goodbye Innocents

Chapter 65

--

The dull amber glow of a campfire danced with the shadows like a festival as two eyes seemed locked in a death stare, reflecting nothing to one another, yet each holding a look that, if it was broken, the very life would be snatched out of their lungs. Dried blood was smeared across their torn and beaten clothes.

The more mature set of eyes twitched for a moment, letting the pent-up breath escape his lungs. "What just happened... It's part of the shinobi life, Naruto," Jiraiya said in a solid, emotionless voice.

Naruto could only stare at his sensei; stare in anger, in hatred, but most of all, self-disgust. Every time he shut his eyes, he could think back to that moment, the moment the blood spilled onto his clothes; the cries and pleads of the helpless being murdered by his hand. _His hand_. All because of what, because they had received wrong information, because they thought the band of people were shinobis in disguise.

Eighteen murdered, no slaughtered, by his and Jiraiya's very hands. They couldn't even fight back; they were refugees desperately trying to escape the tyranny in the Rain Village and all his sensei could fucking think about was his Icha Icha. Naruto had half a mind to go Kyuubi on his ass and tear him limb from limb. How could he be so calm, emotionless, not even batting an eye to the fallen? How?

As if on cue to his mind's raging questions, Jiraiya shifted away from Naruto staring into the sky. "You can't let this get to you, Naruto... If it makes it easier, it was the Hokage's request and my call. You were just following orders."

Naruto launched out at his sensei, ready to form a rasengan in his hand, but as he stood on his feet, it took every ounce of strength not to attack the man physically, but verbally. His words probably scared the man even more. **"Following orders. Orders were not fucking holding the kunai. Orders were not slicing their throats, detonating explosive tags... ORDERS. WHAT THE FUCK DO ORDERS HAVE TO DO,"** Naruto cried out, shouting at the top of his lungs, not even aware of Kyuubi slipping through in his emotional state of mind.

Jiraiya stood up, matching the boy's death glare, once again his hand crinkling a seal. "Orders have everything to do with it Naruto... It's the only way you can survive the guilt. What did you think being a shinobi was, all fun and games? No, it is cold and hard, just like this fucking world. Naruto, if you can't handle this then just quit. Quit being a shinobi, throw your headband down and walk away, but don't you ever come back. Just know that someone must do the dirty work and make the mistakes. Who would you want it to be..."

Naruto's hand twitched as it reached for his headband, taking a sharp grasp on the thick metal plate, but instead of tossing it to the ground, he simply yanked it off and stared at the blood-splattered swirling spiral... Thinking about all those in Konoha. The most important person of all, however, lingered on his mind till the end... If he threw it away, could he really face her... with so much blood on his hands could he ever face her.

Jiraiya managed to get near Naruto placing his hand on the boy's shoulder. "They were the innocents of war, mistakes that shouldn't have happened... Sadly there are no innocents for us shinobi, only a shinobi being naive. Go ahead. Hate yourself, blame yourself, punish and torture. Quit being a shinobi and never look at them again... How will that help the innocent that died? How will it help those people that now lay in graves...? Why don't you quit crying about what has happened... You can never wash the blood from your hands, but you can take your bloodied hands and spill more blood and end more lives... To protect life, to save it... A shinobi's hands must always and will always be covered in blood, but,_ what that blood is and the reason behind it_... That determines a good man from a bad..."

Naruto shifted his gaze to Jiraiya. "Doesn't mean it's right."

Jiraiya eyes seemed to reflect a certain sadness that he let escape through his eyes. "I never said it was okay, Naruto... But just because we stop killing, doesn't mean the blood will stop flowing."

Jiraiya walked into the trees heading in the direction of the nearest watering hole; the nearest place to clean the blood from his clothes, while Naruto only sat their mulling over the words his sensei had said. _"Just because we stop killing... Doesn't mean it stops flowing."_

Naruto shut his eyes as if trying to shut out all the memories of the blood and death... But he didn't want to forget; he didn't want to forget the mistakes they had made or the blood of those that died. No, he didn't want to forget because forgetting would be saying it was okay, saying it was right to murder helpless people. Something seemed to cause it to mix with Jiraiya's words to him. _"The world is hard and cold."_ A lesson he had forgotten, a lesson he was taught when he was younger... A lesson that slipped away from him the moment he pinned himself to Team 7, to Kakashi, to Sakura and to Sasuke. How had he let himself become so warm? So emotional? When did his mask merge with his mind? It was a world in which the strong ruled and the weak suffered.

Naruto let the thoughts fly through his mind, slowly embracing his old ideals, slowly separating his mask of fake emotions from his heart... Time always moved around Uzumaki Naruto, when he had stood still? Gripping his emotions too tightly, too strongly for too long... He had forgotten that crying gets you nothing in this world; tears help no one. They only make you stand still, not the world.

--

When Naruto had opened his eyes again the chilly frost of morning has formed on his clothes. The fire was long dead and the sun was peeking up from the ground. Something inside him had sealed itself off, had stop breathing. Something inside him had died, leaving a cold feeling in his chest. He still could see the blood on his clothes and remember the slaughter but... Naruto didn't care anymore. It was done, they were dead. All he could do was fight, and keep on fighting, making sure that if he had to kill, it would be to hold up the flames of life.

When he saw Jiraiya, the man only met his eyes. "We must move out, I suggest you clean your clothes and change."

Naruto simply nodded his head. He didn't argue or protest. He just accepted his sensei's words and let the whole event of last night slip between them as nothing more than a disagreement. "Hai Jiraiya-sama," he said in a cold, emotionless, and apathetic voice.

Jiraiya didn't even flinch at Naruto's tone. No, he only accepted it as well. It was a sign Naruto was handling the misfortune in his own way. He just hoped Naruto didn't isolate himself too much in the time they had remaining.

--

Fires danced through the streets like a maniac wielding a torch. The roar of the flames leapt from building to building; chaos and destruction seemed to dance under the twilight of the silver moon, which did nothing to silence the scream of anguish and death. Blood leapt from veins to walls, and from walls to streets as bodies piled up, adding to the stench of death. Men leapt at the screaming people like packs of dogs on a wounded beast, brandishing bloody spears, kunai, and knives, tearing apart human flesh like it was thin bits of paper leaving nothing in the wake of their carnage and death.

Women and young girl were dragged away on the spot into houses, where only painful cries of mercy could be heard till they were silenced by a knife. Nothing seemed to be spared from the wrath of these cruel vicious murderers.

--

The old toad sannin's finger dipped into the ashy soot. He rubbed the fine dust between his fingers, staring up at the sky. "We must be only a few hours behind Naruto."

The boy beside him only grunted a response that promised death and suffering to those that had raided this small village. Pulling a scroll out of his pocket, he began to inscribe a written message as the toad sannin summoned up a messenger toad.

With a single poof, a small green toad, Gamikan, the fastest of the toads appeared where his hand once sat. **"Yo."**

Naruto flicked the scroll at the toad who instinctively caught it. His eyes narrowed. **"I'll have it to her within the day."**

Jiraiya nodded to the toad as it disappeared. "We better get a move on, the next village in line is Mitroshi."

Naruto nodded his head. "Who will bury the dead."

Jiraiya looked at the bodies that littered the street and shook his head. "We have no time. A passing patrol will have to."

Naruto nodded. Bowing his head and clapping his hands, he gave a small prayer to the dead and a single vow to avenge them; to avenge those that were slaughtered here.

--

Tsunade glanced at the scroll, then to her assembled teams. The scene seemed to play out like a small-scale war against these strange new thugs. They moved quickly and fast, pillaging through the Wind, Water and now, the Fire country, never stopping, only attacking upon night time. She had failed once to wipe out the band, resulting in innocent casualties... Now, she would launch one final mission while they still lingered inside the borders.

"Team Alpha will consist of Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura, Nara Shikamaru and Aburame Shino." She glanced at the team. "Your objective will be to intercept and halt the attack on Mitroshi. If failed, proceed forward to the town of Yamiko."

Kakashi nodded his head. "Hai, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade turned to the next jounin leader. "Team Beta will be Mitarashi Anko, Hatake Ayame, Umino Tayuya and Toshihiko Seki. Your objective is to spearhead the attack upon the bandits and/or support team Alpha."

Anko saluted and bowed. "Hai, Hokage-sama. We will not let you down."

Tsunade nodded her head, turning to the next. "Team Charlie, Delta and East will serve as ordinance and support to teams Alpha and Beta."

The four teams saluted and bowed as Tsunade tipped her head. "Right, here is the mission scope. They have managed to band together with multiple rogue groups operating inside our country at 0800 yesterday, bringing their numbers to a sweltering 250. However, only a very few actually have ninjutsu skills. Your objectives are to ether hold until the nearest citizens can be evacuated, or eliminate the targets. We have two operatives in the field, Kitsune and Sennin. (Fox and Hermit)... Your objective, if you do not arrive on time to halt the siege of Mitroshi, is to rally with them to protect Yamiko. We cannot have more innocent blood spilled by these creatures. The possibility that you will have to rally is 98 percent. You have a day and a half to catch up to them. Dismissed."

The ninja disappeared from her, office before the command was even half way out of her mouth. As she fell back, grabbing her bottle of sake, she could do nothing more but pray her intel was correct this time and that her nins arrived on time."

--

Naruto crouched on the ledge overlooking the narrow valley in which the bandit camp laid. They were so close to the city that they could see the fire beacons burning on top of its wooden guard towers. The bandits were rallying for the offensive. His fingers clenched the slab of rock, crushing it with his chakra strength. The town of Mitroshi had twice as many civilians as the previous, most young and old.

And they wanted him to sit back and watch them get slaughtered, He could feel his sensei's presence behind him. He, too, didn't wish to wait. "Naruto... What are you thinking?"

Naruto cleared his throat, keeping down the Kyuubi. "That we shouldn't let them be slaughtered like lambs to a ritual."

Jiraiya could only nod his head. "But there are far too many for us to take on."

Naruto seemed to give a dark grin for a moment as the lust for blood slipped into his voice. **"But you forget sensei... I can be one to a thousand."**

Jiraiya looked out over the camp. Tsunade's orders had been direct and specific; do not engage at any cost till backup arrived. However... Since when was he one to listen to orders. "Teh, what have we been training for, but to fight against impossible odds."

Naruto nodded his head as his eyes became hard and cold. "So, how shall we execute them sennin," he said, with a little too much joy for Jiraiya's liking.

Jiraiya sighed as he sat down. He knew they'd both need the fox lord's help to pull this one off. "Simple. But first, get Kyuubi under control Naruto."

Naruto grunted slightly as he calmed himself down. The memories of the last town did nothing to help quell the flood of emotions, but nonetheless he wrangled Kyuubi's influence. "Hai."

Jiraiya drew out a line in the dirt. "Crescent Moon Valley is locked down between the mountains, so we have plenty of earth but little lightning elements around. We will use explosive kage bunshin to infiltrate their camp. Hopefully, we can take out a large enough number with the explosions." Jiraiya then flipped his kunai into his hand. "The rest we will have to kill or capture ourselves. If we need to fall back, we will rally to here. With so few ninja in their ranks... They wouldn't try to climb up a mountain and if they did, they would be too tired to attack the village, leaving time for our backup to come... This is an ambush and retreat attack Naruto; the moment it becomes too much we are pulling out."

Naruto nodded as he wiped away Jiraiya's plan. "Very well. Anything's better than sitting here, letting innocent blood flow."

Jiraiya sighed, Naruto had taken his talk almost too seriously. "Naruto, there is foolishness and then there is bravery. Do not be foolish. There are times when we must sit and let the blood flow; you can't take on the world. If you attempt to, you'll fail at being a Hokage. Always think of the life around you before you think of the life that is not," Jiraiya said as he disappeared. "Good luck Kitsune. I will signal when I am ready. Get your clones in place."

"Hai."

--

Jiraiya's signal was one that couldn't be missed as Gamabunta appeared, quickly using a combination of oil and fire.

Naruto wasted no time as he pressed his fingers together in a release. It was almost surreal as hundreds of clones detonated slowly like miniature explosions. One by one, they began to pop away, leaving a fire pit in their place as tents went ablaze, burning many of the unsuspecting bandits in their sleep. Others choked on the fumes and smoke as clones scrambled about the camp, blowing up like human-seeking smart bombs.

The bandits could do nothing but try to band together in the center of the camp and try to sort out the chaos that was engulfing them like mass hysteria.

The moment he felt the memory of the clone displacing a three pronged kunai in the center of camp right in the middle of the bandits' formation before exploding, he knew it was time to get down and dirty.

Naruto closed his eyes, spinning two kunai in his hands, his sword sealed away inside his wrist. He was ready; he was primed and set. There would be no mercy for these bandits.

The moment he arrived, he blew out his chakra, fanning away the flames left by his clones. Instantly, his kunai left his hand striking six down. Shuriken, fourteen. More kunai, twenty. His hands flew through his seals till he had only one storage left. He successfully cleared himself an entrance as he stepped out of the flames. He let out a feral growl, the whisker marks searing across his cheek as his crimson eyes blazed with hatred and anger. His claws had a thirst for blood and for vengance for all the innocents they had murdered. Reaching for his weapons pouch, he picked off all those that tried to flee with his right hand while his left popped Suijin into his hand.

It was almost like playing a child's game with some of the bandits. He held off the weak, unskilled swordsmen with one hand while destroying all runners with his other.

But such a game was quickly growing taxing even on him; the chakra required for such a distant Hiraishin and the 500 clones left him low on chakra. He could feel the Kyuubi pulsing like a heart beat from his stomach, demanding he take his chakra, demanding he let the fox in on the blood.

Naruto resisted until a bandit seemed to drag a fragile, broken-looking woman in front of him, clutching her by her long brown locks. "Stop or I'll kill her."

Naruto only grunted. He could see the look in her eyes... Even if the woman survived physically... She would be dead on the inside, mentally and emotionally, she was gone, long since dead since the siege of one of their previous villages. Her eyes even begged him to kill her.

Naruto shut his eyes. Placing a miniscule amount of wind chakra into his kunai, he flicked it at the human shield and his kunai pierced cleanly through her heart and into the man behind her. That simple action, the simple killing of the broken girl set the Kyuubi free inside him. As swirling red chakra climbed upwards into the sky, a head of a fox formed, letting out a deafening roar of bloodlust and evil.

--

Sakura leapt from branch to branch. She could feel a sinking feeling in the pit of her gut. Despite their best efforts, Shino and Shikamaru had needed rest, causing them to lose a whole hour worth of time. Something deep inside Sakura was churning as worry built up till it was about to explode. Was she excited? Excited about spilling blood for that burned city. Maybe, or maybe she was afraid. They were 4 jounin level shinobis, but even at their level, it was still a massive force to fight. Yet all Tsunade could manage to spare. Hell, she put almost all chuunin on reserves. If they were in trouble, it was doubtful they would survive. One small mistake could turn this whole thing into suicide.

Kakashi turned an eye to her. "Minx-san, what's wrong?"

Sakura glanced to her sensei. "Dog-san... Do you-... It's nothing." She brushed it off. She was positive she was just worrying too much.

Kakashi sighed. "Only Kami holds the reins of our lives now Minx-san. We can't turn back, we can only go forward. At least if we fall, we fall protecting lives... Not ending them."

Sakura bit her lip as she added a little more chakra into her step, leaping head of Kakashi. "We should hurry. It's already dark and the valley is only a few hours away."

Kakashi nodded his head. "We will rest when we are upon their camp."

The group nodded, glancing at the team dashing at their three. It was going to be close if they managed to intercept before the raid. If not, they would be the only defenders of the town besides the basic garrison.

--

Jiraiya only could watch in horror from a distance as the fox chakra consumed his student. The Fourth's seal was glowing and straining against the demon fox cloak that made him look like a mini-Kyuubi.

"Gamabunta get down there." Jiraiya pointed to the center of the camp.

The large frog's eyes narrowed on the mini Kyuubi. **"You will owe me so much sake."**

Jiraiya ignored the toad's comment as Gamabunta leapt at Naruto.

The crazed, Kyuubified Naruto left nothing to spare and attacked everything including Jiraiya.

As the great giant toad used every ounce of skill dodging the red chakra claws of Kyuubi, left, right, left, right then right again, he inched closer and closer to the boy. As he tried to get closer, a blast of chakra shot out from Naruto's mouth, causing Gamabunta to be clipped as it singed across his fireproof Yakuza jacket, completely disintegrating it. **"I cannot get you closer,"** the large toad huffed.

Jiraiya nodded his head. As Gamabunta dispelled, he quickly summoned up his most advanced technique, Hermit mode. Oh how he hated the technique; it made him look so ugly, but Ma and Pa toad were the best and wisest toads he had in his arsenal and he would need every ounce of power and skill to slap the seal on Naruto's body.

Kyuubi clawed and growled at him, refusing to submit. He would not let the toad hermit close, he would not lose his chance to escape the seal, escape to freedom.

He dug a claw into the ground. As a budding of red chakra tunneled underground, he kept his focus on the toad hermit. Jiraiya used multiple clones and Kawarami jutsu to escape to fox in time.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, he managed to sneak upon the fox and slam the seal onto Naruto's back. The fox responded by lashing Jiraiya across the chest with one of his tails... But it was too late, the seal had been activated he was quickly losing his ability to fight as the toad sannin's blood poured onto the ground from the gaping wound in his chest. Ma and Pa already dispersed from his shoulders, his hands clamped together channeling his chakra.

The match was over... It could easily be called a draw but the Kyuubi knew... It was just a pause till Naruto let down his guard. He would rise again and next time he would escape; the seal was far, far too weak to survive again. **"You may have won for now mortal... But I will return."**

Jiraiya grunted as he pumped more of his chakra into the seal. "Go to hell Kyuubi, you will never return to this world."

The fox disappeared with an evil, malicious laugh back into the confines of Naruto seal. Jiraiya picked up the broken boy. The mission... could not be called a success... or a failure. The bandit camp was gone but they were almost dead.

With little more than a grunt he disappeared towards the town, leaving what very little remained of the bandits to disperse.

--

Kakashi's team sped up a great distance as they spotted the great pillars of black smoke rising in the distance. They had expected and feared they had been too late to stop the siege of the village. Kakashi could see the sun rising against the forest background. As he leapt out of the tree line into the fresh green grass of the valley, he was greeted with the sight of carnage and death he had only seen during the war against the Rock Country or more recent than that... The attack on Konoha 14 years ago... The entire bandit camp was in flames. Dead bodies littered the burning camp, some burning in the flames while others rotted in the blood soaked grass. The stench of death filled his nostrils, making his eyes water. The sight was a grim sight, one he could never forget.

Just what the hell hit this camp? What the hell happened? The bodies looked like they had been torn and ripped to shreds, some completely covered in chakra burns while others seemed to have bled to death with missing arms. One thing that matched every bandit alike was the look of horror and fear reflected in their cold, dead eyes.

"Hemiptera-san, Hermes-san, spread out. See if you can't figure out what the hell happened here. Minx-san... Look for survivors... if there are any, bring them to me," Kakashi commanded out as they scattered with only a nod.

Quickly biting his thumb and flipping through seals, he slammed it down into the ground with some chakra. **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu," **he called out, as Pakkun appeared from the smoke.

"Pakkun, I need to know. Do you have any idea what happened here?" Kakashi asked with a serious look in his eyes.

The pug only shook his head but he could definitely recognize the scents among the bodies. It was marked on every slain bandit; it was a foul, inhuman scent that reeked of death and evil. **"No, but whatever happened... Whatever did this... Was not good."**

Kakashi glanced around. Could this have been Jiraiya and Naruto's work? No. Even the toad sage and his apprentice was not this strong or this ruthless and cold blooded.

"Cerberus-san, over here," Shikamaru called out from the center of the camp.

Kakashi was at his side in an instant, standing at the edge of a massive crater.

"Chakra," was all Shino said as his bug seemed to swarm around in the crater, but what struck Kakashi as odd was the fact that Shino' bugs were not returning and acting like a swarm. Shino seemed to respond to his notice. "It's killing them. Whatever this chakra is... It's poisonous to even my strongest of bugs."

Kakashi made a mental note along with Pakkun's note. He was getting a very bad feeling. He could see the bodies lined around the crater... Some even looked like they had been eaten. But most seemed to be fanned out in an even line... This was the center of the killing. He was positive whatever did all this damage and carnage stood in this crater.

Kakashi did the first thing that came to mind. One of the core lessons a shinobi is taught Is to put yourself in your enemies' shoes. Doing so he leapt into the center of the creator much to the protest of his team-mates but he did not bother, his curiosity was too much.

As Kakashi eyes scanned out from the crater, he spotted an odd looking cluster of bodies... One body, the bottom one, he could not make out, was not facing towards the center like the others, and the one on top of it seemed to be slumped, as if it fell with the first body. Letting his curiosity win, Kakashi investigated this small detail. As Kakashi shifted the top body, his heart clenched for a moment before he let out a sigh. The woman was dead. The hole through her chest made that clear.

Instinctively he knew it was done with a kunai, the same kunai in the man's body. So the man that attacked this camp was indeed a wind user. But before Kakashi could investigate further, a loud female cry broke his thoughts. "AUMI-CHAN, SISTER NO!" cried a woman with black hair as she ran to the body Kakashi was squatting over.

Kakashi did not stop the woman from hugging her dead sister. Instead, he only looked to his student that seemed to be lingering at the edge of one of the burned tents. His eyebrow rose, as if asking if there were anymore.

Sakura only shook her head, causing Kakashi to drop his head to the woman... She laid passed out over her sister's body, her eyes still streaming warm tears. The poor girl had only the strength to hug the dead body. Nothing more.

Kakashi let out a long sigh when he spotted a toad in the shadows. It was one of Jiraiya's special toads. Its black skin with bright yellow spots and lines was hidden under a set of black ninja clothes that fit the toad well. The toad had come for him, it seemed as it remained hidden to even Sakura.

Kakashi stole a glance at the sky. "Minx-san, draw up a message to Hokage-sama recommending what we should do from here on out. Mission one complete. However, we can't leave it like this. Hermes, Hemiptera, gather all information you can, then destroy all evidence. Hopefully by the time we are done, Hokage-sama will have sent a message."

The three chuunin nodded and dissipated to their work, leaving Kakashi to seek the black toad.

He and the toad seemed to drift together into silence till Kakashi spoke. "Gemige, it has been a long time. Jiraiya-sama had not summoned you for many years."

The toad remained as emotionless as an ANBU till finally it made a movement. **"Kitsune lies in the town ahead with Master. Do not bring your little ones to the town. Master wishes to relay how secret this camp's... destruction needs to be... If word got out the Kyuubi was nearly released... Kitsune would never be able to return to Konohagakure no Sato. Within the six teams of this mission, there is bound to be one leak. Watch how you word your information to them."**

Kakashi remained motionless, almost eerily still as he mulled over the words. _"That would be bad... Very bad."_ Kakashi simply nodded his head to the frog. Who was he to object to a superior in this type of situation. "I understand, I will have my team withdraw and clean up. Team Beta should be arriving soon so disappear."

The toad did just as Kakashi said, vanishing into the shadows so well that nothing could be made of him. But the fact that he sent Gemige was what made him concerned. Jiraiya had to have been gravely injured or in grave danger for him to send his best ninja toad.

--

Jiraiya sighed to the sound of beeping machines as he frowned at his student. _"Just hang in there Naruto. Be strong, even if the worse has yet to come."_

A blonde figure joined besides the white haired sannin, frowning at the boy in the bed. "I've healed him the best I could. Just what the hell happened out there Jiraiya. How did it get loose?"

Jiraiya frowned, looked at the blonde Hokage with sad eyes. "Naruto was taking it very hard. You know the mistake we made... Well I tried to help him handle it using the words Sensei told us when we made our first errors that cost human lives..."

Tsunade looked to the boy, her eyes watering up as she stared at all the bandages covering his body. "Innocent blood always flows so long as there is no one to protect it. We humans make mistakes and misjudgments but inside, how we handle these mistakes, how we act and if we are willing to repent for them... That determines who we are, we can choose to protect or spill but no matter what, it always flows."

Jiraiya nodded his head. "He couldn't handle it. He needed more time... he pushed himself too far and Kyuubi took advantage of his weakness."

Tsunade bent down and kissed the unconscious blonde boy's forehead before letting out a long sigh as she walked to the edge of the room looking out the window. "You said the seal had weakened... How much?"

Jiraiya frowned as he closed his eyes, leaning against his bed. You could literally feel the strong, heavy silence... A silence of regret and depression. "The seal... it won't last more than a few years now."

Tsunade crinkled her brow. It was a crushing blow, not just to her heart and morale, but to her dream. She very much wanted him to be the one that she passed her command to. "And the Kyuubi chakra itself."

Jiraiya let out another sigh before a long pause. Once again it seemed like more bad news. "It will progressively begin leaking out of the seal at an even faster rate. His emotions will skyrocket, his anger and passion at the top of it. I have however... designed a means to keep it in check when the chakra starts to taint him... But drawing on it too much now will only lessen his time."

Jiraiya paused, glancing at the seemingly doomed blonde. "But drawing on it too little... Will only worsen the seals hold much faster when he is forced to."

Tsunade hung her head. "I see..."

Jiraiya unconsciously grabbed the bandages at his chest as a searing pain shot through him, but he concealed it all before the great medical sannin. She had enough grief than to deal with his problems.

Tsunade, however, wasn't stupid as she raised an eyebrow to his movement. "Everything okay?"

Jiraiya's eyes unglazed as he frowned. "We should tell him about Minato... and the seal?"

Tsunade seemed to remain deadly still, returning her gaze outside the window. "His father didn't want him to know... about his side."

Jiraiya glared for a while. "He is strong enough _Hokage-sama_ and he is a _Seal Master,_" he said emphasizing his points, making Tsunade shiver slightly.

Tsunade shook her head. "Exactly why... I will not stop you Jiraiya." She shifted to the short blue sword leaning against the wall. "Besides, she's probably already told him."

Jiraiya nodded his head as he stared at the sacred sword of the Uzumaki clan. Finally for the first time in a long time, seeing it in the sight of its true glory, its deep. aquamarine gem scabbard with black tips and a line of jet black shooting through the blue in a swirling pattern just like a vortex; its sky blue wrapped handle and metal loop at the end of the handle with a blue tassel. The sword looked a little too flashy for a shinobi weapon, but every detail of the sword had its reason for being there. The loop at the end of the sword was made so it could be held like a kunai, the black streaks through the sheath was actually very hard, carbonized chakra steel, the same material their kunais were made out of. The tassel of blue threads was just as much of an eye catcher for distracting the enemy as it was for concealing the finger movements for one handed jutsu... When the Uzumaki's made a sword, they truly knew how to make a sword. It was surprising that the Mist never tried to add it to the Seven Swordsmen's collection of swords. It surely would have proved an equal match to Zabuza's head hunter sword or Kisame's Samehada.

Just as spectacular as its looks, was its abilities. To store and release chakra by the wielders subconscious; the amazing ability to mold and mix elements - mixing Suijin with wind makes ice, but mixing it with earth made wood... Two elements only found in bloodlines or highly skilled shinobis. Even Jiraiya couldn't mix elements like this sword could. It was the sword that ruled over the flow of water, spiraling and bending it to its will like the vortex the Uzumakis honored.

Jiraiya shivered at the thought of what would happen if someone with Kushina's skill ever wielded it again. Kushina, in her prime of power, was feared by all Seven Swordsmen and the Mizukage during the times of Revolution... The crimson water priestess seemed to fit her so well back then... It was almost shameful what his student did to her...

"Kushina was truly a marvel with that sword," Tsunade said, breaking Jiraiya from his thoughts.

The old toad sage could only nod his head. "Hai, she was, but her son will be even more amazing."

Tsunade sighed once more as she looked out the window monitoring her time using the moon. "His life still lies in your hands Jiraiya... Don't fail Minato... and don't fail me either," she said, approaching the door. "After all, it's his fault I'm Hokage, and he better be ready to take the role when I step down. That's his punishment after all." Tsunade seemed to humor a light smile and a narrowing of her eyes as she chuckled. "Besides, I have a bet going with myself that he will die from the paper work monster."

Jiraiya returned Tsunade's small smile, even exchanging a small humorous laugh. Paperwork, that was exactly why he declined being Hokage in the first place. He let his eyes wander to the ceiling. With Tsunade's exit, as soon as he could tell she was distant, enough his hand instantly clutched at the bloody bandages around his chest. His teeth grinded in pain and his eyes widened as a large volume of blood sped up his throat, forcing him to cough it out and robbing him of the air to scream with in pain.

He watched his vision shake and blur between colors before settling on a grey. Everything lacking color, he could only lay himself back onto the bed and shut his eyes trying to seek out the peace of the silent room. He still had so much more he needed to give Naruto, so much more of a childhood left to give the boy. Yet, it seemed he would never be able to do what Minato could not. It was something that would pain him far worse than the throbbing wound that seemed to spark hot white flames through his body as if someone had replaced his insides with red coal.

Finally after an agonizing time of fighting pain, Jiraiya's mind seemed to black out, leaving him unconscious to only the care of the town.

--

_**(AN: Ummm... Yes I know this is getting kind of... Angsty now but... I'm a deppessing person lol... Have no fear I'm starting to get back into the lovey mood it's just hard when your love dumps you for another... So cut this writer a break... And don't fear there so much more good thats going to happen. -Sighs- Ach 4 is growning closer and closer and I feel no mood for fluffyness oh well... Hana-chan shall fix that for me... she's a nice girl who may or may not cheer me up... But enought about me.**_

_**You now have the full discription of Suijin, I know I haven't gone into details of the swords or there ablities I've done this for several reasons I guess...**_

_**One so you can think of your own image of them, two because in truth I really don't want to outline and give out the major secret they shall reveil in arch.**_

_**Another point out, Yes I know labling Kushin as being so strong was... alittle excessive with her power level, So I will point this out, It was a combination between her sword and self but if your wondering just what happened to the Yondaime and Kushin... Heeheeheeh I'm going to be a bastard and make you wait till Minato's side is reveiled... Which will probably been in the next few chapters**_

_**Jiraiya illness... Pay major attention to it later... This is going to be an extreamly important note for later in the story... I can say nothing more about it though...**_

_**Last word in... Yes I know I just did a typical Naruto fuckes up kills someone not supposed too then flips out... Happens alot with every fanfiction but I had to have a reason for Naruto to loose control of his emotions, for the fox to be released and for a major massicer other wise alot of things later on would be very confusing... However don't fear I'm not going over board with it or make him go insain... It's just a means to show him maturing even more and embracing both sides of a shinobi... Sure you wondering with his past and with him growing up with Kakashi and Kenji just how ignorant could he become to killing... It's called youth.. You can kill at a young age.. and never truely understand it... till something like this happens and you have to force yourself to truely evenluate whats inside what it truely means to kill...**_

_**With that said... Next chapter:**_

_**Like Season and Cycles Autum comes...Autum which marks to closeing of summer the end of fun, the return of winter and the wither of age slowly calm will return to the shinobi's lives but like every great storm there is always a clam... the stronger the peace the harsher the war.**_

_**Training comes to an end... Only one final test remains to our shinobi's... One final revolation and one final battle... Till they can finally embrace themselves in eachother arms... or slowly walk away leaving behind... That picture of a team of children smiling happily at the camara.**_

_**Innocents has been lost forever... Now Age shall show with skills...**_

_**Next chapter, The Calm of Nature and rumble of clouds**_


	67. Arc III: Rolling Thunder

Chapter 66

--

--

The sandy wind seemed to howl through the streets of Suna as a pineapple-haired man stared up into the sky from the windowsill of the great Kazekage building, a steam of smoke trailing from his lips, simply burning away; the owner just too lazy to even draw a breath of the pungent smoke, his glazed, distant and sad eyes staring into the endless expanse of the night sky

The man just sat there looking at the sky ignoring the eyes of the blonde haired woman that scowled at him from the shadows, but Temari wasn't scowling at him, In truth, she was majorly concerned. It seemed that only here, when he was alone, did he ever look so burdened. She wasn't scowling at him. No, she was scowling at herself; it was her stupid fault for getting too close to the lazy bum. If she hadn't kissed him then, then he wouldn't be sitting in the window trying to nurse a broken heart that kept bleeding and opening up again and again every time Konoha was mentioned, every time his team was mentioned, every time anything of value was mentioned to the shadow user. He couldn't get his mind off the blonde kunoichi that had stolen his first kiss, stolen his heart, stolen his will to fight or even exist without even being able to admit it. But now he was stuck miles away from her. Miles away, never having gotten the chance to spill his feelings to her, never getting the chance to apologize and never getting the chance to be at her side or set things right... What pained the shadow user the most was that it seemed she was better off in his best friend's care. That, despite still having feelings, he had to sacrifice his heart for her... Temari couldn't help but scowl at herself because she was the cause of the spiral, the cause of his change. The distant, almost bone numbing, cold and lifeless responses the chuunin would give since the day he dropped his heart and let her run into the chubby nin's arms.

"Troublesome," he muttered in a barely audible voice, reflecting the ghost of a shell he had become. "Troublesome indeed," he repeated as the hot ash burned his lips, scarring the flesh of his lips. "Troublesome," he repeated yet again his favorite word, his eyes still fixed into the distant expanse of the stars.

Temari could only slip away from the shadows, letting the scowl from her face disappear, replaced by tears. No matter how hard she seemed to try, to hate him, to hate his ways, she kept finding herself crying for him, blaming herself for the distraught state he was in. She was supposed to hate him, so why was she falling in love with him? She picked him just because he was annoying and smart, a smartness that was only matched by hers. Yet, with all her intellect she couldn't seem to figure out why the hell she was falling for Shikamaru Nara, the laziest leaf shinobi in the history of the Nara clan. She had always envisioned falling for a handsome strong man that could, and would, do anything for her as if she was a goddess, yet Shikamaru was too lazy to even go out of his way to wake up on time for meetings even when she begged him too. He was lazy and weak. The only strength he seemed to have was his mind. She sighed. Life and love they were really complex matters.

--

Meanwhile, in the darkest shadows of the Aburame clan, one highly skill shinobi was on his knees bowing to the glaring gaze of a man completely concealed in the shadows.

"What have you learned Aburame Shino?"

Shino fixed his glasses, raising them up on the bridge of his nose. "The chakra of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, though still sealed in the Jinchuuriki, has managed to break loose. The Crescent Moon massacre was indeed done by Uzumaki Naruto and the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

The shadowy figure seemed to flinch under the statement as it nodded his head. "Very well. Resume tabs on the Haruno girl and the rest of Konoha rising shinobi dismissed."

Shino bowed his head. "One more thing. The red chakra of the Kyuubi bijuu seems to release a toxic or radiation that constantly flows even after the chakra has been separated from the origin. Even my strongest bugs still cannot stand up the chakra."

The man nodded his head at Shino. As Shino disappeared, the man's ring finger seemed to twitch slightly as he too disappeared into the shadows as if he never existed in the area at all.

--

White light seemed to crack through the window blinds of the room as a blonde teen seemed to stare almost with a spaced off look in his eyes. As he opened and closed his hand, he could still see the stains; he could still see the red blood on his hands, as fresh as if he had just killed her.

The haunting eyes of the simple woman burned in his mind. He didn't wish to kill her, but his training reacted over his heart and mind. What had he become? What had he done? Was he just like those thugs, lighting the flames of death and war? No matter how you put it, killing, taking a life is just that. Killing. Murder. No matter what the situation, he murdered that girl in cold blood. Just like he had murdered so many before.

He, Uzumaki Naruto, the boy that had wanted become Hokage, the boy who only wanted to be a ninja and help others was nothing more than a murder and common theif. He just couldn't figure it out. How was he any better than those rogue nin? He kills, he steals, he does shameful acts all in the name of his Hokage.

**"You do it in the name of your Hokage and you do it for the better of others, not the worse," **said an autumn fox as he leapt through the window, finally meeting up with his master after so long of a journey.

Naruto could only stare blankly at the autumn fox. "How does that make any of the things I've done different."

Naka leapt on to the bed, resting his foxy paws over the edge. **"Simple. Their actions harm innocent people. Their actions do not leave them feeling guilty. Only good men seem to have guilty conscious."**

Naruto balled his hand into a fist. "Guilty conscious. That's what makes us different? How the fuck does having feelings of regret make me different than them?"

The fox shifted his tail. **"Simple Naruto-sama; it means you had no wish to harm them. They, as you keep referring to them, harm the people and keep harming the people because they enjoy it. You regret your actions. You don't want it to happen. That is what separates the good and the bad; the simple acknowledgment that the deed is wrong. The choice to do it in the name of those that cannot help themselves."**

Naruto let out an unhappy sigh as he laid his hand back down, still staring at the ceiling. "Whatever," the blonde boy grumbled out as the fox sighed. It seemed no one, not even him, Jiraiya or his mother could bring Naruto out of his slump. Words just wouldn't cut it.

--

"Sa-ku-ra," repeated a blonde banshee as she waved her hands in front of the forest eyes that were Haruno Sakura, trying to snap her friend back into the reality.

The pinkette only sighed and twisted her head in the direction of her newly arrived blonde friend. "Hmmm? What is it Ino, can't you see I'm thinking?"

Ino poked Sakura's side. "You've been sitting there staring off into the sky for like forever now," Ino pointed out. Sure, it wasn't uncommon to find someone in deep thought as they sat under a tree, or even reading a book, but this was Haruno Sakura; her medical book was closed and Ino could guess quite well what was on the pink haired girls mind.

"I'm sorry Ino. I just keep wondering how Sasuke and Naruto are doing," she responded, confessing her thoughts.

Ino sighed as she slumped against the bark of the tree, joining her best friend in the shade. "Come now. They're the two strongest of our class. Even if one acts like a complete dumbass, I'm sure they're fine."

Sakura nodded her head. Ino was right, but it was hard saying that to yourself for over two years now, and as the time passed, Sasuke grew into more and more danger. "Hai, your right Ino-san. Well I must get to Kakashi-sensei. He's having Ayame-san train with us today."

Ino tilted her head. "The silver haired freak."

Sakura scowled. "Must you always insult her? You're nearly as bad as Tayuya-san."

Ino scowled. How could Sakura compare her to the red head trash mouth? "What!?"

Sakura glared. "They are both good people, just misunderstood Ino. Even Choji understands them. Don't be bitchy just because they are trying to fit in."

Ino's eye twitched before Sakura spoke up again. "Besides, don't you remember how hard it was once for us to make friend of our own age."

Ino sighed and nodded her head. "Hai, I do now. Stop acting like my mother, and tell me, what are you doing out here?"

Sakura glanced down at her book. "Just studying up some medical logs. Tsunade-sama is promoting me to head nurse at the hospital."

Ino seemed to give Sakura a pity look but Sakura shrugged it off. "Hey, it's not that bad."

Ino's pity turned to a scowl. "All you do is work and train Sakura. You never enjoy yourself. Tonight you're coming with me for girl time"

"But-"

"No. No buts. You're coming and I will hear none of it."

Sakura growled before sighing. "Fine, you win this time, but you'll owe me."

Ino smiled, her blue eyes matching Sakura's. "Bah, add it to my tab. Besides, I think you still owe me for keeping your crush on Naruto secret."

Sakura growled at Ino.

--

The sweeping arc of a sword hissing through the air followed by a clunk of metal on metal swept through the air, the sound of a faint buzzing followed by a strong blast of air shifting the peaceful valley as the rain soaked through the dark clouds linger above as the rain seemed to relentlessly patter down on the valley floor.

Trees bent and swayed under the force of the wind as two solo figures stood in the center of the valley, their weapons brandished, their breathing ragged, and their bodies fatigued.

The old silvery white haired man leapt back, nearly breaking his wooden getas on the ground as he slid backwards on the rain soaked grass. "Good. Good. You're getting better," he said to the blind folded boy before him.

"Hard. Concentrate harder," he said as his hands flew together the faint sound of chakra snapping and popping in his finger joints with the speed that could only be brought from his age and wisdom. He conjured up another mass of chakra from inside of him and spewed out a strange liquid from his lips. Even in the immense rain and wind, the dark water remained on course barreling towards the blond man.

The boy's long katana, clenched in his hand, flicked towards the ground as if trying to slay the mighty earth before him. Chakra flared into the sword as it glowed with a faint green light. The very air funneled around him as the dark water blasted into the vortex around him.

The faint yet powerful wind seemed to spiral the dark liquid, trapping it in an endless spiral. The blue short sword flew from his hip, locking in his left hand. It seemed to break the water from the spiral before redirecting it back at the sliver haired sannin.

Jiraiya dodged the liquid with nimble ease as it redirected itself like a living, breathing lion. It reared its ugly face at him once again with even more fury.

The old Sannin's hands flung together once again. This time, he slammed his hands down at the ground bellowing out the name of his jutsu to further increase its power and concentration. **"Doton: Doryu Joheki," **he cried out as the earth rose to his aid just before the spiraling water struck him, intervening and dispersing the water around him.

The blonde's face flexed and flinched. As the water dispersed, a strange seal on the sword seemed to count down going from 2 to 1.

The blonde cared little as a cloud of mist seemed to surround him. From his mind's point of view, a red haired woman stood beside him. **"Focus on the elements. Focus not on what you see, but what you feel, smell, hear, taste. Trust not your own sense, but the sense of Nature. Everything around you has a unique feeling, a unique taste, smell, vibration. Recognize and command my child."**

The blonde did as he was instructed. His ears twitched, his nose sniffed. He could sense the very elements around him. Even in the heavy rain he could smell the water and the earth that made up the very rain and soil he stood on, even in the downpour he could hear the vibrations of the raindrops smacking against the uneven terrain, the trees bending and even creaking in the gale-like winds.

The only thing, the only element that was lacking in his surroundings was fire, the raw flickering of flames... So where was the source to pull out the flames like a phoenix from the ashes; all he could feel was cold, a painful sting and reminder of the cold was the icy rain on his skin, the very rain that made his wet clothes and hair stick to his skin... His warm skin...

Heat. Fire created heat. His eyebrows twitched with recognition as his hands dropped the swords to their chains as his fingers flew together.

**"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu."** The fireball rocketed from his lips with a force only the Uchiha clan seemed to produce. Even with the lack of fire, he had his heat source; his very body was the flame that fueled the fire.

As the fireball crashed into the earthen mound, it roared around it, creating a pocket of cold air trapped inside the dome. A warm heat source still lingered in the cold.

Naruto had found Jiraiya once more. His hands dispersed as they returned to his swords, feet left the ground in a flicker as a small blast of air seemed to linger in his place.

Almost instantly he was at the back of the dome, his swords pointed at the sannin's neck.

Jiraiya smiled proudly as his clone vanished from the dome. He quickly rose from the earth. "Congrats Naruto. You found and defeated my clone."

Naruto bowed his head, his hand going to free his eyes from their restraints. However he felt the old man's hand grab his wrist before he could remove the blindfold. "Leave it on Naruto. A ninja shouldn't just know his surroundings without sight in just combat... You should be able to recognize nature around you even when you're not in life or death matters."

The blonde tilted his head. It wasn't a sign that he didn't understand, but the asking of a deeper explanation.

The redhead beside him decided to elaborate. **"What he means son is that even though you feel you are in a safe area, you should always know what exist around you. The greatest shinobi are not taken by surprise because they are always expecting a fight, but because they always know what is at their disposal. You can't know every attack that comes at you from every direction every time, but you can know exactly what's around you and whether you need to block or hide. Without even seeing or thinking, It's a foresight all good shinobis have; the ability to react with what's around them without thinking... Didn't your teachers ever go over it with you."**

The blonde nodded his head. Indeed his senseis had covered the topic but they always focused more on the boy's control of chakra, on his abilities to evade, heightening his senses but never honing them to the extremes he was at now.

The woman chuckled and smirked as she read some of Naruto's mind. **"Well then, we will just have to drill you harder in such matters to degrees that even Kakashi-san can't match."**

The blonde sighed it was going to be a long six months if his mother and sensei had anything to say about it.

--

Kakashi sighs as he rereads over the now decrypted letter once more.

"So they finally are managing to begin his nature manipulation training."

"Yes... They have Hatake. Now the question is... Is Haruno Sakura ready to begin the next step?" asked the blonde hokage in a professional tone, her back turned to Kakashi while she stared out the large windows.

Kakashi's eye clouded for a moment as his heart seemed to stop in mid beat, staring at the green fire jacket on the Hokage's back, the sun beginning to set in the distant, focusing on anything that might distract him from giving his answers as he steels his nerves for a split second "Hai, Hokage-sama...She is ready."

There was an audible creak in her chair as she rose straight up, blocking the sunlight coming into the room. She spoke her words behind an emotionless mask of robotic command. "Then under the orders of the Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi, you are ordered to carry out the next act to your mission."

Kakashi swallowed the lump in the back of his throat as guilt and grief stung at his heart. Sakura was like a daughter to him and he knew she saw him as a second father. Just what had he done. What happened to the cold emotionless man he once was, that he was regretting performing the mission hoisted upon him in the beginning of his assignment.

But Tsunade quickly robbed him of his selfish emotions. "Hatake Kakashi... Haruno Sakura is a kunoichi... She is just a tool to this village to serve this village, to better this village. She is not a person nor is she human, she is nothing more than a tool like you and I... You are dismissed report to team Alpha."

Kakashi quickly disappeared, leaving the Godaime Hokage to her despair as she quickly picked up a bottle of sake, swinging it down in one gulp. She stared into the fading light, wishing time would just turn back, or freeze in its tracks, but now it was in motion... Whether Sakura survived or broke... was up to the pink haired Kunoichi. She proved she was physically strong but now she must prove she's strong both emotionally and mentally. She had to pass test... or die trying.

--

_**(AN: Yeah, Yeah I know All of you might be upset with Tsuande... Reference to Sakura, But she is the leader of a shinobi country and is constantly sending people off to die... She has to have a cruel way of looking at things and be able to give commands reguardless of self emotions.**_

_**I think over all that's about all that I need to cover in this chapter and for those complementing my...gramer thank my beta not me -.-; mine still sucks pretty badly.**_

_**Next Chapter: Rolling thunder, Explosiong of Chaos**_

_**Sakura**_**: "This is how I died. This is how I fucking die, betrayed by my own loved ones, betrayed by my village."**

**Shizune: "So it seems Haruno-san"**

**Itachi: "Good evening Naruto-kun,"**

**Itachi: "Very interesting How will Haruno deal with the battle of her life, How will Uzumaki fare in his own hardships, Both are strong together but are they strong enought alone as we bring this arch to and ending, Hey I get a part in the next chapter YAY... I'm such a twisted bastard... But I am no were near as sadistic as the Sannins"**


	68. Arc III: Chaos

--

The thunder echoed over Konoha's skies as the clouds darkened. Lighting flashed, lighting up three figures leaning against the wooden fence of an alleyway, the dim amber glow of burning cigarettes lighting up the figures' faces. Each barren of emotions. Each deadly and cold, void of any thought other than the mission and their enemy.

A fourth shadowy figure appeared, his lonesome eye staring down the three members of his team. To the left closest to him stood a bearded man clenching a pack of cigarettes, offering it to the Silver haired copy nin only to have them accepted quickly. "Mission status, Hatake," the voice asked in a harsh, almost grief-stricken tone.

"Mission Green," Kakashi responded as he limply placed the smoke in his mouth. He didn't smoke out of habit but sheer need; sheer desire to numb his nerves.

The storm flashed and thundered over their heads as the face of a blonde haired man turned, his hair tied in a ponytail that draped over his shoulder. His blue eyes glanced at Kakashi. Kakashi knew the man as Konoha's most lethal mind tactitioner, Inoichi Yamanaka. His specialties did not lay simple in his interrogation skills but in his truly devastating mind genjutsu that were not simply dispelled like normal genjutsu; even the Haruno clan, with their separate personalities found it a challenge to battle the mental warfare of the Yamanaka clan.

Neither the figure of Asuma Sarutobi or Inoichi Yamanaka posed a threat to Sakura's emotional endurance. Kakashi knew his student could take them on. Sure, one was the father of her best friend; attacking Inoichi with the sole purpose of killing him would be difficult on her, but Sakura was strong. She wouldn't throw down her life.

It was the shadowy, kunai-spinning dark haired woman that concerned him greatly. Her hands skillfully, nimbly, lethally, spinning a kunai, showing just how flexible and skilled her fingers and hand seemed to be as she rotated fingers between the loops without even looking or thinking.

The person that scared Kakashi the most was Shizune, Tsunade's personal bodyguard, medical assistant, and top ANBU assassin.

For years she had donned a fake personality for years. She had masked her dark side in front of his student, making herself look weak and innocent, growing a bond with Sakura that could rival that of a sister or mother. Shizune was what would break Sakura's emotions not him.

Kakashi knew from the first year he had taken them under his wing... That when this time came, he would not be able to attack his students like another shinobi. His emotions would betray him and he knew they would see that. However Shizune would not reflect anything like he had, because she... she did not have emotions.

Rain drops began to sprinkle down, first slowly with a pittering tab as it hit the ground, then more rapidly as the storm thundered with gale winds and torrential rain.

--

Naruto walked through the eerily quiet forest. Just why was Jiraiya meeting his contact in such a dark place, instead of a brothel or porn shop like he always had?

Naruto shook the curiosity from his head as he kept his senses honed, focusing on all that Jiraiya and his mother had been teaching him from the past few weeks. His ears twitched, straining to hear anything other than his and Jiraiya heartbeats, their footsteps, the snapping of twigs under their feet... Anything but the forest was deadly silent even in the late of night nothing moved, nothing creaked, not even the insects. Regardless Naruto pressed on, Jiraiya just a bit in front of him on his right side leading the way into the dark forest.

--

Hatake Kakashi glanced at his three team-mates, all three shaking their heads as he cursed his lack of luck. He knew Sakura always stayed at Naruto's apartment, but he had expected the seals that Naruto placed would have been sapped of their chakra a long time ago, in fact he was positive.

The room was completely secure to any silent attack; the only way they could make it in was brute force, He quickly raised his right hand to Shizune as she flipped through several seals, releasing a purplish gas from her sleeves. His left followed up immediately, motioning the 2nd team Captain Yamato to blow the door.

--

Naruto felt a third heartbeat enter his range as it struggled to keep silent and mask the strong chakra source that was contained inside its body. Perhaps it was the contact they were waiting upon... perhaps an enemy. However Jiraiya seemed to notice but neither responded nor acknowledged the incoming person.

--

Haruno Sakura bolted from her bed her eyes shaking and blurry to the mess around her. One moment she was sleeping peacefully, when suddenly she felt a the seal under her pillow react, awaking her from her slumber. Within not even a second later before she could regain her bearings the door blew off its hinges, scattering pieces of wood about the room. She flipped over the attacking blur, placing chakra into the soles of her feet and her hands. She began flipping through seals but instead of casting a jutsu she let her feet attach to the ceiling so she was hanging upside down.

Her hands flew to the ceiling paint, the chakra blowing off the paint as it entered a release seal. The room turned into pure chaos as it erupted in blue and green glowing seals, traps springing out at every angle.

Yet as she tried to focus her eyes, she found them growing even more blurry. Her body was quickly becoming numb, her mind quickly snapped into medic mode as she flipped off the ceiling, dodging a trap of kunai causing them to release into one of the pursuing blur's faces. It almost instantly dissolved into a water puddle on the floor springing loose another seal. Her hand flung out to the dresser.

Balancing on one hand, she threw her emergency kunai at a blur keeping it at bay,.She then proceeded to flip off of her hand, snatching up her medical belt and yanking out a small yellow vile.

Sakura injected it straight into her heart, a risky move but the antidote immediately began clearing up her vision. As she dodged several shurikens, her hands flung together summoning up even more of her precious chakra. **"Suiton: Suishoha" (Water Release: Water Shockwave)** But instead of expending increased amounts of chakra from her own body to produce the water, she quickly channeled up the leftover water of the clone, slamming it into a another of the clones that dispersed into dirt which quickly became slick mud that scattered about the room and the two remaining figures, giving Sakura just the chance she needed to leap across the room in a single bound snatching her swords out of the corner.

Just as she drew her swords the traps inside the room began to shift colors from blue and green to red and yellow signaling their recharging by sapping the very chakra of the three shinobi's in the room. In normal cases when Naruto would be the occupant inside the room, the traps would be even more of a benefit but to Sakura who did not hold the Kyuubi's powers and chakra capacity, the seals were more trouble to her than they helped.

She needed to escape and quickly. Her eyes flashed blue for a moment as a pink chakra rolled off her body, quickly taking form of Saku who instantly, without wasting time, bounded at the first shinobi to break free of the paralyzing trap he had succumbed too.

The shimmer glint of metal filled her sight, followed by a clang but Saku just remain unfazed as she stood behind the figure, her blades crossed as the figure combusted into wood, shattering and sending splinters around the room. With a quick pivot of her heel, Saku's katana cleaved through the neck of the last attacking shinobi only to have it disperse into leaves.

Sakura's eyes narrowed all four were body clones mere shadow replications that had a physical form. Her enemies were Jounin at least and they were waiting outside the room for her. With no other option she bolted to the door only to have the leaves rise from the ground, surrounding Saku in a vortex. a shimmer of blue chakra lined the leaves edges as they became as sharp as razorblades.

Saku cursed her luck. She indeed didn't manage to destroy the clone in time; instead the clone self-destructed, but not before molding its very elemental natured chakra into the materials it was made from. The leaves cut thickly into her skin, making her howl out in pain.

Sakura quickly yanked out a wired senbon, flicking it into the leaves pinning them in the center weak spot. A seemingly useless idea at first, but the leaf began to slow down thanks to the added weight of the needle. Molding her chakra, Sakura quickly snatched up enough leaves to create a large enough opening for Saku to cast a water jutsu **"Suiton: Suijinheki" (Water Release: Water Encampment Wall) **The water molded from the very same water Sakura had used before dispersed the leaves soaking them and rendering the vortex powerless.

Saku was the first to sprint to the door making sure the path was safe for Sakura to exit.

--

Naruto's eyes snapped open and narrowed on the figure that stood before them, crimson eyes glaring at him.

"Good evening Naruto-kun," said the dark stoic voice of Itachi Uchiha.

Naruto's eyes narrowed on the Akatsuki member, but something didn't seem right. Akatsuki always attacked in pairs and with Jiraiya, around him Itachi wasn't dumb enough to attack alone.

Suddenly Naruto felt a searing hot flame inflict his side forcing him to grunt in pain. His eyes darted to the source then widened in shock... Jiraiya... Jiraiya had stabbed him, betrayed him.

--

Haruno Sakura's foot made contact with the 2nd floor's railing as her eyes darted around quickly raising her sword to block a senbon needle. Her eyes immediately drew to the target. Her heart stopped cold, mind running with shock as she stared into the emotionless eyes of Shizune.

Her first reaction was to lapse into disbelief. Thinking just maybe Shizune mistook her as an enemy nin... She wasn't exactly dressed... In a Konoha uniform. She was just wearing her red and black pajamas with her medical belt clipped on her hip and a shuriken/senbon holster on her leg. "Shizune-san"

But Shizune quickly snapped Sakura out of her thought as she flicked another senbon, her eyes showing nothing but emotionless glasses as Sakura deflected the senbon with ease only to have it whip back around with deadly precision.

Sakura bolted from her spot quickly performing a replacement technique before the wire could fully ensnare her. As she touched down she felt the air whip past her neck. Years of training with Tayuya's clone of Naruto trained her body to react to the wind elemental jutsu. As she cocked her neck out of the radius of the kunai, she spun on her heel, instinctively throwing her kunai at the figure only to have it intercepted by a man with spiky grey hair.

Sakura glanced over at the direction Saku fled in, only to find her pinned down with three others, one definitely a wood user as the inner warrior hacked and swung with all her might at the wooden branches that threatened to impale her at a moment's notice.

Sakura's mind returned to her fight as she dodged Kakashi's head on attack, her sword thrusting down to have him instantly disappear with a log.

Cursing herself desperately, she rebounded onto her feet. Her three assailants gave her no time to catch her breath as the infamous crackling filled the air. **"Raikiri" **The lightning blade raged towards Sakura with blinding, deadly accuracy.

Sakura let her body take over once more, her mind running in utter confusion as tears ran down her face. She dodged Kakashi's lethal attack only to find herself struck in the back. One senbon needle pierced straight through her lung putting the medical nin in a bad position. Now not only was she completely out classed and outnumbered but she was bleeding internally and wounded majorly.

"Kakashi-sensei, why? What's going on?" she coughed out as she kept moving back avoiding the spray of weapons till she fell backwards, losing her balance. Tears flooded her face, consuming her as she hunched over gasping for air, blood flowing out of her chest, her vision growing faint.

She grinded her teeth. _"This is how I died. This is how I fucking die, betrayed by my own loved ones, betrayed by my village."_

_**"Don't give up," **_her inner self barked at her, but the ranting was in vain. She was quickly being overwhelmed. She knew Konoha ops units worked in pairs of 4; there were six figures here which meant... two were still in hiding.

Saku was easily able to dodge Yamato's earth tendrils and Asuma's wind techniques but she was finding it increasingly difficult to dodge the genjutsu attacks of the genjutsu mistress Kurenai and her tag team with the snake mistress Anko.

Before she could even reach, she heard the whispering voice of Anko's technique **"Senei Jashu" (Hidden Shadow Hands).**

The pink haired Samurai cursed her luck as the snakes bite into her flesh. She could feel the poisonous venom begin to take almost immediate effect. As her heart rate slowed to a crawl, her body felt numb. She shut her eyes, summoning up all her chakra she could muster. **"Sorry Sakura-sama..." **Suddenly her body began to glow a milky almost, moon white. Everything around her almost seemed to crawl to a stop as the chakra began to channel into her sword, creating an eerie howl. **"Getsuga tenshoon Daibakuha" (Sky piercing fang great explosion) **

Just as Sakura performed back when she took on the ANBU, the sword of Saku's katana howled. Everything seemed to be consumed in the silver light including Sakura herself. Before the shinobis could even manage to escape the sphere suddenly turned black instead of blue and condensed into a singular form of chakra before the stress upon the chakra caused it to ignite, causing a tremendous explosion that leveled the whole apartment complex into nothing but debris. The shockwave of the explosion could be felt rippling out, damaging surrounding buildings.

--

The drips echoed through the hollow darkness like nails on a chalkboard, dripping in a repetitive motion. The endless drips fell into the water silently without a splash. Only the collective _"Drip"_ could be heard over and over again, like a specter reliving its last memories frozen in time, frozen in this pitch black darkness.

The liquid rolled down this ghostly pale specter's face as it stared up at the giant malicious eyes, eyes that burned with the colors of crimson and hate, eyes that wanted to destroy everything in the world, eyes that raged at the very gods themselves in anger.

But these eyes did not mock the boy, did not say, "I told you so." No, they only stared at him like they were frozen; they're just a picture put up in place of the real thing.

The boy could only let the tears fall from his eyes dripping, dripping endlessly, tormenting the halls, tormenting the darkness and tormenting his solitude.

Alone...

Painfully alone, he hunched over, crying to his hands, crying his soul into his hands.

Why was he always hated, always alone, why, why was Jiraiya trying to kill him.

It made no sense, Jiraiya... was like a father to him, the sensei of his father... his replacement father... The man that fought for the good of the world; The man that would make him smile at his saddest moments and stick up for him when no one else would.

Tears just slipped through his fingers. Not even the red chakra of the foul beast that rested inside him dared to touch this boy. Not with eyes born of its own blood would the nine tails fox dare lay its touch on the boy. Dare accept the baited trap of weakness they had laid into his hands.

The boy was like a succulent rabbit, skinned alive still dangling waiting to be plucked off the string, to be devoured and never live again. But this rabbit was tainted.

The fox knew Itachi was just waiting for him to take over, waiting with his cursed Sharingan eyes, till they were gone. His rabbit would have to dangle in front of him, the sweet nectar of its blood and suffering the only thing to satisfy his craving.

Finally something seemed to break the silence, seem to break the insanity hitting the fox's ears. The hollow faint voice of the boy that sounded too joyous to be real.

"I've always had you, neh, Kyuubi?"

The fox didn't understand the boy's thought. How could he? He almost seemed happy with his question, so the fox did the only thing he could do; he tried to throw the boy away with a swish of his tail against the bars and a nasty growl, but the boy only giggled, laughed at his antics.

"No matter how hard we try... We cannot leave each other alone. We are stuck together, sealed at my birth." Naruto let out a laught that bordered on the level of mentally insane. It left Kyuubi to wonder if maybe he too was hallucinating something from the bloodloss his container had suffered.

_**"Listen here kit, I will get free. I will destroy you and I will crush all those -."**_

Naruto cut the mighty Kyuubi off with a laugh as he finished his sentence. "Or you will devour all those I love and crush the pathetic village... But..." A large grin plastered on the broken boy's face, his hollow blue eyes just mocked the Kyuubi. "How can you when I have no one to love? No one that will hold me?"

The Kyuubi was silent, ghostly silent. His crimson eyes locked on the boy as he turned his back on the Kyuubi.

"Unless it is that you wish to destroy yourself Kyuubi"

The mighty fox blinked his eyes, actually shutting and closing them at the boy. Then something stirred in his mind - an insult, a means to rally some anger out of the boy, _**"What about that pinkie what happened to her."**_ He found himself asking a question rather than a threat... Just what was running through the boy's mind.

Naruto seemed to turn his head to the fox. "Simple... She belongs with another. Her heart is not mine to hold fox... I am just a freak, the container of you. Plastics are not made to be loved... Only used, reused and thrown away."

The fox was once again quiet as he watched the boy's back fade into the darkness of the seal. He knew just what the limits of his container were, and so did the blonde blur. He growled and snarled and thrashed his claws at the image of the Yondaime Hokage he seemed to hate so much. "I hope your happy with the way your child has become, mortal."

The blur didn't respond, only remained frozen, mocking him.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

_**(AN: I've come to relize it's start... Leaving out my...-- lines So I'll fix that.. Yes I shall... WHen I start arch 4 lol**_

_**I'm sorry... To leave you at such... a horrible spot... But This I must when doing a double update...Tomarrow you shall have the next chapter I'm kind of pressed for time this is my lunch break after all lol.**_

_**Also for those wondering just where the hell Naruto's...She belongs to another after all the fluffyness and her admiting her feelings It's been two freaken years and above all he's...alittle lost in his head right now with Jiraya...betraying him I highly doubt if you where in his shoes at the moment you would be saying oh my precious love will always love me lol So please... Don't complain about that or say there is a loss in progress... Just watch what is to come... Trust me you'll understand in time if you haven't figured things out so far... you see eventually**_

_**Yes...Shizune is a cold ruthless assassin... I think it fit her so well always wearing black always taking orders so well and of course...Very little is actually known about her except she is Tsuande's apprentice and she's been one alot longer than Sakura so you would have to assume her skills are...very very good she's just hiding them.**_

_**Next Chapter: Snowy Showdown... What lies up the pink kunoichi's sleaves.**_

_**Shikamaru: Meh this is troublesome...doing a summary...why do I have to do all the troublesome work...Fine fine I shall just don't put sand down my pants again.**_

_**The summary goes... Sakura sleaves reveiled and a final showdown between the one she holds closest... Will Sakura be able to steady her blade and kill the closest thing she has or will she falter and be the one laying face down in a pool of blood? Will Naruto be able to handle his lost or will Itachi carry him away to Akatsuki and loose Kyuubi... Next time Snowy Showdown... A girl becomes a woman, A students learn their last lession)**_


	69. Arc III: Settling Dust

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The faint distant wind blew threw the chilly darkness and silence brought by the silence before the storm.

long pink strans lifted in the gental breeze as green eyes looked cold, hollow, emotionlessly out over the winded shinobi's many with injuries just to grave to continue on fighting.

her knees bent down as she crouched holding the cloth handle of her katana tightly as it wedged itself in the ground.

With a swift yank the blade dislogged from the ground and she stood up to her full hight the moonlight shining on her back.

The tears rolled down her face but she did not show any hesitation in her movements the first thing she dashed after was her black haired assassin.

The sound of metalled echoed loudly in the other shinobi's ears.

So many were in disbleif of just how she could move so swiftly after releasing such a devistating jutsu.

Kakashi was one of those as he looked over to the ANBU member beside him holding the crushed stump that was now his arm, had the ANBU not yanked out of the blast he would no longer be alive

He watched as Shizune the Hokage apprentice and his own apprentice squaring off in taijutsu and genjutsu's they appeared to be well on even footing.

He glanced at his right leg broken in more than three places, But he was Kakashi the copy nin he was not about to let such a injury kick him out of such a tremendious battle.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sakura notice of Kakashi standing up did not go unnoticed as she twisted out of the way of Shizune poison laced blade,

But she could not afford to let him rejoin the battle, She did not have the skill to out perform the sharingan he possessed not when Kakashi could go Mangekyo on her.

She had really hope no prayed he would have just sat out the fight as her left hand twitched the seal for her special poison laced senbon the very same senbon he had giving her so long ago rested inside the seal would now have to be used against him. He closest and most trusted person.

Her eyes turned fericely against shizune, But first, first she had to dispose of the troubling fly that was the Hokage's apprentice.

Sakura bolted at Shizune once again chakra pumping threw her legs.

Shizune of course blocked Sakura with her blade on one hand and prepared to jab at her with the poison laced senbon needles in her other hand but Sakura moved like Lee himself as she depoofed her sword and let her legs fall limp into a roll towards Shizune.

The instant her was in range she poofed her swords back into her hand followed by a second poof as posion spilled from the seals onto her blades she cut only minor glances on the medical nin but enough posion seeped into the cut.

Sakura gave Shizune no chance to retreat as she used the very rebounding moment taijutsu Kenji had taught her swinging her moment to an angel not breaking her flewed motion as she placed chakra from her legs sending it straight into very seal of her spirit blade combining with the essese of the two Haruno Swords that had fused inside it.

The katana shimmered faintly in a howl as a branch shot forth from the suprised apprentance nin impailing her clean threw the chest.

"H-How?" Was all Shizune could mumble in disbelife sure she didn't know much about the swords Sakura carried only that one was water and the other earth but to mix such swords when not even holding them was surely impossible even the most skilled Jounin and ANBU couldn't mix elements that quickly or flawlessly.

Sakura stared a hollow look in the womans eyes. "Kakashi-sensei's first lessions to use was never show your sleeve untill you need it... I've been able to mix my fathers swords for quiet along time now, It just never been on record."

The branch retreated from Shizune chest as blood spilled to the ground the black haired woman hacked on the blood as her hand closed over the wound in attempt to heal it only to see Sakura smirking as instead of the wound getting better only more blood spilled out forcing her to cough again her body flinching under the pink haired girls smirk

"Neh? You think I'm that dumb Shizune you trained under Tsunade as her apprentice, Yet for her pupil you sure suck at detecting the poisons you'll never be able to heal yourself the poison that runs threwout your body is completely immuned to any known antidote even I don't hold it's cure, You see the poison switches the very adaptations of your red and white blood cells, Sure anyone else could heal your wound but if you were to apply your own chakra you would only destroy your cells and expend your chakra."

Sakura watched Shizune eyes shake with horror as she questioned Sakura. "How, When."

Sakura smiled alittle sticking her tongue out at Shizune. "I had been from the begining of my training searching for a means to cure the destruction of cells when Naruto had created his wind elemental Rasengan, I hated the look of pain he had on his face after he would use it and would suffer for weeks even months with the side effects. This posion that is stopping you from healing yourself is a failed byproduct of that searching."

Sakura turned her eyes to the approching Kakashi with only a glance she shushined away leaving trail for him to followed.

Shizune glanced at the copy nin with pleeding eyes but he only coldy looked at her. "Sorry Shizune-sama there are still things even I don't know about Sakura-chan, Rin-chan should be along soon." With those words he left behind his blood pills and disappeared from the bleeding woman side.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kakashi eye's narrowed as the pink haired medical chuunin leaned against the railing of the bridge.

Did Sakura find it humorious to take him to the very place they had seemed to spill the truth about the bond they held.

"Do you remember what you said to me the day you asked me to join you in your mission to rescue Rin and your daughter or the the rule you said about friends."

Kakashi only nodded his head as he held back his tears. "Shinobi's that break the rules are trash but shinobi's that abandon team-mates are worse than trash."

Kakashi clenched the kunai tighty at his side his sharingan eye blazing the memory of her into his mind. "I trust you with my life Sakura, May the one that leaves here.. Leave and never look back with any regreat."

Sakura let out an adiuble deppressed sigh before letting out a laugh. "Kakashi-sensei I do believe it is fair to say... Our team was and is truely fucked up."

She let the tears fall freely as she turned her sword to her sensei, He could see the begging in her eyes, the pleeding for the blood to not end but he could see it fight with the cold hearted murder that lurks inside us all, her next words were just in a bearly adiuble tone "Naruto and Sasuke fighting to the death...-"

Kakashi shared her mood her quietness as he spoke his next words carefully. "Me and you fighting to the death... Yeah I guess you could call us one big happy fucked up faimly."

Sakura giggled away the sadness "Hai, Tosu-san."

Kakashi smiled back at her. "I love you Sakura-chan, Your a great student friend and daughter."

Sakura nodded. "You too Kakashi-sensei, Please don't hold back."

And thus both prepaired to sever that specail bond they had held to each other both prepaired and accepted there death by the other hand as the sun began to light up the skys illuminating the tear falling as they placed there strenght not in ninjutsu or genjutsu just the smiple skill the simple sweep of there weapons.

The shimmering sunlight that rose in the sky light up there faces in a silver glow as they stared into each others eyes the only signal of there move seemed to come from the disturbance of a crane bird taking flight off the water it's wings flapping the water dropplets free of it's feathers

By the time the bird was airborne Kakashi and Sakura were on opposite sides of each others each hunched over there breath expelling from there lungs leaving a visable cloud in the chilly air

Kakashi's hand held a kunai and the other a kodachi, A small slip of blood seemed to line kodachi blade as his stared blankly at the ground almost frozen in time.

Sakura two had both her swords in hand, a small stream of blood trickled down her arm as she struggled to hold the handle of her sword, he left trembled slightly but she remained steady.

It they knelt on the ground till the snow begain to coat them and the ground in a light dust, the once morning sky darkned in grey clouds

"Why" Was all that broke the silence, The simple question from the ex-anbu captain, a simple question to his student.

The emeral green eyes of Haruno Sakura closed and paused as she rose to her feet without a word she begain to walk towards the woodlines towards the gates of Konoha passing by her sensei. "Goodbye Kaka-sensei." She said not even turning back to look at him as she continued on her path

Cobalt eyes just stared at the retreating back, Did he fail her, did he fail himself... Or maybe, Just maybe he had succeded? Why did she not kill him, She just had to apply chakra thats all she had to do and... His hand touched the blood seeped onto the black cloth covering his neck turning it blackish red... staining it with his blood...She could have decapitated him.

"You trainned her well Hatake?" Said a tierd, aduibly sad and regrettful voice of a woman with long blonde hair and and a green jacket.

Kakashi only stared down at the tree line not even bothering to look at the Hokage, "Why did she not kill me, She was supposed to kill me? Was...was she not ready?"

Tsuande only walked up besides Kakashi and joined him in staring at the tree line. "Your a fool Hatake, She spared you only because she owed you... You gave her life the moment you walked into her home, the moment you took her as a gennin, Now she is returned the favor, She gave you your life when she could have taken it."

Kakashi closed his eyes and let out a long sigh. "I hope she will be okay."

Tsuande smirked slightly. "She's the smartest of your three students, I'm sure she's figured out it is finally time for her to start walking her shinobi past alone... Ino, Tayuya, Hinata and Temari are waiting for her at the boarder."

Tsuandes hands quickly flipped threw several medical seals before growing green as she covered Kakashi wound with her hand. "You should probably be there to help her."

Kakashi nodded his head, He knew exactly what the Hokage was saying, It seemed that out of all the people she knew he was the one she had gripped the tightest and the mending wound was his proof.

Kakashi stood up not even letting Tsunade fully close the wound as he sped off towards the boarder of Ho no Kuni

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Itach watch the primal dance of Naruto's body his sharingan's watching Jiraiya press him harder and harder but the boy seemed in another world nether the kyuubi or himself seemed in control as he weved in and out like a phantom

The blonde boys just evaded every attack every punch thrown by Jiraiya only using his chakra to shushin a distance.

Itachi knew this primal movement, this evasion was a production of the merge between him and Kyuubi over the years. His body self consiously drawing on the Kyuubi's natural instinct to protect the boy and the boys natural instinct to feel the elements.

He finally started to see just what Jiraiya was trying to do by tearing the boys heart from his chest and destroy his his mind, He was trying to build up Naruto's unconsious self awarness and survival instinct created only in a bijuu's host.

Jiraiya threw a fast right but only hit smoke as Naruto sushined behind the fist, Jiraiya would then throw a kick but Naruto would sushin away from the kick his body ether moving out of range or just plan dodging the blow.

Finally Itachi saw a twitch of movement in the boy as he completly disappeared in a blonde flash bearly trackable by his Sharingan as they boy appeared behind a tree a shadow clone in his place tricking Jiraiya into waisting his energy.

It was done so fast that Jiraiya didn't even notice the switch, Itachi's hand threw out two senbon right when Naruto begain sushining away forcing him right in there path and dispelling the clone for Jiraiya.

The old Sannin sighed and bowed a slight thanks as Itachi pointed to the tree Naruto hide behind, Soon Naruto would be force to move out of defence and into offencive.

And a Narutral Sharingan not one created by one sense but all five producing an almost foresight beyond that of the sharingan or view range of the bayukugan.

It was what Itachi was looking for and it came in the form of a low growl of primal warning that slipped out of Naruto's mouth.

Itachi took the warning to step into the fight his sharingan fully locked with the boy as he suddenly lashed out with a set of fast almost clawing motions at them spinning like he was a spinner top.

Itachi took the weaponless as an advantage only face a dreaded mistake the seal on Naruto's wrist exploded the moment he grew near sending out not one wave but two back to back waves of shuriken.

**"Doton: Doryuheki" (Earth Release: Earth Style Wall)** Jiraiya instantly threw the wall around Itachi and himself as the thuds of shuriken and kunai echoed around the wall, Only to be followed by a popping.

"Scatter" Itachi followed Jiraiya orders as several Naruto clones emotionlly appeared around the wall just as they were in range of ether one of them they would detonate.

Itachi was caught of guard by the simple well thought out logistics of the clones, So unlike Naruto, so unlike the boy he had watched for so long, The moves where hightly calcuated like a mathmatical forumal to such a degree that one of the clones blew up so close to Itachi it singed his Akatsuki cloak forcing him to disguard the now useless artical.

"He's... Diffrent." Was Itachi's monotone non shocked reaction but simple diffrence was an understate ment as he saw Naruto's hands pop out a green scroll from his vest.

His eyes narrowed on Jiraiya following the old mans movements to sink under ground as the howling wind erupted from the scroll.

Just as Itachi made it fully under ground his eye's widen as his mind ran ablaze the scramble of massive amounts of chakra the Typhoon jutsu generated threw him completely off as the strong grip of a sucidel clone gripped his ankle.

"SON OF A BITCH" Itach swore out as he tried to break the grip of the clone but he was completely trapped inside the ground.

Itachi could have swore it was his end then and there. He could have sworn the clone would have murdered him.

But before it could explode he felt the ground dislog around him and spredding what would have been a leathally enclosed explosion into an open air, His hands also freeing him with just enought time to perform a replacement jutsu in a panic.

Itachi eye's immediatly turned to the Sannin in thanks but the old toad sage only huffed the clearing dush, the heel drop the very same techinque Tsuande would use was far to heavy of a burden on the old sage as his eyes looked in facination there in the clear stood the very awe that Jiraiya had the very means of his reputation, His Hermit mode.

The two attachments to his shoulders begain to bellow and sing in a rush as they ajusted there windpipes to a genjutsu forign to the ex Konoha nin.

This fight was beyond serious to him and now it started to scare Itachi on the inside.

His hands flew together threw several genjutsu seals as he tried to ensnare Naruto in a simple genjutsu but every time he would land a sucess the Kyuubi's chakra even if only for a few seconds would flare up immeditaly changing the flow of chakra and causing the boys senses to cut off canceling out the genjutsu.

Jiraiya laned next to a tree branch of Itachi's. "Itachi-san, I know you don't like using it but your Mangekyo is the only way your going to keep up with him, I trained him specificly in speed, speed and power that would rival the curse seal and Sharingan, Stop fucking around and get serious."

Itachi nodded his head as he stopped his genjutsu attacks instead setting down for old fashion way of handling things, Uchiha style.

Kunai flicked into the air then kunai bounce off kunai redircting themselves, Naruto doged the kunai but before he could even react kunai seemed to fly out of the orginal kunai forcing him to move even farther away. His ears could pick up the sound of the jutsu name, his skinn sensing the change in heat.

**"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu" (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)**

The fireball scored a direct hit on the blonde boy but instead of simple burning to a crips like most ninja would have under such an attack Naruto seemed to completely vanish, with no linger trace only an uproar of the flame suggested something happened.

Before Itachi's body could even react he felt a whip of air scatter the leaves beside him, He instantly felt Jiraiya at his back but nether great sannin or sharingan weilder could stop it before it was too late.

Blood gargled up from Itachi's throat as the wind slashed across his throat bearly stopped from taking his head off by his kunai. Where did such speed come from were did this power this ablitiy to manipulate chakra and elements so flawlessly come from. It was a stuiped question inside his mind he knew it was the merge but to such a level it blew his mind away.

As the wind died away Ma and Pa tounges lashed out at the gust of wind there tongues actually catching something inside the wind as it remained still hovering over the leaves Itachi Sharingan eye's blazed on the chakra figure of a boy breathing heavy the air dying around him forcing him back into a solid forum as Fuijin fell to the ground beside him stained in Itachi's blood.

Naruto only grunted as he pulled against the toads tongues as Jiraiya tried to speak to the phantom shell. "Naruto, Lay down your weapons and submit."

What could be translated into a small chuckled hollowed out of the boy as his hands came together using the very seals Kakashi had used with chidori but they were so diffrent from the regular Chidori as the wind began to howl in a mix between gathering chakra and what was a swirling chakra of rasengan.

Both Itachi and Jiraiya eye's narrowed on such a strange jutsu, was Naruto truely creating something in the heat of battle, right before there very eyes.

Indeed Naruto was as the wind became thick and visable as white spirals began to lengthen streching out around his arm the rasengan it's warped into a sharp cone inside his hand.

The swiralling wind began to cut and shred away at Ma and Pa's tongues as they tried there best to hold onto the boy but the wind was like thousands of razorblades cutting at there tongues yet the odd spiral of the wind kept drawing them closer and closer to the razor sharp cone that would surely be the end of them.

Jiraiya instantly reacted again pulling another trick not from any sannin aresinal but this of the Yondaime Hokage as his hand flicked out two strange kunai that contained symbols and seals upon them, A hidden trick he had not wished to show infront of Itachi or Naruto but he had no other choice as his hand released the special projectiles

Naruto tried to evade, held fast by the annoying tongues of Ma and Pa he found himself completely unable to move his chakra began loosing control scattingering around and crashing inside the very chakra coils of his body then slowly to be absorbed by the very kunai themselves incressing there power.

Naruto grunted again as he watched Itachi rise in amazement and awe of the kunai his lips struggling to forum the words that came out of his mouth. "Souless Kunai"

Jiraiya only nodded his head. "Yeah, The very Kunai the Yondaime used to cheat in the fight against Kushina Uzumaki, Kunai that distort, reflect and then steal ones chakra from there body. The more chakra he uses the stronger the kunai are and the stronger the paralizing seal inside the kunai are."

Itachi shivered slightly at the kunai till he felt Jiraiya hand on his shirt and his vision began to fade in and out. "Itachi you need medical attention leave Naruto to me, You have wittnessed what you wished... You have your proof now disappear your time to die has not yet come."

Itachi nodded his head and disappeared in a swirl of ravens leaving Naruto to Jiraiya.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The momenet Itachi was from sight the tears returned to Naruto eye's as he mumbled questions after question, just why had Jiraiya betrayed him. Just why was he always forced to be alone.

Jiraiya walked up to Naruto and yanked out the first of the kunai from Naruto wrapping the boys leg in gaus. "Because boy, You needed to learn that even most trusted love ones will turn against you when under orders."

"What orders." Naruto countered, None of it made sense, Itachi coming and leaving, Jiraiya betraying him, The fact that he was still alive not to mention being treated for his wounds.

Jiraiya just shifted his gaze away as if recalling something from his past "Sometimes even when within the same cell... Ninja can be giving diffrent orders, Order that turn cherished loved ones into dispised enemies."

Naruto blinked for a moment when he spoke out of no where. "You and Tsunade."

Jiraiya shook his head, "No." He looked to the sky. "Me and Dan, Tsuande doesn't know it but Dan didn't fall to a enemy kunai... He fell to my kunai." With those words Jiraiya yanked out the last kunai. "I was ordered to kill him by the counsel dispite Sarutobi-sensei plee's. Him the love of the love of my life... At the time I was more than happy to kill him, It ment I had a chance with Tsuande."

Jiraiya shifted his gaze to the ground almost shamefully as he admited such a dark secret. "I was arogant and stuiped. Now because of me Tsuande-chan drinks like a fish and morans over his loss, I didn't save her from a terrible mistake I robbed her of her lover and in the end caused the death of her unborn child."

The blood seemed to drain from Naruto face as he just stared at his sensei in disbelief.

And Jiraiya let Naruto stare at him for the longest of time till he looked up. "There will come a time when you must choose your heart over the mission orders, Expecially if you follow your persuit of Uchiha Sasuke." Jiraiya rose to the sunrise his back facing Naruto. "Watch out for those that are in power in Konoha, Even Tsuande is not to be trusted, No one is Naruto not when it comes to achiving more power."

Naruto wanted to defened Tsuande and he did. "Baa-chan would never-" But his protest didn't last long as Jiraiya fist clenched.

"Your precious Baa-chan, Oh so sweet Tsunade-chan has a darkside that she does not show, You will see it Naruto. You will see it, That is something I promise... You should contemplate just who your trust belongs with Naruto, This is the shinobi world not happy go lucky land what always appears on the outside is not what's inside."

Naruto just stared at Jiraiya as he walked off into the sunrise.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**(AN: I'm sure you noticed half is not beta'd and it's is very long, however the lenght is a bonus for the wait, My beta has not responded so... I'm assuming like me, She is extreamly busy.**_

_**I work 6 days a week with two jobs and go to college...Writing time is now almost zero though i'll try to do some tomarrow.**_

_**I'll post up all of the end of arch three and part of arch four even if it's unbeta'd... I'm terribly sorry for leaving you with such suspense, hope it was worth it.**_

_**-Grins- Hope you all enjoy the twist with Jiraiya and Tsuande... It makes you wonder just how dark is the darkside of Konoha, How deep and far does the fog of truth and lies reach, **_

_**Yes, Sakura's secret medical jutsu is dangerous, Dispite that it seems like a simple, You can't heal yourself anymore posion there is much more too it and it is much more dangerious when mixed with other posions in a medical shinobi's arensinal or simply gone un noticed by the infected.**_

**_Oh Yes... Before I forget... Anyone come up with a good name for Yondaime kunai...Let me know... Souless just plan f--king sucks and well... I hate the name but don't have time to sit and think of a good one._**

_**Well this is all for now...**_

_**Next chapter: Reflect the past, The aftermath of the storm.**_

_**Anko: Hey why am I doing this...Fine... Well simply put bitches it's going to be abit of a flash back and emo bitch is going to get alittle more emo...something about most teens being depressed... I think Deadly's just to busy to construct something so he's doing a one chapter filler.**_

_**Deadly Wolf: No I'm not... It's a very important chapter, People change after shit like that and it needs to be expressed, This sumary is a filler.**_

_**Anko: Oh, So you have no clue what to write the title sums up the next chapter.**_

_**Deadly Wolf: Basically**_

_**Anko:...Bastard**_

_**Deadly Wolf: Yep.**_


	70. Arc III: Closure

_**Early Team Chapter 69**_

_**--**_

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Itachi winced as the shadow medic closed the wound on his throat.

"You were very lucky Itachi-kun." The medic said as she began wrapping his throat in bandages. "But I will not lecture you on your fight, tell me more about the Kyuubi's power, Will he make a good tool."

Itachi only glared at the woman before nodding his head. "Hai, He will"

The medic gave Itachi a shadowy smile before bending in and kissing his lips. "Then we will meet again later, I'll finish were we left off too." She said in a sultry voice before vanishing.

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Trees whipped past the pink haired kunoichi as she sped into the distant trees, She could hear the shuffling of fresh ninja on her tail, She knew things were too hot escaping the country so soon would be impossible as the lecture giving to her so long ago by Kenji flashed threw her mind.

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Kenji pulls out a bingo book. "Let's make a little money while we are here."

"WHAT!" was the cry of Sakura her eyes wide at Kenji.

Kenji raises an eyebrow turning his gaze form Sakura. "What?"

The young Sakura glares at him. "We just barely escaped death yesterday and today we just barely avoided an ANBU patrol now you want to go head hunting."

Kenji nods his head. "Look, Sakura I understand you're still freaked out from the fight. But this is life. Maybe in a few days we will take a break at a hotel or something on the outskirts of Kaze no Kuni (Land of Wind). But we don't have any money. Besides the enemy is expecting us to flee so it probably has its boarder's strengthened."

Sasuke nods his head. "Kenji-sensei is right Sakura. The logical and common response for a village that has received an attack inside its boards is to secure its center to prevent any strikes at its heart and to secure its boards to keep at bay any incoming relief and assistance to the unit that was engaged. Then finally if the unit that was attacking, or under attack in our case escapes the original area they send out tracking nin's to track down the squad."

Sakura crosses her arms and pouts. "Then why the hell are we not out of here."

Kenji grins. "Simple we can't get out without being spotted by Konoha patrols and tracking shinobi's. We technically don't have a village to hide away behind. Thus we have to keep moving and wait until the boarders loosen a little right now the alerts so high that if we approached we'd get caught. For now we linger in the center of Otogakure then we move to Oto no kuni where we will move to Kaze no kuni."

Sakura nods her head. "Fine."

Naruto finally speaks up. "So who's our target."

Kenji grins as he flips threw a few pages. "Hmmm, Hmmm... What about Orochimaru S-ranked missing nin of Konoha one of the legendary sannin."

Everyone's face faults. "YOU"VE GOT TO BE KIDDING." They yell in unison only to have Kenji nod.

"Hai, Hai, I am Sheesh. Here this guy Saito wanted for murder and rape." Kenji said point out the picture of the man.

Naruto glares as the picture. "Right lets go."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The memory caused fresh tears to roll down Sakura cheek as she broke out into a giggle, The innocents they had back then the reactions and smiles, laugh's and tears they all seemed so far away now even if now she stood at the very doors of the place she had called home so long ago.

"M'm'my Lady what brings you here." Said a startled voice of man with long black hair his hands nervously clenching the broom.

Sakura glanced at the man. "Katsu-san, I wish to stay for awhile, Tell no one I'm here and act like nothing's happened."

Katsu nodded his head and bowed. "Is everything okay Sakura-sama."

Sakura sneered at the man she was not in the mood for plenestry or small talk as she stormed into the hotel snatching up her key from her hiding spots. "Just fucking fine Katsu-san. I wish to be alone I'll be in my room all day." She angrily spat out at the defenseless man before disappearing into her room.

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**_

Kakashi arrived at the boarder nearly forcing the sleepy team of chuunin from there lazy positions into a well developed defensive formation.

But his eyes immediately noticed there was no pink hair among there mist, "Sakura-san, Has she come this way yet." He huffed out desperately."

Shikamaru shook his head. "No we've searched ever inch of Konoha boarders no ones seen or heard of her."

Kakashi bit her lip before turning to the blonde Sannin with a sort of anger in his eyes finally breaking the silence he had kept with her. "We need to find my student now Hokage-sama, It seems your so called plan has fucked up."

Tsunade growled back at Kakashi but nodded her head in agreement "There is only one other place I could think of where she went to hide."

Kakashi nodded his head but they were surely at least a day from the Sanctuary now. "We better hurry" He said dashing into the trees without a single pause leaving a confused team of chuunin.

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**_

Sakura flopped her 14 year old body down on the comfy bed, It had been so long since she slept in this bed, Not since the chuunin exams had she returned to this place. The place that was her childhood.

Her eye's wandered around checking each shadow of the room; It seemed almost foreign to her almost unrealistic that this was the room she used to laugh and play in the room she would study so hard. Her eyes glanced out the bedroom door to the shadowy couch only light up by the hotel lights.

On that very couch she would study with Naruto both of them reading scroll after scroll pushing and shoving each other laughing and mocking who read threw there scrolls faster as the broke out in laughter as the tickled each other trying to force the other one to submit.

"Naruto" She cried out into her pillow, Oh how much she missed that blonde boy that left the village gates with her heart.

Sakura rolled onto her back as she watched the white silhouette of Juno pacing the raptors of her bedroom.

The mature fox had left behind so much just to follow Sakura. "Why'd you come Juno?"

The white fox stopped in her march as her blue eyes looked down at the green iris of her master. **"Because I wanted too."**

Sakura looked at the genin picture of her team. "But you have family waiting for you there."

Juno huffed. **"My kits are all grown up Sakura-sama, We foxes mature much faster than you humans."**

Sakura smirked at the fox. "But you'll always be my little immature Juno-chan that loves to jump on everything and steal my fishes."

Juno yipped a small innocent yip as she jumped down onto Sakura bed. "You have any fish for me Sakura-sama."

Sakura laughed again as her hand unconsciously reached for the scroll she used to store her fish inside only to grasp one of the dust covered scrolls Kenji had left behind for her forcing her laugh to form into a frown. "I'm sorry Juno-chan, I guess I don't all I have is a few dusty scrolls around here."

Juno nudge Sakura hand in a simple thank you like she used to do before she began talking causing some of he dust to rub off onto her fur revealing the scrolls title. **"When everything seems lost, Open"**

Sakura sighed and whipped the dust out of Juno fur. "Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to read the scroll neh?"

Juno nodded her head as Sakura opened the scroll only to have it release a black and red outfit. "Huh?" She said out load as she looked at the outfit studying it carefully it was a highly modified and richer color outfit of what she was now wearing and if Sakura could guess right she'd say it was just her size.

Sakura stared at the crimson fabric of the vest it was a much darker and shorter version of the vest she now wore revealing ample stomach but it went well with the solid black pants they almost seemed baggy yet were just the right size for the longest of time till she decided she'd at least try it on. As she shook out the wrinkles in the fabric a small note popped out from the inside of the vest.

**"When your way is lost all you can do is continue walking forward and hope life will point you back into the right path don't dwindle in the past"**

Sakura stared at the note for along time even after spending so long with Kenji he still and an amazing way of confusing the fuck out of her.

Juno tilted her head and snickered **"Maybe he's saying people that are depressed need to wear black."**

Sakura smirked slightly before dawning the black outfit and checking herself out in the mirror she had to admit the clothing made her pink hair stand out even more and amplified her green eyes, Not only that but she really liked the darker look it gave her, The pants which she though were going to be an obstruction to her legs seemed to provide a much easier flow than her skirt did.

She stretched herself out letting the fabric bend with her body she didn't like the idea of long pants too much but something was still missing that something was a sword.

She released the seal on her hand that glowed threw the black laces of the gloves that extended over her wrist before poofing the sword into her hand the black mesh of the wrist warmers didn't seem at all effected by the seal something she always had problems with before as she attached her fathers Katana to her back.

Sakura smirked at herself. "I guess I won't be mistaken for a little girl anymore."

Juno nodded her head. "You still have that fox mask Sasuke-sama bought."

Sakura smirked as she walked over to her bag and grabbed the mask. "Of course"

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**_

Naruto was left pondering on the words of Jiraiya all evening he had yet to see a shimmer of his sensei, it had been a whole week till Jiraiya had finally returned to the boy. But by that time Naruto had severed the bond he had with Jiraiya casting aside the black chuunin vest Jiraiya had given him as a moment and gift.

He instead opted for a pair of black shinobi pants and a black shirt the only thing he could afford on his budget but he could hear the commotion scattered threw out the country as he hugged the snow covered cloak tighter. "I wonder how Sakura-chan's doing." He mumbled to himself glancing at the grey clouds.

Just two months left, 60 days and he would be returning to his home, the village he loved but after that night he wondered, Just what would be awaiting him he hoped at least Sakura would be as the snow crunched under his feet.

"Naruto" Said the tiered voice of his sensei but Naruto didn't even bother to respond or look at the man, Jiraiya was nearly dead to him since that stunt. "Naruto please."

Naruto kept his back to the old sage and Jiraiya sighed. "Look I know your still pissed at me for trying to kill you but I wasn't going to really kill you."

Naruto twisted his neck at Jiraiya. "Well it sure fucking looked and felt like you were."

Jiraiya sighed as they approached the mountains. "What will it take for you to forgive me."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Why don't you go jump off a cliff Ero-sennin."

Jiraiya sighed, For a whole two months Naruto had done nothing but act coldly towards the man, Even the red and white blur that would occasionally forum around the boy when ever he gripped Suijin would scowl at him. "Very well I'll leave you alone but we shall be embarking to the wave country soon, We have to stop there before we head to Konoha"

Naruto just gave a Sasuke response and nodded his head before shuffling in the snow faster.

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Sakura sighed at the hospital paper work occasionally glancing to her underlings. "Haruno" Shouted a commanding voice as she face planted her head down into the paperwork.

"Yes Hokage-sama" Replied Sakura trying to hold back the bitterness in her voice.

"Why are you still here in the office Today was your day off, Now get out of here." Shouted Tsunade as Sakura only grumbled into the paper work.

"And where the hell do you suggest I go Hokage-sama, Or incase you've forgotten you fucking blew up Naruto-kun's apartment." She cried in protest, She in fact just wanted to escape the painful wait of Naruto's return she knew it was growing closer and closer Juno kits kept relaying messages from Naka and Naruto about there status.

Tsunade sighed this time speaking in a lighter tone. "I don't know Sakura, Just get out, You hardly do that anymore, Go hang with some friends or visit your mother anything but paperwork."

Sakura glared at Tsunade before turning her back. "Incase you've forgotten all my so called friend are out on missions and my mother is perfectly fine without me."

Tsunade was about to slam the door shut and leave her ex apprentice to the torment of paper work when an Idea struck her. "Sakura why don't you go double check the construction of the apartment, Maybe you can put some changes into the lay out, I'm sure Naruto would much appreciate it after all you knew him the best."

Sakura head popped back around looking questionably back at her former sensei. "And What exactly will be the catch of this...modifying."

Tsunade grinned. "The modifications will be on me all you have to do however is sneak some Sake into my office."

Sakura sighed at her old teachers antics if it was one thing that Tsunade didn't change was her craving and almost bazaar love of Sake. "I see, Well then you do realize sneaking the Sake past Shizune-san will... Require more pay than that."

Tsunade glared at the pink haired girl. "I am the Hokage, Don't make this an order."

Sakura sighed but reluctantly nodded her head "Hai Hokage-sama"

This time it was Tsunades turn to sigh just when she was getting close to the girl she fucked up and restarted the process. _"Don't have to hate me so much Sakura, Least I told you the truth." _"Thank you Sakura now please leave this office if I find you in here again today your going to have to suffer threw teaching class with Iruka." With those words Tsunade left the doorway leaving Sakura to glance down at her true work... Her plans for one Uzumaki Naruto.

The end of Arc III

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_**(AN: There you have it end of arc III now I'm off to work, Really late lol...**_

_**Yes I changed up Sakura outfit, I'd explain more but... I'm in a hurry...**_

_**I wanted to end this arc so I can start up arch IV and get to the NaruxSaku ness everyones been dying on as well as return of the team.**_

_**Quick input, Yes there is a shadow working with Itachi, Who is this misterious medic how can Naruto be a tool to them...**_

_**You have the closer that comes with Arc III Enjoy.**_

_**Arc IV**_

_**Reunions happen, Love put to the test and lovers make mistakes. Love finally comes together but will it be a destruction or a new begining, Life or death.)**_


	71. Arc IV: Reunion

Early Team Chapter 70

----------------------------------

The sky seemed clear as day in the spring seasons of Konoha rainy season. The air seemed fresh and crisp from a light dusting of rain early evening where the fog was still rolling free of the open fields and hazy forest.

A blonde haired man dressed in solid black and orange fox mask looked around a relaxed as ever even with the thick beads of sweat rolling down behind his ear,

"Shit was Konoha always this hot." He mumbled to himself as he closed in on the very gates of the ninja village.

The gates were wide open, exposing the bustling and busy city streets to the mans eyes. It was almost fascinating to hear the commotions of construction, wheel of carts crashing against the stone pavement of the roads, people shouting and screaming for everything in imagination.

The man almost winced in pain as the watch crows spotted him in the distance screeching it's warning to him and the ANBU on root to his destination.

He had so long been waiting to hear, see, and smell his home village he had yet to un-train his senses to the high pitched noises.

Eyes blinked for only a second as a flash of blue chakra was caught behind his eyes, his ears and skin seemed to twitch for only a fraction of a second too quick for even the ANBU to notices as he seemed to relax even more, He raised his hand in a closer motion to the figure that was walking some paces behind him.

The gray haired sannin approached his student with a small huff, "You get you fill Gaki" He asked curiously as to why his student ended his so called "Peaces"

Naruto only nodded his head and returned his hand to his pocket. "ANBU are upon us its better if we stick together incase they get jumpy"

Jiraiya nodded his head he hadn't quiet picked up the ANBU as much as he had picked up the warning hawk screech. "I guess that would be wise Gaki."

Naruto and Jiraiya remained silent as they closed in on the last stretch of the village till Jiraiya spoke up in a light voice. "So you anxious to see that sweet pinkie of yours?"

Naruto simply stopped in his tracks staring up at the endless blue of the sky. "I'm anxious to find out....How much she's changed."

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The 5th Hokage sat in her chair, her back to the door of her office as she stared out over the village admiring the work of all those past Hokage yet also wanting to throw up at the very site of the village.

It was peaceful, Kind and very ignorant. Sure they would go out of there way to help a complete stranger in their time of need but they were completely blind to truth and neglected there own choosing to believe lies over truth.

_"Ignoring fools, you'll be in for a shock if you don't change your tune."_

Yes indeed she was referring to the Jinchuuriki of Konoha, Who had grown almost nearly as strong as his father, mastering so much of his fathers' style and yet still maintaining his own style, own legacy.

Now it was time for that legacy to return to Konoha, She smiles slightly she had just the person to meet up with the blonde. "EMO GIRL" She bellowed out with a small snicker, oh how her head medic hated the nickname.

"Don't fucking call me that you bitch" Spat out a pink haired female as she nearly kicked the door in throwing an object at the fifth Hokage.

The blonde woman dogged the lethal pen of her ex student. "You know I could bring you up on assault for that."

Sakura huffed as she crossed her arms glaring at Tsunade. "I'll have you know Hokage-sama if you put me in jail you'd have to run the hospital all by your lonely self again now wouldn't you and then you'd have less sake time."

Tsuande paled at the very thought, Running that hospital would not give her less time for sake it would give her no time. She huffed herself and turned towards the window. "We cann't have that now can we, So your forgiven this time."

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah get on with the show obaa-chan." Sakura said in a mocking tone just watching the tick on her old sensei forehead grow.

Tsunade hands gripped the arm rest of her chair with a death grip. "I was going to be nice and let you have the day off to see your precious Naruto-kun but if your attitude don't change."

Now it was Sakura turn to be on the defensive. "Very well Hokage-sama" She paused for a bit before she continued. "What do you wish of me?"

Tsunade smirked. "Simple you are to go to the gates and wait for him, He should be arriving very soon, from there you are to take him to my office and then, only then may you take him to his home."

Sakura bowed her head. "Hai, as you command Hokage-sama."

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Naruto sighed as he neared the gates he could have swore just for a second he picked up a familiar scent, his nose sniffed again and he smelled it once more.

**Cherries and Sakura blossoms**

He was positive of the smell, it made him almost want to bolt at the gate as his heart raced with anticipation, Two and half years, Two and half years he had been waiting to see her, waiting for those emerald green eyes, that angelic smile, and the pink locks that would frame her face.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

She too was waiting in anticipation, Sakura could feel the chakra of two figures grow closer they were massive amounts of chakra, one only possessed by the toad sage himself.

Her heart skipped in side her chest as she nervously clenched her hands, She was so excited to finally be seeing him again, to finally have her lover back, Yet she was also terrfied, Just how strong had he become, Just how much he had changed, and above all, Did he still love her, He had probably had the chance with a million girls, Who could say he would still want her after being away for 30 months.

And so she waited as the blonde haired black clothed figure approached, her heart dropped, it didn't look like him at all... It just couldn't be him, she had missed his return. As tears welled up in her eyes she quickly buried her face into her mask and turned to leave she heard the guards place there demands for names.

"Uzumaki Naruto" Rang so loudly in her ears it threatened to destroy her very existence as she whipped back around still wearing her pink fox mask, She met another fox mask just inches away from her.

"You've changed Sakura-chan." He whispered in a husky deep almost seductive voice that threatened to make her knees collapse under the weight of her heart.

"N-Naruto-kun." She spoke out softly removing all traces of sadness in her voice.

Both of them completely neglected the shouting from the guards for ID. Too wrapped up in there own world a world where time had stopped and it was only just the two of them.

Naruto grinned as he lifted the pink mask off her face causing the blood to rush to her cheeks as he brushed the edges of his mask across her face bringing his hidden lips beside her ears. "You've defiantly changed from an angel to a goddess."

The line was so cheesy yet so breathe stealing to her, she became paralyzed to his very words. The only thing that brought movement to her hands was her desire.

She had to see his face, she had to see him, she couldn't breath till she did.

Her hands slid the mask aside; her green eyes admired the shapely jaw line, the thick whisker scars, and narrow yet strong eyebrows as she stared into the sapphire diamonds that were his eyes.

She thought she couldn't breath before, Now she couldn't even think, couldn't even speak as she just stood there staring.

There faces inched closer and closer together their masks made a small noise as they clicked together. The lips just inches apart.

"I taught him so well don't you think, look at the way he's able to seduce your student Kakashi-san." With just those words from the grey haired sannin the mood was completely destroyed as fire seemed to sprout from the eyes of two teens.

Kakashi quickly disappeared with a kawarimi he had no desire to be near the dead sannin.

Jiraiya faced paled as he felt Sakura chakra spike, He had expected Naruto to get pissed but, He didn't realize just how much chakra Sakura had gained in her time as her fist began to glow with a bluish white chakra and a deadly look in her eye shimmered.

Then the world seemed to go completely black for the grey haired one. Wither he was knocked out by Sakura punch or Naruto's was beyond anyone's guess the only clear deception that could be made was this old sannin would not be moving for along time.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_**(AN: WOW, HOLY SHIT it's been almost like three months since I last updated.... -Sighs- Sorry for keeping all of you readers waiting but hey least I didn't end on a cliffy....Yay, Early Team Chapter 70 is up... They have returned, they have become stronger and boy is there alot more exiting, and chaotic plot holes in this chapter -Smiles-**_

_**Well to make up for lost time, I shall post up three to five chapters today....I just hate ending on odd numbers except for 5's... So ether it will be two, four or five chapters meh, I hope you all enjoy I've got lots of spell checking and grammer work ahead of me today it seems.**_

_**Yeah, This whole arc it seems will be Unbeta'd unless someone wants of offer there servies to the horried torment that is correcting my errors.**_

_**Next Chapter Summery**_

_**hmmm what can be said -goes back up 50 pages and reads-**_

_**Deadly Wolf: **_Sleepless windows of the soul, Fading thoughts etched on paper Stumbling threw mistakes. Watch them crumble. watch them fall, watch them sign away there hope but never will they break,

Next Chapter Communication Break down, Formation ANBU


	72. Arc IV: Team ANBU

**Chapter 71**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Tsunade cleared her throat as she stared at the apprentice of the toad sannin. "Well Naruto, It's nice to see you back."

Naruto snorted and crossed his arms earning a raised eyebrow from the Hokage. "Well no Obaa-chan no loud snappy hello's this is defiantly unbecoming of you."

Naruto smiles slightly a smile that creped Tsunade out. "I've got something much more annoying planed." He said in his usual tone but the creepy sight of that smile never left her mind it sounded like Naruto, Looked a little darker and older than Naruto but was Naruto. Just where did the twisted smile come from bent from insanity and lies.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow biting into his words. "And what would that be brat"

Naruto grinned more like his usual self. "I can't tell you Obaa-chan or it wouldn't be much of a surprise now would it."

Tsunade eyed the boy careful before releasing a sigh. "I suppose it wouldn't be, Sakura-san will show you to your apartment, while you were gone the old one was....destroyed so we remade it."

Naruto nodded his head as Sakura pulled out two keys popping one off the metal loop she handed it to Naruto without a word the two seemed to disappear from her office.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

The wind rush quickly by there faces as the clicking of there feet against roof tile echoed in there ears.

"You've changed." Sakura commented she too had picked up on his strange smile, Only she saw past the fake mask he covered it with.

Naruto snorted a little. "So have you...my love."

The conversation seemed so dead between them despite having waited three years as they traveled faster and faster.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Tsunade enclosed her hands resting her chin on top of her hands as she looked into they eyes of the two sensei.

"Jiraiya, I know much about Kakashi training of Sakura since he was in the village but little of yours please debrief me and Kakashi."

Jiraiya closed his eyes as he leaned against the wall his giant scroll set in the corner of the room. "I followed orders; I trained him expertly in all area of ninjutsu including the mastery of Kyuubi's chakra along with Sage chakra."

Tsunade hands instantly shot down, slapping the desk. "What is the meaning of that, you know you were not supposed to teach him till you neared your retirement."

Jiraiya grinned and eerie grin that reminded her so much of Naruto's. "We are shinobi's' we live to die."

Tsunade shivered slightly it wasn't Jiraiya way to say something so hurtful to her. "Kakashi, Leave us for a moment."

The copy Nin followed his orders as the room quickly seemed to drop in temperature as the silence weighted on.

It was Tsunade that broke the silence. "Jiraiya, what's gotten into you?"

Jiraiya let out a long sigh as he yanked out a small piece of parchment from his scroll. "This is a note from one of my spy's."

Tsunade quickly opened the letter before crushing it in her hand, "How long till you have to go?"

Jiraiya frowned giving no response.

"HOW FUCKING LONG!"

The toad sannin looked away from his team mate. "Only a few months, Six at most."

Tsunade hands squeezed the paper even tighter her nails digging into her skin. "What the fuck is speeding them up."

Jiraiya shook his head. "I am unsure, but I will delay them for as long as possible, He is not ready."

Tsunade exhaled a deep breath. "Nether are the other two, Thank you for the information please tell Hatake to come back inside."

Jiraiya nodded "Tsunade-chan, When are you going to tell them? When are we going to tell him?"

Tsunade bite her lip. "Something's are better left untold Jiraiya, Some wounds are better left open, hidden from everyone's eyes."

Jiraiya nodded his head. "Teh, I thought you were the medical ninja of our team, now your saying healing is bad. If it wasn't for that body of yours you wouldn't make much of a kunoichi."

Before Jiraiya could open the door he was sent spiraling out of the office by the Hokages' chair.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

It was quiet as the two teens sat in the dark lighting of the apartment, Each one wanting to reach out and grab the other, each one wanting to whisper no shout there feelings,

_"Why dam it, why can't I tell her" _Naruto screamed inside his head, everything inside him, everything that was him screamed for her yet he could not break that wall he placed around himself.

"Sakura-chan... I...I..." He tried, yet nothing came out.

The pink haired medic turned to her boyfriend looking into his eyes. Her lips moved but no words came out, her heart throbbed but no tears came.

"Naruto-kun...I...I'm sorry." She said before fleeing the room, Kami did she love the boy, She wanted to be his everything but....

But such an ugly word.

_"I'm sorry Naruto-kun but I've changed too much for you." _She told herself. _"You'd be better off with someone more worthy of you."_

That was how the blonde boy ended up left broken hearted on his bedroom floor, staring up at the strange ceiling, tears running down his face.

It was till sunset that he was disturbed by a knock on the door.

"Naruto, it's Kakashi" Said the voice of his sensei.

"Come in, It's unlocked." Responded Naruto as Kakashi poked his head into Naruto's bedroom.

"Hokage-sama wishes for our team to assemble in her office." Said the silver haired man

Naruto only picked himself off the floor and gave Kakashi an ice cold look before disappearing in a bit of smoke.

Kakashi frowned, "Shadow clone, He must still be upset." He shook his head and sighed. "Sakura, Naruto you two are being idiots again."

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Tsunade sighed in the dimming light of her office as she looked over the 3 man team, a team that could give any Chunnin or even Jounin team a run for it's money yet couldn't solve there own internal problems.

"Naruto, Sakura I'm sorry for bugging you two at such a late hour especially since it's your first day back Naruto."

Naruto only snorted. "Get on with it Obaa-chan." He said in a rather harsh tone.

Tsunade nodded her head. "Well, It's official after talking with both your sensei you are here to talk about your future decisions, I'm sure you remember Kakashi and even Jiraiya talking with you about the choice every Chunnin must make one day."

The two Chuunin nodded as Tsunade sighed again. "So which shall it be, Jounin or ANBU."

Before she could even set her papers down the two teens spoke up. "ANBU"

Tsunade and Kakashi flinched. Sure Kakashi was once an ANBU himself but it was a hard life being an ANBU always masking your emotions were at least as a Jounin you were allowed to love, allowed to have a family. ANBU stripped away every right as a human being you had.

Tsunade sighed. "You sure, you know the consequences for being and ANBU."

Both teens nodded there head and remained firm in there resolve. "You won't be allowed a family, you won't be allowed a personal life, You won't be allowed any emotions. Sakura, Naruto please reconsider."

Both glared at one another before looking at Tsunade again. "ANBU"

Tsunade sighed, It was an answer the counsel had been prying to get out of her, She hopped with Naruto's return Sakura would have picked Jounin to settle down and have a real relationship with the boy she had been obsessed about for the last three years.

She set the papers out on her table. "Very well, Sign these papers, your sensei have both vouched and provided the evidence that you are strong enough to skip the physical and physiological test required by all Genin ANBU."

Both Teens signed away there lives so quickly it made Tsunade cry on the inside as she watched them step back from the table. She stood up and walked over to her file cabinet pulled out two folders sliding the papers inside, She then proceed to unlock the bottom cabinet and pull out a paper for each.

"These are your papers to pick up your equipment, as mark of your ANBU statuses you are allowed to carry the leaf symbol engraved on your body if you so wish but remember where you put it must be concealable incase of stealth missions."

Sakura nodded as she took her paper and vanished in a puff of smoke, Naruto proceeded to do the same.

Leaving only Kakashi and Tsunade in the office alone

"What went wrong Hatake, They were supposed to be happy with a reunion."

Kakashi sighed. "I believe it's fair to say...They are stupid sannin in training."

Tsunade smirked slightly. "I told you I don't love that fool not after what he's done."

Kakashi waved his hand lazy even if it was dangerous ground to tread upon. "Meh, you always keep saying that, yet he's the only man you ever let yourself drink carelessly with."

Tsunade huffed as she walked over to her desk. "He's simply a team mate, I'm not worth his time."

Kakashi shrugged. "Yet he devotes all his time to you, yes."

Tsunade glared. "Out of my office I made it clear I don't like him."

Kakashi nodded his head opting to take the door. "Very well Hokage-sama."

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Sakura laid back on the purple bed of her best friend touching the sore spots of her arm as she let out a long sigh.

She didn't know whether to cry or smile at the pain she got from brushing the sore spot, It certainly didn't compare to the pain inside her chest, The loneliness or the feeling of being torn apart.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

The sun was not even in rise of the dark night sky shimmered with stars, The shinobi village of the fire country was still bustling with activity of the night lead shinobi's busy still launching missions, still patrolling it's boarders, searching and keeping the very citizens inside it's thick walls safe.

Three shinobi's walked solemnly walked without a word to one another each buried in the colors and mystery of there ANBU masks.

One pink, One orange, One standard white as the moved silently, swiftly to the large office were they were sure to find a grumpy Hokage complaining about being woken so early.

But she was the one that called them, called the old team 7 together, A team that seemed to be falling apart at it seems, No it was beyond falling apart it was apart on the ground like leaves of a wilted tree. The only thing that kept this team together it seemed was there official status down on paper that they were team 7.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Tsunade tiered eyes looked up at the three figures a ghostly image of the happy team seven that first stepped in her office ready to take on any mission, hell even the blasted Uchiha back then had more expression, more emotion than these three figures.

She quickly shuffled the pile of papers into order, these papers would hopefully relight the spark inside the team, ignite the flame that is waiting to be light in Konoha's will of fire.

"Hatake Kakashi" She quickly snapped out in a crisp firm voice that seemed to bounce, echoing of the wall in the stillness of the air.

The man in question stepped forward she could see the painful way his salute took forum as he removed his mask, knelt down and crossed his fist over his heart. "Hai, Hokage-sama"

"Haruno Sakura" She shouted again in the clearest firm voice she could muster as the pink girl bend down removed her mask and saluted much like her father figure. "Hai, Hokage-sama."

The salute was done flawless if Tsunade would have given herself the chance she would has smirked at her apprentice but she could not waver or she would fall. "Uzumaki Naruto"

The last of the three the blonde haired teen stepped forward and saluted in the same fashion as his two team-mates. "Hai, Hokage-sama" He said in a strong voice.

The papers make a quick thick tap sound as they impacted the desk using the sound to shake her will and reminder herself just what she was doing in this office as this precise moment.

"Team Seven, Of Konoha Ninja core; lead by Jounin sensei Hatake Kakashi you are disbanded. Under the premises that you are no longer needed to be under the wing of a Jounin."

She stood firm, her back crisp the sun rising on her back as she slammed down half the papers signifying that she was done with the disbanding but not done with the shinobi's themselves.

"Upon Review, Hatake Kakashi, You are returned to your ANBU position that was stripped from you by the orders of the Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen, on the premonitions that you have ether fully trained a team of shinobi's Jounin or Above, Lost all team members, Or all have refused advancement. You have fulfilled the first requirement and promoted two team members to ANBU, while the third Uchiha Sasuke falls under missing ninja the second requirement."

Kakashi bowed his head in thanks as she set another group of papers down.

Tsunade cleared her throat once more. "Uzumaki, Haruno, Hatake, You three are all ANBU ranked, Hatake being Captain ANBU rank, Therefore Due to the need and lack of current ANBU in the Konoha black ops core. You three shall be assembled into a three man cell Code named Lucifer.

Hatake Kakashi, Your new code name for this unit is Cerberus

Haruno Sakura, Your new code name for this unit is Minx

Uzumaki Naruto, Your new code name for this unit is Kitsune."

The three ANBU bowed there head to the Hokage as she set down the last of all but one paper

"Your mission, Is to Investigate, the villages on the border of the Rain, Sand and Rock. We have had several rumors of strange activity as well as several murders occurring on the boarders of the three nations, The Kazekage has personally requested that we send out one patrol to investigate for the rumor that an Uchiha is involved with the incidents, I also leave you with the note that the Grass village a known ally to Orochimaru leader of the sound is also close to the borderline as well.

You will find the culprits, Eliminate the culprits and return the heads and loot to the Kazekage upon delivery you will escort Konoha leading diplomat on a return trip to the village, is this clear."

"Hai Hokage-sama" The team said in unison.

"Any questions?" She stated sharply.

Kakashi raised his head speaking clearly. "Hokage-sama, this rumor of an Uchiha, Can you be more descriptive so we know which Uchiha we may deal with."

Tsunade nodded as she picked up a paper and scanned it quickly. "The rumors are scares but as told, they tend to lead to the older of the Uchiha but where one lays another hunt's. If Itachi is truly around I would not doubt Sasuke is hot on his trail trying to find him, Our spy network as gathered that he has completed his training under the Snake Sannin."

She watched as both teens flinched with movement, both itching to exit and quickly get the trail of there lost comrade in arms.

"If that is all, Dismissed." She ordered out and no sooner than the words left her mouth there were two puffs of smoke and one swirl of air. She was quiet shocked to see Naruto using his hidden Hirashin but she knew he could forum the seal anywhere his mind could picture she was more than positive he was upon his home or quiet possibly at the gates ready to go.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_**(AN: Here's the 2nd update, Yay, Okay Yah I know it seems like I'll never throw Naruto and Sakura together but.... I needed to make them ANBU for reasons I'd rather not spoil, But hey all I can say is it's close very close yep, yep single digits for chapters.**_

_**Anyhow in away much like you guys I wonder why ANBU have the tattoo, all ANBU's have them.... kind of stuiped though if they are in covert missions. Soooo I simply though hey maybe they are chakra like tattoo's sorta like Naruto's seal on his stomach, they disapper when you brush chakra over them or something. So yeah that's what were going with.**_

_**The disbannedment of team 7 to team L instead of Kakashi was well... Kakashi would would be a dead give away to any ANBU team, and Lucifur because well it kind of mulitiples fear of there talents, -Nods- Yes it does.**_

_**Next Chapter Summary: Return to Mitroshi**_

_**Itachi: Hmm, Laughter is nice, Confessions better Akatsuki... -smirks- we the greatest**_

_**Sakura: No your not,**_

_**Itachi: Hey we have purple nail polish, black lipstick, eye shadow, dark evil cloaks and rings.**_

_**Sakura: Yes but you also seem to lust after nine children**_

_**Itachi: We are not Orochimaru we just want there souls**_

_**Sakura:...**_

_**Itachi: What, hey I killed my whole clan you think I'm just going to give Naruto candy and dance around in a feild of flowers.**_

_**Sakura: No but I was hoping**_

_**Itachi: What next will you be hoping for people actually start beliving a Itachi Sakura paring is right.**_

_**Sakura: GROSS, Please NaruSaku only, Don't ever ever ever suggest such things. -crosses arms over chest- I've got diginaty you know.**_

_**Sasuke: ENOUGH bickering, On with the next chapter please.**_

_**Sakura and Itachi: Geez was your problem the stick up his ass grow a few branches.**_

_**Sasuke:....-punches out monitor-**_


	73. Arc IV: Return to Mitroshi

Chapter 72

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Haste, Sweat, Hearts pounding on adrenaline was the mood for team L as the sped threw the trees at break neck speeds. The were breaking every code of a shinobi

Hastily speeding threw the branches with no care for there chakra consumption, They were pushing there bodies to the point of sweat, creating a scent trail, destroying there abilities to hide.

There hearts where racing almost uncontrollably.

and soon it would be growing dark, they needed to begin making camp before it became to dangerous they were already nearing the Fire country boarder a normal two day trip for some of the fastest tracking team.

Kakashi finally sensing that the team must take a rest found it best to camp while they were still in the relative safety of there own boarders.

Glancing to his team-mates he made the quick motion of down, Fire, and rest signaling for camp.

His two fellow members nodded and without so much as a second where on the ground.

Audible gasps for air could be heard as there lungs rushed to restore desperate oxygen that was supplied threw chakra during the run. So much so that Sakura ended up tearing off her mask in a desperate attempt to get more air that was followed by Naruto and Kakashi himself.

Despite Sakura the first to break mask rule it was Naruto who fell flat on his ass his legs giving out followed by Sakura and then Kakashi once again.

Naruto glanced over to the sprawled undignified heap that was Sakura her legs spread out arms resting between her legs sitting up as she gasped for air her chest heaving and hair clinging to her sweat soaked skin. "Neh, I think we just broke too many rules."

Kakashi chuckled slightly it was always Naruto to lighten a mood. "I think from the time we left the gate to...now we've broken mmm about 200."

Naruto paled slightly and looked at Kakashi funny. "I didn't even know there were that many rules to being a ninja yet along ANBU."

Both Sakura and Kakashi sweat dropped at his comment leaving Sakura to fall back onto her back. "Baka Naruto, Baka, Baka, Baka." She laughed slightly it was so strange. It was always Naruto bringing the good of the team, the humor in the most serious of situations

Kakashi chuckled with her even Naruto as he grinned his fox grin. "Besides we haven't broken anything so long as one tells no one knows."

They all seemed to slightly agree with his words, not the best thing to go on the report of a newly formed ANBU team.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

The fire was stoked and the team was well into there meals as the creatures of the night stirred loudly. Naruto binged on Ramen, Kakashi on beef and Sakura on some pork chops.

"Were should we start our search."

Kakashi yanked out his map, Eyes quickly scanned as he looked it over. "Minx, Kitsune, The trading village of Mitroshi is right in this area, It would be our wisest bet to search such a high valued market for clues."

Naruto's ears twitched at the very name of the village a village he was sure to be recognized in.

"Something wrong Kitsune" Kakashi asked with a raised eyebrow.

But Naruto only shook it off best not to let his team-mates know maybe just for once nothing would happen.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

There was a hush silence among those that dwelled in the city port; Fearful glares the same fearful glares Naruto would receive in Konoha where casted at the blonde boy as he took his steps in stride.

His ANBU uniform shimmering in the bay sunlight as he glanced around from villager to villager.

You would think a city saved from a group of bandits labeled as hellish monsters would be grateful to the boy, But when they looked at him they only saw the mess they had to clean up, the blood, the bodies, the stench.

Even with Konoha's clean up of any evidence that they had something to do with the massacre there was still plenty of gore that the villagers themselves had to deal with. The remembrance of the flames that night, the screams still burned in there memories like wild pitch fires.

Even some of those people were loved ones taken as hostages or captives from previous towns.

Looking at the blonde boy brought back that gut wrenching scene to the villagers, thus they turned away shunning him.

Reminding him of the pain that he suffered threw his childhood.

Reminding him that to others he was just a demon a monster.

Even if he murdered to save others would still view him as a monster.

Kakashi could easily pick up on Naruto's discomforts as the blonde shuffled slightly, The same way he used to shuffle when they were a fresh team. "Kitsune, why don't you and minx go outside town there might be some information around the boards of town. I'll search in town we'll meet up at sunset by the harbor."

The two ANBU nodded there heads with a swift bow before disappearing without a trace.

Kakashi eye's traced threw the town, The first place he should visit were the food stands and hotels. He let out a sigh it was going to be a long day.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Sakura watched in silence as Naruto practices his warm up, the swift taijutsu crafted with chakra-less hand seals.

It reminded her so much of watching Sasuke, watching him train so hard, so intensely as if he was trying to vent the pent up emotions he had inside without voicing them.

"Naruto, you should take it easy we are on a mission."

The sapphire orbs didn't even look at her as his motions sped up more intensely as if she was the cause of his pain, of his frustration and anger, Sorrow and grief.

"You shouldn't stand around letting yourself get weak." He spat out, in a cruel Sasuke like tone.

Just how fast where the snowballing down loosing ground. But instead of trying to fix the problem Sakura only put more fuel on the fire as she walked up closer to him, "You BAKA STOP ACTING LIKE SASUKE" She shouted in his ear making him visible flinch and withdraw from her shouting range before she could swing at him.

Sakura noted how quickly he withdrew from her fist, His face bent down in a hurtful look. Like she was the one betraying him, but it was him that was betraying her, locking up all his emotions acting cruel and cold.

"I thought you liked the cold emotional bastards." He scowled out

Sakura hand shook as her eyes danced a deadly mix of anger and sadness. "BAKA, I love you."

Naruto glared back. "Love me, Love me then why won't you be with me?"

Sakura face, soften slightly as she looked down a few tears escaping her best attempts and concealing them. "Because, I've changed, you've change. I'm just some dead weight." She mumbled out weakly as she closed her eye's vanishing from her spot.

Before she could release the ball of smoke or shushin, Naruto appeared behind her wrapping his arms around her, "Don't say that Sakura-chan, don't ever say what's untrue, You more worthy of any boys love than my own, It is I that is not made to be loved Sakura-chan, I've always been alone."

Sakura let out more tears as she tried to choke back her sobs. "Untrue Naruto-kun, Untrue." She turned around in his arms and stroked his whisker marked cheeks drawing his captivating eye's into hers. "I love you so much it hurts inside Naruto-kun, I want nothing more than to give you enough love to make up for all the times you were alone. nothing more than to make you feel so loved that you can never think of your loneliness again."

Naruto remained there quietly hugging the girl of his dreams the girl he loved so deeply. "I love you too Sakura-chan."

The two seemed to linger in each others arms, both crying there love to one another as Naruto pulled Sakura head against his chest, She could hear the soft rhythm of his heart beating, lulling her into a comfortable sleep.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Kakashi smiled at the sight of his two students sleeping in the moonlight, He would normally completely frown upon two ANBU sleeping in the middle of the open with no security around but hell he had been waiting just as long for them to reopen the doors to there hearts they locked away to keep out the time and distances they had been threw.

He carefully kept a peaceful watch, A peaceful watch that became disturbed by a patrol of Suna shinobi rushing so fast in speed they didn't even stop or notice team L.

Naruto too had awoken, Bolting from his sleep knocking Sakura awake his head immediately turned in the direction of Suna. "Something wrong."

Kakashi appeared beside them. "Hai, Let's go, they may need our assistance."

Naruto nodded his head very quickly as Sakura joined there side all three of them with a strong new determination inside of them.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

The shinobi team of Suna was pressing forward at a very fast pace. Not even stopping till team L had been following them for some good time.

One of the shinobi's finally noticed the tail as they turned around stopping in place with a heavy breath. "Show yourselves." He shouted.

Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto revealed themselves immediately letting there Konoha leaf bands shimmer. "We come in peace, Only wishing to assist in the problem."

Suddenly before any questions could be asked there was a large rupture of chakra radiating out from the distance.

The Suna shinobi nodded his head. "Our village has come under attack by men in red cloaks, Our Kazekage is holding them back. Your appreciation is much appreciated." Said the captain of the squad as he motioned his members to move forward.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

The two teams pushed threw the dense desert storm was best as they could it was just there luck to be trapped in the middle of a sand storm as they hunkered down in the covering of a rock covering.

Naruto eye's squinted to see even with his enhanced sight he could barely see in front of himself. "This sand storms crazy."

Kakashi nodded his head, It was a long silence between the Suna shinobi and Konoha shinobi.

"Hey guys something's moving in the distance." Naruto said as he peered at object then a second formed the seemed locked in combat. Growing closer and closer as he felt the flicker of ninjutsu based attacks threw the air.

He closed his eyes, He recognized that chakra, he knew it from somewhere. It reminded him so much of Gaara. Suddenly Naruto's eyes flashed open as he dashed out into the sand recklessly.

"Kankuro" The name was distorted in the deafening howl of sand.

Naruto arrived to the broken figure of Kankuro gasping for breath his movement painful as he tried to press towards Naruto.

"Uzumaki-san…" He coughed roughly as blood spilled from his lips. "What an unexpected… Surprise seeing you here."

Naruto bent down to the man who had now collapsed at his feet. "Don't move, I'll get Sakura-chan to treat you." He said picking up the sand nin and hauling him into the protective collection of rocks were his team-mates waited with pent breath.

Sakura quickly ran an analysis shaking her head and biting her lip with each passing second till it was over. "He'll live but he needs Medical attention NOW." She lifted his head and yanked out a vile from her pouch quickly injecting the substance into Kankuro she laid his head back down and maneuvered out his joints.

"Naruto, Kakashi I need you two to hold him down, you Suna shinobi's I need you to help me, You need to rush to your village and pick up a list of ingredients. I will try to operate dry to postpone his life, However without these ingredients he will die within a half a day, In a few hours he won't even be able to be a shinobi anymore, Time is urgent"

The shinobi's paled. "But we'd never make it in time."

Naruto eye's darted to Kankuro then to Sakura and finally to the sand shinobi. "Sakura if we get you the ingredients in time can you save him for sure."

Sakura nodded her head. "Hai"

Naruto bit his lip and sighed. "Then we've got no choice, I'll have to take them."

The sand shinobi's and Sakura raised an eyebrow as Naruto stood up. "I can only take one of you the distance and back. Sakura draw up the list, You" He pointed at the captain of the group. "Tell me exactly about the hospital I need exact specific's." Naruto said in a sharp voice.

Within moments Naruto and a perfect mental image of the hospital as he handed Kakashi a yellow scroll from his pocket. "Kakashi-sensei open that when it glows."

Kakashi nodded his head as he gripped the Sand shinobi's shoulder. "You better hope this works other wise…Nether of us will be coming back alive." Naruto said as he gripped the mans arm and disappeared into the howling wind then completely from sight.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_**(AN: Okay, Well....I got nothing Don't want to make a filler, just move onto the next chapter.**_

_**Next Chapter: Akatsuki, And if you know anything of the story line you can sorta guess what's next with them....So onwards we march.)**_


	74. Arc IV: Clash with Akatsuki

Chapter 73

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The three man squad push on at a feverish yet conserving pace, All but Kakashi had exhausted a good portion of there chakra, Naruto using the Hirashin twice and Sakura working on Kankuro had drained the two by at least half there chakra.

Naruto was leading the pack in a furious pace the red chakra of the Kyuubi glowing slightly as it shattered the branches every time he landed.

It was almost and eerie silence as the three traveled on in the dwindling light of day, desperately hoping to reach the sand Kazekage, Naruto most of all wanting to meet the Jinchuuriki friend of his.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The two Akatsuki members broke for camp, the blonde looked around. "Hn, Isn't Itachi-san supposed to be in the area."

The man in the hat nodded his head as they kept the fire down low. "Yeah, He's tracking the Kyuubi Vessel he should still be on the boy's tail."

Suddenly there was a rustling of leaves causing both men to jump onto the defensive quickly putting out the fire in the process. Wondering just who the hell could have slipped threw all there traps and defenses.

None other than a fellow Akatsuki member as Itachi and Kisame appeared from the bushes whipping off a bit of dirt from there sleeves Itachi looked to the blonde man. "Gather your stuff, We are moving out, Seems were now the hunted in this chase."

Deidara raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean, Hn"

Kisame only glared at the man. "Means a chance to capture both the one tailed and nine tailed."

Deidara only glared back as Itachi looked to the puppet master who had finished gathering his things. "We best hurry" Sasori said in a hasty manor glancing to the wind that was picking up it's pace even Itachi noticed it's speed.

"Seems we have company" Itachi said in a cool stoic voices he had expected Naruto to catch up to him, but he had also expected the rest of his team to slow him down for a little bit longer.

The four Akatsuki members took up defensive formations as Itachis sharingan eye's scanned the green trees. "Naruto-kun no need to play this trivialness game of cat and mouse."

A shadowy figure appeared on the branch red eyes piercing threw the darkness of the night. **"Itachi" **It roared out in a deep ferial voice.

Itachi remained ever stoic he knew Naruto was weaker with the struggle of Kyuubi raging inside however knew Naruto was still extremely dangerous ether way.

Naruto smiled at Itachi a little bearing his canines **"Your not going to run away like last time."**

This perked the interest of everyone there, Even Kakashi and Sakura, Itachi eyes closed for only a brief moment as he picked his words. "Now why would I do that, you're my prey the hunter does not run from it's prey."

Naruto hand was already holding Fuuijin as he pointed it at Itachi. "Then this time You'll surely loose your head."

Itachi hand touched the bandages around his throat, the wound even with the help of the medic still had not closed all the way thanks to the wind elements sharpness. Itachi hand slipped away from his neck as he braced himself for the fight. "Last time, You got lucky, Such luck won't happen twice."

Those were the last words as the pre battle silence seemed to take over, Only to be broken by a straight forward charge.

The speed of the nine tail jinchuuriki surprised many even more, Only Itachi with his sharingan eye's saw the attack coming his kunai blocked Fuujin as he kicked towards Naruto's gut trying to keep the blonde from getting any closer, the blonde flew backwards into the tree and dispelled leaving a explosion in it's wake. The explosion marked the attack of the rest as Sakura came flying from her position her fist drawn back she was intercepted by Kisame sword.

The sword screamed into the night as it took the full brunt of Sakura punch before it could absorb the chakra she had pushed into it. The force sent Kisame some distances from his partner Itachi. Sasori broke from Deidara side leaving the blonde to Kakashi hands.

Kakashi was quick as he pounced from the ground trying to grapple the blonde in an surprise head hunter jutsu but Deidara was not about to fall so simply.

The tactic used by team L was flawless in it's plan, Kakashi had Deidara all to himself and Naruto had Itachi, Leaving Sasori and Kisame to Sakura Kakashi had no doubt she would survive long enough for him to finish Deidara and assist.

Metal clanged against metal, the sounds rang threw the enhanced hearing of Naruto but he ignored it all as he danced with Itachi, Left hook, kick, right. Repeat it was almost to readable between the two fighters as Naruto left unsealed Suijin into his hand. Itachi mimicked brining his Nagito to his hand.

The water swirled around Naruto's hand as his sword counted down from 9 the speed picked up and water increased its motion as more began to swirl. Itachi knew he was getting in a bind, that sword was infamous for supplying chakra and water control.

"Kisame, Assistants." Itachi shouted out just in time for Kisame to block the needle thin chakra enhanced water with his sword. However the error was soon realized as a gust of wind intersected the sword the water already laced on it made the shark teeth on the sword weak and brittle forcing Kisame to draw a kunai to the smirking Naruto.

"Rasengan" Naruto charged again with three clones but Itachi was ready once again.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu" **Itachi called out intercepting the clones and dodging the fire left in the wake of the clones.

Kisame found himself struggling to keep up his movement with the blonde speed demon as Naruto began to glow slightly, Suddenly Itachi eye's widen. "SCATTER" Itachi shouted out in a panic but it was too late.

Naruto began flashing in a circle around them. Faster and faster the blonde moved like a whirlwind. His sword flashing with him.

Itachi did the last desperate move he could do to escape. **"Amaterasu" **

The black fire consumed the circle but Itachi knew the fight was far from over, His chakra however was starting to grow thinner.

Naruto avoided the blast with his clone as a replacement, He crouched on the branch his breathing ragged as he looked over the battlefield.

Kakashi was fairing quiet well against Deidara who had taken to the safer location of the sky. Sakura was struggling against the dozens of puppets of Sasori but he could tell she still had a lot of fight left.

He however was low on chakra even with the training he received from Jiraiya pushing himself with Hirashin so many times was just not possible he had maybe one good minute before he risked messing up and destroying his body.

He bit down on his lip dogging Itachi raven Genjutsu. He knew it was time to start relying on his seals. Wiping the blood from his mouth he swiped the green scroll from his right side.

Least he could do was cause major problems for Deidara in the air and Sasori puppets.

"**Fuuton: Typhoon no jutsu." **He called out as he unrolled the scroll slamming it down on the ground and setting it in place just as Itachi sword slashed across his collar bone. His blood spilled onto the ground as the wind and rain consumed the area.

Deidara was forced to make a landing and Sasori puppets were useless in the intense storm created by the scroll.

Naruto's hand yanked on the chain of Fuujin returning it to his hand as he began dancing in the wind and rain that started to calm and become colder.

Itachi was quiet amused at the lethal snowflakes, Watching the chakra flow from sword to snow transforming and bending to his will the delicate flakes of snow.

"My, My Naruto-kun this is quiet impressive letting the rain soak into everything then freezing it all rendering armor, puppets everything the rain touches brittle and useless then controlling the free falling snow into mini blades. But such a pretty jutsu must have it's limits I will find them."

Naruto huffed in a deep breath indeed, Though the chakra mostly came from scrolls it was not easy focusing the snow as a weapon, But his mission was accomplished, Deidara and Sasori for the most part were now useless in battle without clay Deidara could not make bombs and with out puppets Sasori would have to put himself even more in danger.

Not to mention the earlier disabling of Kisame more lethal sword and draining of Itachi chakra reserves. He slumped to his knees as Kakashi and Sakura appeared at his side, both still relatively fresh for fighting.

There eye's narrowed down, Akatsuki knew that escaping with Gaara would not be almost impossible even if they managed to defeat team L they would be stuck fighting Suna that mustn't be far behind.

Sasori looked to his three partners. "My puppets are useless" He whispered for only them to hear. "Go ahead without me, I can hold them on my own."

Itachi looked to Sasori and he could see the red haired puppet master visibly clench at his words. "Hai, we shall report our new information to leader, you will not be a waist." Itachi said as he and Kisame disappeared with Deidara carrying Gaara.

Sasori nodded as a scroll appeared out of no were into his right hand that shook nervously. "To think, in all my life I never though I'd have to do this. You three are indeed powerful."

Sakura walked ahead. "Kakashi-sensei, You and Naruto go ahead, Let me take care of this one"

Naruto looked to Sakura seeing the look of determination she was giving him, He had not choice but to back down. "Hai, Good luck Sakura-chan."

Sakura gave him a faint smile as she poofed her swords into her hand. "Just return to me alive Naruto."

Naruto nodded as he disappeared with Kakashi in pursuit of Gaara. Leave a smiling Sakura to Sasori. "Now don't disappoint me, I would have hated to summon her with no real need." Sakura said as her swords glowed pink before the pink floated to her side. Now two Sakura stood in place each holding a sword tightly in there right hand.

Sasori eye's widen slightly one of the woman was troubling enough and now his puppets were all used up. His eye's shut in thought he would have to think of something to stall the girl, give his companions time to escape, A means to hold the girl here.

Sakura didn't give Sasori much time to think, She charged him with a blue chakra enhanced shimmer of her sword, Saku flanking her left.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**(AN: I know alittle short, But that's five chapters in one day, I had to post this one up while on lunch from work, -smiles- But I did it I made five chapters whooot go me that's one hell of a type up yay.**_

_**-coughs- okay enough excitement.**_

_**I've got some suprises instore for you fokes, surpises you won't be able to guess and some you will hahahah, that is you've come to learn my twisted mind well enough. Of course the ultimate suprise the original idea that sparked this whole year long saga is about to unfold. But I can't type anymore I need to go to work.**_

_**And yes if your wondering odds are Team L could provide more than a good match for Akatsuki they are however winded from there travels, assistance and now fighting, Will they live or will they die.....okay no need to leave you hanging they'll live but they are going to struggle.**_

_**Next Chapter: Jinchuuriki desperate battle, Falling of a doomed flaw.**_

_**Will team L pull threw, Will Gaara survive, Will Sasuke ever get over his obession of poof and homosexual snakes that are willing to help him kill his brother for sex.**_

_**......Only the story will tell not this summary.**___


	75. Arc IV: Clash with Akatsuki II

Chapter 74

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Deidara eye's snapped to the large up rise of dust and dirt that flew high into air and plumed out from the tree canopies His eye's quickly caught the shimmering sight of his peruses hot on his tail.

He glanced at Kisame who nodded his head, redrawing his kunai he fell back slightly to engage the two shinobi's. Now it only left him and Itachi, Itachi watched as a silver blur disengaged the pursuit.

Two against one and Itachi knew just which one was following, His eye's narrowed on Deidara then straight ahead, They'd never make it in time.

He glanced thoughtfully at the following blonde, staying just out of reach, almost…purposely, it did not make sense if Naruto wanted Gaara back why didn't he use the extra chakra to catch up and engage.

Then Itachi eye's darted to Deidara, He recognized it the moment he saw a hard exhale of air from the blonde Akatsuki member, Naruto wasn't engaging because he lacked the chakra or the speed, He wasn't engaging because he deliberately wanted to wear out the last person that would pose any threat to him. Deidara had the most chakra among the three. Naruto knew that even without his explosive clay a ninja with full stamina was certainly more dangerous with a ninja that had almost none.

"Deidara, Halt" Itachi spat out, He hated being out smarted, here he had been running with the idea he could possibly make it a good distance before trading off the body with Deidara and letting him engage Naruto. The time would have bought them the minutes he needed to get to the cave.

The blonde explosive expert did as was commanded. "Itachi?"

Itachi eye's glazed over, He couldn't carry the body all the way back fast enough by himself even he knew he chakra limits were fast approaching. "We'll have to stand and fight, He's just waiting for you to wear down, without your birds we do more harm to travel than good."

Deidara scowled, "What you don't think I can go faster."

Itachi shook his head and drew his kunai. "No, that's not it; He's playing fox with us. You should never play fox with a fox Deidara; it'll be the last game you play."

Deidara could have sworn he saw the blonde smirking in the trees, Suddenly he eye's caught Itachi meaning as he too grabbed his kunai. "Mother fuckers been purposely using us."

Itachi nodded his head as he frowned, Naruto emerged from the tree and landed before them with just a little sweat on his skin, he wasn't even panting anymore. "Why'd you stop running baka." He said with his toothy grin that was concealed behind his mask, but Itachi knew he was grinning.

"Clever, trying to draw Deidara to an exhausted state before taking him on, while making us think we were the ones exhausting you."

Naruto simply summoned his swords his mood changed to a deadly form, he was ready for the blood. "You're Akatsuki, and it took you this long to figure out my plan."

Deidara eyebrow was twitching in anger at the blonde jinchuuriki, Was Itachi just going to let him insult them.

He would have leapt in frustration at the blonde had Itachi mono tone voice not stopped him. "Cool it Deidara, don't play into his trickery"

It made him even angrier, but he kept his cool he wasn't like the two zombie twins he kept his cool, just like his blasted partner to his right.

Itachi leg shifted and Naruto shot out a kunai quickly bringing the fight to bloom, Itachi charged towards the blonde with Dedara at his side.

A pop was all they heard as a dozen Naruto rushed towards them, Silently, ruthlessly, Itachi knew just from his experience with Jiraiya this battle was already probably lost, No way he and Deidara could win winded Jinchuuriki or not they couldn't complete what even he and the toad sannin could not.

He countered Naruto's clones, snaring a few in Genjutsu of ravens that dispelled them, blocking the kick of another and slashing it apart at the groan with his free hand. He had to think, thinking is what he did best he was a genius, but Naruto was way too unpredictable of a variable. One he needed to calculate before it became his untimely end.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kakashi fell onto a knee into the puddle, sharp shards of the Samehada lodged in his vest and skin, eating away his chakra.

He never knew, never thought the sword shark teeth could absorb chakra when they were no longer even near Kisame, He grunted in frustration. What little of his chakra was being eating away and he had yet to ensnare Kisame.

The fish like man grinned, his sword raised in victory. "So, This is the end Hatake Kakashi, I guess I should feel honored for killing the infamous copy-nin or should it be you that feels honored to be slain by me." The smile played on Kisame face as he took careful steps towards Kakashi.

Just as he neared Kakashi careful enough to avoid any ability the ANBU would be able to use. He raised the kunai in his right hand while his left clenched the toothless pole of Samehada. "Ether way, I certainly can not let you live knowing my triumph card, Honorable fight none the less you are weaker" Though it was just luck that his sword had managed to thaw out enough for him to scatter the razor sharp teeth, He knew he had to end it now.

Kakashi closed his eye's then he remembered something, Rin had given him upon his return. It poofed into his hand then onto the ground. Without even opening his eye's his hands moved at a blinding fast speed, "Raikiri" He shouted out with all his might, all his concentration as he pooled it into the water.

The popping noise of the electricity leaping from the water puddle to the precious silver leaf necklace, echoed threw the two combatants ears.

Kisame leapt away the moment the metal hit the ground, Kakashi lone sharingan eye flew open. "Son of a bitch" He cursed out as he watched the tomes encircle and clench causing bloody tears to run down the nin eye's.

The invisible vortex exploded scatting water all over the place creating a light rain. The copy ninja fell to the ground now completely out of chakra he huffed. "Dam just a Kawarimi no Jutsu I was too slow."

Kisame appeared in the side vision of Kakashi, his whole right side covered in blood, He had indeed successfully pulled off a switch but the blast was way to close for comfort, now he had to flee the battle, He couldn't even insure Kakashi death. He had to return for medical attention immediately.

Kakashi vision blurred and tunneled a clear sign of chakra exhaustion, a clear sign that he was dying of exhaustion.

He failed to notice the silver figure creeping over him.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**(AN: How about we skip the authors note and post up the next chapter, I feel like spoiling all of you again because I have finally wroten what I've started this whole fanfic over... Though trust me, just because the first orginal idea has been writen down... This fiction is far from over... ^.^" Besides, I'm already working on the sequal creepy enough, I haven't even finished this one and I've already started the Early Team 2 Of course it's not going to be named that....I have no life...this whole thing is unknown to me, the more I write the more of the fanfiction I get into, for me it's just like a book and I'm waiting for my mind to turn the next page in it. So here's the next chapter Yay.)**_


	76. Arc IV: Suna, Diplomats and Paranoia

Chapter 75

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

A pink fox mask fell onto the lush forest ground the sunrise poked it's head threw the forest trees as Sakura fell back onto her butt as she smirked at the bloody corpse puppet of Sasori, Blood stained her lips as she held her side, she had enough chakra to ensure she wouldn't die but. The last puppet of his she was most certain was ether his real body or his last body.

A blonde woman gave a whistle of surprise and amazement. Around Sakura in a clear radius were possible hundreds of creators and broken, squashed and smashed puppets. "Looks like you had yourself some fun huh pinky."

Sakura eye's twisted to a deadly, angry murderous glint at the blonde Suna shinobi. "Just give me a fucking soldier pill Temari"

The sand kunoichi shivered slightly, she certainly had hit a nerve in the exhausted nin. "Fine" She muttered in an annoyed voice as she tossed one of her soldier pills to the leaf kunoichi who consumed it instantly and finished closing her wound.

Sakura sat on her ass for a little longer staring at the bloody puppet, the last puppet Sasori had used, Temari voice broke her thoughts. "What you think he's still alive."

Sakura eye's narrowed. "If you were to turn yourself into a living puppet, it would kind of be stupid to put everything that would keep you alive in one source."

Temari nodded her head as she gripped her fan. "So, What do you think he's biding his time."

Sakura stood up and walked towards the puppet with a careful eye. "I don't know, but my gut, it tells me..."- **Click **Suddenly a razor sharp puppet hand flew as Sakura from behind.

"Fuck" Sakura muttered, she turned around and leaned to the right, the hand impaled threw her gut. She could see the panting; bleeding figure that was Sasori, all that was left of his current puppet was now just a head.

Temari raised her fan to finish the puppet when Sakura hand flew out. "WAIT DON'T" She said as her other hand clenched over her wound. "We need him for interrogation." She spat out as fast as she could her hand glowing quickly. Temari nodded her head as she quickly swept down and picked up the head and secured a small scroll that was plugged into the back of his head before he could eject. "Secur...Sakura" She nearly dropped the head when she noticed Sakura passed out on the ground blood still dripping from her side.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Itachi panted as he glanced at Deidara as the blonde Akatsuki spoke his right arm bleeding profusely "Leave the Jinchuuriki here, We might be able to escape Ne."

Itachi nodded his head as Deidara leapt back from another exploding clone. He knew he could feel the Shukaku stirring chakra even in his half dead state, Gaara was waking up. "Most wise, We'll have to return later."

With that the two Akatsuki members fled just as Naruto fell to a knee. His panting heavy, He couldn't help but smirk as he fell near the waking Gaara. "Hey dude get the fuck up, I can't be protecting your ass every step of the way, Some Kazekage you make." He said as the sleep cleared from Gaara head.

"Uzumaki" Was all Naruto heard as he let himself sub come to the exhaustion.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The cough echoed threw the air, bouncing off the dense limestone walls, Blonde hair shifted about frown the breeze from outside the window the sapphire eye stared out, in heavy thought, heavy mind.

"Your recovering better" Said a familiar voice of one of the sand siblings.

"Hai, Thanks Temari, Forgive my rudeness but could you fetch your brother for me."

Temari scowled before huffing and turning to the door. "Next time I won't check in on you."

Naruto didn't speak he just stared out the window like a zombie till Gaara arrived, He too had a long fatigued look to his face as if he has spent more than several nights awake.

"My sister said you wished to speak to me."

Naruto nodded his head. "We have a problem Gaara."

Gaara nodded his head, grabbing one of the waiting chairs he dragged it beside the bed and sat in it backwards. "Akatsuki is more than just a problem."

Naruto nodded, his eye's shifted to Gaara. "It was just two that attacked here; they nearly destroyed your whole village"

Gaara nodded his head; the memory of Deidara special bird bomb was still fresh in his mind. "And there's more than two in the group."

Naruto nodded his head as Gaara face sagged into and even lower frown. "Then, indeed this is troublesome. Without ether of us, they can not continue. They will certain try again, even if your special jutsu could take you all the way to here… Even you can not hold them all."

Naruto sighed and looked back at the sky. "I don't know how much time we will have Gaara, Nor how many of us are left. The more of us they have the stronger they get."

Gaara eyebrows folded into a concentrated look. "I could never simply declare war on the rain, even with Konoha as an ally, however… I might have a plan, Give me a few days old friend."

Naruto nodded his head. "Thanks, Give the information to my foxes"

Gaara eye drifted into the curious spectrum. "Why not Tsunade-dono?"

Naruto rose from his bed remaining quiet as he began to get dressed Gaara for a second thought he might not have heard the question and asked again. "Why not Tsunade-dono? Naruto"

Naruto sighed and gave a cold look to Gaara. "Something inside the leaf can not be trusted, The Akatsuki seemed to even have there hands in the pocket of Konoha, just like they did here… I haven't figured out whom, but right now the only safe source is the foxes, I'll have one meet up with you in a few days."

Gaara nodded his head thinking of his next words carefully. "You still after Sasuke"

Naruto nodded his head. "Hai"

Gaara sighed and un-tucked a letter from his pocket "We were able to extract information form Sasori, It's about a meeting location he was planning with an inside source of his, this" He handed the letter to Naruto. "Is your teammate's track record so far, I was planning on sending threw Shikamaru-san, but if you indeed think Konoha line of communications might be tampered with. I best leave it in your care; you can give it directly to Tsunade."

Naruto nodded his head. "I don't believe Shikamaru is the leak, but thanks."

Gaara nodded his head as he opened the door for the blonde "You can never be too careful in the world of shinobi's"

Naruto nodded his head as he glanced at Temari flirting with Shikamaru in the distance. "Very true, Gaara…. Let us talk some more in a more private location."

Gaara nodded his head as they walked past Kakashi room and Sakura room to a hospital garden.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Shikamaru felt and uncomfortable silence fall between his body guard, Suna Diplomat and the new additional team. "Troublesome" He muttered to himself.

He could visibly see how different the old team seven had dramatically changed. He knew Sakura had become cold hearted thanks to Tsunade breaking of her trust, He knew Ayame and Kakashi originally weren't much talkers but Naruto was too silent for his liking.

"Naruto something wrong?" He asked wondering if just maybe the boy had eaten some bad food.

Naruto shook his head and tossed him a quick smile. "Er, Yeah I had some bad food before I left, so being all hyper and energetic would probably make me puke. Why don't you tell me about what's been going down these last two years."

Shikamaru turned his gaze to the clouds he might as well since they had one hell of a long trip. "Not much, really just a whole bunch of troubling events. After you left Gaara demanded that they have a diplomat more there….age group and since I had made acquaintance with Temari over there, Guess who got picked?"

Naruto grinned slightly as Temari. "You must like Temari a lot then, I mean after you tried peeping on her at the hot spring during there stay… How did you put it when you saw her, troublingly lacking Ino assets I guess her assets were enough to motivate you to do the job eh?"

Shikamaru eye widen slightly as he felt the wind pick up behind him before he took off bolting towards the trees leaving team L and Ayame to chuckle at the genius misfortune.

That was until Sakura glared at him. "You know Shikamaru was with us the whole time training."

Naruto grinned. "Yes, But she didn't"

Kakashi took the hint Naruto was giving and in turn faced his daughter. "Come Ayame-chan we better make; sure we don't have a diplomatic assassination on our hands."

The silver haired girl only snickered slightly to her surprise and disappeared with Kakashi.

Suddenly Naruto felt two arms wrap around his arm and Sakura slender hands cup his. "What's wrong really Naruto-kun."

Naruto sighed as he looked forward. "Sakura-chan, I don't know what to do?"

Sakura looked at him funny. "What you mean? If it's about us then-"

Naruto shook his head. "Akatsuki,

Naruto felt a shift of weight as she yanked to him a stop looking him square in the eyes. "Like all our enemies, We'll take them on together Naruto" Her eye's held a seriousness Naruto did not dare question or fight. "Together RIGHT?"

Naruto nodded his head. "Hai, Promise Sakura-chan"

Sakura gave him a smile and a quick peck on the lips. "Then stop being so worried and we'll just continue training as hard as we can."

Naruto looked up at the sky, "But there attack Konoha."

Sakura shook her head. "We won't let them, Now will we?"

Naruto nodded his head. "Hai"

Sakura sighed as she felt the slight pulse of Kakashi chakra "Kakashi signaling for us to catch up."

Naruto nodded his head. "Never get a chance to rest."

Sakura giggled slightly as she placed chakra into her feet. "Now were would be the fun in that."

Naruto grinned and followed her in suit. _"Thanks Sakura-chan" _He told himself.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_(AN: Once again, Lets skip to the next chapter, No author note, More reading, more updating, more typing, Lets waste my last night off work YAY!!!!)_


	77. Arc IV: Enter Yamato, Sai, Mind games

**Chapter 76**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Tsunade sighed in the late hours as the torchlight from the candle on her desk; her eye's danced with a slight feverous pace over the letter before lighting it up in flames and drawing her own paper to right a reply. "You take this to the Kazekage, only him."

The shadow only nodded its head as she tossed the scrolling in the air, a shimmer of black flashed across the room and out the window. She sighed as she crossed her hands under her chin. _"So, The War has begun." _"SHIZUNE!" She barked out.

The black haired assistant entered the room in a huff sleep still lining around her eyes. "Hai Hokage-sama."

Tsunade frowned. "Fetch me Naruto and Sakura, I have an assignment for them."

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Sakura frowned as the tapping of knuckle against a window echoed threw her comforting sleep, finally, finally she had gotten Naruto to fall asleep and now there was someone trying to wake him up.

She grimaced at how heavy of asleep he could be, he was never a heavy sleep unless she was around it seemed.

Prying herself from the comforting arms of her boyfriend she snuck to the window only to find Shizune. "What you need?" She demanded more than asked.

Shizune swallowed lightly. "Sakura-san, Hokage-sama has summoned your team; it's about Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura face frowned she glanced back at the bed only to see an already dressing Naruto. "We'll be there in a moment, Tell Hokage-sama to try not getting any wrinkles while waiting."

Shizune disappeared as Sakura turned back towards Naruto. "Naruto-kun,"

Naruto put his orange mask on his face. "He's still our friend in the end, Our motives have just changed that's all."

Sakura nodded her head as she grabbled her outfit and disappeared into the bathroom, they hadn't gotten to the point were she would change in front of him just yet.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Haruno Sakura stood stiffly between her two old team mates and the two knew additions to team L, Two highly skilled ANBU's.

"Your mission is to follow upon the lead given to us by Sasori. Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura. You three will be joining forces with Yamato and Sai, Till Hatake Kakashi has fully recoverd from his injuries during your last mission. dismissed."

"Hai Hokage-sama."

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

The wind whipped by the four man cell as they leapt threw the tree's flipping off branches and picking up an accelerated paces.

Sai and Yamato actually lingered in the back, Naruto and Sakura leading in the front, Juno and Naka leading on the sides. The stage was set and now the peaces would be falling into place.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

The seconds ticked by like hours, the wind was shifting back and forth like a pendulum. The two ANBU genin could only stare in mute silence.

There before there eye's just a few meters away was Orochimaru, was the man that had kidnapped there teammate. The man that had keep there family apart, Here they were just within there grasp the man they have been training so hard to defeat the man they had devoted there lives to killing.

The air was heavy and hard, even if a bomb blew up beside there faces they wouldn't move wouldn't redirect there gaze.

They watched Orochimaru sword slice threw the outer wood shell of Yamato wood hedge. The man was frozen not stiff with fear but pure need of an exit.

Naruto hands flew together as Orochimaru sword closed in, like the Yondaime himself he appeared in a yellow flash the wind howled even louder around his body. His hand glowed red with Kyuubi's chakra as he caught the sword with his right bare hand.

Orochimaru smirk only grew wider on his lips. "Mmm well if it isn't the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. I should have figured you'd be around."

Red glowing eyes howled threw the gusting wind with an evil demonic glow. **"Orochimaru"** He spoke with venom dripping from his voice.

Sakura winced at the sound of his voice, the sheer malice intent the demonic tone in which he was speaking to Orochimaru only brought memories of the valley screaming threw her head as she bound from her location to Yamato side.

"And the Haruno" Orochimaru said as Sakura appeared beside Yamato. "If only Sasuke-kun was here, we could have a wonderful reunion don't you think. To bad he's busy preparing his body for my rule."

His words sent a spike of anger threw Sakura that reflected a pink flash as Saku appeared beside with a deadly look in her eye's. The girls' hollow green eyes bored wholes in the snake skin.

The aura of intensity created by the three figures standing on that bridge would be forever seared into the minds of Sai and Yamato, it was if it was the showdown between the three Sannins at there prime of life.

Then with a simple flicker of a leaf gently floating threw the air, comming to a rest on the edge of the rails slowly tipped over the edge by next gust of wind. The battle exploded like ten tons of explosives.

Naruto and Sakura charged using the old unison of Fox under the Sakura trees.

Kabuto meet there charge with his chakra scalpels and a kunai, his kunai blocking Naruto's sword. Spinning with all his experience and skill as a shinobi he brought his hand up to Sakura wrist only to have her chakra deflect his scalpel.

Orochimaru double teamed with Kabuto on Naruto successfully forcing the blonde to break away from Kabuto leaving him to Sakura.

With just one punch at Kabuto he was sent spiraling towards the trees, but she was not quick enough to stop Orochimaru jutsu.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu"**

The fireball engulfed Naruto only angering him more as Orochimaru next words seemed to send him into a rage. "Your so pathetic, Sasuke-kun much stronger than you. Heh, I'll enjoy destroying your precious village in his body."

Before Naruto knew it his anger had gotten the better of him, the thought of Orochimaru in Sasuke body, the thoughts of Konoha burning, the thought that he was weaker than Sasuke had sent enough of a crave to the Kyuubi. Enough to spark up the eternal power struggle he was loosing quickly as a third tail emerged from his skin.

"_No, I'm not loosing to you, Not now!" _ the seal on his stomach struggling, straining to hold the evil red chakra back.

"_**Face it, You can not win, I am all powerful you are only a weak mortal."**_ The Kyuubi roared back his red eye's widening inside the mindscape of Naruto's mind red chakra flared off him like burst of light.

Naruto grunted but held his ground staring defiantly into the Kyuubi's eye's as they flashed threw memories, past and future, Naruto stood strong he stood against the waving flood of anger, hate and lust.

When it looked like the battle inside was dying down, like Naruto was winning, Sakura crying voice echoed threw his mind. "Naruto, Naruto" She cried out echoing on his conscious. "Save Sasuke-kun, Save me Naruto-kun." The image of the twisted rotten corpse of Uchiha Sasuke with green snake like eyes peered at him, Sakura impaled with a Chidori threw her chest, the lightening element still crackling and burning her pale skin.

Naruto stumbled back in horror to see the Uchiha on a mound of bodies, that mound was made out of the dead lifeless corpses of his friends, villagers, children and babies still crying from the suffocating force of the bodies, some gurgling and coughing on the blood. It seemed all around him, Flooding him like the rising tides of water, a mocking monotone voice of Sasuke came from the phantom lips **"You couldn't beat me before, couldn't save me dobe. What hope do you have against me now, your weak, Pathetic, Useless, Dead Last, Just like how you'll die, I'll enjoy watching you suffer, I will become stronger and defeat my brother with the power your going to give me Uzumaki Naruto…My friend." **Sasuke voice broke into laughter that slowly grew into Orochimaru style of dark laughing.

He shook his head hard, but he couldn't ride his mind of his heavy heart, before he could steal his nerves Kyuubi hammered at him again. **"You can't win, you're a monster, you slaughtered those people at Crescent Moon, You butchered there bodies, you can still taste there delectable flesh in your mouth can't you."**

Naruto tried to voice his opinion but the moment he opened his mouth he spat out blood instead, he looked to his hand seeing a bloody human leg. Chucking it away Naruto tried to protest, resuming his glare only to have his eye's crash upon the body of Sakura, the very owner of the limb.

Naruto battled with his entire mind, but no matter how hard he made his heart, how cold he made himself he knew Kyuubi knew his weakness a weakness that kept being played by Kyuub., Sakura dying, Sakura being rapped and tortured by Orochimaru.

Till finally it grew too much, He snapped out in anger at the Orochimaru specter in his mind. **"DIE"** He screamed with all his might that broke threw his mind; red chakra engulfed him completely leaving a grinning Kyuubi.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x

_**(AN: Up it goes, No author note, I'll give you another one next chapter, Next chapter will be short to prepare you for the chapter after it which will make up for it in lenght. Enjoy.)**_


	78. Arc IV: The Hearts will to Embrace

**Chapter 77**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Sakura didn't get the chance to see Naruto's transformation, the moment his voice cracked threw the air, he shot at Orochimaru with speeds her eyes could not keep up, The two barreled towards the distant tree's and Kabuto emerged.

Now she stood on the crumbling bridge, her shoulder was throbbing in pain, like as if someone had stuck a red hot needle into her flesh and was poking around at her nerves the pain was so intense she could barely control her chakra, Evident in the destruction of the bridge she had once been standing on.

Even Saku couldn't maintain a solid forum, Her head began to grow blurry she couldn't even hold thoughts as her hand's flipped threw medical seals. _"Did I get poisoned."_ She asked herself, she felt her balance growing unsteady. She could hear Yamato calling out to her, but everything was in a panic, something she hadn't experienced since her first kills back in the cave with Kenji.

Her eye's feverously raced, sweat collected on her skin, her chakra began spiking and dropping. Before she could even collect her thoughts. She had fallen, her eye's closing in a heavy sleep. _"Shit"_

She could hear muffled arguments, but she had lost the shouting the moment something thick entangled her saving her from an inevitable doom but she couldn't keep herself up.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"**Sakura"**

"**Sakura"**

"**Sakura"**

"**SAK-U-RA"**

Just who the hell was shouting her name? Why was it so difficult for her to open her eyes? Why were they so frantic? What was this feeling she was having, feeling of misplacement? She wasn't supposed to be laying her was she?

Sakura groaned slightly her eye's cracked slightly only to find herself staring at a pink mass of hair. Her inner self? Why the hell was she outside of her body? "Saku…what's going on?"

She felt herself hosted up as her eye's got an eyeful of crimson red blur. **"We don't have time to chitchat; We have to save Naruto-kun."**

"_Save Naruto-kun, what's wrong with Naruto-kun?" _She felt the question give her a rush of strength. Naruto needed her she wasn't about to sleep on the job, no matter how tempting the sleep might be.

She steadied her feet and began approaching the red blur, a red blur that was now howling, brown pillars shot out of the ground, but they were having no effect in quelling the rage of redness.

"_What is it she's leading me too, who is that?"_ She found herself asking nothing, for nothing gave her an answer.

Sakura stumbled on her feet as she approached closer and closer, she met a set of blazing 1,000 watt white socket less eye with malicious jaws that were equally bright, but even with all the horror she felt looking into the eye's, the shrills of screams given off by her body as it roared in her face she could still see something, something that looked sad, sad and broken.

Crying.

She recognized those tears; they were the tears of Uzumaki Naruto. She knew that crying it was his crying. She stretched out her arms, she could feel a new sensation of pain. Her arms were turning red just like the blur that was around Naruto.

She leaned her head against his, her forest jade eye's staring into his blue eye's as she leaned in placing a kiss on his lips. "It's okay, Naruto-kun, It's okay I got you, It's okay."

Suddenly something threw her away from her blonde, but she got back up and walked towards him again, something slammed into her again, this time blood came up her windpipe as she approached with a small cough spitting up the blood she resumed her hugging. "It's okay Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan has you, Sakura-chan isn't letting you go." She whispered as she felt that every heavy sleep encroaching her once again.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_**(AN: Okay everyone, I'm giving you fair waring of next chapter. It is very emotional... And sad, I didn't even know I was going to write what I wrote till I wrote it and it fits very well. **_

_**If you couldn't guess it was the Kyuubi tails that was knocking Sakura away. **_

_**Well onwards, Wow does that make four or five chapters I've put up in one night.... Oh well onwards we go.)**_


	79. Arc IV: Strenght of the Cherry Blossoms

Chapter 78

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

She could hear here breathing, the sound of the air going in and out of her mouth; the erythematic noise that was followed by flapping of the loose fabric of her clothes? By the time she regained her sense she could tell she was falling. Where was she falling too, Where did she fall from, Why was she even falling? All questions that did not register in her mind as she opened her eye's She felt herself peering into darkness.

"_**Your awake finally" **_Her inner voice said, It was almost as if she could feel the very presents of her inner spirit beside her.

"_Hai"_ Sakura didn't know what was going on, what was happening but she knew she was falling towards something important something that depended on her arrival.

Suddenly there was a light beside her as her inner warrior appeared; she gave Sakura a slightly warm smile. **"If we don't make it threw this, it was nice severing you."**

Sakura turned her head down towards the ground or what she could tell was the ground. _"What do you mean not make it threw this? What's going on?"_

Saku kept her smile as she reached her hand out, Sakura meet her hand with her own only to have Saku take a strong hold of her hand, With her left hand Saku pointed at the ground, a red blur beginning to grow.

Saku voice cracked slight, Her emotions seemed to flow but she kept her will strong as she spoke to Sakura. **"Remember, we are one, we are Harunos never give up, never give in and never look back. HERE WE GO SHANNARO!!!"**

The red blur began to rapidly approch, growing and growing Sakura realized just how fast they were falling, Sakura reacted fast throwing her body with a shift enough to impact the water. She felt no pain, no exhaustion of her chakra as she landed, blue chakra scattering around her to soften the impact.

The blue chakra she had released from the fall was quickly consumed like lightening by a foul evil red aura, It pooled over the very porcelain walls, She looked down at her feet, even the water was running blood red from the substance.

She took a sharp breath in, her first breath since the impact only to choke, The red substance was even in the very air she was breathing, searing, burning her lungs like the fires of hell.

Saku squeezed Sakura fingers another feat she could not believe, this whole time even after the fall there hands had remained connected, her hard mature voice spoke out to Sakura. **"Let us go Sakura-sama"**

Sakura nodded her head as they walked across the water like a solid substance.

She followed Saku farther and farther in, ignoring the burning of her lungs the heat of the air against her skin. The deeper and deeper into the substance that began to grow so thick it was blurring her vision like a cloud of mist. She couldn't even see Saku who was still walking beside her with a strong stride.

Sakura tugged off the cloth of her shinobi headband and began using as a filter to the red substance.

They walked closer and closer till a vibration picked up, almost like a heartbeat, it was faint, yet it pulsed threw the walls, threw the pipes that she had rested her hand against to keep her direction. **"Were getting closer, he hasn't detected us yet." **Saku said in a hushed whisper.

Sakura nodded her head as they walked in silence.

"**ROAR!!!"** The deep bellowing roar hit her like a thousand punches from Tsunade it sent shivers of pure fear threw her very core. Her legs ceased function and threatened to collapse in on her. It was terrifying, even her kunoichi instincts, years of training, strong mind could do nothing to stop the cationic fear that began to consume her.

Her pulse shot threw the roof, her hands trembled, eyes widen. The only thing that saved her from going insane then and there was Saku gentle yet firm grasp on her hand. **"We must press forward Sakura-sama, Remember, we are one, we are Harunos, never give up, never give in and never look back."**

Sakura nodded her head, biting her lip till it bleed she slowly took her first steps forward only to be blasted by another wave of fear from another deafen roar that sounded like someone just detonated an explosive tag in her ear; This time she didn't not loose her nerve she kept pushing forward.

As Sakura finally felt the red fog begin to lift she started to see what looked like a golden orb glowing but it was surrounded by an even more massive more solid collection of the red substance.

Sakura felt Saku drop her hand, **"The time has come, Let's do this, for Naruto-kun Sakura-sama."**

Sakura nodded her head, hearing Naruto's name was all she needed for encouragement, she could remembered all the times he helped her be strong all the times they had counted on each other, If Naruto needed her now she was not about to back down but she had no idea just what she was about to face until she saw it, with her own to eyes.

Now towering over her like a giant mountain, she knew exactly were all the red substance came from and what it was. It was Chakra from the greatest of all demons, demon that could destroy homes and people like flies with just one swish of the nine massive tails that swished behind him in anger, rage, hatred, It was the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Sakura twisted her head straight up at the glowing golden orb, the orb the mighty Kyuubi held in his clutches with a greedy, pleasurable, demonic glint in his eyes his mighty massive jaw's were stretched beyond the point of imagination in a smile. He stared at the orb of torched.

Inside the very glowing sphere was Uzumaki Naruto. His body bent backwards. His mouth open as if he was screaming silently at the top of his lungs in pain, Tears of blood streamed down his open eye's the pupils rolled into the back of his head.

Just when Sakura was about to look at Saku for guidance her eyes met with the deep foul demonic crimson eye's of the Kyuubi. **"Heh-heh-heh. Your too late Haruno, You have no hope."**

Sakura immediately found herself jumping to the side dogging one of the giant massive tails of the Kyuubi. **"You will never retrieve the boy, His body is now mine. The seal is gone."**

Sakura noticed Saku draw her sword, she was dressed in her old samurai kimono just like she had the time Sakura had fought her for ownership of her own body. **"You must reach Naruto at all cost, I'll keep him busy."**

The Kyuubi let out another round of laughing as he looked down at the spirit kunoichi. **"You a mere spirit hope to defeat the greatest of all demons the rule of countless."**

Saku didn't respond as she leapt into the air towards Kyuubi.

Sakura looked around for any means to reach Naruto. Finally giving up she decided to try the wall, she carefully placed her feet on the wall and used her own chakra which was quickly absorbed to hold herself, however it lasted just long enough for her to secure her foot and move her next, it was almost as if she was running up a waterfall as she climbed up the wall.

As Sakura looked down she could see the whole battle unfolding, The small blur of pink flashing in and out in a streaking blur nine fox tails crashing about her, shimmers and flashes of metal cut into the Kyuubi's flesh as blood slung from the pink haired samurai sword but Kyuubi seemed to be unaffected by the small cuts upon his thick fur.

With a gust of wind Saku was knocked off the wall and against the wall but before another tail could finish her off she was back on her feet dogging and hacking away at the mighty beast that was her opponent.

Sakura took the opportunity given to her by Saku and leapt at the golden sphere she could see Naruto face, she could see him so clearly, her hand flew out, just inches from Naruto and she suddenly was hit by a hurricane wind, her spine snapped in the impact, her eye's nearly popped out of her head, her inside ruptured from the shear impact of his tails against her back. The ground rose on her so fast she didn't even have time to scream.

Just as she was about to hit the ground Saku caught her with one arm, the other stretched out in a pose, her fingers held up in a priestess incantation way, **"Spirits of the great heavens, Guardians of life and purity SIX DIVINATION SPHEREICAL PROTECTION!"**

Like a gift from the gods themselves Saku and Sakura glowed in a protective light that stopped them from being crushed. Sakura looked up at the glowing green eye's of Saku, She could see just how weak Saku was getting with each tail that crashed against the sphere that kept her safe.

Saku hand glowed green as she began healing Sakura injuries, her voice was low and weak. **"I can't hold him for much longer Sakura, I'll give you the last of my powers. Take them, take them and save him."**

The barrier fell as a giant tail came swooping down, Saku reached quickly moving both of them out of the way. **"I'll toss you up, Farewell Sakura-sama." **Saku stood up with Sakura and stepped to the sides, she quickly pulled out a set of prayer beads.

"**Spirits of the great heavens, Guardians of life and purity, I plea to you, I the spirit of the great Haruno Clan, Protector of the cherry blossoms beg of you to grant me the strength of my fathers before me. Grant me the power of all the priestess before, Heavenly Destruction, Wail of the Moonlight Bloom."**

A bright deep blue aura rose from Saku body, some of the very chakra collected into thick dense solid beads around her body, The prayer beads themselves broke from there string and collected with her chakra. Everything seemed to slow down to an almost stand still, The air that was once red changed blue, water collected in the air, shimmering like cherry blossoms as they formed around her. Sakura felt herself lifted up by some of the very petal like pieces of chakra.

Kyuubi was powerless to the power she was admitting, himself still locked in the very standstill of time Saku was creating.

Then with a tremendous flash of blue light time returned, and chaos seemed to spill out faster than even light seemed to keep, Saku hand guided the petals that she was using as an offensive against the Kyuubi and his tails

The demon howled in pain as they impaled him clear threw over and over again; he slammed his tails at Saku only to have the beads protect her causing his tails to bounce off.

But Sakura approach to Naruto did not go unnoticed to Kyuubi who had keep a good check on her, He tried to swing his tails. But the petals intercepted him, stopping his tails in there place.

The process was so fast that Sakura could barely register it in her brain. All she knew was she was very close to Naruto once again. This time she saw the tail coming at her, the tail that was between her and Naruto.

She leapt from the petals, using the tail itself like a sling shot she barreled herself towards the glowing sphere, her hand stretched out.

The moment her hand touched, it was like the ringing of a fine crystal glass, she pressed her hand against the sphere and it cracked, then shattered, her arms wrapped around the unconscious body of Naruto as they tumbled towards the ground.

With a loud thud they hit, Sakura was left staring up at the enraged fox demon that was still fighting Saku, but now he was slowly losing his ground falling backwards.

Sakura watched the Kyuubi fight back with blast of wind, fire and chakra but Sakura held her grounds but after another slam from his tail Sakura noticed Saku beads were cracking crumbling.

Rising to her feet she began running towards the fox demon. Why she was running she didn't quiet know, but this whole fight she had not once taken a swing at Kyuubi, not once actually fought for her love, for her heart.

She could feel all her pent up emotions rushing out of her. Her fist clenched tightly. Her legs bend down. She leapt…

Her fist drew back as she met the mussel of the Kyuubi. "GO BACK WERE YOU BELONG DEMON!" She roared at the top of her lungs every ounce of chakra, emotions and strength poured in that punch, the punch she launched at the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

The Kyuubi nose dented in from the shear force of her small fist, His body ripped and his lungs erupted in a howl. **"CURSE YOU BITCH!"** Were the last words of the demon as his body exploded in to foam that dispersed.

Then something seemed to over power all the red chakra the Kyuubi had flooded, The red chakra began to dissolve what was still thick enough very quickly withdrew to the caged bars Sakura could now make up was where the Kyuubi had been original contained.

The seal upon the bars quickly snapped together and light up in a faint blue light, Sakura could have sworn in her fading vision she had seen a blonde man pass his hand over the seal, a blonde man that looked eerily similar to Naruto.

Sakura used the last of her strength to crawl over to Naruto's broken body where she draped herself over him and glanced at Saku who was now on her knees just like her chakra she was fading. **"Farewell Haruno Sakura" **Saku hands gave out as her sword hit the ground leaving her to fall face first, her eye's glanced over as she looked up at the ceiling, Sakura wonder just was Saku was seeing when she took her final breath and words. **"I...I always hated the color pink... but it's so beautiful."**

Sakura looked up as she watched the faint light created by the residual chakra reflecting off the petals; it was like a slowly falling rain of sakura petals. "Yeah, they are beautiful Saku…Farewell."

Sakura knew the moment the last petal fell Saku was now too among those that slept for eternity and she couldn't help but shed tears for the spirit that had been the closest thing to herself, She cried herself asleep on top of her lover.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_**(AN: I told you it was said, I wish to thank my girlfiend for sending me a few songs from skillit which modivated me to write up this chapter mostly inspired by Falling Inside the Black, Comotose and Whisper in the Dark.**_

_**Of course there are about 30 bands out there that have kept me up to writing but, Anyways Special thanks to Kaylee and Hana -Smiles- they deserve it cause I was kind of stumped on how to write it and still keep it as a Naruto Sakura moment.**_

_**Yes this is the fifth update tonight, There will be more probably in a few hours, Right now gotta go out and buy some stuff... errrr okay maybe I don't but dam it I need to buy that evil plushie and mail it tomarrow has to be by tomarrow.)**_


	80. Arc IV: Soaring Feathers

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Chapter 79

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sakura groaned as she stirred from her wake, her head felt like it was used as Tsunade personal punching bag, she hadn't felt this bad since she managed to actually take a near fatal blow from Tsunade punches that time when she was drunk. She concentrated the chakra near her head settling the scrambled chakra in her brain and healing the headache.

Once her vision cleared she could see Yamato staring down at her, suddenly feeling began to return and with it the slurring of sound and ringing.

"Sakura, Sakura can you hear me, Are you okay?" She could hear Yamato but when she tried to respond her body felt like it was a dead weight, she couldn't even nod her head, it caused panic to run threw her mind, Could she be paralyzed? After all she couldn't remember how she got where she was or what had happened to cause her to black out.

She shut her eyes again and bit her lip, concentrating as best as she could; using the pain as a source of focus for her chakra. Internally healing the body without seals was a major risk and very dangerous ability that she had been working on forever to learn. The only thing that even made such possibility possible was her excellent chakra control, but such a tricky jutsu required even more control than Sakura had, She was easily able to run the self diagnostic, Her body had been flooded with chakra that was eating away at her insides, but that wasn't even the worst she had a sever in her spinal cored she needed to treat immediately before she became permanently paraplegic.

With a quick scalpel precision Sakura sent enough chakra to the broken bone, a loud crack could be heard as the bone slammed together with enough force for Yamato to hear as he kept her perfectly still, the pain of the bone reconnecting but not just any bone her spine reconnecting caused tears to spill from her eye's she nearly bit threw her lip trying to suppress the scream that would have surely jolted her body about. She then proceeded to launch four more burst of chakra depleting what she had left in order to reconnect and protect her spinal nerves and tissue.

Her vision blurred and tunneled a clear warning sign she was running low on chakra but she could now sit herself up and speak clearly. "Yamato-san, I need a chakra pill." Her request was heard clearly as a chakra pill pressed against her lip and she took it in.

The moment her chakra recovered she began the process of healing more of her body this time with her hands, once she had herself at a stable level she glanced over to Yamato. "Where's Naruto?"

Yamato pointed to the prone figure of Uzumaki Naruto lying on his back eye's shut, "He's Unconscious just needs a good amount of rest. We should head back to Konoha this mission is bust."

Suddenly before Sakura could respond Naruto voice hit both of them. "I'm fine, we will carry forth."

Before Yamato could even blink Sakura was at his side tending to the injuries of Naruto. He could only shake his head it was as Kakashi had told him back at the hospital. _"The bond of there team is stronger than any foe and it will be there downfall." _The words spoke true of the scene he had wittiness not long ago; Sakura herself had managed to drive back the Kyuubi and suppress it inside Naruto all by herself.

It wasn't long before the blonde boy was back on his feet, His body stretched in the mid day sunlight as Sakura stood up beside him. His eyes seemed to harden in the direction Orochimaru took off in his lips moved in a crisp motion as if the whole event had left the two unfazed. "Where Sai?" His voice came out mature and determined.

Yamato knew that tone, Naruto only used it when he was positively hell bent on the goal that laid ahead of him. He knew even to argue Sakura medical condition of Chakra depletion would not break the two from the chase of Sasuke now that they had a crisp trail to follow and a sharp lead.

"He betrayed us taking off with Orochimaru." Was the simple reply Yamato gave which only earned the tight clenching of both ANBU knuckles as they stared into the distance.

Sakura took the first steps forward. "Well then, We better get going." She said in an unemotional tone.

Yamato nodded his head, his eye's danced worriedly on the two teens. _"This does not bode well… They've tossed out the concerns of there own welfare to hold onto the chance of regaining the Uchiha. Not only that but we've now lost Sai our third team member, but at last what can I do to stop them. Though I wonder if Naruto realizes what transpired while he was unconscious."_

Yamato shook his head and matched the running speed the two were using. He hoped after some good traveling time he could convince them to make a little time to camp and rest.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto, Sakura and Yamato bound threw the trees at a fast and steady pace, Yamato could tell that even if this was a laboring pace for him it was a conservative speed for them. They were running just slow enough that they were not putting enough labor on there bodies to drain them of there slowly recovering chakra reserves.

It made him marvel at just how much they had improved since the time he last spent with them.

As they closed in on the location Yamato last wood bunshin had relayed to him he noticed Sakura begin to wobble and shake, she came to a hard halt on the branch just behind Naruto who feet nearly ripped the branch off with his momentum as he hung onto it with a tense suction of chakra.

Sakura hand flew faster than lightening to her shoulder blades as she gritted her teeth in pain, Yamato could have sworn for a split second he saw the emerald green iris of Haruno Sakura shift colors but he shook the notion from his head as her hand glowed bright green for a hollow second before she began zipping from branch to branch.

"Hurry up Yamato-sensei" Naruto shouted as he chased after Sakura who was now taking the lead.

Yamato nodded his head as he kept a sharp watch on the two all the time mentally marking the curious behavior they were dancing in.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_**(AN: Okay Ladies and Gentalmen that have been waiting ages for me to update, hell it's been practically a year since I updated but alot of personal problems such as loosing my fioncee, as well as a couple friends dying has made it hard for me to write a... non deppressive story. But thats not what kept me away the fact that my computer which held all this, all the prewritten, revised and organized parts of this story was lost.**_

_**So I offer to anyone wanting to have there names put on the cover :P Your more than welcome to help me by sitting down and checking the early chapters. I've read them more than a dozen times yes it's partly why I don't see any of my errors.**_

_**Some author once told me. You have the whole thing in your mind but when you write it down you only acheive half that greatness and when they read your writing they only acheive half of that. You have to paint your picture 4 times larger just to see the small things.**_

_**And lastly to the genious that pointed out I have loop holes and pot holes... Yeah I'm not exactly a perfect reader, Nor am I making a cent from this dispite the years of labor I put into it. Like to see you write something this wrong and still keep with it :P Not so easy.**_

_**But I love everyone that's kept with good reviews. That's really helped me break out of my rut, And crush that evil writters block that had consumed me when I lost my predrafts. **_

_**I still have a writers block for my other Fanfics but I feel I'll be sliding out of those soon for i found a hidden cache of notes and idea plots for stories Yay, Go missing jumpdrive I lost a year ago lol.**_

_**Well I shall be getting back to my works.**_

_**I'd like to put a few passing words to the authors that might be lingering around like I am.**_

_**We have alot of good writers out there but we need some vet stories that we know well be finished, I see alot of works disappering into neglect and it's almost disappointing to not see them so come on guys and girls lets spend our sleepless nights doing something other than staring at the wall :P**_

_**Shout out to Spazzgirl if she's still around as well the rest of my beloved favorites... i can't remember names too just remember hers cause spazz ^.^**_

_**Okay well I'll go ahead and post this then complie the next chapter to post and write some more I've got a lemony flavored chapter in my pocket as well so keep tunned and for those that waited 2 years for it to get to this point....Sorryz.**_

_**Hah found some more names of people that have inspired this story.**_

_**Cookie-Chi**_

_**KingKakashi**_

_**Gnosismaster**_

_**Wilkins75**_

_**BloodFoxMoon or something like that (Man it's been so long since some of you have reviewed)**_

_**(Name not there yet you know you've contributed mail me ^.^)**_


	81. Arc IV: Reunion of Three

Chapter 80

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Clouded Sapphire blue eyes hollowly stared threw the slits of the orange fox mask. There gaze meeting a pair of dead and cold cobalt eyes that entranced the viewer like a pair of vampire eyes.

The two figures stood a few meters away with the darker on higher ground the dying sun casting crimson hues in the hasty moving clouds.

Uchiha Sasuke harsh voice broke free into the howling winds. "Dobe, You made it."

Naruto faced remained emotionless but his eyes told the story with a unending pool of sorrow, regret, betrayal and even anger. "Sasuke"

Sasuke eyes shifted to the approaching figure that came to a stop at Naruto side, her bubble gum pink hair swaying from behind the cherry blossom colored fox mask as she stood beside her team member with a stride of confidence and an unbreakable will about her. "You brought Sakura as well."

The jade eyes pierced threw the silted holes of the mask, they looked pleadingly at the Uchiha, Her body shook as she inhaled a breath and spoke breaking the silence that was forming.

"It's not too late to return Sasuke" Her voice cracked and her hand reached towards her chest but fell back down at her side overpowered by her conscious "Not to late to come home."

The raven haired boy turned his head to the distance in the direction of the wind. "We walk separate paths, we are no longer team seven we all have separate paths now." He paused as his hand flipped threw his hair moving it out of his eyes to reveal his Sharingan at three tomes "I picked my side, done things I can't take back." He looked at his old teammates "I can't turn back now; I can't come back till Itachi is gone from this world."

The couple lowered there heads as they pulled off there mask not afraid to reveal the dried tear tracks but they both held not a look of sadness but a fury of determination to them. Naruto reached to his side drawing his katana, Sakura summoned up her own katana. "Then we are forced to bring you back Sasuke."

A smirk appeared on Sasuke face as he threw off his dirty Oto cloak, in its shadow formed another set of crimson eyes, Eyes born of the devil himself they glowed with a fury and hatred that made the Kyuubi eyes look like shiny rubies. Blackish purple hell fire leaped from the beast fur with a foul aura about it as it formed into tails upon its back five in total.

Naruto hand clenched tightly on the hilt of his blade as he pointed it at Sasuke "This one of those horrible things you've done?"

Sasuke blade noisily grinded against his sheath as he drew his sword "No, This is one of my greatest Successes." He straightened out his arm as he spoke. "So, let's see how powerful you two have become."

The moment his voice fell silent in the air, Sepro leapt at the couple like a savage beast hell bent on drawing their destruction.

Naruto and Sakura leapt out of the way via the body flicker technique just seconds before the black fox landed on there position, Sepro howled in aggravation tails lashing out at them only to come out of reach, He roared with more anger as he lashed again striking the ground around the two teens causing the floor to shatter under the pressure.

His eyes darted back and forth before settling on Sakura his jaw snapped open and lashed out at her as black poison dripped from his sharp teeth.

Sasuke took the opening presented by Sepro to charge at Naruto.

Metal clanged threw the air as Sasuke sword arched threw the air coming down upon Naruto who blocked his sword and kicked toward the Uchiha. Sasuke hand caught Naruto foot and tried to shove Naruto off balance only to find himself poofing a kunai in to his hand to block Naruto wakizashi.

The blonde leapt away into a new stance as the air seemed to swirl around his body. Sasuke gave Naruto no chance to build a current as he sliced threw the air and trusted at Naruto who leapt over Sasuke whole body.

Appearing at Sasuke back he used the reverse holding of his short sword to thrust at Sasuke back without turning.

Sasuke dropped to his knees rolling out of the way of Naruto blade, his sword craved threw the ground like butter as he arched at Naruto again who used both his swords to block the enhanced Chukuto stopping the swing before it could carve up his body. Pushing back with all his strength he forced Sasuke sword away from him until Sasuke closed the gap and began pressing back.

There swords broke contact for only a second before lashing back against each other in a struggle for dominance. Steel screeched against steel both grinding there teeth then Sasuke seemed to slacken on his sword.

Naruto realized all to late what caused him to inch closer to Sasuke, No time to react as Sasuke called out his jutsu. **"Chidori Nagashi" **The electricity arched from Sasuke body with a crackling sound of chirping birds as it ran down the conducting steel and into Naruto body causing the blonde to arc his back and break his stance his voice ripped into the air. "Argggg"

Sakura while still in mid air after leaping from yet another attack from Sepro glanced at her teammate who was on his knees in pain. The distraction proved lethal to her as she missed Sepro next attack. Before she could react his tails lashed across her chest, the purple chakra quickly infected the wound rotting the flesh around the wound as blood splotched out on the ground with each step.

Sakura cursed her mistake but retaliated at the offending tail with her sword but it only bounced off the thick fur that was covering the tail.

She had yet to figure out a means to penetrate the fox fur even with all her strength she had not succeeded. Leaping out of the way of another incoming attack she focused on the foxes movements.

They were mindless blind and clumsy. Sepro had always had a very cunning stealthy way of fighting but it seemed like he had gone bezerk he was not caring about anything she threw at him. It would be simple to dispatch him if she could just summon up her inner self.

But She could not, Every time Sakura called on her warrior she was greeted with silence and pain that flared threw her shoulder like a hot needle. It concerned her greatly but all she could do for now was mask the pain with her healing jutsu. She also was concerned for the fact that her sword was cracked at the base of her handle.

Sakura blocked one of the steel like tails just seconds before blocking another followed by another. Leaping over the forth and twisting her way out of the fifth she knew what she was going to have to do.

Her feet landed on the ground as she shut her eyes and concentrated all her chakra into her sword. She then summoned up the sheath to her sword attaching it to her hip she sheathed her sword and flipped her holding on it. **"Haruno Secret Arts" **She charged at Sepro weaving in and out of his massive tails. **"Shimigami Strike"** Her eyes hardened over as she focused all her power upon striking down the fox. Drawing closer and closer to Sepro Her hand trembled on the hilt of her sword grabbing it as tightly as she could she ripped it from the sheath with lighting fast quickness. The moment the blade broke free it ignited the air around it with a black flame and within less than a fraction of a second was buried into to flesh of the fox.

Blood splashed over her clothes as she fell to her knees behind Sepro. The mighty black fox howled in pain before dropping to the ground. Sakura felt her vision immediately tunnel. Her chakra was completely depleted with the attack but she had managed to defeat Sepro. She glanced at the cost of the attack. Her father's katana the sword that held her family legacy was now useless broken the tip still buried in dead fox.

Or so she thought it was dead till she felt chakra flare up around the massive fox. It roared to life once more, Sakura eyes went wide with disbelief she had cut its heart in half. She whipped her head at the fox that was rising from the pool of blood its hollow red eyes boring into her very soul. It began its approach on Haruno Sakura blood and black ooze dripped from the hole in it's chest as it dawned upon her.

The pink haired ANBU, Medical nin was powerless she could not move she had completely drained her chakra reserves and burned threw her chakra pills earlier and it seemed the poison was now in complete circulation of her blood system.

Time seemed to slow down as she watched her death begin to unfold she took one last glance at the love of her life, Naruto was still upon his knees but Sasuke sword was lodged threw the seal upon his stomach.

Blue met with green as the both looked at each other, Naruto didn't need to hear her words or even read her lips as he watched the light in Sakura eyes dull. He could practically hear her final words inside his mind. _"I love you Naruto-kun."_

Naruto tried to shout back but only blood came out. His eyes glared up at the Uchiha who seemed to take joy in his death the smile bore into his brain as darkness over took him. He knew were he was going at this moment.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"_**Pathetic, Pathetic." **_The demons voice filled his senses as he felt the familiar surroundings over take him and he stood before the metal bars of the Kyuubi cage.

"What you want Fox" Naruto responded as he looked down at the water that was up to his ankles.

"_**How pathetic taken down so easily you are truly useless without my power." **_The fox bellowed out as it roared closer to Naruto however it's eyes didn't seem to bear down upon the blonde but something out of Naruto range of vision.

"_**You're the one that's Pathetic Kyuubi" **_Said a new voice as, the addable sound of the unknown figures feet hitting the top of the water stopped as the figure stood directly behind Naruto.

The blonde boy find himself unable to move under the powerful aura the man seemed to radiate off of him, it was more massive than Naruto had ever felt in his whole life, more powerful than anything the Kyuubi or any shinobi had thrown at him.

The mighty Kyuubi only growled with aggravation at the figure behind Naruto. **"YOU!"**

The figure behind him seemed to chuckle slightly. **"Thank Haruno."**

The Kyuubi laughed at the man standing behind him. **"Your too late there dying and there is no way to –" **

"**Silence beast!" **The man roared out the sound of a sword unsheathing filled Naruto ears as the tip of the blade touched the seal upon the cage, Naruto eyes shot wide open at the sight of the very familiar Fuujin. **"I had been forced to watch your savage mental warfare against our host long enough, It's time your rotting soul pay it's due, Not only will you save him, but you will save the girl as well."**

The Kyuubi huffed and glared at the man. **"Why should I."**

The man pressed the sword into the seal the tip of the blade sliding in with an eerie olive green fluorescent glow. **"I didn't say you had a choice, You will do it or you will die."**

The Kyuubi growled in frustration at the man who barked orders at him. **"Fine, But mark my words. There will be consequences for saving the girl."**

The man removed his sword from the seal. _**"I'm aware of that."**_

Naruto knew nothing of what nether of them were talking about but if there was away to save Sakura you bet his ass he was all for it. _**"Uzumaki Naruto, It's time for you both to rise."**_

Suddenly Naruto was thrown back into the outside world everything seemed surreal, almost out of body, the light splash of raindrops upon his shoulders. The swirling and dancing of the elements around him the way the wind would shift and tug upon the surroundings. Naruto slowly opened his eyes. He could see the void, almost lifeless killer look reflecting in Sasuke eyes. His hand felt light as a feather and free like water as he lifted it to grip the blade that had penetrated him.

The voice that came out of his mouth sounded nothing like him, it sounded like a cross between a human and demon as if he had merged his voice with the Kyuubi. **"Care to try again Uchiha." **

Sasuke watched with horror and disbelief as Naruto pulled out his chokuto without even wincing, but it wasn't the act that was scaring the Uchiha but the swirl of chakra around Naruto, Naruto had no chakra when he was able to electrocute him when he was finishing him off he was sure the poison he had in his blade had cut off all connection to Kyuubi chakra yet the chakra Naruto was flooding out was so much he could clearly see it.

Suddenly he felt another pulse, a pulse from something that had stopped for over 5 minutes. His eye darted to the body of Haruno Sakura the purple veins that had been infected with Sepro poison began to pulse to life, Chakra flared up from her body, but it wasn't any typical chakra but the Kyuubi chakra.

Then he caught it, a faint shimmer upon Sakura neck, The very seal Naruto had been designing for so long, the very seal placed upon Sakura began to glow like it was a super nova star. The intercut patterns and flow path of the seal literally rose off her skin and began rearranging, reforming and reconnecting weaving over and under one another. Sasuke understood nothing of what the seal was for but he knew one thing clearly.

The seal whatever it was doing was reviving Sakura. "Sepro, Finish her rip her head off."

The black fox leapt at Sakura throat only to be batted away in mid air by a white tail as a large Akamaru size fox appeared with a even more massive autumn fox at it's side. **"Masters, Leave this desecration to us." **They said in unison as the bolted after the massive black fox.

"**Uchiha, you shouldn't take your eyes off your opponent."** Was the monotone apathetic voice of Naruto, Sasuke eyes darted to the figure behind him but the blow was too quick to fast as he found himself flying towards the other side of the battlefield.

Before he even hit the wall he was knocked back with a bone shattering blow that shattered several ribs, He felt a mixture of bile and blood spew from his mouth as he met the cold green irises of Sakura. **"Too slow Uchiha." **She responded in the same apathetic voice Naruto had spoken to him before.

Sasuke flipped back onto the ledge holding his side as he looked down at the two resurrected combatants. His eyes narrowed on them. Both had a strange matching seal glowing from there arm, in blood red Kanji was a matching kanji

Demonic Whirlwind

Demonic Cherry Blossom

He could see the chakra clumping behind them almost as if it wasn't yet finished forming something. The way they looked at him sent shivers down his spine. He originally came to this battle knowing there emotions would get the better of them would be the key to beating them but these two things before him showed no emotions and from the pain he was feeling in his chest they weren't hiding any ether.

He glanced at Sepro who was barely holding off the two ninja foxes a battle he was quickly loosing, the savage crazed attacks were blind and reckless. One strike from his tail would spell an end for any mortal but the thing was foxes were much swifter more adapt to fighting a fellow fox than they were a human. His attacks were just pointless against Naka and Juno.

"_Teh, Looks like I'm going to have to pull out my hidden ace…" _Sasuke told himself as he stared down his opponents one more time before shutting his eyes. He stabbed his sword into the ground and pulled off the purple Oto sash, it dented the ground from the impact. He yanked his sword out of the ground and flipped it around in his hands a few times testing it before he gripped it differently than from the way Kakashi had shown. The curse seal flared into it's first stage and just as he was about to open his eyes He felt Orochimaru hand fall upon his shoulder.

"No need for that Sasuke-kun, Come it's time to go." Orochimaru said in a firm voice as he looked down at the two shinobi before them. "You can show them the fruits of our labors later." He said with a smirk.

Sasuke nodded as his sash caught flames catching his feet he began to burn away leaving Sakura and Naruto alone to Yamato and Sai.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_**(AN: Whoot, Good kick off to a new come back.**_

_**Irony: I do not kid when i say this, I have had this part written for awhile even before it was released in the Manga, When I saw it I nearly died I was like OMG, I predicted something I F-ing Rule go me. Lol. **_

_**I did not plan any of this part to be a spoiler, Sucks I didn't get it out before the manga so I could go, Who's a genious :P but thats my loose I guess.**_

_**Anyways Next Chapter: Crumbling Facade.**_

_**Tsunade yells, Emotions short circit and the burden of reality crashes on the two teens... Random line awarded to... Pakkun.**_

_**Pakkun: A Tree only beens so far in the faces of a storm before it breaks.**_

_**For any questions I can think of. Yes the seal part is actually the whole major plot to this story where it all came from back. Background.**_

_**I had orginally made the idea of the story for the seal to be acted upon in the Vally of End, Which is why they were grouped together at such a young age but people wouldn't stop buttchering the VoE with crappy, (Some good) Stories. So I postponed the seal till now. Which is why you see alot of confusing and not to understood emotional conflicts from VoE to Now. I myself was going threw a degree of emotions and I just wrote what I felt like, sad-sad, happy-happy, I'm bi polor so emotions never make sense.**_

_**For those wondering why three tomes to Sasukes eyes and want to bitch at me how he couldn't possibly have that level yet. It is possible one he's been trainning since he was very young and the requirements (Apparently) Are to kill your best friend, I believe it might not be the truth behind the levels of the sharingan. But You don't think he can't make other best friends. I mean seriously he's stuck in an underground basement with Orochimaru trying to bum rape him.... He's going to seek sanity in someone.**_

_**It is human nature to to compassionate and greedy, Which is why Lonelyness is so painful and almost unberable. it goes against a humans natural instinct to group.**_

_**Point being Sasuke might, or might not have made another friend :P**_

_**Anyways that has nothing to do with his ace, I just didn't want people yelling at me over it cause it's pointless. No the seal on Sakura is not a mate seal..okay well that's it's name if anyone can come up with something...more to the point of a name then tell me, It's not going to be used like those typical seals not going to turn her half fox or something bizzare it's just a....gate way...It'll be explained in the next chapter. Point is it's not something of ownership or of sex, though it does make there emotions alittle....phyco but thats cause there teenagers.**_

_**With that said, Naka Juno to the rescue ^.^ Didn't think I was neglecting those two did you lol.)**_


	82. Arc IV: Spark like Lighting

Chapter 81

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

The trip home for the team of four was a quiet one, Very few words were shared, between the two teens who seemed to have formed a void of silence between themselves nether one knowing exactly what to say.

And Yamato could not find the right words to even break the silence himself. They had thrown there all at Sasuke, they had him right in there grip and yet like a sweet handful of cold water in the desert it slipped right threw there fingers and evaporated into the air.

Sai tried to break their silence by annoying them with insults only to be shunned away with silences.

-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tsunades auburn eyes angrily scanned reading and rereading the papers before slamming them angrily down on the table her eye's light up like a blaze. "This report, Your actions THEY ARE A COMPLETE MOCKERY OF BEING A SHINBOI!!!!" She shouted at the top of her lungs at the two ANBU teens before her.

"HARUNO SAKURA! What the hell were you thinking, Continue on with reckless abandonment of your team-mates and own self health. Your team mates were injured, you were down for the count on your chakra you know a shinobi must seek medical attention after reverting to a chakra pill but you took not one but two chakra pills. WHAT WERE YOU FUCKING THINKING!"

Naruto tried to interject Sakura scolding "Oba-" He didn't even make it past the first word before her wrath was hefted upon him like the rain in Ame.

"AND YOU, YOU FUCKING KNOW HOW TEMPERMENTAL THE KYUUBI SEAL IS, You fucking lost control and yet you stilled pushed forward. You were lucky your chakra coils didn't combust under the strain you placed upon them."

Naruto hung his head and Yamato tried to take the heat of the Hokage emotional venting, "-Cough- Hokage-sama perhaps this is my fault after all I was in charge of this unit." He said which clearly drew her venom as her fist pressed against her desk even harder causing it to crack.

Tsunade glared into Yamato very soul but the man remained ever present. "Hokage-sama, I'll take the blame and punishment for those under my care."

Tsunade immediately picked up on the hint and turned to Naruto and Sakura. "You two are to report to the hospital immediately, So help me if I find out you went anywhere else I will ban you from doing anything but guarding the academy and gates for the rest of your shinobi careers."

Both teens flinched and quickly disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The moment they were out of sight she fell back into her chair her eyes watering up she wanted to cry out to the gods for mercy upon her aching heart. "Why are they such fools, they could have been killed." She mumbled to herself as Yamato leaned against the wall she rolled her eyes to him. "I know there's nothing you could have done, when those two hear about the Uchiha there more stubborn than Jiraiya and Kakashi are perverts. Tell me what you noticed about the Kyuubi."

Yamato tapped his finger against his elbows till he found a means to word his discovery. "It's hard to explain, but when Haruno-san subdued the Kyuubi she started acting strangely. Then when we arrived to the battle that was unfolding between them and Uchiha-san… I noticed something very strange on her neck, It was not the same markings Uzumaki-san had applied back when they were younger, Not only that but when I spotted them late at night on the return trip I noticed that under Haruno-san bandage was a red kanji writing I couldn't make it out because she had wrapped it up well, The same is so for Uzumaki-san arm."

Tsunade frowned and fluxed her brows. "The Haruno bloodline is a spirit warrior, Much like the Kyuubi the spirit is connected to the users mind and chakra… The seal was also connected to her chakra subconsciously like the spirit... allowing it to be accessed without her willing it to be, So are you suggesting Sakura subconsciously changed the seal."

Yamato shook his head. "No, But during the trip to Uchiha, I noticed something odd about Haruno-san… For a split second when we stopped cause she had a pain in her shoulder… I could have sworn I seen her eyes flash red much like when Uzumaki-san goes into his first stage."

Tsunade bit her lip and scrunched her brow. "There would be no way the Kyuubi could…" She trailed off as her eyes snapped wide open.

"FUCK SHIZUNE!!! GET YAMANKA INOICHI and HYUGA NEJI TO THE HOSPITAL IMMEDIATELY ORDER THEM TO DO A FULL SCAN OF SAKURA MIND AND CHAKRA!" She shouted at the top of her lungs to her assistant waiting just outside the doors.

Yamato raised his eyebrow. "Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade flew over to a filing cabinet. "Fuck where is it." She shouted out in a panic as she flipped threw the folders tossing out sensitive and classified information about the room. "Yamato… The seal you were referring too was in fact originally part of an ancient seal, Made to merge two matting demons chakra for child bearing the female must retain part of the males chakra in order to bear proper heirs of his bloodline. The Haruno bloodline holders are born with two chakra pathways essentially they are born like Jurrikins with two completely separate chakra channels however sometimes on rare very, very rare occasions there are Haruno born with a third dormant chakra pathways. Sakura father was one of them."

She yanked out an old dust covered file. "As you know Kekkeigenki are passed down threw chakra of the parents. Because Sakura father had three pathways Sakura would have to be born with a third completely dormant pathway, Though it would not fill up with chakra so nether the user nor the spirit could harness it and the next heir would not be born with a third but two."

Yamato suddenly caught on very quickly. "But, You think when she dove into the Kyuubi realm he might have used that dormant pathway… But how could he still be in control of his chakra wouldn't it have gone ram-pied when she broke the connection and infected her body."

Tsunade flipped threw several papers and narrowed her eyes upon the text. "Normally yes, But the seal Naruto placed upon Sakura acts as a retainer a lid upon the chakra keeping it from infecting her body."

Tsunade pulled out a file a old scroll from her desk and yanked it open. "The seal was infused with Kyuubi chakra-"

Suddenly a mans voice cut her off. "Your comparing Tsunade-hime is pointless, I can already tell you for certain the Kyuubi now has duel jailors."

Tsunade eyes snapped to the window to see the scruffy white hair of her old teammate. "Jiraiya…"

Jiraiya unstrapped the massive scroll from his back. "I came from Moukuban the moment me and the toads noticed the change… It seems that somehow the seal Naruto had invented for Sakura had completely changed whether by Sakura or Kyuubi doing we are one hundred percent certain it can now act as a bridge between her and Naruto's mindscapes connecting her to the Kyuubi and the Kyuubi to the dormant pathway and because she's used to the containment of three chakra pathways she will not suffer it's affects on her chakra coils however… It is still just as toxic to her as it would be a normal person. The seal it's self has created some resistance to the toxicity of the chakra however she is not as….resilient as Naruto would be."

Tsunade head hung down low. "Dam it why I…"

Jiraiya took Tsunade into his arms. "Hime, She choose to break the seal limiters and dive into his mindscape to save him. There was nothing anyone of us could do."

Tsunade fist clenched the fabric of Jiraiya shirt. "Dam it, Now she has to bear the same label as Naruto, She has to be subjugated to the same hatred as Naruto was, Why can't they get a break."

Jiraiya tossed her a grin. "But they are both smart kids, they have the talent of taking what's tossed upon them and turning into to something great."

Yamato nodded his head. "I believe it would be as Kakashi-sempai says, They turn the bad into the good. Give them a burden and they'll turn it into a gift the bond of the team will never break inside them."

Jiraiya and Tsunade nodded at the words as they looked at the picture frame of the kids during there first x-mas together.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sakura laid back in the hospital bed it was weird being the one to have the test instead of the one that was giving them, Both Neji and Inoichi had previously visited while she slept Tsunade had kept that no secret from her it of course made complete sense to her. She had been exposed to the Kyuubi chakra and of course she has had trouble activating her bloodline since then.

However she was not expecting the visitation of Jiraiya the way he entered and left her room with more seriousness than she had seen since they were younger. Hell the tension he seemed to create in his wake was nerve racking, above all it reminded of just how helpless she could still be at times.

"Haruno Sakura." Tsunade said pulling Sakura from the inner void of her mind.

"Hai Tsunade-shishou." She said perking her head towards her master; She had been eagerly awaiting Tsunade arrival because with the arrival of Tsunade meant the arrival of answers.

For Tsuande relief didn't come quiet so gentle, Just looking at the young smiling face of Sakura tore away at her. She sighed and opened up window in the room, How was she supposed to tell her fifteen year old student she was now also bearing the burden of the Kyuubi not only that but her life her shinobi career were going to be in shambles for awhile.

"Sakura, Come here a moment." She said in a crisp friendly tone, it wasn't long before Sakura was at Tsunade side staring up at her sensei and Hokage with the same curious eyes she used to have as a kid.

"Tsuande-shishou, what's going on, How come everyone's so tight lipped."

Tsuande leaned against the railing and looked out over the village that was a light in the glow of setting sun. It's hard to think she became Hokage of the village over 3 years ago. "Sakura, There is no gentle way to put it. No good news I can give you."

Sakura face scrunched as her pink brows narrowed in confusion. "What do you mean Tsuande-shishou, I feel perfectly fine, I am perfectly healthy according to my own scans."

Tsuande sighed and shook her heads. "You can't pick it up Sakura because the problem is not physical." She lifted her hand and parted the pink bangs of Sakura pressing her finger against Sakura forehead. "But mental."

Sakura childishly pressed her finger to Tsuande forehead. "Then your mental Tsuande-shishou, I am perfectly fine."

Tsunade face turned into a frown as she took Sakura hand away from her forehead. "Sakura, Tell me can you communicate with your inner self."

Sakura gaze shifted to the village outside. "No, I can not reach Sakura" It sounded so strange to hear the words escaping her lips. She had always had some forum of communication some lingering feeling that Saku was still inside. But ever sense the bridge, every time she tried she was left with a complete and absolute empty feeling.

Tsunade turned her gaze to the very same thing Sakura was staring at the Hokage monument. "There is no easy way to put this Sakura" Tsuande gave a pause as she tried to think of a means to explain it, She didn't want to just come out and say Sakura had a connection to Kyuubi or that she was going to suffer threw hell the next few weeks but she couldn't think of a softer way to put it to her student than the blunt truth.

"Sakura, You know your bloodline is actually a spirit, It's own chakra pathway, Own consciousness."

Sakura nodded her head. "Hai"

Tsuande placed a hand on her students shoulder. "We are not completely sure how, but you now hold a link to the Kyuubi threw the very pathways of your bloodline that linked you to your spirit."

Tsunade didn't miss the small curve of a smile on Sakura lips as she moved her gaze out to the Yondaime giant head. "Guess that means Naruto is no longer alone with his burden."

Tsuande was speechless, She didn't quiet expect her student to freak out in truth she didn't know how she would react but to simply chalk such a serious matter off. "Sakura do you understand what I'm trying to say, what's going to happen to your-"

Tsuande fell silent as she met the same harden mature glare Sakura would only toss her way whenever she picked on Sakura emotions. "Shut up." Sakura eyes seemed to glow with a red tint as she pulled herself out of Tsuande grasp. "Naruto shouldn't have to be the only one to bear the burden of the Kyuubi."

Tsunade stumbled back slightly as Sakura began to take on a few of the Jinchuuriki feral features. "S-s-sakura."

"Naruto didn't choose to have his family stripped away and the Kyuubi placed inside him. But it was my choice to help him with his burden. If the consequences of my actions were to become a Jinchuuriki with him, then I will gladly take this burden."

Tsunade watched as Sakura suppressed the Kyuubi influence upon her as she turned her head back out the window. "Naruto has always been at my side holding my hand as I fought my own demons. Now it's time I do the same to him. He's been fighting alone against the Kyuubi since he was born." Sakura turned her eyes back upon Tsuande this time they where brimming with happiness. "And now he has someone to fight with him."

Tsuande sighed. "I need some Sake." She mumbled under her breath as she walked to the exit. "I'll send Naruto in later, It's probably better if you tell him yourself, If it came from any of us he might blame himself."

Sakura nodded her head as she looked up at the stars beginning to emerge. "I think I'll go visit him instead of you sending him here."

Tsuande nodded her head. "Very well he should be at his home, when your done you're to return here is that clear."

Sakura nodded her head as she watched Tsuande close the door, she began searching around for her outfit.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Her feet touched down just outside his window, He was sitting there on his bed staring down at the floor with a distant look in his eyes she wondered if he was talking with the Kyuubi perhaps he was locked away with his own inner battle.

She could not deny the feelings that tore away at her from the struggle of there relationship and the battle to return Sasuke back home hell they had been threw so much so fast Sakura didn't know how to slow herself down. However she knew what would break Naruto out of his slump out of his mental hole.

Her knuckles wrapped hard on the window as she called out his name. "Oi, Naruto lets go train."

His head did not move but she could see his eyes focused on her. "Sakur-" The sadness drenched his voice to such a degree she broke him off by slamming open his window.

"Fight me Naruto, Fight me now!" She roared, she didn't know why she could not feel so morbid like Naruto maybe she knew if she let herself fall apart right now, if she dropped her momentum she'd loose her Naruto.

Naruto was taken back by her aggression and force but instead of saying anything back to his pink haired girlfriend he only slumped his head, He couldn't help but feel like he failed her, like this was all his fault just what the hell had he trained so long and hard for what the hell had he been doing all his life for Sasuke to be so far ahead to fail his beloved girl.

Sakura didn't take to the silence well, She reared her fist back and slugged him hard across the face. "FIGHT ME!"

Naruto eyes looked back down at the floor as Sakura shook her knuckles she had not used any chakra to cushion her punch and the result nearly broke her knuckles. She turned her back to him and headed to the windows. "What are you Naruto, Are you my teammate or some crybaby just like you were when you were little. I'll be waiting for you at the training grounds."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**(AN: Okay let me get this first part in the clear, **_

_**Sai part of the trip surely by now all have seen the manga what happens, that's generally what did happen, I didn't feel like creating a chapter or two to do the whole Sai betrays them, they find out sai was working as an assassin on sasuke, they forgive him he returns thing, Would have been boring and pointless and delayed the lemony goodness of the next chapter another chapter.**_

_**On that Note: NEXT Chapter is strickly a lemon/very little info.**_

_**For those of you wishing to skip it, There might be one or two.**_

_**They beat eachother senseless and f**k, That's all you'll miss if you skip it. **_

_**Next part, Okay yeah I relieze I did alot of pointless bullshit in Tsunade's explaining, fliping out blah and didn't need to give excuse to it :P But for those that paid attention and read, Then you'll be seeing that used again that 3rd chakra pathway thing and I found it a very senable bloodline what I created for Sakura not some overpowered crazy unbelieveable dojutus or bloodline and that basically is all I'm adding to her bloodlines ablities. Physical, She has an extra chakra pathway inside her explains her lack of chakra yet flawless control of chakra, explains how Inner Sakura is able to uses chakra yet not drain her and finally adds a nice touch to the Kyuubi attempting to take over the world :P.**_

_**So enough of long author notes time to get to the lemon.**_


	83. Arc IV: Kinky Lemon

Chapter 92

Lemon Flavored

Warning if you are under 18, This contains graphic and illistrated sexual theme. aka text Porn.

You have been warned if you read... So be it but I warned you!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sakura felt her anger seem to burn her blood, Each minute that ticked away each hour that rolled by she became more and more frustrated, at herself at Naruto at Sasuke at the world she felt so angry so full of rage she just wanted to lash out at everything to scream out her lungs.

The sun had already fallen and the moon had arched high into the cool cloudy night sky. The hairs on the back of her neck seemed to stand on end with her skin. Her fist trembled with anger and fury yet her insides felt cold, hollow like a very sharp razor.

Just when she was about to explode with all the pent up emotions Naruto finally showed up, His sapphire blue eyes were ripe with emotions his cheeks still stained with dried water tracks.

He wordlessly dropped into a taijutsu stance which Sakura took the open invitation with no hesitation she leapt at Naruto her fist clashed against his forearms his hands bolted out to her arm and tossed her whole body to his right side. His left leg came up to kick her but she caught it.

He leapt off his other foot and flipped into another kick which she took on the shoulder. The momentum and weight forced her down into the ground on her back where she took the momentum and flipped them over her hands sprung free of his grip. Her body angled as she launched three good hard punches into his face before he managed to kick her away.

But like two magnets they were back at each other, her fist bashing his body that seemed to become her punching bag, His foot came up and with a hard straight kick she door kicked away from him again spitting the blood from his mouth he began to become more fired up. His hands clenched into fist and he came at her.

Slowly light non chakra blows and submission holds turned into heavy grapple holds and lethal blows.

Nether subconsciously noticed the drastic change in there fighting how it became less of senseless beating into very aggressive holds.

Sakura broke free of Naruto neck lock and gripped his shoulders with so much force that when he tore away from her grip his shirt remained in her hands, tossing aside the useless garment Sakura charged at him again.

Before ether knew it there torn clothes where scattered about the ground. Sakura was nearly naked as she straddled his hips grinding her fist into his face. His hands reached out for anything he could grab to throw her off of him his hand hit the fabric of her bra and he yanked with enough force to flipped them and tear the garment freeing her breast to the cold night air.

However even with Sakura down to her panties and Naruto in his boxers nether stopped there ruthless and relentless battle.

Sakura grabbed for his weak spot her small hand wrapped around his hard dick and began stroking him. The moment he let his strength drop to moan she flipped them back over and punched him with her free hand all the while still stroking him; Naruto hands lashed out at her grabbing for her hardened nipples.

The sense of pain and pleasure from his rough touch jolted up and down her spins so much she didn't even notice his hand trail down to her clit.

Her body uncontrollably arched and a quivering moan escaped her bloody lips, His fingers assaulted between her lower lips rubbing the sensitive flesh raw with his touch, His thumb lightly rubbing back and forth over her hardened clit.

No conscious thoughts could fill Sakura brain more than the sudden urge to smash her lips against his as she tightened her grip on his hardened flesh rod tugging up and down at her only foothold in the competition her other hand locked in the tangled mess of wild blonde hair as she tried to smash his head into the ground only to be overpowered the moment she couldn't smash his head into the ground she smashed it into her chest, His tongue berating her hardened nipples pulling them into his warm mouth his lips wrapped around the sensitive buds of flesh sucking them into the endless void of his mouth.

Sakura let a loud moan escape her lips, her body shuttered with pleasure every nerve stood on end throbbing with pleasure as it assaulted her brain in an overload.

Then she felt it melt in her stomach, A flood of pleasure flowed from right below her stomach like an out of control train she couldn't suppress the flow as it vibrated out of her lips traveling down her body. "NARUTO" She moaned at the top of her lungs as her body began to shutter and shiver out of control.

Like a predator a long curved grin appeared on one Uzumaki Naruto lips as his hands tore away the last fabric of her clothing, Lifting the cum soaked garments he dipped them into his mouth tasting the flavors of her being,

The look of satisfaction and victory upon his face rallied Sakura to do one better as her hands ripped off the offending boxers that shielded his massive manhood from her view.

Her lips curled into a smirk as she looked at the proudly standing nine inches of flesh, Without hesitation or mercy she swooped down to claim her prize, her lips kissed the outside of his shaft, Tongue wrapping around the thick shaft as she slide up to the tip, pulling it into her mouth without using her hands. She began to suck it down into her mouth ever slowly working her way down listening to the wonderful whimpers of pleasure escape her preys' mouth.

Her hands reached for his balls slowly stroking them between her soft delicate touch, pulling them lightly as she worked more than half of his long hard dick inside her mouth.

The moan that escaped his lips only motivated her to go farther in her torcher as she breathed threw her nose taking more of his member inside her mouth till it hit the back of her throat. With a solid hard shove she crammed the last few remaining inches down the back of her throat earning another cry of pleasure from the boy.

She worked up and down his hard pole with her mouth her tongue swirling around the shaft as she bobbed her head creating a rhythm between her head and bob till his hard shaft began to throb inside her mouth.

"S-s-sakura" He moaned lightly into the air, She knew what he was trying to say and only worked harder and more diligently in her efforts forcing him down the back of her throat till she felt his hips buck into her mouth his hard dick throb one final violent pulse as several strings of thick liquid splashed down her throat and into her mouth she pulled away with a satisfied grin upon her lip and crawled up close to him and swallowed what remained in her mouth. "I Win" She whispered menially.

Naruto eyes narrowed at there position her hips straddled his waist. his hand forcefully held her hips in place, He was not about to let her win the fight, His dick swelled to size as he rubbed it against the entrance of her wet pussy, mixing her saliva with her dripping wet juices.

There eyes locked together as Sakura licked her lips giving a small moan. "Oh you want to go there do you Naru-kun" She said in a deeply seductive and aroused voice her lips leaned into his. "Then take me, Make me yours my love." She whispered onto his lips.

The words were all he needed to pry the tip of his hard dick deep into her pussy sliding in and out slowly with each stroke putting more and more of himself in until he felt the wall stopping him from going in any farther.

He leaned into her lips and whispered back. "I love you Haruno Sakura"

Her eyes locked with his her lips hovered over his, "I love you too Uzumaki Naruto" She locked her lips with his and lowed down his swelling member the following thrust broke free her precious innocents delicately as there lips locked her slowly began moving past it, carefully sliding inside the woman he loved with all his heart with all his passion.

When the final inch slide deep inside her pussy she out a loud moan of pleasure and began moving her hips with his sliding faster and faster upon his hard pole.

There lips locked together faster only pulling part for seconds of air before returning for a full tongue battle that raged between there mouths, There hands groped and grabbed at each others skin, She trying to get him deeper and he trying to sink deeper.

There bodies grinned together in a hot sweaty tangled mess as she bounced up and down on his hard shaft her small yet firm boobs bounced and shook with each rise and fall impact until nether could withstand the pleasure anymore,

"Sakura" Naruto cried out into her lips as he held her close for one final trust deep into her pussy striking the entrance of her womb as Sakura grounded her hips into his moaning his name into his lips.

"Naruto, Cum" She said with ecstasy as she felt each string of thick fluid splash deep into her belly causing her body to quiver as her own orgasm over took her and her body fell limply into his chest her arms snuggling his head into her neck.

Her eyes felt so heavy, She knew they were in the open where anyone could find them yet nether cared all they cared about was this moment, this peaceful bliss in each other arms.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**(AN: Ahhh something about fighting and F**king just so kinky... I mean seriously you look at all the anime girls in general, It's the ones that can kick ass that attract you the most to those late night....bathroom breaks ^.^" May not be true for all but least is for me.**_

_***cough* Now that lemon is over, Do not fear there will be many, many more still debating on the Naru/Saku/Tayu (Not enough of those out there) or Naru/Saku/Ino (More common but still rare). I feel sad that there's not enough of those parings sure there's alot of Naru/Hina/Random person such as Anko, Shizune, Haku, Kin. So many but you never see many Naru/Saku/Tayu I have to thank TCurry for writing probably one of the best N/S/T stories I've read and thats.**_

_**That Special Someone if you haven't read it you should lol I liked it.**_

_**Which brings me to my next lemony point i know these have nothing to do with the story but I shall be releasing Two new lemony/smut flavored stories.**_

_**A Naru/Saku/Tayu Orginally a Naru/Tayu one shot but Sakura got a nice ass :P**_

_**And Accidental orginally, ment for this story but you guys wanted it after she turned 15 ^.^" Thus I wrote it and it went into a long series of lemons lol. **_

_**Anyways just figured I'd mention that to my fans who were dying for this to come out and some of which never could wait that long and probably now will never read it.**_

_**well lemon over hope you all enjoy it that also brings an end to the updates for awhile, I'm not going to rush myself threw these but I have a few ideas to press on but might be a week untill i update i'm unsure just have to one day get the time and energy to sit down and write 20 or so pages and post like crazy ^.^ )**_


	84. Arc IV: The Calm

Chapter 93

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

In the morning mist two translucent figures seemed to collect like a gathering of clouds, One had long flowing pink hair while the other hand even longer flowing red hair down to her waist. Standing side by side series of unknown origins symbols crawled up there arms stopping half way up there neck and fanning out over there back and chest they seemed to connect to one another as if completing a whole seal.

The both looked down at the bloodied and battered bodies of there host.

"_**I believe it's time you to return to Haruno-san she will be needing you much now you are her gate." Said the red haired woman.**_

The pink haired woman nodded her head as she seemed to disappear all the way, leaving the red haired woman to look to the rising sun. "They've still got so much farther to go yet they've already come so far, you were right Kenji, but can they hold together threw the storms." The red haired woman looked down at her son and the girl that was like a daughter to her now. She gave a small smile and gracefully walked over them with enough energy she was able to drape Naruto jacket over both of them before she two disappeared in the rising golden light.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A stern clearing of a tall mans throat caused the pink haired kunoichi eyes to stir open her jade green irises focused in the bright light.

"I do believe it is against ANBU rules to lay around naked on top of your team mate Minx" Said the very familiar trying not to laugh and fake serious voice of one Hatake Kakashi.

Sakura eyes focused on his of the grey blur that was her sensei wild hairdo "Sensei what are you doing in my bedroom?"

Kakashi smiled at the clearly out of it girl. "Oh, I'm sorry Sakura I didn't know our teams training grounds was your bedroom too."

Sakura eyes shot wide open as the memories of the night flooded her brain she let out a loud eep that was more than enough to stir the sleeping blonde.

"Ah so my other apprentice is waking too now just perfect" Kakashi said as gave them both his famous one eyed smile. "I can give you both proper lectures at once I hate repeating myself."

Naruto rubbed his head his eyes not even focusing on his sensei but more of Sakura clutching his jacket to her naked chest her legs held closed tightly. "Sakura-chan what you doing?"

Kakashi butted in quickly. "I think more of the question is what did you two do."

Naruto rubbed his head and looked at his sensei. "Training?"

Kakashi raised his eyebrow and took in both Naruto and Sakura appearance they were indeed bloody and bruised if you take out the fact they are naked you could easily assume the beat the shit out of each other. But Kakashi found a humor to it all. "Oh, I didn't know we were training in the nude."

Kakashi began to tug on the sides of his shirt pulling it up slightly causing Sakura to stammer and blush. "KAKA-SENSEI!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

Kakashi only stifled his laughter as best as he could be a few chuckles escaped his lips. "But your naked and Training I am confused Sakura the evidence doesn't quiet match the story."

Sakura glared at her sensei and turned around slipping the jacket on which barely covered below her ass. "Sensei, Please stop it."

Kakashi nodded his head and decided he had enough fun. "Seriously you two" He said in a real tone this time. "I won't say anything about your relationship but being ANBU it is strictly forbidden, if you were caught you would have your shinobi title revoked and possibly even have your valuables seized, Worse for you Naruto. I would consider keeping it to the bedroom next time."

Both teens nodded there heads. "Hai Sensei" they said as the hung there heads in shame Kakashi turned his attention to Sakura.

"Hokage-sama has been looking for you; you were supposed to have returned to the hospital. You might be fine but you do have your condition." His words dawned on Sakura.

"Fuck" She muttered out, she had intended to tell Naruto of the issue but she never got a chance, she looked around for her clothes seeing them all torn and ruined nether of them had anything left so salvage. "Double Fuck" She said out loud as she picked up the torn pieces of her bra and panties.

Kakashi gave her a simple smile. "Naruto you have a spare set of clothes in the bottom draw sealed into a scroll right."

Naruto nodded his head and Kakashi was gone in and instant as Naruto helped Sakura gather up the evidence of the nights events Kakashi had returned quickly with two scrolls both eagerly took and changed.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei I'll tell Hokage-sama I spent the night at Naruto she'll understand." She said as she turned towards the tower. "Naruto we have to talk later okay." With that she bolted faster than lightening leaving a confused Naruto behind alone with Kakashi who hand reached into his vest pocket pulling out his new Icha Icha.

"Well she's taking care of that, I've been thinking Naruto how well are you at controlling your element."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders he had been able to do many things with his element incorporate it into many jutsu. "I've combined it into many of my ninjutsu."

Kakashi nodded his head. "But do you have any raw elemental ninjutsu."

Naruto scrunched his brows slightly in thought as Kakashi started walking. "Not really, I mean Rasenshuriken, its just chakra infused with the element that what you're asking and my only raw wind element isn't yet finished."

Kakashi nodded his head. "I see."

Naruto looked up to his sensei. "Kakashi, I don't like walking around a topic out with it."

Kakashi smiled lightly closing his eye as he closed his book. "I think it's time I taught you something new Naruto. Something with control something that isn't flashy."

Naruto gave a stern look to Kakashi. "Something more cunning to an ANBU than a Jounin per say."

Kakashi nodded his head meeting Naruto gaze. "I can not teach you the Chidori Naruto for it requires the Lightening element and put its chakra cost even higher than the Rasenshuriken however I can help you make your own technique that runs off the wind."

Naruto nodded his head as Kakashi motioned him to follow.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sakura released a deep breath as Tsuande returned with her last test. The middle aged Hokage showed no reaction to the test but Sakura new that it was Tsuande way of saying the test had gone well and her words to follow only dealt reassurance to her spirits.

"Well Sakura, It seems your blood results show no major effect from the Kyuubi chakra slowly leaking into your chakra stream. In effect in very low doses could sever just as regenerative as Naruto's ability however it does not boost your chakra reserves to much I wouldn't expect to much grown in your overall chakra output." She lowered the clipboard. "Now I wish you to mold your chakra scalpel Sakura"

Sakura performed the necessary seals as her hand light up in a greenish blue aura but Tsuande could see with her expert training her usual control flickered slightly. "Slight Control loss." She noted it down on the clipboard before pinching her nose.

"Now for my last question, emotionally how have you been feeling Sakura any… Abnormalities, Anger or irritation."

Sakura shrugged her shoulders. "Would be hard to say Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade nodded her head. "Very well you will take a one week paid mission leave during that time you will always be frequently visiting Jiraiya for an examination of your seal as well as the Kyuubi chakra and for training on how to control it." She looked at Sakura directly. "I need you to tell me if you feel different in anyways it's important Sakura if the Kyuubi is effecting you emotionally in any way I must be aware of it."

Sakura nodded her head with a slight bob. "I get it Shishou, I get it I'm not a kid anymore."

Tsunade sighed and set down the clipboard. "Your right, Well Jiraiya should be waiting for you at the shrine near the forest in the north west. Each day I want you reporting back to me on your condition."

Sakura nodded her head yet again as Tsuande waved her hand motioning for her to get lost.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kakashi watched in curiosity as Naruto flipped threw the seals of the Chidori switching out the few lighting seals with wind based seals. The result was a shallow breeze slowly flowing of his hand but as more chakra was applied the breeze began to pick up its speed and ferocity as it swirled around his hand and fingers taking a more and more violent spin till the air was visibly spinning around Naruto's hand in a white vortex of air that funneled out down the length of his forearm exactly like a mini twister. Naruto eyes seemed to focus as he calmly walked to the tree on his right and rammed the jutsu, The twister tore into the tree bark with little resistance sliding deeper into the trunk the vortex was like a black hole pulling the wood towards it's center and spitting it out in a fine sawdust at the end of the vortex. Naruto slowly reduced the chakra from the jutsu as it began to die down till it left an almost bloody stump of his hand was left the red glow of the Kyuubi healing abilities was fast at work on his hand. "This" He held up his hand to Kakashi showing the damage it had done to him. "Is what I'm trying to overcome; I don't know if I'm missing a seal or if it's just the nature of the wind chakra. I've seen you pull the Chidori off without receiving any damage to your hand."

Kakashi nodded his head and pulled off his right glove tossing it to Naruto. "Put that on and try again if you can. Though it's winds nature to be extremely destructive it could be the lack of protection upon your skin providing the barrier between your jutsu and your body. The fabric is made out of the same chakra resistant fabric your gears made out of and the knuckles and hand back the same hard material as the standard ANBU chest guard."

Naruto nodded his head and put the glove on, he performed the jutsu once more and slammed his hand into the tree producing a second massive hole yet as he pulled out his hand it was relatively undamaged his fingers were bleeding from the lack of protection but his knuckles, palm and wrist were completely unscathed from the attack. He shook his hand a few times as the Kyuubi's chakra quickly repaired the minor damage.

Kakashi caught the glove as Naruto tossed it back. "Your ANBU gear has fingered gloves so you won't have to worry about your fingers." He said slipping the glove back on his hand. "So have you named it yet."

Naruto shook his head. "Didn't want to name it till I was ready to use it in combat. But Fudori sounds good."

Kakashi smirked slightly. "Wind blade… Not bad."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**(AN: Okay I know, This jutsu was used once before. But I don't believe Naruto had named it :) I can't remeber much of this specific jutsu only that it's pretty cool and devistating and I've used it several times in my stories. ^.^" Few I've actually published.**_

_**And to answer why Naruto and the rest of the shinobi uses taijutsu over ninjutsu and genjutsu well one of the major reason infact they state this in the real Naruto is that both nin and gen require chakra that will drain you of your strenght if you uses it to often but taijutsu does not require or requires little chakra. Example Why Gai and Lee are shinobi's Lee can not uses any chakra and I think Gai can't uses much at all if none like Lee. That's my excuse but the real reason is well most English spoken jutsu no offense to anyone just kind of flop/Sound like a mouthfull/ Or have bad names. But Japanese based ones seem to create an explosion of coolness yes I said coolness. **_

_**I've not found a translator that doesn't put it into kanji or symbols but the alphabetized japanese and I lost my jutsu website (More they haven't updated in 2 almost 3 years) so I'm working from an old notepad of ninjutsu and genjutsu and creating spot changes which make some sense. After I worked threw that jutsu list to keep things from getting stale I've fallen back to Taijutsu.**_

_**With that said the things I'm looking for are.**_

_**A beta reader who will help me edit the early chapters there's still alot of errors in them even with my updates of revising them Spellcheck doesn't always catch my fingers errors such errors like She instead of he or They instead of the. My brain makes mistakes and my fingers type them and word never catches the problem. I will give you a big reckonition in the helping of this story if your willing to help me I really need it a great deal.**_

_**A website that has alot of recent and new ninjutsu and genjutsu even seal based jutsu aka the Shippuden series jutsus. **_

_**A pretty girl :) (Just Kidding! I think)**_

_**And my mind.**_

_**Those are what I'm looking for. Anyone can help me find them that's cool it'll make this story move alot quicker and get alot more views. I've just about reached my 100 chapter goal for story now lets see if I can get that 1,000 reviews I'm always so envious of people having.**_

_**I'll shut up now :) **_

_**Oh before i forget, To the reviewer that pointed out a very small detail. Sure Naruto was a grade above Sakura and I didn't point it out. Nether did the series do you ever see them mentioning that part :P They only say he's failed three times they don't even say he's older than Sakura. We all assume that cause he failed three times we have no clue how that works maybe it was only failed put back two weeks *Shrugs* So don't sweat the small stuff.**_


	85. Arc IV: Sunlight Confessions

Chapter 84

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The warm sunlight filtered through the green leaves of the trees on the academy grounds while a cool breeze swept and stirred around everything. Haruno Sakura didn't know why she was walking back from the temple along this route. Perhaps reminiscing of the very few fond memories she had of this place. It seemed like every turn in her life was one wild rollercoaster after another with no end in sight.

She could remember the first days of the academy. She was so young so naïve and so shy. Now she strolled down this road as a proud kunoichi of Konoha then as she came to a sudden stop the bell for lunch broke out as screaming kids broke out from the doors and windows of the academy cheering laughing and playing and just being good hearted kids. Sakura could almost picture what her children might be like all smiling and laughing even playing on the swings.

Sometimes Sakura missed being young missed her youth even though she wasn't older than sixteen she had accumulated the years threw the hardships of her youth and threw the hardships of her career.

She leaned back against the tree and watched as Umino Iruka lectured some of the kids about sharing. It was odd she always remembered him as a teacher of the higher grades but he blended so well with any class it was hard to see anyone else more of a model teacher then him. Perhaps that was why he stayed in the academy. Though she had heard dark rumors about his past things that seemed to haunt him ever night, Perhaps teaching others was his way of repentance from that shadow.

Whatever his reason she hoped he'd be teach forever.

Sakura draped her arms around her stomach and faded her mind back to the last few weeks of her academy days they were so cold and false. She remembered how she was trailed the whole time during there transition back into Konoha.

She rubbed her elbow as she got off the tree and kept walking only to bump across Naruto returning from His training with Kakashi his face had a long tiresome expression but he still managed to pull of a warm radiating smile to her.

"Hey Sakura-chan." His voice called out to her so smoothly and gracefully he make her heart leap.

"Hi Naruto" She greeted back as she took line up beside him. "How'd Training go?"

Naruto lip tugged a smirk but he simply shrugged his shoulders. "Went well Kakashi gave me some more pointers and taught me a few new things. What about you, you said you had something to talk with me over?"

Crash the tranquility seemed to shatter around Sakura in that statement bringing the reminder that she too was now the jailor of the Kyuubi. But how to tell him she didn't know one bit. Tsunade sometimes told her the truth was far easier to handle blunt and straight forward than it was to sneak around and play word games.

She strolled her way towards the Hokage Mountains. "They always have a good view?"

Naruto just looked at her in confusion. "Huh?"

Sakura kept walking remaining every so silently but before it grew too thick to speak at all she spoke again her feet carrying her up the pathway to the top of the heads. "What I have to say isn't easy to me, So bear with me till I can figure out how to say it."

Naruto nodded his head solemnly. "You know you can tell me anything Sakura."

Sakura nodded her head as she took in the sight of the beautiful chakra trees it took her back to the cave in the Hotel the giant cherry tree and beautiful scenery. Not to mention all the fond memories of comforting one another. "I know this Naruto."

She walked over to one and placed her hand on it as she looked back at him she knew her eyes were showing her troubled thoughts her sorrow and her joy her mix of so many emotions that tears were over riding. "That's what makes it so hard."

Naruto heart clenched in his chest and his stomach turned into knots as he felt a giant weight collapse around him as if his answer to her confession would make or break them it seemed that serious.

"Your not going to break up with me are you?"

Sakura laughed. God Naruto knew how to get the subject all wrong. "Kami no Naruto." She gave him a smile as she turned and grabbed his hand holding it with hers she saw her chance to break it open. "I'd never leave you Naruto. I can't anymore."

Naruto squeezed her hands frowning slightly. "What do you mean you can't Sakura I'll never keep you if you don't want to stay."

Sakura shook her head. "No, I know you wouldn't ever no matter how much it hurts you. You'll always let me do my thing and follow my heart. You're a good man Naruto, You got a heart of gold and I'll never let that go." Sakura swallowed her breath hard. "But now we are bonded for life."

Naruto raised his eyebrow. Bonded was a strange word to sum it up. "Bonded… How?."

Sakura traced her fingers nervously. "Well that was my first last night."

Naruto squeezed his fingers and smiled nervously. "Mine too Sakura-chan."

Sakura took her eyes off his gaze to the sun starting it's slumber below the horizon time had really seemed to fly by without her noticing. "Do you remember our fight with Sasuke… before we returned?"

Naruto nodded his head as he stepped up behind Sakura to watch it with her. "Yes… he's completely changed."

Sakura leaned back into his arms, her castle and glanced up at his eyes, her sky. "Well. Something happened Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked down into hers, Oh how she wished she could capture that moment how mature and how caring he seemed too looked down at her as if he was ready to snatch her away from any danger as if he was as solid as stone and nothing would shake him and bring danger to her.

He left her in silence just looking at her knowing she would answer and then she did she finally did as the first of the stars began to poke out from the broadening deep blues and fading amber hues. "The Kyuubi has infected my body."

Naruto froze as stiff as ice he didn't know what to say didn't know how to handle it and she brought her fingers to his lips to stop him from rambling into a dark hallway. "It's not lethal, it's more or less just like you are. Jiraiya and Tsunade are unsure of just how much chakra we share or what connections mentally and emotionally we might have but I am safe Naruto I am okay the seal you first put on me acts just like your seal."

Naruto seemed to relaxed at those words but she could still see his hurt and his upset it was scribbled all over his face so she did the only thing she could the only thing her heart could tell her to do and that was she leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips pulling his head down to hers she ran her fingers threw his blond locks keeping his lips locked on hers till she couldn't hold her breath no more and broke away. "I wanted this Naruto, from the moment you first told us that night at the hotel I've wanted to share your burden, I've wanted to help you and make you feel you're not alone anymore."

Naruto blinked away his tears and rested his forehead against hers. "I'm never alone so long as your with me at my side Sakura-chan."

"Hai" She replied as she turned her gaze to the setting sun wondering just what rollercoaster ride they'd be spiraling down next. She hoped it wouldn't be anything that she could finally relax peacefully and happy. She had her lover and she just wanted to enjoy the time she could with him before they were hauled back threw the strains of being shinobi's.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**(AN: Phew has it been a long, long time I thought I might have to just spoil the ending so I wouldn't leave everyone upset in waiting but blessed time I finally made it past the writers block I had forever on how to express this moment of the story but thankfully I got it out how I liked it even better in fact. **_

_**Please forgive me if the characters seem a bit off and out of style to the story I'm doing my best to get back into that mode but my writing style has changed a lot heck even my own additueds and views have matured so it's very hard to go back almost two years and pick up a story but so many people loved this I couldn't just leave it in the dust and I loved writing it I never had intentions of dropping it I just got writers block added onto life, work and family plus jumping about 5 or 6 labtops always loosing a lot of good writings even in this. I lost my favorite story though I was writing about Lost Keys… dam it was so perfect maybe I'll pick that up after I finish this… anyhow I hope you enjoyed the update I can't promise daily or even weekly but I can promise I'm trying to write it on weekends in my free time and in fact now that I'm past the stone block in my way I'll keep writing I want to write even more but if I don't' sleep then I will be exhausted for work… I…like my paycheck… I may hate Amazon even more I loath and despise kindles… threw my hands I can officially declare have passed more than 250,000 broke or damaged kindles… I won't say bad on them cause honestly they aren't that bad we don't get very many with actual software issues just mostly…broken by people… anyways that's totally off subject like I said I'm going to get back to ET who knows maybe I'll post out the sequal that I worked on many years back… it actually came out at the same time I just wanted to release it after this… never thought it would take off so well and more so never thought I'd have such bad writers block.**_

_**As for all my old stories please don't expect very many updates on them I'm going to focus on my time travel and this one though I might pop an update on one but I'll post it here and you'll see it on the main page if I do. Like I said long ago I never intend to leave a story unfinished. I'm just completely and utterly appalled at my writing styles of back then to now. So much has changed that I can't get back into them or I hate how I've wrote them and need to go back and rewrite them plus the discouragement of loosing a lot of the documents on my last computers tragedy there was no hope for recover with them… Anyhow I bid all of you a goodnight and I'll see you back later for the next chapter.**_

_**PS… Sorry for the long Authors Note. Been awhile since I've posted need a bit of a catch up rant."**_


	86. Arc IV: Decent into Madness

Chapter 85

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The early morning sun rose from it slumbering sleep dashing away all the shadows of the night as the bright warm golden triumph of sunlight brought warmth to the world. But many did not appreciate the suns hard won battle against the night sky one couple in particular was Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura laying in their small worn and messy bed tangled in its sheets

Her eyes flinched tightly together as if trying to provide a better shield against the morning light but she too like many awoke with a silent yawn still licking the inside of her lips, Her mouth was parched and yet she was too comfortable to go and get water. Somehow they had managed to progress from the top of the mountain to the bed it was all a blur that Sakura cared nothing about all she cared about was the handsome blonde haired man that had his arm wrapped around her hip still deep in his slumber. It was amazing how he could wake so easily at the drop of a pin yet all the world nature couldn't wake him not the loudest storm or the loudest bird but if you even came close to stepping beside his door he was wide awake and armed.

Sakura was just glad he was comfortable enough around her to remain in a light slumber as she shifted out of his arms and out of his bed. With much regret at leaving his warm side she wanted to get out stretch her legs maybe do an early round at the hospital or check up on the mission boards for anything light. After Suna and Sasuke she just didn't feel up for anything other than the simple small things to life. Perhaps she could even try catching up with her hold friends. God how long had it been since she had spoken with Ino or her once student Tayuya.

She gave a small peek outside the blind of the front room just watching the sun slowly and annoyingly wake up most of the civilians of the town while the ninja basked in its warm light going about the endless routines of patrols and surveillance. Just as she opened the blinds of her front room one Tayuya Umino seemed to stroll by she had forgotten the red head had taken up the apartment to the right of them almost 2 years ago.

Sakura threw her hair up in a ponytail and stumbled quickly out the door catching the young kunoichi off guard.

"Hey forehead-fuck" The red-head chanted in her usual demeanor. Sakura smiled slightly in response at the insulting forum of affection even if time had changed her insults didn't stop coming and Sakura was beginning to think nothing would take away the foul mouth from the girl.

"You going off for your morning run."

The girl nodded her head and turned and looked in the direction of the stairs to the hokage mountain. "Me and Ino are going to run together today. You want to come too sensei."

Sakura nodded her head as she put her hand on the knob and quickly turned it. "I'd love too, just give me five minutes to be ready."

Tayuya dismissed her with a wave of her hand. "Me and Ino will wait at the stairs we got to do our stretches anyhow."

Sakura smiled back and shouted from the door before closing it. "Okay thank you be there as quickly as I can."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Yamanaka Ino was surprised when Tayuya had told her of Sakura wanting to tag along even more surprised to see the pinkette show up in her white tank top and a pair of navy blue sweat pants.

"So you showed up forehead." Ino gibed out as she finished stretching out her legs.

Sakura gave Ino a friendly smile and nod of her head. "Yes, I wanted to try and catch up on old times with my friends today."

Ino eyebrow arched high as she leered over Sakura taking in the bright radiant mood of the kunoichi she seem to be glowing. "Well what has brought this side of you out."

Sakura followed them in their run keeping with even pace as if she was strolling through the park even when the rounded the turn from the stairs. " I've just been under a whole lot of stress these days with the Suna mission."

Ino gave a heartfelt look to Sakura. "Sorry about your luck with the bastard"

Sakura gave an smile as she brushed the back of her head much in the embarrassed style of Naruto. "Yeah... So um how are things with Shikamaru"

Ino arched her eyebrow again. "What do you mean we've been just friends for two years."

Sakura turned her whole body in the direction of Ino truly she hadn't lost that much contact with her friends. "What do you mean? I thought you were dating."

Ino released a troubled sigh as she shook her head. "I mean sure we had a good run for almost a year but Tsunade-sama kept sending him away to Suna. It just became too hard on our relationship and eventually we caved and he started dating that sand bitch."

Sakura gave an apologetic look as she turned back around to see where she was going. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know."

Ino switched so she was between Sakura and Tayuya. "That's okay I never told you anyhow with you being so busy and stuff. I'm well over it now thanks to a dear friend."

Sakura bit her lip and gave it a good guess. "Choji?"

Ino gave a hearty laugh as she shook her head again. "Nope, but your free to guess again but I doubt you'll guess it even I didn't see her coming."

_Her..._

Sakura feet stopped and she whirled around to look at them that's when she caught the unmistakable body language between Ino and Tayuya. "Wait, wait a moment your lesbian now." She said holding up her hands in disbelief.

Ino and Tayuya both gave a hard laugh almost bowling over as they caught their breath the blonde girl shook her head. "Not quite. Bi sexual, I still like boys but they just... well I can't find one that isn't a pig."

Sakura brows flexed together in confusion. "How does it work I mean no don't answer that."

Ino laughed again at Sakura embarrassment. "No, no no you asked it's like well like having the most mind blowing oral orgasm from her tongue and her fingers don't get me started on her fingers then there-"

"INO!" Sakura shrieked. "I meant how do you find a girl attractive? Not that geese."

Ino shrugged her shoulders as they stood there in the middle of the town still half awake. "Not hard I mean it could be asked how do you like Naruto Sakura. You look at his qualities and then the rest follows."

Sakura stumbled on her words despite Ino rather simple and clear explanation it just didn't grasp well in her head perhaps just how bazaar that it was from Ino her best friend for as long as she could remember. "But don't you have to be sexually attracted too?"

Ino bit her lip pondering on the best way to answer when Tayuya spoke up. "Hey are you two really going to talk of our sex life in the freaking middle of the market of all places."

Sakura gave a skittles apologetic look. "Your right I shouldn't pry."

Ino shook her head. "No no no, you're not prying how about I make you a deal tonight you come over to Tayuya place say around eight and I'll explain it better over dinner"

Sakura nodded her head. "Alright sounds like a plan."

Ino nodded her head and gave a wave goodbye. "Well then I should get to the hospital it doesn't run itself anymore Tayu-chan please be nice to Sakura."

Sakura waved back with Tayuya. "I didn't know she took over my old job."

"Sort of she is more over the poison control they gave Shizune the surgery ward. The old hag felt it was time they broke the hospital down into several heads and departments instead of just one overall chief and have that chief compile and report it."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Geez she makes it easy AFTER I leave."

Tayuya laughed as she started to run again slowing a bit for Sakura to catch up. "Why change something that works well till you need to after all it's much cheaper for her to pay one head instead of five directors and a head."

Sakura grumbled it still wasn't fair in her mind but not much she could do about it.

"How's my little brother doing." Tayuya asked with a questioned look to resume the conversation off of something besides work.

"Who Naruto? he's doing very well I'd say."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Eight o' clock rolled around fast for Sakura who had spent most of her day sparing with Tayuya and giving her pointers here and then and then taking a few D ranked missions for pocket change.

When She arrived at Tayuya place Ino had a very romantic mood with candles lit and dinner on the table for three she was casually lounging in a robe with a glass of wine in her hand. Sakura was almost afraid to come in but Tayuya insured her they wouldn't bite the jibe was enough to break the air but she wondered what Ino was up too she could never read that blondes mind.

"Glad you showed up Sakura-chan." She said sipping her wine as she went up and hugged her best friend. "Hope this doesn't freak you out too much me and Tayuya felt like spoiling each other since I got the day off tomorrow."

Sakura unwound slightly. "It's okay just not what you expect when someone asks you over."

Ino laughed lightly as she walked over to the table. "What does it matter we are best of friends since we were kids Sakura, now let's eat and catch up it's been forever since you've spent time with me."

Sakura nodded her head as she joined Ino at the table for the baked chicken dinner the aroma of the food made her mouth water. "Mmm smells good where you get it."

Tayuya laughed. "Ino made it herself, she's actually a very good cook."

Sakura took a few bites before commenting and nodding her head. "Very very good, Ino I didn't know you knew how to cook at all."

Ino laughed nervously for some reason as she answered Sakura. "There's a lot you apparently don't know about me Sakura."

Sakura finished her plate taking a glass of wine for herself. "Then tell me"

Ino laughed and shook her head. "But a woman has to have her mystery doesn't she?"

Sakura shrugged. "I suppose so but we are best friends do we not share everything"

Ino propped her elbows on the table folding them under her chin. "Oh share everything does that mean you'd share Naruto-kun with me"

Sakura coughed slightly but recovered as she saw the playful jibe on Ino face so she decided to tease along after all they were still rivals in away and she wasn't about to let Ino one up her. "Only if you shared Tayuya with me."

Ino gave Sakura coy smile. "Only if I can have you first."

Sakura propped her up elbows up ignoring her guts sinking feeling to back down. "Oh what you got in mind tearing off my clothes and ravishing me."

Ino shook her head and sipped her wine. "Why no, For you Sakura. I'd start off slow and tender as if I was in surgery. I'd slowly kiss you and warm you up to my lips before fighting you with my tongue all the while luring you, distracting you to the touch of my fingers as I worked your body up, Then without warning I'd strike like an assassin to your nerves as my fingers would play your body like a fine flute and my kisses would work their way down slowly till you were begging, pleading for me to take away the fire and only, when I've determined your hot enough will I quince your fire with my mouth sucking and exploring every inch of you."

Sakura squirmed under the thoughts half out of arousal half out of awkwardness. "Dam Ino you put one hell of a thought into it." Sakura tried to brush off Ino come on but Ino only stood up and walked over to her drawing her hips in a bigger swing causing Sakura eyes to run up and down her length.

"I've always had an interest in you Sakura ever since the first time we practice kissing for Sasuke when we were little."

Sakura was speechlessly looking up at Ino as she set down her wine glass distracting Sakura with the stir of her glass right before setting it drawing out her kunoichi instinct to it when suddenly Sakura felt Ino other hand grasp at her hair and jerk her into a hard hot kiss her lips seared against hers lips it was incredible much like the way Naruto kissed her but it was so much softer so much direct it didn't control Sakura dominate her or blow her mind into a million pieces no rather it was more like a scorching flame that burned threw her lips setting her ablaze that made her desire more, to burn under the fire and before she knew it true to Ino words the blondes tongue found hers and Sakura did her best to fight it off to fight off what she knew was coming but felt so powerless to prevent so un wanting to stop it even though her mind screamed how wrong it was how she shouldn't enjoy Ino; Her hands rebelled trembled upon Ino robe the soft silk seducing her fingers showering them with the smooth surface. Ino pulled off Sakura shirt as she straddled her lap breaking the kiss and attacking her hardened pink nipples devouring them as her tongue performed and acrobatic assault voicing a moan out of Sakura throat. Her hand expertly dipped into Sakura jeans playing with the rose red bikini panties pulling and grinding them against her clit before shoving them aside and playing with the super sensitive button causing Sakura eyes to screw shut and scream out.

Sakura head was spinning like a hurricane where the fuck was this going where was it going to end why the hell wasn't she stopping it, it was like she wasn't in control of anything not even her voice. "Mmm Ino please more" Not even her legs as she followed Ino to the bedroom her eyes glued to Ino's as her hands untied into robe she could only lick her lips as Ino teased her with her robe only pull off her panties as Ino let it fall away revealing her succulent body Sakura pounced shoving Ino to the bed as she kissed her nipples for the first time tasting a woman and she loved it; it was so different to Naruto so contrast and opposite where Naruto was hard and firm like a fresh slab of beef Ino was soft and smooth like a firm pillow.

All the while she was wrapped up in sucking on Ino body Ino pulled her legs apart without hesitation without warning she buried her face in the sweet nectar between Sakura legs lapping at the outer lips while her fingers played with her clit. Sakura let out a squeal of pleasure bucking her head back to watch Ino bury her tongue deep inside her body. "Ooo god Ino."

Ino pulled back for just a second licking her lips. "Mm Come on Sakura why don't you give me a taste or you to afraid."

Sakura looked down at the juicy dripping wet pussy of Ino nervously staring at it, It looked so strange so unusual but she wouldn't let Ino mock her, she hadn't started yet so why should she now. Forcing her tongue out of her mouth she went for it shoving her face right into it getting a good mouthful it taste so different to Naruto so different than her even and she couldn't pry her tongue away from the sweet scent. She licked harder trying to match Ino who kept out doing her even more with her fingers licking and sucking harder on Ino she could feel the pressure building up inside her before she even knew it she was cuming all over Ino face in a sweet mind blowing orgasm that blanketed the world around her.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Rain drops beat down on the short stalks of grass before his eyes bending to the heavy weight of the little droplets letting the heavy wet liquid slide down it's slick green stalks before flicking back up and repeating the process to each little drop of water that came crashing down upon it.

Tearing his eyes up towards the sky the boy simply gazed at the dark gray clouds as a mixture of pain and confusion tore through his gut, His hand clawed at it and he didn't understand why. Was because Sakura had wanted to spend the evening with Ino and catch up on old times.

He pulled his hands behind his head brushing them threw the blonde locks of his hair. No that couldn't be it, No this deep feeling was stronger more troubling than his worry of his pink kunoichi she was at Ino. She was safe with a friend that had been as close to her as Sasuke had been to him. This was more of one of those feelings you get before your world blows up in your face before something horrible begins to unfold. They always say your life has a moment of clarity a moment of calmness before the storm but his life didn't make any more sense than it did five minutes ago or yesterday and he most certainly didn't feel at peace right now.

No More he felt like he should run, run as fast as he could till he was out of breath dying for more. Run as far away as he could; till there was no were to run. Not even his evening training could change how he felt how the cold air of the night began to creep on him rapidly sending goose bumps up and down his skin. It was a moment like this he wish he could just find someone with all the answers, wish he could just peer in a crystal ball and figure out what was about to happen for the suspense was driving him wild.

Then a very familiar voice tore him away from his panicking mind, or perhaps made it race more with how sobering it sounded. "Hey Gaki" Jiraiya said in an all too real voice it didn't have Jiraiya light hearted tone or his goofing smile that lingered like an accent. No without even looking at his former sensei and master he could see there was no smile no humor to the man behind him as if he was talking to Naruto for the very last time.

"Jiraiya-sama" Naruto replied has his sinking gut solidified.

"It's been a long time since you called me that Brat."

Naruto kept his gaze focused on the clouds above him. "I suppose you say you earned my respect and trust back. Even if you are still a giant pervert I do respect you."

Naruto felt and heard Jiraiya take a seat next to him as the wise old toad sage looked up at the clouds with him. "Those clouds remind me of the life of a shinobi, always filled with an uncertain darkness. Then in an instant it can flash with danger and violence or boom and tremble with chaos that shakes our core. Once the blood washes away we are forced to look down upon the chaos of our life and the chaos we've brought to others."

Naruto nodded his head as Jiraiya broke his paused silence. "But it's not all bad Naruto. Just like rain is necessary for life so is being a shinobi. If not for war if not for the death and destruction we sometimes tend to cause. How can there be an appreciation of life. Of creations and blessings of peace and tranquility if we do not know what chaos and war mean could we really truly ever appreciate it."

Naruto shook his head and turned to his sensei. "Perhaps not sensei, perhaps not but why do we have to fight wars for politics or for power."

Jiraiya shook his head too. "I do not know, perhaps simply because we humans tend to be foolish, we all live under the complex that we are better than one another that we have some divine right above everyone else. That Kami created us special from everyone else and we should place dominion over those around us in search of the best for us."

Naruto pondered at the cloud for a long minute. "Yet we are too ignorant to accept that it is part of our nature."

Jiraiya nodded as he released a sigh. "Not ignorant Naruto, blinded, blinded by the fact that we don't want to face our flaws our animalistic side that shows we are just like everything else in this world."

Jiraiya sat up straight. "I was once asked by someone if I wanted to seek enlighten. Then by another if I would accept the ways of god and save my soul. one after another people have always asked or told me to accept the way of life they see, to pledge myself to their beliefs and to blind myself to their views that they were absolute that they would save my soul or grant me eternal peace. But to tell you the truth Naruto I believe they are the ones that need help we live in this wonderful world, this word that has amazing sounds, amazing sights and smells. If simply take a breath and look at life as something that's existed for thousands of years. Take a thought to think about how you see this rain falling on the grass is the exact same way people have seen or centuries or listen to the birds which had made the same sounds since before we humans roamed this earth.

You just need to take a moment to look at it as alive and you'll see true enlightenment. You'll see this earth this great creation for us is the eternal peace and happiness everyone's preached about. And if you sit down and look at everyone around you. You will see that no one is different that everyone is the same no matter who you are or how you live we are all human and being human being an animal of this earth isn't so bad because this world is full of rich and amazing things. Nothing is boring or stupid you just have to change the view of it till you can see its beauty."

Naruto looked to Jiraiya. "Like love?"

Jiraiya nodded. "I suppose it could be when you think about it love is just a unique view of a person. You can love in so many ways and so many people. You love your parents and look at them as something that will always provide you that same comfort that same support and protection as you were a child. Just as a parent loves a child and will always see a child as being young and naive. As something they will always constantly need to scold and teach to provide their wisdom too and watch grow up."

Naruto sat up with Jiraiya. "And to love a person like I love Sakura-chan is simply to view a person as always being there for you someone you can always come to and befriend someone you can confide into like a best friend and can open yourself up to show every side and sight because they will always do the same for you providing a comfort that will allow you to feel normal yet know they still see you as extraordinary."

Jiraiya nodded his head. "Yes that is about right. for that is what two lovers are. Simply two people living together providing a social and emotional friendship closer than they've ever given someone. It is also why love hurts so much when you break up. Because that person you always thought would forever be there with you is no longer there. Your left in search of trying to find another when you thought what you had was perfect as it was or as close to perfect as you wanted."

"Then why would someone break up with you sensei if love is so perfect?"

Jiraiya shrugged his shoulders. "I can give no perfect answer Naruto, I could simply say because what they fell in love with just wasn't perfect enough for them or I could say simple because time changes and they changed themselves their way of love changed. Sometimes it's betrayal that changes you or betraying. Sometimes it's simply that you found someone who makes you more happy or someone that has more of that peace and quality. Or sometimes you just come across a soul who's been to battered and scared who's pushing everyone away at the time and needs there space and time to heal."

Naruto closed his eyes and let his mind taking him to Sakura. "It's such a complicated feeling love, it makes you feel so extraordinary and yet can hurt the most. It is something so simple and yet so hard to understand when you think about it."

Jiraiya nodded. "That's the reason it is called an emotion Naruto, it is simply something you have no control over no matter how strong you make yourself or how hard you try to fight it. In the end an emotion can win out against all logic because the emotion comes from somewhere deeper inside you than your brain, It comes from something that makes us all who we are and makes us all the same no matter if we are white or black, man or woman. It is our Soul. Our soul which is defined by our subconscious, defined by the part of our brain that is shaped by the life around us the life we grew up with and things that surround us throughout our life."

"Which makes us all different because no one has shared the same things together even if it's on a small change."

Jiraiya nodded. "Yes, no one has the same subconscious so therefore no one has the same soul."

Naruto gave a smile. "Yet when I'm with Sakura-chan I feel like we are the same soul that we can merge into one."

Jiraiya smiled back. "Because you can share so much with her, you're comfortable enough to open your soul to her in everything you do down to the way you wash yourself or eat at the table to how you sleep at night, You can share your most closely guarded secrets, share your soul so that you feel connected and so that your soul learns from hers and hers learns from yours till they become similar but never the same. That is why you will fight from time to time that small difference that you display is so you can love even more. For if you always had peace with her, how could you know the true happiness of your peace"

Naruto leaned back again. "Just like how could we know the true happiness and peace of life without war, without being shinobi in one way or another."

Jiraiya nodded his head. "Yes, and it is that thinking that drives our world, Without something you can never understand the others. Without seeing a child born carrying him or her in your arms you can never understand the sorrow that comes with the loss of that child. Or without the power and pride of becoming hokage you can never understand the responsibilities or stress that person lives with. I just wish our nations could come up with away to resolve our differences without so much blood."

Naruto laughed. "When I was really little I used to tell gramps that instead of wars we should have tournaments."

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow. "Oh I do believe he spoke of you telling him that to me once. You said you wanted to make all the countries come together by having a tournament every year and at the end of that tournament the countries could say who won the war or who got the trade rights. without blood without hundreds of lives lost and only to be remembered by a big stone or statue."

Naruto nodded his head. "yeah, pretty much and it's still a dream I hope to accomplish."

Jiraiya patted Naruto on the back as he stood up. "Then promise me you will Naruto it sounds like a wonderful idea. Promise me you'll never forget that or get wrapped up in the way people tell you to look or do. Never let anyone tell you what you feel, what you are Naruto because you are you and you know that better than anyone else."

Naruto nodded. "You leaving sensei?"

Jiraiya nodded his head. "I have a mission I'm heading out on, I just wanted to stop by and see how you were doing before I left I heard you had a rough time with an old friend."

Naruto nodded and stood up. "Yeah, thanks I'm doing fine now though Sakura-chan cheered me up."

Jiraiya gave Naruto a smile. "I'm glad you needed it."

Naruto walked up to Jiraiya and suddenly hugged him. "I'm going to miss you while you're gone Ero-sennin"

Jiraiya laughed. "What's this brat, I'll be back in a few weeks don't you worry."

Naruto nodded his head. "I know, I just wanted to. You're like a perverted uncle and father to me. Just wanted to say it before you left."

Jiraiya ruffled Naruto's hair. "And you're like an annoying grandson or nephew to me boy. Tell you what when I get back we'll go out to Ichiraku for ramen, on me."

Naruto nodded his head and let Jiraiya disappear in the haze of mist, leaving the churning sinking feeling in his gut to twist and knot up. Yet for now he would have to go just hang out with his friends and Sakura."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The pink haired kunoichi rolled over in her bed her eyes tossing upon the empty sheets of her bed. She cracked her lips open she could still taste the sweet berries to the wine she had drank yet something seemed off. There was no Ino in the room no lingering of her perfume or trace of her fragrance. The flash of lightening lit up the room like a ghost telling a story. The tossed picture frames and dust covered furniture. Gripped her heart like a stone as she pulled herself up from the sheets of the bed.

"Was it all just a dream?" She had to ask herself out loud making sure she even heard herself right. How could it have been she had come into Tayuya house and drank wine with them. She had made love to Yamanka Ino... it clutched her heart like a banshees wail. She had broken her vows to Naruto? Her stomach churched so hard she quickly found herself fleeing to the bathroom.

In the thundering crack of lighting her stomach emptied itself till there was nothing left of it. There was no chicken dinner in the contents no salad or bits of any sorts. Just pure red liquid, red like the wine, red like the color of blood that wouldn't stop flowing wouldn't stop spewing from her mouth drawing on a sense of panic to her mind.

Then she finally stopped to sob she could only manage to pull herself up to the mirror and stare at her haunting reflection. Her pasty pale skin, her messy pink locks that framed her face or the bitten and torn edges of her lips that frayed from her constant biting. Even the water stained jade green eyes of her face all looked back at her asking why she did it, what was going on.

The room darkened only to brighten for a second longer than usual, Then she caught it on her pale skin, lighten only by the raging storm. The ghostly red Kanji on her neck. The word foreign to her tongue held a ring "Kitsune" She had said it a million and one times but each time she said it. It never sounded so haunting or menacing.

Naruto had not left such a marking on her. No the seal he had left her was invisible to the naked eye. This was clear as day. But if her and Ino were only a delusion of her mind, What of her and Naruto?

No, it couldn't have been she loved Naruto, she loved Naruto from the very bottom of her soul?

Why did she with Ino, why did she betray the one person she truly loved with her best friend? How come she didn't stop the blonde. When her words came out how come they were not no. Her head blurred from the wine as she picked up her clothes.

Sakura redressed herself only asking herself where had Tayuya gone? This was indeed her place but the red-head had been gone months maybe many.

Sakura treaded through the apartment. It looked like a nightmare, a fight had occurred, broken pictures and smashed dishes. Furniture tossed that had never been picked up.

Sakura bent down among the broken glass to pick it out, it was the red headband she had given Tayuya for her genin graduation. But that didn't make sense she had seen Tayuya with a headband earlier today.

Sakura clenched the fabric in her hand. Something was wrong, something had not been right. Sakura had met Tayuya walking from her apartment in the morning yet no one had been here for at least a month. Sakura remembered Ino specifically telling her to go to Tayuya place, not to her own but Tayuya.

Her stomach hardened as her brain began processing. Tayuya from the very moment she met her today wasn't the real Tayuya. Neither was Ino.

She had to find the real them, she had to confirm it for her sanity.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Yamanaka woke to the loud banging of her front door wondering if it would kill Tsunade to have normal business hours with her like everyone else. But then again for a shinobi there were no normal business hours.

"Alright, Alright don't get your panties in a twist I'm coming." She shouted out hoping she didn't wake her lover that slumbered beside her but one look down at the deep earthy brown eyes told her she had done so, hell she had probably been awaken by the same obnoxious shinobi as she had.

But as she opened the door she was not greeted by one of Tsunade messengers. No it was her pink haired best friend Sakura.

"Sakura it's a little too late for that dinner."

Sakura leapt at her so quickly so unexpectedly she didn't have time to react, she didn't have time to process the mess of a pink haired girl before her till she felt the lips on hers. Her hands acted instinctively or perhaps trained as she threw the kunoichi off her. "What the hell Sakura?"

Sakura fell to her knees in a sob. "Oh god Ino, God help me Ino please."

Ino knelt down to her best friend. "What's wrong Sakura, what's wrong."

Sakura sobbed and only balled at her best friends touch. "I cheated on him, I betrayed him, I thought it was you Ino."

Ino grabbed her chin. "What are you talking about Sakura I've been here waiting all night. You never showed up."

The pinkette only looked up wide eyes and speechless at her best friend.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Umino Tayuya let out a exhausted sigh as she fetched some water from the fridge placing it on the table for her once former sensei. "Sakura, I think your losing your head."

Sakura refused the water, in fact she refused to believe anything anymore. Not that Tayuya had only gone by her place to see another neighbor. Not that She had exchanged red headbands because she had lost that one. Nor that Ino had said to meet at her place not Tayuya.

"No your lying, your both lying."

Ino simply sat down in the chair beside Sakura. "Look forehead girl. I love you I truly do love you but as more than a friend. I don't know perhaps I've always loved you my whole life and always strived to be who you are but what kind of girl do you think I am I have a little more class than throwing myself at you. "

Sakura swallowed hard as she looked at her former best friend. "Prove it's you, prove it to me Ino."

Ino closed her eyes and a exhausted sigh, she was much to tiered and now annoyed for this. "How Sakura tell you at the age of 5 we used to nap under the cherry tree's till my dad would scold us for it, Tell you ever little dark secret we've ever shared one another. Sakura you're not making sense."

"No, you know every secret before." Sakura closed her eyes trying to remember the Ino she saw the Ino she had touched. "Your scars razor scars. Show them to me."

Ino flinched tightly she had not even Tayuya about those scars but it if it meant putting her mind at ease. "Tayuya-chan please leave the room, I'll tell you about it later."

The redhead left with only a nod and a promise to get her answers later.

Ino took off her shoe and peeled away the sock. "Does it have to be these?"

Sakura nodded her head in all her memory the moment she didn't remember Ino feet having them they didn't look like they did now covered in hundreds of self inflicted scars and when she saw them she could only hug Ino in relief. "Thank you Ino, thank you. It is you thank god."

Ino stroked the pink hair of her best friend. "Sakura what's going on with you, You should perhaps see Tsunade-sama she'll help you."

Sakura shook her head. "No I need to go see Naruto right now. Maybe after."

Ino nodded her head and let the pink haired teen go. "Be careful then. I won't ask for what's going through your head or what happening in your life till your back together but you better for sure tell me when it's over and please, please keep safe."

Sakura kissed her best friend cheek. "I promise okay piggy, I promise but first I need to see Naruto or I'll die my heart needs him."

Ino nodded as her best friend disappeared but she could feel the creeping figure of Tayuya.

"So that's why you never take your socks off around me."

Ino nodded her head as she put it back on. "Around anyone, I was going through a difficult time. Can we talk about it in the morning?"

Tayuya wrapped her arms around her lover. "Sure thing my princess."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sakura barged threw the window tearing out the screen and came face to face with Naruto holding a kunai who dropped it flat.

"Sakura-chan what the hell are you-" She silenced him with a kiss a hard passionate kiss with everything she could muster, every ounce of love and strength she had left in her she kissed him with it till she thought her tongue would lock up and break off.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her but he could see the tell tale signs about her taste the aftermath of her morning on her tongue. "Sakura what happened I thought you were going to visit Ino and Tayuya?"

Sakura nodded her head as she left her lips on her boyfriends and leaned her forehead against hers. "Naruto-kun, I love you more than I love the world, I love you more than I could ever express ever care to tell you, every second of my life you seem to be there for me to give me comfort and solace."

Naruto hugged her tightly. "I love you too Sakura-chan."

Sakura buried her head in his chest, closing her eyes to his heartbeat, everything was okay now, everything was fine so long as he loved her so long as his arms were around her. "You know I'd never betray you Naruto-kun."

She heard his heart skip a beat for only a brief pause. "I know that Sakura-chan I know you wouldn't"

His blue eyes gaze down at her and she met them, met them full of fears and love. He didn't know but she could tell she was scaring him. She only kissed his concerns away. "Nothing to worry about Naruto-kun, Nothing to worry about I just ended up think about how Sasuke betrayed us" But even as she said those words to him she knew she had to hide it, she knew that this was her own secret, He couldn't comfort her in everything like she had believed no one could know this one dark secret that threatened her world.

She would have to go mad by herself...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

As day break broke, Sakura knew just where she needed to be before the sun even rose she had made up her mind. She was only thankful that she had not been plagued with dreams last night. She double check the lock on the door idly wondering where Naruto had gone in the morning, his mission boots had been missing from the door which typically meant he was taking a mission but if so why had he not taken his gear like usual. Perhaps Tsunade had sent him on a D ranked mission.

She nervously smiled ignoring the drop of her gut as she set off to the hospital analysis wing. She could have nothing on her mind if she was to find the root of her troubles. She needed to know what brought upon her sudden illness, perhaps a drug from her encounter from Sasuke?

She sliced her finger open letting the blood flow into the small test tube. But perhaps it was from the Kyuubi, The extent of his poisoning was not known and so she filled a second vial with blood. But what if it was nether what if she had contracted some illness to her brain she could not rule out the thumb of family genetics and bacteria. That meant she needed yet a third vial. But perhaps it was stress, Shinobi and Kunoichi alike have been known to snap under the pressure of there careers some as soon as the start while others could snap many years after retirement it all came down to a specific trigger just one live bullet among blanks to set them off and that meant she needed to uses the stress testing kit on her blood it would give her a hint if she was in the right direction. Then finally her 5th vial the control the normal.

She used every offering of the lab to run her test the machines and chemicals alike but what her hands seemed to reach for the most was the coffee as she stared intensely at the tubes of crimson. Her whole life her whole career was riding on this one diagnosis and the fact that it was her blood her life meant there was absolutely no margin for error she had to check double check even triple check down to the last granule of powder or droplet of chemical she combined with her tests even quadrupling her caution by glancing at the medical books with the highlighted portion of her test open on the desk.

With a deep breath she glanced at the clock. Six hours had passed well past the incubation period of the test jutsu but as she glanced down none of them had changed colors or broken apart that was impossible she had to be losing her mind it was the only rational thing.

"Haruno Sakura!" Boomed the voice of Tsunade from the doorway. "What are you doing in here? This place is a mess."

Sakura spun around as quickly as she could to conceal the test but Tsunade had been quicker as she held up one of the vials between her fingers. "You wouldn't to be conducting unauthorized testing would you be Sakura"

Sakura swallowed hard. "I'm sorry Tsunade-sama"

Tsunade eyes fell hard on Sakura with the look of a Hokage there was no malice in her eyes but they bore a strick and harsh tone to them even her voice was like thunder as she command answers. "What test are being conducted."

Sakura held her head down as she spoke to ashamed to look in her sensei eyes or confess that she was sneaking around and not trusting her sensei. "I believe I might be losing my sanity."

Tsunade eyes seemed to glint almost brighten for a second. "What do you mean?"

Sakura didn't catch the change or the undertone as she keep her head down. "You know what I mean Tsunade-" Suddenly a hand clasped over her mouth as her eyes jerked up she was astonished at the evil twisted look in her masters eyes. Like something had possessed her as her fingers snapped the test tube with excessive force sending the blood exploding outwards.

"Good, Cause no one will believe a clinically insane person." Tsunade cackled in a voice that was almost inhuman.

Sakura felt herself shoved against the desk her eyes screwed shut as her body gave up control she could feel the chakra strings lashing and latching onto her spine as her body began reacting against her will against her bidding she couldn't even run, scream or cry for mercy as a kunai was placed in her hand.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Haruno Sakura eyes bolted open as her body lurched uncontrollably forward with the force of a thundering elephant. Her chest heaved in and out like a roaring dragon. While her hands shook like an uncontrollable earthquake. It took her several minutes to collect her breath several moments before her brain could click in or even function beyond the audible desire to scream to bellow out her lungs and catch her as she released a wailing cry of despair of anger and frustration.

Then it came like an arrow from and angel's bow like a ray of light among the blackness. His voice, his solace. "Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan what's wrong."

Sakura head twisted towards him, worry and surprise written all over his face his body still soaking wet and covered in suds. But he could see the sweat rolling down her skin the way her hair clung to her face and her eyes shook in a daze.

So Naruto did the only thing he could think of he wrapped his arms around her, he shushed her quiet till her wailing cry ceased to bellow and only soft tears escaped her eyes while she hugged his arms tightly.

"I'm sorry Naruto..." She looked up into his eyes her hand stroked his cheek. "Just a really bad nightmare, I'm sorry for scaring you."

Naruto just held her tighter to his chest. "It's okay, I've got you Sakura-chan."

She nodded her head into his chest. "I know, I know thank you Naruto but you can return to your shower."

Naruto shook his head. "No, Not till your okay."

His resistance was sweet, it was pure just what she needed to recover from her nightmare that still left her shaking. "Naruto you perverted idiot if you don't get back in that shower I will beat your ass till you can't walk for a week." She shoved herself out of his arms and pointed at the bathroom.

Naruto sighed and got off the bed. "Glad to have you back Sakura-chan. You scared me."

Sakura gave him a sweet light peck. "Thank you for caring Naruto. But I'm okay I just need some coffee and a few moments."

Naruto nodded as he walked to the shower. "You want to go to dinner tonight. Perhaps we could..." He left off asking to talk he wasn't that stupid the years of staying with her had taught him she would only talk of her problems when she's ready.

Sakura nodded and walked to the counter. "Alright how about we meet up around 6 and see what we want then."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

She released a deep sigh as she stared herself down in the mirror her cheeks had sunken in her eyes seemed to hold rings under them while her skin was paled. She looked like a mess and her hands still could not stop shaking from her nightmare. So shaken up was she that she could barely keep herself steady and that blasted hunting mark on her neck wouldn't stop sending chills up and down her spine.

but for now she just needed to relax, Kakashi had swung by just a few moments ago to pick up Naruto to do something giving her the alone time she needed. Now she could take a nice long hot shower, could just clear her mind and breath.

And that is what she put herself too as the warm water cascaded down over her skin, she could feel the steam and water seep into her skin her muscles relaxed under the spray and the mist just seem to seep into her lungs making her feel like the tremendous weight of her condition was lifted from her shoulders as if she was magically getting better, healthier and healing from the hot water.

She placed her hands on the wall and hung her head letting it wash threw her medium length pink locks and down her shoulder and spine. Oh god did it feel good.

Then he spooked her. But she knew it was Naruto after all who else had a key to their apartment who else would smell like a wet fox in the water as his hands wrapped around her and his lips nipped at her neck kissing their way up and down so skillfully playing with the buttons of her body like a fine tuned piano player.

She tilted her head back. "Mmm Oh god Naruto." she buried her face into his neck not even opening her eyes as his rough hands worked her body his fingers working their way to their target as his manhood pressed against her thigh.

"Naruto not here." His voice, it wasn't Naruto, it was like thundering ice down her body, she froze in terror in fear. Her eyes bolted open in pure shock, pure horror as she came face to face with Kakashi.

He roughly pushed her up against the wall. "I think you're ready now." he said as he pressed towards her.

She tried to find her voice, her strength. _"Oh, god, oh god no, no, NO"_ Her body wasn't responding once again just like with Ino she felt herself slowly giving in her hips arching back to allow him. Oh god she didn't want to feel him she didn't want to live she wanted to bite her tongue off and die as he shoved her face towards her arms She did the only thing she could make her body to the only thing that came to her mind as her face impacted her arm and he prepared to enter her. She bite like a mad dog like a savage animal into her arms feeling her teeth sink into the bone and sending searing pain threw her body. Holy shit did it hurt her mind raced to the pain in a searing hot white blanket as her eyes screwed shut and blood filled her mouth to the point she was choking and gagging on it. she couldn't breathe she could think but it hurt too much to pull her teeth out even, panic raced her till her mind slowly started to gather itself and she realize that she didn't feel Kakashi on her, or even around her. No in fact the only thing that had changed about the shower was the crimson red blood running down the wall, running down her arm and body. swirling around the drain as it mixed with the water.

She coughing the blood out of her mouth as she turned around resting her back on the cool wall and ice cold water poured over her. She sensed no linger chakra, no trace of anyone having been in the bathroom but her and as her heart raced, pounded in a panic she realized yet again she had been in an illusion

That realization sent her knees out from her as she folded to the shower floor in tears, in despair. Could she have no moment of peace, no moment of solace or comfort to herself. She hugged her knees tightly to her chest. Why was everyone close to her attacking her, "WHY!" She sobbed out, unable to control her tears unable to control her mind when suddenly her stomach as well revolted against her and she gagged on the contents before falling to her side and expelling it. Expelling the blood that she had swallowed. It was just like the color of the wine, just like the color of blood. A deep dark crimson red that wouldn't stop flowing from her mouth forcing her on all fours to try and expelling it, coughing and gagging for air. She couldn't believe how much of her own blood she had managed to swallow in her daze but it kept coming kept expelling from her stomach.

Her mind revolved so tightly around the blood she didn't notice the sizzling steam of her arm or the suddenly flare of red chakra expelling from her body behind her, swishing around as it took forum for only a brief moment.

Haruno Sakura may not have noticed but a pair of deep blue eyes did and they kept watching from the confides of the shadows.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**(AN: I felt it better to make this one long chapter after reading threw it some more. For most that might read it might over look the fact that she's not actually with the person but suffering from delusions of that person controlling her. With that said the rest of this an is more explanation and rambling feel free to skip it, has no major value to the story plus probably very bad grammar from here out cause it's lazy scripting.**_

_**The reason I went with Ino first is because Sakura would have her guard lowest with her childhood friend. she would actually question if she wanted it. And before Everyone spouts if she really loves Naruto she wouldn't or it's cannon fodder. It's not when you really think about it. Who is the closet person to you other than the friend you've spent your whole life with. Now I'm not saying she'd ever make a relationship or anything like that or that she even wanted it, She had been drinking, I'm saying she'd question what her feelings towards Ino are, both in the series and in my fiction Sakura been one to uses her head and sometimes get lost in her feelings. So i felt Ino would be the closest to start with after all the disease needs to be able to take root before it can expand and shake her more.**_

_**Tsunade was next because well she's the next closest and we'll it's not true for all women, most tend to favor there mother figures more than father figures. Or if you don't wanna buy that then least I can settle it with because I deemed it so for this lol. Now I'm not saying anything sexual happened between her and Tsunade, she could have used Sakura to kill Naruto and others or she could have manipulated her for money. There's a thousand reasons Tsunade could uses Sakura as a puppet and many of you could probably come up with things even darker than I could. So I leave it up to your mind. Just know it's supposed to be the most disturbing and yet shocking thing you could think of because it shocked Sakura into a state of hystaria.**_

_**Lastly so far is Kakashi cause he'd be like the father figure the person always been there for her and been very close. I won't like I had originally thought Kiba cause Kiba would smell like wet dogs in the shower XD. and make sense for Kiba to challenge Naruto to a random duel but he didn't have any real connection to Sakura on a trust level. As for him trying to take her in the shower. We'll I know men can do many things to hurt and shock a girl I think rape can be one of the most traumatizing least any girl I've ever talked to that has been has confided in me that fact and while I won't support or write it in my fictions I does happen in life alot more than any of us could ever relieze. So I felt it could be one of the few things that would keep sakura from approaching Kakashi.**_

_**I shall repeat Sakura is being delusional. While some of you would believe it's the Kyuubi doing there can be many, many reasons and I wish to point them out. One being of course the Kyuubi and the seal. The other being her own bloodline the fact that she used it inside Naruto mind scape and destroyed her inner warrior to save him. The other being Sepro and the toxins on his fangs or perhaps indeed a poison from Sasuke. The only hint I can give is that, she's puking red fluids every time she wakes from her dreams. Wine or Blood... or perhaps something more.**_

_**and I do apologize as for last time I did say I would change it and while I read and re-read even took out some things. the speech Jiraya gave was trying to reflex some important message to Naruto in a wise way. One being that while ninja live, lead and walk a dark path if they look deep enough they can find the light to ever action they do and one should not be influenced by others but themselves and whats inside you. Sasuke would be a great reference he let Itachi and Orochmaru and Mandra turn him darker and darker while naruto has stayed his own course and his own heart in the series and influenced others. **_

_**Of course I wanted Naruto to try and understand he refered it to feelings and to love and trying to explain love is an extremely complicated for it's an emotion we all feel in one way or another and i did my best in trying to explain it. So I'll state this once the whole speech was not in any forum a religious promotion or anything like that. especially with the quote of part. It was simply a quote from monk. He said it and he said true understanding of god or enlightenment is to accept and understand the world that has been granted to us to do anything else is to blind yourself from it. And that could be said about any religion if you look at it right but like I said not going down that road and hope that those that read this are understanding enough to know I'm not trying to debate religion, views or anything of that sort even if it comes out that way I honestly just wanted something wise for Jiraiya to say and apologize if I offended anyone in doing so.**_

_**Now hopefully I didn't disappoint to much after all yes I'm very rusty to this story I haven't forgotten it's base, or purpose or value to it. I'm just trying to make the best of what before were mistakes. I never intended to uses the oh so popular "Love" Seal it just something I happened to uses in my lack of experience and rushing threw. However just because it messed up and used it does not mean it ruined the story at all it's just one of those special spices that can be used for some fun and purpose to lure you around and try to make you guess in whats going on. and I'm going to try and make all my "mistakes" into advantages. **_

_**Lastly with that said I made this chapter so long so those that though before of the chapter being "Trolling" completely off base and cannon fodder not the case now. If you've read it all and remember the points in reference to the story it makes you'll see it's not the case infact it plays with just about everything I've used so far.**_

_**Now I'm craving a bit of action to the story again so I might put in a few friendly spars because I also want to try and reconnect with the base of the story and the people in it as well as play on a few references to there early time together.**_

_**So for those of you who have been quietly and politely waiting for the next update this does you justice it kinda why I actually wrote a lemon of Ino and Sakura lol a reward to say. There will be some Naruto and Sakura but well I can't ruin the surprise of the next chapter now can I. **_

_** And for all my reader and fans I hope you enjoy if not well I write cause I want to write and I don't have to post them it just seems that people enjoy reading them and infact getting the good reviews I've gotten on this story and others has inspired me to continue them and even improve on how I write so I thank all of you.**_

_**Now to stop my rambling which I've stated to do probably 3 times now I want to let you know I might not get to posting again till sunday but never know if work stops this 3 hours overtime every night I might be able to pitch something earlier to you guys. So See you around ^.^ I be reading your stories too.**_


	87. Arc IV: By Lifes Strings

Chapter 86

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Electricity filled the air as the lightly misting rain began its transformation into rain and all he could do was stair at the brass numbers of his apartment. All he could do was focus on the other resident behind the door. Kakashi had done an excellent job in taking his mind off her. But the pale pasty green door and the rusty bronze numbers brought the haunting look of her eyes back to him. The chilling scream that tore silently down his spine. Reminding him things where not alright. Never had she ever had such a look of terror and betrayal in her eyes. Never had she screamed so hauntingly that it chilled him for hours.

His hand shook for reasons he couldn't place as he put it slowly on the knob. With a hard lump in this throat he forced his will to turned the knob and screamed inside his mind for his legs to move forward. The hardest part about being a shinobi. The hardest part about his life, Was the first steps to pretending everything was fine when nothing truly was. That at least how it felt at this very moment for Uzumaki Naruto as he crossed into his apartment. tossing his keys on dividing counter of the kitchen and living room. His nose twitched to the sweet scent of mango and cherry blossom mixed with the hazed sent of running water. She must be just getting into the shower to prepare for their date. It was indeed getting close to six o' clock as he has promised. He would take her someplace nice for dinner. His eyes glanced at the rolling ashy clouds that poured over Konoha almost every other evening. Perhaps they should cancel dinner plans. He could whip her up something fancy instead.

But he knew his woman far too well. She'd be upset if she spent too much on preparing and they changed plans. So instead of going into the shower and bugging her on it. He set out just a few candles in case the power went out or for mood if she agreed and decided he would judge it upon her appearance. He could never go wrong then, if she put little care into her appearance, she had little emotion invested and he had told her it would be something casual and ordinary.

So Naruto was left to wait out the time till she got ready. He pulled open his relaxation book and settled down upon the couch. It wouldn't take her much longer to prepare herself. Hour if he had just caught her starting to get ready. So as Naruto waited for her, he took no notice of the passage of time. Instead letting his mind wrap around the excitement and peace of his book bounding his emotions threw a roller coaster of suspense. So that by the time his emotions grew settled and he began to grow bored of reading the strain of his eyes tore away from the pages. His eyes drifted to find the clock. She should have interrupted him by now. What time was it? Why was she taking so long? Then he found it. Reading eight pm. It had been well past two hours. His heart plummeted so sharply his fingers fumbled the book to the floor. He didn't even hear it hit the ground or feel himself nearly teleport to the bathroom door as he broke it down in a hurry to find if she was okay.

The bloodied broken site of a pale skinned, blue lip'd pink haired goddess erupted a torrent of tears from his eyes and a bellowing scream from his lips. He dove into the shower ignoring the bone chilling cold water in favor of finding the warm pulse underneath her cold skin. His eyes raced among all the blood to her face, staring at how empty and lifeless her face seemed. Her eyes were wide open and her mouth still, not even a small momentum twitch of breathing disturbed it stillness. Was she dead, Dead god how could she be dead? She his life, his existence. His everything how could he have not noticed not smelled the blood or.. or anything. He could not breath he could not move. His body paralyzed to hers

Then like an eye in the storm. Like an iron poker to his fingertips he felt the faint dying pulse of Haruno Sakura. He broken his panicked state and lifted her into his arms. Ignoring all state of sanity to even cover her as he bolted from the room with her in his arms. Using not only his chakra but the Kyuubi's chakra to fling him to the far reaches of the world as fast as he legs could carry him.

Even if it was only across town. To the one hope, the one salvation to his crisis the Hokage's tower.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

For Tsunade things had played out less like a hurricane and more like a bomb. She had been simply reviewing some rather important paperwork her mind wrapped up in the details when the bomb went off. The explosion of chakra outside the tower to her door. The crunch of wood as a boot kicked it in. Her instincts were sharp her eyes quick to catch the sight of Uzumaki Naruto clutching a bloody and still Haruno Sakura.

Her body reacted quicker than her mind as she leapt over her desks and scooped her daughter away from the blonde man. The tear drops in his eyes mumbled his innocents of her condition and the faint barely audible words of "Save her" was the presents of time still left.

Flinging the papers and everything off her desk turning it into an operating table she broke all protocols of the medical profession, of the hokages office as she began her analyses and operation right then and there.

She borrowed the arm of Naruto and the casing of her previously good signature pen to start the blood transfusion screaming for Shizune to get the proper equipment from wherever hell had them. She ignored her check for signs of violence instead went straight for poison. Thank god she did for she would have never caught it with the faction of seconds she had left in the window of the poor girls life. She recognized none of the signs, none of its aspects of structure, even symptoms where a blur in her head as she used as much of her chakra to force Sakura's cells to regenerate and resist upon the poison. To push it back and bottle it into the pit of her stomach; Using medicals seals to lock it in place she wiped the blood from the messy transfusion off Sakura chest and drew the symbols. By the time she had finished Shizune had managed to scrounge up the proper hospital tubing and needles for a direct line transfusion as well as a quick a-b blood test kit.

"No time for the testing kit. Prep Naruto and get him properly transfusing. We need to move, ASAP before we lose her."

Along the way to the hospital had not gone smooth or even worse, Now they had to stop nearly every minute to administer CPR the moment she ceased to breath. Had it been any other patient Tsunade would have called their time and forfeited the life to the Shimigami. Had it been any other transplanted they would have died of blood loss it was only by divine grace that Naruto was able to even keep his eyes open half the time. Tsunade didn't dare want to think of what could happen if Naruto's blood didn't match with hers. But They finally reached it and now had her in a proper sterile environment. The last she saw of Naruto was him falling backwards just as one of the nurses handed her a bag matching Sakura blood. The poor boy had nearly drained enough of two human beings with the crude pen tube and the trip here probably coasted him another two or three litters. She could see the Kyuubi steam rolling threw his body trying it's hardest to salvage his vassal.

By the setting sun she had finally finished her attentive task to Sakura having stabilized her in a very critical condition and placing her on life support. She returned to Naruto for any sort of answer but he only rubbed at the ghostly pen wound his eyes watching the bag that slowly fed him his own stored up reserve of donated blood.

"Naruto...What the hell..." She didn't need to finish, didn't need to ask what happened or how the hell was she so close to death that they could probably have seen the death god preparing to take away her soul.

The blonde only shook his head. "I don't know... I don' t know... She was just supposed to be showering for out date."

Tsunade put her hand on the boys shoulder she believe him, she believed him not because of the poison she found in her system or the explanation but simply because of the terror in his eyes and the despair in his voice.

She hugged her adopted son with all her strength she had left. "That kind a bleeding would take hours. If you found her in a shower it's a good chance you never would have smelled the blood even with your fox nose. The scents of soap and shampoo with the running water would have made it impossible. You did all you can she'll make it Naruto thanks to you."

"She'll live?" Naruto asked quietly as if not truly believing her.

Tsunade nodded her head with a grin. "She has to, Who else is goanna beat your noggin into mush when I get to old. Someone's going to have to beat the sense into you."

He gave a half hearted chuckle that sounded more fake and forced than she knew it was. "Your right granny your getting to old too now."

Tsunade sat there just hugging the boy to her chest and praying things would be okay.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The night had past rather unpleasantly for Tsunade who now ran solely on coffee and chakra pills. The moment she left Naruto passed out on his hospital bed the bloody nightmare of fighting the poison began and she refused to let any of the other doctors help out. She didn't want one small mistake one error of experience or training or just fatigue of another doctor to cut the string of life Haruno Sakura clung too. Shizune eventually worked her way into helping Tsunade but only when it came to the chakra based operations. For Tsunade knew the moment she started showing her true age. She had no more chakra to give the pinkette.

With a wipe of her forehead she looked back at the white dry erase board and scratched off yet another possible poison. Tsunade could not make heads or tails of what was killing the girl. She ruled out all of the poisons she had conditioned Sakura too but that still left over a dozen and without knowing the full extent of the conditions Sakura faced she couldn't rule out any more of them. Treating for twelve separate poisons was like a added death sentence to the girl. As day break approached she was still hoping that she wouldn't have to call the time of death.

**"You humans, can have an impeccable will to live."** Tsunade spun around to the corner of the room but only a inhuman, devilishly monster pair of red eyes stared at her from only two feet off the floor. The shadow did not move nor did Tsunade who wondered if this shadow wasn't the god of death talking to her at this very moment or a hallucination. No Shizune was seeing it too.

Then out of the shadow walked a sleek charcoal black fox with deep red eyes. Sepro.

Tsunade drew the scalp but the fox only swatted its tail. **"The girl doesn't have time for our squabble and neither do I, Master will notice my absents of if I take too long."**

Tsunade took a step sideways only slightly. "You come of your own will."

Sepro approached to table his body still lingering of malice and evil. But with a quick leap unto the girl he did no harm. **"I come as my previous master would command."** His nose sniffed her stomach and his lips drew back in a growl. His tail arched up high puffing out with distain and hatred at that which he smelled. **"Fowl poison indeed."**

He turned his back on the girl sitting in a spot between her legs. "**Fox Die, No poison could be more dangerous to foxes than Fox Die."** His eyes twitched in confusion until his paw tapped her leg sending a black streak threw her veins, Then in a violent almost lash-full red hiss seals began glowing all over her body and another growl broke his lips.** "Assassination"**

Now Tsuande was very confused. "What do you mean."

His eyes ignored the woman but his tongue spoke only what she needed to hear. **"These seals on her body, none of them should be here except...The one I saw when we fought.. Someone very very close to her is trying to kill her."**

"Who!" The deep harsh tone sent everyone even Sepro jolting out of their skin as the growl followed pressed for answers or pain.

Sepro quickly bowed. **"Master Naruto, Master Kyuubi."**

Naruto stepped towards him so swiftly the door was barely closed. "Who!"

Sepro shook his head. **"I don' t know Master. This is not Master Sasuke work."** He looked at Sakura. **"But there cannot be more than a handful of people that know how to write such seals, even lesser that know of Fox Die."**

"Sasuke?" Naruto roared one more time trying to point fingers towards a throat to rip out.

Sepro shook his head. **"No, I've kept Fox Die out of his hands and the existence of it from Orochimaru since I first left with him. Kabuto knew of it but to obtain it, Would be impossible for someone like him."**

Naruto clenched his fist squeezing it till his hand bleed. "Jiraiya?" Even that Naruto would suspect Jiraiya shocked the whole room but perhaps it was Kyuubi that was pushing more towards the name.

Sepro shook his head. **"No, That man knew far too much about seals and the poison itself to be so sloppy."** Sepro pawed at her skin one more time to make the seals flare up. **"If it was Jiraiya that had done this. She would have been dead long, long time ago"**

Naruto frowned both him and the Kyuubi were mystified. "What do you mean, how long could she have been poisoned. Kyuubi says fox die kills within weeks."

Sepro nodded his head. **"Aye it does, She could have been prepared since birth for this however."** The fox turned his full attention. **"It wasn't activated until YOU. Master Kyuubi decided to implant part of yourself inside her."**

Jinchuuriki and demon remained silent as Sepro pawed once more examining the seals in the milio seconds he had to see them. **"These seals are trigger released only to fox chakra. More specifically."** He did it again and quickly glanced to her stomach swatting off the blood seal Tsunade had placed over his new discovery. **"We'll all be damn, Reap my soul by the Shimigami."**

Tsunade who had been struggling to follow the fox, knew the moment his paw touched her stomach, That glowing seal if it was the trigger and just where he was holding her mind pieced it together so quick she didn't have time to stop her tongue. "A baby"

Sepro nodded in the wake of the deafening and whispered word. **"Exactly, This wasn't just an attempt on her life."**

Naruto nearly broke down. His hands held him upright by the table as his legs threaten to give way and his insides roared with such strong demonic chakra that it threatened to exploded out of him like a bomb. He would slaughter, resurrect and slaughter again the person responsible. No he would do more than that he would hurt them so bad the death god reaping them would be for him to stop. Only the brush against his leg, the warm fur and familiar scent of Naka calmed him. When had the Autumn fox arrived? That was a question that had no time. As he watched Sepro Jump down from the table to join Juno and Naka.

**"Do we still have time to save them"** Juno asked as she flicked her tail about indicating her level of distress.

**"If you had retrieved me any later then no but I have the herbs. Physically we can save her...mentally...That is up to master... But Juno...How did you know it was fox die."**

All eyes fell upon the snowy white fur of the arctic fox as her crestfallen blue eyes avoided everyone's gaze. **"Just save her!"** Was all she could say, all she could muster as she bit back her tears. Betraying neither guilt nor innocents to what was silently thrown at her.

_**(AN: Well am I not a bitch or what, I don't update for nearly over half a year and when I do, I leave you one hell of a twist and suspense. Sorry guys and girls about this taking so very, very long. Life has me busy but above that... Dam fucking laptop won't stop losing my paper. Well not it's fault. After the windows crash it did it again.. bad block to c-drive caused it or something like that. Anyways then everything else started going to hell and back on it. To the point only half my screen worked. So with my computer being retarded and a bad case of writers block that had me writing pure shit...I mean shit at one point I was going to write about something completely off story with the foxes...Another I was going to carry out how long she was gonna suffer. I mean I actually wanted to do that just got tired of writing the 30 or so pages over and over again cause my labtop wouldn't stop crash and auto save wouldn't freaking keep it up long enough to save. So I gave up on it and just made it short. I wanted to keep the silence of her being pregnant from Naruto much as my own gf had done I mean shit I didn't know I had a daughter till she was a year old... Anyways there's still alot more to come to the story but we are beginning to wind it down. :( I know sad right. But I am keeping my promise you won't be kept waiting much longer. It won't be till another two to three weeks if I don't update more by this weekend. Simply because my computers crashing on new things after I got it back from the Geek Squad... Anyways. Thats all I have to say really and apologize for the long wait and hope anyone I've disappointed since I last wrote come back and fall in love with the story again.**_

_**Anyone wonder where I came up with fox die...yes metal gear solid the first one...Hahah who would have thought that would have popped into my head... Dam fox logo and poison.**_

_**And for those wondering why Sepro is the consultant on posion's because he is the expert at making them since Sasuke is the expert at assassination. Thus he has the ingredients to make it and slow it as well as the knowledge on it's symptoms and effects.**_

_**BTW I'm uploading this in a hurry so if I've made any errors. Or you really think it's that off story and hate it email me cause I've gotta get to work :( and it could very well be crap like the last ten drafts to this chapter I did I just hope it's not and I'm being over critical.)**_


	88. Chapter 88

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The long drawn out silence was broken by the clattering thunderclouds as the exhausted shadow fox leapt from the bed. With his work complete he turned to the Arctic fox his eyes dark and deeply crimson. A fearsome murderous look in his eyes. **"How did you know to fetch me? How did you know it was fox die exactly?"**

Once again Juno only diverted her guarded eyes to the floor, The crystal blue eyes betrayed no answer nor did her tightly sealed lips.

**"Juno...Honey...answer..."** Unlike his wife, unlike any time in his whole life. Naka could not hide his emotions which threatened to tear him down. His whole body shook like a leaf, his blood ran cold and his heart flew deep into the ice pits of his core. Tears which began to overtake him by her silence pattered on the floor. This was his wife, his mate, his lover, his partner... **"Tell him...Tell him you had nothing to do with it"** His voice pleaded, begged for mercy, begged for her to speak those words.

Then slowly her lips began to win their own freedom, began to break into motion against her will.

**"I...I...am sorry" **Like that the world seemed to break down, like the few seconds it took for the final syllable to ring, Like the wind she had vanished as if she never had existed in life. How she had vanished, by what means not even the shadow fox knew for she disappeared quicker than a jutsu, perhaps a genjutsu... She must have casted a genjutsu while they were busy with Sakura.

The room fell heavy with all different emotions, suppressed anger, betrayal, sorrow, pain and Sepro had no wish to further it but he had no more time to spare and neither did Sakura.

**"She is not cured, I could only prolong her life span for a short while."**

Tsunade took the reins for the two beside her. "How long, How long does she have to live Sepro"

The shadow fox could only shake his head. **"I really do not know, There is no cure to give her, no cure at all to fox die. A few months perhaps more if you keep treating it... But it's a cellular and chakra based disease, Not simply a poison one can inject and then remove. Once your given the disease you live with it all your life a very short one at that."**

"How long can the treatment prolong her life" The medical hokage asked with a shortness of breath over taking her with each passing moment.

Once again Sepro could only give a grim response. **"Her body, will slowly become weaker and weaker as her mind and flesh deteriorate... If you abort the child...she might get a year if you keep it then her death sentence lies with it."**

Tsunade clutched her heart tightly as she felt all of her strength all of her training push her forward to follow up. "And if she keeps the child, You said it was a disease... The chances of the child carrying it."

Sepro showed no remorse, no true burden as if he was only relaying the cold calculating facts. **"If she survives to the child birth, and if she survives the stress long enough to push a living baby out. Then there is a 100 percent chance the child will carry fox die within its system. The Kyuubi chakra is bred into its DNA every generation to come from that child will carry fox die within its system."**

"So the child has some chance of living and continue on living."

Sepro swished his tail as if annoyed with the ignorance or perhaps feeling they were ignoring how serious fox die is. **"There is less than one percent chance that the fox die within this child will be dormant instead of active. Even slimmer of it not activating sometime during its life."**

Tsunade face reflected a certain wear and age that went beyond her reflection. "I understand what you are saying Sepro. But you are neglecting the understanding I have for my student. This is ultimately Naruto call but I know for a fact Haruno Sakura would not stand by let you talk of her life over her child's. She would skin your hide even behind Sasuke protection for even trying to suggest we should."

Sepro bowed his head in apology as he moved over to the desk leaping upon it as he began writing. **"Very well then I shall give you the ingrediance and preparation methods for administering the treatment."** He wrote quickly and finished the page faster than humanly possible but without taking his eyes off his work he lifted his voice above his mutterings to himself. **"I would not expect her mind or her sanity to last more than a few days longer. After that she won't be able to tell reality from nightmare. Or nightmare from memory. Her very soul and sanity will be ripped asunder by the vicious effects fox die has on the brain. I doubt even you Naruto will be able to provide any comfort to her... However you have one means of reaching her and I do not know if even that would be possible for very long." **Naruto did not move to speak so Sepro finished his paper and hopped off the table. **"Somehow, You will have to enter her mind, perhaps in the very far reaches in the subconscious she might have some of herself left even when everything turns to a shell. But to expect anything would be folly. The fox die will insure that with time like a parasitic worm it will devour her brain cells as well." ** He turned his back towards the group making for the shadow. **"But some believe even vegetables and zombie corpses retain their subconscious. Be warned however to much exposure and you can contract the fox die since you, yourself are half fox thanks to the Kyuubi." **

The black fox slipped away in the shadows only for a brief second no longer than the blink of an eyelid could his very own shadow be traced following the path of the shadows out of the room and back to his masters layer.

Naka had long since left the room in pursuit of his wife, of his own questions that desperately needed answers needing any to confirm to him that his wife was innocent. Leaving only Tsunade and Naruto alone with the ghostly pale kunoichi who laid barely breathing. Leaving it hard to believe for ether that life could be thriving and growing inside of her.

"Naruto...it's your decision you are the father... It is not my place to add more hardship and heartache to your life by ordering you to keep a child you may very well loose before you even hold it. But I can tell you what SHE would want and that is for that child to have every chance it can get even if it means less time you have with her."

Naruto solemnly nodded his head trying hard to will his eyes to stop the tears. For he could not even speak his voice had no air within it he could only look with pitiful sorrow filled eyes upon the love of his life, upon her peaceful face and beautiful still lively pink hair. His hands gingerly picked up hers his fingers lightly brushing hers before setting them upon her stomach and pulling the sheet up around her. Letting Haruno Sakura look as if she was merely in a peaceful slumber completely un aware, unaffected by any illness or trouble in the world. As if she was merely taking a nap in the afternoon sunlight.

His lips pressed against her unusual forehead as he lightly kissed it, With a gentle loving kindness his eyes closed but looking down into hers. His hands held her stomach from over the sheet clutching for the baby inside her. HIS child, his life. All of it rested within her. For his heart knew that there could be no other than her. There could be no other touch than the one that laid slumbering below him.

"Sweet dreams my lovely angel, You gather your strength tomorrow we'll go for a walk through the hotels cherry garden and we'll argue over names to call him or her and bask in the sunlight together like we always used to do, Our best days together you would call them... Tomorrow, Tomorrow my love."

With those words he slipped silently from the room, silently from the world back to a place where he could hide away.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

scarlet, auburn, golden, ginger, olive leaves fell about him, fell everywhere. Yet even in a world so full of color so full of bustling life and crowds going about their daily life all Naruto could feel was the bitter winter winds. The cold loss of a friendly warmth at his side. He felt so isolated so alone and empty. Not even his skin seemed to hold a feeling to him.

His eyes casted down at the cobble paved pathway of the street as if expecting the horseman of death to be waiting his eyesight down the street, waiting to rip away the last of his soul the last of the feeling inside him... emptiness. It's funny to think, You would expect numbness to be the one feeling you could relate to his heart but that emptiness is what brought a fist to his hand. He worked so hard all his life all his career. Spilling blood and enduring agony only to have life smack him back in the face and remind him of how far he could still fall. But he wasn't giving up he wasn't letting her die without a fight.

The firm yet kind grip of a black glove on his shoulder brought him out of his deep thoughts as the one eye'd copy nin gave him a solemn look he spoke no words no nothing only motioned Naruto to follow him into the foyer of his home. There on the steps to the entrance of his home from the foyer sat two packed sacks.

"Suzu sent Zephyr Naka first born to summon Jiraiya. " Kakashi Hatake hefted one of the sacks upon his shoulder and tossed the other at Naruto chest. "We are going to find a way to save Saku."

Naruto clutched the bag tightly in hand as he followed Kakashi wordlessly out the door.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The crash of waves upon the sea shore rolled like a distant echo as the flash of chakra sparked threw the air followed by a fist. Then suddenly a shimmer of steel as the figure flipped backwards from the other barely dodging the well timed arch of the long silver blade. The palpable air flashed again with chakra and the first figure was gone only to be quickly followed by the second. Re-emerging in a forest of green; sunlight barely poking thru the thick canopy concealed the two figures.

Suddenly the air flashed again in a yellow glow and the first figure appeared behind the second who responded like a spring hissing threw the air with his blade. He met the contact of steel. Sparks screeched into the air followed by the heavy packed sound of a fist colliding with a palm.

The hand clenched on tightly only for the captured to cartwheel into a kick causing the man to break his hold and block the blows after his head. The kick was followed by another, and another as if the man was running on the air. Pushing him farther and farther back, bits of blonde hair came poking into the sunlight as he stepped farther and farther back each one pushing him closer and closer to the tree at his back till he had no choice but to move again in a bright yellow flash he reappeared behind the man.

Giving an angry war cry he slung his forearm into the side of the figure sending him barreling into a tree. Now the second figure began to become angrier and angrier as a red glow light up his eyes from underneath the shadows of his blonde hair.

With a flick of his wrist three sharp bits of metal flew thru the air as the other figure rose. If you slowed down time in the brief moments of contact you could see the figure rising too his feet, catch his eyes spotting each silvery shimmer of the sharp blades. His back bending and twisting out of the way with barely any space between his flesh and the blades. The white cloth that had resisted the shave was torn asunder to the ground.

The demon eyed blonde roared again as he charged the white robed figure only for the figure to sprint to his side as if a hawk circling around and around trying to get at the blondes back and when he finally did he threw three razor sharpen bits of metal perhaps kunai or shurikens. Sending them at blinding speed but the blonde only disappeared but this time in a puff of smoke.

The man looked all around for the demon eyed figure. Only the rushing wind only the shift of shadows made his eyes look up and their he was descending like an fallen angel that blotted out the sun.

The figure in white went to leap away but found that he could not, something had ensnared his ankle while his vision had been to the sky. In the mere moments before the demon would take his life he glanced down to see what had trapped him what had brought his downfall only to see a black gloved hand tightly clenching his ankles from the ground.

He closed his eyes he could not break free, he had not even known there was a second figure the whole time waiting underneath the earth.

Then with a snap of air that rushed by his ears he opened his eyes only to see himself eye level with the forest floor, Two figures staring down at him. His blonde assailant and a yet known masked man.

"Tell us where the temple is located." Demanded the blonde in a rough and cold voice.

But the man with only his head stuck in the ground remained silent. As was his vow to his country to his faith and to his temple. He would never reveal his secrets.

The other figure began flipping thru hand signs as his hand glowed as the chakra visibly accumulated around his fingers and palm till it engulfed his hand like and inferno. "That is okay we don't need to loosen your tongue for the information." Replied the second to his silence. Then the cool cold darkness over took then temple guardian.

Naruto watched as Kakashi pried threw the man's mind his chest heaved in each breath as he caught back his wind; his fist clenched so tightly bits of blood dropped onto the forest floor. But he controlled his rage controlled his anger. If he lost it now he'd lose the only chance they had for his Sakura-chan.

Kakashi rose from the monks head and pointed with two fingers towards the east. "I could not gather much but it's east of the Manchu harbor. Which is a day from here, We need to move fast."

Naruto didn't need to be reminded of that as he leapt to the trees faster than Kakashi. The longer they wasted trying to find the blasted place the more of Sakura's mind slipped farther and farther away from him.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Flames flickered and roared to the ominous chant of humming monks that vibrated off the milky white marble walls of their scared temple all resonating to the vibrations of a large center oblong stone its pure white mirror surface reflected the rings of monks spanned outwards the farther away the more inexperienced the monk. But all strong and defined with decades upon decades of devotion to their ways, to their faith and life. Dressed in pure white robes these old monks would deprive themselves of everything in their devotion to reach the plain of enlightenment. The ones in the center had gone years without eating, drinking, or any movement at all as was the faith and power of the monks will. Their bodies disciplined and trained for years upon years for the single devote purpose of becoming one with the chakra stone and absorbing it's powers into them.

Thunder and lightning cracked in the air as the high current of electricity rose the very hairs upon Uzumaki Naruto's neck. They had found what they sought, The very closely guarded temple of lighting the epicenter for the origins of so many things but the one very thing Naruto sought most of all. It was said that during the first great shinobi war the grand master of lightening temple had been poisoned with fox die in an attempt to destroy the entire temple and only he stood as a sole survivor to the strongest poison known to the five shinobi nations.

Naruto was hell bent on finding his secret finding how he had survived what he had done to purify his body. His cold blue eyes flashed in the cracking lighting as he glanced at his mentor, his captain and his best friend. "Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said using his past reference as if to signify some important some uneasiness like the air about him.

Hatake Kakashi looked down at his pupil and nodded his head. He felt it too, the ominous presents of death lingering on their shoulder, Suppose the monks did not wish to share their secrets willingly, suppose they had to fight what could two shinobi do against 36 monks that had since birth devoted themselves to that stone. But it was only information they seek. Surely bloodshed could be avoid, but just in case Kakashi placed on his battle gloves and tightened them tightly around his wrist. "Let's hope for the best Naruto-san."

Naruto nodded his eyes but he too could not help but feel the dangerous presents as his eyes filled with a glowing red ember, He did not care if he was dammed to an eternity of the Shimigami worst hell. He was not about to let his Sakura or his child perish because some stupid monks would not give him an answer.

If one were to watch from the inside of the temples as the huge massive stone doors began to open sending a gust of rushing air sweeping past the candles smothering the flames. One would swear the devil himself had risen from the netherworld and heaved the massive doors open. The blonde man had to drop to his knees just to push them open, his glowing red eyes radiated as he called upon his strength to heave the massive mountain thick doors open his arms burning in the visible flames of chakra that leapt off his skin till the chakra itself was pushing open the door in long arching red arms as if a pair of wings were sweeping aside the doors almost effortlessly.

The blonde rose with a deep breath he was soon joined by a taller silver haired figure that motioned him to stand their while he approached the outer ring of monks. Those that had only been in meditation no more than a month. "Excuse me… I apologize-"

From nowhere and yet somewhere deep within perhaps the other side of the outer ring a voice sprang from chant.

"You are trespassing on sacred ground, Please leave Shinobi."

Kakashi was very quick to pled his case in hopes he would not offend the monks anymore than needed. He spoke with a single breath and as much distance as his diaphragm would allow him to project his voice. "I cannot we come seeking a cure to fox die."

**"Fox Die"** Spoke a voice that caused all chanting to stop in an instant. nothing but the crackle of lighting and the boom of thunder from the outside world moved not even a breath.

Kakashi bowed his head. "Hai, Fox Die to steal the life of a young woman and her child, We come seeking salvation of her life and the unborn child."

The voice was silent for a long, long time to the point Naruto began walking forward but Kakashi paused him with an outstretch of his arm, leaving the two side by side.

Then just as mysteriously silent it had been it sprung back to life. **"You come far shinobi for a cure I cannot give you."**

Naruto clenched his fist. "Why not, Why this temples survived-." Naruto was silenced by the voice who spoke as deep as the Kyuubi.

**"Jinchuuriki of the Kitsune. I cannot give you a cure, what good would a cure do to one who is not ailed."**

Naruto growled in frustration. "Sakura-chan is dying, I need to save her."

**"Save her you shall, if your heart is strong and your training stronger."**

"How, Tell me how please." Naruto responded

Suddenly the large stone of the center erupted in a blue flame as if the stone itself was a giant piece of wood. **"Step forward and face my trials"**

Naruto did as the voice told. Kakashi went to step forward as well but one of the monks grabbed his arm and shook his head motioning him to take a seat right beside them. This was Naruto perils' task and his alone.

Naruto hand slowly touched the smooth cold surface of the burning stone and suddenly he felt his eyes droop his senses felt as if they were leaving his very body.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The winter winds whispered threw the solemn birch, Pine, Foxtail and Alp trees. Frozen solid under their heavy burdens of snow, a testaments to the stillness of the icy landscape.

A lone winding trail of paw prints stretched on and on made by autumn fox, so torn by his loyalties and his heart as he wound his way through her homeland.

His golden eyes stared down at the snow as haunting giggles and laughs of a young Naruto tore through his consciousness, His ears twitched to the sounds, his nose crinkled at the smell of fresh fish as his memory sores back to him leaping upon the furniture, timber beam and up into the rafters of the hotel.

He could still taste the sweet, salty deliciousness of the meal as if he was still currently devouring, He could remember the times that Naruto would dim all the lights but one and they would sit out in the open little square looking up at the moon together, his long slender fingers brushing threw Naka autumn fur as he'd spin a long winded tale of the constellations, of the hokage and heroes of the shinobi wars, The stories of the yokai spirits that now lived up in the heavens.

Then his lover came into the picture, Naka saw it long before anyone else, How Sakura had changed from a simple crush, to a something strong, something powerful as true love. Their nights would become filled with him talking about how her hair had smelled that day, or how she laughed at some lame joke, She had become his world and all of his world in both waking and dreaming he would spin tales of the wild dreams he had of her, not a second was spent not talking to her.

Naka was at first jealous but the way she light his master up the way his spirit and heart glowed, He knew nothing of the kind till Juno had appeared into his life.

Till he had found his own love and found himself wrapped up into her as if she was his whole world like millions of fireflies dancing around, each one containing a memory a thought the scent of her fur, the feel of her muzzle pressed against his, the strutting way her body moved, the thrill of the chase she gave him or the embarrassing situations she threw him in made him feel alive, made him feel like he was a young little pup so full of energy.

He opened his eyes as his memory flipped through the family she had given to him, she had birthed and blessed him with seven so far and more along the way if the indication was true, but how could he... His master, his family. Loyalty so tied together so shattered by the jagged betrayal that left his heart only serving to pump blood,

He never noticed the trap, never noticed the glowing seals upon the trees as the snow blasted way with a loud boom, He didn't notice the pain nor the bleeding from his ears. his heart only cared about pushing forward finding the resolve, the answer to why, why she had done it. As yet another tree's snapped, and splintered around him the jagged edges tearing deep into his fur.

His eye finally lifted up as his body fell, he could see her, see her walking ever closer, her shimmering white fur, her wonders blue eyes. the way her tail seemed to flick with a silver shimmer, she was so beautiful, so amazing. His eyes slipped closed.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The crackle of thunder roared in the clouds, roared and whipped….below him… The wind was fierce in its lashings upon the surface he lay he could feel it trying to lift and carry him away but yet, no matter how hard it blew he did not move like an anchor against the thrashing sea. His body remained still all of its own. Slowly he peeled his eyes open to stare straight up at the milky white clouds that seemed to hover all around him and yet were endless in their mass.

"Where am I" He asked himself as he tried to recall what happened prior to waking, he remembered walking up to the stone. Placing his hands into the blue fire and upon the glossy surface of the stone remarking upon how cold it felt to himself. Then, the world was blank, his body felt as if it was torn asunder and scattered to the far corners of the world. Yet at the same time here he was intact and whole, Staring up at the milky white and ashen grey clouds that seemed endless as far as he eye could see.

**"You should get up, Kit" **Spoke a very familiar voice yet it did not resound from his head, no if resounded beside him and a little above to the right.

Naruto took in a deep breath but as he went to rise to his feet it seemed as if the whole world or perhaps the dimensions of the world changed on him for instead of laying he was now standing and trying to push himself forward.

Naruto equilibrium was spiraling around like crazy but his eyes were crisp clear to the strange and otherworldly sights before him. Earth, boulders of solid rock flowing in the air as if gravity had no existence. They freely floated in the sky around him some inhabited by trees others with turfs of grass. A few acted like waterfalls cascading water downwards or perhaps upwards to one another as It flowed from rock to rock from whence it came and where it flowed was beyond his field of vision. But most rocks it seemed like the very rock he stood on were baron exposed to the very strong and harsh element of wind. Yet like the concept of gravity so too seemed forgotten the concept of change. No matter how harsh the wind hailed itself upon the trees, upon the landscape of earth and himself nothing moved nor changed. The only shift that Naruto could recognizes was the very air itself shifting with the wind as it blew about like a raging storm from every direction but always maintaining a constant flow as if it was the passage of time itself, never slowing or speeding up.

The swish of a tail in his side view caught his attention as he turned his head to see the standing figure of the nine tails fox. It was kind of strange how the Kyuubi looked. A solid reddish orange with black tips. he was as tall as Naruto if not a few inches taller and yet as massive and if not more intimidating then all those times he had seen him behind the bars of his cage.

"Where are we Kyuubi" Naruto asked but the fox only shifted his tail his eyes narrowing at the landscape before him.

**"Not a clue in this world Kit"** The old ancient fox said as he peered from rock to rock the back to Naruto.

Then as if forming from the wind behind Naruto a hand placed itself upon Naruto shoulder, The very hand of the Yondaime Hokage. His image resembling the many pictures that lined the hokages office. he had a light and pleasant smile that never strayed from his serious and calm demeanor. His soft and brilliantly blue eyes shimmered beneath the blond locks that tucked around his eyes.

"Some say, each country, each element has its own plane of existence and worship. We are in the land of the clouds thus, We are in the clouds." Minato Namikaze said as he rationalized the scene before him. Thought the very concept of him being there broke all rationality. "Or perhaps the very plane that Wind is derived from."

Naruto wanted to speak, wanted to ask a million questions that raced so suddenly threw his mind yet. His tongue would not speak would not voice his thoughts. Minato only gave him a light hearted smile as he patted his son shoulder. "Save them for later, Now is not the time." With that Minato walked forward to the edge of the surface the stood on he looked from his stone to the next. "Fox, Would you say were ever we are it's safe to assume we are to move forward."

The large and massive fox walked forward showing no signs of malice or even hatred to the man that had successfully condemned him to a life inside a mortal child and to a death that lingered on that life. But perhaps as the Hokage had said, Now was not the time. **"Hmm" **The fox gave a long breath as he peered out as well. **"Perhaps you are right, Human."** Though the nine tails voice certainly did betrayed a sense of, dislike and disrespect to that man.

Minato turned back. "Come alone Naruto, We better not waste." he said Leaping from the stone onto another one nearby. He was then quickly followed by the massive fox and only after several stones when the two began to grow from Naruto sight did he recall his sense enough to chase after them.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The soft silver muzzle of Juno seemed to lift him to his feet, to gently pick him up, as if encouraging him forward, telling him she loved him with all her soul but as he opened his eyes, as he returned the embrace she was gone, just a mere ghost, a figment of his imagination. His eyes tried to focus threw the splotches of blood that smeared his vision. But as he regained his sight he could see the sharpened fangs bearing down towards his neck, going in to deal the death blow.

He simply and mechanically opened his mouth and lifted up clamping down upon the attackers throat his tail proceeded to harden threw chakra and spear the opposing fox threw the chest cavity splitting open his rib cage and staining the pure snow with the malice of death.

Naka did not look back at the fox, did not hesitate to his feet as he step forward, the haunting memory of Juno drove him on, in a pursuit to find the answer.

In the wake of his trail, Laid Juno pink ribbon, a gift to her from one Haruno Sakura. laying only mere feet from the corpse.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**_(AN: Okay it's been forever, my excuse laptops died, Geeksquad formated, information that was thought to backed up, which actually was ^.^" or this wouldn't be here was lost only to be found on a random usb drive. Then a bad case of writers block, to just not having time. _**

**_rant rave all you want. I dunno how long I'll be inspirted to write this if everyone complains, but then again 3 years on this I'll be damed if I'm not gonna finish it._**

**_Okay so there are alot of spelling errors, my word is not Japanese friendly, like it used to be literally starting alot from scratch. _**

**_everyone might be going wtf is going on since the story in some ways has taken a major twist, however this was always an orginally planned twist. I wanted everyone thinking Sepro was the traitor till it came out. But thats not the end of the twist, so much more is about to be unravilled which I will not spoil. The major plot is about to unfold which heralds the end of the Arch and movement into the final arch of the story the ending to it all that wraps this all up. I've had this ending in my head for over 4 years, maybe longer it was always a complicated matter of how to get from being trainned as youth two legends that were for lack of better words, "Greek mythology" _**

**_Arch V introduces the final boss, the foe that has in essense pulling the strings behind everything that happened all the way back to Kenji giving Naruto Naka. Sepro's truth will be reveiled... _**

**_Don't worry won't nearly be as long as 4._**

**_Now one final answer, Fox die, it's a cross between the Kuru disease and something a kind to Multiple sclerosis. I'm not wanting to go into a big explination but for those that are asking if it only effects fox's how did the temple get it. Simple put it effects humans and animals on a protein level. gentic markers and stuff. Sepro said only fox's because he though only fox's and from its orgin and cure one would think that. I might go back and change Sepro wording or explain it more when the cure is found. But I don't wanna spoil anything so just bear with the big hole for a moment I'll clean it up._**

**_All of this is a very rough draft, I figured with the amount of time spent waiting on me to continue you'd rather have the rough draft and an ending than waiting for me to clean it up and possible get annoyed, Cause when I clean it up I litterally have to re-read the whole story right now i'm going from memory, so some holes in my memory, some holes in the story which will all be fixed at a later date._**

**_I'm not even going to name these chapters, just going to post, write, post hopefully in 5 hours I'll have the final boss making an apperance. From there even if I dropped the story for whatever unexplained reason you can at least visulize how everything was going. So enough of an authors note I'll get back to writing about all the pieces falling in place._**

**_BTW I can now actually access my email, or read PM's threw fanfiction. wow has this site really change/grown since I first wrote my stories and joined. Now that I have a backup email set because i can't get into my main email. I can read messages Hurra.) _**


	89. Chapter 89 Rush Delivery 2 7:50 AM

Hatake Kakashi waited in pent silence for what seemed to be hours, His student stood in the center of the circle motionless, his hand still upon the stone, it had been hours and the blonde teen still remained so motionless Kakashi was unsure if he was even breathing. The air was stagnate and still and the monks had long since resumed their chanting and the candles had once been relit at some point during the night.

Then finally as the sun began to rise the blue fire consumed Naruto, Flashing Red, Green then Blue again before settling and dissipating. Naruto turned his gaze to Kakashi, without words without pause he began walking out the doors of the temple, it was odd and eerie how calm Naruto seemed to be, almost at peace with himself.

The teen spoke, nothing of what had transpired inside or of any insight to his oddly calm demeanor he simply began walking north, without relaying any information to Kakashi.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Flames cracked and danced in the darkness, the dark red eyes of Sepro bowed to his Master.

"Sasuke-sama" He said we a curt bow, the dark prince only stared at his fox companion.

"Sepro, You are to inform me whenever you leave." Sasuke spoke from his dark thrown.

**"I'm sorry Sasuke-sama, It will not happen again."**

"Good, I have a mission for you Sepro, A mission I can only entrust to you." Sepro lowered his body and waited for his orders.

**"Yes Master"**

"I want you to travel to the eastern sea, there you will locate a cult that goes by this diagram" Sasuke pulled out a piece of paper, upon it was a triangular pyramid surrounded by circles of flames each one contained the symbol of an element, including life and death. "When you find them, return to me."

Sepro nodded his head. **"As my master wishes."**

Sasuke flung his hand out. "Go now, Fail me again and SHE will pay the price."

Serpo nodded his head and disappeared into the shadows.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Snow fell upon the landscape, purifying the droplets of blood that fell upon the snow, covering them in a blanket. Snow fell about so gracefully everywhere it was hard to believe that this was the centerfold, the orgins of his ache. There within the old shinto shrine she laid, He could smell her very familar cherry blossom and wintery smell.

His nose nudged the white doors open to see her, her back to him staring out the other side.

**"Naka, Do you remember, remember when you saved me. I was only a kitten but you saved me from the blizzard."**

Tears leaked out of the corner of his eyes, his tail shut the door and he sat looking upon her back. **"Hai Juno, I remember."**

The arctic fox swished her tails across the floor board. **"From that moment on, You sealed her to a fate of death. No matter how much I wished it, No matter how much she had changed it, or I tried to hide or deny it. That single moment, Marked forever her death."**

Naka ears flatted out. It made no sense, to him. **"I don't understand."**

Juno bobbed her head and looked up at the moon. **"Of course you don't, I never wanted you to know, never wanted anyone to know. I tried to seal it, I tried to hide it. I just...I just didn't know he had done that."**

Naka frowned, Now he was truly confused, Who did what. **"Juno"**

The white fox shook her head. **"Don't call me that. It's not fitting, The dead should have no name."**

"But your alive, Your right here in front of me."

The arctic fox turned around her piercing blue eyes stared him down **"And did you not come here to kill me."**

Naka swallowed hard his feet took a step back. Indeed he had come here to kill her? To save her? No he came here for the truth. **"No, I want the truth, Tell me the truth why did you poison Sakura."**

Juno turned back around and shook her head, She wanted to take her answers to the grave, it was better her secret remain hidden, remained just that a secret forever. **"What does it matter, I'm guilty I poisoned her, Execute me and be done with it."**

Naka growled with anger. **"And what do I tell our kits, What do I tell them about their mother."**

Juno looked down her eyes were heavy with sorrow. **"None of this was part of the plan, None of it."**

Naka shouted back. **"What plan!"**

Juno flared her chakra. **"Enough finish what you came to do."**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kakashi broke the fast camp looking at Naruto, they had travelled fast and long only stopping for this brief hour to rest. He popped two stamina pills and a chakra pill before performing a small earth jutsu that sucked the ashes and remains of their fire into the earth.

They had travelled into the land of the wild, Most Summons, Yokai and chakra enhanced creatures come from. "Naruto what are we doing in the summon territory"

Naruto frowned as he peered from his tree-top. "Ash of the Kyuubi's mortal bones."

Kakashi rubbed his head. "Huh?"

Naruto leapt down as he neared the Fox Summoning territory. "To purify her body, we need the source of the Fox Die, It was made from the flowers that grow on the Kyuubi no Kitsune grave, The monk told me. If I grind the bones of Kyuubi into a powder and mix it with the water of life it will cure her physically. The rest is up to me."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The rhythmic beeping of the machine filled the air as 6th Hokage Tsunade padded the cloth upon her students forehead, Time had begun to run very short for the Haruno girl, her endless screamed had quelled down to a whimper, her breathing and slowed to the point she needed to put the girl on a respirator. her body had dulled to a vegetated state.

She had worked tirelessly around the clock as she waited Naruto turn, it had been several months and still no sign of his return, She swiped another bead of sweat from her forehead and brushed her fingers threw her bubble gum pink hair.

To Tsunade, Sakura had become more than an apprentice, a friend or a subordinate. Haruno Sakura had become her heir, her legacy in everything she was. Tsunade had come to care for her like her daughter in fact she raised Sakura more than her own mother, taught her the facts of life as well as her ninjutsu.

To see her now, so fragile and broken. Knowing all of her training in the medical field and none of it being useful to heal her. It was like losing Dan and Nawaki. Her fingers traced over the medical seals that had locked away the deadly poison for so long. It just wasn't fair.

"Tsunade-hime" Spoke the old and wise toad sage as he stepped in from the doorway. He was still nursing his wounds even after so long. If Zephyr had been even a half a heartbeat later, he would have bought the farm when he fell into the water after his battle with Nagato.

"Jiraiya have you found anything in your research." She said her gazed locked upon her eyes remembering the once bright and exuberant green eyes that would defiantly stare at her.

Jiraiya nodded his head as he dipped into the room closing the door and flicking the privacy light on outside. "Yes, There are a few origins to the seals upon her abdomen." He peels back the sheet and pointed to the first seal at the very top. "This was the first seal laid upon her from what I can tell maybe 8 or nine years ago. It was to keep her from coming in contact with the Kyuubi no Kitsune. I've seen them on a few of the girls around here when I did my through investigation."

He gave a frustrated sigh. "It was done by her father, or perhaps her mother. to prevent a union with they kyuubi, when Ibiki and Yamanka interrogated it was revealed that some did it just out of fear, worried the kyuubi might break loose to breed... but for Sakura-san it was more malice more targeted, They knew of his affections for her.."

His finger traced to a connecting seal. "That was to this seal, Her sealer, designed her, designed the seal to be a ticking bomb. When she had intercourse with Naruto it would redirect all of her central nervous systems electrical current into his body in effect short circuiting his nervous system too." He traced deeper into the seal. "But that seal was overwritten by this seal, it seems someone else or perhaps the sealer changed their mind and put a delay timer for when she had children, Kyuubi or no Kyuubi once her womb bared fruit it would activate."

Tsunade clenched her fist so tightly the popped audibly "Same sealer, You mean the same person did all this to her."

Gave a sigh as he ran his fingers threw his hair. "No I'm pretty sure it was a secondary sealer, simply someone who wanted to insure the Haruno line ended with her."

Tsunade closed her eyes shielding the stormy rage of fury that had built up inside her. "How does Juno her fox, the fox die play into all of this. Jiraiya."

Jiraiya went over to the window and opened it lighting up Sarutobi's old pipe. "I am still very unclear. I only know what Naka told me. "From the very moment you saved me she was destine to die."

Tsunade took the pipe from between his fingers. "With her death, we may never know how deep this goes. What is your best guess.'

Jiraiya nodded taking another hit on the pipe. "Blood feud. I think Naka guessed it too. She has been set up since birth. I once heard tales that Okami was kyuubi rival, he was a white fox. They had been born twins but due to a genetic defect or perhaps something from his father side, Okami was born a white arctic fox. Gifted with the spiritual power of wind and water to Kyuubi wind and fire. As you know, Water triumphs fire, and wind fuels them both. Kyuubi feared the day Okami would surpass him and tricked Okami into killing battling their father and crippling him."

Tsunade nodded her head. "So Juno being Okami daughter sought vengeance for her father?"

Jiraiya flip his hand from side to side. "Sort of, if the myth holds true, When the father died from his wounds in a last act of hatred and malice he created fox die to kill Okami. Which would have spread to Juno mother and to Juno herself."

Tsunade nodded. "Okay so since birth she carried fox die, How come it didn't affect Naka or Sepro the kyuubi himself."

Jiraiya rubbed his forehead, dam Tsunade asked a lot of questions. "You're the medical expert, What would a virus target only one family."

Tsunade looked to Sakura. "That's easy, Bloodline or well genetic markers. That would explain not affecting the others but doesn't explain Sakura, or the child she bears even if you count that its part Kitsune by chakra make up."

Jiraiya tapped the pipes ashes out, looking at the setting sun, they had passed a lot of time in conversation. "That is the part that really stumps me, but if I had to guess, its Sakura bloodline, the water line and healing line that runs within her. No, No." he shook his head clearing the line of though. "The final seal on Sakura was to keep it locked away inside her, Juno knew she would be infected long before the child, that center seal, was to lock away the fox die, Something she did to Sakura infected her, Then something else released it into her system."

Jiraiya sighed. "That's even assuming she's a decent of Okami, I mean that fox died so long ago perhaps thousands of years ago, the Kyuubi himself hadn't even become a nine tails or a demon. Naruto found her as a baby fox. No way she herself could be thousands of years old."

Tsunade leaned out the window her ears ever perked to the heart monitor and respirator. "How come she didn't die of the fox die, how come her children didn't die and how come she was so young."

Jiraiya put away the pipe. "Before Kenji-san passed away, he passed me and Kakashi a bit of parting knowledge. At the time I thought it just, a forboding sign of his soon passing." He watched the sunset and as the last bit of light began to fade out he spoke. "The Darkness is coming."

Tsunade nodded her head and turned around to check on Sakura. "No moon tonight."

Jiraiya shook his head. "No, that's how I kind of looked at it. But he ment darkness as in something evil something like a person or group. But much more frightening. I did some digging these last few weeks."

Tsunade froze stiff. "AND!"

Jiraiya shut the window. "I turned up almost nothing. But that before the world was nations, or clans even when humans first learned to control chakra, their where two other elements, some of the oldest clans sometimes show a minor talent for it."

Tsunade hands trembled on Sakura, her brain started clicking it together. "Haruno clan bloodline, Her Samurai spirit."

Jiraiya nodded. "The life chakra."

"Then... then Darkness is death chakra."

Jiraiya nodded his head. "In its purest forum, yes, we can only harness a small fraction of its power threw kenjustu and shimigami summons but they, can harness it's full power becoming death gods with no limit."

Tsunade clenched her daughters hand. "Jiraiya if your theory is correct her genetic marker was her life chakra, It released when she brought life into the world, life that should not have lived because of the fox die her chakra awakened."

Jiraiya nodded. "That would make sense but why would Juno seal not work."

Tsunade took a seat and folded her hands. "Because, Naruto changed much of her chakra make up when he made that storage seal for her and when it went haywire in the field, it could have disrupted or shorted out Juno seals."

Jiraiya shook his head. "Seals don't normally work that way."

Tsunade sighed. "But it's possible, otherwise your saying Juno deactivated her seal and intentionally tried to kill Sakura over a blood feud."

Jiraiya shrugged his shoulders taking a seat, "With her death, she took her secret to the grave."

**_(AN: Okay, this is a short one, hopefully that clears up any confusion so far in where this is going. Yes I know I didn't write the fight between Naka and Juno, I wrote that too many times and just didn't like how it came out didn't think it did justice to the two as lovers. _**

**_Two, I know someone will ask it, what was the "Spirit world scene with Naruto about?" I wrote something, it tied very much so into the story. But when I tried, and tried and tried I can't tell you how many days and months I've thought of that scene how to make it no so cannonish from the story I couldn't do it without a two chapter filler on what the heck was going on so I just said screw it focus on the main story and make a reference point back to it later. You'll see the Spirit world come in a few more times to the story that's why I didn't just up and delete it._**

**_Three, There are scenes that are pretty bare bones, it's 8 hours later I've been writing for about 9 straight I've pretty much found my passion back to the story now that I'm outta this whole. "How the hell did she do it" Ironic kinda, for you see I had a start to this and, and end. But no middle no explination so. It was very straining to not fuck it all up in the middle and ruin the story._**

**_The purpose for all those wondering, Why Sakura was posioned was to put the first link or inking of the "Darkness" Cult or clan or organazation. So I told you it wasn't cannoned in like nothing._**

**_Now what I may spend next weekend doing for those wondering is fixing the Sepro posion. As you can tell it was very very slopply written that is part of my document that just wasn't recovered. _**

**_I can't promise another posting till around friday or saterday, I'm going to be working on it all weekend but I do have a job a factory job at that, unless they give us willing time off. Sleeping, Working and spending time with my daughter will be my focus for the week._**

**_Hopefully that answered a lot of questions in just what the heck happened since I picked the story back up. Oh those wondering a bit more, If you have other questions in the story just wait a few more chapters they might be answered. Like I said before all the pieces are coming together for the ending all the way back to Kenji and his cryptic end and the hotel even Juno but no more can be said on her._**

**_Sepro true purpose will soon be revealed, What Sasuke is up too is coming into play and Ino, Tayuya and the rest will all be snapping back to the picture along with Naruto's seals and various other elements to the story I won't ruin just keep in mind a lot will be coming back and if you can stomach it, brush up on the story, I really can't till I re-write the story. I've read it like 15 times there is so many spelling mistakes, grammar errors typo's and auto corrects and just play its long as hell after reading it 15 times with a photographic memory it puts me to sleep. So like I said I am still looking for a true good and passionate re-writer._**

**_I have one person I might send a message too cause I've always respected her stories and she written as long as I have but I do hope the ones that really want apply cause those that want it will get it before she does since I doubt she still writes stories._**

**_anyways to wind down a long AN. I am proud to say I'm still working on this and my other stories I found my passion back for ET and my passion for writing its ending. Once this story is complete I will go back to finishing up my other stories some of them already have more chapters written I just haven't published them because well I want to focus on this story it being my biggest project._**

**_With Honors, Deadly Wolf.)_**


	90. Arc IV: Above the Sunrise

Tsunade gaze turned towards the rising sun as she clenched the fabric of her pant legs. The candles of the room long since burned away to nothing and the bags under her eyes told the tales of many sleepless nights and constant vigilance upon Haruno Sakura.

She released her trembling grip with a solemn sigh, She was Hokage, her duty was to her village, to her people that she had to protect from the darkness of the shadows of the shinobi world.

She stood up from the chair with an audible creak as the wooden chair slide out from under her.

Her heels clacked on the white linoleum floor as she walked over to brush the pink strands of her apprentices hair. "I might not be able to have a family but you are the closest thing I have to a daughter Sakura." She closed her eyes and let out a small choked sob. "I'll be dam if I lose you before he comes back." She said with a final stroke tracing the lock of hair down to her heart.

"I might be the most selfish hokage that ever lived, but I never wanted the job anyhow." She gave a small chuckle. "It was his fault, So hit him upside the head extra hard." She gave a small chuckle as she charged her hand with chakra.

But after five minutes she did not stop, did not remove her hand only gave a sorrowful smile at her apprentice. "I remember the first night you tricked me too." Her blonde hair fell from the pony tail above her head turning grey upon its gracing of her shoulder blades. "I was so angry at you I didn't even drink that bottle, to this day, I still haven't" She placed her second hand over Sakura bulging stomach massaging the heartbeat of the life inside. "When this is all over, maybe we'll sit down and drink it together."

Tsunade lips gave way to a small chuckle. She knew, in her mind that these where her final moments with her daughter. "I don't think I could ever be more pound of you Sakura," The seal upon her forehead began to fade as her age began to slowly add on, the wrinkles upon her face becoming thicker and deeper her skin sagging and losing its shape. But her eyes those honey brown eyes remain unchanging unwavering in their determination and devotion to her student.

"I guess this is, goodbye." Tsunade felt the last of her chakra starting to sap from her body, as if her very spirit was leaving her. But she wasn't about to give up, she wasn't as she flared her chakra in defiance of whatever death god loomed over her, changing her chakra from blue to green as she poured her very life and spirit into the Haruno girl in hopes of buying her a few more weeks for the baby.

"Don't fail him Sakura, Don't fail him like I failed him."

Just as the final moments of Tsunade life came to a close she felt a hand upon her shoulder, its firm grip she looked up threw her hazy vision and could have sworn she saw Dan.

She had crossed over? She could not make out his words as the world spun into white.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"She will not fail, You should rest Hokage-sama." Uzumaki Naruto said as he gripped her shoulder tightly and pulled her back breaking her contact with Sakura skin and cradled her collapsing body into his arms.

He placed her into the wooden chair. "You rest now" He checked her pulse finding it extremely weak, but still there. "Your job is not over yet. We need you for the delivery." He said with a small smile.

He did not wish to ruin the hokage wish's but she was not to sacrifice her life yet. He was not going to lose another one of his precious people. He turned back to his frail love on the bed.

As his gaze took in her pale and fragile forum, he took a deep breath, steadying his body and his spirit as he popped the cork from the small vile, brushing away the bits of dried blood from the corners of her mouth he cradled the back of her neck and slide the red liquid inside.

Then with a steadying breath he laced his fingers with hers, and leaned down placing a kiss upon her blue lips sucking the remnants of the liquid from her lips.

Within a few passing moments Uzumaki Naruto body slumped upon hers, his breathing grew shallow as hers grew stronger, and a flash of red and blue chakra arched threw the air like a ribbon.

His skin began to pale as hers return in its color and even more chakra seemed to seep out lighting up the room with colorful, fireworks of blue and red chakra.

As if a heartbeat, Sakura chakra flashed out with his, matching his tempo, the seal upon her arm began to glow and throb, calling out to his in a resonance that was greeted back.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto stirred from the still blackness, his eyes creped open, "Shouldn't I be dead" He asked himself but it seemed to just slip out from his lips instead.

Instead of nothingness he was greeted with a voice back. "Not yet, Not yet."

His vision started to clear he found himself staring off into the night sky, as Sakura peddles floated around him, floated everywhere, as he sat up he took in the view,

Tall and ancient cliffs rose so high in height they reached beyond the clouds, There were hundreds of cliffs some reaching higher than the one he currently was on others, reaching lower a forest of Sakura trees sprouted from every visible spot. As he peered over his, he could not even see the ground just a sea of clouds.

He turned around only to be greeted by a long pink haired figure in a pink and white kimono, At first glance she looked exactly like Haruno Sakura, but this woman was older, her cheeks a little more feminine and her body was more mature, even her eyes where a slightly different shade of green

**"It's been a long time Naru."**

"Naruto ran his hands threw his blond locks. "Who are you?"

The woman took a seat beside him. **"Come now the pink hair and unusual place should be a dead ringer"**

It only took a moment for him to put two and two together. "Sakura, Sakura inner spirit."

She nodded her head. **"Just call me Saku,"**

"How are you still alive, Sakura said you died. How am I still alive I gave my life, where am I."

Saku shook her head. **"No time for all those answers Naruto" **She gracefully walked up to Naruto extending out her hand. **"Take my hand,"**

Naruto nodded his head, He reached upon her hand and the moment his hand clasped hers, Everything flashed around him like a bright white light.

No longer was he standing on top of the cliffs, but now he was very, very far down below, upon the forest floor, Sakura peddles rained down like snow and in his hands rested, the very black cleaver that was Haruno Saku.

Naruto wandered for what seemed like hours, perhaps days in the valley floor, before arriving at what looked like a deserted town, that not even ghost existed in. The wood of the houses was rotten and the roads broken apart by weeds, and even tree saplings now.

He wondered just were he was, when he heard a giggle. A giggle of a small child, and for a brief moment the thought he saw a little pink haired girl dipping into a dark alleyway.

Quickly he persuade, but found oddly enough no matter how much he willed the chakra in his body. His body did not speed up but his body only strained more to move faster. It was odd, as if he had no chakra.

By the time he rounded the second corner she was gone. He placed his hand upon the rotten wood of house and huffed for breath. How come his chakra didn't work he asked himself.

But his only response was the sound of something shifting, bubbling, squirming like a liquid ooze.

He spun around heart hamming in his chest as he was greeted by something that looked like a nightmare crossed with a hound. It's skin had no shape or definition, only rolling black liquid that bubbled and popped into thin air, Its whole mass was a solid black goo.

The hound snapped his mighty wide jaws at Naruto who brought the cleaver up from behind him, twisting upon his ankle that strained in pain, awkwardness to the chakra less movement.

The hound split apart as the cleaver sliced threw it like water, its black goo exploding from its body, vaporizing the instant it lost its shape.

Naruto huffed a winded sigh of relief as he glanced to his arm. He had willed his chakra into his swing. Yet nothing came out.

"Why, why can't I uses chakra" He asked himself out loud. But he already knew the answer. his chakra, before he entered the spirit world had left him. Even if he could uses it in this world. He had none to give.

It was a strange existence, movement, Battle without a life source he had never been without. Now more than ever he was going to have to be careful, One wrong step. One slow swing. He was gone.

Naruto turned back out of the alleyway and proceeded down the open main road. Least if he kept in the open he might not get caught off guard. But that giggle that laugh, it seemed so familiar, yet so distant to his memories.

Just where had he heard it, Once before.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**_(AN: Sorry for the delay in the update, I was going to wait for my test beta to glance over it but I think he might have caught the cold I caught. Either way, Here it is. Just a week late thankfully and on top of that my minor case of block is gone. I kind of had a hard time figuring out how I wanted to paint Sakura mental world. _**

**_It wasn't too hard though I went with an abandoned Samurai town. _**

**_Anyways I'm going to go back to sleep. Figured I'd post this up._**

**_Btw, I can't seem to find the chapter originally that had Sakura and Saku battling for control of the body, it was a short, short scene. But did I post it. To those old time members that have read all of this does anyone remember if I did I really, really hope I didn't leave out a chapter from back then. If I did I'll just have to find it in my old writing and make an admen to the chapter list._**

**_Well goodnight, good luck and I'm still looking for beta's. I want least three but I kind of need you to have some forum of instant messaging.)_**


	91. Arc IV: Tainted Sakura

"NARUTO!"

She screamed, it was a scream at the top of her lungs, A bellowing desperate cry for his help that sent his heart into a bath of ice water. He bit his tongue and ran, ran till his lungs felt like they were on fire. His eyes narrowed onto an old building, He drew his sword and charged threw the door.

The rotting wood caved way like tissue paper as he found himself in a dark room. There she lay on the floor, a sobbing mess. She was still dressed in the hospital gown her long pink locks hung down about her face concealing her face. Her hands clutched the blue paper wrap gown as they clutched something tightly, as if for dear life.

"Sakura" He said walking closer, But she did not respond; as if he was not even in existence.

He stepped closer reaching his hand out for her. "Sakura, It's okay I'm here. Naruto-kun's here" He said his voice filled with comfort and patience.

He placed his hand gently on her shoulder and tried to rock her loose of her trance, trying to get her too look at him.

She only sobbed and cried as her hands peeled away the bloody mess from her chest. "Where, Where were you. I gave you my heart Naruto-kun. I gave you my heart." She said as her hands trembled to the pulse of the bleating heart.

Naruto instinctively took a step back in horror and shock as his gaze fell upon the bleeding heart, Then she began to laugh, it was dark, sinister almost sounded like the Kyuubi. **"Too late Uzumaki, Too late." **

Sakura seemed to transform before his very eyes, her jade green eyes burned red like the kyuubi as her smile stretched upon her face stretching her skin all the way to her cheekbones. her teeth grew in length like rows upon rows of flesh tearing weapons. her joints creaked and popped as her body distorted and contorted in painful, inhuman ways.

As she rose from her seat she launched at him like a spider upon a fly. He was stuck, immobilized in disbelief and terror she latched upon his body sinking her fangs into the side of his neck sinking deep into his flesh in a sickening crunch of flesh.

The pain brought him out of his shock as an anger and hatred that this vial creature was once Sakura, his gentle Sakura, He screamed in rage and shoved his arm between them flinging her off his chest like a mere rag doll.

Her teeth ripped from his flesh taking a good chunk with her his blood splattered into the air. Her frame hit the wall with a bone snapping crunch. As he watched her rise he could see the bones of her forearm and legs protruding from the surface of the skin.

With another roar of rage he ran at her; sword above his head she made no moment to guard herself as his sword sliced into her neck and snapped her spine sending the head rolling from her shoulders.

Naruto took a deep breath as he began trembling, from sheer shock, had he killed her, had he just killed his love? But as his mind began to settle down from heat of the moment Sakura body began to dissolve into a black goo disappearing from the room.

Relief flooded him as he fell back onto his behind. his hand flying to his neck in a tight grip to control the loss of blood.

Slowly the blood began to clot and ease and after a few moments he found his shaking slowly dissipating and his mind regaining control of his sense. This was the spirit world.

Both good and evil can exist in one realm, chakra may not exist but spirit can.

His hand drifted upon his stomach, his fingers tracing the invisible seal. Would Kyuubi prove to be an ally or enemy this time threw? He certainly needed a few allies if he was going to find the real Sakura.

He closed his eyes and began to meditate just as the old temple monk had shown him in the spirit world.

"Alright Naruto, remember what he said, Clear your mind, Clear your emotions focus on the single fabric of the Kyuubi spirit, What makes the Kyuubi the Kyuubi and bring that focus forth with your own spirit."

Naruto tried for what seemed like hours in frustration. He could not for the life of him figure out exactly what the monk had meant. But as his patience grew thin and he was about give up he remembered his mothers words her training in summoning her from the sword. When you call out someone's name you remember the feelings they gave you.. there Aura that was the fabric."

"KYUUBI!" Naruto hollered in rage, remember the very rage that had coursed threw his veins earlier and helped him fend for his life.

**"You called Kit"** Barked the tranquil and arrogant voice of the kyuubi no Kitsune.

Naruto opened his eyes and saw the kyuubi in the same meditating stance opposite of him. "About dam time I figured it out."

The kyuubi sniffed his nose at the air. **"Strange Spirit World we have been brought into"**

Naruto nodded his head in agreement. "I can't even use Chakra here."

Kyuubi nodded his head and rose upon all four paws he circled the room sniffing the spot where the black goo had dissolved. **"Each spirit world is unique to the vassal that projects it. This realm, is a mix between Sakura and Saku..." **His nose twitched. **"They are in complete imbalance, balance between physical and Spiritual is needed for chakra." **His tongue licked the air and his tail swished. **"I would not summon more than necessary Kit. Something, is greatly amiss in this world like it's choked and clouded with" **The Kyuubi grew silent for a moment trying to find the words in human tongue but he could only turn his head and look Naruto straight in the eyes flashing his worry and concern with one look of his eyes. **"With Taint boy."**

Naruto rose to his feet and clenched the sword. He knew the look, it meant all matters all questions and understand needed to be casted aside. Instead he just needed to accept the flow and adapt. "Fine" He growled out. He did not like it when he could not understand his limits or handicaps to a situation. "Just help me, give me your power. If not your chakra give me what you can Kyuubi. I must find Sakura-chan."

Kyuubi let his tail swish about as he stared down Naruto. he could see the determination the very same defiance Naruto had showed when he was younger. The iron will that made Naruto an unpredictable and dangerous enemy. **"This one time kit, this one time I will serve you."** Kyuubi busted with a Aura and a howl as his body began to be consumed in a flash fire that incinerated him.

But where the kyuubi disappeared from Spirit world he returned into the back of Naruto mind a clear and ever bearing present lingered as if an open channel of communication. **"If you seek a fighter it would be wiser to summon another. Instead I bestow upon you my instincts."**

True to the kyuubi word the world before Naruto began to open up in a whole new way. His eyes traced even the faint waves of the wind blowing thru the air, his nose could pick up all the strange new smells, including the goo that had once dissipated, He knew he could not see where it pooled yet his nose could smell it almost like a trail. He stepped towards it and he could hear even the fabric of his clothes wrinkle and shift upon his body.

It would take some time to adjust Naruto could tell but these enhanced sense he could tell would prove useful to him. Even more so was as he neared the goo he could taste two different Aura, one almost like cherries the other was foul beyond words. It was burning to his sense and made him wrench back.

That must be the taint he was talking about. But the cherries that was Sakura he could never mistake her aura not with the way it flooded his heart and made him drown in a ocean of emotions.

"I'm coming for you Sakura-chan" He said as he clenched the katana tightly and left the room.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The town, no matter how small he thought it had appeared seemed like a maze and endless labyrinth of building and turns, dead ends and forks. With no chakra he could not leap upon the roof tops and no matter how hard he tried he could not get enough of a footing to scale the stone castle like walls and wooden fence planks.

The sun cast in an eternal setting position light it all in a dim golden light that painted everything in an off grey shaded, it made making landmarks and little differences in the scenery almost impossible to distinguish. Because all colors almost looked the same even if the reds were red and blues blue they all tended towards one singular shade of color in the setting sun.

Naruto growled in frustration till he heard it again. The giggling laugh, dam it where had he heard that laugh before.

The laugh rang in his head like a bell and like a bell it seemed to draw the fiends out almost like a dinner chime they draw after him like a piece of meat.

This time it wasn't just one or two fiendish hounds Naruto could smell on the wind but several.

He twisted on his heel in a full pivot dodging the attack from behind he heard the Kyuubi call out to him.

**"Bring forth Kushina that blasted devil woman was an expert in close combat far greater than your father. Just pursue the source of that laugh." **

Naruto wasted no time as he raised his left hand, "I summon thy Uzumaki Kushina"

In a swirl of fire Kushina appeared in her battle attire just as a hound was to pounce again, she caught the massive 5 foot hell hound upon her dagger ramming it threw its chest bones and straight into its heart, The momentum of its leap allowed her to easily flick it behind her like it was a puppy.

She swirled around and flipped on to the back of another ramming her dagger just centimeters from the base of its skull cutting threw the spine she reached underneath and with a loud, exciting war cry punched several times her other dagger into its chest before the beast came to a fall upon the hard ground. The third tried to claw upon her flesh but she merely met its massive paws with her daggers thrusting them each into the center of its right and left paw and slammed herself forward head butting the hell hound upon its snout before pulling out her daggers and launching forward driving both into its center mass.

But more where quickly enclosing from all sides of the alleyways of the labyrinth. **"Go now son, Let mommy have a little fun playing with the puppies" **She defiantly roared at the hounds as if she was some wild forest child.

Naruto took the queue and quickly split after the laughter.

Kushina grinned as Naruto left, And let out another bellowing roar at the hounds. **"Time to show you puppies why they called me the Red devil" **She launched herself forward from the balls of her feet rushing straight into the pack of six of them slicing, slashing and stabbing herself an opening.

A smile plastered on her face as the blood and black good whipped into the air in long arches that painted the landscape. each time one tried to strike or claw her she simply twisted and nimbly avoided the attack countering with a lethal barrage of strikes upon its exposed flank, chest or neck.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto came to a halt at another building there he caught sight of the small pink haired child, she was no more than six of seven but she moved like the wind and before he could glimpse anymore of her features she vanished into thin air like a ghost leaving only the scent of cherries in the air.

A scent that wafted into the center building. With no hesitation he charged forward once more into the room of the abandoned building.

There inside the building he came face to face with Sakura, the aura of cherries mixed with the over abundant smell of sweat and sex. His gazed trembled upon her panting, sweating forum as she nakedly withered and moaned under the foul figures bucking and thrusting back to meet them, several of them bound in the coils of snakes as she poured her sex upon them offering up her flesh in every conceivable way.

It was a shock to his system, a complete hammering blow to his heart as she turned her gaze to him those crystal clear jade eyes looking upon him with lust, wanton desire and pleasure. "I tried to resist, I tried Naruto-kun, But they are just so good" She arched out another moan. "They are going to rid me of your child and give me there's." She said in another moan another screaming orgasm as she continue working her partners.

Naruto swallowed hard it was almost too much but his heart knew this wasn't the real Sakura no matter how warped, twisted, disgusted this taint could make her. It just couldn't be her "YOUR NOT SAKURA" he screamed thrusting forward with his sword, striking her in the center mass.

She began to dissolve but not before whispering **"Too late, Too late Uzumaki"**

Naruto howled in anger at the demon. "Tell me where she is, Tell me." But it was already gone.

He heard the giggling laugh again, it was all that bitches fault he gripped his sword. She was doing this she was his torment. He would kill her he seethed with anger and fled the room, The scene before him clouding his judgment, his thoughts not even the kyuubi was breaking threw to him.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It did not take Naruto long to track down the little girl as she rested in a shrine building. He had let his anger and rage fuel him, seeping upon its power source and its unholy strength in this realm he had cornered the girl who put up no resistance no fight her terrified green eyes looking back at him with tear streaks. "Leave me alone mister, please leave me alone" She begged and whimpered like the scared little girl she was.

Naruto howled in rage has he brought his sword above his head. He could hear the kyuubi screaming at him from the back of his head. But all he could see was Sakura withering, naked forum writhing in orgasmic bliss as she bucked and fucked her partners.

This bitch was the cause of it and he would end it. "DIE BITCH" He roared out as he sliced upon the little girls frame in rage, in anger and hatred in dark vengeance.

But she did not disappear into black goo. Not like the others had. No she shattered into pink shards. Disappearing from the world and leaving pink glass behind.

Then the giggle returned. Laughing at him.

Naruto spun around only to see the small child disappear into thin air.

Naruto looked down, anger giving way to shock, to horror to disgust as he fell upon his knees and began scooping up the glass. Had he killed her? who was this little girl that he just destroyed?

Tears streaked down his cheeks as the kyuubi voiced only one word, a name to answer **"Sakura"**

he clutched the surprisingly smooth shard to his chest, watching as the broke apart crumbling into dust.

**"You fool, you destroyed her"** The kyuubi barked out, He had been trying to tell Naruto that all along. But he had been so consumed in rage, so consumed by the site.

Naruto kept sifting, kept trying to pick up the bits of granny dust and would have kept trying if it wasn't for the soft hand upon his shoulder.

**"Only part of her, Most of her still lives but they can't hide forever" **Said the voice, it was soft and kind just like Sakura, he turned his gaze to see Saku giving him a sympathetic look. **"You can't save all of her, Much of it is even corrupted as you saw before. her mind is in pieces. Save what you can."**

Naruto nodded his head as he tore a piece of his shirt and fastened a pouch scooping up the dust into it and placed it in his pocket. As he rose and turned to thank Saku, She was already gone.

Kyuubi was a ever present reminder of how careful he needed to be. **"She won't be coming back to console you, that was the last of her powers."**

Naruto nodded and set out. He would save the other pieces of Sakura.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**(AN: Next Chapter will showcase Minato. Which I will say no more on than Kushina was a badass chick :)**_

_**Sorry I wanted to paint her as like a savage tribal warrior. That is her background by the way she was a warrior priestess from the whirlpool village and if you remember the cerimony for him gaining the sword kind of displayed her exotic background. Anyways there will be much more fighting of them as there are several "Shards of Sakura" Naruto needs to collect or destroy. Don't worry I have no intention of dragging this spirit world out very much. just have to re-cover(Go over) the old Sakura from before in the story each personality she displayed and each part of her background that was kept hidden after all your past makes you who you are mentally.**_

_**So with that logic said, The reason I did the two tainted Sakura as so was because, One Sakura had many trust issues, between her parents, The Sannin betrayal test, The team, Juno. The fox die if you remember a few chapters ago played upon trust that's why she always felt the situations so real and hard to shake from reality.**_

_**Two things for the last one lust, One I did it because I felt it'd be the most shocking and most believable for Naruto to go into a rage. Two, it fit. I'm painting a crumbling world where a mind is supposed to be broken and shattered. Some parts have already sub-come to the fox die because they were her insecurities.**_

_**enough said on that, if more explanation is needed I'll write a response in the next chapters AN: I have to sleep before work and a few more comments to make.**_

_**Them being, I will try to update once more before I leave on Vacation in 6 days. But I have a lot of planning and preparing and I still haven't gotten everything done, plus I have to work a full time job so yeah time very short.**_

_**2.) I may or may not be updating on my vacation which will be one month. This is a retreat vacation to escape stress, worry and a lot of troubled things bothering me. This story is written off emotions and a lot of my past (emotionally) is actually carved into this story so in some ways it's very draining to write. Not to mention takes me 6 to 7 hours straight to write a chapter that I like.**_

_**However it's a month long vacation I will get bored and I will have my laptop with me. So what I'm saying is don't expect a whole lot these coming weeks. I will try to before I leave get the spirit world finished so everyone's on a nice stopping point. (I work better without deadlines)**_

_**That's all I'm going to eat, watch the snowfall and think of how glad I'll be to be on a nice warm sunny beach instead of this fucking snow... It's springtime and there is snow. Just not right, I have to work in that crap I love winter but it's cold T.T**_

_**Oka okay so, to end it I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and are not too traumatized by the dark Sakura you'll see the light Sakura come into play next chapter hopefully that will lift some spirits.)**_

_**PS: FRESH RELEASE WILL RE-READ and edit the major typos after I sleep, I didn't wanna delay a day because I felt it was good enough for most readers to enjoy.**_


	92. Arc IV: Her Past, Her Courage

Pink petals, marred in a fowl black substance flowed down from the sky upon, snowing upon the old decaying town and sweeping like a blanket of snow upon the ground. The vile smell of brimstone, sulfur and decay lingered in the air that seemed torn asunder by black vile.

The little pink girl bent over picking up the pretty flowers before they wilted under the ash. She smiled happily and contently, her hands brushed the flower as it perked up. "Isn't it so pretty sister." she said to the woman beside her.

The delicate feminine hands stroked her hair and picked the flower from her grasp and tucked it in her hair. "Yes it is, But it looks even prettier in your hair. Why don't you go inside in the shrine Sis." She said with a smile, her voice betraying neither of her hidden fears.

The little child gave an small "O" and ran inside. "I no peek, I no peek." she said as she ran away.

the pink haired woman turned to look down the hill, Her eyes narrowed to the dancing shadows, the fast moving blurs that pounced and leapt from one dark spot to another, chasing between the light with only a thin whisper of smoke.

She stood tall, She stood ready her jade green eyes projecting her confidence, her courage and her defiance. Her hand flashed to the peddles as if calling them and the pink peddles rose from the ground, dissipating the black goo to forming a long sword. She lowered her core and shifted her footing.

The blurs drew closer and closer, all manner of beast began to charge up the hill, hell hounds and twisted human abominations lead the back of demons.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto nose twitched to the ever growing smell of taint. His ears twitched to the giggling laugh his eyes caught site of the dancing shadows. His mouth could taste the thin wisp of charcoal.

He felt a chill run down his spine, a cold trickle of sweat between his shoulder blades as he turned to face the three hounds at his back. Their hellfire eyes and snapping jaws testifying to their maker.

The shadows kept dancing around him, faster and faster they seemed to move as if in a urgency.

Four more appeared in the direction he had been heading and a thick stillness seemed to linger in the air. The hounds nether pressing forward nor Naruto as he placed his hand upon the hilt of his blade. It was almost as if the hounds feared the draw of his blade. No perhaps the demons waited in excitement for these were a creature without the fear of pain, or of death they were born of the fires of hell..

**"They are stalling, What for?" **They Kyuubi voiced in curiosity.

"For me to draw?" Naruto asked his pinkie switching his grip between defense and attack waiting for the opening signal to the battle.

**"No, Something else"** The Kyuubi responded. He knew the demons of hell far to well and these were showing far more than self restraint they were showing orders, commands.

Naruto eyes shifted from the dancing shadows. The thick tension the pressured atmosphere, years of training and experience of a heightened shinobi.

The air stilled, time slowed as the shadow shifted in the evening light. The figure emerged slowly. Its thick black plate armor sizzled in the pure rays of sunlight. It was a massive creature the size of two men tall and the birth of a mighty tree. In its tight grip was a massive blade that could split horse and rider with one single blow.

The figure reminded Naruto of the old shoguns of eons ago, long since dead in the faster, agile shinobi world of shadows and just as it appeared it disappeared. Dipping into the murky pool of the shadows.

**"That was a tormentor, A spirit from long before your shinobi world. They are now used to torture the souls of hell and during times of battle tear apart a defense. Nothing like these beast."**

"It is not here for us, is it."

**"No, I do not think so. there must be hundreds." **

"Then we better figure out where they are going." Naruto eyes returned to the beast around him.

There were meant to slow him down, A diversion by the puppet master. "I summon Thee Namikaze Minato"

As he spoke a ball of wind and fire seemed to swirl before him and the hounds rushed forward in a pounce.

But the specter seemed to collect before they could reach, its white robes flickered in a gust of wind. The blonde haired Hokage stood with his hands out stretched. Two blades drawn, Both of a ghostly green shade one was a sword the other a three prong kunai. he seemed to move almost as if he was merely pointing a finger.

The first beast he pointed at seemed to freeze in mid air, it red eyes almost shimmered with fear, with terror in the split second it lingered before it was ripped asunder by a blast of wind that sent fur and goo splashing about the dirty landscape. And like the blind of an eye he seemed to turn and point this time at two separate hounds. Cleaving them in half without even a flick of his wrist.

The shadows stopped shifting and dance as his blades drew upon another pair this time moving as he stepped out of the way letting them brush past him in a hair thin pass. The tip of his kunai seemed to gently stroke upon the fur, almost like he was petting them with his finger tips.

Their movement slowed down as their feet touched upon the dirt, the bodies wobbled slowly almost in a drunken state taking just a few more steps as goo dripped down slowly and another few steps and the hell hounds fell apart in two symmetrically perfect pieces.

Minato's icy blue eyes set upon the last pair that seemed to hover, distantly from him circling about in the shadows. More and more pairs of burning red eyes joined the pair. Hungry, Angry, seething eyes.

**"Don't want to be late for your date now do you son?" **Minato said with a non chalant tone.

Naruto nodded his head and took off in the opened path. "Thanks dad"

Minato smiled at his son. **"Catch up with you and your mother later." **He re sheathed his blade and reached into his hokage jacket fetching another three pronged kunai. His hands pressed together as he performed a few simple hand seals. **"I should let you hounds know. Before I mastered lightening. I mastered the wind element, Nothing is out of my reach." ** He shifted only a bit, only for a second and a loud yelp could be heard echoing from the shadow as hundreds of hounds leapt from the shadows.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The scent of cherries burned in his nostrils as the ground shook with tremors. His eyes casted upon the hundreds of shoguns that marched up the hill, Their black armor squeaked in perfect unison to their step row by row they marched up a hill. Like a thousand ants storming the castle. His gaze narrowed upon the lone figure that was holding them off.

The slender feminine silhouette, danced, sweeping out in long arching circles the peddles flowing about her like a gust of wind the whole landscape of Sakura blossoms crescendo and descended upon her whim; forming thousands of blades that swept into the endless army. Like a brush stroke fighting back the army the massive shoguns were flung aside row by row as they kept ebbing closer and closer to her soaking the earth with their black goo.

"Sakura" Naruto breathed between his lips. His spirit soared like a bird taking flight high into the clouds as he drew his own blade. His hands trembled with a whirlwind of emotions. His pinkie instantly flipped his sword into the offensive as his legs sent him forward like a bullet from the chamber of a gun he ran faster and faster hacking, slashing and tearing a hole to reach his Sakura.

She kept dancing and twisting, swirling endlessly like a ballerina. Her body bent, twisted and swayed dancing her defense. she kept on fighting, kept on calling upon more and more cherry blossoms as the old fell away into the black sticky goo. She was a fly caught in a spiders web, No matter how many she swatted away, no matter how many destroyed, They kept on fearlessly advancing. Slowly more and more encroached and less and less blossoms came to her aid.

The ground beneath her feet became a wet sticky mess as they reached closer and closer the black goo oozing from the armor she kept her peddles dancing about her. Hands drawing upon her last defense as the peddles took on the forum of a roaring dragon launching their own merciless assault she placed both hands upon the handle of her sword and took up her cherry blossom defense.

The fiends charged upon her and she tilted her sword down in defense, pushing forward she parried and drove into the figure's center mass striking between the helm and breast plate before pulling back and flipping out of the attack of a second. She ran up the length it's massive sword and cleaved the helming from armor sending a arching spray of black goo she swept her sword about fighting off the shoulders as the figure shifted and felt to the ground she pounced yet upon another of the knights shoulders. her hand reaching into the air for the peddles that formed a kunai between each finger she flicked them out and they split each into five separate kunai. Each one landing with pin point accuracy into the skulls of her victims. She huffed and heaved in laborious breath but she wasn't going to give up.

She was defiance, she was courage and she was not about to go down. She groaned against her body pushing beyond her limitations in a scream and swung her blade again cleaving down a dozen only to have a dozen more fill their place.

Her eyes burned with anger as the sword struck threw her gut, "I will not, I WILL NOT" She screamed hacking the arm off. She twisted in pain swinging her blade once more as cherry blossoms arched from the hilt taking out a dozen more.

Another sword pierced into her calf She screamed not in pain but in frustration at her body as she kept on assaulting her targets, bringing the sword over her head in long arching strokes. "FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU" She screamed as yet another blade pierced her. One by one more and more punctured her body.

She felt to her knees swinging her sword around her as a massive hand grabbed her from behind lifting her up off her feet, she dangled in its grasp still trying to hack off any shogun that came within striking distance of her blade.

She willed her cherry blossom dragon to her aid only to have more and more shogun jump in its path she felt a vileness begin to consume her body. She watched as the swords began to infect her, like a venom a poison she could feel her strength draining.

Sasuke voice rang threw her head with a cold shutter. "Your weak Sakura, Why are you so weak."

She shivered and cried as her father's voice rose up. "Pathetic, ungrateful daughter." the searing pain of a whip cracked threw her mind as the taint spiked threw her body she screamed in pain. "Your nothing, a nobody that's why nobody will ever listen to you." he barked in a laughing roar. The memory flooded her mind.

Young Haruno Sakura sat in the corner she wiped her eyes as she cried his massive forum standing over her belt in hand. "I'll tell Ino-chan, She'll tell her daddy." She said from her busted lip but the man only raised his belt and brought it down again, smacking her straight in the face. "Shut up, Don't you dare talk back." He roared as he continuously beat her with the belt. Sakura eyes fell upon her mother's face who only cowered against the stove her blackened lost eyes staring back. "Mommie" Sakura tried to call out tried to pled as she covered her head trying to protect herself form the belt.

Her vision began to blur as the pain numbed away. She could still hear the belt cracking as she began to drift unconscious her father turned away towards her mother. "Fix her now, or your next woman." he barked at her as Sakura fell unconscious.

The taint flared into her heart as the jade green eyes began to grow dull. Her voice ragged from the screams as another tore through her.

Sakura felt her back shoved against the wooden fence, her fist fought back, punching, striking with all the fury she had but the man simply grasped her wrist slamming them back over her head. "Your too weak to stop me girl." Spoke the voice of her father once again. He squeezed her wrist so tightly in his hands they popped loudly as they stopped moving.

Her arms fell limply to her young body side, his hands tore a the fabric of her red dress, his hands roamed, explored touching every inch every crevasse of her body. "You'll be old enough soon girl, soon you'll be old enough to experience the pleasure of a woman." He laughed out, touching her down there as she screwed her eyes shut. She remained silent till he was done with his assaulting.

He left her there against the wall as he went off in search of her mother. Another loud smack and the tearing of fabric linger in the air with the sound of a painful grunt that signified she could sneak out while he was busy assaulting her mother.

Sakura snatched up her blue wrist warmers covering her wrist as she fixed her clothing and escaped out the window.

Sasuke voice seemed to return to the far reaches of her mindscape. "I'll tell you why you're so weak, Because your nothing Sakura, Your just one big failure."

Sakura could feel her life draining out of her, her resistance her fighting. He was right, She had failed her team. She couldn't keep Sasuke in the team and Naruto..."

"SAKURA!" Rang his voice, it rang like a vibration like a visual sound.

"Don't give up Sakura, I NEED YOU!" He roared

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto watched in horror as one of the massive shoguns lifted her body off the ground. As if holding up the trophy of his conquest. Her body began to visibly burn in a black aura.

Naruto rose is sword aiming for the arm. "SAKURA" He roared out leaping into the air and slicking the arm from its owner.

He fought like a vicious over her body carving out a path and holding it. "Wake up Sakura." He grabbed and shook her with his other hand. "Don't give up, Sakura I NEED YOU" He screamed pushing back the horde of Shogun.

The horde pressed closer as one reached out and to grab her leg and pull her away he hacked off the head and pulled her back by her arms.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sakura opened her eyes as the haze began to clear she could see the bodies falling about, three figures seemed to be pushing the horde back as she slowly began to force herself to sit up using her sword as a crutch. She watched the horde crash around her like waves rolling up upon the shore. Each time they pressed forward the three figures would push back.

**"I see your coming around." **Spoke a large red fox behind her, its nine tails flowing elegantly and arrogantly about as if nothing unusual was going on to him.

She rubbed the dried blood and goo out of her eyes and look another look at him, This was the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Yet he didn't look menacing or terrifying like she had last met him.

**"Let me help you." **He spoke oh so calmly, so out of character for him as his nine tails flowed from behind him and one reached to her shoulder, touching her like a supportive hand. He seemed to flood her with an unusual strength that seemed to push away the cold embrace of the embrace but it forced her to cough it up out of her lungs.

She hacked and coughed as her lungs seized to cough up the liquid bile till she was gasping for air. She threw out her hands and began puking and heaving not even though she was going to suffocate to death till it began to ease and she could finally gasp for air but as she began to regain her breath she felt her movement returning she pulled herself up off her arms and looked down, her whole body was healed, back to normal and the kyuubi's tail left her shoulder. **"Don't mention it, Now I believe you have someone waiting on you." **

She looked to the center mass at the figure fighting for her life, the blonde haired man named Uzumaki Naruto and he reminded her of her courage, her defiance and her strength.

She picked up her sword and rose to her feet. No matter what had been done to her, No matter how beaten or abused she got. No matter what had been done in her past. She would not back off, she would not leave her Naruto do fend for himself no matter how scared she became or who she had to slice threw, Whether Sasuke or her parents or a thousand armies she would protect her Naruto.

She leapt his side, blocking the blows of the shogun with fearlessness and courage because he was her fox and she his cherry blossoms.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The dank musty smell of the wet wood filled the air, as the sound of wood striking against wood echoes through the air.

"This forum is called the Fox under the cherry tree, The tighter the bond between the lovers the stronger the forum." Rung out the voice of Kenji

A young Sakura piped up. "But I don't love Naruto, we aren't lovers I love Sasuke-kun. Get that threw your think skull sensei." She roared in protest. Not even noticing the hurt emotions flash in Naruto's eyes.

Kenji only laughed. "I know Sakura, I know" He said smiling at something Sakura didn't know what but he only shook his head. "But I wouldn't call your father and the 4th hokage lovers ether it's a figure of speech." He mused himself as she stood up and broke them apart for another rest.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The world rushed back to her like a roaring freight train as she blocked another attack providing an opening for Naruto to strike. They kept dancing together in perfect unison as her peddles regained there strength dissipating the black goo and returning to the roaring dragon of peddles.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sakura rested beneath the massive cherry tree of the cave. Her hands holding tightly onto a book as she read the wonderful tale it spun to her.

"Sakura" Kenji said as he approached her. "I'm glad I found you alone, May I have a few words with you."

Sakura smiled at her sensei and tucked away her book straightening herself up. "Hai Kenji-sensei."

The young man took a seat beside her, his gaze casting out to the beautiful tranquil landscape of the world around him. "I know you love Sasuke." He said as he picked up a stray peddle from the ground.

Sakura nodded. "I've told you enough times."

Kenji nodded as he held up the peddle closely examining it. "But because you love one doesn't mean you should push away the other. I can see it in your eyes every time your around them. You care deeply for Naruto."

Sakura growled but bit back her anger. "Of course he's my team-mate I trust him with my life. But I don't love him we are just friends sensei, stop trying to push it on me."

Kenji nodded his head and let the peddle fly free on a gust of wind. "I am not forcing you to do anything Sakura, like this peddle you are free to do what you wish. But does trust and loyalty not mean something. You close yourself off to the very thought at the mere mention of it. Even when it's your own mind saying it. Your just a kid but you're a smart kid Sakura. I think I'll leave you to figure that out and find your own happiness."

Kenji rose from his spot. "You have great courage. Show the courage to face your own heart and your own thoughts and when you do, You'll learn to unlock so much within you. That's why I taught you and Naruto the fox under the cherry blossom."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The world roared back to her again as she felt her heart beat pulse strongly. She stepped into the way of another blow not letting up as she fell back and Naruto struck out, Together they pushed back the massive horde that began to falter and crack away.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sakura memories raced back once more, plunging her into the sea of memories. She faded back to those dancing peddles. The roaring malice of the kyuubi filling the air as she watched Saku leap and flip through the air gracefully and quickly dogging the nine tails of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

She could remember herself on her knees. A anger, a rage that flooded her as she looked up at the Kyuubi.

Rising to her feet she began running towards the fox demon. Why she was running she didn't quite know, but this whole fight she had not once taken a swing at Kyuubi, not once actually fought for her love, for her heart.

She could feel all her pent up emotions rushing out of her. Her fist clenched tightly. Her legs bend down. She leapt…

Her fist drew back as she met the mussel of the Kyuubi. "GO BACK WERE YOU BELONG DEMON!" She roared at the top of her lungs every ounce of chakra, emotions and strength poured in that punch, the punch she launched at the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Together She fought, side by side with Naruto. This was her place her side. No matter what her father said or Sasuke. This was her place, She was not nothing not a nobody. She was Haruno Sakura and she

wasn't afraid of anybody.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The horde cracked away as Sakura began to glow a bright pink. A surge of energy blew out from her body dissipating the evil taint.

Naruto fell to his knees gasping for breath as he looked at the glowing forum of Sakura, His Sakura that he had fought so hard so bravely protect.

She walked over to Naruto laying a hand on his head she brushed it down and stroked his whisker marked cheeks. "Thank you for Saving me Naruto. Thank you for saving my courage." She said with a loving smile.

Naruto looked at his beloved girlfriend, Tears brimmed in his eyes as his hand caressed hers. "I missed you so much Sakura-chan." He said

"I know Naruto and I know you will save the rest of me" She said as a gust of wind coming from nowhere blew about them. Her body cracked into a thousand cherry blossoms. "Thank you."

She was gone, Just like that. She was gone his beloved Sakura. No, it was not fair. not fair he told himself as his fist pounded the ground. He just found her. Why did she need to leave.

A small meek voice broke from the temple shrine that had until now escaped Naruto vision. "Sister."

Naruto watched the little girl come out, a small sakura blossom touched in her hair as she ran out trying to catch the cherry blossoms in her hand.

When she finally caught a handful she ran up to the massive Kyuubi and tackled him in a hug. "aww cute foxie-chan." she mumbled out wrapping her arms around the kyuubi neck and squeezing him.

Naruto felt Minato and Kushina behind him. **"We'll be here when you call."** Both said before fizzling away in yellow and blue fires.

Naruto walked over and squatted down next to the small girl. "What's your name little one."

She jumped back in surprise her arms still tightly holding onto the kyuubi fur. "S,Sa, Sister said not to talk to strangers."

Naruto laughed a little at how innocent and naive she was. "Yes but that's my fox your hugging, I tell you what, if you tell me your name I'll let you ride on his back."

The little girl cheered with excitement as she hopped on his back. "I'm Sakura, Haruno Sakura."

The Kyuubi let her ride his back all the while grumbling on the inside at how this was beneath him and his dignity. She pulled upon his ears and petted his head and so too, She too disappeared in a gust of cherry blossoms and Kyuubi took a seat beside Naruto.

**"That was her innocents and courage. I believe Love is what you'll need to find next."**

Naruto took a deep breath as his strength returned to him. "Then let's go." He stood up. "Let's save Sakura-chan."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-

_**(AN: That's finally done. Yet another chapter. I'll try to write the last part here soon. Only one spirit left I figured I'd combined Courage and Defiance. So for all that's wondering the sides of Sakura Naruto has encountered are. Loneliness, Lust, Courage, and Innocents and Fear. Loneliness and Lust were corrupted, Fear was destroyed and Innocents and courage saved.**_

_**I figured I'd make this update nice and long since I might not get to the last update I have 4 more days to write it so I'm ahead of my plan but things happen. Hope everyone enjoyed this update. I'll try writing more tonight for now I'm going to get something to eat.)**_


	93. Arc IV: As Daylight Dies

With a deep breath his chest rose, inhaling the fresh morning air, the sunlight glowed about him, filtered through the shades of the window over his head. His eyes slowly adjusted to the dim golden glow and his sense began returning to him.

The faint scent of cherries lingered once more in the air but it was mixed for the first time with strawberries. Naruto began to try and shift himself up from his comfortable position but, to no avail as the weight upon his torso kept him pinned.

It was a soft weight that anchored him to his bed and when he glanced down to see what that weight was, he was greeted by the plush of medium length pink locks, the child that contained them was no older than 6 or 7 her, small tender frame clutched onto him for dear life.

He found his fingers tracing the locks, gently stroking them as the scent of strawberries rose to a new level. This child he knew from the moment he saw her, the moment that his hands graced her smooth silky like hair was not Haruno Sakura.

When the faint smell of steam filled the air and a door to his right side creaked open. The emerging figure dressed in only a towel seemed to reconfirm it as she walked into the room a small smile on her lips as her hands used another towel to dry out her short pink locks in a messy manor.

The way her lips curled into a smile, the sparkle in her crystal like jade eyes. The slenderness of her shoulders, smoothness of her skin and radiance of health seemed to captivate him more than anything. more than the fact she was only clad in a towel. As the transparent image of the frail, pale, haunting image of what she looked like on the hospital bed seemed to overlap.

She just looked so amazing, so healthy and happy in those few moments his mind just completely looked past the memory. She seemed to quietly toss him a smile, while quietly walked forward her hips swaying from side to side, threaten to shake the towel off her body. She bent down and placed a small kiss on his lips.

His body flashed with warmth, his heart soared into his throat rendering him unable to speak as Sakura proceeded to continue stroking the little girls hair she bent in lower, giving Naruto ample view of her perk, firm breast tucked underneath the towel she whispered in his ear.

"You two look so cute together. Once you finish Kushina ninjutsu training dear, perhaps we can have a little bedroom training you and I." Her lips curled into a smirk a she pulled back and turned her back to him.

She deliberately put an extra sway in her step, each stride showing off her graciously tight, firm behind. her hands went to the draw, teasing him as she filtered through her underwear and pulled out a small tiny red thong.

She raised her leg with ever careful seduction and slipped one leg inside, She glanced at him again insuring he watched as her leg descended to the floor she slipped in her other, only providing him a momentary heartbeat of a flash at her smooth skin underneath the towel.

Naruto heart skipped again as she pulled her underwear up and continued with the slow seductive tease.

Naruto knew he couldn't chase, even as she dropped away the towel reviling those beautiful, ample C cup breast to his view. His eyes stared at the firm pink areola. His tongue licked his lips as she slipped on her red lace bra and tucked them away from view.

Each piece of clothing, each article she attached to her body sent his heart rate pulsing threw the roof. yet he could not bring himself to leap off the bed. For like a carefully crafted illusion in water that did not stop till he watched her behind swaying back and forth out the door.

Naruto took another deep breath as he calmed himself, calmed his body which groaned at him in agonizing torture, It took many long moments before he could calm himself enough to stop the tremble to his hands and chest.

He looked down at the sleeping bundle and knew just as he had once before. _"Kushina" _He recited over and over in his head. That was the name of his beloved daughter. All thoughts of Sakura torture cleared away from his head as he traced the outlines of her face, his daughters face.

It was soft and smooth, just like her mother's but many of his features also lined in her face. the shape of her nose, the curve of her cheeks, Naruto was sure as his fingers stroked the delicate smoothness of her cheeks he could feel the bumps and ripples of the same whisker markings he had upon his face.

But hers were much softer much lighter than his, barely noticeable in the sunlight. he wondered if she perhaps had inherited his birth right. His hands drive down over her shoulders, he could tell even at her young age the strong taught shinobi muscles she packed, were clearly of her mother's design. His hands lifted the small of the shirt just enough to trace the outline of her stomach with a bit of chakra.

No seal glowed or revealed itself, and a deep wave of relief washed over his body.

Then a small innocent giggle washed over the dry air. "mmm daddy that tickles." she giggled out as those beautiful eyes Naruto had been so curious about began opening.

It was like a super nova in his chest as he gazed into those crystal clear sapphire eyes. He could see the whole world, the whole of his entire existence in the shimmering iris of that little girl. His world his existence and life just seemed to explode into nothing but her. His breath caught in his throat. His heart swallowed whole; his soul shimmered inside her.

Nothing could explain, could describe his existence. Which was all wrought home by her words. "Daddy, Hurry up, you promised to teach me how to uses kyuu-chan powers today." She jumped out of the bed like a bolt of lightning so full of energy that she grabbed his hand that had been frozen at his side and jumped up and down tugging and pulling on the limb as if it was some pull string that would magically made him activate.

Naruto nodded his head and rose from the bed still in his pajama's he groaned at the increasing pain in his arm. "Alright, Alright, but first you need to go get changed." he said with a small amount of relief as she let go of his arm and flew off like a little pink angel.

Naruto was left staring at his hand, the very hand she had been squeezing and pulling on.

Her words vibrated over and over in his skull. _"Kyuu-chan powers" _to Naruto it made no sense.

If he was still the jinchuuriki how could his daughter be also a wielder of the kyuubi power and have no seal upon her. It was a question Naruto knew he could spend a life time trying to figure out and one that was better left to the expert of the power.

_"Kyuubi? What she mean." _He asked silently in his mind as he too began to change into his wardrobe.

_**"That, Is because she is OUR child." **_Responded the ancient fox.

_"What, How can she be OURS? Is she not mine and Sakura?" _even upon asking the sentence seemed naive in its asking and it was responded by a snort from the noble demon fox.

_**"My chakra, is inside Sakura, I am as much part of you as I am a part of her that united once again inside her making her my child as well." **_They kyuubi seemed to speak his words almost uncomfortably, as if letting them reverberate back at him. He chewed them again in his mouth and letting them fall out once more **"My child" ** he repeated.

Naruto broke off connection as he looked around for his orange jacket only to find the hokage robe blazed with the number seventh on the back. He placed the jacket on overtop of his uniform. His heart glowed as he stepped out of the bedroom to see the young little girl before him dressed in the same traditional red dress Sakura had always worn in her youth

In the back of Naruto's mind he knew this dream, was nothing more than an illusion, he knew none of this was real and yet no matter how much he willed and told himself he needed to return to reality the little girls grip upon his hand swept away anything thought.

"LETS GO DADDY!" She shouted with the same energy Naruto had when he was little.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Beep, Beep, Beep. The rhythmic heart monitor chimed threw the room as; the fierce and determined eagle eyes of Tsunade stared down at the two figures side by side on the hospital bed around her laid the various instruments she'd need for her medical procedure. She stared at two figures with her unwavering eyes her old and wrinkled cheeks sucked in a breath of air as she hovered over them with all her authority as hokage and head medical chief. She released her breath and tucked back her white hair.

The sight of her son and daughter laying in their comatose state made her blood boil. How could he have been so foolish to stop her jutsu. But her anger did not matter right now only the sole purpose of her procedure mattered, she cleared her throat and with voice of command she spoke. "Let us begin, Yamanaka!"

"I am ready Hokage-sama" Spoke the eerily calm and serious voice of Yamanka Ino.

The blonde haired princess of purple stepped forward those blue eyes shimmered with a fieriness and determination as she walked to the side of her best friend the one girl that had been there from the very first dark cloud in her life.

Haruno Sakura was like a lover to Ino, even if neither admitted their true feelings face to face or even if they denied to their very souls. Ino knew from the bottom of her heart Sakura had a special bond that no one dare came close to touching. She also held the most heaviest and unforgiving scare upon her heart. The one betrayal, the one failure Ino had tried so many times to take her life over. This was her small chance at healing the wound.

Ino hands flew together as her heart raced performing every seal by memory by heart. She raced faster and faster than she had in her whole life. Flashing her chakra she bit back her emotions and slammed together the final seal. **"Shintenshin no Jutsu" **She released her jutsu. In her fleeting moments she spoke her mind. "I'll repay you even if it cost me my life." A teardrop slipped from her eyes as she collapsed backwards.

Tsunade caught Ino body as Haruno Sakura opened her eyes, "Transfer complete." Ino spoke from within Sakura.

Tsunade nodded her head and turned to her left. "Nurse"

Tayuya stepped forward taking her queue from Tsunade as she grabbed the special chakra laced gloves and placed her hand upon the engorged stomach of Haruno Sakura she looked into the green eyes at Ino. "Ready."

Ino took a deep breath. "Hai." she responded as Tayuya pushed her glowing hand down.

Ino screamed at the top of Sakura lungs as the clock ticked its start. The room began to spin in a blur, Tsunade and Tayuya worked at a frantic pace. encouraging Ino to use more of Sakura weakened muscle to push harder.

Ino screamed louder at the top of her lungs giving everything thing she had into the delivery. Pushing with every ounce of strength she felt a coldness begin to overtake her, she maintained her energy pushing even harder in defiance as she focused her mind on Tsunade words.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The hauntingly cold night air filled the Hokage office as Tsunade stood with her back to the multiple teams of shinobi behind her those golden eagle eyes staring out long into the distance.

"Let me be frank." She said clasping her hands behind her back and spinning around as the first rays of the rising sun peeked the event horizon illuminating her outline. "You are here because you are the foremost experts of your field, None of you would be here if I did not think you qualified for the mission."

Her lips pursed together tightly as she glared each of them down making sure her point came across strongly. "As you are well aware, I am unable to perform medical chakra." The solemn tone of her voice spoke the truth, the evidence was of her aged state spoke as loudly as her words.

"This will be my last mission as acting Hokage." There seemed to linger a bitterness in her tone. "This is a mission that will not be sanction, Nor a mission that will gain you any fame or money." She clenched her fist behind her back to keep her resolve.

"In 3 hours Konoha will come under attack by a force of some of the most dangerous shinobi this world has faced." She straighten her back and eyed each shinobi. "They will seek to annihilate Konoha before the day is out."

Many of the shinobi's stiffed before her, All eyes directed squarely at her presents. "At the same time. Haruno Sakura weakened body will begin entering labor." There was a dead silence as each figure before her stood each registering the words and choices she laid before them.

Defend Konoha, or Defend Sakura.

For many it was not a choice, it was an obligation a duty and a calling higher than being a shinobi.

Those few step forward from the crowd wadding past the others that seemed to begin muttering a whisper. Hatake Kakashi was the foremost of the pack, kneeling down on one knee. "How may we serve you Hokage-sama."

Tsunade nodded to Kakashi and looked to those that did not step forward. "Everyone else, take up your post and prepare yourself, your family and your friends. Dismissed."

She turned her gaze back onto Kakashi, of course he would be the first to volunteer. "Hatake, Thank you." she watched as many others close and dear to both Sakura and Naruto took a knee beside him. "Thank you all." She repeated once more before she steeled her voice. "The target of this raid will not only be Konoha, but Naruto as well. I will need all non medical trained personal to hold them back no matter the cost till we can retreat with them and the child safely."

The sun peeked it crest lighting the room in a glow of light as Tsunade took the time to study, and commit each face to memory. These where true shinobi, true leaf warriors who understood the meaning of loyalty and honor, for this selfish act she asked of them would strip each one of all there worth before the eyes of the village. "Those with medical expertise will be needed to help deliver the child." She took a deep breath. "We will not be able to cut the child free like a normal Caesarean section , The embryonic sack is filled with the fox die and kyuubi chakra to perforate it would be fatal to the staff and the child." Her eyes fell upon Yamanka Ino who knelt with a tremble, She already knew the Hokage demand of her without even needing to be asked. "That is why you Yamanka Ino will be charged with her delivery from within her body." Ino responded with a "Hai"

Tsunade then turned her gaze to Tayuya. "You will be charged with providing chakra to the necessary muscles to enhance them giving them enough strength to push out the child."

Tsunade ran the gauntlet of task to each medical staff tasking them with supplies, important life preserving checks. Blood fusions and any possible surgeries that might be needed.

Once she had finished her list to both medical and non medical shinobi she placed her hand on Ino. "Everyone is to report to the hospital immediately. We have no time to waste."

Ino lingered under Tsunade hand as the woman knelt down to an even level, the first time a hokage had ever bowed to a shinobi in lower ranking but Tsunade did so with a look of melancholy in her eyes. It had become just her and Ino alone in the room.

"Ino." she spoke closely every part of Tsunade strong hokage command crumbed in the sound of her voice, instead was the voice of an old woman on the verge of tears. "No matter what happens, you must not give up. Must not give this child up. For Sakura sake. I know with every bit of my heart Naruto will bring her back to us. We are charged with protecting this child and you alone, You who have spent your whole life with them around them. Are the only one that I can trust to deliver. I am putting all my faith not as a Hokage, or a friend. But as a woman who sees Sakura as her only daughter. Do not fail Sakura."

Ino nodded her head stood up. "I will not fail you, I will not fail Sakura. I promise, I promise on my life." In her words Ino grind the bottom of her foot against her sole. Letting each scar vibrate to her words. _"I will not fail you Sakura even if I die." _Each scar upon Ino foot was and always had been a reminder of each time she had not listened to Sakura plea as a child. To each abuse, each lashing the girl's father had given to her.

Ino had inflicted each upon her feet it had been her secret from Sakura just as her father had become a secret from Ino but the bond between the two young kunoichi had kept each one fully aware of the others actions and secrets.

The only thing that had stopped the silence and pain between the two girls had been there love and friendship for one another. It had become so strong for Ino that her father Inoichi had started to forbid Sakura from coming around because of Ino depression. The haunting look in Sakura eyes the night Inoichi had told her she was not welcome.

It flashed back into Ino head like a ghost staring from the grave. That was the night Ino had tried to take her own life; she had stolen some poison pills and ran off into the woods.

Sakura had somehow sensed Ino emotions that night and deep in the forest where Ino had laid her head down for her final rest. Sakura had appeared as she fell unconscious and started screaming at the top of her lungs; beating upon Ino chest and stomach.

Ino closed her eyes to the memory. To this day she does not know how Sakura managed to counter the active poison in her blood stream. She knows nothing of moments after she laid her head down. Only waking and looking up at her crying face. She realized in those moments of her attempt. She had caused more pain, more harm, more suffering that Sakura father had ever caused.

Those haunting green eyes so full of tears, She swore she'd never forgive herself, never let Sakura down ever again.

It was the next day that Ino decided to hide her affections for Sakura from everyone by declaring her love for Sasuke. Her announcement had brought a rivalry between them but it had also confirmed for Ino that Sakura had the same feelings when the girl had declared her own affections for the boy.

The two of them battled bitterly, but each time at the end of the day they would smile and Sakura would sneak over to Ino house in declaration of her challenge to Sasuke's love.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_"I will not fail you Sakura"_ Ino screamed from inside her confines. She would repay Sakura for saving her life, repay the pain she caused and she wasn't about to fail.

With a scream and a push she felt Sakura hip bone break under the pressure of child birth but her determination and strength were not about to let her give up. as she grunted another push, Tayuya hand along with Shizune carefully massaged and flexed the abdominal muscles for another round of pushing.

Then finally a loud, fresh cry broke into the air.

Ino felt everything drain out of her as she looked threw Sakura eyes at the small infant that had been passed to her. The bubble gum pink hair and sapphire blue eyes were still a mess of blood but the baby girl still smiled and cooed gripping Ino hand with a vice.

"You can release when you're ready Yamanka." Tsunade said as she grabbed a warm wet blanket to bath the baby clean in.

Ino only huffed a tired nod and looked at the baby. "I'm sorry Hokage-sama." She said as she felt herself drain away. "I cannot anymore."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Rasengan!" Roared the young Kushina as a red ball of chakra came spiraling towards Naruto face who managed to swat away. His hand hooked to her slowly with an uppercut.

Due to the slowness of his move she managed to catch it and flip away. The girl was as skilled if not more skilled than Naruto at his young age. It was a marvel to him as he watched her perform his ninjutsu mixing them in with Sakura enhanced super strength and chakra control.

It left her with fearsome shadow clones that combated his own. The memories brought back a bit of a painful memory of him and Sasuke sparing it out against one another.

She had all of Naruto vigor and energy and here he stood, cool and stoked. Blindly and recklessly she charged at him much as the same way he had done when he was young. And he in return much as Sasuke had done stood there analytical and calm. Deflecting and deterring all of her attacks waiting until just the right moment to strike.

It wasn't long though that she tried out and admitted to a defeat.

"Daddy I'm done." She said with a exhausted tone as she laid back in the grass.

Naruto nodded as he took a seat beside her. His jacket noisily flapping in the wind. A gust of wind that blew violently hard. That was suddenly like a wall of noise that fell silent for a moment.

_"I will not fail you Sakura" _screamed out a very familiar female voice. Naruto for the life of him could not place who it was, he could not place anything anymore as his memories grew fussy he then felt a tug on his arm.

"Daddy can I go have lunch with Itachi-kun" Spoke the young girl who pointed at a small raven haired boy that was waving from the distance.

Naruto chuckled if undeniably he knew who's child it belonged too and motioned her away. "What a strange place this is." He said with a smile and laid back into the grass.

As he gazed up at the clear blue sky he swore for a moment, just a half a second he saw the world flash a fading purple. but what did it matter, He would soon go grab Sakura from the hospital.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The clash of steel against steel rang threw the hallway as it was suddenly interrupted by the sound of flesh being ripped apart and blood splattering upon the wall.

The bloody and exhausted Hatake Kakashi knelt to Tsunade. "Hokage-sama we cannot hold out much longer." He said his sharingan eye already exhausted he could hear the sounds of another dying comrade ring out.

Tsunade clutched the bundle in her hand. "Alright, we are ready to evacuate Hatake, please hold them as long as you can we'll try to provide as much distance as we can."

Kakashi took in a deep breath and flicked open the center pouch of his jacket and unsheathed his sword. "Hai, With my life Hokage-sama." he said disappearing into the hallway for the one last time.

A torrential storm blasted out from the hallway like a thousand typhoons. The sound was then rounded out by the sound of a thousand birds taking flight.

Tsunade passed the child over to Tayuya. "Get her out of here, get them both out NOW!" She ordered as she grabbed her gloves and turned to Shizune. "Get ready They will be coming through that door any moment now."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Her flesh grinded against his, There scents filled the room as he pressed with all his strength into her core. Her fist dug into his chest and shoulders, teeth biting their way across his firm taunt skin.

His hands roamed every curve every shape of her body, squeezing at her succulent ass as he grunted with a force and in one full motion flipped her underneath him, thrusting and bucking his hips into her core. feeling how tightly and smoothly she wrapped around his member. the way her inner walls seemed to milk and coaxes his pleasure.

She fought back lifting her body against his using his neck and shoulder as she rode and plunged with every ounce of her body. Flipping him back onto the bed and pinning his hands above his head she rode down slamming him deep within her she bucked and bounced her whole body heaved on top of his in a sweaty mess.

Naruto growled shoving his head up at hers and capturing her lip in a desperate kiss to deprive her of oxygen sapping her of her strength he pulled free and engulfed her within his arms. Rolling once more till she was underneath him again he shoved his whole body down into her core forcing her to writher and moan under his pleasures.

Their tongues battled it out in there eternal conquest of dominances only to be broken apart by the moans and screams, the raspy grasps of air that filled the room with noise.

Sakura towered down once again above her lover, her pink lock hanging like a curtain around him as she looked down into those strong masculine eyes she felt her body tremble and spasm as another wave washed over her and her body sapped itself in a flooding orgasm.

Naruto took the opening flipping her back underneath him with another thrust, pushing her legs around him he dug his member deep inside her, grinding and shoving with all of his dexterity and skill. His gaze never leaving those beautiful green eyes as he felt himself stiffen, his essences spilling out to coat her walls. "Sakura-chan" He called out once more and locked his lips with hers.

She flipped them once again, her momentary recovery providing her with another about of strength her hands racked across his chest, tracing, forever remembering the sculpt of his pecks, the outline of his abs and the glisten of his skin; as she felt his heartbeat pulsing beneath her fingertips. Her body shuttered in another wave. "Naruto-kun" She cried out once more.

He flipped her again this time thrusting harder fueled on by the cries of her heart as he kept his gaze into those angelic eyes. His lips capturing her lips, pushing deeper and farther into her core he stroked her hair out of her face and traced the smallness of her neck, the slender curve of her shoulders.

His hands memorized the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. the rhythm of her heartbeat as he drove into her. His body released itself once more and he found himself recovering once more underneath her wings.

Her hands traced his back and shoulders as she poured her essence her being and love into her motions furiously and passionately climbing and falling on top of him as she traced his sculpted shoulders and broad back. She casted ever muscle, ever scar and ever dip of his skin into her memory finding herself withered under his body once more. "I love you Naruto."

Naruto kissed her back his hands tracing, sculpting those wonderful, amazing hips with his fingers. Squeezing firmly to her lush skin. "I love you too Sakura-chan." he called back giving her a firm taught smack as he gazed down at her being.

She was a woman of amazing strength, amazing courage and amazing love, she was his and solely his devoted to his being and his being devoted to her. In those moments of passion, those moments of blissful pleasure the world outside did not exist the world was perfect. She was his heart and he was hers.

"I love you so very much Sakura-chan." He cried out once more in one final scream as he released himself with so much force that the world spun around him she could hear her calling back in a screaming gasp of air as her back arched off the bed and her legs locked up. "Naruto"

He fell onto the bed beside her, his chest still rising, heaving for breath as she too exhausted from her state climbed on top of his chest. She whispered in hushed breath. "I love you too Naruto, Forever mine, forever yours."

Naruto closed his eyes as his vision faded to the pinkness of her hair. But as he drifted off to sleep he felt a oddness almost like a departing peace of his soul, like something was beginning to disappear from himself, the memory of the faces Kakashi, Tsunade and Shizune seemed flash threw his mind. His eyes shut and he found himself engulfing the blanket driving away the thoughts of their faces to the blissful remembrance of his loving Sakura.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The battle raged all around Umino Tayuya, the red head clutched the bundle tightly to herself as explosions ripped up the earth around her in violent quakes.

She leapt out of the way of a falling tree she ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She felt Iruka Umino give her a fleeting glance. "I'm Sorry Tayuya-chan. take good care of them." he said slowing down with his small group of Anko and Sarutobi. "We'll buy you some more time."

And like that three more of her dear friends, fell back to buy the precious seconds they were using to escape. She glanced to Suzu and Ayame. They were the last of the vanguard left in the fleeing band. All her friends, her family... her lover were now perished. she felt the world crumbling around her.

she looked to the unconscious Naruto on Ayame back. "Why the fuck won't you wake up, We are giving our lives for you and your won't even raise a finger to stop them. WAKE THE FUCK UP SHIT HEAD!." She screamed.

Ayame glanced from behind her black mask. She too could feel her heart breaking into pieces. She understood Tayuya anguish and if she had not been charged by her mother and father in his safe keeping she would have turned back and followed her parents path.

Naruto was more than a jinchuuriki more than a man or a shinobi, more than a future hokage. He was their beacon, their light in the darkness and their spirit. It was almost too painful to watch him in this state he was knowing that his life could be stolen at any moment and he could do nothing. It hurt more than any death by Pein could give her.

She felt the earth rise underneath her and with quick reflexes she placed Naruto onto Suzu body. "Quickly now." She swatted her huge foxes flank and flipped away from the hand that was trying to snag her.

"I'm sorry mother, father." She said as she drew her blade. "I'll be joining you a bit early at the fire."

She charged the emerging figure that threw its hand out to repulse her sending her flying backwards into at tree.

She tried to bite back the emotions that Naruto and Sakura had inspired her and when she could not contain them like all her years of training had brought her she screamed out and fueled herself on by them.

They had returned her family to her life, restored her mother from a shadow. They given her back a father and had returned a unity a peace to her life. She was just getting down the understanding of love and trust. She was learning about a boy called Sai, and she was more than excited to learn more about him but thanks to this creation. she wouldn't get to learn anything more about what love is. She howled in rage. her sharingan flaring.

She charged with her emotions, swinging her blade, cutting in deep and twisting the blade around, She moved as quick as he did, charging and recharging every time he shoved her back. But she was no match as he raised his hands up, a bright light glow engulfed her.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tayuya felt another explosion rip through the earth. Ayame too had departed away. She choked back a sob and rocked the child in her arms. "Shush it's okay child." She whispered as it cried out once more and she used her chakra to sooth and pacify it to sleep.

She stopped only for a second, only for a moment to catch her breath and slip another chakra pill into her mouth when suddenly, Her world slowed down, a certain cold wetness seemed to fill her and her breathing stop. No matter how much she willed her chest for another breath. She looked down to see a sword piercing out of her chest. No, no that was not right. They have tried to hard ran to far for them to still be keeping up.

This was not fair she told herself as the cloaked figure before her fluttered the world about her. genjutsu... she the master of genjutsu, when, how had she not noticed she was running inside a trap.

Tayuya growled in angry protest using the last of her breath. "You little fuck, you won't take them mother fucker." shoved the sword off her chest and forced her chakra to her lungs for air.

She carefully laid the child down and grabbed the special kunai seal Naruto had once given her as a gift. he promised to come any time she had used it. "Don't you dare let me down you little fucker, A promise is a promise." She said charging forward. She used the kunai slamming it hard into the ground with her chakra she whipped out another and slashed at figure that had stabbed her.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto sat in the hokage office, admiring the village from the windows. But something kept gnawing at his happiness robbing him of his sleep and peacefulness. Many night he was able to force himself back to sleep with the peacefulness of his wife and daughter. Her expectancy of another brought him so much joy but this night tonight he could not cast himself off to sleep as the face of Tayuya flashed threw his mind.

Her voice. "A promise is a promise." A promise of what, his mind tried to trace back the memory and it robbed him of his sleep. He was a man of his word, his nindo was to never break a promise and yet here he could not find himself even able to remember his promises.

Everything was a hazy red fog in his memory. His fingers pressed against the transparent wall of glass as he rested his forehead against the cool surface. "I'm sorry Tayuya, I'm sorry" He pleaded to the open air his eyes drifting about the town as if desperately trying to remember some long lost sign that lingered.

This world this peace had everything he ever wanted. everything he could ever hope for. Everything he had worked so hard for threw sweat and blood. He was happy, but something kept tearing at this happiness and he didn't know why or who.

His eyes drifted to the shadows, for a moment he thought some of the drifting clouds looked like a fox.

A fox, He had not seen or heard from Naka in years he wondered idly how Juno and the rest of the family was doing. Maybe that would put his troubles to rest.

Naruto left the office searching far and wide. You would think the Hokage's special foxes would be easy to find but no matter where he looked, far and wide he could not find no trace of them. When he asked around no one seemed to speak a word about Juno or Naka. It was as if they didn't exist yet everyone knew who they were.

It made no sense, no sense at all and like a chipping memory they grew fuzz to his mind and he stopped in the middle of the street and even asked himself. "What was I searching for again." he said as he placed his hands back into his pocket.

"A Promise, is a promise." Tayuya voice rang out again and Naruto went in search of her, maybe she directly could answer his question but he could not find her anywhere ether. No matter where he searched. The hospital, her apartment, Ino place. No where could he find her.

"A promise is a promise." Like an whispered carried on the wind constantly reminding him. Reminding him of a promise had forgotten.

"A promise is a promise." The wind spoke again, "a promise is a promise." "a promise is a promise"

Naruto reached for his forehead pulling down his headband he clenched it tightly looking upon the spiraling leaf, his head began to throb a thousand times fold. He squeezed his eyes shut. "A promise is a promise."

he looked at the headband, he flipped it over removing the fabric strap he looked at the mirror blank surface of the back. This was not right. No the surface should not be perfect and smooth this was originally Sasuke headband.

His head roared violently loud, like the roar of the mighty demon fox. "A promise is a promise." He remembered he promised Tayuya whenever she needed him he would be there. _He would be there _and right now he could not be there because he was in here.

In the spirit world, This was the spirit world.

The moment his mind leapt to the realization the world seemed to blur around him like a thousand cherry blossoms and the Sakura he had been with seemed to flash before him and disappear in the blossoms.

He found himself at the end of his long maze, The doors of the cave back at Mitroshi. he pushed them open with a huge heave of his shoulders.

His eyes gazed down into the depths of the massive cave. Looking at the silvery moonlight that filtered down through the hole in the ceiling of the cave.

He kept walking forward towards the great massive Sakura tree, It peddles in full bloom, blowing about the wind he saw her laying against the tree.

It was the unconscious forum of Sakura. The real sakura still dressed in the hospital grown, her long flowing hair and her pale skin. here she had been hidden. As he neared her the Sakura he had ran across in his travels seemed to come forth from the peddles each one like a visual specter of chakra entered into her body till only one hovered outside. Her outline of cherry blossoms showed her hovering over her body. "You did good Naru" Saku said as she disappeared into Sakura body.

The young pinkette slowly began to open her eyes. "Mmm Naru-kun" she mumbled out rubbing her eyes. "I was having the most amazing dream." She said with a small yawn before opening her eyes all the way.

Naruto nodded his head taking her hand. "Me too Sakura-chan, Me too." he rubbed his cheek against her hand. he did not want to leave it, but had promised to save her to bring her back to reality. "But we must go?"

"Go where?" Sakura responded as she started to collect herself.

"Home" Naruto responded as he tried to remember the way out. But Sakura, merely stroked his hair. "Right, Lets go together" she said as she stroked his hair.

But once more the giggling laugh of a small child rang threw the air as the cave filled with a sense of taint. "Leave this one to me" said a voice from within the cherry blossoms as a young brown haired teen took shape.

Naruto looked several times upon the forum of Kenji. the young man merely gave them a all knowing smile. "Time for you to go back to the real world, Your friends really need you." he said as he placed his fingers on their forehead and forced them out of the spirit world. "We'll meet one more time in life my destined little angel and fox."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tayuya watched as she prepared for her world to come to its final ending. "You broke your promise Naruto." She said in her final breaths. But just as the so called hand of god came down to strike her down.

Naruto intervened and at current moment he seemed none too happy. "I never break my promise Tayuya-chan." He said as he forced with his chakra the hand of Pein away. His mind caught sight of his special kunai right behind Pein and with a quick flash he reappeared behind him and slammed his kunai threw the false gods neck and ripped upwards cutting threw the bone.

His eyes peered at the others around him his hands summoning up both his mother and fathers blades.

Letting them create and control the wind he remembered his fathers demonstration of how they were truly meant to be used. He pointed at the tree and watched it split apart, sheered by the wind but he was still no were near the legendary Hokage level. but it would be good enough to destroy these bastards.

Naruto quickly reached out for a scroll, His red eyes focusing on the movements that were flawless in perfect unity, they all had to be connected he told himself, watch as each one kept their eyes upon him allowing the other to spot him.

But he was a seal master, if he needed to take them all out at once, then he would take them all out at once.

**"Kaiton: Six sides of the Immortal Phoenix." **Six phoenixes rose from the earth, with flawless precision and accuracy the soared into the sky, diving at their pray. Naruto then proceeded to summon up his shadow clone sending each to mark out the area.

He waited patiently, Occasionally, He would point his blade sending a gust of wind. Each time the large fat man would intercept, interfere with the phoenix another would rise keeping the other four on there toes.

It only took one slip up, one path of Pein to step over his seal and in an instant Naruto was teleported at his back, his wakazashi piercing the skull cavity of the Pein. He watched as each one slowly fell sub coming to ether an shadow clone, a fire bird or his hirashin. till only one remand. The chakra eater,

Naruto had a special gift for him as he dispersed his phoenixes.

His hands flew together as he began crafting and molding a Rasengan, shaping and making it larger and larger another clone and another clone appeared. **"Thousand Odama Rasengan" **he cried out as the shadow clones charged after the chakra glutton pelting him in a chakra wave till her burst.

Naruto lingered in the smoldering cloud of residual chakra his eyes glowing red as the sword retreated back into his wrist. He could smell it, he could sense it, feel it the life string that controlled these puppets.

"I'm coming for you Pein, I will make you feel Pein for my friends, my family. My precious people."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tayuya recovered slowly her chest felt like it was on fire, Then she remembered she had been stabbed. Quiet painfully she might add as she crawled herself upright the area around her had been completely leveled in a wind based ninjutsu but somehow she had managed to keep the little child tucked neatly in her arms it was even sleeping so soundly. She tucked the cover over her a bit more. The child had not even been given a name yet she was contemplating it herself when she felt it better to wait.

But as she was thinking of it she heard the familiar voice of a fellow nin. "Tayuya-san, there you are?" It was her adopted father Iruka. But how? how was he alive? how was she alive?

"But, How?" she voiced her question loudly. Iruka only managed to squat beside her and ruffle her hair. She would have bit his hand or cursed at him but she had a sleeping baby in her arms.

"Naruto of course." Iruka said smiling down at her.

Tayuya growled, sure Naruto was strong and Naruto was Naruto but he wasn't a god. " tou-san I swear." she said grinding her point that the child was restraining her.

Iruka laughed a little and helped her to her feet. "From what I've heard Naruto managed to convince Nagato or Pein of six path to uses his ninjutsu to reverse the deaths of last few hours but that's all I know I swear."

Tayuya gave an O before looking down at the small bundle. "You know they haven't named her yet, no one has. It's must be lonely without a name."

Iruka nodded and tickled its fingers. "Kushina, after Naruto's mother.."

Tayuya angrily glared. "You're not supposed to name their child."

Iruka laughed. "I didn't I didn't it's the name Sakura picked out before she slipped away Tsunade and Kakashi both told me it." he held up his hands playfully. "Careful you don't drop her."

Tayuya didn't uses her hands instead she used her feet, kicking Iruka square in the chest and causing him to fall over. "That's for saying I'd drop her." She rocked the child in her arms. "Kushina, that was a very fitting name to the little girl in her arms."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**(AN: Okay I admit, the ending sucked. But I grew tired at the ending and felt another chapter of "naruto talking to nagato" which would have pretty much gone like the series talking was a waste of your time and mine. As for dulling the fight of the six paths of pein. Well I didn't think we needed a filler and this chapter is long enough. that's my explanation of the ending. **_

_**Notes to mention This is still a rough draft, i can never get a hold of a proof reader when I need one. (Openings are available just pm me)**_

_**This is the end of Arc IV. Arc V will be the ending and it will not be to very long as I said before.**_

_**However, I will of course be finishing my vacation before posting another chapter. I just got a little sunburn and wanted to stay indoors and tada another chapter :) My pain and suffering your amusement lol.**_

_**Last note: Ino giving birth was a reason, if those can't tell it was to show how very close she really was to Sakura. They have always, always been close and I wanted to show that. Two theirs is yet another reason but I can't tell it till arc V. and for those that will say They should have been there for the birth, that it would affect their love, that's a myth I love my dear daughter to death even if I wasn't there for those moments I can look into her eyes and see all makes her special to me.**_

_**PS: Anyone looking for good music to listen to this, I was listening to Audiomachine - As daylight dies, farewell to earth, the last one, and unfinished life.**_

_**Highly recomended :) )**_


End file.
